


The Silver Bullet

by angeliquedevive



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Death, Assassination Attempt(s), Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Developing Friendships, Deviates From Canon, Don’t copy to another site, Dreams and Nightmares, Enclave (Fallout), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Medical Experimentation, Military Backstory, Minutemen (Fallout) - Freeform, My Pre-War world is based on 80's - 90's, No Blind Betrayal, No Maxson Hate Here, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), Post-Nuclear War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-War, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, To Be Edited, Toy Story References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 171,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliquedevive/pseuds/angeliquedevive
Summary: The nuclear war destroyed everything — nations, culture and nature. A world that Andrea loved turned into Wasteland. Into the world that she didn't want to know, but in the end, it turned out to be a world where she did belong to.After getting out from the Vault 111, her only mission was to find her kidnapped godson, but the struggle with her past complicated things. How could she forget the past and start a new life when something reminded her about it all the time? When someone from the past wants her dead?Andrea didn't want to ask any help as she detested the military because of her past. However, it seemed that the Brotherhood of Steel was her only way to get into the Institute. But unexpectedly, Andrea fell in love with someone — her feelings hampering her plans for the future.





	1. Red Soxs

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicates thoughts/flashbacks.

October 22, 2077, a day before the war. As the Halloween neared, people started to decorate their houses and yards with different decorations. Concord was already full of pumpkins, children planning their tricks and designing their costumes. Sanctuary Hills, like any other military base, had rules for holidays. Limited amount of decorations were allowed, and tricks were forbidden in the area. Even during Christmas time, they denied everything. Strict order and discipline. That was U.S. Military for everyone.

A muscular woman wearing peaked cap, leather biker jacket and jeans stood in front of the large, two-storied house. As an ex-soldier, her stance was still straight and firm, though she had been in civilian life over four months. Andrea, 31, stared a house at another side of the road with her dark coffee-coloured eyes and tapped her fingers against her arm, smiling as she heard her father swearing at the lobby. Over 60-years old Air Force General was not happy about the upcoming holiday. He disliked it — one of the reasons why he still lived at the base.

“When are you guys supposed to leave? The game will start soon,” Jonathan Adams asked while checking his watch. Andrea turned around and saw him watching her with his weary, ocean blue coloured eyes. She found them mysterious, but his subordinates found them frightening. Silver hair and wrinkles gave him a terrifying appearance. One glance from him and everyone scampered away, like her ex-boyfriends. Expect her current one.

“You know them, dad. Nate is always ready like a soldier is supposed to be. Nora, on another hand, is always late, which is bad for a lawyer and now Shaun with them? It will take forever,” Andrea answered. “Dad, why are at home? It’s a tradition for you to be somewhere else than here when Halloween comes.”  


Besides, there was a good reason for it even without kids with tricks. Her mother, Natasha, died last Halloween in a car accident.

“It’s my day off.” 

“A day off? _You_ have a day off?” Andrea laughed but then narrowed her eyes. “Wait, did you crack a joke? What is this?” 

“No, it wasn’t a joke.” 

“You know, there is something common with you and Roger,” Andrea said. “You two never have a day off or whatever it is. You both live and breathe the military. Always working.” 

“Now you sound like your mother,” Jonathan Adams said, smiling sadly after it. It made Andrea suspicious. He hadn’t talked about his wife after her death, not even once. It had been his way to cope with it. Andrea opened her mouth to comment on his strange behaviour, but the sound of honk disrupted her.

“Andy! Are you leaving or not?” Nate shouted while Nora put Shaun to the backseat.

“You guys are taking a baby with you to watch a baseball game?” Jonathan asked his neighbours as he walked next to his daughter.

"Of course. I’m trying to raise Shaun to support Red Soxs, sir. And as you know, upper stands of the stadium are sound-dampened.” 

“No. Absolutely not. Shaun will support Washington Nationals one day. Right, Andrea?” The lawyer directed her question to Andrea, adding little smirk.

Andrea snorted, amused. “Nah, I can move to D.C., but there is no way that I’ll betray Red Soxs.”

“Speaking like a true citizen of Boston. C’mon hun, we will be late,” Nate added, saying the last sentence to his wife as this mirrored herself from car’s wing mirror. Andrea shook her head, amused while listening to their arguing, but Jonathan stopped her by touching her shoulder, feeling the strength of his hand. He had been out of the field for years but had still a significant amount of power, even for his age.

“Be careful, Andrea.”

For some unknown reason, she memorised those words. The woman frowned even more after her father kissed her forehead and narrowed her eyes lightly, looking him thoughtfully. It wasn’t anything like him. Was he dying or something?

“Dad... we are going to watch a baseball game, we are not returning to Anchorage,” Andrea stated, still wondering what caused her father’s strange behaviour.

“I know,” he answered, turning his head at his neighbours as an old engine of Mitsubishi Galant Sigma roared at the other side of the road. “Have fun, _Bo Peep_.”

Andrea smiled, though she disliked that nickname, and performed forehead salute.

“Yes, _Sergeant_ , sir.”

However, she still felt his eyes on her back as she walked towards Nate’s car. In her heart, she knew something was going on. Her father acted strangely, and the whole goddamn country was on edge. And of course, the military was on edge. They had declared martial law around the country, cities being controlled now by U.S. Military after tension between biggest nations got worse. They filled every corner of the city with checkpoints, trying to find spies and enemies. _No._ It wasn’t her problem anymore. Andrea waved at her father before opening the car door and sat next to Shaun.

“Huh, whatcha looking buddy, hm?” Andrea asked. Shaun stared her for a moment and then giggled. “Oh, you remember your godmother? Good.” 

xxxxx

Nora cried out loudly when Washington Nationals lost their lead. “This is not happening. Did they come all way from Washington here to lose?”

Nate laughed as a respond. “Hey, there is still game time left. Anything can happen,” he answered. “And of course they’re here to lose, they’re playing at the Fenway Park.” 

Nora rolled her eyes and leaned forward to watch how Andrea and Shaun were doing. “You are good with him.” Baby chuckled while staring his godmother.

“Shaun is the only baby who understands my humour. Hey, your boy is smiling because Red Soxs has a higher score,” Andrea said, but then she heard loud cheering from Washington National’s fan base and glared scoreboard. “Or not. _Traitor_.”

xxxxx

However, Shaun had his limits. About fifteen minutes before the game was supposed to end, he started to cry. Andrea was surprised how fast Nora was able to tell what was wrong with him as she stated he was tired. Maybe it was those mom instincts.

“I think we better take a little walk. I’ll be back soon,” Nora said and put Shaun into pushchairs before kissing Nate. “I’m not going kiss you,” Nora whispered as she noticed Andrea staring her and Nate.

“Too bad. I think Nate would like it,” Andrea whispered back, narrowing her eyes. Nate raised his eyebrows and looked at both women confused. Women chuckled at his reaction. 

After Nora had left, Nate opened his mouth to speak. “I thought VIP stand would be full of members of the town council, politicians, officers or other higher-ups?”

Andrea hummed agreeing and glanced empty stand. “And dad is acting strangely. Also, I can’t get in touch with Roger. It’s driving me crazy. Something is going on...” 

“When did you last time talk with him?” 

“Two weeks ago before he went to Mariposa with Colonel Spindel.”

Two weeks without hearing a single thing about him. No emails, phone calls, messages... nothing. Maybe that one person isolated the entire base from the outside world.

“What about your father? Could he help you to get a connection with them?” Nate asked, and Andrea shook her head as an answer. “Shit.” 

Andrea ran her hand through her black hair. “I hope Roger is okay. I just want to hear his voice.” 

“He is fine. He is a strong and tough son of a bitch,” Nate said, trying to encourage her.

And her mother-in-law is a bitch — kind of one. Anti-military Vanessa Maxson had never liked Andrea because she was a so-called military brat and still didn’t like her. Ten generations of Adams family had been in the army, so she wasn’t the best choice for being Mrs Maxson’s daughter-in-law.

“Your brothers and I wouldn’t have let you marry him if he were a total loser,” Nate continued.

“Always a big brother, huh?” Andrea stated, punching his arm gently.

Since their childhood, they had been inseparable — best friends. They read each other like a book, knowing what another thought about just by one glance. People joked they were twins, but her mother believed they were soulmates.

“How are _you_ doing?” Nate asked randomly, giving her a piercing look.

“Fine,” she answered shortly.

“Fine? You begged lay-off shortly after the Yangtze. What happened?” Andrea murmured something, but Nate could not hear it.

“I wanted to leave from the military. I can’t live without it, but I don’t want to be there at the moment. Pentagon sends me messages, requests and orders because they need me to do their dirty work, but I told them ‘no’. Nate… I’m tired of being used. Dad stated I’m wasting my skills.” 

“Andy, if you hadn’t been part of that… experiment, you’d be dead by now.”

Andrea rolled her eyes. He was right, but…

“They just think that I’m ready to do anything that they ask after—” Andrea wasn’t able to finish her line as she heard Nora coming back. Duo turned their heads to look at the grinning woman.

“What did _we_ do now?"

“Stop grinning, we know Washington won,” Nate murmured. Shame on Red Soxs for losing a game at Fenway Park. Though, their conversation broke Andrea’s enthusiasm for the game. “Should we return home? To celebrate this _victory?_ ”

“Willingly. And don’t sound so bitter, sweetie. Red Soxs will win their next game,” Nora said, pitching man scarred cheek.

xxxxxx

Before Andrea opened the front door of her childhood home, she looked across the road, seeing Nora closing the car door and Nate taking pushchair from the car boot. Andrea was happy for him. For them. Though he was a good soldier, Nate belonged here with his family. Mrs Rosa, their neighbour, had told Andrea about Nora, how lonely and afraid she had been when Nate was gone. However, now Roger was somewhere in California, Nate with his family and Andrea… Andrea was alone and scared. Afraid for Roger.

“Hey, Andy!” Nate called her and saluted. “Goodnight Captain!” 

“At ease, soldier. Goodnight,” Andrea answered, and Nora performed salute too. “Sorry, cannot command you, civilian. Wait, I cannot command _you_ either.”

Nate waved his hand at her and escorted his wife inside their house. Andrea opened the front door and noticed the house being empty, realising that her father was not at home. Maybe he got tired of Halloween after all and left to their cabin.

Arriving at her old room, she kicked off her shoes and sat down to the bed. It felt good to lie down and relax. Chairs of Fenway Park weren’t the best to sit, especially for a long time. Andrea sighed, staring white roof above her for a while, thinking a conflict between the U.S. and China and pondered why her father acted strangely. But most of all, she thought about Roger. God, she missed him. His stupid jokes, his ‘always military man’ appearance, his icy blue eyes, a touch of his beard on her skin when he kissed her. Closing her eyes, she thought she would see him in no time.

xxxxx

_“Why Major Barnett wants you there?” Andrea asked suspiciously from Roger while leaning against the door frame, watching him packing up his military bag. Military transport aircraft to N.C. was supposed to leave from Adams Air Force Base tomorrow, October 8. He was leaving her alone again, like when Andrea worked at the Pentagon, and Roger was sent to Alaska occasionally. Fucking Pentagon and Barnett. But deep inside her, she blamed only one man for this._

_“I don’t know. Spindel said it’s because Pentagon wants to raise security there. There is something wrong at Mariposa,” Roger said and closed door of the closet. Andrea frowned again._

_“I think there is something wrong with the whole military,” she said sarcastically. “They could use their funding money for better aircraft’s, for example, instead of using it in some research.”_

_“Says daughter of Air Force General.”_

_“Who ended up into U.S. Army,” Andrea stated, starring Roger as he walked to her, dropping his bag down to the floor._

_“Yeah, I know that I was a fabulous reason for you to join Army.”_

_“Oh really? You can wipe that fabulous smirk from your face because I joined into Army before I even met you,” Andrea smirked._

_“True. However, only you had guts to punch the commanding officer in the middle of the Pentagon.”_

_“I guess I was enough fabulous reason not to report about our little incident. But maybe it saved my career and yours,” Andrea reminded him. Roger grinned before pulling her to kiss. She loved his passionate, rough kisses. Loved how rough and overbearing Roger was, but still caring._

_“I wish you wouldn’t have to leave,” Andrea whispered after breaking up the kiss but knew she couldn’t stop him. He loved the military._

_“We know the risks, and you know that? It’s better for me to go. I’d complain to higher-ups, even to your uncle, if they’d have ordered you there. There is always small change that something happens...”_

_“That’s a reason why I should come there with you. Chinese or even USSR might try to break into the facility if they know about its existence. What would be a better place to attack than U.S. Army’s scientific research facility—”_

_“Andrea,” Roger murmured with a serious look on his face. “It’s better this way. I do not want you to go to that place. You are even more valuable to me than you are to the Army. I don’t care how good you are at a battlefield. You are my wife, and I love you,” he added. Andrea swallowed and glanced floor underneath them._

_“And I want you to go to Boston while I’m getting used to my new job at N.C. You can come to California later so we can settle down to our new home. I talked with a real estate agent. That house is ours by the end of October.”_

_Andrea smiled widely. That sounded like a plan. Plan what the Secretary couldn’t ruin._

_“Go to see your father, Nate and our godson. Also, don’t forget those tickets you bought to Red Soxs game...”_

_Roger grinned at her as Andrea punched his shoulder._

_“There is always a reason go to Boston, and it’s baseball,” Andrea stated, and the man chuckled after her answer. Pair stared at each other for a while in total silence, and suddenly, for her surprise, Roger put his hands on her tights and lift her._

_“Oh, I know what this means. Aren’t you too old and tired for this?” Andrea grinned while the man carried her to a bedroom._

_“We will see about that, honey,” Roger said smugly, and woman chuckled._

__

xxxxx

Dog’s barking at a distance waked Andrea, startled her more likely, and she sat up quickly as she could, glaring around her. For her relief, she was still at her old room, not in Anchorage. Sometimes even the smallest sounds woke her from the dream — a trait which saved soldiers from death though it annoyed her sometimes.

Remembering her dream, she rubbed her eyes and sighed. If she missed Roger before falling asleep, she missed him even more now. After cleaning her eyes from eye crust, she glanced the clock and stood up. It was still dawn. Reaching downstairs, Andrea listened to the house for a while. Her father had not returned. The only thing what she heard was neighbours barking dogs.

Civilian life was pretty dull; especially for someone who lived now alone. Her only activities were on television and exercise. If honest, she hated it. But she hated the military too. Andrea missed the action; her body missed the action, and sometimes it felt like her body was on fire if she didn’t do something. Andrea missed it — the battlefield. However, she had made up her mind and wouldn’t return there anytime soon.

_‘I won't give up. That asshole can keep his—’_

Her thoughts were disrupted by the sounds of car tires screeching further. She stood up immediately, seeing two black vans parking in front of her father house, feeling her heart thumping faster than usual when five men came out from cars. Men in black suit and sunglasses. Typical government agents.

_'What the fuck?’_ Andrea thought but went straight to front door and opened it before men could reach it.

“What happened?” Anxiety took over again. Something was going on.

“Mrs Maxson, ma’am, it would be best if you come with us. We will explain later,” the bald agent said. Andrea frowned and saw Nate at their front door, watching them. As she hesitated, the agent told they were here to pick her up by her uncle’s orders. That she must come with them immediately which made Andrea snort.

“Yeah sure, I’ll do whatever he wants. How about if you tell me what’s going on?” When she didn’t hear an answer, she opened her mouth again. “We can stand here until Judgment Day, but you are not going to take me anywhere before you tell me what is going on?”

And they knew. They couldn’t take her by force.

“At 12:03 am this morning COMPACFLT reported three unidentified submerged submarines, possibly Chinese, at California coastline. Three hours later U.S. Air Force spotted unknown aircraft at high altitude, near Alaska,” the agent stated. “IONDS detected four nuclear missiles at 9:13 am. Four minutes after that, NORAD confirmed them. We were given an order to escort you into Vault.” 

Andrea closed her eyes. Fuck. Not now. When she opened them, the first thing what she saw was Nate at their front door. “I’m coming with you but with one condition. _They_ will come with us.” 

“Ma’am, I’m not sure are we able to...” 

“Then fucking call your boss. He has to make that happen because if he doesn’t, his _pride_ will die when the war starts,” the woman ordered and walked past them, straight to Nate. Nate looked at her, concerned look in his face.

“What is going on?”

“The war is happening. NORAD confirmed four unidentified nuclear missiles. They are here to collect my precious ass, thanks to my uncle,” Andrea said and glanced agent, who was talking in phone, probably with the devil itself. Nate swore immediately, which he didn’t often do.

“Fuck,” Nate swore again after seeing Nora holding Shaun behind him. After noticing Nora’s face, Andrea knew she had heard their conversation.

“So what are we doing now? Shaun...he is,” Nora faltered and looked at her baby. Shaun was about to cry; maybe he sympathised with her mother because Nora started sobbing. “Please, Andrea. Take Shaun with you. Please. Take him to the Vault with you,” Nora begged.

"Nora, for the first time in five, ten years, I asked a request from my uncle. I’ll take you with me to Vault, or I’ll die with you guys. Those are his choices,” Andrea said evenly. Nora nodded, her shoulders still shaking.

“Ma’am.” The agent called Andrea while he walked towards her. “I spoke to your uncle. He gave Jensen’s a permission to enter Vault. We are leaving now.” 

xxxxx

The vault wasn’t far away from Sanctuary, but government agents escort them through the gates where U.S. Army soldiers maintained an order. Many civilians tried to get into Vault, but there was not enough space. Andrea’s stomach twisted when she thought about how many would die soon. It was a miracle that she was able to get permission for Nora and Nate.

Agents escorted them to the entrance of Vault and Andrea made sure that Nate, Nora and Shaun were with her whole time, standing there with her. There were about seven other people at the entrance with them. Andrea concluded they were either politicians or other significant persons. Sanctuary Hills belonged to the military after all, and the government didn’t give a shit about civilians, not after they started this war. The war. She gasped when she remembered Roger. If he were still at Mariposa, he would be saved. The facility was durable and well-secured. Next, Andrea thought her father and brothers, thinking were they were when they heard something loud at a distance and saw huge nuclear mushroom growing somewhere in the southwest. During those seconds, Andrea cursed Oppenheimer and Project Manhattan.

“Get it down now!”

The elevator came to life, and they were able to escape nuclear blast just in time, Nate and Nora shielding Shaun from the explosion.

xxxxx

The way down was long one or it felt like it. After all this. Andrea swallowed as she heard a young woman next to her, crying and saying how everything was gone, and how people above them were dead. Resisting the urge to cry herself, Andrea thought how Roger should be here with them. With her. For her surprise, Shaun wasn’t crying anymore, and Nora had stopped crying too.

“Thank you.”

Lawyers usually firm and confident voice faltered. Her eyes were red from crying, but she tried to smile.

“Anything for you guys,” Andrea answered before they reached their destination. Group of survivors walked through the main door of Vault. The place was somewhat dreary. It reminded Andrea of the military bunker and felt somehow uncomfortable. Are they supposed to live here for the rest of their lives? They saw Vault-Tec employees standing a little further, giving people vault suits and telling people to follow a man with a lab coat.

“Vault suits will give you a little resistance against radiation and energy. Just a precaution, you guys don’t need to fear radiation here,” Doctor Pierce told while leading new residents to decontamination area, as he called it.

“Yeah that’s what they say before shit hits the fan,” Nate said, and Andrea hummed agreeing. “Andy, I should thank you for... this.” 

“I couldn’t leave you guys there. Actually, we should thank my uncle. I wanted it or not.” Andrea put her long bangs behind her ear and stiffened little bit when Nate hugged her suddenly.

“Well, the good thing is I know that is _a platonic hug_ ,” Nora said more cheerfully. “I don’t want to tell Roger…”

The lawyer looked suddenly ashamed and apologised. “Oh, I’m sorry, Andrea. I just—”

“No, it’s okay. I’m about 90% sure that he is still at the Mariposa. I think. I hope,” Andrea’s voice faltered, and she thought how she could get to him.

“You remember what I told you yesterday? He is a tough son of a bitch. There is no way he could die like this. Not now.” 

"Yeah, I know."

xxxxx

“These are decontamination pods, which I mentioned on our way here. Every Vault has them,” the doctor gestured the pods. “Operation is essential before entering into the actual vault; we don't want to contaminate the vault and residents who currently are there.”

Andrea glared their surrounding. Somehow place looked more like a research facility than Vault.

“How many people are there?”

“About forty,” Pierce answered. “Not many but enough. Now, put on your vault suits so we can continue.”

There wasn’t suit for Shaun, so they allowed him to wear his old jumpsuit. Andrea changed her clothes, liking vault suit for some reason, and heard Nora gasping.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” Nora apologised after she accidentally pushed an employee of Vault-Tec and the girl’s papers fell to the floor.

“No, it’s okay. It’s my first day at work, so I’m little nervous,” the girl said and picked papers from the floor. While holding Shaun, Nora helped the girl. _‘Goddamn lawyers,’_ Andrea thought. They could handle any paperwork, regarding was there a child, dishes or cup of coffee in their other hand. Nate offered his help and took a baby from Nora. After everyone was ready, Doctor Pierce gestured them to step inside pods, employees directing new vault dwellers into them.

“Claire, can you check whose pod is this? Is someone missing?” 

“ _Jonathan Adams_ , doctor,” the woman answered while checking terminal. “He didn’t show up.” 

Andrea dropped her gaze down and stared a floor and squeezed her hands into a fist. _‘Where did you go, you stupid old man, if you had a place here?’_

“Well, there is not much we can do now,” Doctor Pierce said. Andrea glared her pod for a while before going inside, feeling her throat dry. This pod made her anxious. Something, maybe her sixth sense, told her not to go in there, but to exit the whole Vault instead and find her way to California.

“Are you okay?”

“You know, I’m not just a fan of these pods,” Andrea answered to Nate’s question. “I’m fine.” 

“Well it’s over soon,” he stated which made Andrea smile.

“You are so positive, even now when the world has ended.” 

“It is easy to be. My family is right here. You and Nora. It will be fine,” Nate added behind her, sitting inside his pod with Shaun.

“You and your positivism.”

“What you’d do without it, huh?” Nate smirked.

Andrea rolled her eyes and saw pod’s door closing. Doctor Pierce told them it would take only one or two minutes to complete decontamination. Sooner or later, it would be over. Feeling claustrophobia taking control over her, Andrea closed her eyes and told herself it would be over soon. Before realising, she felt dizzy, and she lost her consciousness, without knowing what truly happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: first of all, I want to tell you how terrified and anxious I am while staring this 'notes' part, thinking about publishing the first chapter of my fanfic. This is my first fic written in English, so there might be grammar errors, a lot. Greetings from Finland btw. But that won't stop me! 
> 
> I’ve been working on this story probably over a year now and damn; it wasn't easy. Lack of motivation / low self-esteem hit me more than a few times, but I made it. Had fun with this work (and a lot of tears) and managed to improve my English and fell in love with canon characters haha. 
> 
> It's not perfect, but hey, it's my kind of story! A little warning; don't expect anything exciting to happen in the first chapters; it's mostly bonding and setting up the story. When the time comes, shit will hit the fan. Hard.
> 
> EDIT: edited lots of typos and sentence structure, and I swear to God, I am so ashamed now.


	2. Concord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering from shock and loss, Andrea continues her journey towards unknown. And she dislikes Wasteland even more after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicates thoughts/memories.
> 
> Wrng: suicidal thoughts and swearing

_“This is the one.”_

Andrea flinched awake when she heard someone speaking and grunted lightly. Damn it was cold. Like she would have stood inside a freezer for hours. The first thing she remembered was how Nate saluted her before everything went black. Opening her eyes slowly, Andrea realised that she was still inside the Vault’s pod and saw two figures standing in front of Nate’s pod.

“Open it,” the male figure said. Nate’s pod door opened slowly, a man inside it coughed a little bit after waking up.

“Is it over? Are we ready to continue?” Nate asked, and figure in a strange suit stated she could take the baby. “No, I got him.”

“It’s okay, I can help,” the woman reassured while taking Shaun from him. Help? Help him by taking the baby by force? “Come here, baby.”

“I’m not giving you him!”

Andrea felt her heart beating faster when bald man, with strange armour and outfit, unholstered his 44. Magnum and aimed Nate with it. She wanted to yell, but the voice didn’t come out.

“Let the boy go.”

“Go to hell. I’m not giving you Shaun!”

Andrea flinched a little bit after hearing a single gunshot, and it took a while her to release what happened. Nate fell back into his pod, blood pouring down from the bullet wound on his chest, tarnishing his vault suit and the pod. The first thing what Andrea noticed was how his eyes turned lifeless as he let out his last groan.

And she would remember that moment rest of her life.

_‘You son of a bitch!’_

“Goddammit,” the bald man swore while the mysterious woman took crying Shaun. “Take baby out of here.”

Andrea hoped that they would accidentally open her door so that she could kill all of them. Without mercy. But she had no strength to open it herself. “At least we have a backup. Freeze her,” the man said turning towards Andrea and left.

_‘Come back you a fucking asshole; you’re so fucking dead.’_

Freeze her? Where were they taking Shaun? Backup? Andrea looked back to Nate and wanted to cry or yell, but she couldn’t. She bet Nora wanted too if she saw all of this.

xxxxx

_“That act of yours was the stupidest idea what you have ever done in your life,” Andrea scolded her childhood friend and gave bedridden Nate worried look, who was stationed in U.S. Military’s hospital after being seriously wounded. “But… you saved four soldiers and lost your leg during your rescue mission and lived.”  
_

_“It did felt the right decision at that time, and it still does. I would do it again,” Nate answered and touched her hand. “How are those soldiers?”_

_“Grateful and alive. Even private who lost his eye,” the woman told. “I should have been there...”_

_“No, Andy...”_

_“I promised Nora to look after you, and I let this happen...”_

_Nate shook his head and smiled. “You were at the headquarters when this happened. Even you can’t be in two places at the same time,” the man pointed out and looked at his amputated leg. “The army already promised me a prosthetic leg. I want a golden one. You know, Nora likes gold. Alternatively, maybe a wooden one would be better.”_

_Andrea grunted frustratedly. “Why do you always turn everything into a joke? You almost lost your life.”_

_“Because you are so sober-minded. You need to relax. War is over,” Nate said but frowned after seeing her face. “Or is it?”_

_“No. They ordered me the Yangtze; I’m leaving tomorrow. I guess this war will be never over,” Andrea almost whispered. “I, uh, I came here to see you. To say I’m proud of you,” she smiled and squeezed his hand._

_“I should be there with you.”_

_“No, you return home. Your wife and newborn son are waiting for you there, and it's better this way. You have so much to lose, and they almost lost you. I don’t have that much. I have Roger and you. But not a child waiting for me at home. Go home, sergeant. Your fight is over.” Andrea stood up._

_“I know you don’t belong to church anymore but… do you want to become my son’s godmother?” Nate’s question made her turn around, and she asked if he was serious. “Yeah. You’re the closest person to me after Nora. Also, we thought that you and Roger would be great parents if something happens to us.”_

_Andrea smiled widely. “Of course.”_

_“Good. Now you have much more to lose than just me and Roger.”_

xxxxx

And she just lost two of them.

And others? They were all dead. Right after her pod opened, Andrea went straight to check on Nora if she was okay. She wasn’t.

Andrea didn’t know how long she sat on the floor, in front of Nate’s pod and cried. She was a soldier of U.S. Army, no; she was more than a soldier. A war hero. However, she wasn’t sure anymore. She wasn’t a hero what they claimed her to be — a hero who couldn't even save her friends or other residents. Not even Shaun. She was one who brought them here to die.

No. There wasn’t time for this. She had to find Shaun. After all, Nora wanted Andrea to take Shaun with her to Vault. He was her godson. His safety was now her responsibility. Now after his both parents were dead. Andrea stood up, staring Nate through pod’s window and exhaled deeply.

“I‘ll find Shaun, and I'll kill those who took him. Those who killed you and Nora,” she kissed her fingers and touched his pod with them. “I love you both.”

After that she left, picking up her dual 10mm pistols from the floor and went to Vault’s main entrance.

xxxxx

Andrea didn’t see anything before her eyes get used to the light after the elevator reached the surface. The sun was too bright after being so long underground. When she finally saw around her, she gasped and covered her mouth. The world had changed so much. Everything, everything was dead. There were no birds, green leaves or grass, no flowers or sounds of animals. Behind her, she saw rusty cars and power armours lying on the ground. Skeletons still inside them.  


__

_‘Is there anyone left? How long it has been?’_ She thought while making her way back home. It was pretty quiet. It didn’t surprise her. What could live here? She swallowed and resisted the urge not to cry anymore. _‘You’re soldier, goddammit.’_

But soldiers had feelings too. They weren’t killing machines like someone believed.

After travelling quite a long time, she finally arrived at Sanctuary only find that everything was destroyed or looted. Checkpoint of the base was collapsed and abandoned, shredded a flag of U.S. still in the pole. She didn’t find anyone from the old base, expect big flies and mosquitoes which horrified her. _‘Fucking radiation.’_

Her childhood home was looted too, almost collapsed. It was practically empty; except for a few burned pictures and books on the shelves, broken furniture and trash on the floor — but no signs of her father. For her misfortune, the sun was settling down. Andrea didn’t want to know what kind of nights this new world wanted to offer her. It was time to make a fire — time to put those survival skills to the test.

xxxxx

A lone survivor sat on the floor next to the campfire, thinking where Shaun, her father and Roger were now. She threw a book into the fire and glared it before turning her gaze to Pip-Boy. Andrea wasn’t good with computers and technology but managed to figure out how it worked. After almost breaking it.

Then she saw something, what shocked her. She felt something sinking inside her as she looked the year on Pip-Boy’s screen.

The screen showed a day and year. October 13, 2287. Andrea stared it with wide eyes, not believing what she saw on the screen. A year couldn’t be fucking 2287. There is no way that she had been inside Vault over 210 years. Running her hand through her hair, gazing into space, she tried to think logically, logically as she could. She had been in cryo so she could have been there longer than a few years. There were skeletons everywhere. The cars, houses and equipment inside Vault were now rusted piles of steel. And the radiation? There was no way that radiation level could be this low after a few years.

Then most essential and saddest thought came into her mind. Roger. 210 fucking years. He was gone, just like everybody else.

_She lost all of them._

“Roger… Oh, god.”

He couldn’t have survived this long. Everybody was gone. Her father, her brothers, Nora, Nate, Roger — everyone was gone. Feeling anxiety attack closing, she exhaled with gasps and begun sob uncontrollably. Her heart thudded in her chest like a crazy, and the tight feeling on her chest almost suffocated her. Slowly, her brain reasoned what had happened and where she was now. Alone in the future and there wasn’t anyone who would comfort her.

She wanted to get out. She had to get out. Without knowing what she was going to do, what she was going to do with her life, Andrea took the pistol next to her and stared it for a moment, feeling her panic attack easing when she gazed the trigger and the barrel.

It was so obvious. It felt easy. Just one press of trigger and she would be with them. As if she belonged to the post-apocalyptic world. Closing her eyes, Andrea felt a tear coming down her cheek and lifted pistol against her head, feeling the cold touch of the barrel touching her chin. Andrea didn’t know how long she held finger on the trigger. Just one press and it all would be over. Then it hit her like lightning from the clear blue sky.

Shaun.

Andrea threw pistol away from her. _‘What the fuck you are doing, soldier?’_ Roger would ask. He and Nate would never forgive her if she committed suicide. However, she could do it to be with him. With her family. Andrea sobbed again and fell to the floor.

“I’m sorry...” Seeing flashback from a moment when she last time saw him. At the Adams Air Force Base, Roger looking at her before aeroplane hatch closed. “I’m so sorry, honey...”

xxxxx

It did take her more than a few days before she finally decided to leave from the base. There wasn’t anything for her anymore. Only memories. Spending her days scouting surroundings of the area and trying to find something to eat. If she could eat, she almost had lost her appetite after realising she was in future. But she had to eat and shape up.

Not to mention how German Shepherd, which had appeared into the base a day ago, did cheer her up. It had greeted her friendly and licked her hand after probably sensing how downhearted she was. After that, it followed her everywhere.

Before leaving, she went to Jensen’s house, finding Shaun’s old cradle and pushed mobile slightly. Nate himself built a crib. Sturdy one as it was still there after two centuries. The woman stared cradle and saw something underneath it. A baby rattle. The one which Jonathan Adams gave to Shaun after he and Nora returned from the hospital.

She had to find Shaun. For Nate and Nora. The dog and his new owner walked to checkpoint and Andrea turned around to look at pre-war military installation last time. Leaving it behind, to face this new world with her new friend.

xxxxx

Following duo’s victory against mosquitoes and spiders which were huge as her new friend was, Andrea and her canine friend went to Concord to find ammo and loot. But the only thing what she found was a bunch of raiders and helpless civilians at the museum. German Shepherd attacked hostiles immediately, and there wasn’t another choice for Andrea but to kill those bastards. Like her ammo wasn’t low already. She heard a strange voice from the balcony above them, noticing the man at the old museum’s terrace, firing hostiles with some kind of laser rifle.

“Hey, you over there! Help us, please!”

Andrea raised her eyebrow as the man went to back to inside. _‘Well, this is a classic trap,’_ she thought but heard sounds of firing from the inside. Her canine friend ran to the door and barked a few times. “You want me to go inside? Great.”

Immediately after stepping inside the Museum of Freedom, she smelled mould and saw class all over the place. The second and third floor above her had collapsed, and roof made from the glass was now history. She remembered her only time when she visited this museum with Nate and Roger. Nora and Andrea had ended up in the nearby coffee shop after spending only fifteen minutes with history nerds. However, her thoughts were disrupted as Andrea heard a gunshot and successfully avoided a bullet which was meant for her.

“There is another one! On the first floor.”

Andrea ran into room next to the entrance and continued her way to the second floor, the dog following her. Dealing with raiders along the way. German Shepherd wasn’t useless either; he was capable of handling raiders as well. Shepherds weren’t popular in the army and police force just for their looks. They were fierce, loyal and strong dogs. Andrea always wanted one, but Roger was allergic to dogs. Ironic, now she had one when he wasn’t there anymore. Andrea shook her head.

_‘Think him later; you have a situation to handle here.’_

She heard three raiders behind the wall and peeked around the corner. Two of them had pistols, and one of them had a knife. They weren't aware of her presence as they were too focused on the door. One of them kicked the door, trying to get through it. Andrea glared raiders and then looked at her new friend. “Psst. I have an idea.”

The plan was to lure raiders away from the door and make them come closer to the door on the hallway. Andrea stood behind the door and gave a dog command to bark. A dog snarled as he stood at the halls another end, glaring raiders with his furious brown eyes.

“Oh come on. I don’t want to kill that. I like dogs.”

“Well, it doesn’t like us. Stay there. I can handle this.”

Andrea kicked the door open when hostile was on the right spot and pulled him into another room, taking him down by breaking his neck. She heard another raider power walking towards her whereabouts, but German Shepherd attacked him, stopping him just before the door. A dog was smart enough to bite hand where he held his pipe pistol. A man cried and tried to cut himself loose with no luck. Shepherd’s bite force was unmatched. The man with a knife was about to attack the dog, but Andrea took care of him by throwing him down. Shepherd did let go of a raider as woman kicked hostile down from the catwalk, following his buddy.

“And that’s that,” Andrea said to dog and heard the door opening. Same dark-skinned man, whom she had seen at the balcony, peeked outside. Shepherd ran into the room straight away, like he would have known him already. Andrea peeked inside the room this time, seeing a few other people inside and flashed a questioning look to a man with a strange outfit. “What happened here?”

“We’re ambushed by those raiders when we came here to look for shelter and some food, but these bastards surprised us and killed a few of us,” the man answered. He looked tired. Andrea could see it from his eyes and hear it from his voice. “Our group escaped into this old museum while one of us protected us, but he died just outside of this place. We thought we’re done for, but then you showed up. So thank you.”

“Hey, it was something that anybody would do, right?” Andrea asked but doubted the morality of people in a time like this.

“I doubt that,” the man finally answered after thinking and Andrea scratched her nose. It was a habit for her to do when she was in an awkward situation.

“So, who are you guys?” She asked, and the man introduced himself and his company. Preston Garvey, Colonel of Commonwealth Minutemen. That explained his outfit; colonial duster and hat.

“Great. I thought I was living the year 2287, not the year 1775.” Preston raised his eyebrow at her statement. Andrea raised her hands as a sign to forget what she just said. “Where are you headed?”

“Mama Murphy saw a large settlement with brick fence near here in her visions, and we thought it could be a good place to settle down. _If_ it is secure.”

_“We?”_ A pissed off sounding woman, Marcy Long, stated. “We are here just because Mama Murphy found some Jet during our way here and saw this settlement. You know Preston, I’m tired of this. Also, we don’t even know where our General is!”

“I know, Marcy, I’m tired too, but we couldn't stay in Lexington either. Damn, General would know what to do,” Preston stated quietly. Marcy didn’t say anything anymore and murmured something by herself while pacing around. “A month ago, there was twenty of us when we left our town, Quincy. Yesterday there were eight. Now, only we are left, and we don’t know where our General is now. She left to Burlington a few weeks back but hasn’t returned. We do fear the worst...”

This place was ruthless to people who tried to survive.

“There is a large settlement with a brick fence just near here. You can go through Concord, northwest. After bypassing the old gas station and forest, there is a place called Sanctuary Hills. I just looted both of them, so there should not be any nasty bugs.”

“Sanctuary Hills,” the old woman said while scratching the dog’s head and looked at Andrea. “You have a history with that place, memories, sad and happy memories. So probably that’s why you don’t wanna come with us there?”

“How... you know,” Andrea faltered. “...what?”

“I saw your dark past, and I saw you stepping out from a cold void, entering into this new world. You’re still learning how to deal with all of this. However, don’t worry,” Mama Murphy said wistfully but sounded then more encouraging. “You will find your faith again. You will find a person you’re looking for, and you will meet _him_ again.”

Him? Before Andrea could ask what woman meant, she heard Preston swearing at the balcony and coming back inside. “More raiders. You seem to know how to fight. I know this wasn’t your fight, but you did still come to our aid...”

“You want me to help you?” Andrea smiled a little. “Don’t worry, Preston. I can handle them.”

“I will help you from up here. Sturgers, what is a situation with power armour?”

“It’s ready. I got that fusion core from downstairs. There is pre-war T-45 power armour on the roof with crashed vertibird next to it; minigun mounted onto it. I hope there is still ammo left somewhere,” Sturgers explained as Andrea took fusion core from him. “Have you used a power armour before?”

“Long time ago.”

She was about to leave but did stop when dog whined sadly. Andrea smiled a little, stating she would return and patted his head.

xxxxx

After opening a door, Andrea saw still intact power armour standing in the rain. Just like U.S Army used to advertise, power armours were made to withstand different conditions. There it was, still standing after 210 years. Hoping it would still work, she put a fusion core into power armour and twisted a hatch’s handler. As it opened, she smirked.

Ripping off the minigun from the vertibird, she jumped down from the roof with a massive thump. Preston was already shooting raiders from the balcony with his strange gun. It looked like a musket from 1775’s. Shit, this guy was serious with his Minutemen stuff.

The first raider tried to attack her with a baseball bat. Andrea watched as raider hit chest plate with a bat. _Clank_. Andrea rolled her eyes under the helmet. Well, a raider was dedicated, she gave her that. After dealing with unfriendly, she saw a few piles of ashes on the ground. Maybe Preston wasn’t that bad combatant after all, just desperate. Desperate to survive and protect his group. He was only with a gun and was committed.

After a few good shots with the minigun, there were maybe two or three raiders left, hiding behind buildings like a coward. _‘Tsk, waste of ammo.’_ Perhaps she should finish them barehanded.

As she went closer to the end of the main alley of Concord, Andrea heard a growl from maintenance hatch. It had been used for pipeline maintenance in a previous life. Whatever was under there and tried to get out, wasn’t there for pipelines. _Clank_. Andrea's eyes widened as she saw huge, ten feet tall angry T-Rex coming from hatch. “...the fuck is that?”

“Deathclaw!” Preston answered back. Andrea disliked this world even more now. She had to get out from here.

“A what?” Andrea shouted, staring monster as it chewed last raiders into pieces. After it was done with them, it turned its head and glared Andrea with angry eyes. It growled and ran towards her.

“Get out of there!” Preston yelled at her from the balcony. Andrea was about to tell him _’easy for you to say’_ but fired minigun instead. It fired a few rounds, but then it stopped.

_‘Tsk. What I just... Waste of fucking ammo.’_

She had her 10mm pistols, and with twenty bullets, plus her knife. Mission impossible. The only thing what she was able to do was to dodge beasts attack quickly as she could when it tried to hit her with claws. She was fast but not in power armour. Claws almost ripped off power armours armoury. The deathclaw struck again with another hand, and Andrea stopped it with her hands. Thanks to her strength training, adrenaline and power armour, she was able to withstand and hold back a considerable amount of pressure for a limited time. But, Andrea didn’t want to test her luck the second time. This creature wasn’t a joke.

Moving away from Deathclaw's way, before losing against its strength, Andrea picked up her 10mm pistol and shot a bullet into beasts eye before it almost hit her with another hand. The shot and pain drew it to the brink of rage, and the creature swung around furiously. With her luck, it hit her with tail and Andrea fell to the ground. The deathclaw turned to look at her with its only good eye, roaring fiercely. It prepared to attack her again, and Andrea picked her 10mm pistol from ground and shot it again. This time one of the bullets hit its already damaged eye, the round going this time deeper.

Just before it reached her, the beast fell into the ground, and the silence landed to Concord after it. No more growling or raiders. Andrea sighed out loud, resting on the tarmac while trying to calm herself. She didn’t like power armours, but this time she was relieved to be in it. Glaring beast for a while, Andrea kicked it after standing up. It almost killed her. How was she going to survive in this world? She was trained to fight humans, not monsters.

“Damn, that was… unbelievable. How you did that?” Preston asked her with an impressed look on his face after getting out from the museum.

“I got lucky, I think.”

“Lucky? Do you know how strong those guys are?” Preston gestured the deathclaw.

“I do know now,” Andrea said. “But remember, I was in power armour, and I only stopped it for a few seconds to move away.”

“I have seen these creatures throwing people who were in power armour,” Preston said. “Believe me; it can do it.”

“What is this thing?”

“You don’t know?” Preston asked.

_‘No, I just wear this vault suit and Pip-Boy for fun.'_ She wanted to say it out loud but then remembered that Preston wasn’t sarcasm-lover. “No, I don’t. I just got out from Vault. About three days ago.”

“Well, if you have lived your whole life in Vault and fight like that,” he faltered. “Anyway, some people say the deathclaws are mutants of pre-war species called chameleons.”/p>

Andrea frowned as she remembered those little colour-changing fellas and glared Deathclaw.

“I hope I won’t meet mutant of a scorpion.”

“Actually, there is one already,” Preston said. It was just what she needed in her life.

xxxxx

Preston’s group had moved to the first floor, just next to the main entrance. They gathered together as a Preston returned to them, telling them the happy news. Their new friend, as Preston called Andrea, had cleared Concord from raiders and Deathclaw, so they were ready to continue their way. “You sure you don’t wanna come there with us?”

“As Murphy said, I have a history with that place. I don’t plan to return there anytime soon, probably never,” Andrea told before exiting from power armour and stared at Sturgers. “I think I will leave this fella with you.”

“You sure you don’t want to keep it?”

“No. I’m better without power armour. I think you guys should keep it. Maybe you will need it more than I do. Thanks anyway.”

Sturgers sure looked happy.

“Are you sure?”

“It would just slow me down,” Andrea answered confidently. German Shepherd barked at her, like trying to get her attention. “Oh, don’t worry boy, I haven’t forgotten you.”

“Dogmeat,” Mama Murphy said suddenly. “It’s his name.”

“Is he yours?”

“Dogmeat doesn't belong to nobody. He stays and helps those who deserve it, and now, he's staying with you. He's a good dog; try to take care of him,” Mama Murphy said. “Some people will help you and some people need your help.”

Andrea wasn’t sure did this woman even know herself what she was talking about or did she just babbled around like older people usually did. Andrea didn’t believe in witchcraft, but at this moment, she was ready to take any information.

“Murphy,” Andrea started and kneeled in the front of her. “Do you know anything… about the kidnapped baby? Taken from a vault?”

“Only thing I can see is… Diamond City. The Great Greenjewel of Commonwealth. But, that’s all I can manage now. It would be best if you try to find answers from there. Of course, if you bring me more Jet,” the woman explained exhausted, but she was interrupted by Preston, who called her with a scolding voice. “We will all die someday, Preston,” the old woman murmured.

“Diamond City it is then,” Andrea said and stood up. “Where I can find it?”

“Downtown. The biggest settlement around here. You can’t miss it. It's built inside an old baseball stadium,” Sturgers told her.

“Fenway Park?” Andrea asked surprised, seeing a group staring her confused. They didn’t recognise the name. Of course, they didn’t.

_‘It’s a whole new world. Get used to it,’_ Andrea thought.

“Don’t try too hard. Try to take care of yourself, dear,” Murphy said. Andrea was trying. Trying not to cry, get angry or get nuts with this place.

xxxxx

Night had started fall down quickly as they returned outside and Andrea gestured a way to Sanctuary. Sturgers was happy with his power armour. Too bad, they had only one fusion core. Andrea thought maybe she could bring them more if she finds any.

“Anyway, thanks all of this,” Preston said. “It would be great to have you in Minutemen.”

“You know, Preston. I’m honoured about your proposal, but I think I’ll stick as a friend now. This place is just new to me. However, if I’m around and any of you are in trouble, or you need my help, I will try my best.”

“That’s understandable. However, if you change your mind, you'll find me from Sanctuary. If it’s a good place to settle down,” he said with a smile. Apparently, he was feeling a little better now. “I hope you’ll find your godson.”

“And I hope you’ll manage to get things going on. Setting up a place to live must be hard nowadays.”

“It is. If everything goes smoothly, I can begin to rebuild Minutemen soon enough. We’re scattered around Commonwealth after Quincy, but hopefully, we’ll find each other. If General returns, no, she will return, and we'll be back in business.” He even sounded a little more optimistic now. “Hey, you didn’t tell us your name?”

“Andrea Maxson.”

She felt something sinking inside her again while saying his surname. Flashback of Roger crossed her mind, and Preston gave her a questioning, maybe pondering look.

“You said you are from Vault, right?” A nod from a woman. “Well, then it is just a coincidence.”

“What is?”

“I’ve heard there is some kind military at the Capital Wasteland. Your surname just reminded me of them.”

“Ah, of course. What would we do without military messing around us?” Andrea murmured. That was precisely what she did need in her life. _No_.

After farewells, Andrea hoped they would find a place to settle down and try to live a normal life. Instead of leaving straightly towards the old stadium, she decided to sleep overnight at the old church. Only an idiot would travel during nighttime. Before entering into church and setting up the traps, she felt eyes on her back. Slowly, the woman glared around her, seeing nothing more but dead Deathclaw and darkness. She disliked this world even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not a fan of action scenes, but I have improved a little bit. Which is a good thing!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chem Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her second 'mission', Andrea meets someone unusual and helps him with his task. Short of.

_“...Now it‘s my turn to go AWOL if that concept even applies anymore. My armour's fusion core is burned out, so I guess my soldiering days are done. I'm heading to Boston on foot, to see if my sister survived all this. She's got an apartment on Boylston Street. This is Mike Daly, signing out. Good luck. And God bless America. Or what's left of it.”_

Vault dweller sighed. _‘Yeah, whatever there is left from that glorious America.’_

A brand new day in a brand new world. Andrea and her canine companion continued their journey towards the southeast, after finding something to eat and tinkering some equipment. Weapon holsters more precisely. She couldn’t carry dual pistols all the time.

Checking her Pip-Boy’s map, Andrea noticed they were closing Lexington. An old industrial estate. They might be able to reach town before night and maybe find a nice place to stay. Find good loot and food. Two cans of pork and beans (or whatever it was) didn’t make the hunger go away.

_“We had a deal, Trudy. Hand over the goods.”_

That sounded like trouble. Seeing three figures arguing at the old Drumlin Diner, Andrea thought about leaving; it wasn’t her problem after all. However, she was still a soldier who wanted to help people. This world did not need selfishness. It was full of it already.

“You piece of shit!” An older woman yelled. “Selling this junk to my boy wasn’t part of our deal if you call it one.”

“As I said, it’s not our fault if he wanted to buy them… whoa whoa!” The man pulled out his pistol after seeing dog and vault dweller. “Easy there, Vaultie. This doesn’t involve you.”

Andrea could disarm both of them, but the older woman and her son were in a line of fire. “You stop waving that gun in my face _or at them_ , or it’s gonna involve me.”

Maybe it was her military appearance and firm tone of voice which made them stand down. Being an officer in the army required good charisma, determined and robust voice though that didn’t matter anymore.

“Okay, okay. Take it easy. Just don’t do anything crazy,” the man said as duo lowered their weapons.

“Now get the fuck out of here. Both of you and don’t come back.”

“Are you fucking kidd—” he started but shut his mouth as Andrea narrowed her eyes. “Fine. Let’s go, Simone.”

Andrea chuckled a little bit as they ran away, in a hurry.

“Well, this was just what I needed. Thank you,” Trudy thanked her as Dogmeat went to see a boy and licked his shaking hand, like trying to help him somehow.

“Not a problem. Is your son okay?”

“He will be. It will not be easy, but we will make it.”

“Do you have any addictol?”

Some soldiers used Jet and other drugs during Resources War, and there was a small chance that addictol was still obtainable too. Addition to drugs. Andrea had found her favourite drinks, Nuka Cola and Gwinnett Stouts, from this Wasteland. That was how people called this place now.

“Not right now but Carla, our travelling trader, should come here back soon as she can with supplies from Diamond City. She left about two days ago.”

“Maybe I can find some before she comes back or maybe I can find those two assholes and make them give their addictols.” Andrea smirked. “So, is there any place from where I could find addictols or drug addict raiders?”

“Hmm. There is a lake southwest from here,” a woman pondered. “My son told me that raiders have ’secret’ drug lab there. Are you sure about this? I don’t want to ask you to do this.”

“No, you didn’t ask. I want to help. If I find some addictol, I will bring it to you.”

“Thank you,” Trudy said. Andrea nodded and turned around to leave the restaurant. Dogmeat on her trail.

xxxxx

The lake wasn’t too far away, but it took a while for the duo to reach it. Andrea faced wild dogs on her way there (or if they were dogs anymore). They acted like a one, barked a lot and attacked with speed and teeth, but they were more like…

_‘Skinned dogs. Zombies. This place is hideous.’_

While Dogmeat took care of one of them, Andrea killed one with her knife and murmured something by herself. She didn’t want to kill dogs, even if they were skinned and angry ones, but she had no choice. Glancing around, hearing how spooky quiet the forest was, Andrea thought about finishing her job before the dark. She had seen battlefield before, seen horrors of it but this place was different. As humans were predictable, monsters of this world weren’t. Funny how things turned out. Animals were top of the food chain now.

As the duo approached old lake slowly, Andrea saw a man leaning against a fallen tree, stalking someone or something through his scope of a rifle. The man had body length jacket, held together by a belt with several pouches, had a cap on his head with two rifle rounds strapped to the brim by the sweatband. He looked like a mercenary but not as bad as that asshole back in the Vault.

Andrea glared man thoroughly as this was too focused on sniping. She glanced Dogmeat next to her, telling him to stay behind and approached man slowly. Though grass was dead and dry, her footsteps didn’t make any sound. _Stealth Steps_. That’s how her comrades had called them — the ability to move without making sounds. Taking her pistol from the holster, she aimed it towards sniper, touching his head with the barrel. “Put that rifle on the ground and don’t move. What’s your business here?”

“How I am supposed to put the gun down and not to move at the same time?” The man stated nervously.

“Don’t test me.” The man sighed and put his rifle down to the ground. “Now answer my question.”

“I’m just here to do my job. You know what job is?”

“Yeah, that’s why I am here too. You with the raiders?”

“No, I am trying to get rid off these fu— freaking raiders. I don’t care if I have to kill some raiders for the caps. Or you,” the man stated again.

_‘Caps? Why would anybody do anything for the caps?’_

“Is there a drug lab down there?”

The man shrugged as an answer and Andrea hit his head with a pistol, not hard enough to knock him out but enough to make him talk. “Next what will hit your head, will be the bullet.”

“Okay, fine. I was hired to kill these raiders for, uh, my customer. Those raiders owe him caps and drugs, but they didn’t listen to him. So here I am, trying to do my job until you came and ruined it.”

He was talking a lot for a man who had a gun pointed against his head, or maybe it was a reason why he spoke a lot.

“Sure. Are you sniping them from the outside? Turn around,” Andrea said before going back a few steps, just in case of surprise. As the man turned around, still holding his hands up, she frowned.

_‘Jesus, he’s just a kid,’_ Pair of blue eyes glared back to her.

“Oh great, I was surprised by vault dweller, _again_. Maybe I need to train my scouting skills more.”

“More like ‘mind your surroundings’ training,” Andrea lectured. The boy rolled his eyes. “So, let’s see. Maybe we can take them down together?”

“Are you stupid? You just sneaked up on me, hold me up, ask what I am doing here, then you ask me to work with you,” the boy laughed, trying to think was she just naive or retarded. “And anyway, I don’t think you have even caps to buy my services.”

“Always doing it for cash?”

“When you’re good at something, never do it for free,” the boy stated blankly but saw a little smile on woman’s face. They didn’t know how long they stared each other, thinking about how to get out of this situation or how to negotiate, or how to kill each other.

“Hmm. You said they owe drugs and caps to your customer, right? They probably have all those things at their lab, yes? What do you say if we go down there to take care of them, and you can keep all the goods? Including merchandise that doesn’t belong to your customer, as a payment of your service for me?” Andrea suggested.

The boy frowned and continued glaring her. “You don’t want anything?”

“The only thing what I want is an addictol.”

“Why do you need an addictols? Are you high or something?”

“No. Son of my _customer_ needs it,” Andrea said determinedly. “It’s like... killing two birds with one stone?”

This kid wasn’t a bad guy. Of course, he was mercenary, and Andrea knew mercenaries as she had worked with them before. They couldn’t be trusted, but this kid was different. She noticed his empathic look when Andrea told she needed medicine to help someone.

“How do I know I won’t end up with a knife in my back after we are done?”

“You don’t. You know the risks as much as I do. However, if we want to finish our tasks and make our customers happy, there shouldn’t be any problem, or I swear, you will end up with a knife in your back.”

“Or you will end up with .308 bullet in your head,” the boy stated firmly.

“Andrea Maxson,” she offered her hand. It really did _hurt_ her deep inside to say that name. It reminded her every time that Roger was gone, and she was alone. But Andrea shook her head again mentally. The man frowned even more while he murmured something. “What?”

“Are you from the Brotherhood of Steel?”

“No, I am not. What’s that?”

“Military. Bunch of idiots collecting technology and messing with people lives. You share a surname with that fu— freaking idiot who runs the whole circus,” the sniper murmured. Andrea recalled Preston telling about them after hearing her surname. “You’re not his family member?”

“No, I’m not. I don't even know who are they. As you can see, I’m vault dweller,” Andrea answered. “Call me Andrea.”

“Robert Joseph MacCready.”

“So, _RJ_ , how do we get in?” Andrea asked him and gestured towards the collapsed building at another side of the small lake. “They have that secret lab of theirs underground?”

“How do you know?”

“That building was a gift shop a long time ago, not a laboratory. They probably did set their lab into employees premises which is more secure.”

“Well, you are right. I’m not a fan of going into building guns blazing, so the front door is not an option. There are presumably traps too,” MacCready said. This kid wasn’t stupid. “Can I take my rifle now?”

Andrea nodded. “Make sure there are no other ‘vault dwellers’ sneaking around.”

“Oh haha. You’re funny,” the boy murmured as woman whistled quietly, low enough so Dogmeat could hear it. Soon, the dog came to her, waving his tail. “What is this? German Shepherd? Is he with you?”

“Yeah, he is my backup.” Andrea stated and patted Dogmeat’s head. “He is capable of handling raiders on his own. Why?”

“You remind me of someone,” MacCready said as he glared both of them and returned to look through his scope. “I can’t see anyone outside at the moment, but I see a fat pipeline with a hatch. Maybe that’s their another exit?”

“Let’s go find out,” Andrea said with a smile.

MacCready wasn’t still sure what to think about her. The woman wasn’t ordinary scavver. Her black bob hair was smooth, clean and well cut, and she wasn’t regular vault dweller either. She had this ‘military appearance', a manner more likely, strong and tough voice and knew something about combat. Either they had small army inside Vault, or she has connections with that circus of tin cans.

xxxxx

Pipelines hatch was closed tight, but Andrea was able to lift it, and let the boys go first, Dogmeat ahead of them, sniffing around. He could sniff bad guys easily. “Do you have a handgun?”

“I only use my rifle. I’m best with sniper rifles, no matter where I am shooting with it. I have a knife though,” he said and pointed his knife under a jacket.

“Maybe I should watch my back, I don’t want to be stabbed with a knife either,” Andrea said with a little grin.

“Don’t worry. I will use my rifle is something comes up. It’s less painful,” MacCready answered, smiling. Water was flooding inside the pipeline, splashes and traps on the floor making sneaking harder. Suddenly Dogmeat started to growl quietly, and the duo heard people talking.

“When next delivery is coming, boss? Billy is getting anxious. There aren’t enough components to prepare this new drug...”

“Soon. Wolfgang and Simone are trying to find some. I hope they will succeed with traders.” Andrea frowned. Didn’t that jackass in leather outfit call his friend ”Simone” back at Drumlin Diner?

“I hope we can trust those two, boss. They are associated with Goodneighbor. Mayor of that _shithole_ doesn’t like us.”

“Hah. He has a reason for that. However, he doesn’t have influence here either. So fuck him,” another person said. Trio inside the pipe approached a big hole on the side of the pipeline and took a peek. Seeing three raiders inside the cave, one sitting on the seat, probably the boss man, second standing in front of him. The third person was leaning against the wall, cleaning his fingernails with a knife.

“Did you saw others?” Andrea whispered to her new companion.

“Yeah. There were four hostiles outside before you showed up. So, we have about seven guys opposing us.”

“Probably more. I managed to scare this duo, Wolfgang and Simone, away a few hours ago. I wouldn’t be surprised if they came here.”

“Or they returned to Goodneighbor. Those two aren’t raiders, but it’s good to know they consort with them. So, how do you want to do this, boss?”

“You call me boss even though I haven’t given you any cash yet?”

“My reward is there, hopefully. If not—"the sniper glanced her hand. "Then I’ll steal that Pip-Boy of yours after you are worm food.”

“Unbelievable,” Andrea said while grinning.“It’s your choice, partner. Rest of them will hear us no matter how we approach them. We could try sneaking, but the place is too bright. The good thing is, we have their boss in line of fire. However, the rest of them are still a problem. Guns blazing?”

Somehow she had waited for this.

Sniper rolled his eyes and snorted. “You’re the boss, boss.”

“Of course I am,” Andrea smirked. ”You stay here. Snipe coming raiders while I’m trying to bluff them.”

“You're going there?” MacCready asked and gestured towards raiders. Another raider had appeared into a cave and was now talking with their boss and woman.

“Don’t worry. Not my first gunfight. Also, don’t forget, there is payment waiting,” Andrea stated lightly, releasing safety of her pistols and got a confused look from a sniper.

This woman was crazy, stupid or both.

xxxxx

Was this woman crazy, stupid or both, it was still unclear. However, one thing was sure; she wasn’t a rookie. Right after she had left pipeline and alarmed raiders, she shot two of them without hesitation and used hand-to-hand combat on raider boss, besting him in seconds while sniper himself killed two raiders right after they showed up in the doorway. MacCready had never seen a grown man losing to a small woman that easily. More raiders were sent out to investigate gunshots. Trio encountered a dozen hostiles, as they reached the main floor and the lab, with minimal injuries.

Chem laboratory itself was motherload. Full of drug stacks, from Jet to Buffouts and lots of bags. Full of cash. _Bottlecaps_. The current currency of Wasteland. Andrea gave all the bags to MacCready as he stuffed them into his backpack. “Are you sure that your backpack is going to hold all that weight?”

“It is made from leather, of course, it will,” MacCready said and gave a addictols to Andrea. “You sure you will manage with only those?”

“That was the deal. So it’s done now. Hopefully, our customers will be happy now, or we did this for nothing.”

“Well, if this was a futile trip, it was a funny one,” MacCready announced. “You know, I’m still wondering why did you ask me to help you? You knew I was a mercenary, but still, you asked my help. You even gave all this stuff to me. If I had been someone else, you would have been killed immediately after you first time turned your back on me. However, you did it.”

The woman hummed thinking before responding. “Saw your expression when I told that I was looking medicine for someone. From that moment I knew you weren’t a bad guy. Furthermore, you’re pretty good with that rifle, kid. I shouldn’t piss you off,” Andrea stated. MacCready had someone whom he cared about, but she didn’t want to ask about it.

Sniper snorted while picking up his backpack. ”Not a bad guy, huh? You know, I kill people for a living.”

“Nobody is innocent nowadays,” MacCready replied sounding firm.

“I meant children and pregnant women, kid.”

“Smartass.”

xxxxx

“So this is where we split up. Thanks,” the sharpshooter said and offered his hand this time after new partners exited the building and disarmed all the traps. Like Andrea had thought, a sniper wasn’t an idiot. She smiled a little and nodded.

“It was a pleasure. Are you sure you can continue travelling at night?”

“I shoot and move better at night. Daylight is what I hate,” MacCready declared.

“Like a true sniper, huh?” The woman chuckled a little bit. “Don’t get yourself killed there, kid.”/p>

The boy gave her scowl after she called him kid, again, murmuring something about mungos. Whatever that meant. Andrea and Dogmeat watched him leaving before returning to Drumlin.

Trudy was closing the shop and looked relieved when Andrea returned with addictols. “Thank you. Again. You can stay here overnight. Wasteland is pretty dangerous at night. Oh, here is your payment,” Trudy said, giving Andrea a bag of caps. Her first caps.

“Thank you too. Um, I would like to sleep outside if it’s okay. I would like to have some personal time.”

“You can use this,” the shop keeper said suddenly and took a sleeping bag from the shelf. Andrea thanked her again and turned to look at her son, Patrick. He was still shaking and murmuring something by himself — damn drugs. Andrea still remembered how it felt to be ‘high’ from drugs. How the feeling of pain and hunger disappeared, making everything simple. When the effect of morphine stopped, the pain came back and… She could only imagine what Patrick went through.

Imagine what people went through two hundred years ago.

xxxxx

_Wasteland_. Country what for she fought and gave everything for, turned into this Wasteland after world leaders decided to blast everything into pieces. There wasn’t anything left. Expect remnants of humankind fighting over loot, homes and family. Only one purpose in their mind. Survival. Andrea thought what people did in order to survive after the war? What Roger did after they dropped the A-bombs? Touching her tags while walking on the road, she glanced her name on pre-war dog tags.

‘NO’ on the tag indicated that she had no religion after the Sino-American War. And not especially after this. Who could believe in anything after all this? Andrea let tags drop down and lifted her gaze to the sky. Stars were still visible, against the rising dawn. Stars had not changed after the war as everything else had. She thought again, what Roger had told her about starlight. That stars were the place where souls resided. Was he there too now? Watching her now?

Lexington appeared behind the hill, and Andrea turned Diamond City radio off before entering into the town. It had to be full of raiders. It was always raiders. She went into the first apartment, finding Nuka-Cola, cigarettes, two packets of .38 rounds and some food, stuffing all her loot into her new backpack.

While Andrea and Dogmeat exited the building, she heard a familiar but _alarming sound_. It sounded like whistle first, but then she heard a big explosion and felt ground shaking a little bit. She grunted as she saw an elevated catwalk between buildings and power armoured person with a Fatman.

_‘Great. Hostile with a fucking Fatman. Thanks a lot for General Brock and his group for developing this so-called greatest weapon which U.S. Army ever had, and for what? So these jackasses could nuke the shit out of this town? What is this person even shooting at?’_

Andrea narrowed her eyes as she tried to identify targets, seeing people running around the area and swinging their arms. However, their behaviour was unusual. Dogmeat growled when one of them came near enough. During that moment, Andrea saw a feral ghoul first time. This zombie, or what the hell it was, didn’t have its arms anymore. Its skin was rotten, clothes were shredded, and it acted more like a zombie than a human. It sniffed the air, ate stuff from the ground and moved around without a destination. Soon it had more company when others wandered towards Andrea and Dogmeat. Andrea crouched, trying to avoid their line of sight. After a few minutes, she heard whistle again and saw a massive explosion in Lexington’s downtown area.

“Yeah, let’s get the hell out of here. I don’t want to have a mini-nuke in my ass,” Andrea stated to whining Dogmeat and turned around slowly, cursing guys of Fort Strong for developing Fatman. She missed the days when only the military had overpowered weapons.

xxxxx

The old car landfill was full of huge rats and radioactivity, latter one making Andrea retreat immediately when her Pip-Boy warned about radiation coming from the warehouse. However, the machine started to beep again as they were closing Boston’s downtown.

“Tha hell?” She said and checked the computer on her left arm. _Diamond City Radio_ and _Classical Radio_ stations were still available, but there was now yet another radiofrequency on the list.

_Military frequency AF95_.

Maybe it was old, forgotten frequency from the time before the war, playing over and over on a loop. Andrea shook her head, imagining how Nate would lecture about her pessimistic view of life, which she called ’realistic’.

_‘Nate would probably say something like ‘What if it’s old and forgotten? It would remind people about the long-forgotten U.S. Army. It would be an eternal memory of our existence. As long as it will be on the loop.’_

She chuckled herself and turned frequency on. First, the only thing what she could hear was static as Pip-Boy tried to decode frequency, but the sound became more apparent after a few minutes.

_‘This is Scribe Haylen of Reconnaissance Squad Gladius to any unit in transmission range…. sustained casualties, and we’re running low on supplies. ….port or evac from our position at Cambridge Police Station. Autom...’_

It sounded like this message was new. Andrea didn’t recognise term scribe or unit Reconnaissance Squad Gladius. The message had to be post-war. Cambridge. The area had changed a little bit in 200 years, but she could still recognise Cambridge next to the highway. It wasn’t far away, and she knew where the Police Station was. Dogmeat whined and watched her with a questioning look in his eyes.

“What do you say, buddy? Should we save some lives? Again? Maybe food or caps are waiting for us there?” Andrea asked from Dogmeat, who barked and waved his tail. “If there is anybody left...”

Lecturing herself again about being pessimistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: aaaand everyone knows who is behind that frequency. Haha.
> 
> Maybe one day she'll arrive to Airport. But not today. Btw, I love RJ. A lot.


	4. ArcJet System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea finds herself helping people again, but this time it's military turn. Without even knowing anything about them, she agrees to help Paladin with his task to infiltrate the old facility.

Sounds of gunshots and freaky cries echoed through side streets of Cambridge, and the closer duo went building of old police station, freakier voices sounded. Andrea concluded that voices belonged to those zombie creatures and unholstered both of her 10mm pistols. Her eyes widened little as she witnessed a herd of these mindless zombies running around and attacking someone inside power armour at the front yard of Police Station. Recognising power armour as a T-60, she thought how and from where a man got it. However, Andrea returned to reality when Dogmeat went to help this power armoured man. Barking furiously and killed one of the zombies with ease.

“Civilian in the perimeter! Check your fire!” the man commanded while Dogmeat continued his killing spree, showing his true abilities in action as a German Shepherd. During the fight, one of the zombies got a too close man and woman at the front door. Andrea picked her knife from her boot and threw it toward the creature and knife penetrated its head. Andrea reminded herself how much she disliked this place when she witnessed how the creature’s head crumbled. After making sure the duo at the front door was all right, she returned to fight.

“Stay still,” the woman said firmly as a man winced. “I cannot patch you if you swing around.”

“I’m trying. It’s hard to stay still when there is a herd of feral ghouls at our front yard,” the man stated murmuring, and woman glanced trio. Amount of feral ghouls were decreasing, thanks to the trio’s effort.

“Don’t worry, they will handle it,” the woman said a little smile and took a stimpak from first aid kit. “Don’t move. I don’t want to inject this into the wrong place.”

Eventually, gunshots stopped, and the duo glanced their protectors, seeing how power armoured man scouted the area and woman in vault suit was doing same. Probably. She was more like her dog, listening environment before holstering weapons. There were approximately dozens of zombies lying on the ground and even more at outside. The man inside T-60 walked towards stairways to the barricaded gantry and stopped after reaching the body of a fallen comrade.

“Rest in peace, Knight Keane. Ad Victoriam.”

He stood there a while before returning to their helpers, glancing sternly muscular woman with black straight, angled bob hair, dark brown eyes and heavy freckled face. Right next to a woman sat her canine companion, adult German Shepherd. “My squad and I appreciate the assistance, civilian. But what’s your business here?”

“I picked up your SOS-message at the Lexington, and I came here to check the situation.”

“Are you from local Vault?”

“I left from Vault about six days ago,” she answered, and the man frowned again.

“I’m surprised; not many could admit that they are from the Vault. However, judging from your outfit, you don’t even try to hide it.”

Andrea hummed agreeing. “Um… who are you, people?”

“My name is Paladin Danse of Brotherhood of Steel,” he said and looked at his company. “His name is Knight Rhys, and the young lady next to him is Scribe Haylen.” 

It was Andrea’s time to frown, and she crossed her arms.

Brotherhood of Steel. The same military which Preston and MacCready had mentioned. Their leader shared the same surname with her. She wasn’t thrilled about the fact military still lurked around here.

“I beg your pardon but if it’s okay to ask, what are you doing here? I imagined there would be more soldiers with you?” Andrea asked politely again. It wasn’t her business, but it was something that bothered her.

“We’re on recon duty, sent here to search technology and pre-war documents. However, our squad got ambushed. First by raiders when we arrived at the Commonwealth, losing two Knights on the same day. After that, we attempted to resupply ourselves by investigating Airport and Fort Strong, but we’re surprised by super mutants. Scribe Haylen detected odd energy readings coming from somewhere Commonwealth. We tried to report to our main chapter about our findings, but Police Station main antenna is broken,” Paladin explained and gestured towards the long antenna.

“Later, these feral ghouls attacked our stronghold. While Scribe used our communication gear to send out a short-range distress call, our remaining squad tried to fight off the ghouls. You saw the rest.”

Andrea found that these _zombies_ were feral ghouls and there was _super mutants_ out here. Whatever they were, she didn’t want to know. And then there was this unlucky squad. “I’m truly sorry about your losses. That was unnecessary to ask. I apologise.”

“I appreciate your apology, civilian. You wanted to know who you helped.” Andrea scrutinised his light brown eyes and scars on his face. His facial expression was firmly and observing — typical military officer.

“Excuse me, sir, if I may?” Scribe Haylen spoke suddenly, and Paladin gave her permission to continue. “I’ve modified the radio tower on the roof of the station, but it isn’t just enough. We need something that will boost the signal, and I think I found a solution to our problem. Some pre-war records mentioned facility called ArcJet Systems. There is a chance that this facility contains a device called Deep Range Transmitter, designed for long-range communication. The company completed the project in 2077, just before the Great War. It could be what we need.”

“So you’re not _a hundred per cent_ sure?” Knight Rhys asked, annoyed, while he tried to stand up.

“Well, the document is over two hundred years old, Rhys,” Haylen answered. “It may still be there, or someone may have taken it.”

Paladin grunted and rubbed his unshaven chin, like thinking their options.

“You said ArcJet Systems?” Andrea asked the younger girl. “I know where it is. It’s northwest from here. I can help you infiltrate the facility and secure transmitter. If you allow me to help you?”

“So it is settled,” Paladin said, and Andrea saw a small glimmer of hope on his face. “Haylen, take Rhys inside and bind the rest of his wounds. And Rhys, when you’re ready, I want you to bury Knight Keane.”

“I’m on it,” Rhys replied.

“ _After_ Haylen has taken care of your wounds, Knight.”

Rhys nodded and the duo headed inside the Police Station. “All right, civilian. We're going to an unknown area, and we don’t know who we will face there. Head inside and resupply yourself, then let me know when you’re ready.”

“But if you’re running low on supplies—”

“You helped us to fight off feral ghouls, and now you’re willing to help us secure the transmitter. It’s a least how I can repay you. Without you... _you two_ ,” Paladin faltered when he remembered German Shepherd. “This could have been the end of our squad.”

xxxxx

“There it is, ArcJet System,” Andrea stated after they finally reached the top of the hill and covered her eyes from the sun. “Are you ready?”

“Should I be the one who asks the questions?” Paladin questioned with a firm tone of voice.

“I was checking. I’m ready,” Andrea responded with a little smile. She didn’t know what they might face there, but she was eager to go. Eager for action.

The facility was utterly dark, empty and silent. Lights worked only in specific rooms, and they had to rely on their flashlights. First, it seemed there wasn’t anyone else inside the building, but someone or something had taken care of building's security. It made Paladin concerned.

“Someone got here before us,” he stated, meaning four destroyed Protectrons on the floor. “We have to be careful. Facility's security is taken care off by someone or something, but it doesn’t make our job any easier. Follow me,” Paladin continued.

Andrea looked around, trying to find something to loot but saw only documents, broken machinery and parts of Protectrons. Trio arrived into the lab control room, and she went straightly to a terminal, snorting as she watched terminal screen.

“Is there something wrong?” Paladin asked.

“If you happen to be coincidentally MIT level hacker, then nothing isn’t wrong,” Andrea murmured and glared another terminal on her left. “Well, here goes nothing. I hate technology.”

After multiple wrong guesses, she sighed and heard Paladin grunting while he tried to open a door with force. “Any luck with that terminal?”

“No. What do you know about this place?”

“Scribe Haylen told me this place was working on the nuclear-powered rocket during the 2075's, according to documents we found. She also mentioned Mars Shot Project and deep range transmitter.”

“They wanted to fly to Mars. Did Scribe mention ArcJet System CEO's name?” Andrea asked curiously.

“No, I don’t think so. She only found one name from documents; Dr Rory McCellan? Why?”

Andrea frowned as she recognised the name. “He was a scientist who worked for the U.S. Army before ArcJet System hired him. He said that working for the military was ’horrible, never-ending grind of broken promises, slashed budgets and ridiculous deadlines’.”

“How do you know about it?”

“I did _read_ about it,” Andrea answered and wasn’t sure did Paladin believe her or not. She had heard about the ArcJet System and XMB booster engine from her father. It was on the news before the war too. The woman straightened her back, glaring terminal again after failing numerous times. There had to be way in. _'How about this? It’s a long shot but...’_ An acceptable sounding beep came from the computer speakers, and Andrea cheered by herself. Even once she succeeded in hacking computers. 

“I’m in! Fucking piece of shit.”

“Outstanding. What did you do?”

“Password was the name of XMB boosters satellite which McCellan created. They told about satellite’s launch,” Andrea answered but closed her mouth. There wasn’t news or television anymore. “I can now change passwords. Just a moment.”

Paladin glared her as she changed password of control rooms. “Did you _read_ about that too?”

“If we do get out of here, I will tell you,” Andrea replied. “I believe it’s not the time.”

“What do you mean?”

“As you said, we are not alone.”

Paladin turned to look behind him as security doors opened and figures attacked them immediately. It wasn’t raiders this time but some kind of _robots_. The first robot ran through the door, staring trio with its yellow eyes and Paladin shot it with his laser rifle.

“Multiple synth targets! Take them down!” Even without Paladins suggestion, or command, Andrea picked up her pistol and shot three incoming synths with Paladin.

“What the hell are those?”

“If we do get out of here, I will tell you. Now we must get moving,” Paladin stated and continued towards a hallway, Andrea grumbling silently before following him. Typical military officer.

xxxxx

“Okay. I cannot wait until we get out. What are these _synths_?” Andrea asked as the last synth fell, repeating _‘systems offline’_ line and she turned around to look at the man. Thanks to their effort and pretty good teamwork, even Dogmeat was able to coordinate with their moves, hostiles were defeated pretty quickly after Andrea managed to activate test chambers powers. Power armour prevented Paladin for being vaporised by laser shots, and she took a few hits from shock baton, mostly because she tried to keep Dogmeat save.

“These are synths, made by the Institute. They’re quite like robots but more dangerous.”

“What is Institute?” Andrea frowned confused.

“You really aren’t from here? They’re a group of scientist who went underground when the Great War started. They have spent two last centuries littering Commonwealth, and it’s surrounding areas with their technological nightmares. People are talking about kidnappings and how people were people replaced by machines. They created synths to overpower humanity. It’s unacceptable. They simply can’t be allowed to exist.”

As if this world wasn’t dangerous already.

“An elevator should be now online, but let’s be more careful. I think synths are after Deep Range Transmitter too.”

xxxxx

And Paladin was right. As they approached the upper control room where the transmitter was supposed to be, they saw synths running around the room. This time there was a smaller herd of them and fewer synths with laser rifles. Andrea avoided usage of her pistols, taking care of them with close-quarters combat. Last two synths were hiding behind an iron shelf, and Andrea kicked nearby computer table towards it with one good kick. Desk hit the bookshelf, and shelf crashed synths as it fell to the ground.

“Good kick, civilian,” Paladin praised her.

“Didn’t miss a leg day on the gym,” Andrea joked, though seemingly joke went over his head as Paladin just shook his head.

“All right, it seems none of them didn’t make out of the room before we arrived. Let’s find that Deep Range Transmitter and get the hell out of here,” Paladin stated and started to inspect synths. Andrea could tell that he was worried about his squad. Maybe the man was more eager to leave the building that she was. There was still that imperative feeling inside her. Need to fight. Need to find something and fight against it.

xxxxx

“Well, that could have gone smoother,” Paladin said while taking his helmet off after reaching the surface.

 _“Smoother?_ I thought we made a pretty good team,” Andrea wondered while Dogmeat yawned. “Oh, you were bored, huh?”

“Yes, we did. It was refreshing to work with a civilian who can follow orders and take care of themselves in the heat of battle.”

“Well, it was refreshing to work with someone with military training. You soldiers are pretty rare nowadays, I think?” Andrea asked. Then she remembered their conversation inside the control room. “I, uh, I think I owe you an explanation. I am indeed from Vault. Vault 111.”

“Did you have a gym there and people who taught how to fight?” Paladin asked, confused. Andrea wasn’t sure was he joking or not.

“No. We were put into cryostasis. I just woke up a few days ago,” she continued, and Paladin raised his eyebrow.

“And others?” Andrea shook her head and stared into space while.

“It’s graveyard now — frozen mummified corpses in the pods and old skeletons on the floor. According to Vault-Tec terminal, others died because of asphyxiation due to life support failure. A few skeletons have bullet holes in their skulls. According to Overseers terminal, Vault 111 was designed only to test long-term effects on suspended animation on unaware, human subjects. It was forbidden to use life-saving measures on us. Staff was also expendable. They had food and water for 180 days. It seemed that there was a riot when the time came up and they found out that Vault-Tec would never allow them to open the vault. Only Overseer had Pip-Boy to open the door,” Andrea explained and pointed at her Pip-Boy on her left arm. “Staff died before they got out.”

“Wait. They had food for 180 days? Do you mean—”

“After bombs fell, they closed the Vault. I’m pre-war," the woman said. “I woke up and found myself two hundred years in the future.”

“How your life support didn’t fail?”

Andrea shrugged and put her long bangs behind her ear. “I was conscious for a while at some point. Witnessed a mercenary-looking man and woman in strange insulation suit killing my childhood friend and kidnapping his son in front of me. His mother was among us too. I don’t know how long I was in cryo until somebody opened my pod and let me go. Now, my only mission here is to find their kidnapped son. He’s the only thing I have left from my old life,” Andrea told and looked up to Paladin. Now it was his time to exhale deeply.

“It sounds so unbelievable. However, it’s not the first time when I hear stories like that about Vault-Tec. According to Brotherhoods intel, most Vaults had some kind of experiment going on.”

Andrea wasn’t sure was she surprised about news or not.

“In the name of science, huh? Well, they are not so different from the government,” she said quietly. ”But hey, about this mission… Do you want that transmitter?”

Paladin raised his eyebrows on a sudden change of subject but nodded while Andrea took transmitter from her backpack, giving it to him. “There is something I would like to ask from you.”

“Ask away.”

“I’m not a hundred per cent sure about your story, but it seems that you’re not from this time. Your appearance and behaviour is something that people of wasteland doesn’t have anymore. You follow orders, and you seem to know how to handle yourself in a fight. If you are pre-war, do you have any experience with the military?”

“Actually, I am... I was in the army before the war,” Andrea faltered and showed her dog tags.

“As I thought. Brotherhood of Steel isn’t U.S. Army, but a group of U.S. Army soldiers founded our organisation, so we’re somewhat connected with them,” Paladin told her. ”There is one question, proposal actually. We had a lot thrown at us back there. Our mission could have ended up in failure, but you kept your cool and handled it like a soldier. Even if you didn’t know what you were fighting against,” he added. ”There is no doubt in my mind that you’ve got it what it takes. Not forgetting your military experience.”

“You’re asking me to join into Brotherhood of Steel?” Andrea asked respectfully, and the man nodded.

“The way I see it, you’ve got a choice. You can continue wandering in a wasteland from place to place, trading an extra hand for rewards. Or you could join the Brotherhood of Steel and be again part of the military you had to left behind a long time ago.”

It sounded too good. Duo stared at each other for a moment, and Andrea looked away, thinking about her options. It was an opportunity for her to continue her military life. Brotherhood was a little different from the U.S. Army. Their main objective was to collect dangerous technology from wasteland and prevent unwanted and harmful use of technology by wastelanders. It was their way to protect civilians, as Paladin had explained it. Andrea knew it. What kind of horrors humankind was able to do with science and technology.

But was that what she wanted? As much as she loved the army, she hated it at the same time and their way to act. Their leaders. Their selfishness. Pentagon had backstabbed her, _no_ — her and her brothers-in-arms more than once and expected her to continue working for them. She didn’t want to go through that again.

“I’m sorry. I don’t have faith in the military anymore. People, to whom I swore my oath, they let me down more than once.”

“I do understand; it’s a big decision. However, if you change your mind, you can find me from Police Station,” Paladin said confidently. “May I ask your name? I would like to know who saved our lives back there at the station.”

Andrea glanced him, switching her stance nervously. Maybe Paladin noticed it. Thinking what Preston and MacCready told her about the specific surname.

“Andrea Adams.”

xxxxx

“Are we in luck, sir?” Knight Rhys asked as Paladin, and his companions — those whom Rhys ignored — returned to Police Station.

“Yes. Mission was successful. We have the transmitter.”

“Finally some good news. Good work, sir.”

“I didn’t do it alone. I got some help from our newest ally,” Paladin said. “However, she wasn’t sure about joining into our ranks, but I left the request open. Until that, she’s allowed to stay here if she wants but only if she stays out of our way.”

“Thank you. But I’ll hit the road now. I don’t want to use any of your supplies,” Andrea nodded politely.

Knight Rhys glared her from head to toe and bridled. “Good. We didn’t want you here, anyway.”

“Knight Rhys,” Paladin Danse raised his voice, and the younger man apologised. Haylen walked to Andrea, giving her smile while saying ‘thank you’ and offered her few stimpaks before vault dweller continued her journey. Closing the door behind her, Andrea heard soon someone opening it again.

Paladin.

“Is there something wrong?” Andrea asked as the man stared her for a while, taking laser rifle from his hip.

“I would like to give you this.”

“ _Why?_ You don’t need it?”

“Take it as payment. You did a good job at ArcJet Systems, soldier,” he said, stressing word soldier. Andrea moved her gaze between the laser rifle and his almost copper-coloured eyes.

“I’m… I’m honoured about this, but you will need it probably more than I do.”

“Brotherhood soldier always carries a backup gun, and I have many guns here. Take it; it’s least what I can give you after what you did. My laser rifle is better than that pipe pistol,” Paladin stated and glanced pipe pistol quickly on her hip. Finally, Andrea sighed and took a laser rifle from man, examining it and saw the words _‘Righteous Authority’_ engraved into it.

“It’s one of my personal weapons. I bought it, modded it and took good care of it. It’s yours now.”

“Has someone ever told you that you’re a little bit hard-headed?” Andrea asked, amused and saw little smile again on his face after he said ’yes’. “Figures. I have to go now. However, fire up your military frequency if you guys need help with troubles. I will come back as fast as I can.”

xxxxx

As usual, she did end up into trouble with raiders this time. And they chose up a wrong fight. Andrea made her way to back door of the old store, after killing hostiles and noticed that the door was locked. The woman murmured something by herself while opening a lock with tools and saw three more raiders standing behind it after opening the door.

Trio glared her a moment, and Andrea glared them back, picking up her dual pistols as fast as she could (like in the slowed film) when she realised that they were about to kill her. Killing two of them with few shots, she almost killed the last raider but witnessed hostile falling to the ground after _someone else_ shot him. Immediately, Andrea pointed her pistol towards the approaching figure and narrowed her eyes when she recognised the man. “This must be fate… Or are you following me?”

“No. But you were the one who gave me a lecture about ’mind your surroundings’ bullshit and look, I saved your a-s-s.” MacCready said as he walked towards her, holding his rifle on his shoulder. Andrea bridled and holstered her weapons.

“Being surprised by a vault dweller in a wide area is little different from being surprised by raiders after crashing a door, kid. And I would have killed him myself. What are you doing here, anyway?”

“What? I can’t travel anywhere when I want to?” The man asked and admired laser rifle on her back. “Hm. Not bad gun. Whom you did kill for that?”

“Brotherhood soldier gave it to me.”

“Argh. I knew you had connections with them. Is that stupid Elder your relative?”

Andrea raised her eyebrows, confused. Elder?

“No. Who’s this Elder?”

“A clown who runs that circus.”

“Oh. You don’t… like them, do you?”

“No, I don’t. You know, I’m from Capital Wasteland. They were… _are_ still there too,” MacCready faltered. “About ten years ago, they helped civilians a lot more than they do now. They helped another vault dweller with this project called Project Purity, which purified water of city from toxic and radiation. You know, the water there is drinkable. But they are now a bunch of a-holes. I heard they took a power core from an old aircraft carrier and left city inside it without electricity.”

Andrea dropped her gaze down to the ground. Somehow it was something that Pentagon could have done. Somehow it didn’t surprise her. “You didn’t answer my question; why are you here?”

“I was sent to clear out this place, kill their leader but seemingly you did it for me. Maybe I should return to collect the caps,” MacCready smirked smugly. “Where are you headed? To kill more raiders?”

“I wish. No, Diamond City. I have to find somebody, and someone told me that Diamond City is the right place to start.”

“I can walk you there,” MacCready suggested, and the woman examined him for a moment carefully. There was something fishy in his idea.

“How much?”

“Two hundred and fifty caps.”

“Make it two hundred,” Andrea grinned.

“Okay, two hundred. No less.” Andrea hummed and picked up her pouch from a backpack and gave it to mercenary.

“Come on, Dogmeat,” she said and clapped her hands. “You too, kid.”

“Kid? You’re only like five years older than me?” MacCready murmured and followed her.

“You don’t even know.”

xxxxx

Security men of Diamond city greeted trio as they passed them, though one of them asked what their business there was and glared MacCready suspiciously. It seemed he had a reputation already. After talking their way out of the situation, Andrea smiled when she saw an old statue of a baseball player and green, rusty main gate. It felt nostalgic and sad.

 _’No baseball games nowadays,’_ she thought and heard a woman yelling at further.

“Real funny, Danny!” The woman yelled at the speaker. “I live here, for Christ sake. You can’t lock me out!”

_“Sorry, Piper. Mayor’s orders. I’m only doing my job.”_

“Job? You listen to me, Danny Sullivan, if I...”

“Hah. Wait, you got kicked out from Diamond City? Again?” MacCready grinned.

“I don’t have time for your mocking at the moment, MacCready,” noisy woman glared him and then glanced his company, raising her eyebrow and whispered them to play along. “Oh, what? Are you a trader? From a Vault? And you have enough radiation-free supplies to keep the general store stocked for a month, huh? Did you hear that, Danny? Now open up, or our supplies will be given to someone else. Again!”

 _“Jeeez, Piper. All right,”_ the man said, and they heard loud, ear racking voice when the main gate opened. _'Damn, they should take care of that gate'._ The sound almost hurt Andrea's emotions. Die-hard baseball fan.

“Who let you in, Piper?” A bonny man in a suit asked from a woman after they approached the stadium’s main entrance and lobby. The dreary view made Andrea wistful. No more popcorns, hot dogs or baseball games.

“Your _security_. I live here, and I have the right to come and go as I want. You cannot lock me out of my home!”

“You rabble-rousing slanderer! The level of dishonesty in that paper of yours. I’ll have that printer scrapped for parts.”

“Oh, that statement. _’Tyrant mayor shuts down the press!’_ What do you think what our city’s residents will think about it after you shut _Puplick Occurrences_ down? After _that_ article? You would look suspicious,” Piper shouted again. “Hey, newcomer, what do you think?”

“Uh… Think about what? I don’t want to be rude, but I only came here to find someone,” Andrea stated.

“No, no. Of course, not. Welcome to the Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth. Safe. Happy. A fine place to come, spend your money, settle down. My name is McDonough, a mayor of this marvellous city. You do look like a Diamond City material, miss. But I’m not so sure about your friend here. Have we met?” Mayor asked from MacCready, who only glared bonny man and said firmly ’no’.

“So, is there someone specific whom are you trying to find?”

“I’m trying to find a baby, my godson. Someone kidnapped him,” Andrea said shortly, trying to keep herself calm. There wasn’t time to be sentimental. MacCready stared her few seconds and looked away. It didn’t go unnoticed by her.

“Kidnapped baby?” Piper said concerned. “So, McDonough, is Diamond City Security going to investigate this? How about all the other kidnapping reports you've been ignoring or are you again saying that you can’t spare an officer to help? Even if a baby is missing now?”

“I’m sorry, but that’s what I’m going to say this time too. We don’t have enough men to handle these reported kidnappings and keep the city safe,” Mayor said irritated as he glared Piper.

“Is there someone who can help?” Andrea asked firmly from the mayor. She didn’t like him; there was something odd in him.

“Detective Valentine, he has an office in Diamond City. I’m sure he charges a reasonable fee. But I have taken enough of your time. Welcome to Diamond City,” the mayor said too hypocritically, turned on his heels and left after hissing something to Piper. That left a bad taste in Andrea’s mouth.

“Let’s go find this detective,” she stated to her companion, and Piper followed them inside. Andrea looked stairways which led to the stadium, remembering the last time when she walked up those stairs with Nate, Nora and Shaun. Over two hundred years ago.

_’Now it’s not a time to be sentimental.’_

xxxxx

_Don’t be sentimental_. It failed miserably. Andrea let out a deep sigh as she saw stadium from inside. The place was shantytown now. Homes of residents were made out from the concrete, steel and wooden boards; they had dismantled the whole stadium into pieces for parts and VIP section, were her family usually found themselves watching a baseball game, was turned into Mayor’s office. Piper told her a little about the history of Diamond City, when it was founded, how ghouls were thrown out from the town, how its people were split into two class, rich and poor. Nothing hasn't changed.

Andrea herself came from a wealthy and prominent family. However, what she wanted to do was; earn her own money. Her family often asked why she didn’t move somewhere were rich and powerful lived or into a military base. Whatever was wrong with a townhouse in the middle of Georgetown. Andrea found herself thinking what was left from her and Roger’s home after the war. Washington D.C. probably took more than one hit from nuclear missile.

“Hey, boss,” she heard MacCready calling her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just thinking again,” Andrea smiled little and continued her way towards Diamond City market with MacCready and Dogmeat. Piper stayed with her sister and stated how good it felt to return home. Home. It was something that Andrea didn’t have anymore. “Do you know where the detective’s office is?”

“I think it’s behind Arturo’s shop,” MacCready pondered, telling her to follow him but Andrea stopped in front of Swatters after seeing familiar stuff. Baseball bats and gloves.

“What’s a Swatter?” Andrea asked.

“Rookie, huh? Swatter, my friend, is a Diamond City tradition. This place was used to be a stadium, where two teams would meet and play a game called baseball. One team would beat another team to death with baseball bats, and the best bats were called the Swatters. Fact,” the man explained and Andrea took a deep breath before raising her voice which caught the attention of the guards.

“You know, if you ever again talk like that about baseball, I swear to God, I’m going to smash your head with that—”

“Sorry Moe, this lady had a bad day,” MacCready stated interrupting her sentence and tried to push his partner away. “Come on, boss. It was just a metaphor for the pre-war game.”

“For someone like me, who lived here and loved baseball, that was sacrilege,” Andrea gnarled. MacCready looked her little baffled but led the woman in front of _Valentine Detective Agency’s_ sign. A vault dweller sighed as she tried to calm herself down before knocking the door. The young woman opened the door slowly after her knock, glancing the duo and the dog with her brown eyes. She looked a little distressed and little anxious after seeing the sniper.

“Um, we are looking for the detective. Is he here?” Andrea asked politely. MacCready noticed how fast Andrea’s mood changed. A moment ago she was furious over something small, and suddenly she was like nothing had happened.

“I’m afraid that you’re a little late. Detective isn’t home,” the young woman answered sadly.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Detective, he… He has been gone for three weeks. I’m worried.”

“I don’t blame you for that. However, I need him. Maybe we can help you to find him? Where did you saw him last time or do you know where he went?” Andrea asked tilting her head.

“He was working with his latest case. Group of Triggermen kidnapped a young woman, and her father contacted us. Nick told he found clues about this case and it led him to Park Street Station,” the woman explained, and Andrea heard MacCready grunting behind her in disgust. “Nobody hasn’t seen him after that. I tried to warn him about a possible trap, but he just smiled and told me not to worry.”

“I’ll find him. He’s fine,” Andrea stated. Has to be. “To the Park Street Station, boys. I know where it is,” she continued, and the younger woman looked now cheerful, but only a little.

“I can give you a few caps for your service. Thank you so much,” the brunette spoke, glancing MacCready quickly and closed the door. Andrea glanced man in turn.

“You do have a reputation here already, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” the sniper shrugged.

“ _Maybe_ I really should be more careful with you, ” Andrea grinned.

“No, you don't. I don't want to mess with you. However, the place where we are going next? We should be more careful there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, soon... 
> 
> I have to say I'm little impatient myself at the moment with these 'get to know the story and characters' chapters because I do know what's coming and you don't haha, but these chapters are kinda important to the story too. After all, this story deviates from the canon. I just want to post all the chapters all way to Glowing Sea because after it; shit hits the fan. But we will get there!
> 
> As usual, any feedback is greatly appreciated and thank you for reading!


	5. Al Capone and Baker Street Irregulars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the result when you send mercenary, soldier and shepherd dog into the old subway station? Bunch of dead triggermen, of course. But what happens when detective, soldier and shepherd dog goes to investigate the home of another mercenary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicates thoughts/memories.

On their way to Parker Street, MacCready told Andrea about the mob boss called _Skinny Malone_ who had led his mafia group for decades, Parker Street Station as their headquarters. Stating, he didn’t know anything about the location and tried to avoid mafia as long as he could. Well, except now, thanks to his new partner. Andrea hoped that detective was alive, as usually enemies of mob ended up ’sleeping with fishes’. Trio infiltrated Park Street Station, ending up killing a dozen triggermen as there wasn’t a way to pass them without Stealth Boy, which annoyed Andrea. Once again, she was running out of 10mm rounds and didn't want to use them. MacCready did stay a little bit further as he sniped triggermen from a distance, while Dogmeat and Andrea took care of hostiles who came too close.

“How many men this Malone has?” Andrea asked as they took cover from gunfire. Old Vault was full of mafia guys. “And now they have goddamn _tommy guns_? These guys have watched too many movies.”

“I don’t know! Did you expect this to be easy? This whole thing was your idea,” MacCready shouted at her with an angry tone. “And nobody doesn’t watch movies in this century.”

“Let’s kill these assholes. We have detective to find,” Andrea said and threw something towards hostiles. The grenade bounced on the floor couple times and exploded before triggermen were able to jump into safety.

“And you didn’t tell me you had fu— freaking grenades?” MacCready asked as he stood up.

“Thanks to Brotherhood we do have them. I took these from Police Station,” the woman stated, shrugging her shoulders and sniper rolled his eyes. Andrea threw one grenade to MacCready and told him to use it wisely.

“Yeah, yeah... I know how these works,” MacCready murmured.

xxxxx

Dogmeat led them into a large open atrium, sniffing something along the way. Trio crouched down as they saw one triggerman on the upper level, talking to someone. Andrea looked around before approaching the hostile. The place must have been dining area of Vault back in days. “I don’t see or hear anyone else. Let’s go... Dogmeat, wait!” Andrea whispered as German Shepherd went ahead. It was unusual for him. Usually, he listened to her orders.

“How are you doing there, Valentine? Are you having fun? Feeling hungry?” Triggerman asked and stared someone through the window. Presumably, it was the detective himself, and he was indeed alive. Andrea unholstered her pistol and heard MacCready reloading his rifle.

“Keep talking, Dino. It’ll give Malone more time to think about how he’s going to bump you off.”

“Don’t give me that crap, Valentine. You got nothing,” triggerman assured.

“Really? I saw him writing your name down in that black book of his. Then he struck your name across three times. You do know what that means. It seems like you’re done for.”

“Three strikes? In a black book? Oh, I gotta—” triggerman said, sounding frightened but couldn’t finish his sentence as Dogmeat attacked him. They all heard a scream, some growling and then a sound of a groan. The dog let go of his neck and walked away like nothing had happened, staring his companions with his puppy eyes. Andrea and MacCready stared a dog with bloody snout, both of them sharing the same surprised look on their face.

“You didn’t tell me that dog of yours is pretty bloodthirsty. Maybe I should be careful with you,” the sniper frowned, and Andrea snorted.

“There was once a phrase _’Dogs have their owners personality.’_ ” The woman approached the window and saw a figure standing in the middle of the dark room.

“Hey, you! I don’t know who you are, but we have three minutes before they realise that their ’muscles-for-brains’ isn’t coming back. Get that door open. Use that terminal next to you.” Andrea turned her head to look at the terminal.

_’Great, more terminals.’_

This one wasn’t locked though, saving her sanity. Her brown eyes widened in surprise when she saw detective first time, instantly moving her hand on her pistol as she recognised those yellow eyes. However, Andrea realised immediately that detective wasn’t a threat as Dogmeat greeted this friendly. He wasn’t a bad guy either. “You’re _a synth_?”

“Well noticed, Sherlock. Have to love the irony of reverse damsel-in-distress scenario. Why did our heroine risk life and limb for an old private eye? And since when MacCready has participated in rescue operations?” The detective added when he saw MacCready. Everybody seemed to know each other.

“Every Sherlock needs their Watson?” Andrea asked amused.

“He’s more like one of the boys from Baker Street Irregulars,” the detective stated. Andrea liked this synth already.

“She hired me to watch her back. So I’ll follow her wherever she goes,” MacCready answered to detective’s second question.

“And I need your help, detective. I need to find someone who’s missing,” Andrea answered to his first question.

“Missing person, huh? You came to the right person but at the wrong time and place. Let’s get out of here; then we can talk.”

A group of three-person and dog, if they could call detective a person, left the room and returned downstairs. Apparently, Nick knew the way out as he took the lead. “Malone’s crew here used to be small-time, muscled out of the old neighbourhood by bigger players. Yes, there are other mob bosses around. Then they found this place. Don’t know what happened to previous owners, but apparently, they didn’t make it. A perfect hideout for Malone’s group. Empty vault, underground.”

“What? Is he Al Capone’s reincarnation?” Andrea asked and heard detective snorting.

“No. He isn’t smart as Al Capone was,” the detective answered. Suddenly the synth stopped, and Andrea noticed why. Three triggermen came out from a door. “How do you want to play this?”

“One triggerman for each. Don’t miss it. I will take one with a fedora.”

“I’m taking the furthest one,” MacCready stated and prepared his rifle.

“Hm, you guys left me that fat one? Harder to miss, I think,” detective hummed. Andrea counted to three and trio shot their targets after she finished her countdown and praised her company after a successful performance.

xxxxx

“This door’s on the fritz. Let me see if I can get it open. Behind this door is the entrance of the Vault. Our way out,” Valentine said and crouched down to pick the lock-up. Andrea glared door; hearing sounds behind it. “Malone and the rest of his boys are waiting for us, probably behind this door. He may not be Al Capone, but he is still dangerous.”

And the detective was right. There they were, standing in front of the entrance of the Vault: Malone, his triggermen and the young woman — preventing them from leaving. There wasn't a way to pass them without killing them or talking way out.

“Yeah, about my case. The girl I went to find, and rescue wasn’t kidnapped. Darla is Malone’s new flame,” the synth told and gestured towards a woman with a baseball bat.

“Nicky? What are you doing? You come into my house and shoot up my guys. You have any idea how much this is gonna set me back?” Malone asked.

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you dame, Skinny. You were the one who locked me up, remember? You ought to tell her to write home more often. However, she didn’t, and her father got worried. I came here to get her back home.”

“Poor little Valentine. Ashamed you got beat up by a girl?” A woman said and turned to look at mob boss. “I told you Skinny, we should’ve just killed him, but you had to get all sentimental and now we have a mercenary, vault dweller and goddamn dog messing around inside our Vault?”

“Darla, I’m handling this. Nicky, we have a history together, and you know, I do respect you, but in this vault, I’m king of the castle. You hear me?” Skinny Malone stated firmly.

“And who are they? Did you all come here to rob us all out? Or kill us?” Darla glared their uninvited guests while taking a better grip from her baseball bat. Andrea swear she could see Darla's hands shaking a little bit. Andrea did not want to hurt her. Darla was civilian to her. Civilian playing with the mafia and usually, that did end up badly. She didn’t belong here.

“Darla, listen to me. You have… home. Your home. I wish I could return to my home, see my father, but I can’t do that either. Because he is gone too,” Andrea stated, thinking again how her father told her to be careful. His last words to her.

“And I didn’t have a chance to say goodbyes. You can. There isn’t anything more valuable than your own family. I did realise it after I lost my own. Your father is waiting for you there. Don’t waste that chance,” Andrea explained, trying to remind Darla from what was important if she allowed herself to think like that. First, it seemed that her persuasion didn’t work, but after Andrea stared her straightly into eyes, like almost convincing Darla with her empathic stare, and finally the younger woman seemed to give up a little bit.

“You... you’re right. If my father didn't care about me, he wouldn't have sent Valentine after me,” the woman sighed, lowering her bat.

“Darla? What are you doing?”

“I’m going home, Skinny. Where I should be right now anyway,” the woman said, turning around slowly and left — leaving her baseball bat to another triggerman. Guards glanced Skinny and then each other. Mob boss murmured something after he tried to call Darla back without success.

“Argh! You cost me my men, my headquarters, now you and your friends here cost me my girl.”

Andrea was surprised that they hadn’t shot them yet.

“I think my friend here did you a favour. You always had a bad taste in women. Now, as she’s not around here to feed that temper of yours, maybe you let us walk out of here? You still owe me two weeks in the hole and _my cigarettes_.”

“You smug, overconfident ass…. Get the hell out of here! I’ll give you ten seconds; after that, I’ll shoot you all.” Detective suggested his group to leave as Malone began to count numbers.

xxxxx

“Ah, look at that Commonwealth sky. Never thought anything so naturally ominous could end up looking so inviting,” the detective said as they reached the surface and stared up to the sky. MacCready shut a cover behind them after Andrea had lifted Dogmeat to surface.

“Yeah. The sky is the only thing that hasn’t changed after a war,” Andrea stated sadly and got a confused but empathic look from detective before he spoke again.

“Thanks for helping me out. How did you find me, anyway? Not many people knew where I left.”

“Your Mrs Hudson told me,” Andrea answered referring to their previous conversation.

“Huh? I should give Ellie a raise,” detective smiled. “Now, you mentioned something about finding someone?”

“Yes. A baby. My godson, Shaun, he’s been kidnapped. I’m trying to find him and his kidnappers.” It came out almost coldly. All that she wanted was to find Shaun and kill that son-of-bitch.

“A missing baby? Well, there aren’t many missing babies in this century. Shouldn’t be hard to find if we’re optimistic,” detective hummed. “If you’re willing up to continue searching with me, let’s go Diamond City. There is more privacy in my office. Give me all the details, and besides, you have earned a chance to clear your head.”

“Lead the way, Watson.”

xxxxx

“Nick! Is that you?” Ellie came to scene half-running and almost hugged synth after they returned to the Agency.

“What? Are there other handsome synths like me around?” The detective asked amused, and Ellie shook her head, smiling.

“Thank you very much. You saved my boss, this agency and my job. This isn’t probably enough, but it’s all I got,” Ellie handed a pouch of caps to vault dweller. Andrea smiled at her as a response and spread caps over the table. A synth, Ellie and MacCready watched her confused as Andrea counted them, divided caps into two pouches and handed another bag to her partner.

“Didn’t do it alone, kid,” Andrea smiled, and MacCready smirked.

“I knew I could count on you, boss.”

“What? Of course, I’m sharing our payment. I’m a soldier, not mercenary,” Andrea wisecracked. Ellie brought Nick and their quests a cup of coffee and freshwater for Dogmeat before the interview. Coffee wasn’t good as it had been before the war, but it did win that _liquid_ what the army offered to the soldiers at the Anchorage. Andrea glanced synth. “Where to begin?”

“From the beginning.”

The beginning. Andrea didn’t know from where to begin her story. From the day when bombs dropped? Her own story ended that day, and someone else’s started when she woke up from that Vault, ending up into this world, losing everything she loved and knew, expect Shaun. Found herself from the world, which she didn’t recognise anymore. Everything she knew was ancient history to people around her. She didn’t even know who she was anymore. However, sometimes, the sun shined so brightly that her wedding ring reflected the light of it, reminding her of Roger. Sometimes it was so chilly that her dog tags felt cold against her skin and reminded her of U.S. Army. Reminded her about whom she had been once.

“Are you okay, honey?” Ellie asked, staring her concerned, standing next to the detective, holding her notepad and pen. Andrea nodded to her and cleared her throat.

“I, um, I lived here in Boston. Before the war,” Andrea started. “I was at my childhood home on that day, October 23rd. The day when the world ended. Just before enemies dropped the A-bombs, my friends and I got permission to enter into the Vault 111, which belonged to U.S. Military. Vault saved us from the war and radiation. There wasn’t anything inside the vault, not anything that I expected. Vault-Tec employees told us that those pods, to which they guided us, were used for decontamination. And after the procedure, we would have continued our way deeper into the vault. In reality, Vault-Tec put us into cryostasis and froze us.”

“I don’t know how long we were on ice before we woke up the first time. I did saw this mercenary looking man and woman wearing strange hazard suit approaching our pods. They opened my friend’s pod, tried to take his son from him. I don’t still get it why they wanted him. He’s just a baby,” Andrea told and kept a break. “Nate refused. He was protecting his son, and then _this_ man shot Nate with his 44. Pistol. Straight to the heart. They took Shaun and left. Before leaving, a mercenary turned to look at me, speaking something about backup. They froze us again, but I woke up second time about a week ago. Only to find out that everybody else inside the Vault was dead, including Shaun’s mother. And here I am, trying to find Shaun from this forsaken land,” Andrea finished and gave a sad smile to the detective, hearing MacCready saying _’damn’_ quietly behind her. Valentine and his secretary stared her for a while.

“Don’t know really what to say or where to begin. There were so many things what got my attention. Why take a baby? Baby needs a lot of care and nutrition. Or how they got there? I’m pretty sure that they sealed vault completely. Moreover, it did belong to the U.S. Military? It couldn’t be a one-person job either; they must have an agenda behind infiltration. Also, who has capabilities to do that? Kidnap a baby and shoot a parent? Leave one witness alive?” The detective pondered and rubbed his synthetic chin. “You said he had 44. revolver?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell more about him?”

“Bald, had a scar across his left eye… his voice was low and rough. He also had this strange outfit. Jeans, dark jacket and odd armoury in his left hand,” Andrea described the mercenary, hearing MacCready moving little bit behind her.

“Kellogg,” Nick said shortly. Andrea raised her both eyebrows.

“You know him?”

“Sounds like him and judging from MacCready’s face, even he knows who Kellogg is.”

“He’s one of the most dangerous mercenaries in Commonwealth. Even other mercenaries do fear him. Rumours say that he has connections with Institute and other factions. Don’t know if it’s true but that guy is living legend, _deadly legend_ ,” MacCready said. Andrea glared a desk in front of her, staying quiet. The devil had a name now. _Kellogg_.

“Ellie, what do we know about Kellogg?”

Ellie flipped through her notes. “Not much. Someone with the same description bought a house from Diamond City, that abandoned one. Residents also said that he had ten years old boy with him.”

“That couldn’t be Shaun. Another kidnapped children?” Andrea wondered.

“Or his son? Though I hope he would never have one,” MacCready said quickly, and detective nodded.

“Either way, I suggest that you two rest now. There’s a motel in Diamond City, Dugout Inn. Go talk to Yefim; he will rent a room for you.” Andrea frowned at his suggestion. ”Don’t give me that look, kid. I’m going to rest awhile. Sometimes even synth needs to _cool down_. You need to rest too, kid.”

Andrea shook her head, smiling little. The synth reminded her of her grandfather.

“What’s your name, honey? I’ll archive this case with your name,” Ellie asked.

“Andrea Maxso—” Andrea rubbed her face grunting when she realised that she almost used the wrong surname. _“Adams,”_ she corrected.

xxxxx

“They made a motel from baseball player’s dressing rooms? Maybe there’s _Carl Yastrzemski's_ signature somewhere written on the wall,” Andrea said, staring Dugout Inn in front of her and heard sniper moving restlessly. “Is there something wrong?”

“I’m sorry, boss. But, I have to dump you,” MacCready said with a stern voice and looked her sternly. “It’s something that I have to do...”

“Are you all right?” Andrea asked from him and put her hand on his shoulder. MacCready looked a confused a little bit. Maybe he wasn’t used to gestures like that.

“Yeah, I’m fine, but… It is something that I need to do. It is personal.”

“...Okay? I know you can take care of yourself but be careful?” Andrea said, concerned. “Try not to get yourself killed.”

“Look who’s talking, boss,” he said and performed forehead salute before leaving.

Andrea rolled her eyes but called him again after he left. “Hey, how I am supposed to find you if I need you?”

“Just kill a dozen raiders in pre-war stores or chem laboratories, I might show up there!”

“Yeah, and then you collect the caps, jackass,” the woman murmured by herself before entering into a motel.

xxxxx

_Andrea gazed how Boeing C-20 landed on the runway of Adams Air Force Base, being little amazed how thirty years old military transport aircraft was still functional. She moved restlessly, hoping nobody wouldn’t bring her the bad news. Roger and their friends were returning from Alaska after a long deployment, and she hadn’t heard from them for a long time. Finally, the plane stopped rolling, and a large ramp went down. What amazed her, even more, was that they didn’t bring any coffins with them this time. Or maybe they couldn’t bring anybody home. After Air Forces soldiers had come out, she saw Roger coming down from the ramp, still wearing a full set of combat armours. Thank God, he was still alive. Shaking her head, Andrea took her sunglasses off._

_“Really? Stitches? What did you do there? Jumped onto barbed wire?” She joked after seeing his wounds. Roger rolled his eyes and laughed little._

_“I have been away for almost five months, and that’s your first question?” Andrea smiled before she grabbed his uniform’s collar and pulled him to kiss. “You know that wasn’t a suitable move in the military area, lieutenant.”_

_“Like I care, lieutenant. Make a complaint if you want, sir. How are things out there?”_

_“Bad. However, I rather not talk about that place while I am here.” The man smiled little but frowned suddenly when somebody started to play music. One of his subordinates had this portable holotape player, which also included loudspeaker. He glanced his grinning subordinates firmly, and one of them said 'now or never'. Something was going on. Andrea glanced at their friends and Roger when he started singing._

_“… Brandy, you’re a fine girl. What a good wife you would be. Yeah, your eyes could steal a soldier from the battlefield…,” As he continued to sing along, though lyrics were a little bit different, he took ring box from his pocket. Andrea gasped and covered her face from others. “Will that Brandy steal one soldier from the battlefield?”_

_“Do I have to punch you again?” Andrea asked, referring to their first meeting, still shielding her face from others._

_“If that punch is ’yes’ again, go ahead,” Roger said tension in his voice._

_“No, I won't punch you. Get up. I’m embarrassed...”_

_“I’m not getting up from here before you answer.”_

_“I’m not going to punch you here, sir. Get your ass up from there, so we can start to plan those goddamn weddings, Maxson.” Roger smiled, stood up and put the ring to her ring finger. Simple golden ring without any diamonds. Something that Andrea had always wanted. “Jesus, what my dad would say about this?”_

_“Well, he knows. I asked him if I could marry his only daughter.”_

_“Old-fashioned way, huh? I bet my dad liked that,” Andrea stated._

_“He just said ’Come back from Alaska so that we can talk about it...’”_

_“You’re so irregular sometimes,” Andrea chuckled. “I’m going to marry you, he wanted or not. But I hope... ’your life, your lover and your lady’ won’t be the Army.”_

_And it always was._

xxxxx

Sound of someone knocking the door woke Andrea from sleep. First, she didn’t recognise the room where she was but remembered renting a room from Yefim after having an interview with the detective. As she opened the door, she saw Nick Valentine behind it and rubbed her eyes. “Didn’t we agreed to meet at the market?”

“You didn’t show up. I was concerned that something might have happened to you. Vadim told you hadn’t left from your room since you arrived. He saw only Dogmeat.”

Andrea raised her eyebrow before checking her Pip-Boy. “Sorry, it seems I overslept. Which is unusual.”

“No, it’s okay. You must have been tired,” the detective said as she closed a door behind her, taking her backpack and guns.

“Hm-m. I just saw a dream about my previous life. Maybe my subconscious didn’t want me to wake up. How did Dogmeat get out?”

“He can open doors, unlocked ones. He’s waiting for us outside,” Nick explained. “I’ve worked with him before. He helped me with a few cases, and that dog has one hell of a nose. Sniffs bad guys easily and tracks them by scent. He might be useful if we have to locate Kellogg.”

“Hm, not bad thinking, Watson.”

xxxxx

Kellogg’s house was a lonely apartment at the upper level, seemingly abandoned. Andrea couldn’t hear any noises from inside, either did Dogmeat. Valentine grabbed the handle and hummed. “Locked. Figures. And I thought we just could walk inside.”

“Stand aside, Watson. Let me handle this,” Andrea said taking a hairpin and screwdriver from a backpack.

“You know how to lock pick doors? I thought MacCready was the criminal one. Where is he by the way?”

“He said he had some personal matters to deal with. I didn’t ask. It wasn’t my business. He's a big boy and can take care of himself,” Andrea answered while trying to pick a lock. It was a hard one. “And the answer to your first question is, as an infiltrator, I had to be skilled in lock-picking. How I was supposed to infiltrate enemy territory if I couldn’t pick a lock?”

“I thought you were a soldier?”

“I was. The army needed soldiers with infiltration skills. Someone who could sabotage technology, gain information about the area before sending big guns, or they needed just someone to clear hostiles in advance.” They heard lock clicking and woman whistled. “And there it is. What else can you tell me about this Kellogg? I believe there is something you know.”

“Well, I probably know at least as much MacCready does. There are many mercenaries here in Wasteland. Some of them are ’good’ as they can be, like MacCready, and some of them, well, are like Kellogg. Merciless, fierce and ruthless. He’s professional. Has no enemies because they’re all dead, except you. Oh, and there are old records about him from the 2210s. I don’t know how that’s possible; he should be like... ninety years old now.”

“Sure didn’t look or act like an old man back then,” Andrea stated firmly, remembering his face.

“Hm. MacCready said something about that he’s rumoured to have connections with Institute? Maybe they did something to him, which kept him alive this long or it’s false data,” Valentine pondered.

“Hell, if I am _two hundred and forty years_ old, sure there’s a possibility that he is almost one hundred years old,” Andrea stated and took a pistol from the holster. They triple-checked Kellogg’s house but found it empty. He had left his furniture and most of his personal belongings there. The woman noticed two sleeping bags on the floor. Someone had been there with him. _A child?_

“You think this place is too small for someone like Kellogg?” The detective asked, crouching down behind the desk and smirked. “Ah, classic place to hide a button.”

Andrea gave him a perplexed glance, but then she heard and saw the wall moving next to her, revealing a secret room behind it. The room had everything that mercenary needed — cigars, bullets, weapons and alcohol. On top of the table, there was San Francisco Sunlights cigar, 44 rounds and bottle of Gwinnett Brewery. But no signs of Kellogg.

“He was here, but he’s gone now,” the detective stated blankly and rubbed his synthetic chin. There wasn’t any clue where he would have gone. Of course, it would have been too easy if Kellogg would have left a letter _“I’m at place X”_ written on it. Andrea bridled while Dogmeat sat next to her, looking duo curiously.

“You said something about Dogmeat? Tracking someone by scent?”

“Yeah, but then we would need a piece of cloth or something… or we could use _that_.” Nick pointed cigar, and Andrea turned to look Dogmeat after picking up it. The dog sniffed a cigar few times, then he barked once and ran outside.

“It seems he got it. Let’s go find our Moriarty,” Andrea stated but frowned when she heard quiet beeping, it getting stronger and stronger quickly. It was a trap. “Nick, outside! Now!”

They barely reached the exterior of the house when the bomb did go off and blew up the whole house into pieces. Shock wave brought both of them down and alerted the rest of the city. Security of Diamond City running to the scene immediately. _‘Fucking…’_ Getting up slowly, Andrea touched her forehead and swore after seeing blood on her hand. She glanced Nick, noticing he was all right and then burning house behind them. Kellogg didn’t only try to kill them, but also remove clues and proof about his existence. He was leaving, and she had to find him before he could disappear.

“It seems he got it. Let’s go find our Moriarty...” Andrea stated but frowned when she heard quiet beeping, it getting stronger and stronger quickly. It was a trap. “Nick, outside! Now!”

They barely reached the exterior of the house when the bomb did go off and blew up the whole house into pieces. Shock wave brought both of them down and alerted the rest of the city. Security of Diamond City running to the scene immediately. _‘Fucking…’_ Getting up slowly, Andrea touched her forehead and swore. Feeling blood coming from her temper after hitting it against the hard surface. She glanced Nick, noticing he was all right and then burning house behind them. Kellogg didn’t only try to kill them, but also remove clues and proof about his existence. He was leaving, and she had to find him before he could disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nick is one of my favourite companions in the game, and he's kind of father/uncle-figure to Andrea. I'm trying my best to keep him safe from harm and BoS, haha. One reasonable headcanon; RJ should know Kellogg and his reputation, I mean, they're both mercenaries. And BoS knows him too in my fic. Makes more sense, I think. Kellogg isn't small fry.
> 
> A fact: Brandy is Andrea's second name! If someone is wondering. I did explain it on my Tumblr a while ago.
> 
> Oh, one thing about chapters; I decided to publish a new chapter every Friday as this story is finished and hopefully, my personal life, read; **work** , doesn't slow me down! Of course, editing must be done but no big breaks... hopefully.
> 
> And as usual, any feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	6. Fort Hagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea finally faces one of her nemesis and sees something... beautiful and little horrifying, if you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicates thoughts/memories.

Finding Kellogg took more than a couple of hours, thus making Andrea worried about Kellogg being already somewhere where she couldn’t find him. Again, she scolded herself about her pessimistic view of life. She _will_ find him, even if it would took the rest of her life.

Kellogg had left a few clues around, such as cigars, bloody bandages, bullets and parts of the _synthetic body_. The evidence made Nick assume that Kellogg had synths with him. If he were genuinely associated with the Institute, they wouldn’t have to attack Kellogg. Hell, who would attack someone who is claimed to be a dangerous mercenary. Someone with a death wish, maybe.

After seeing bandages, Nick concluded that Kellogg had at least few days advantage. Andrea was ready to travel to the West Coast if she had to. She wasn’t going to give up after all this. That mercenary killed Nate, and they _barely_ survived from the explosion. Andrea wanted to kill that son of a bitch. Kellogg was asking for it. Vault Dweller gazed her Pip-Boy and sighed before trying to light her cigarette, bridling as her lighter didn’t work.

“What are you thinking, doll?” Valentine asked while borrowing his matches to her and Andrea smiled little at his gesture.

“Nothing. Nowadays, my mind is messed up. I’m overthinking past when I should think about the present. It’s just, every time I think about the present, I do find myself thinking old times. Now I know how my grandparents felt,” Andrea answered while checking the body of deceased raider, hoping she could find matches or another lighter. _Nada_.

“I know how you feel. Original Nick Valentine was from pre-war Chicago. I have his memories and personality; even his name is mine now.”

“Actually, I wanted to ask from you about it... why you are so different? Compared to other synths? They sound and act like robots, and they look a little different than you do. Of course, you have a synthetic face, and the Institute assembled you with metal joints, but there is something strange in you,” Andrea asked curiously.

“Something strange in me? Look who’s talking, icicle,” synth replied amused. “Original Nick was transported to Boston lead ’Operation Winter’s End’, an operation to bring down mob boss Edward Winter.”

“Winter? My father always told me to avoid South Boston, because if I remember correctly, Winter had a sub shop there? Probably all his criminal activities were focused on that area?”

“You’re right. During their investigation, the extent of Winter’s crimes revealed. He was involved in almost every type of crime, from petty larceny to first-degree murder. But most of all, what surprised them most, was that he was working for the BADTFL and district attorney against the other mob bosses in exchange for immunity. They disbanded Operation Winter’s End after that. He got away— ” Nick explained but sounded sad after finishing his sentence.

“It was on the news back then. What happened?” Andrea asked, tilting her head. Even though he had synthetic skin, she could notice how sad he looked. Synths weren’t bad _people_. Maybe some of them were, but not all of them. Nick stayed quiet for a moment, staring at their surroundings, like gathering himself and opened his mouth finally.

“Just before they disbanded the operation, Winter shot my fiancee. Nick’s fiancee,” Valentine said wistfully. “I remember her. Remember her smile and laugh. I remember how much Nick loved her and how that poor bastard felt when the police chief told him the sad news. It’s something that even I can’t forget.”

Andrea whispered that she was sorry, again thinking her spouse. There they were, vault dweller and synth, walking in the middle of the forest together, thinking about their pre-war lives and their deceased spouses. Finally, Nick continued.

“After that original Nick was ordered to seek treatment for his PTSD at the C.I.T. where scientist scanned his brain as part of his treatment. That’s how the Institute was able to obtain his memories and transfer them into me. I believe I was the Institute’s prototype for 3. generation synths. That’s probably the reason why I do look like one of those ’dump robotic synths’ and act like one of those who do look like the real people. You may have seen them, but you can’t tell the difference between a real human and third-generation synth. They’re perfect copies.”

That explained why Nick was so different from those who attacked Andrea and Paladin Danse at the ArcJet System. The woman hoped that he and those two were all right.

xxxxx

As they approached the area of the Fort Hagen, they found more bloody bandages from the ground and dead hostiles. Dogmeat recognised the scent of blood and sweat from bandages, leading his companions towards the military area. Andrea already guessed Kellogg being inside the old fort. It was a perfect hideout, well-secured and stable building. “He’s here. I don’t see or hear anything else than those turrets.”

“Maybe rest of security is inside?”

“Synths,” Andrea said shortly. “You don’t know how to deal with them? Secret password, secret handshake..?” She asked, only seeing detective rubbing his forehead. Apparently no. Andrea sighed before taking _Righteous Authority_ from her backpack and kissed the dog, telling this was too dangerous for him and that she would return soon. “Wait here, boy.”

Turrets were easy to handle. They didn’t have tough skin or strong and solid armour around them. Only a few good shots from a laser rifle destroyed them quickly. Andrea made a mental note to thank Paladin Danse for the gun. She had never been a massive fan of laser guns, but _Righteous Authority_ was highly modded and maintained. Danse seemingly took good care of his weapons, but it seemed that Brotherhood of Steel had access to good weaponry and had people who knew something about weapon modding. Synths were a more significant problem this time.

“They’re pretty resistant to energy weapons,” Nick hinted.

“Every day you learn new things, huh?” Andrea stated, taking her _Twins_ instead. “It seems that you’re good at shooting. Did you guys use gangsters as a target practice back in days? Can you keep synths away from me while I’m taking down unarmed ones? We don’t have much ammo, and this place is full of synths.”

“This place is warren,” Nick said. “But go ahead, don’t just get killed there.”

“That’s why I need you to keep them away from me,” Andrea grinned and ran few feet before going behind cover. Nick kept shooting remaining synths while Andrea moved towards the middle of the room, seeing two laser turrets on the roof and successfully avoided gunfire of turrets and synths. Barely, more likely. Someday her luck might run out. “Two synths left and those goddamn turrets. I hope you’re good at hacking because I suck at it.”

“I am _a synth_ , remember,” Nick stated. “I know how to handle terminals.”

“Yes, yes, Watson.” Andrea kicked approaching synth. As synth lost its balance and fell to the ground, Andrea pierced its head with her knife. Nick shot the last synth, before taking cover from laser turrets fire. Using herself as bait, Andrea attracted turret’s attention to herself, hissing a little bit when she got burns from gunfire. Maybe her luck will run out sooner or later. Nick hacked the terminal, taking turrets down that way. A woman jogged to the elevator and pushed button.

“You okay, doll?” Nick asked while glancing her wounds on her shoulder and arm. They weren’t bleeding but looked sore. “You really should try to find some armours, kid. Vault suit isn’t the best choice to wear in Wasteland.”

“Gives me a unique look, doesn’t it?” Andrea smiled. As the elevator reached the first floor, the speaker said _”kzzzzth floor,”_ and doors opened. Duo peered inside of it and frowned.

“Well, at least it’s working,” the detective said, lowering his pipe pistol.

“You do sound like Nate sometimes. While I was his antithesis, the pessimist one, he always found something positive about everything. It’s a good thing to have someone with the same kind trait. Remind me about that there’s something positive in this life, even in this world,” Andrea smiled at synth.

“Every dog has its day, Sherlock.”

xxxxx

“This place IS like a warren,” Andrea stated amused and shot synth with a laser rifle.

“I have never seen someone actually having _fun_ in the middle of a gunfight."

“Look who’s talking. Ellie said that you have a habit to _’laugh back to Death himself’_. Someday, he will laugh back,” Andrea said and reloaded a laser rifle. She liked that gun already.

“But not today— ”

_“If it isn’t my old friend, the frozen T.V. dinner. Last time we met, you were cosying up to peas and apple cobbler.”_

Andrea felt goosebumps on her skin when she heard that voice. Not because of fear or hate. Because of anger. She could never forget that voice. That voice, which ordered Nate to let go off Shaun, how that voice gave Nate last warning before he shot him cold-blooded. How that fucking asshole turned to look at her, calling her ’backup’. No, she wasn’t angry, she was vengeful. When someone hurt or tried to hurt her beloved ones, she turned ruthless and fierce. Andrea tried to calm her breath and closed her eyes, counting to ten. Hoping she wouldn’t lose it, not like last time.

“Let’s go,” she said shortly. _”He’s_ here.”

xxxxx

Nick noticed Andrea turning quiet, distant and severe. The woman barely talked after Kellogg had announced his presence inside Fort Hagen through the intercom. Not dropping jokes or laughing.

_“I’m not surprised that you got this far. You got skills and determination. Look. You’re pissed off. I get it. I do. However, whatever you hope to accomplish here? It’s not going to your way.”_

Nick frowned as Kellogg finished his sentence and stared Andrea who stood still, gazing into space. The detective couldn’t even imagine that someone’s brown eyes, _dark brown_ eyes like hers, could look so cold and raging. He couldn’t believe that this was the same woman, who had just joked with him and gazed him empathetically when he had talked about Jenny. Those eyes had been full of warmth, joy and understanding. She might have been a soldier and still probably was. Enjoyed the action and all that, even Nick could see that. Helped Trudy to get addictols for her son, with MacCready’s help. She was a good person. Not many would help random people nowadays.

However, now when Nick gazed her, he saw someone else. She barely talked, didn't listen to his words about wounds and shot everything without hesitation; she didn’t waste any time. Maybe she just wanted to find her godson. But a sudden change of mood made Nick concerned. Like she would have been someone else.

xxxxx

_“It’s not too late. Stop. Turn around and leave. You have that option. Not many people can say that.”_

“Hmm, didn’t expect dangerous mercenary advise someone to leave. Is Kellogg scared or something?”

“Better be. I’m at his fucking front door,” Andrea hissed and cleared hallway from synths. The duo reached the facility’s sleeping area and faced more turrets but not synths this time. Part of her wanted to loot the area, loot might be good, but now, she just wanted to hunt Kellogg down and end this. After dealing with turrets, they arrived into a room which had been General’s quarters once. Nick frowned when he saw purified water bottles, some unknown medical equipment and kits on the table.

“These look awfully familiar,” he said touching kit with his metallic arm. “These are from the Institute.”

Andrea gazed stuff on the table and turned her head to look at the door between two U.S. flags. She touched handle, only to realise it was locked.

_“Okay, you made it. I’m just up ahead. My synths are standing down. Let’s talk.”_

“Let's be careful; it might be a trap. Again,” Nick warned as the metal door opened. They kept their guns ready and turned around just at the corner, seeing broken terminals and other technology around them after stepping inside the fort’s command room. Few synths were standing here and there, wholly frozen, holding laser rifles on their metallic hands; like waiting for orders.

“There she is. A most dangerous person in Commonwealth. I thought I had that honour.”

Duo recognised the voice and this time, they didn’t hear it from speakers. As mercenary came behind the shelf, holding his hands up, Andrea saw him finally, face to face. No cryopod’s hatch between them this time. This time there wasn’t anything between them to save his sorry ass. “So let’s talk.”

“We don’t have anything to talk about,” Andrea snarled. “Tell me, where Shaun is?”

“Shaun? What is he to you?” The man asked but probably knew the answer already.

“You don’t do anything with that information. So tell me; where Shaun is?” She just wanted to shoot this mercenary but also wanted to know where Shaun was. This man knew it. Kellogg just smiled amused.

“Shaun. He’s a great kid. A little older than you expect but if you’re hoping for a happy reunion, that isn't going to happen. He’s not here,” Kellogg said.

“Then tell me where I can find him, or I swear to God, I will beat that information out of you.” Andrea noticed Kellogg smiling again. Fuck, she hated this man.

“I know you would. However, there’s no need for that. He’s at the Institute. He has a loving family and home. Something that you could never give him. With your _needs_. Do you still have insuperable need to return to the battlefield? To kill someone?” Kellogg smiled little as Andrea stiffened her upper body. “They do know what you are. Institute. That they trained you for one purpose. For war and to kill— ”

“So they thought that Institute would be a better place to raise a child? A place which is full of murderous psychopaths who think they can create a better future with synths? Replacing humans will make this world better?”

“Institute in a nutshell. However, you should know that humans were the ones who destroyed this world in the first place.”

“Yeah, the government in a nutshell,” Andrea stated coldly. “It still doesn’t justify killing and replacing humans with androids. Where is humanity in that?”

“Look. I’m not here to talk about politics,” Kellogg said sternly.

“Neither am I. Now tell me, how to get into Institute.”

“No one _goes to Institute_ just like that,” Kellogg said gestured snapping his fingers. “You don’t find Institute, Institute finds you, and that’s how people end up there.”

“Fuck you, Kellogg. I’ll find Institute and Shaun. No matter where this... Institute is,” Andrea sheeted and mercenary laughed a little.

“That’s the spirit. I have to admit; I kind of like you. We are kind of alike, after all.”

“We are nothing _alike_. I don’t go to underground vaults and kill innocent people when they’re protecting their children.”

“I was expecting this topic,” Kellogg sighed. “He was… unfortunate accident. This world, you have seen it, it’s cruel. Death is the only escape from this suffering and pain.”

“Accident? You fucking piece of shit. You didn’t even give him a chance to defend himself or his family. Men like you, you don’t regret anything.”

“True but I was following my orders. You know what that means, don’t you? However, I think we’ve been talking long enough. We both know how this has to end. So… you ready, _silver bullet?_ ” Kellogg asked enigmatically. Andrea narrowed her eyes when she heard those words and smiled smugly.

“Oh, I’m ready. The question is, are you?”

After Andrea finished her question, Kellogg’s synths lifted their guns, a woman avoiding their fires in the last second and plunged behind cover. She heard detective firing synths with his pipe revolver and someone activating Stealth Boy.

“Be careful, kid. Kellogg is using a Stealth Boy.”

“Fucking coward!” She screamed, knowing Kellogg could hear her and took a pistol from the holster. As Nick shot one synth down, he went behind a cover too.

“I can take these fellas down; you handle Kellogg.”

“Or maybe you take Kellogg, and I’ll handle synths. Be careful, Watson,” the woman said dryly and moved from her position little further, hiding behind pre-war workstations, tracking down Kellogg same time.

_’Fucking cat and mouse game.’_

There was always traces of someone using Stealth Boy if you knew what to seek. Sounds, the silhouette of refraction, even _smell_ … Andrea could smell the scent of his cigar and hear sounds of his footsteps. He was coming closer to her position. Maybe he tried to wrap this up faster than he should. Maybe his Stealth Boy was running out of juice. Andrea holstered her pistol but left straps open before moving into a new position, stopping behind workshop corner and listened as Kellogg approached her old position. The woman narrowed her eyes as Kellogg’s Stealth Boy ran out of juice, and his figure appeared out of nowhere. Just a few feet away from her.

Not wasting any time, Andrea attacked him, disarming his revolver first before doing anything else. Somehow it wasn’t surprising to find out that Kellogg was skilled in hand-to-hand combat as man blocked her attacks. Someone had taught him taekwondo and judo. No wonder why people fear did him. He was indeed skilled, had more stamina and withstand more hits than the average man. Mercenary grabbed her with a chokehold, but Andrea managed to push both of them down to the floor by kicking nearby workstation. As they both stood up quickly as they could, Kellogg tried to take a knife from his holster. Woman kicked his hand immediately, disarming his knife from him too and hit his face. Mercenary glanced his gloves after wiping the blood from his mouth and lips.

“Damn you hit hard,” he said after spitting blood out of his mouth.

“Maybe I’ve to hit harder next time.”

“Maybe.”

Opponents stared each other, like trying to read each other mind, trying to predict each other next move. However, Andrea ended up making the first move before he could. It was always one way to gain the upper hand in a fight. Between their ongoing hand-to-hand attacks, Kellogg managed to hit her few times into body and once in the head. His punches hurt more than the average person hits did. Without her excellent physical shape, Andrea would have probably lost her consciousness after it. The woman hissed in pain as mercenary pressed burn wounds on her hand, which she had got from laser turrets and tried to unholster her 10mm pistol. Andrea stopped his act and headbutted him instead, making him stumble a little bit. As a counter-attack, she hit his chest with a flip kick and mercenary crashed into workshop behind him. Coughing, he tried to get up, but vault dweller kicked him back down to the ground. Kellogg grunted as a result and snorted after that.

“I have to admit it. You got skills. You know, Institute tried to re-create Doctor Nordlinger’s work but failed. Instead, they created mechanical augmentations...”

Andrea remained quiet and stared him, hearing Nick approaching them, holding his pipe pistol ready. Kellogg laughed a little bit suddenly. 

“Your kick broke something inside me… One hell of a kick, silver bullet. You kicked me to the heart, same place where I shot— ” Andrea pulled her pistol from the holster and shot him, without second thoughts. It was over. Glaring his body for a while, Andrea holstered her gun and ran her both hands through her hair.

“How you’re holding up?”

“I should probably ask that from you, Andrea, but I’m fine, thanks. Got just a few hits from laser rifle but I am a synth, so I have resistance against energy weapons,” Nick stated and stared Kellogg body. “Well, it’s over now. _For him_.”

“How I am supposed to get in there?” She raged by herself, meaning Institute and swore in Spanish before turning back to the synth. “You don’t know anything, Nick? Anything?”

“If I knew, I would have told you right away,” Nick said sternly. “But I’m garbage to them. Tossed away a century ago. They didn’t exactly leave me their house keys.”

“Fuck!” Andrea swore again and broke one of the chairs with her kicks. Again, trying to remind herself not to lose her sanity. She needed to stay cool-headed. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Nick."

“It’s okay, doll. It’s not the end of the world. We did find out that your godson is still out there. And like Kellogg said he has family and loving home if Institute can give those to him. So he’s alive. If you can believe his words.”

“Is there someone who could help us to find Institute?” She asked finally, and Nick hummed, thinking.

“I can think only one person. You know her already. Piper. She has investigated Institute since who knows how long. If there is someone who knows something about Institute, it’s her,” Nick added and Andrea bit her lip. It was the only lead she had. Rubbing her shoulder gently, she went to search ammo and heard Nick calling her.

“Hey, Sherlock! Could you check his body? Maybe he has a password written down somewhere. Maybe we can find something from this terminal.”

“Sure thing.” 

Andrea went back to the bloody corpse, crouched down and searched his pockets, finding first an old picture of woman and infant. Names Mary and Sarah written behind it. Judging from the picture’s condition, it had suffered from radiation exposure for long periods. Andrea stared picture while and then looked corpse.

_’Fuck this. Everyone has a family. He killed mine,'_ she thought and put the picture back to the pocket. The woman opened his jacket and found a piece of paper from the side pocket. It had some kind set of numbers written on it.

“I found this,” Andrea stated while returning to the detective. “This might be a password. Didn’t find anything else.”

Nick took paper and typed a password into terminal while Andrea tossed her neck around as trying to release tension and crossed her arms. “You all right? It would help if you showed those wounds to our doctor. Just in case of a possible concussion.”

“I’m fine, Nick,” Andrea stated and glanced terminal as synth opened it, narrowing her eyes as reading the text on the screen.

_Access: Local_  
_Login: Kellogg  
_ _Notes: The boy, Shaun, successfully delivered back to Institute, the payment received. New orders to track down renegade, gather reinforcements, cleared out and secure subject. We move out soon._

“Renegade?”

“Delivered _back_ to Institute?” Andrea asked, confused. “Wait, didn’t Ellie say something about Kellogg having ten years old boy with him at Diamond City? What if that boy _was_ Shaun?” Maybe he was alive after all.

“That would explain what Kellogg meant by ’little older than you expect’ and if they put you back to the ice after they kidnapped Shaun. We don’t know how long you were in cryostasis before you woke up again,” Nick thought. “And then Kellogg delivered him back to Institute. But how and why?”

Andrea stared into space; her thoughts were empty at the moment. She only thought about what kind of horrors Shaun had to suffer there.

“Hmm. We won’t probably find any more information from here. This place is almost tidy up. They planned to leave this place.” Andrea knew synth was right. “We should return to Diamond City. Piper might have a solution for this or reporter inside her wants to stay up to date.”

“And I still owe her that goddamn interview,” Andrea stated smiling, though it was a faint one.

xxxxx

They left the command centre and made their way back to the hallway, finding a ladder which led them back to the roof. This time Andrea wanted to leave the place behind her, but her nemesis waited for her on the roof.

 _’I swear to God, if there is one fucking terminal between Shaun and me again, I’ll kill someone,’_ Andrea thought, glaring terminal on the wall. She also could hear a loud, oncoming noise from outside. Unfamiliar sound. “Nick. Terminal.”

“You’re not a fan of terminals?”

“No,” she said shortly. Nick shook his head and typed something with his synthetic and metallic fingers.

“It wasn’t even locked, but here it is,” Nick said and sealed door opened. “Women first,” he added and lifted his fedora. Andrea smiled again, stretching her limbs after walking outside. How good it felt to be out, to breathe fresh radioactive air once more. However, then something big took her attention from talking synth. _’What in the...’_ She and Nick found themselves staring a massive metallic airship flying through the sky, pre-war vertibirds flying around it, like escorting and protecting it. Andrea stared it amazed, maybe little horrified too, as metallic beast bypassed duo.

_“People of the Commonwealth. Do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brotherhood of Steel.”_

Andrea heard Nick murmuring something behind her but didn’t pay attention as she noticed Brotherhood of Steel logo on the side of airship and text ’Prydwen’ written next to it. She had to admit something. Against the dawn, while the sun rose from the East, that airship looked beautiful. Maybe it was because of view and weather; perhaps it was because Air Force family raised her or maybe it was just awesome. So… military-ish.

’So, they finally called the cavalry here. They got that damn radio tower working. Excellent work, Haylen,’ Andrea thought, thinking Recon Team Gladius.

_“Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing...”_ Nick said as he stared bypassing airship. Andrea smirked a little.

“Nice, Watson. Edgar Allan Poe?”

“What? A soldier knows poems?”

“I learned something during my days at the West Point, and my husband was a bookworm in our household,” Andrea stated and gazed airship. Thinking what Roger would think about that zeppelin. “What do you think?”

“About that? I think the Brotherhood of Steel is here to start a war. Why else would they send their armoured airship here? Into the heart of Commonwealth? Words of wisdom. Stay away from them,” Nick advised. “Their leader is just lunatic warmonger, and rest of them follows his orders without question. Let’s go, kid. Dogmeat is waiting for us.”

Andrea sighed while staring airship and then followed detective. A warmonger. That did sound like her uncle. Maybe she should avoid them as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: _Ta-da._ A new chapter and boys are back in town too! It took you long enough, boys. Where have you been?
> 
> If someone wonders, I don't dislike Arthur. I freaking love him, okay. I'm trying to make a point here; people do fear them, and Nick actually calls him lunatic at some point. I'm trying to keep it as real as possible as Andrea has problematic past with military and with her warmonger uncle.
> 
> But Arthur isn't lunatic, people. He's just a problematic kid with too much burden ;_; *my heart hurts*
> 
> A little fact; she has problems with aggression and anger control, but we will get to that someday.


	7. Duncan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea faces a herd of Gunners while trying to save someone who will become one of the most important persons in her life.

The smell of just printed papers, cigarette and tea filled Andrea’s nostrils after she stepped inside Piper’s home. Glancing around her, she noticed how cosy their home was actually with sounds of clattering, _working_ washing machine and teapot whistling in the kitchen. It wasn’t anything like what people had before the war, but it was safe and welcoming. It felt like _home_. It wasn’t big but enough for two sisters. Andrea sat down to the sofa, just next to Nick and felt immediately when something fluffy and light jumped onto her lap. Tiger striped cat headbutted her before lying down to her arms.

“Does that work?” Andrea asked, meaning a printer machine.

“How else could I print those _lovable_ articles of mine? By the way, I did write an article about that explosion as you haven’t given me that interview yet, Blue,” the reporter smirked. Even Andrea knew that half of Diamond City didn’t like her articles. “Did you two find anything? Trouble like Nick said?”

“We went to Fort Hagen, faced an army of Institute synths and found this Kellogg, Institute’s operative,” Nick explained shortly, and Piper hummed.

“Did you find anything about Institute? What happened to Kellogg?”

“No, we didn’t. We found out only that Institute has my godson and Kellogg knew how to get in there. However, he took that answer with him to his grave,” Andrea crossed her arms, imagining how she could kill him again. How to kill someone already dead?

_‘That they trained you for one purpose. For war and killing.’_

No, she needed to stop that.

“So, we still have the biggest mystery in Commonwealth unsolved. I've been investigating these creeps for over a year now. The Commonwealth's boogeyman feared and hated by everyone. Sometimes they snatch people in the middle of the night. Sometimes they leave old synths behind to remind us that they're out there. However, to this day, there's one thing that no one knows. Where the Institute is or how to get in. Expect, Kellogg did...”

“Is there any possibility that someone else might know the way in? Other synths?” After vault dweller's question, Piper looked at Nick.

“No synth does. Security protocols strip those memories out,” the detective answered. “First and second gens are dumb as rock and Coursers? They’re a different, lethal story. You can’t get help from them either. They kill you on sight.”

“Courser?"

“Institute’s main operatives, addition to Kellogg. Hunts down escaped synths and kill anyone who opposes them, or that’s what I heard from Railroad,” Nick explained. Coursers? Railroad?

“A literal dead end, huh? However, since we are talking about Inst— ”

A sudden loud sound of someone opening the door interrupted Piper’s sentence, apparently frightening her a little as she dropped her cigarette. Trio turned their head to look at the figure who rushed through the door. MacCready.

“Andrea, I _need_ your help,” MacCready panted, and Andrea raised her both eyebrows on sudden pleading.

“What is this? This is the second time when mercenary ask something?” Nick asked almost amused but was still concerned about MacCready’s behaviour.

Andrea moved a cat from her lap and stood up. “RJ, you need to tell me first what’s wrong?”

“They… they have Duncan.” Andrea tilted her head as she didn’t quite understand. “They have my son, Andrea.”

An empathic wave went through her as she understood why MacCready was acting like this. She nodded and turned to look at Nick and Piper.

“We can wrap this up later,” Andrea stated. Part of her knew and hoped that Shaun was safe and sound, for now, but MacCready's son wasn’t. “I’m going to help you. Okay?”

“I appreciate this, boss.”

“You two, be careful out there,” Nick stated before they left.

xxxxx

“So, tell me what happened?” Andrea asked as they left from Diamond City with Dogmeat. She still owed that interview to Piper and now lunch at the Power Noodles after dumping her twice.

MacCready told a little bit about his history. He was born and raised in Capital Wasteland, eventually ending up as an orphan after a sniper shot his parents. How he wandered around Capital Wasteland, doing small jobs for caps and food and became mercenary himself as his parents had been before him. How he met a woman named Lucy, married her, got Duncan, and how his wife died. How he had to choose between their son and his wife. He was forced to leave Lucy behind, to keep their son alive. How raising a child alone was hard at the same time when he killed people for a living. RJ ended up eventually to Commonwealth with his now five-year-old son and left him in care of a woman named Daisy. Sniper stated this _Goodneighbor_ wasn’t the best place to raise children but was safest when it came to Gunners. Seeing Andrea’s confused look, he answered her question before she was able to ask it.

“Gunners are a paramilitary mercenary organisation and are largest single unaligned faction here. Well, I’m not so sure anymore since your relative _Maxson_ arrived here, flying through the skies,” MacCready stated, and Andrea rolled her eyes. “Gunners are disciplined and highly-equipped. They have assaultrons, power armours, Fat Mans in their strongholds and they attack strangers on sight. They have various strongholds around Boston, and Captain Wes leads them. Their headquarters is at the Gunners Plaza.”

“How do you know so much about them?”

“I was one of them once, employed by them but I left them; they weren’t my kind of group. The flow of caps was an only good thing, but I don’t know. I’m mercenary, but I’m nothing like them. I’ve killed for a drink, that’s a fact, but I don’t want to kill for nothing. Like they do. However, ever since I left them, I have been haunted by them for continuing to take jobs in their territory, or maybe they want to silence me. I left Duncan into Goodneighbor because they don’t want to mess with Hancock. But apparently, things have changed. They kidnapped my son from Daisy’s shop and fled with him. Threatened to kill him if I wouldn’t turn myself up,” mercenary told.

It wasn’t surprising that gang like that used children as a bargaining target. The beeping of Pip-Boy disrupted her thoughts, and a woman flipped displays as they walked. New military frequency. Brotherhood of Steel. She had more important things to do now.

xxxxx

They were closing Lake Cochituate when MacCready told her to get down. Both crouched down, and Andrea stared at their surroundings. “One of their strongholds is up there,” a sniper told and gestured highways. “See those elevators? We can use them to get up, but they have, if I remember correctly, assaultron over there.”

Andrea grunted quietly. _’Thank you RobCo for this fast and deadly combatant. First I witnessed their devastation against Chinese at Anchorage, now I have to face them myself.’_

“How many strongholds they have?” Andrea asked a man who gestured her to show her Pip-Boy, marking eight different locations into the map.

“This one, where we are, is called _Mass Pike Interchange_. Winlock and Barnes lead it. Those two kidnapped Duncan from Goodneighbor after trying to recruit me back without success,” MacCready glared a stronghold. “Their strongholds are strongly secured and protected; I suggest you avoid all of these places. If you don’t wanna face Assaultrons or have a mini-nuke in your ass.”

“And here we are, about to infiltrate one of their strongholds. Hey, how good infiltrator you are? For real this time.”

“Not my strongest skill. Why?”

“It’s just, uh, it’s clear that these guys aren’t raiders. If they have access to highly-equipped weapons and robots, we can't do nothing by ourselves,” Andrea stated and gestured towards the freeway.

“You suggest infiltration?”

“It’s my strongest skill. Yours is sniping. Maybe we don’t have to go there _guns blazing_ this time. I can infiltrate freeway by myself, and you can scout the area from a distance, and if shit hits the fan, as you said, you can start shooting them from here. It will give me a little time if they are focusing on the sniper,” Andrea explained, and MacCready frowned.

“Well, I think they’ll know _who’s_ shooting at them. I’m sniper, and they know it. They’ll draw their attention to Duncan after that,” MacCready said little frustrated. He didn’t like it.

“Or we can go there guns blazing, and they’ll draw their attention to Duncan anyway. RJ, they will use him as a shield or hostage, no matter how we approach them,” Andrea said, and MacCready swore before he murmured something by himself while thinking their options and glared highway.

“Fine. But you know, my son is in line of fire there. If you screw up there...”

“You can start shooting them. That assaultron cannot harm you from that distance. Believe me; I’ll keep your son safe,” Andrea said, using her strong but convincing tone. MacCready glared her a while and then sighed sharply. “Or you can shoot me with .308 round.”

The younger man shook his head and rubbed his hat. “When we are going to do this?”

“At night,” she answered. “Darkness is a friend; you know that.”

“Says someone who just woke up from a fu— freaking freezer and wasn’t sure if she wanted to face nightlife of Wasteland.”

“Hey, I can deal with humans, but I don’t want to mess with Deathclaw or this Yao guai?” Andrea pondered, remembering how she and Nick faced one of them not a while ago. “About your swearing...”

“I made a promise to Duncan clean up my behaviour and be a better person.”

“That’s going very well,” Andrea hummed and got a scowl from mercenary.

xxxxx

MacCready scouted surroundings of the freeway before night fell, counting ten gunners at the stronghold, also noticing empty power armour standing on the highway and one idle assaultron. He returned to Andrea and Dogmeat from his scouting mission and told what he saw.

“I believe they’re holding Duncan in their office. It’s at the end of the freeway. Dozens of men standing between elevator and him. What do you remember about Assaultrons? You _were_ in the army, right?” MacCready asked Andrea, who was sitting on the rock and stared freeway through MacCready’s binoculars.

“We used them as a front-line combatant. They are pretty powerful at close range but employs that powerful laser of theirs at a distance. Oh, they have a weak point,” Andrea stated and tapped back of her neck. “Here. Stick a knife or another sharp object to the back of the neck and _ta-da_ ; they’re done. Damn Chinese found about it, and suddenly we started losing more Assaultrons than before.”

“They won’t explode after that?”

“No. It’ll destroy their ability to use self-destruction and shuts down the whole unit,” Andrea thought. “Anyway, enough of this nonsense. You ready?” She asked from mercenary, who sighed and stretched his neck.

“Yeah, let’s do this,” he said finally. Andrea kissed Dogmeat again and told him to stay with MacCready.

xxxxx

Sniper followed Andrea through his scope, making sure nobody couldn’t surprise her. It was a suicide mission for all of them. The woman reached the first gunner, kicked back of his knee and took him down with a chokehold. Taking down a bigger size of men wasn’t hard for her — another gunner down without alerting others. After clearing the land area from gunners, Andrea took the furthest elevator and reached the first elevation of the freeway. Seeing a few gunners coming towards it, Andrea bridled quietly and leapt quickly over the edge. By hanging from the side of the elevator, she sidled towards the edge of the bridge, slowly moving further from the elevator.

“Is this thing broken?” A gunner asked without noticing a woman who jumped over the fence and climbed back to the freeway.

“Maybe Spender is just messing with us. He does that often.”

The woman sneaked behind them, taking those two down quietly with her knife, avoiding the attention of other hostiles at the central area. Everything was going well. Andrea sighed lightly and gazed surroundings, noticing a fallen piece of road which looked like it could be used to get into the second elevation of the freeway. For her luck, elevation wasn’t occupied. It had a couple of landmines here and there, but it wasn't a problem.

As she approached ending of the freeway, Andrea heard faint sobbing. Sound belonged to a child. It was Duncan. MacCready had been right; they hold him at their office. Andrea landed gently back to the first elevation, just behind a wooden fence. One of the gunners was guarding the door, and the other two were forty feet away. Andrea grabbed the guard and covered his mouth as he tried to yell, taking him out of the game with a snap. Duncan seemed to frighten a little bit sudden arrival of a strange woman and whined. _’I just killed someone in front of him, great.’_

“Stay there, Duncan and be quiet,” she told him, and the boy nodded lightly, still looking frightened and teary. Andrea pulled the body of gunner behind the fence and returned to the boy.

“Who are you?” He whimpered and backed away a little bit, gazing her with his little eyes. Andrea smiled again. He looked a little bit like RJ.

“I’m a friend of your father. I’m here take you to him. He’s down there,” Andrea explained, and the kid looked a little bit more joyous this time. “But there are still bad guys around, so we need to be careful,” she added and peeked behind the door frame. There were probably five gunners left and that goddamn Assaultron. The mission could be an easy task without that deadly machine. Murmuring something by herself again, Andrea noticed power armour and grinned little as she saw fusion core inside it. Duncan stared her as she went to power armour and returned.

“What did you do?”

“A little trick but now we have to go. Let’s be quiet.”

Andrea didn’t want to attract Assaultron’s attention, not without having the right equipment. It was a way too hard piece for her. For anyone actually, even though they would be good at hand to hand combat. Also, Duncan was in the line of fire, and she didn’t want him to die. Closest gunner stood near power armour while the other four were little further, minding their own business.

“You see that old sidewalk on the left side? That’s our only way out of here,” Andrea whispered and looked Assaultron. Moving behind its back was a better choice than trying to sneak front of it. They had a good field of view. “We have to move slowly and quietly as possible. If, Duncan, _if_ something happens and someone sees us, I want you to run fast as possible to another side of the freeway. Don’t look back, no matter what happens. I’ll be right behind you, and your father is out there, covering us,” Andrea continued. “Understood?”

A nod.

At the halfway of Gunner’s stronghold, Andrea ordered the boy to stop moving. For some unknown reason, Assaultron went caution state and started checking its surroundings.

_‘A hostile in the area. Alert level Bravo. Scanning.’_

She had almost forgotten how they sounded — such an intimidating voice. The boy next to her let out another whimper and sniffed. How terrified he looked and still, the boy tried to be brave.

“Don’t worry. Remember, your father and I, we’ll cover you if something happens,” Andrea reassured and put her hand on his shoulder before glancing Assaultron. She heard Duncan picking something from the ground and noticed him throwing a tin can to another direction. “What are you doing?”

“A little trick,” he answered, copying her answer. Sound of clanking can attract nearest gunner and assaultron to investigate it. Maybe it was the right call.

“Kid is missing!” The gunner informed others.

Or not. Now hostiles would search whole goddamn freeway. Andrea glared hostiles and was about tell Duncan that they should go now, but boy was soloing around. She made a mental note to herself never leave a kid alone without supervision. Did she learn anything after watching after her nieces? For her bad luck this time, Duncan accidentally kicked rusty can against concrete pole and rest of the gunners, including assaultron, turned to look at them. _’Oh fuck.’_

_’Engaging hostile!’_

Andrea ordered a boy to run and unholstered her pistols. After making sure Duncan would do as she told, Andrea stayed herself still and kept firing hostiles.

_’Yeah, use 10mm pistols against deadly Assaultron,’_ Andrea thought. If only she would have that power armour which she gave to Sturges. Sound of a rifle echoed from a distance, and one of the gunners fell. Andrea was again amazed how good sniper MacCready truly was, but then she noticed a gunner entering into power armour. _’Shit.’_ She turned quickly around and ran, reaching exterior of stronghold just in the nick of time when massive explosion brought her down. Again. Duncan screamed a little bit due to massive, loud explosions, and Andrea covered her head from flying parts of concrete. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to wire up a bomb at old freeway with cars sitting top of it. Perhaps she will get herself killed someday, or maybe MacCready will kill her after this. The woman lifted her head to see if Duncan was okay, still hearing her ears ringing.

“Awesome!” The boy shouted eagerly. Andrea dropped her head against tarmac as biggest explosions stopped, grunting quietly. At least he was fine. “You okay, auntie?” Duncan approached her, but after-explosions startled him.

“Yeah, I am... Let’s go down. Your father is waiting there,” she said rubbing her neck and pushed the elevator’s button as she got up.

xxxxx

“Duncan!” MacCready called him after the duo reached the ground safely and Andrea witnessed how the boy did run straightly to him, almost jumping into his father's arms. Seeing how happy he was, it made her relieved. They were together again, unharmed.

“I knew you would come to save me,” the boy said hugging his father.

“Of course, I would. Are you okay? You’re not hurt?”

“I’m okay. Auntie here may have wounds,” Duncan said and glanced Andrea over his shoulder, which was true. Andrea thought a possibility of concussion after hitting her head too many times. Luckily she didn’t lose her consciousness. Not yet at least.

“They’re just scratches. As long as— ” Andrea stated, but an explosion at freeway interrupted her. Damn cars. “Maybe we should leave before something else happens.”

“What the hell happened there?” Now it was sniper turn to be irritated, and it was understandable.

“They spotted us halfway there, and I made sure Duncan reached elevators safely before entering into combat. I, um, sabotaged the fusion core inside their power armour. One of them triggered it when he started up power armour’s system.”

“You made a bomb from fusion core?”

“I know trick or two—”

“Your trick or two could have got him killed up there!” MacCready snarled, raising his voice this time while speaking over her. The boy in his arms got little frightened because of his immediate reaction, and Andrea let a deep sigh. He was right.

“That’s why I made sure he reached the elevators first. There weren’t cars near that place, _and_ Assaultron would have killed us anyway.” MacCready glared her, clenching his jaw before turning his attention to Duncan.

“I have never seen an explosion like that, dad. Boom!” The boy presented the explosion with his hands. Duncan was thrilled about it, but his father wasn’t. Maybe the boy’s joyous behaviour made him soften a little bit as he relaxed his shoulders. Finally mercenary sighed deeply.

“I’m sorry, Andrea. You helped me to save him and then I blame you for something that didn’t even happen.” His voice turned into sad and hollow while he stared Duncan’s eyes. For some reason, Andrea got a feeling that the boy had his mother eyes. That made him relax.

“Nah, you had the right to be frightened about it. I’m not going to hold a grudge over that accusation. Now, should we head back to this Goodneighbor before Gunners sends reinforcements?”

xxxxx

As they reached Old State House, Andrea saw name ’Goodneighbor’ written on a big neon sign and followed sniper through a door, not knowing what lied behind those fences. First thing what she saw was Old State House, still standing after wars, men in suits patrolling around the streets and drifters minding their own business. After seeing the town, Andrea understood why this town wasn’t the best place to raise children but somehow also understood why MacCready lived there. Mercenaries, criminals and Goodneighbor. A match made in heaven. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew this would be the best place for her too. Diamond City wasn’t an attractive choice.

“Hold up there. First time in Goodneighbor? Can’t go walking around without insurance,” Andrea frowned and glared bald man in a leather jacket who came to her. Who the fuck was that? “Insurance. Personal protection, like. You hand over everything you got in pockets or ’accidents’ star— .”

“Get the hell off my face before I put you down,” Andrea threatened and heard Duncan gasping and mentioning something about the bad word.

“Uh, hey. Let’s say your insurance is paid up, for now, miss?”

_“Mrs,”_ Andrea corrected.

“Whoa whoa whoa. MacCready finally gets his son back, and now you’re harassing his friend who probably helped him?”

Vault dweller moved her gaze from bald man to someone wearing a tricorn hat and red frock coat. _’A ghoul? What the hell is he wearing? This guy is wearing an even weirder suit than Preston.’_ Andrea also noticed a woman leaning against Kill or Be Killed’s wall, watching them. Then Andrea saw an Assaultron behind the shop’s desk. What the hell was this place?

“I said let them go,” a ghoul demanded.

“You’re soft, Hancock, for letting outsiders walk over us. One day there will be a new mayor.”

“C’ mon man, this is me we’re talking about. MacCready, your son doesn’t have to see this,” the ghoul said before walking closer to a man. Andrea heard behind her how mercenary told Duncan to turn his head and stared surprised how ghoul stabbed man. Repeatedly. His body fell to the ground, and nobody didn’t even blink an eye. Mercenaries, criminals and Goodneighbor. A match made in heaven. “Now I know you had ole’ Finn handled back there, but mayors gotta make a point sometimes. You all right?”

“Ah, yeah. I’m fine,” Andrea stated while staring Finn. Well, that’s one way to get rid of the problem.

“C’ mon Hancock, you had to do that now?” MacCready murmured and narrowed his eyes at the ghoul. So this ghoul was Hancock. That’s why nobody didn’t stop him.

“Well, the mayor’s gotta do what mayors gotta do. You know it,” Hancock said. “Your kid all right?”

“Yeah, he is. Thanks to Andrea,” the sniper stated which made Andrea smile little.

“You should let Amari check him, just in case,” Hancock added. MacCready sighed, stating he was right. Sniper gave a specific look to Andrea and told her to behave herself.

“Trouble doesn’t find me, I’m the one who finds troubles,” Andrea said smugly and moved her attention to a ghoul. “Andrea Adams.”

“John Hancock. Heh, funny. Adams and Hancock are here at the Old State Building once again. All we need now is someone whose name is ‘Otis’. Now don’t let this incident taint your view of our little community. Goodneighbor's of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone’s welcome.”

“Yeah, I do. Your town, your rules.”

“Good. You stay cool, and you’ll be part of the neighbourhood. However, I think you have done enough already. You helped MacCready twice. First, you took care of those goons at chem laboratory and now saved his son,” ghoul stated with his hoarse voice. It was the first time when Andrea talked with a sane ghoul. “He didn't know what to do when I told him the news... then he remembered you.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Andrea said, smiling. “Couldn’t leave MacCready alone with his problems.”

“And he has those. Problems I mean,” the ghoul said but a woman with side-cut called him. “Gotta go, duty is calling. Just behave yourself, girl.”

“No promises,” Andrea smirked.

“That’s the right attitude. Maybe you belong here,” the mayor responded before leaving with his assumed bodyguard while patrolling gunmen moved Finn’s body away. Rubbing her back of the neck, Andrea gazed Assaultron behind the desk. Hoping it wouldn’t attack her but seemingly, Kill or be Killed was the best place to get more ammo and grenades.

xxxxx

“Ah, you’re the one who saved Duncan from Gunners? You did a good job at there,” a ghoul named Daisy stated as Andrea appeared into her shop. “Thank you.”

“No problem. I would do anything for those two. How did Gunners got him in the first place if there are patrols in the town? Assaultron next to you?”

“Goodneighbor Watch was holding a meeting during that moment. They kidnapped Duncan by sneaking around. Maybe they didn’t want to attract K-l-e-o’s attention? Anyway, Duncan is now safe and sound, thanks to you. Hancock doubled security after that and promised to give Duncan a room from Old State House. Hancock respects MacCready. After all, man is the mayor’s best and most trusted mercenary. RJ told him how you helped him at the gift shop.”

Andrea hummed little pleased, but end up looking ghoul questioningly. “Wait. Old gift shop? How do you know there was a gift shop back in 2077’s?”

“I’m a ghoul, remember? I was born almost three centuries ago. I have seen and lived in the pre-war world,” Daisy said. Andrea tilted her head.

“I didn’t know. Did you live here in Boston?”

“Pittsburgh. After the war, I had time to travel around. I turned into a ghoul at some point, so I didn’t have to mind about radiation anymore. After travelling, I don’t even remember how long, I found this old and trusty town and here I am, working as a merchant,” Daisy told and Andrea nodded.

“You have any family left?”

“No. My husband was killed during the Sino-American War, killed by the Reds. I never found out where he died. Army stating it was classified or something bullshit like that,” Daisy blurted, sounding bitter. Andrea understood how she felt.

“World before the war was nothing more but petty governments going to war, dragging us into it and shooting whoever refused to clean up the mess or disobeyed orders. That was U.S. Military for you.”

Those words just came out from Andrea’s mouth, and Daisy nodded in agreement. The army wasn’t always honest to soldiers or their families. _’No, they were never honest. Pentagon was full of assholes who led this country into war. Fuck that; they are gone.’_ Vault Dweller noticed MacCready returning alone and looked him questioningly. “Where’s Duncan?”

“I left him with Irma. She’s Dr Amari’s friend.” Andrea nodded as a sign of understanding and MacCready gestured her to follow him, leading her outside of town, stopping right after they exited the town. “I, uh— ”

Was he faltering? “What? You are out of words?”

”No. It just— I’m giving these back to you,” the sniper said, taking a little pouch from his pockets. “Your two hundred caps. I’m giving these back to you. You bought my services, and in the end, you watched after me and helped me to get Duncan back," he added before giving pouch to her.

Andrea stared pouch on her hand for a while and gave it back. “Keep them. Buy something for Duncan.” Mercenary seemed to be confused first but then gave her little smile. Grateful smile.

“Okay. But take this,” he sighed and offered her a wooden toy — a wooden soldier. “Lucy made it and gave it to me after I told, or _lied_ to her that I was a soldier. But you are a soldier. So I want to give it to you.”

A smile appeared slowly to Andrea’s face, and she hugged him, feeling how the body of sniper stiffened. He wasn’t accustomed to gestures like that. “That wasn’t bad, was it? Oh, don’t look me like that.”

“Shut up. The good thing was that we’re out of town. I would have lost my reputation there as a hired gun, only gaining that status back after killing you,” MacCready said which made Andrea laugh. “I know you want to continue your search. Your godson is still missing, but I don’t want to leave Duncan alone now. Not after what he had to endure there. I’ll be here until he feels better so I won’t continue my journey with you, not yet at least.”

“That sounds good. Duncan needs you,” the woman said while she put a wooden soldier into her backpack and glanced town. “Is... Hotel Rexford still in use? As a hotel? I thought about taking a break from the field. Until I’m bored.”

MacCready laughed this time and woman raised her eyebrows in wonderment.

“You know, you’re too old for me, and you’re not my style. I like more feminine women. Thanks for proposal though.”

“You’re thinking too highly about yourself, kid. Do you think I’d be interested in twenty years old boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 'You’re thinking too highly about yourself, kid. Do you think I’d be interested in twenty years old boy?'
> 
> Heh, look who's talking. Forgive me if there is grammar typos and such, I have a headache at the moment, so my concentration isn't the best one. And, RJ and Duncan are my precious boys. Also, Prydwen. Next week. I've been waiting for it.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	8. Airship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'All right, soldier... this is the moment when everything changes. I hope you're ready.' It was what Danse said to her.
> 
> And the only thing what Andrea wanted to do after that was; either jump down from the airship herself or toss someone else over the edge.

During her time in the Goodneighbor, Andrea spend her days mostly with Duncan and Daisy but also doing missions for mayor himself and Whitechapel Charlie. She and RJ were an unstoppable duo. While Andrea handled everything that came too close, MacCready took care of enemies from a distance. Triggermen, Gunners or raiders, even other mercenaries were on their list. Andrea lost the count of how many people they killed. The flow of caps was good, and she enjoyed her life as a mercenary. They had no rules, orders or superiors, but Andrea wanted to find Shaun. She had a chance to return to a life of mercenary after finding him.

And MacCready understood it. He would do _almost_ anything for the caps but for Duncan? He would go to the moon and back.

The duo and Dogmeat entered into C.I.T, its rotunda most precisely, only to witness a gunfight there. Super mutants and synths. Andrea concluded that the Institute was close. Why else would synths be there? She only had to find the way in and get Shaun back. Mutants managed to win the fight, and against MacCready’s suggestion, Andrea decided to kill those green monsters instead, wanting to search the whole place and find a lead. Sniper sighed as woman reloaded her sniper rifle which he had given to her and followed her upstairs.

However, a search turned out to be futile. As big as the old university was, there wasn’t any lead which could lead them to the Institute — only destroyed synths and laser weapons. A nuclear war had destroyed half of the building, and people had looted the rest of the building years ago. Andrea grunted frustrated and kicked the old wooden chair, breaking it into pieces as chair hit the wall. Dogmeat whined a little bit while sniper did light up his cigarette and stared huffing woman. Andrea kept hands on her hips and stayed silent for a moment, gathering herself. She didn’t want to lose her temper. Not now.

“Fuck.”

That was the only thing what she could say now. They were probably so close but yet so far. Of course, Institute had stayed out of reach almost two decades, according to Piper. Of course, it wouldn’t be easy to find them. “This—,” Andrea faltered. “This is bullshit.”

“Two caps into a jar,” MacCready pointed out while searching a loot. Andrea shook her head and let out a sigh.

“We have been looking for signs of Institute, what? Two weeks now and we have only found synths. Nothing else. Not even Coursers. How am I supposed to find Shaun when only thing what I’ve found is useless robots who want to kill me on sight,” the woman spatted. “Sorry. I’m just worried.”

“As I’ve said, I do understand,” the sniper said and stood up. “There isn't nothing here, boss. Now let’s go before—”

Sound of someone opening building’s front doors interrupted him, and the duo glanced towards the entrance. Four power armoured soldiers and few people wearing the same outfit as Haylen did, came into the building and began their search. “Oh, look. Cowboys are here,” sniper murmured and left from the scene, tossing his cigarette.

“What are you doing here, wastelanders?” Andrea glanced male soldier who asked the question. He had the same kind of symbol on his power armour as Danse did, the only slight difference being the number of diamond-shaped symbols. She glanced others, telling soldier rotunda was clear from hostiles and followed MacCready outside.

xxxxx

“And of course, they had to fly here with their freaking battleship and slowly, like back in Capital, taking control over every square of this city. Brotherhood of Steel was one of the reasons why I left that place,” MacCready blurted and poked campfire with a stick, glancing Andrea who didn’t say anything. She had been quiet for a long time, like thinking something. “Are you okay, boss?”

Not answering his question, Andrea turned her head to look over her shoulder. There it was, lingering above the old airport. She could barely see it against the night sky, but it was slightly visible. After Brotherhood had arrived at the Commonwealth, sounds of vertibirds had filled the skies, and more soldiers were patrolling on the ground. It was something that she had missed. However, it was also something she disliked. The woman moved her gaze back to the campfire and plucked her cuticles — another habit of hers, addition to nose scratching. “RJ,” she started. “I’m torn apart between past and future. It seems what Kellogg said about Institute being unreachable until they decide otherwise, was true. I can’t find a way there without help.”

MacCready glared her. He knew what she was about to say. “Oh, _shit_. Don’t say you have considered help of," he leaned a little bit towards her. _"Brotherhood?"_

“What else I can do? Preston is possibly only Minuteman at this point, Goodneighbor and Diamond City do not know anything about Institute. The Railroad is somewhere. We don’t know where they are. Do I have a choice? Because of my past, I don’t want to be part of any military anymore. For Christ sake, I would stay far away as possible from them but for Shaun and this city? Brotherhood has the technology to track down Institute.”

The man let out a grunt while rubbing his face with his both hands and Andrea shook her head in turn. “I’ll do anything to find Shaun. I do owe that to his father.”

“What you can do for him if you’re dead? People usually end up dying or getting killed after joining to them,” MacCready gestured vertibird which bypassed them and bridled. “They’re not so different from the Gunners.”

Andrea shrugged. “Or from U.S. Military.”

The man grunted while rubbing his hat, glaring her and airship on the sky. Finally, he let out a defeated sigh. “Well, boss… You’re an adult, and you can do whatever you please,” the man next to her said. “Just… Please don’t turn into one of them, though I would like to keep you with me. Duncan admires you.”

A vault dweller resisted the urge to smile widely, knowing it would make him more pissed. He was acting tough. He would miss her too, and all the caps they earned together.

“Tell him… that I admire him too and _I am_ already a cowboy. Wasteland is now Wild West. Maybe I should travel to Texas,” Andrea hummed, making sniper smile little. “I only need the Brotherhood to find Institute for me. After finding Shaun, I can leave. I’m good at disappearing. I’ve done it already once. I can do it again,” she reassured. “But now... I’m going to sleep. It’s your time to be on watch, kid.”

Andrea stood up, taking her wool coat and lied down to the ground, using her coat as a blanket. She heard MacCready whispering ’yes, boss’ before closing her eyes.

xxxxx

The Duo of Destruction parted ways after Andrea was utterly sure about asking or using the help of the Brotherhood to find Institute. On her way towards Cambridge police station with Dogmeat, Andrea stopped at the Fraternal Post 115 and stared building wistfully, again thinking the past. It was a place where Nate should have given his speech about his time at the battlefield. At the same day when the world ended. Delivering his speech and receiving the Medal of Honor. Andrea had witnessed many ceremonies, but usually, they gave Medal of Honor posthumously. In Nate’s case, he would have been alive.

 _’And this man, who was worthy of highest military decoration, a real war hero, was shot by a fucking low-life mercenary,’_ Andrea thought. _’You deserved more, Nate. More than I did.’_

xxxxx

It had been now weeks since Prydwen arrived and more after Adams left from Cambridge Police Station. Immediately after Danse’s superiors arrived at the Commonwealth, he had set up the distress call for every possible Brotherhood of Steel units, hoping their rescuer would hear it too.

Knight Rhys believed that she was dead already.

He was wrong. Adams returned to Police Station out of nowhere, stating she wanted to talk with Paladin Danse himself. After giving her permission to come inside, Paladin examined her from head to toe as she approached him. The woman didn't have anymore this ’came straight from the vault’ -look. Though she still had that vault suit under her wool coat. “So, have you changed your mind?”

“I think… I have seen enough this world,” she pointed out and crossed her arms. “I would like to accept your proposal. If it’s still in force?”

The woman scratched her nose, like back at ArcJet System. Danse concluded it was her way to show embarrassment.

“I did leave the offer open, so this is it. Welcome to Brotherhood of Steel, soldier,” he said before saluting.

“Well, I guess I have to get used to that salute,” Andrea cleared her throat. “So, how we are going to proceed now, _sir?_.” Paladin cleared his throat in turn after her question and told everyone to listen. The woman looked around her as his subordinates stopped their doing and moved their attention to them.

“It’s time to welcome our newest recruit to our recon team. Andrea Adams was one who helped us fight against the ghouls and obtain deep range transmitter from the ArcJet System. She shows remarkable talent in the battlefield and with proper guidance, I think she has the potential to become full-time Knight,” he announced. “That’s why I’m granting her the rank of Initiate. It’s only a training rank, and I’m not permitted to grant ranks any higher than that,” Paladin stated his last line to her, smiling mentally as the woman scratched her nose again before introducing herself to others politely. Most soldiers greeted and congratulated her gently, but there was, like there always will be, those who disliked recruiting wastelanders into their ranks. One of them being Knight Rhys.

“Ad Victoriam, Initiate,” Haylen said friendly.

“She doesn’t even know what that means, Haylen,” Rhys retorted from a distance.

“Knight Rhys.” Rhys shut his mouth after Paladin stressed his name but continued glaring Andrea.

“Like it or not, you’re going to work together for now on. We’re not soldiers of fortune. We’re an army, and we have dedicated our lives to uphold a strict code of ethics. I only ask two things from anyone, including you two...” Paladin gestured towards Andrea and Rhys. “...under my command. Honesty and respect. However, I also ask that you will show the same honesty and respect to everyone, no matter who is superior and who is subordinate. Is that clear, soldiers?”

“Yes, sir,” the duo said in unison.

“Ad Victoriam means ’to victory’, but it means more to us. In our eyes, defeat is unacceptable because we are fighting for the future of humankind. Our rallying cry is more powerful than any weapon humankind could ever carry. Remember that. Now I suggest that you sign up for your next assignment, to see and understand what kind of missions Brotherhood does to keep technology out of harm’s way or how we protect civilians from creatures of the Wasteland. I believe that our soldiers have some missions for you.”

xxxxx

New Initiate did spend a few enlightening days with Recon Team Gladius, learning their way of life and getting to know each other. Deep inside her, Andrea secretly missed life as a wastelander but also enjoyed the life of a soldier. It was complicated. She cleared dozens of places for Knight Rhys but had no success with him. She did get along with Scribe Haylen and others, not forgetting Paladin Danse. Their commander was sometimes little too military-ish, but according to Haylen, he sometimes dropped his guard.

Andrea saw it a few times; first when Danse was talking with Haylen about something what she did a few weeks back, against her ethics and when she saw Paladin standing front of the graves of their deceased team members. Not as a superior, but as someone else. He cared about his subordinates greatly. It seemed post-war military wasn’t full of assholes after all.

At one morning, Paladin Danse came to her and called Andrea by her new rank, interrupting her conversation with scribes. Initiate Adams. It sounded better than Captain. “I’ve received orders that we were both commanded to Prydwen,” Paladin started. Andrea’s eyes widened a little while thinking airship. “I believe you have seen _her_ already?”

“Her? You mean the Prydwen?” She asked. “She was the most beautiful thing I have seen in a while. I wish we had something like that back before all went to hell.”

“Takes your breath away? She’s loaded with enough troops and supplies to mount a major offensive,” Danse said with a little smile on his face. “If she’s here, Elder Maxson is here, and that means we’re going to war.”

_’Ah, the famous Elder. Thanks for stealing my surname, jackass’_ , Andrea thought, still having that mental image of her kicking Elder’s ass. That would be the day.

“I hope that war will not end like the last one. I can assure you, you don’t wanna see it,” Andrea said concerned.

“If history has proven anything, it’s that an overwhelming show of force has a chance of halting a conflict before it begins,” Paladin added confidently. Andrea disagreed strongly. “That being said, you’re about to get to know the Prydwen up close and personal. Follow me up to the roof of the Police Station after you're finished here; we’re going for a little ride.”

“Can Dogmeat come with us?” Andrea asked as her canine companion followed them to stairs, whining after her. Oh hell no, she wasn't leaving him.

“We do have other dogs at Prydwen, but you should ask permission from Lancer-Captain Kells. He’s captain of the Prydwen,” Paladin answered as he stared Dogmeat. “It should be okay; he was one of our rescuers.”

“What we would do without him, Paladin?” Andrea asked Paladin as he opened a door for Andrea and Dogmeat. “Gentleman, huh?” She stated, amused and gave a little smile to Paladin. Right after she stepped outside, Andrea gasped little as she saw vertibird on the helipad.

“You do like aircraft’s, don’t you?” The man asked.

“Well, my father and brothers were in the Air Force. So I was born into Air Force family,” Andrea explained. “I hope we are going to Prydwen with that? It has been literally, two hundred years since I last time ride or flew one,” she stressed word literally and chuckled a little bit.

“You know how to… of course you do, if you’re from Air Force family,” Paladin wondered.

“My grandfather taught me,” Andrea stated while staring vertibird and tilted her head. “Taking me with him to the sky every now and then, showing me Boston from above. It was beautiful. Peaceful. I've loved high grounds and flying since then. Unlike the ocean, the sky was almost like a second home to me. It was a second home to my family.”

And once again, she was thinking the past. As she returned to reality, Andrea turned around and gave Paladin confused look as she saw his sad expression. It seemed he didn’t even notice her movement. He was lost in thought. “Paladin? Everything all right?”

The man woke up from his thoughts and shook his head. “Yes. Let’s go.”

xxxxx

“It never ceases to amaze me how drastically your perception of the battlefield changes from the air. We’re going to need that edge when we take on the Institute. They’ve already proven that they’re technologically superior, which means there’s no telling what types of weapons they have in their arsenal,” Paladin Danse explained as Andrea gazed the Commonwealth from the air. Boston looked a little different this time. _Dead_ was the right word for it, but it had its beautiful aspect.

“Hopefully our air superiority and tactical know-how will make the difference. All we have to is find the Institute, and I’m betting that Elder Maxson has a plan already by the time we arrive.”

_’These guys really have their faith on this Elder.’_

“I wish everyone down there believed in our cause, but rumours have blinded them. They don’t realise that the Brotherhood of Steel is the Commonwealth’s last hope of survival. Every man, woman and child below is in mortal danger.”

People here tried to survive and build again something that humankind destroyed centuries ago, and something out there wanted to interfere in it. Maybe it was the Commonwealth’s people who could turn this place into something that was lost long ago. This place didn’t need only rebuilding and salvation, it needed humanity.

xxxxx

A dark-skinned man, wearing a navy blue version of Brotherhood fatigues and sea captain’s hat, waited for them at the deck, staring duo firmly as they jumped down from vertibird. ’Ten bucks, this man is Lancer Captain.’ Andrea thought and told Dogmeat to wait before she followed Danse.  


“Permission to come aboard, sir?” 

“Permission granted and welcome back, Paladin,” Lancer Captain said as he looked up to power armoured Danse. “And this is one of our newest recruits?”

Both men moved their gaze to Andrea, and she introduced herself.

_’Don’t even think about that surname; you will end up saying it.’_

“Yes, sir. I’ve field promoted her to Initiate, and I would like to sponsor her entry into our ranks.” Andrea smiled mentally this time but kept her firm face. This man was full of surprises.

“Yes, we’ve read your reports. You will be pleased to know that Elder Maxson approved your request and placed Initiate Adams in your charge.”

“And my current orders, sir?”

“You are to remain on the Prydwen and await further instructions.”

“Yes, sir. Ad Victoriam,” Danse said and saluted, Captain returning the gesture. Before Danse left, he glanced Andrea quickly. Like telling her to stay here and answer to Captain’s questions. Andrea didn’t know what Danse had reported about her but hopefully not everything. She held her ’military stance’ whole time — manner, which she had learned since she was six.

“Paladin Danse reports say that you have a history with U.S. military before the war. Is that true?”

“Yes, sir. I served under General Constantine Chase and briefly under General Thomas Callahan during the Yangtze Campaign before the Great War.”

“You were at the Anchorage?”

“From 2075 to January 10, 2077, sir,” Andrea answered, and Lancer Captain Kells narrowed his eyes little.

“Hmph. I’ve read Paladin Danse’s reports. He seems to think you’ll make a fine addition to the Brotherhood. I want to make one thing clear. We travelled to the Commonwealth with a specific goal in mind. As a captain of this vessel, I won’t allow anyone to jeopardise our mission here, no matter how valuable they think they are. Understood, soldier?”

“Absolutely.” Oh god, she hadn’t missed conversations like this. Even Hancock was more cooperative than this man.

“Good. That’s all for now. Your orders are to proceed to Command Deck for the address, after which Elder Maxson wishes to have a word with you,” Kells said firmly. “If you have any questions, ask me now. Otherwise, you are dismissed.”

“Oh. Paladin Danse told me there are other dogs around. So, I thought about asking your permission to bring him aboard, sir?” Andrea asked politely, gesturing towards Dogmeat, who still sat at the platform, staring them with his brown eyes.

“It shouldn’t be a problem. As long as you’ll keep your dog at the kennel and he won’t do needs indoors,” Kells answered. “Anything else, soldier?”

“I don’t have any more questions now, sir.”

“Then I suggest you head over to the Command Deck immediately. Dismissed, Initiate,” Kells said firmly, and Andrea saluted him, telling herself not to use forehead salute.

xxxxx

Command Center was actually a pretty small place, considering the size of the airship. Right away after entering into the airship, Andrea smelled the scent of cold steel and power armour crease. How she hated that smell. In front of her, Andrea saw two stairs and a separate room where soldiers stood in line, and someone paced back and forth in front of them.

 _’That’s probably the great Elder Maxson,’_ Andrea thought, mentally rolling her eyes while she bypassed other stairs which led upstairs. When Andrea finally reached the doorway, her heart skipped a beat. Maybe two. Maybe more. She immediately forgot other soldiers in the room, power armoured soldier standing right next to the doorway, Dogmeat behind her, airship’s noise, Shaun and Vault 111. She forgot everything that she had seen or experienced since the bomb dropped. She forgot everything, except that day when Roger left — remembering how he walked towards military transport and stared her as he continued his way to aircraft. With those icy blue eyes of his.

And now, after two centuries, Andrea saw those icy blue eyes on someone else’s face. She almost dropped her ‘military stance’ but toughened herself.

_’He’s not him. He’s dead, Andrea. He has been dead for almost two centuries. Pull yourself together. Now. This guy has icy blue eyes too. There’s nothing special about them.’_

_Assumed_ Elder had dark brown undercut hair, average length beard and scar on his left cheek. He was also wearing some kind leather coat and black flight suit under it. Andrea found herself again staring his eyes while he kept talking. Those goddamn icy blue eyes, how she had missed them.

_’Stop. Don’t do this to yourself. Look at that guy; he’s not Roger. That haircut is ridiculous, that beard is too long, and he isn’t even good-looking compared to— Wait. Why are you thinking something like that?’_

Andrea woke up from her thoughts as she noticed how Elder gazed her and continued his speech. For the first time, their eyes met.

“...I’m not prepared to allow the Institute to continue this line of experimentation. Therefore, the Institute and their synths are considered enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel and should be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly. This campaign will be costly, and many lives will be lost. But in the end, we will be saving humankind from its worst enemy _itself_. Ad Victoriam.”

Andrea gazed around her as other soldiers answered to Elder’s salute and saw Dogmeat taking this ’bunny stance’, like saluting too. Other soldiers stared him amused, expect Elder. He had that typical scowl on his face — typical military officer. The dog returned to four legs and looked at his owner. Like if she wasn’t already significant with her blue vault suit and Pip-Boy.

“True dog of Brotherhood, huh?” The bald soldier asked and smiled a little bit while scratching the dog's head gently. As the man stood up, Andrea noticed how tall he was — and smiled little as she saw his olive coloured skin. It felt familiar, considering her Spanish family roots. However, she also noticed Latino’s beard — and Elder’s too. It was unusual for the military. Back in her day, the army had only allowed the stubble.

“I guess, sir,” Andrea stated politely, looking up to his eyes and this time man smiled to her. That was unusual for a soldier. As other soldiers left from the Command Deck, Andrea gathered herself after noticing how Elder gazed her (and she stared him back) — staring straightly into his icy blue eyes. The woman didn’t know how long they looked each other until she blinked her eyes and mentally kicked herself to say something.

“Andrea Adams. Interesting speech, sir.”

_’Really? Interesting speech? You have discussed with Generals before, for fuck’s sake. How about if you jump down from here immediately. Luckily you didn’t introduce yourself with HIS surname.’_ Andrea made a mental note to herself to consider that jump after seeing his scowl. Thank God, she had got used to looks like that.

“Interesting is one way to express it as I’m interested in one thing. To keep Commonwealth and her people safe. That’s why we are here. I care about them,” his expression and voice softened a little bit. However, somehow it reminded Andrea about _him._

“Last time someone said something similar, they ended up ordering soldiers to shoot people in case of a protest. Which happened more than a few times when the reason was food rations,” the woman stated firmly and received another scowl from Elder. _’Shit.'_ “I apologise, sir.”

“We are not here to start a war with Commonwealth, soldier, but with the Institute. The Brotherhood is here to prevent that war by starting one of our own before Institute unleashes their plan. Keeping civilians out of it, Initiate. I won’t allow innocent people to die. The difference is that our war won’t reduce civilisation to ashes in two hours.”

“Prevent a war by starting another? Look, two centuries ago someone tried to end the war before it even started and it led us to—”

Before finishing line, she bit her tongue to keep her mouth shut. “I’m deeply sorry. It’s just to everyone here the Great War is ancient history, but to me, it all happened a few weeks ago. I can still feel the heat when A-bomb detonated and feeling of betrayal. Please, don’t punish Paladin because of my behaviour, sir,” Andrea continued, thinking Paladin and his reputation. After all, he was the one who took her under his wings.

“I won’t. I can understand how you feel. U.S. Military and their actions weren’t the best ones. Even their soldiers suffered from those actions. However, I won’t let the same kind of actions happen in my chapter.”

_’Hmm. Maybe this Elder isn’t that bad as others told he is. He seems to be confident,’_ Andrea thought while listening to his tone of voice. Gruff and low, but confident. He had charisma.

“Paladin Danse concluded that you’d be an asset to us with your skills and knowledge. Seeing as he’s one of my most respected field officers, you couldn’t get a better recommendation. Therefore, from this moment forward, I’m granting you the rank of Knight and befitting your title, we’re granting you a suit of— Knight, is everything okay?”

Andrea woke up from lethargy and nodded. To be honest, she wasn’t feeling well. However, she nodded confidently. “Yes.”

Pair of icy blue eyes stared her piercingly, and owner of them called someone by rank and name. “Squire Ortiz will show you Prydwen's clinic and quarters of our soldiers. This is my first order to you, Knight. I recommend you go to meet our doctor and let him examine you. Understood?”

Andrea nodded politely, hearing footsteps behind her. A young child wearing a dark padded jacket, red scarf and peaked cap with Brotherhood insignia, arrived at the Command Deck. He stopped and greeted both of them politely. Andrea felt her eyes widening little and dropped her jaw after seeing boy, moving her gaze slowly back to Elder, looking him little baffled and criticising. _’Why in the world they have kids here?’_

And she just thought that this Elder was a decent person.

“In any event, welcome to the Prydwen. You’re dismissed, Knight,” Elder said while saluting. Andrea had to gather every strength of will not to give this military leader an earful.

Children. Children inside a battleship. Unbelievable. Usually, she was good at hiding her emotions, but this time, she let him see a little piece of her ’Maxson glare’. Something that she learned from Roger a long time ago. _Knight_ thanked Elder respectfully, and Squire gestured her to follow. Unbelievable. The woman gave last rebuking glance to Elder while walking stairs up to Main Deck. Without fear of getting thrown down from airship, she would give this Elder a little lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Their first meeting turned out to be something else what I planned. There were two ways out of this; either love at first sight or then there is Andrea's way out of this haha. This isn't a love story; this is an angsty story with fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I love these two. My stubborn babies.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I had writer's block last week (actually I still have) since I have to re-write like five-ten chapters again and I'm not satisfied with them. Yet. I'll try to stay on schedule but don't mind if I don't post a new chapter next Friday. I hope you understand! Oh, and I got a new job! Yay! Thanks for reading and like always, feedback is appreciated! ^^
> 
> EDIT: updated all the chapters using Grammarly; so there should be fewer grammar mistakes, and I did fix/re-write some sentences.


	9. Squire and Proctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea meets the crew of Prydwen.

_“Squire Ortiz will show you Prydwen’s clinic and quarters of our soldiers. This is my first order to you, Knight. I recommend you go to meet our doctor and let him examine you. Understood?”_

The way she and Elder had glared each other after Andrea left from the Command Deck, made her want to say a few selected words to him. Instead, she gritted her teeth together like a proper soldier did and followed Squire through the airship. The airship looked a little dull and cramped from the inside, reminding Andrea about the ship or submarine. This ship was built completely by using steel. Brotherhood of Steel. Even Preston and Hancock weren't enough _peculiar_ after these guys. Prydwen wasn’t anything like what airships had been before the war and certainly wasn’t anything like what aeroplanes had been back in her days. But it was still amazing.

“This is the place where Knight-Captain Cade treats most of his patients. We do have temporary infirmary at the Airport, but they use it for surgery and other important operations.” The boy gestured door next to them and stood beside the wall, like a statue. “I’ll wait for you here, ma'am.”

A feeling of empathy overwhelmed Andrea while she stared him, remembering her own time as a child, learning how to treat people with respect, getting scolded if she failed, how she was trained to become a soldier and leader. 

It was wrong. Andrea wanted to tell this child _go play_ instead of standing there like old-school private. Children didn’t belong to a place like this. A sudden wild idea appeared out of nowhere when she glanced a dog next to her, and Andrea grinned mentally as she decided to implement it.

Instead of staring Squire from above, avoiding typical ’I am superior to you/I am adult here’ situation, Andrea squatted down and smiled.

“Say, what if instead of standing here, you could take Dogmeat to the kennel? This examination may take a while, so you don’t need to stand here and wait for me,” the woman pointed towards Clinic’s door. “And Dogmeat might appreciate little brushing. Right, boy?”

The dog barked a few times, waving his tail. As guessed, Squire was excited about the idea of taking care of the dog. “Good. Then it is settled. I’ll be waiting for you here if I'm ready before you.”

“Ar...are you sure about this, ma’am?”

“Yes, and when we're alone, you can call me Andrea.” Squire stared her bewildered but eventually nodded. It seems the boy didn't fear dogs. Squire greeted a dog eagerly and gently stroked his fur.

“His name is Dogmeat?”

“Yes. I know it is a strange name, but I think it's neat,” Andrea smiled little but noticed how thoughtful a boy was. “What's wrong?”

“I've heard that name before. Someone else, one of us, had a dog with the same name,” the boy shrugged. “I don't know much, but it can't be the same dog. He died ten years ago.”

Maybe it was just a coincidence. This world was full of surprises after all.

“Don't bother your head with that,” Andrea tilted her head while squeezing his shoulder gently. “This fella here is alive and breathing, and he's all yours now. Off you go,” she continued as she turned Squire around and watched the boy and dog leaving from the scene. First-order she gave someone was a benevolent one. Purpose of it, at least.

_‘And you can suck it, Elder.'_

Andrea thought while she smiled smugly and turned to face the door, knocking it lightly before opening it. Seeing immediately two emergency treatment stretchers, empty IV bags hanging from IV pole and blood on the floor. That wasn't a good sign.

“So many soldiers killed and wounded,” man with silver buzz cut whispered behind the desk while he browsed the folder of some kind. That reminded her of where she was now, in the war and army.

“It ain't never easy,” Andrea stated and closed the door behind her.

“No, it's not,” the man answered as he put notes away. “But we take that risk as soldiers.”

“Amen to that, sir. Ini.. _Knight_ Andrea Adams.” Or whatever she was now.

“I'm Knight-Captain Dwight Cade, Prydwen's doctor. You have come here to be examined?”

“That's what Elder wanted. So where are needles, saws and rubber gloves?”

“That time will come soon.” Andrea was glad that there was humour left in this sinister and dead world. The doctor took a folder from his desk and wrote something to paper. “I will start with some questions first. Please, answer honestly; otherwise, it might compromise your and our situation here. Paladin Danses report about you gave me little background information, but we tend to interview newcomers.”

“Okay. Fire it up.”

“The first question, were you ever exposed to radiation for an extended period of time?”

“Hmm. My mother used to tell me not to sit too close to the television. Of course, we had telephones, smoke detectors and microwaves. Oh, I think my answer is the x-ray machine. I used to break my bones often.”

Half-truth.

“The second question, have you ever been seriously sick in your life or have you come in contact with a person confirmed to be carrying a communicable disease?”

“Maybe before a war… Influenza, measles, chickenpox, ear infection. You know, basic diseases, those were common ones. Do these diseases still exist?” Andrea pondered.

Again, she lied. Partially.

“Those are pretty common diseases, but most of the pre-war diseases are gone due to radiation, or mutated into something else. We normally face radiation sickness, leukopenia, cancer, other unknown infections from wasteland creatures.”

“How do you deal with radiation sickness?”

“With Radaway, antibiotics and blood transfusion. It takes time to cure someone from radiation sickness, and those are currently only treatment of radiation sickness. We're trying to develop a non-addictive version of Radaway, but it has been fruitless so far. There is also Rad-X, which is an anti-radiation chemical that reduces the danger of irradiated areas. I do sell these items if you're interested.”

“That was a nice hidden sales pitch, cap. I might buy something,” Andrea smirked. She was kind of relief about Brotherhood having a _real_ doctor here. Someone with a sense of humour.

“That's why I do sell those items, Knight. Soldiers are buying them before they even know it. Hell, I should be inside that _cage_ instead of Teagan,” Cade said amused. “The third question. Please answer honestly; have you ever had sexual relations with any species considered non-human?”

Andrea frowned as Cade finished his question. “No. That happens often?”

“You would be surprised how many wastelanders answer 'yes' to that question. Brotherhood finds that type of behaviour distasteful,” Cade said, sounding disgusted. “The final question. Would you have any problems pulling a trigger on an enemy of the Brotherhood whether they're human, formerly human or machine?”

“If my life, or someone else, is in danger, I'll do whatever it takes to defend and protect.”

“That's an acceptable answer. Excellent. I feel that the mental state of the crew is just as important as the physical. However, next, I will put on the rubber gloves and take a few tests with needles and tools,” the doctor said, and Andrea found herself rolling her eyes.

xxxxx

Cade took a few tests and examined her body in case of blisters, rash or cuts, finding nothing expect healed scars and bruises.

“Your teeth are in good shape,” Cade said as he examined her mouth.

“Hopefully they stay like that,” Andrea stated while thinking her Nuka-Cola and nicotine addiction. "I assume there are no dentists anymore here?”

“No. We barely have two doctors. My colleague, Doctor Williams, also takes care of childbirth deliveries,” Cade continued as he checked her eyes and ears. “There aren't many children or babies here due to radiation and dangerous Wasteland. However, still, people keep trying.”

“It's in our genes. Biological need to make sure that our race survives. Even when our race was a reason why our world is what it is now. So I'm healthy?”

“You're probably healthiest person aboard. May I ask you something, Knight?” Andrea nodded. “How is your fertility or ability to have children?”

It felt like someone would have hit her to stomach. Thank you doctor for reminding her about _that_. Andrea exhaled before looking away. She tried to forget it, but someone always reminded her about it. “I, uh, I'm not sure. I had problems with that even before the war. There is something wrong with my ovaries, I think. I don't have kids or ever got lucky so...”

She found herself lying _again_. Dishonesty suffocated her slowly. _’Shit.’_

“I understand. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable,” Cade said sympathetically. “I'll take a few blood test if it's okay?”

“What I said about needles?”

“Don't worry. It hurts less than a bite of Wasteland's creatu— ”

Their conversation was interrupted when someone stormed into the room. “Proctor Quinlan?”

The older man, who rushed through the door, stared Andrea for a moment before moving his attention to the doctor. Something had happened.

“Senior Scribe Gregson alerted you to the infirmary. One of our Knights was attacked by unknown hostile. Seriously wounded. They're returning from the downtown via vertibird.”

The man had a British accent. It was odd. No one talked with accent nowadays, expect Whitechapel Charlie. However, he was Mr Handy, programmed to speak like that. The doctor stopped his current act, telling Andrea they would continue later before leaving in a hurry. Knight stood up slowly from the chair and offered her hand to this Proctor.

“Knight Adams.”

“You must be the recruit described in Paladin Danse's report. Hm. Have we met before?” The man asked curiously, and Andrea furrowed her brow.

“I don't think so. How so?”

“I had a feeling that I've seen you somewhere when I saw you the first time,” Quinlan stated. “But that's not important now. Paladin told in his report that you're from a time before the war, isn't that correct? They put you into cryostasis on the same day when the war started?”

Andrea nodded at his question.

“Remarkable. I'm interested in having an interview with you. About a U.S. Army, a life before the Great War, all the intel you can give about pre-war facilities, organisations... Do you think you could have time for that someday?”

“Yes, I think so,” Andrea affirmed. Proctor seemed to be pleased after her answer but apologised as he had to return to his duties. Back to figure out what had happened to this certain Knight. It had to be something new. They wouldn't make a fuzz about it if one of the creatures or raiders were behind the attack. That accident had to be something new. Slowly closing the clinic's door, Andrea pondered what it could be. This Institute or something else? During her time in the Wasteland with Nick and MacCready, she sometimes had a feeling that someone was watching her. Not straightly, but from a distance. Sometimes she had seen figures standing farther, observing her and MacCready. However, whoever they were, they never attacked them.

xxxxx

As she promised, Andrea waited for Squire's return, pacing around. Few other soldiers bypassed her, and she gave them a little smile, rolling her eyes mentally. Did she come here to smile?

“Are you lost?”

Someone with high-pitched voice asked — a young girl probably. Andrea raised her gaze from the floor to a person who had asked a question. This time a small soldier smiled at her, gazing vault dweller with her hazel coloured eyes. Judging from her vivid behaviour and appearance, she had to be younger than Andrea. Also, more well-preserved than Andrea was, simply meaning her dark circles under her eyes. Compared to wastelanders, this girl had smooth and healthy-looking skin.

“No. I'm just waiting for Squire Ortiz return. He had a task to show me the clinic and quarters, _ma'am_.”

The girl laughed after Andrea finished her sentence. 

“I'm Knight, just like you are. Knight Stefanie Prince. You're Adams, right? Don't mind the fact that everyone knows you, and you don't know anyone. We don't usually recruit vault dwellers. Maybe wastelanders, but not dwellers. Anymore at least,” the girl explained while she tightened her ponytail.

Anymore? Had there been vault dwellers in the organisation before? Andrea almost asked about it, but the girl continued her babbling. “Oh, this guy here, Knight Jenkins…. he's a hopeless womaniser. I suggest staying away from him,” she continued and pointed a man who bypassed them.

“I heard that,” the brunette man said and returned to introduce himself. Andrea noticed his heterochromic eyes immediately. Green and blue. “Fox Jenkins. Don't worry I'm not interested in older women, unlike _she_ is,” Knight pointed a girl next to them in turn.

“Paige knows more than you do.” Stefanie narrowed her eyes at the man who grinned and turned on his heels. “And where are you going?”

“Paladin-Commander Anderson is taking us to hunt down ferals.”

“And you're going there without power armour? Again!”

“It's under construction. However, don't worry. I can manage without it,” Knight Jenkins stated lustily and waved his hand, making girl hiss a little bit. Somehow interaction between those two made Andrea think her brothers.

"Are you two relatives?" She dared to ask.

“No. I've too many brothers already. I don't need fifth,” the younger woman answered, humming after it. “Maybe he is like a brother. Fox was already orphan when he sneaked into Citadel. Ever since he has been part of the Prince family.”

Andrea recognised the look on younger woman's face. Same look which she always had after her brothers had teased her. Displeased but at same time contented.

“Sneaked into Citadel?”

“Yeah. Fox was, like 9-year-old, when he sneaked into our headquarters. Eventually, one of our former Elders caught him. So now he is here with us. Stupid enough not to wear power armours. Says he can't sneak while wearing a suit.”

Andrea smiled little. She agreed with him. Sound of metal clanking against the steel floor made Andrea turn her head, and she noticed a familiar figure walking towards them. Paladin Danse.

“And I thought what was this ballyhoo over here? Then I saw Knight Prince,” Paladin sighed and shook his head. Andrea swore that she saw a little smile on his face. “It seems you two have already met. Maybe Knight Prince can show you the rest of the airship while you're idle.”

The smaller girl nodded eagerly. “Of course, sir.”

Andrea was grateful for Knight's eagerness to show her around, but she still waited for Squire. “Um, Elder ordered Squire Ortiz to show me quarters after escorting me to the clinic. I'm still waiting for him.”

“Where did he go?”

“I suggested Squire take Dogmeat to the kennel. I told him I would wait for him here. He hasn't returned, sir,” Andrea answered and looked behind her. Maybe Squire was too thrilled about the dog. “So, I don't want to let him down. I promised to stay here and wait for him.” 

Paladin gazed his protegee thoughtfully and nodded. “Very well. How did things go with Elder Maxson?”

“Fine, sir. It seems he just wanted to talk with— ”

_“Knight Adams.”_

Well, Andrea recognised that unpleasant voice. Stefanie stiffened right after hearing it too and froze completely. Andrea glanced Paladin in front of her, who now stared into another direction. Sounds of heavy steps echoed on the hallway, coming closer to their position. The older woman turned around on her heels, after all _that someone_ had called her. Pair of icy blue eyes stared her almost menacingly. His intimidating gaze worked on Stefanie as her body stiffened even more and colour practically vanished from her face. The man wearing a brown leather coat walked straightly in front of Andrea, glaring her from head to toe. He was merely one foot taller than she was, but almost twice her size. It seems he tried to scare his subordinates with his intimidating look, stare and size. _'Good luck with that.'_

“Yes, sir?” 

“If I do remember correctly, _Knight_ , I did order Squire Ortiz to escort you to the clinic and then show you quarters, didn't I?”

"“You did.”

“Then would you explain to me _why_ Squire was at the kennel, brushing your dog, instead of being there where I did order him to be?” Elder snarled, his angry voice resounding through the steel hallway — most of the soldiers left from the scene after his snarl. Andrea took deep inhale, staring him straightly into those beautiful eyes (though she did find the man very irritating) and opened her mouth.

“Instead of making him stand _here_ ,” she pointed wall next to her. “...I thought it would be better for him to take care of Dogmeat, do something useful and return hereafter he would be ready. Sir,” she added, holding her blank face and stiff posture.

“You thought?” Stefanie flinched a little bit at his sudden shout. Elder raised his hand, pointing Andrea with his first finger. “Listen to me, Knight, when I do give an order to someone, it will be followed to the letter… by Paladins, Knights and Squires. Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Andrea nodded to his question, telling him she understood everything he said. The man glared her sharply before turning around and put his hands behind his back, telling Stefanie to return to her work. However, he nodded politely towards Danse as he bypassed him. Andrea let out a deep sigh and rubbed her bridge of nose after Elder was far enough.

“Fine, Adams?” Paladin questioned her previous answer about her meeting with Elder. Placing her hands on her hips, Andrea watched Stefanie leaving, returning to whatever she had to do. So much for that tour. “What did happen? Really?”

“It was just like I said, sir. I thought it was better to Squire do something useful, instead of standing here, and do nothing while waiting for me. Dogmeat was with me, so I thought maybe Squire could take care of him while I was at the clinic. I apologise, sir,” Andrea said, lowering her gaze down and then looking back to his brown eyes. “I'm sorry, Paladin.”

“You had some guts not get frightened about his cranky behaviour, Knight. It takes a long time from soldiers before they can even look into Elder's eyes when he is irritated.”

“Well, General Chase wasn't any different.” Neither was her spouse. “However, I won't do anything like that again,” Andrea reassured but remembered something that Elder told her. “What's all this about you being my sponsor?”

“Elder Maxson is understandably particular when it comes to recruits. He believes in order to keep the Brotherhood strong; we have to bond as brothers and sisters. As your sponsor, it's my duty to travel with you throughout the Commonwealth to ensure that our ideals are being observed. I hope you appreciate how much of chance I'm taking bringing you into the fold this quickly. Not to put too fine a point on it, but if you screw up, we go down together," Paladin Danse explained, this time giving her little scowl. Andrea scratched her nose, knowing what he meant with that scowl, but it delighted her. Knowing how much faith Danse had in her.

“I won't let you down, sir. I promise.”

This time Danse smiled little. That made her more pleased. “In order to be an effective part of the team, you should continue your tour around this ship without Squire this time.”

xxxxx

“And there she is, our newest recruit. I hope Paladin hasn't tormented you too much? Or Elder?” The man with dark hair and tired-looking eyes smirked at her. Andrea concluded he was the one whom Cade meant with cage and shop. Proctor Teagan, ship's quartermaster. “We don't see every day recruits testing Elder's patience during their first day on aboard.”

“I think I have tormented Danse instead. I'm more surprised that he hasn't resigned from sponsorship already,” Andrea stated, smiling little. “So, you're the one who sells weapons, ammunition and power armour parts here?”

“That's right. This place is the storage depot, and I, as you probably already guessed, am the ship's quartermaster, Proctor Greg Teagan. The powers have locked me in this one person zoo to keep an eye on the Brotherhood's valuables. If you need to stock up on supplies before you head out to your next mission, this is the place to buy them.” The man pointed shelves behind him, filled with weapons, ammo and armour parts. Andrea grinned widely.

“I might buy some fusion cells and 10mm rounds if you have them.”

“I'm glad that you're the agreeable type. When I tell most of the recruits that they have to buy their equipment, they gave me the stink eye. The good news is by having a constant flow of caps; I'm able to buy whatever you bring me,” Teagan explained.

“As long as there won't be taxes to pay. I remember when I broke my first rifle in the army, and I had to pay 75 dollars plus taxes for it. Like soldier's paycheck wasn't big enough,” Andrea said, and Teagan whistled.

“Taxation. Maybe I'll suggest to others that we will bring it into use; maybe we could do some extra caps with that,” Teagan pondered. Andrea made a mental note to herself to stay quiet for now on.

xxxxx

As she arrived at the Power Armor Bay, Andrea heard a red-headed woman yelling and throwing tools around. Someone was pissed off. Andrea gazed a woman and then turned to look at Stefanie, who was fixing her combat armour.

“Who's Proctor Ingram?” Andrea leaned close to Stefanie.

“That angry redhead. Hey, flight suit fits you. Your muscles are more visible in that uniform than vault suit.”

“I didn't come here to show them off. This colour is just awful.”

An orange. Who the hell decided the colours of these suits. Unbelievable. They were walking targets while wearing orange flight suits. 

“This isn't a fashion show either. So, it's orange, you wanted it or not,” the girl grinned and continued her task as Andrea went to a woman, who was wearing a power armour frame, calling her by title.

“What?”

“Knight Andrea Adams, ma'am,” she introduced herself, and redhead stared her firmly. She was scarier than Elder with look like that.

“First of all, don’t call me _ma’am_. Ever.” Knight nodded politely, little baffled. “So you're our newest recruit. Congratulations on your new rank, by the way. Last time I read a report about you, you were still an Initiate. So what do you think about our organisation? It's little different from the U.S. Army, huh?”

“Well, Brotherhood has its differences with ranks, missions, ethics, main goals… however, somehow they're the same. You know, discipline and honour.” Andrea frowned little. “It seems you guys believe me that I'm not from this 'world'? I thought that Cade would send me to nuthouse after medical examination.”

“Pfft. You might be in nuthouse already,” Proctor pondered. “Paladin Danse vouched for you, and that's enough for me. Since you came here to meet me, we may as well get it over with this. I'm Kari Ingram, head of engineering and Proctor for the order of the Shield. And this _lovely_ place...” She gestured power armour station. “...Is where you usually find me if I'm not down at the Airport. It's my job to keep Prydwen together and in the air. If something goes wrong with the airship, find me. But not to forget, it's my job to repair these power armours. You don't accidentally know anything about engineering?”

“No. I was going to ask if there's someone who could upgrade my pistols?”

“Hmm. Well, I guess I have to survive alone with these beauties and with this huge beast. Of course, I have my scribes, but there is already long' what to do next' list...” Ingram said pondering. “Anyway, your Power Armor is at the Bay three.”

Andrea turned her head to look at it. T-60. It had this red pentagon mark on arm plates. It was probably Knight's insignia. Her very first own T-60 power armour.

“You might need it soon; there's plenty of missions ahead. Oh, about your question about weapon modding. Talk to Knight Ortiz; he's probably our best weapon modder here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work.“ Proctor gestured man at the weapons workbench. The same man who had called Dogmeat 'true Brotherhood dog'. Andrea noticed how he stared women as they spoke but turned his head immediately after the duo moved their attention to him.

“Where is your saluting canine friend?” Latino asked Andrea as she walked to him. 

“Hopefully not teaching that salute to other dogs. Ingram said something about you,” Andrea noticed how man's face brightened up after mentioning Ingram and narrowed her eyes a little. “She told me you're the best weapon modder here.”

“Proctor's probably right. You have something in your mind?” Ortiz asked and stared her with his dark-green eyes as she took pistols from the holsters.

“I was thinking, can you mod these pistols with long light ported barrel, sharpshooters grip, advanced receiver, and reflex sight. Of course, I'll bring you all the components you need and some caps too,” Andrea asked and gave him the pistols.

“Modifications for exceptional damage, improved hip fire and recoil, better focused and sighted accuracy? I can do that.”

Andrea raised her eyebrow. This man wasn't a rookie. Suddenly Andrea remembered the incident with Elder.

“Um, is Squire Ortiz your relative?” Knowing she sounded already embarrassment, she scratched her nose purposely as Knight nodded. “I'm sorry if I put him into trouble. I should have followed Elder orders to the letter, as he said himself, and not order Squire to take care of the dog.”

“No, it's okay. Elder wasn't mad at the Emilio. Unlike he was with you. Half of the airship heard how Elder rebuked you. First day aboard and already pissing him off, hm?” Knight continued fixing someone's laser rifle. Andrea noticed name _Fortune_ engraved into it. “Your canine friend attracted other Squires to the kennel. Soon, every Squire of Brotherhood petting him.”

“No wonder why Elder was mad at me,” Andrea murmured and crossed her arms. However, grinning mentally, she congratulated herself about success; giving Squires a chance to be kids. Even for a moment.

“Maybe. Elder saw Squires playing with your dog and walked straightly to you.”

“Probably first telling Squires to stop having fun and did order them to do fifty push-ups?" Andrea wrinkled her nose in disgust as she thought about kids doing push-ups in a row.

“No. Elder told Scribe, who's in charge at the kennel, to let them play with the shepherd for a while before ordering them to return their duties. So, no push-ups.” This time Andrea burrowed her thick eyebrows together and raised them surprised — that was unusual for a military leader. 

After Elder scolded her, Andrea had thought about what kind of punishment Squire got. This wasn't what she expected. Of course, Andrea was higher ranked and should have been punished or scolded instead of Squire, for walking over Elder's orders. However, she didn't get a punishment either. Maybe Elder thought his macho-rant would be enough.

It wasn't.

She would turn his life and leadership upside down. She was done with military leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Writer's Block: When your oc's refuse to talk to you. Talk to me!
> 
> Someone told me that the cure for the writer's block is writing but damn, this is hard. It seems I have to slow down with a story so I can win this.... annoying WB. Anyway, I managed to re-write/edit chapter 9, and I'm quite pleased. Got also few useful tips from other writers and tried to put them into practice. It's hard. Scenes are perfect in my head, and due to the language barrier and limited vocabulary, it is hard to put words down to the 'paper'. _But thank you so much for those tips, folks!_ and I bought a program called _Grammarly_ , so hopefully, there will be fewer grammar mistakes from now on! Sorry about that, native speakers.
> 
> Facts: I named Fox after Fox Mulder (he is 'my first love', and I was heavily influenced by The X-Files when I was planning the plot) and Stefanie Prince got her name after Wonder Woman and Stefanie Joosten (because I love Quiet and snipers).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea finds about her spouse's connection to the Brotherhood - thinking should she leave or stay? Keep the secrets or tell the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicates thoughts/flashbacks.

“Here’s something that I brought to you guys,” Andrea grinned as she opened her backpack, objects inside it making clinking sounds. Squires seemingly knew what those were. It wasn’t the first time when Knight brought them fizzy drinks. “Here. Remember to brush your teeth after drinking these.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Squires said in unison after Knight had shared drinks. She hummed pleased while watching happy _children_ drinking Nuka-Cola and talking something about boardgame which Paladin-Commander had given to Emilio Ortiz.

“You know, you will be in trouble if someone hears about this,” Fox stated next to her.

Andrea glanced man’s heterochromia eyes, smiling a little bit. “Then why aren’t you reporting about my intentions to comfort Squires once a while and why are you helping me?”

“Do you think you’re the only troublemaker here? What can others expect from _wastelanders_? Come on, let’s go, there is something that I want to give you, mom,” Knight stressed the word _‘mom’_. That’s how Scribes called her after Andrea had taken Squires under her wings. Some people didn’t like it, but Andrea didn’t care. Those children deserved to be kids. Even once for a while.

“Don't you think that our previous Elder wouldn’t turn in his grave if he would know that his ‘protegee’ is breaking all the rules,” the woman asked as she followed a man through the catwalks.

“Lyons? Nah. He knew I was a troublemaker since the day he caught me from sneaking around the Citadel. That’s why I am under the good care of the Prince family.”

“Ah, it seems only one who can keep you in control is Star Paladin?”

“In addition to Elder, Paladin-Commander and Lancer Captain, yes.”

“But isn’t Elder younger than you?” 

“By eight years.” Great, teenager led the whole army. Unbelievable. “But don’t let his age fool you. He killed raider alone while protecting his escorts at the age of twelve, killed a Deathclaw with a knife, a story which I don’t buy and led a platoon of Brotherhood soldiers into a fight against super mutants, thus gaining the rank of Elder at the age of sixteen.”

Andrea frowned. “At the age of sixteen? He was, or is still, a kid.”

“Family business. He’s last Maxson.”

This time, Andrea felt sympathy towards the young leader. After all, they were both raised and trained to be soldiers and leaders someday, just because of their family name. 

“Why you’re so interested in him, hm? Isn’t he too young for you? Maybe Paladin Danse would be better?”

“Haha, funny. I don’t date with my superiors,” Andrea stated firmly but grinned mentally. _‘Lies.’_

“Don’t mess with him. Maxson isn’t the most powerful man in the East Coast only because of his title and army, but he has real strength. Come to think, who would win, you or him?” Fox pondered while poking her arm.

“I would,” the woman answered honestly. _‘If I can take down four CIA operatives at the same time, how hard it could be to take down one twenty years old… beefcake’_. She witnessed Fox smirking again and continuing his way. “What?”

“In my opinion, the only person who could take him down would be B.J.”

“Ortiz? Well, he is tall, like high-rise, even without power armour. He could just ram over Elder.” Andrea chuckled while imagining it and saw Fox taking something from his footlocker after they entered into Quarters. The man offered a thick and old book to her. It smelled sweet and musky — reminding her of Roger’s workroom or old library of Pentagon. “What’s this?”

“It is an old copy of the Codex. Elder, who liked wastelanders, gave it to me before he died. It isn’t up-to-date but should give you little information about our history, constitutions and law. If you want to read an updated version of it, we should give a little visit to the library of the Citadel. _By sneaking_ ,” Fox whispered last two words.

“Really? Challenge accepted,” Andrea chuckled. “Is there anything else I should know? Instead of this book?”

“Hmm. Did Paladin Danse mentioned anything about Oath of Fraternity?”

“I think he did. I find it somewhat odd. He took me in, and Elder pressed me into service before taking the Oath.”

Fox hummed while sitting down to his bed. “We have done it since the Brotherhood-Enclave War. Brotherhood needs soldiers. That’s why we two are here now— what?”

Andrea took a deep breath and gritted her teeth together. _‘Fucking...’_ She swallowed her anger and counted to ten. It wasn’t time for this. “Name _Enclave_. It just, uh, it rings a bell.”

“Hm? I thought you were from the Vault?”

“I am. I’ve heard about them before the Great War,” Andrea replied quietly while looking fragile book on her hands. “What happened to them?”

“All I know is; someone destroyed The Poseidon Oil Rig back in 2242, and they were forced to leave the West after the might of NCR and West Coast Chapter of the Brotherhood drove them away. Last survivors came to the East and joined together with members of Enclave, those who had occupied Raven Rock and Adams Air Force Base...”

Andrea raised her gaze back to man, feeling how her heart rate increased a little bit as she heard the name of her family. 

“…and about ten years ago, the Brotherhood won the war against them. What happened to the remnants of the Enclave members, we don’t know. Some say they died, infiltrated into our or NCR’s ranks or are continuing their experiments somewhere.”

“What kind of experiments?” Andrea asked immediately, maybe too quickly. 

“Forced Evolutionary Virus mostly. They found samples of it from the Mariposa after the Great War. Enclave altered it somehow and tried to kill only ‘unpure’ population of Wasteland, which meant everyone else expects Vault Dwellers and Enclave themselves. They tried to intoxicate Wasteland’s water with it but Liam— ”

Feel of anger turned into a slight panic when Andrea heard the name of Mariposa. Fox was giving her too much information, but it was the only thing she heard. “What? _Mariposa?_ ”

There was a slight tremble in her voice, and a man noticed it. Andrea reminded herself to stay calm. 

“A top-secret United States military facility built to house Forced Evolutionary Virus research. Our Founder found out what happened there when the Great War started, and that’s why they formed the Brotherhood of Steel. Or that’s what I heard—”

_‘I’ve heard there is some kind military at the Capital Wasteland. Your surname just reminded me of them.’_

_‘Military. Bunch of idiots collecting technology and messing with people lives. You share a surname with that fu— freaking idiot who runs the whole circus. You’re not his family member?’_

_‘He’s not him. He’s dead, Andrea. He has been dead for almost two centuries. Pull yourself together. Now. This guy has icy blue eyes too. There’s nothing special about them.’_

_‘Family business. He’s last Maxson.’_

“… most of us don’t know what really happened there, but since I am a master of stealth, I might give a little visit to— Andrea?”

It all made sense now. _‘That’s why he…’_ Andrea stood up slowly and twiddled book on her hand.

“I, uh, I have to go. Thanks for the history lesson and _this_ ,” Andrea raised her hand which hold a copy of the Codex, giving Fox forced and weak smile before leaving from the Quarters.

xxxxx

On her way outside, she had to resist the urge to cry. _‘No, not yet.’_ She was still inside the airship, which was full of soldiers who would see crying as a sign of weakness. Soldiers had cried back in her days but now? They probably wouldn’t look it as a good sign. Andrea apologised quickly from patrolling soldier as she stumbled onto him and tried to collect herself, still feeling a lump in her throat.

_‘Fuck...’_ She swore mentally as she noticed Danse, Paladin-Commander and Elder at the Command Deck. The only thing what she heard was Paladin-Commander saying something about being cautious with this wastelander and Danse mentioning Fort Strong before they noticed her coming down the stairs. Resisting urge to burst into tears turned out to be harder as Elder saw her. _‘Fuck.’_

“Oh, Adams, good morning… Are you all right?” Danse asked.

“I, uh, I don’t feel well. I was about to,” Andrea glanced the younger man between power armoured soldiers. She tightened her grip from the old book and swallowed. “I don’t feel very well... I was just going out to breathe fresh air for a second. Permission to leave, sir?” Knight asked, keeping eye contact with Paladin. He was after all her closest superior. Technically.

“Granted,” Paladin stated, sounding little perplexed. He had noticed an old book on her hand and probably her odd behaviour. Andrea nodded politely, avoiding eye-contact with _him_ and turned on her heels. Possibly raising the attention of men and guards as she literally yanked door to Flight Deck open and power-walked outside — walking straightly into the storage room at the end of the Flight Deck. If Fox’s old copy of the Codex hadn’t been so fragile, Andrea would have thrown it down to the floor, but instead, she put it aside gently before falling to the floor and burst into tears.

He survived. He didn’t die. The Great War and everything that happened after it, it didn’t kill him. However, thought of him living without her and vice-versa, made her miserable. Reminding her once again about what lied between them. Two centuries and three thousand miles. Between her and a man that she still loved.

“I should have been there with you… I should have been with you until the end...” She ended up weeping more while thinking about what he went through after the world ended. Alone, without her by his side. Whatever happened at the Mariposa, she should have been there with him and blamed herself because she didn’t go to California when she had a chance. “I should have...”

Moments passed as she let everything out, trying not to cry out loud as there were other soldiers at the Flight Deck. There wasn’t a private place in the airship. Her blubbering turned slowly into quiet sobbing, and she rubbed her face with her hand and ran it through her hair, still gasping for air and sniffing as she stared Atlantic — her mind now wholly empty.

_“....he is a tough son of a bitch.”_

Once again, dead spoke to her behind their graves. Andrea turned her head, glancing Prydwen through storage room’s window. Staring and studying carefully steel structure of the metallic beast, her thoughts cleared little by little. He continued his life after her ‘death’ as he had promised her a long time ago, and founded this. Roger continued his life. Not even nuclear war couldn’t slow him down. Or their separation.

_“And after that beyond, I want you to go on. Keep on living. No matter what happens to me.”_

He held his promise, and she was the one who almost broke it — almost killed herself. She couldn’t do that to him. Andrea dried a tear from her cheek, letting out a whimpering sigh as she thought how he would scold her about it. But out of nowhere, a smile appeared on her face when a thought occurred her. Roger got what he wanted. A family. Children. Something that she could never have given him.

Somehow a thought about him sharing his life with someone else didn’t bother her. After all, altruism was her greatest strength and weakness. Always ready to give up her happiness and well-being for someone else’s own. Especially for his.

xxxxx

Smoking. It was something that she had learned _again_ after living in the Goodneighbor. Taking a puff on a cigarette, she stared towards downtown, thinking Duncan and MacCready after gathering herself, thinking about how she missed them and how she could return to them after all this. Maybe Shaun and Duncan would get along. If Shaun were anything that his parents had been, extroverted and positive, it wouldn’t be a problem. Though, Nora would come after her as a ghost if Andrea would end up raising Shaun with Hancock and rest of the Goodneighbor. Andrea smiled little and noticed a familiar figure walking to her, though she had seen him coming a faraway.

“This isn’t what I expected when you talked about getting fresh air, soldier,” Danse started firmly as usual but gave her worried look after he presumably noticed her red eyes. Instead of asking what was wrong, he grabbed her scarred chin gently with his exoskeleton hand and lifted her gaze from downtown to him. “Did something happen?”

“No. It… It was nothing.”

“Did someone said something bad to you?” Andrea smiled little at his tone of voice. Not a second ago, he had looked at her with his teddy bear face, but now he was growling like a brown bear. “Adams, if— ”

“No. I felt homesickness,” Andrea stated confidently before throwing leftovers over the railing. “Do you think I would care about people belittling me or calling me filthy wastelander? I have heard worse. If you can’t stand a talk like that behind your back, the military isn’t the right place for you.”

Danse continued staring her piercingly. “I'm fine, Paladin.”

“Very well. However, if someone disrespects you, you come to talk to me. Understood?” A nod from a woman. “Good. If you’re ready, Elder Maxson has a mission for us.”

“Does it has something to do with that Behemoth and the Fort Strong?” Andrea asked and pointed over her shoulder towards the old fort at the ground. “I heard you mentioning it.”

“Yes, it does. We are allowed to use vertibird to reach the Fort Strong and take care of Behemoth.”

Andrea glanced monster at the ground and smiled. “Fair enough. _Mors Ab Alto_.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to join our Air Force instead of Ground Forces?” Was _he_ cracking a jokes now?

“Hmm. I should keep that on the mind,” Andrea hummed little. “You should, too if you ever get tired of me.”

xxxxx

“What do you know about Fort Strong, Knight?” Elder asked as she and Danse returned to Command Deck after Andrea had gathered herself. Somehow it didn’t felt bad to show her weakness to Paladin. Danse didn’t give her criticising look when he saw her, unlike some soldiers did. Like Paladin-Commander, for example. However, Andrea didn’t blame them. They just tried to protect their home and family.

“It was used as a top-secret weapons research facility since the 2050s. U.S. Military started to develop and test the Fat Man launcher’s and T-51 power armours there at 2075 for use against China, under General Brock’s supervision,” Andrea said as she stared Elder. This time it was a little bit easier. “In June 2076, they shipped the first batch of T-51B suits to the front in China. However, I don’t recall did they send warheads to supply line or are they still laying there in Super Mutant’s hands?”

That would be bad.

“According to Proctor Quinlan, there is a sizable stockpile of Fat Man shells still inside Fort Strong. East Coast’s Super Mutants are smart enough to utilise the weapons and Prydwen is well within Fat Man launcher’s range, thus making this mission our top priority. I want you two to head over there with Paladin-Commander and Knight Ortiz tomorrow, wipe out everything that moves, and secure military base and shells. Understood?”

“Consider it done, sir,” Andrea affirmed. Either young man could read her like an open book, or she still had signs of crying on her face, Andrea noticed how he examined her face. Not sternly like he usually did, but like observing her. Probably thinking was she suitable for this mission.

xxxxx

_“...last survivors came to the East and joined together with members of Enclave, those who had occupied Raven Rock and Adams Air Force Base...”_

_‘Adams Air Force Base. Why I’m not surprised.’_

She had hoped that every last son of a bitch of those assholes would have died during the war or after two centuries — but if one of Roger’s descendant was still here, anything could be possible. Andrea hoped that every Remnants would be dead by now so she wouldn’t have to go after them herself. A woman stared the Codex on her lap while sitting on her bed and touched its cover gently. It’s engravings. She loved the smell of it; the book reminded her of Roger. Still thinking should she tell about Roger to someone or keep her secrets. 

Maybe she should stay quiet about it. MacCready had stated they weren’t different from the Gunners or U.S. Military. Even if she hadn’t been part of the Enclave herself and hated them, they still would look her as one of them. Family business. Andrea smiled little as she heard ballyhoo behind her and felt someone jumping onto her bed. The sniper had returned from her sniping shift.

“What are you reading?” The younger girl asked as she laid down to Andrea’s bed.

“The Codex.”

“Oh, the mighty and omniscient Codex. Expect that is lacking information, it’s old as my dad’s Gatling laser,” Stefanie pondered, glancing the book. “If you want to learn more about Elder— ”

Andrea grunted quietly and closed her eyes. “What did Fox tell you?”

“He didn’t tell me anything. I see certain things,” the girl stated lustily and giggled. “I’ve seen how you stare at him. Don’t you think he’s too young for you? Even though he could learn a thing or two from you. I think he’s inexperienced with women.”

_“Tiene que estar bromeando,”_ Andrea murmured as she got up. Teenagers.

“W-What?”

“Nothing. I’m going to see B.J. if he is done with my twins. I might need them tomorrow.”

“Don’t go to the Command Deck. Someone might see you.”

A bob haired woman turned on her heels and glared whispering and grinning girl.

“You know, if it were up to me, I would stay as far as I could from him. I—,” Andrea bit her lip. No. She couldn’t tell them about Roger. No one had to know. “See you later.”

xxxxx

Her twins were still unfinished, so she had to manage with Righteous Authority tomorrow. It was fine. Andrea had to swallow her pride; that gun was better than her twins. Ortiz was getting ready for tomorrows mission, taking care of his weapons and leaving his beloved T-60 under the care of Ingram. Andrea smiled smugly as she saw this taciturn and shy man staring redhead. “I can talk to her if you want.”

“No, don’t.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just… because of Proctor Teagan. I think he’s,” Ortiz murmured, and Andrea let out quiet _‘oh’_ , glancing around them before leaning closer to him.

“You can always ram over him with your power armour and broke that nice nose of his,” the woman whispered and heard man snorting. That was a good sign.

“We are talking about Proctor. You have been too long with Fox. You’re getting into trouble if you continue talking like that. My sponsor is watching after you— Um, I mean he’s not bad, Anderson just warms up slowly.”

“I know. Anderson is third-in-command here, so he has to make sure nobody won’t harm Brotherhood. You never know whom you’re recruiting from the Wasteland. So, it’s okay,” Andrea stated confidently and smiled at him. “Inform me when twins are ready. I’m not going to use laser rifle rest of my life. Twins are my trademark.”

xxxxx

It was hard to avoid someone who was inside the same airship — someone who was your superior officer, and you had to ask permission for anything from him. After smoking her last cigarette, Andrea greeted Knight guarding Flight Deck’s door and returned inside – still disliking that smell which filled her nostrils every time she stepped inside. Andrea found herself staring certain man at the Command Deck and tilted her head little. Young military leader browsed folders in his hand — a pile of reports, dozens of them.

For a brief moment, Andrea saw how _dead_ tired he looked with those dark circles under his eyes and wrinkles. This man wasn’t more than twenty years old, but he still looked like a man in his late 30’s. Burden and responsibility had left marks on him. Andrea could still remember how her biggest problem had been ‘how to join into army’ when she was sixteen, but what about him? They put him in charge of the whole army instead. It would have been the same situation if the Pentagon had given a rank of General to sixteen years old Andrea.

The woman put her hands into her coat’s pockets and squeezed empty cigarette pack inside it, thinking what to say to him. How could _he_ leave a burden like that on his descendant’s shoulders? Roger knew how much she suffered because of the same burden. Andrea wanted to encourage this young man or do something for him. Because she knew what he was going through. Wanted to tell him how she understood and that she wanted to support him, but a flashback of her last visit to Pentagon crossed her mind when she almost spoked — remembering how Christopher Adams threatened her and Roger. _’If you ever slander against me or disobey my order, Captain, I’ll ...’_

“Knight?”

Andrea woke up from her thoughts and looked up to a frowning man. All that she wanted to say him now was _'kick me out’_. However, Shaun was still out there, and she had to find him.

“Actually… It’s nothing. Paladin Danse gave me enough good debriefing, so there is no need for that either,” Andrea babbled something quickly and stared his eyes, seeing it now — how lonely he was. Supposedly, people didn’t talk to him much. “I’m, uh, looking forward to tomorrow’s mission, sir. Um, permission to leave the Command Deck?”

She was faltering. _‘Stop.’_

Elder nodded as he gave her permission and wished her goodnight. Knight nodded back to him, politely and turned around. 

_‘After you have completed your task, you can leave this place, Andrea. He might live longer without you. Roger did.’_

Staying away from Elder as best as she could, would be the best way to keep him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! If someone is interested in becoming my beta reader, raise your hand. I'm not still sure if I've conquered writer's block or if I'm writing nonsense. So I might need help, haha.
> 
> But here it is. Little late but _ta-da_. A little history lesson-chapter if you may (I did listen to 'Rupert Gregson-Williams - History Lesson' while writing this chapter so it was fitting).
> 
> And c'mon Andrea, go hug him. He needs one. Don't be such an overprotective _soldier._


	11. Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does our favourite Elder think about this vault dweller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's POV from Shadow of Steel to Show No Mercy-timeline.

After a rather unprofitable but still successful mission, Recon Squad Gladias had called and requested the Prydwen’s presence in the Commonwealth after several months of travel. Everyone, like in case of the previous squad, had expected them being dead. Everyone except Elder himself.

According to Paladin Danse report, they had detected odd energy readings coming from Institute itself, somewhere inside the Commonwealth. Since increasing synths attack at the Capital Wasteland, the Brotherhood of Steel had taken responsibility of destroying Institute. The Brotherhood viewed the Institute’s work with synths as a return to the days of amoral pre-war corporations such as Poseidon Energy and Mass Fusion. And that was something that Elder Maxson didn’t want to happen.

Prydwen’s arrival to the Commonwealth had been peaceful and undisturbed — until they arrived at the Boston Airport. As troops had approached Airport from the ground, they were immediately attacked by herds of feral ghouls, even by glowing ones. Thankfully, Brotherhood’s casualties had remained small. The Airport itself had been the best place to anchor the Prydwen. Enough space for the airship, big enough for the army to settle down and establish a stronghold there. The old watchtower was also practical for mooring. It took a lot of on-going working hours to set up defences, but it was worth their time. They had a mission to accomplish, and they were ready to get it done, no matter what.

xxxxx

Arthur had begun his address, talking about their purpose and mission in Commonwealth. He praised the soldiers on Observation Deck and gazed them all, though briefly, one by one. They looked up to him with awe, maybe little fear in their eyes — fear of respect. He told them that their mission and purpose in the Commonwealth was to destroy the Institute, who had created a weapon that transcends the destructive nature of the atom bomb - the Institute called this weapon ’synth’. A robotic abomination of technology that had the capabilities to think and kill. More importantly, it was masqueraded as a human being. They were hiding among humans. Brotherhood’s job was to stop the Institute and prevent the wrong usage of technology. That was their original mission, but like Arthur’s mentor, he tried his best to protect people of the Wasteland. Against suggestion of others.

“Like the atom, if it isn’t harnessed properly, it has the potential of rendering us extinct as a species,” Arthur spoke gazing his soldiers but noticed an adult German Sheperd running into the room, sniffing his soldiers. Few soldiers broke their eye contact with Elder and smiled or frowned at the dog. Where did that dog come from? Every dog of the Brotherhood was either at the field or kennel.

Then something blue appeared on Arthur’s field of vision, and he lifted his gaze from dog to a woman wearing a blue vault suit and wool coat. There she was. The rescuer of the Recon Squad Gladius and she wasn’t anything like Arthur had imagined. He had expected dirty, starved, and scrawny vault dweller turned into wastelander, not a woman with piercing looking eyes, heavily freckled face and strong posture; chin up and shoulders back – a military posture. And it seemed natural, not forced.

The woman kept her eye contact. Usually, when someone new saw him, or even some long-term soldiers, they gazed him but not straightly into his eyes. Not like she did. They weren’t threatening or fearful, but something else.

...No, there wasn’t time for this.

“I’m not prepared to allow the Institute to continue this line of experimentation. Therefore, the Institute and their synths are considered enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel and should be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly. This campaign will be costly, and many lives will be lost. But in the end, we will be saving humankind from its worst enemy... itself. Ad victoriam,” he continued and saluted, while soldiers returned the gesture.

“Ad Victoriam!” Soldiers shouted back to him in unison. Few seconds after they finished their cry, few soldiers snorted as they saw vault dweller’s German Sheperd performing this ’bunny stance’ position, almost like saluting too. Elder frowned at the dog in confusion as the dog returned to its legs and looked at his owner — a woman was scratching the tip of her nose now.

“True dog of the Brotherhood, huh?” Knight Ortiz stated as he gazed a dog. Elder frowned even more — this man never began the small talk.

“I guess, sir,” the woman answered politely. Arthur eyed both of them and then turned to Scribe.

“Summon Squire Ortiz here immediately,” he ordered, and Scribe saluted him again.

“Yes, sir,” Scribe announced and left with others. Arthur studied closely this brand new Initiate, who in return, stared him. As their gazing continued, who knows how long, Arthur tried to figure out the emotion behind her gaze. It was something that he hadn’t seen before. He almost forgot his surroundings and why she was there as he tried to figure her out. Finally, the woman blinked her dark brown eyes and spoke. As she walked towards him, Arthur noticed her weariness after she stepped out from the shadows and light of the Command Deck highlighted her face. This woman hadn’t slept properly for a long time. _’Am I any different...’_

“I’m Andrea Adams. Interesting speech, sir.”

Her voice was strong and clear, indicating this wasn’t the first time when she spoke with superior officers. Arthur kept his famous scowl on his face, but the woman didn’t seem to mind — it made him confused and nervous. For the first time, someone didn’t fear him.

“Interesting is one way to express it as I’m interested in one thing. To keep Commonwealth and her people safe. That’s why we are here. I care about them” he said finally and relaxed. Thinking for a few seconds what his mentor had taught him. What separated Arthur from his predecessors. A need to protect civilians.

“Last time someone said something similar, they ended up ordering soldiers to shoot people in case of a protest. Which happened more than a few times when the reason was food rations,” the woman stated firmly.

 _‘What?’_ What was this sudden hostility? How did she dare to speak him like that? And this woman had been part of the military? Arthur was about to say a few selected words, but the woman talked before him. “I apologise, sir.”

Fair enough.

“We are not here to start a war with Commonwealth, soldier, but with the Institute. The Brotherhood is here to prevent that war by starting one of our own before Institute unleashes their plan. Keeping civilians out of it, Initiate. I won’t allow innocent people to die. The difference is— our war won’t reduce civilisation to ashes in two hours.”

“Prevent a war by starting another? Look, two centuries ago someone tried to end the war before it even started and it led us to—” Before finishing line, Initiate closed her mouth. “I’m deeply sorry. It’s just to everyone here the Great War is ancient history, but to me, it all happened a few weeks ago. I can still feel the heat when A-bomb detonated and feeling of betrayal,” she almost whispered, glancing floor underneath her. “Please, don’t punish Paladin because of my behaviour, sir,”

And now she was thinking about the reputation of someone else instead of her safety? Arthur let out a faint sigh.

“I won’t. I can understand how you feel. The U.S. Military and their actions weren’t the best ones. Even their soldiers suffered from those actions. However, I won’t let the same kind of actions happen in my chapter,” Arthur stated confidently.

 _‘This woman witnessed the beginning of the Great War.’_ Arthur wanted to ask questions from this pre-war vault dweller, but maybe they could talk another time.

“Paladin Danse concluded that you’d be an asset to us with your skills and knowledge. Seeing as he’s one of my most respected field officers, you couldn’t get a better recommendation. Therefore, from this moment forward, I’m granting you the rank of Knight and befitting your title, we’re granting you a suit—” She was looking a little pale and unwell. Something was off. “Knight, is everything okay?”

“Yes.”

Somehow Arthur doubted that. Paladin Danse didn’t mention signs of radiation poisoning or other illness in his report after Scribe Haylen had examined this new Initiate. The man gazed older woman for a moment, before glancing Squire at the doorway. “Squire Ortiz will show you Prydwen’s clinic and quarters of our soldiers. This is my first order to you, _Knight_. I recommend you go to meet our doctor and let him examine you. Understood?”

The woman nodded politely before turning around. It seemed she froze in place right away after seeing Squire, turning her head to glance over her shoulder. Arthur narrowed his eyes a little bit when he recognised her gaze this time — confused and criticising. Something that he hadn’t seen after Elder Council promoted him the rank of the Elder. What the hell was wrong with her?

“In any event, welcome to the Prydwen. You’re dismissed, Knight.”

“Thank you, Elder.” The woman turned on her heels as Squire gestured her to follow him.

This woman was one of her kind. When soldiers of the Brotherhood of Steel and people outside of it almost found him intimidating, this woman didn’t. What mostly bothered Arthur was the fact she looked somehow familiar.

xxxxx

Not long after their newest recruit’s arrival, Paladin Commander Jason Anderson returned to the Prydwen, telling they had taken over the Cambridge. Raiders had occupied most of the area but lost quickly against the large unit of the Brotherhood soldiers. However, raiders weren’t their real problem.

“No signs of the Institute. Not even synths, which I do find a little odd. Like they would have disappeared into thin air. Even the amount of energy readings has decreased,” a man with salt and pepper hair reported and glanced Elder with his dark blue eyes. Arthur knew the Institute was hiding in the shadows, waiting the right moment to strike. “However, we continue our search, though this seems to be harder than we imagined.”

“Needle in the haystack,” Arthur murmured. “But the Institute has mocked us long enough. We will find them.” They had to. Otherwise, they would fail their mission, and failure was unacceptable. “I would like to speak with you, Commander.”

“Need my advice, sir?” Commander noted. “Let’s take our usual walk, shall we?” Simply meaning how Arthur had a habit of walking around the Airship, either when he was bored or was discussing with someone about missions or other essential things.

Even if Arthur himself was a skilled tactician, he appreciated his most trusted officers advises. Soldiers, who had much more experience on battlefield and mission planning than he did, could teach him a thing or two. Unlike Proctor Quinlan claimed, Arthur was simply a human being, learning every day something new.

Sound of soft chuckles and talking interrupted their conversation, and both men moved their attention down to the second floor. They saw Squires brushing a certain German Shepherd. Instead of doing something that they were ordered to do. 

“Hmm. I wonder who’s behind that,” Paladin Commander pondered. “That dog reminds me of a wastelander whom I saw at the C.I.T. not a while ago.”

“Black angled bob hair, freckles and scowl?”

“Ah, it’s her. Elder, she was travelling with a mercenary of some kind. I don’t think that I have to remind you about recruiting wastelanders into our ranks, but—”

“I trust Danse’s instincts, and he knows it,” Arthur pointed out. Best lieutenant he had. “He wouldn’t have recruited her otherwise. Tell Scribe Connor to let Squires play with the dog for a moment before sending them back to their posts. We will finish our conversation later. I need to speak with Knight.” He stared older man in power armour, who nodded and left from the scene. Arthur made his way towards the clinic, finding a vault dweller talking with Paladin Danse and Knight Prince.

_“Knight Adams.”_

Paladin and Knight moved their attention to him while Prince just froze in place — as usual. Arthur glanced brand new Knight firmly as he could, and this didn’t even flinch. This woman had muscles almost as much as Arthur himself did – or much as a woman could have. For some reason, he felt his mouth dry when he saw the woman without her coat. Nothing covering her... _’What?’_

“Yes, sir?” 

Arthur took a deep breath before opening his mouth. “If I do remember correctly, _Knight_ , I did order Squire Ortiz to escort you to the clinic and then show you quarters, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

“Then would you explain to me _why_ Squire was at the kennel, brushing your dog, instead of being there where I did order him to be?” Arthur snarled while vault dweller gaped him back.

“Instead of making him stand _here_ ,” she pointed wall next to her. “I thought it would be better for him to take care of Dogmeat, do something useful and return hereafter he would be ready. Sir,” she continued, keeping her blank face and stiff posture. 

Unbelievable. 

“You thought?!” The only one who startled his tone of voice was Prince. Arthur understood why Danse didn’t fear him, but this woman? Arthur raised his hand, pointing a woman with his first finger. “Listen to me, Knight, when I do give an order to someone, it will be followed to the letter… by Paladins, Knights and Squires. Did I make myself clear?”

The woman nodded to his statement. “Understood.”

“Good.” Arthur glared her sharply before turning around. “Knight Prince, return to your tasks. Paladin,” he nodded politely towards Danse as he bypassed him. Cursing every vault dweller. Adams and that another one. No, cursing _him_ wouldn’t be enough. He would kill that another one in seconds.

xxxxx

During a time when he couldn’t sleep, Arthur walked around the airship. Alone. It calmed him, but secretly he wished that he could go outside and walk around the city, but it was too dangerous for him. His eyes caught a group of soldiers sitting at the mess hall, playing card and drinking alcohol. That made him a little jealous. Arthur wished he could make friends with other soldiers and spend time with them. However, he couldn’t. He was an Elder, and his duty was to be a role model and unshakable leader. All-time, except when he was alone. As he heard others laughing, Arthur continued his way, reaching Power Armor Bay. Kari Ingram was still awake too.

“Ah, goddammit,” Proctor murmured. Arthur sighed and climbed down the stairs to Power Armor Bay.

“What is it?”

“Nothing. It just this power armour. Paladin Lynn needs it tomorrow,” Ingram grunted, sounding pissed. Arthur waved his hand once.

“Go to sleep, Ingram.”

“But, sir...”

“It wasn’t a suggestion; it was an order. Try to sleep as much as you can. I believe Kells will inform us if the Prydwen is about to fall and Paladin can fix her power armour; she’s capable of that.”

“Okay, fine. Sleeping could help you too, Elder. I know it’s not easy,” the redhead added and left the Power Armor Bay. Arthur watched her, almost like making sure that she went to her quarters and returned to his room.

After undressing his heavily padded leather coat, which weighed as much as a burden on his shoulders, Arthur walked to bar cabinet. A regular habit of his, trying to find help from alcohol to his problems but was interrupted by the sound of the terminal — a message, more precisely.

_“According to Proctor Quinlan, we have a serious security threat on our hands. There’s a sizable stockpile of Fat Man shells being kept nearby at the remnants of Fort Strong… currently held by Super Mutant contingent of unknown size... Prydwen is well within a Fat Man launchers range. I urge you to send someone down there...”_

Arthur let out a deep sigh after reading the message. Like the Institute with their synths weren’t enough, now Super Mutants with Fat Mans? He brushed his forehead and took a bottle next to him. Thinking whom he should send there, he poured himself a portion of bourbon — someone capable, like Paladin-Commander Anderson and Knight Ortiz. Then there was Paladin Danse and his new protegee. Maybe it would be _her_ time to show what she was truly capable of, instead of getting on his nerve and giving him that scowl of hers. Leaving bourbon glass on the table, Arthur walked to the door and ordered Initiate to summon Danse into his quarters. Knowing Paladin, he wasn’t sleeping either. 

Danse appeared into his door within five minutes. “What came up that was so urgent, sir?” He asked after entering into Elder’s quarters.

“I received a message from Lancer Captain Kells a moment ago. There is an old military base close to the Airport, Fort Strong. However, you know this place already, Paladin,” Arthur started as he saw Danse’s expression. “According to Proctor Quinlan’s intel, the place is filled with Fat Man shells. I’m sure I don’t have to remind you about that East Coast’s Super Mutants are smart enough to utilise the Fat Man launcher.”

Danse sighed. “It was a miracle that we didn’t get shot by those abominations with Fat Man when we tried to approach Fort Strong.”

“Indeed. However, I’m thinking about sending you and Knight Adams there. Do you think your new protegee can survive out there?”

“Believe me, Elder. She can handle herself. I wouldn’t vouch for her otherwise,” Danse acknowledged.

xxxxx

Handle herself? The mission of securing the Fort Strong and Fat Man launcher’s shells had been successful, and according to Paladin Commander, they were now supervising the transfer of warheads to the Prydwen.

However, there was an incident at the Fort Strong after their mission. Group of raiders had appeared into the area after a fight, and they had severely wounded Knight’s dog as she and Danse had fought them off.

According to Danse, Knight snapped after raider stabbed her dog and ignored Paladin orders. She pushed raider down to the ground after taking his knife and repeatedly stabbed defenceless raider — until Danse stopped her. Paladin described it as ‘an unexpected aggressive behaviour’ which had surprised him too. Like Knight Adams would have been someone else for a moment.

_‘And now you ordered Knight to give me a report without your presence, Danse? Alone?’_

Not that Arthur feared a woman. He could take her down quickly, but since Danse trusted her, so did Arthur. Paladin wouldn’t have ordered Knight to Prydwen without supervision if he didn’t trust her. The woman didn’t seem to be aggressive towards her brothers and sisters, or civilians. She might be stubborn, but she was polite and respectful, though Arthur decided to inform Cade about this. Just in case.

However, the way Knight had lately acted around him, how her behaviour had changed, it made him more interested. She was still spoiling Squires with her sweeties but also mentored them. Teaching basics of survival; how to navigate by using stars, sun and other natural elements, how to make homemade shelters, weapons and _smoke grenades_. After Arthur had cancelled missions of the Squires, Knight had kept them occupied. One of the reasons why he had let her do what she was doing.

Arthur hadn’t also forgotten how Knight had stared him last night. No signs of scowl or blank face, but signs of compassion. He didn’t usually see soldiers showing emotion like that. Not towards their leader.

Arthur’s thoughts were interrupted when he got a new message. It was Knight-Captain Cade this time. About Ingram’s request return to the field. Arthur didn’t like it. They almost lost her at the Capital Wasteland, and he didn’t want to put her into harm’s way again. She was needed here, at the Airport. The doctor also mentioned Knight Harrison; a soldier who got attacked by unknown hostile during the mission, protecting Squire who was with him — and failed to do so. And they had no idea who was behind that attack because Knight was now in a coma.

“Come on in,” Arthur turned to look over his shoulder as he heard knock on the door. Adams stepped inside after getting permission, her hair slightly messed up after use of power armour. “Knight, close the door.”

“Sir, I have a report,” the woman looked him directly into his eyes while giving a short version of their mission. “...Paladin Danse gave me one of his vertibird grenades as he suggested me to use it instead of walking. I assume he and Paladin Commander are overseeing the transfer of shells up here, sir?”

“Yes, they are. I’ve ordered detachment to occupy the location and take it under the Brotherhood’s control. It should provide us with a staging area to protect the eastern side of the Airport,” Arthur answered and gazed woman sternly. “Knight, I would like to know what happened with those raiders?”

A woman let out a deep sigh. “I was protecting my friend, sir, and I don’t care what it takes to protect them.”

Something told Arthur that she wasn’t telling the whole truth, but he could understand her. He was the one who stabbed raider dead while protecting one of his escorts. But not violently, as she did.

“I hope you do know what is punishment if— ”

“I won’t attack or act aggressively towards other soldiers if you mean that. No matter how rude they are, that’s the last thing what I will do.” Arthur didn’t like how she spoke over him but decided to let it go this time.

“How’s your dog?”

“Alive. He’s German Shepherd; he’s not weak.”

“Good to hear. If you didn’t have anything else, Knight, you’re dismissed.” Knight nodded to him but moved her gaze from him to chessboard on his table and tilted her head.

“What is it?” Arthur asked from sheer interest as the woman raised her hand and moved finger above the chessboard, like fictitiously moving pieces.

“Whoever did play using white chess pieces, was about to win,” she said still gazing the chessboard. “The white rooks were driving the black king to the edge of the board. The opposite player could not have stayed on the sixth rank, because of the rooks. So the player's only hope would have been to flee the king to the seventh rank, and the eight rank after that, to Kd8 and then Ra8, more precisely. But as the white rooks still followed, they would have surrounded the king. The black king cannot stay on the eight rank and cannot flee to the seventh rank because of the rook on b7. After that, it would have been checkmate,” she finished, _smiling_ little. “White pieces were yours, sir?”

Arthur was stunned. Not only because she smiled at him but that she knew what his intention had been in the game.

“Yes, they were,” Arthur said. ”You want to… take round, Adams?” Where that idea came from, Arthur didn’t know. Knight narrowed her eyes lightly but hummed quietly.

“As you wish, Elder,” she answered, taking her gloves off and Arthur gestured her to sit down as he sat in front of her. They exchanged glances as he finished adjusting pieces, and Arthur cleared his throat before beginning the game — reminding himself to keep his gaze on her eyes, not on her... chest.

“So, have you enjoyed your time in our organisation, Knight? If I remember correctly, you have been here for a week?”

“Fine, sir. It’s still a little different than the U.S. Army was, but I’ll manage. Better this than nothing. I don’t think I would have survived without discipline and order.”

“Have you got any friends?”

“Did I come here to get friends, sir?” The woman raised her dark eyebrows in wonderment. “But the answer is yes.”

“It seems you have befriended with Knight Prince and Jenkins. As well as with some Squires,” Arthur began, seeing her lifting gaze back to him from the board. The woman sighed and held pawn on her hand for a moment before moving it on the board.

“I’m sorry about what happened with Squires. I just see myself in them,” she said, faltering a little bit. “But Jenkins told me about Squires, that they aren’t allowed go to the field anymore, that they are here to perform errands and menial labour for the military. Provided with training and education in return. I’m not still a fan of them being here, but it isn’t my call.”

“No, it’s not,” Arthur stated firmly. Knight exhaled and put her long bangs behind her ear and continued the game. Arthur could see how weary she was. According to her files, she was roughly thirty-one years old, but it seemed her time in the army and sleepless nights had done their job — making her look ten years older than she was.

“But I’m… little grateful what you do. For Squire Ortiz and others. They barely have time for animals and playing,” he continued, moving his piece and woman glanced him. “I do remember my own time as a Squire. I didn’t have a chance to be a normal child. I’m trying to give them the best childhood as possible, trying to train them at the same time. In this world, Knight, Wasteland kills you faster than you can think. Even children aren’t an exception.” Adams stared him thoughtfully, giving him a faint smile. She had heard about the incident.

“Squire Ortiz’s father wants him to become Scribe like his mother was,” she said and smirked. “Maybe I tried indirectly turn Squire into future Scribe Initiate? To be one who will look after the kennel?”

If it were up to him, Arthur would give them all rank of Scribe. He cared about Squires, maybe more than others did. “What did you mean by you see yourself in them?” Arthur asked after a silence.

“Because I know how it feels when you are surrounded by the military since the day you were born. How it feels when you’re raised to become a soldier since the day you learned to walk,” Knight told and smiled a little. “Military brat.”

“Your father was a soldier?”

”General. So I know everything about discipline and order, sir.”

“Paladin Danse mentioned that your family was in the Air Forces, but you were in the Army?”

“I found the Army more _interesting_ ,” Knight said snorting. “Also, maybe it was because of my mother. She was Major,” she continued, sounding and looking little sad now. Knight moved her piece and glanced at him. “So how about your family?”

“You haven’t read the Codex yet?” Arthur asked.

“It’s a big book. So, tell me about _your_ parents?” Her gaze exuded interest, and her tone of voice was now soothing and soft, instead of being strong and firm as it typically was. Maybe it was a reason why he decided to speak. Arthur didn’t usually have conversations like this. He talked with his cat, but not with his soldiers.

“My father was a high ranking Paladin, and my mother was a Scribe. I don’t remember them very well; I saw them last time when I was five years old? They were killed during a mission,” he answered her question. Knight paled a little and scratched her freckled nose.

“Sorry, sir, I didn’t..,” she whispered.

“You didn’t know. It’s okay.”

“Probably I would have known if I had read Codex,” the woman sounded ashamed and rubbed her forehead. It looked and sounded like she was scolding herself.

“I said it’s okay,” Arthur said calmly. The woman nodded, and Arthur stared Knight in front of him and then moved his gaze to the bar cabinet. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you. I’m going to feral hunting mission later today.”

After what happened at the Fort Strong? “Knight, you don’t have to prove anything to us.”

“No, no, no it’s not that,” Knight said suddenly and waved her both hands in the air. Arthur noticed her wedding ring. “I just… I want to go outside, learn more about my fellow soldiers and the Brotherhood’s ways and methods.”

“If you’re capable of continuing tasks without rest and you’re under supervision, then you’re free to go. However, I stress, if you get tired and you’ll leave yourself and others exposed to danger because of that or what happened with raiders happens again—” After all, Arthur was worried about his subordinates and didn’t want them to have accidents if someone was sloppy on the battlefield. He had responsibility for the safety of his soldiers. If his subordinates were safe and sound, so was he.

“It won’t happen again, sir.”

“Good.” They continued their game and conversation until Arthur gathered himself to ask something from her. ”Where your husband was when the war started? He wasn’t in the Vault with you.”

The question made Knight stop her current act and seemingly, she fell into her thoughts. “About three thousands miles away. On a business trip.”

“Kids?” Knight shook her head before looking back to him. All that Arthur saw now was longing and sadness. He had reminded Knight about her marriage. Arthur was about to apologise, but the woman made her last turn before she stood up.

“I resign. I think others are waiting for me.” Arthur frowned and moved his gaze from the chessboard as Knight walked to the door, reaching out the handler. Arthur stood up as fast as he could and closed the door before she could get it open. Knight’s eyes widened a little in surprise.

“I’m sorry.” Those words just came out. “If I… I offended you with my question about your husband,” he faltered. He didn’t usually falter like this.

“I guess we are even now, but I would like to go now,” Knight stated firmly, still holding her hand on the handle, like wanting to open the door and leave. Something happened. Her sudden change of mood and tone of voice made Arthur think what he did wrong, but he gave up and moved away from the door. The woman glanced him once before opening the door – hesitating little and left. Arthur closed the door after her and glanced a chessboard.

_’Few moves and her bishops and king would have surrounded mine. She resigned just before checkmate.’_

It had been a long time since someone bested him in the game of chess. Did she resign because of their subject, to get out because of the mission or because it was considered as bad etiquette to continue playing in a hopeless position? Why sudden mood change? Maybe she didn’t want to offend him.

_“I would like to go now.”_

No. It was fear. He heard the fear in her voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Here I am! Alive!
> 
> Started a new job last week and it's taking most of my time and energy! It has been exciting and quite stressful. I have to remember things what I learned (and forgot) about ten years ago, so it's going to take a while. But I'll manage! Hopefully... I think I will. But yeah, here it is! A chapter from Arthur's POV. I think I'll be using his, Danse's and Andrea's POV mostly, so let's say this was some kind practice haha. Mainly Andrea's POV (this is her story), but there will be few exceptions! I know there is probably better-written Arthur's out there, but this is how I see him! And this is my Arthur, and my story so... Aah, let's do this!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought!


	12. Old Ironsides part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their conversation, Paladin and Knight are sent to investigate the old ship of U.S. Navy, and Andrea's sixth sense saves her from the bullet.

“Clear!” Andrea informed others as she killed the last feral inside the corridor. Another place cleared from ferals. Sounds of laser rifle were hearable from the office area, but sounds stopped, and others informed about hostiles being taken down. Not without casualties. Bloated Glowing One had surprised unaware scribe and killed her immediately, almost killing another soldier at the same time. A bloated monster took few good hits, maybe dozens, before it died. Fat and tough bastards.

Last time Andrea faced one of them was when she and MacCready were sent to clear _Hubris Comics_ for Kent. Both of them almost died during that mission, and she still doesn’t know how they survived and killed it with 10mm pistols and a bolt-action rifle. After the fight, MacCready wanted to burn Kent’s precious Silver Shroud costume in front of poor ghoul and kick his ass. What happened after it was probably Andrea’s favourite moments during her time in the Wasteland. Not everyone had a chance to be Silver Shroud and strike fear into people. And how much Duncan loved her after it.

“All right, soldiers. Wrap things up and search the area, collect every document and technology you find. If more ghouls appear, kill them on sight,” Paladin Lynn ordered. Andrea continued staring green monster on the ground, her Geiger counter ticking a little bit and fell into her thoughts as ticking continued. Thinking who this poor bastard was and what he or she went through when they turned into ferals. Insane ghouls, brainless monsters. Without memories or past. Though sometimes, they found _relics_ , like others said, like pendants or small objects from their bodies or belongings. The Brotherhood said those things were there by accident, that they didn’t have memories about their previous life. 

Andrea wanted to believe otherwise. It was childish, but— 

A feeling of someone patting her back made Andrea turn around, and she unholstered her an upgraded pistol. She grunted as she recognised a man wearing a combat helmet. The only person who could sneak behind her. “Fuck, Fox. Don’t do something like that. Thank something that I didn’t shoot you...”

The man lifted his hands as a sign of surrender. “Sorry, _mom_. I didn’t mean to startle you. You just looked a little lost. You shouldn’t stand around doing nothing before Pal...”

“Jenkins! Adams! What I said about two minutes ago?”

“Wrap things up and search the area, ma’am,” Fox answered politely as others glanced duo.

“And what are you doing? Stop slacking around and get back to work!” The woman inside T-60 snarled and probably glared both of them under the helmet. Knights acknowledged and continued their tasks. Andrea heard how Lynn murmured something about wastelanders under her breath.

xxxxx

While Paladin Lynn reported about their mission, Andrea thought what she should do next. Leave or stay? If it weren’t for Shaun and Roger, Andrea would leave without hesitation. Or maybe she didn’t want to let down Danse. Maybe he was the _only_ reason why she was still there. The Brotherhood was her only ticket to Shaun. But everytime she saw _him_ , the only thing that she remembered was how she failed _his_ family.

_’...and soldier’s only job is to follow orders. If you ever slander against me or disobey my order, Captain...”_

For a second, her eyes met with Elders. Instead of gaping him back like she used to do, she dropped her gaze immediately. She couldn’t look at him. It wasn’t professional anymore.

“Adams?” Danse’s voice brought her back to reality as he appeared into Command Deck and Knight gave him questioning look. “May I have a word with Knight Adams?”

Woman with buzzcut sighed annoyed. “Fine.”

“Thank you. Follow me,” Danse thanked his colleague and gave a piercing look to his protegee. Andrea murmured mentally as she recognised his look and voice of tone but followed him to the Flight Deck. The weather had changed quickly after they had returned to Prydwen a while ago. The radstorm was approaching downtown of the city. Green-ish killer.

“So, how’s Fort Strong and Cambridge? I thought you would stay there longer with Gladius,” Andrea asked but didn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t care about scowling Kells or Elder, but Danse was different. “I guess you want to talk about the Fort Strong?”

“Not only that. According to reports, you’re repeatedly going to missions without a rest, and while you’re idle, you’re spending your time in a gym. You don’t sleep. I don’t have to be a doctor to see everything isn’t okay,” Danse said sternly. “Do you remember what I told you about honesty and respect when you joined the Brotherhood Of Steel?”

“That we’re an army and we have dedicated our lives to uphold a strict code of ethics. That you ask only two things from people under your command, honesty and respect, yes, I do remember it.”

“And more importantly, I want those two things from you, Adams. You’re capable of showing respect but honesty, that’s one another mystery,” Paladin sighed after his line. “And this time, I want an honest answer, Knight… Do you use drugs?”

Andrea glared him behind her eyelashes and furrowed her eyebrows. What? “No... I don’t. You can ask it from Cade and please don’t give me that look, Danse. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Adams, I know you’ve connections with Goodneighbor...”

“And that doesn’t matter, Danse. I don’t use drugs. Not now, not after the Sino-American War, not— ” She bit her lip. No. She couldn’t be dishonest to him. To all others, maybe but not to him. “I used morphine and fentanyl a long time ago.”

“For what purpose?”

“I was sick.” She crossed her arms. “But I didn’t die, and now I’m here.” The way she said those last words, sounded more like she would have been disappointed about it. About being there. Maybe it was true. “But… I haven’t used it since. I’m anti-drug person nowadays.”

“But you still hang out with people of Goodneighbor?” Danse asked suspiciously. “I’m not judging you for your past, but I’m worried about your future, Adams.”

“If you’re talking about MacCready, he has more heart than a man whom I served under a long time ago.” Andrea bit her lip again and observed an approaching storm. “Do you remember when I told you that I don’t trust the military and its leaders? When you tried to recruit me? After the Sino-American war, I found out about something that destroyed my trust to U.S Military. Their leaders. If you want my honest answer, Paladin, I don’t want to be here. In the military. But I hope we are doing the right thing…”

It was easy to talk to him. Hell, from all the officers she knew, Danse was already closest to her. There was something in him what made her feel comfortable. Andrea moved her gaze from storm to airship, glaring metallic beast.

“I hope _he_ knew that. That U.S. Army was capable of doing so much more,” she said, almost whispering. Paladin had a questioning look on his face but dropped his guard. 

“We aren’t like they were, Adams. We might be at war here, but we do care about civilians and our soldiers, unlike the Pentagon did. Just… have faith in us.”

Andrea stared his light brown eyes for a moment and smiled faintly. “I’m sorry what happened back at the Fort Strong. I can turn into a fierce and ruthless person in the blink of an eye when someone I care about is in danger.”

“That’s what worries me the most. You take unnecessary risks but only when it comes to the safety of others. Forgetting your own while doing so.”

“Altruism, my greatest strength and weakness,” Andrea smiled more this time. “I still remember how _you_ saved me from that Super Mutant.”

“I- I just… Never mind,” Danse faltered and broke their staring contest. Andrea tilted her head and nodded. “There was another thing I need to talk to you about. Have you seen the old USS Constitution at the other side of the river? Elder thought we could go there tomorrow, check it out and report what we found. Are you ready to continue our mission, soldier?”

“Yes, I am,” Andrea smiled and rubbed her hands together.

“I’ll order you to take the rest of the day free. And please, don’t spend it at the gym.”

“No, I will not. I’m thinking about taking a match with Jenkins and Prince. A card game, Danse,” Andrea added as she saw his frown. “Whenever you’re ready to talk about whatever is troubling your mind, Paladin, I’m here.”

This time man smiled little. “That was my line, but… thank you.”

xxxxx

As five minutes passed and the shower went off, Andrea stared shower head and sighed. All the sweat, blood and mud which she got after feral ghoul hunting mission were gone, but it didn’t wash away guilty. Every time she thought about Roger, she could see him, and then that another Maxson.

_'About three thousand miles away. On business.'_

Secrets. If Andrea hated something, it was dishonesty. She had been so full of it before the war and despised it. However, now, it was her turn. Typical Adams. A liar. Was she trying to forget everything and bury it? Start a new life? How could she start a new life, when ghosts of past haunted her everyday? When dead spoke to her behind their graves? She almost told about Roger to Danse. Thankfully she had been able to keep her mouth shut. 

The only reason why she didn’t want to tell about Roger was the fear of special treatment. Her family send her to West Point because she was Adams. She raised quickly through ranks, gaining the rank of Captain before the age of thirty because she was Adams. Everyone expected her to become a prominent person because of what she was. Other kids and soldiers said she was favourite and badmouthed her because she was... All because of the family.

And now, she was nobody. If they would learn about _him_? Andrea rubbed her bridge of the nose and let out most profound sigh ever while walking out of the shower and took her towel. She saw Knight Lee coming to shower quarters and greeted her.

“Hey, I heard you gave hell to those mutants with Anderson and others a few days ago.”

“I wouldn’t have probably survived there alone without them. Those mutants were angry,” Andrea said and evaded other Knight coming from the shower. Tho, who wouldn’t be. They attacked their base.

“Dismissive, huh? Well, Paladin-Commander talks highly about your performance.” Lee said, rolling her eyes little amused. ”And that’s coming from a veteran of Brotherhood and someone who is suspicious about wastelanders,” the girl stated but paled little. ”Oh sorry I didn’t...”

Andrea smiled little. ”No, it’s okay. I’ve gotten used to it now.”

They turned around as someone appeared into the shower area, banging the door open. A figure had an uppish look on her face, and it meant only trouble.

“And there she is,” a long-haired blonde said and looked Andrea with her almond-shaped eyes. First time when Andrea saw her, she had thought about Knight being Elder’s sister or something. The girl had set of almost same coloured icy blue eyes, but these were more mean looking. Elder’s own was almost beautiful. _’Pfft… what?’_

“Our new _shining_ knight.”

“I don’t know what are you talking about, DeShannon,” Andrea said blankly.

“And I don’t know anything about that rank of yours. How in the hell a filthy wastelander like you gets a rank of Knight right after joining to the Brotherhood? Or a vault dweller, whatever you are. I don’t understand why we keep recruiting wastelanders. Steel’s know how many have quit,” the younger woman continued, looking Andrea from head to toe.

“Wasn’t my call. Respect decisions of our superiors,” Andrea pointed out before leaving.

“ _Our?_ You’re wastelander! Did you know that last time we trusted one of your kind, it got our Elder killed— ”

“Enough, DS. Do you remember it is forbidden to talk about that, don’t you?” Lee snarled. ”For your luck, there aren’t officers here at the moment; otherwise, they would drag you to Command Deck.”

Andrea gazed both women baffled while standing at the door of the shower area, noticing how quickly DeShannon shut her mouth. It wasn’t a good sign. Andrea opened the door and left, scolding herself again about her naivety.

_’Of course. There will always be secrets in the military. It seems nothing hasn’t changed. They still control people with fear.’_

Again thought about leaving occurred her mind.

xxxxx

_’Goddamn it, sir! How long do we have to wait?!’_

_’Andrea, no!’_

_’Get up, corporal! It’s an order!’_

Andrea snapped out of a dream before an explosion occurred, noticing that her sudden scream and awakening had woke up a few other people at the quarters. Stefanie called her by the name in wonderment as others looked her little displeased. With an apology about waking them up, Andrea took her clothes and wool coat before leaving from the quarters. Maybe others would sleep better without her interrupting their sleeping. At least some people had a chance to rest.

She dressed up her dark grey wool coat and started to examine pockets, trying to find a lighter and cigarettes, but the sound of quiet sobbing disrupted her thoughts. Her mom instincts took over immediately as she realised it was one of the Squires. As Andrea walked towards noise, she heard someone talking with Squire. Someone with a low and gruff voice. Knight stopped immediately as she saw Squire Hales and Elder on the catwalk, feeling her heart skipping a beat. The latter one had crouched down in front of a girl and cleaned Squires face from a speck of dirt. Hales was the smallest and most timid of the children of _Prydwen_. Little clumsy too as she had a habit of stumbling onto her own feet. Andrea stayed little further, observing those two with interest. 

_‘I do remember my own time as a Squire. I didn’t have a chance to be a normal child. I’m trying to give them the best childhood as possible.’_

This time, this feared leader, wasn’t talking to the Squire like Elder should have. He showed a new side of himself. Maybe because there wasn’t anyone else close and Andrea had appeared there without making any noises. The way how he cleaned her face, talked to Squire, cheered her up and reminded her about something that they had discussed previously, the scene made Andrea feel warm towards him. Scolding herself about it. 

Suddenly, Squire Hales moved her gaze to Andrea, and Elder followed gesture. Seeing those two gazing her surprised, a man with scowl most likely, Andrea backed away immediately, turning on her heels after giving him a little nod. _‘Fuck...’_

Knight took the package of Gray Tortoise from her pocket and walked out. Maybe Flight Deck would give her a better place to sleep. Trying to lit up her cigarette with lighter and not succeeding on it, Andrea grunted and swore quietly. Still holding cigarette on her lips, she took Codex from her armpit and walked to end of the Flight Deck, sitting down the top of the railing, facing Atlantic and Fort Strong. 

The Scrolls were an important part of the Codex and covered the lives and deeds of all Brothers. Information held in the Scrolls could be member’s biography, contributions, the battle’s they partook in, kills, promotions and their death. Information in this book was old, but it contained something that she was looking for. Andrea bit cigarette gently with her lips as she stared book on her hand, opening it carefully and browsed the pages. She smiled a few times as she recognised names from the book. Then she finally found it. _His page._

Founder of Brotherhood of Steel. First High Elder. Roger Maxson. Andrea gazed the pages and found it what she wanted to know and didn’t want to know. His time of death. Last nail to his coffin. He died at the age of 54, twenty years after the Great War. Andrea stared pages and closed the book, sniffing quietly as a tear fell down her cheek. Wiping it away with her sleeve as she heard footsteps behind her. Instead of turning her head to look who it was, she tried again to lit her cigarette. This time that damn thing worked. Finally.

“Should I be concerned about the fact you’re sitting top of the railing, facing few hundreds of feet drop in front of you?”

“No, sir,” Andrea answered to Elders question while glancing him. “Though sometimes I think about dropping down from here if I’m pissed or embarrassed. What brings you here? Have I done something wrong? _Again?_ ”

“No, you didn’t. Paladin asked if I could talk with you. The well-being of my soldiers is my responsibility, Knight,” Elder answered. “I suggest you talk with Cade after every mission if this continues. Paladin is right. We are going to lose you before this war is over if you continue attending into missions with this rate, Knight.”

“There’s nothing that you or Cade can do. Nightmares are one of the symptoms of the PTSD, so I can’t sleep properly and my compulsive need return back to field? When I am down there, I don’t have flashbacks,” Andrea said quietly and moved her gaze to the ocean. ”Being at the battlefield is the only way to keep my mind occupied. The only way to keep me from thinking about what I have done or how I have failed.”

Andrea took last drag from the cigarette, dragging smoke into her lungs and blow it out slowly, still keeping her gaze at the horizon. “Do you know how it feels, Elder? Sleeping on the hard ground if you can due to freezing wind, waking up to the sound of sirens, enemies approaching from the air and ground, only you and your brothers standing between enemies and country, no, civilians you swore to protect.”

“We are the only organisation who stands between Institute and civilians,” Elder reassured and got a tired, but warm smile from Andrea.

“But you will never know that feeling when you return home from the war. To peace. Back to normal life. How it’s hard to care about normal things. They seemed so silly and pointless, like a grey rerun which leaves you feeling hollow. You never returned to the heights or the depths of what you felt at the battlefield. The feeling which we most missed, feeling of being truly alive.”

“Is that why you are eager to go missions? To feel those heights and depths of war?”

“No, sir. It’s more like... I’m trying to do difference there, but also keep others alive,” the woman said and kept her gaze at the ground. She probably looked like as if she wanted to jump down because Andrea noticed the man walking closer to her. “Because I’m tired of hearing the dead speaking to me. Through my conscience. The only way to keep them quiet is to be there, where I can be closer to them,” she gazed down to the ground. “Sometimes I’m kinda amazed how my sanity lasts after everything.” 

As he touched on her arm, Andrea moved her gaze at her commanding officer. Back to those icy blue eyes. This time she didn’t drop her gaze. Andrea noticed look on his face which wasn’t scowling anymore, but calm one, maybe a little sad. Something that she hadn’t seen before. They didn’t say anything as he lifted his hand, almost touching her cheek with it.

_‘Last time we trusted one of your kind, it got our Elder killed.’_

And she would do her everything to avoid his family. 

Before his hand touched her cheek, Andrea moved his hand away by slapping it, flinching while doing so. Younger man’s face turned into a mix of scowl and confusion. Knowing his reputation, nobody wouldn’t _slap_ him. Andrea turned around to drop down from the railing.

“I’m sorry, sir… I have to go… Thanks for listening.”

That was all that she could say while nodding politely and power-walked away from the scene. Leaving her superior there without explanation or asking permission to leave. _’Shit.’_

Fucking dishonesty.

xxxxx

“There she is,” Paladin stated as they reached hundreds of years old, three-masted ship, _USS Constitution_. Andrea narrowed her eyes as she tried to see who had occupied this ship. The only thing what they saw was numerous Mr Handies hoovering around.

“She was once called _Old Ironsides_. Haylen wanted to investigate the USS Constitution herself?”

“Yes, but since we don’t know who has truly occupied it, we were sent to check it out. It might contain important pre-war technology or documents what Brotherhood could use,” Danse explained while Andrea opened straps of her holsters. “Adams, you should have borrowed someone else’s T-60. You’re vulnerable without it.”

“I’m better without it,” Andrea stated smugly. “It just slows me down. Don’t worry.” She let out an inaudible sigh as she noticed his worrying puppy eyes. “Next time, Paladin.”

“Stay behind me.”

As duo approached ship, Andrea remembered why it was so impressive. It was the most significant and oldest ship in U.S. Navy history — five hundred years old, more precisely, and it was stuck in a bank. For some reason. However, last time she had seen it, it didn’t have those huge rockets installed into it. Mr Handy approached them as they arrived at the old bank and stopped in front of Andrea.

 _“Scanning. Scanning. Accessing pre-war records. Record found. The U.S. Army, 5th Special Forces Group. Ahoy there, soldier. ’Tis Providence, a member of the Congressional Army, is delivered to us in our honour of need,”_ Mr Handy said with its robotic voice.

“What’s going on here?”

 _“Standing orders, ma’am. Proclamation 3: All members of the US Army are hereby members of the Congressional Army. The Captain requests your presence on the bridge. At the double-quick, Captain.”_ Mister Handy finished its sentence and left. Andrea felt an amazed and little nostalgic as someone called her a captain.

“Captain, huh? You never told you were a Green Beret?” Danse asked, looking surprised.

“You never asked, Paladin. Let’s go. The Captain is waiting for us.”

For their amaze, the ship was occupied by Mister Handies and Protectors which Danse found little absurd. No single human. They continued their way towards the main deck and opened a wooden hatch, finally reaching a bridge of the ship. Andrea hummed as she approved the landscape and turned to look her left. Her eyes widened a little as she saw huge Sentrybot standing on the bridge, wearing a hat.

“You’re captain of this vessel?” She didn’t want to fight with a sentrybot. They were a pain in the ass.

_“Yes, I am Ironsides, captain of this fine vessel. I trust the First Mate didn’t give you a too hard time? Been too long since we’ve seen the Congressional Army. This is the pride of our navy. The USS Constitution. As her commander, it is my privilege to enforce a certain measure of decorum amongst my crew.”_

Andrea hummed again. “Your lookout told me to come up here. Why?”

 _“I confess, we need your assistance. You visit this fine vessel in trying times. Becalmed these long years on her airy perch. Damn you Weatherby Savings and Loan! I spit at you!”_ The sentrybot said with his British accent, and Andrea chuckled a little bit. Danse raised his eyebrow. _“What vexes me most is my inability to assist in the war effort. My gun decks have naught but mole rats and never-do-wells as targets. Enough pleasantries. The Constitution has systems that need repairs to carry out its mission.”_

“As long as there won't be terminals, I’ll help.”

 _“Good. Consult with the Bosun and Mr Navigator. They will realy your instructions. Dismissed,”_ the sentrybot said.

“Aye, Captain,” Andrea stated, almost performing salute of the Brotherhood. She raised her hand to perform forehead salute, seeing the amused look on Danse’s face. ”Very funny, Paladin. I’m already confused which salute I’m supposed to use.”

“I just found that as a good sign. That you used our salute first,” Danse smiled.

xxxxx

After fixing three power cables and power relay coil, thanks to Danse’s repairing skills, they were guided return back to Mr Navigator as it had a task for them too. Recover back stolen Guidance Ship from the scavengers. Andrea glanced building next to ship and put her hands on her hips. Scavengers. Basically civilians. “What are you thinking?”

“Thinking how we should approach them. They will attack us if we get too close, and I’m not a fan of killing them. Raiders maybe but not scavs,” Andrea hummed. “I could sneak there, but we don’t know where the chip is. Hmm. I think I have an idea, but I have to go there myself. Alone.” That was a bad call.

“Absolutely not.”

“Danse… I know how scared scavengers truly are and it won’t help me if I’m going there with someone with T-60.”

“No. I’m going with you, Knight. No opposing arguments.”

Andrea sighed. Superior has spoken. “Right. Could you at least stay a little further, please? I don’t want to scare them.”

xxxxx

Duo returned to the main bridge and Andrea installed guidance chip into the machine there before they talked once again to Mr Navigator who approved their success with the chip — getting it back without killing anyone. It asked them to repair or retrieve the Poseidon radar transmitter. Andrea looked at Danse who glared transmitter.

“This is beyond my skills and knowledge, maybe Ingram could do it, but not me.”

Mr Navigator told them they could find a specific transmitter from Poseidon Energy Turbine or Poseidon Reservoir. Andrea covered her eyes from the sun as she glared at the horizon. “I don’t recall that we found a transmitter from Poseidon Reservoir yesterday and Turbine isn’t far away.”

“Let’s go before night falls,” Danse pointed out. Duo decided to approach old facility from the other side of the river as Charlestown was full of raiders. Andrea glanced Irish Pride Industries shipyard as they bypassed it, seeing a squad of the Brotherhood soldiers at its yard and then glanced around her. The Commonwealth and its dead trees and grass. Somehow she has gotten used to it now, but it made her sad. However, new flower species had grown, and animals were at least wild again.

The Poseidon Energy Turbine was an open building with catwalks to access the roofs and lower areas. Danse and Andrea double-checked area, finding only radroaches and bloatflies. Not a big deal. Paladin sighed as he realised that catwalk inside the building was broken. “One of us must jump there.”

“I can do that,” Andrea stated, putting her pistol back into holster after making sure that there weren’t hostiles around. Taking a few steps back, she stared a broken catwalk in front of her. “Adams… Be careful, soldier. That water is radioactive. It would be best if you took Rad-X. Just in case.”

Andrea nodded and dug out a pill bottle from her backpack. Readying herself for the jump, she glanced Danse. His look didn’t help. However, she reached another side easily and walked into the room at the end of the catwalk, finding what they were looking for. “Found it!”

“Good work, soldier. Now, can you jump back?”

“We will see that,” she said before throwing radar transmitter to Danse.

“Adams...” man said, narrowing his eyes. Andrea backed a few steps again and prepared herself for the jump. Taking a few running steps, she leapt over the water effortlessly. Paladin grabbed her arm, probably because of auto-reflexes, even though she didn’t even falter when she landed to the catwalk.

“See, nothing to worry about,” Andrea said but got a scowling look from Paladin, who sighed and returned outside. Rolling her eyes, Andrea followed him out but stopped walking as she reached the yard. Again that feeling, like someone would have watched them. The woman glared around her, like trying to find someone.

“What it is?”

“I have a strong feeling that someone is watching us.” She narrowed her eyes towards Tucker Memorial Bridge. Suddenly, she saw a blink of flash from the north side of the bridge — a flash from the scope. Andrea dodged gunfire before she could even hear it. Foreshadowing sniper’s intentions. Bullet hit the old truck behind her, and she felt how Danse pulled her to behind cover.

“Where it did came from?”

“From the Memorial Bridge. I saw a flash of scope before shot.”

No second shot, not even when they stood up. By judging the size of the hole in the old truck, it was .308 round. Possibly. Danse suggested them to return to USS Constitution and Police Station before whoever it was, would try to reshoot them.

xxxxx

_“Guidance system fully functioning. Bounty dispensed. It is required you commence dialogue with the Captain. Ma’am,”_ Mr Navigator gave Andrea two hundred and fifty caps, and the duo returned to Captain.

 _“You two have been of service to our noble vessel. You have done your duty, and done it well. However, the Constitution requires Turbopump Bearings from nearby factories. It will undoubtedly be a dangerous mission. But I have faith that you will succeed. Known locations of this turbopumps are the Corvega assembly plan; the Fort Hagen and the General Atomics factory,”_ Ironsides said as Bosun gave Andrea a picture of the tech.

“The Corvega is full of raiders; I don’t know about the General Atomics factory; however, the Fort Hagen is cleared.” Andrea opened her Pip-Boy and showed Paladin its location.

“Still, it’s pretty far,” Danse pointed out.

“It’s the only one which is empty, sir. Except if the Institute occupied it again,” Andrea pondered as Paladin sighed and rubbed his head.

“We will rest at the Cambridge Police Station, and we’ll continue our way to the Fort Hagen tomorrow,” he said and got a smile from Andrea as a thank. “Adams. Good work back there with the scavengers. Instead of kicking their asses, you showed a new side of yourself. I’m quite proud of you. Though you’re now a thousand caps poorer.”

Andrea hit friendly his exoskeleton arm. “Learning from the best, remember.”

On their way, she thought about who that sniper could have been? Kellogg was dead, and RJ couldn’t hurt her after what she did for him. Maybe it was just one of those other mercenaries mentioned by RJ. Andrea had a bounty on her head, after killing Gunners and Triggermen with MacCready. However, it didn’t explain this premonitory feeling. That, someone, was watching her. She dislikes enemies which she couldn’t see.

_‘This is how your enemies feel when they can’t see you, Andrea.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Howdy how again, people! How are you doing? I'm doing semi-okay. Stress and messed up sleeping pattern is slowing me down — zzzz... so tired 24/7.
> 
> A little longer chapter once again. Finally, the one whom I have been waiting for is in the Commonwealth. *rubs hands together*
> 
> About this chapter and why this mission is there; it was a perfect way to bring Andrea and Danse closer to each other, and the Last Voyage of the U.S.S. Constitution is one of my favourites, so I had to add it to my fanfic, and it's loosely connected to Fort Hagen. If you remember, Andrea left something there haha. ~~And no, you will never have the technology of the USS Constitution, Brotherhood. Not on my watch.~~ Also, I love how A&A are warming up little by little, but Andrea is already overprotective.
> 
> And off topic, gosh, HBO's Chernobyl miniseries was perfect. I will give it 5/5. The soundtrack is so haunting, and somehow, it gave me inspiration. Few tracks fit Andrea well (and Glowing Sea), like 'concrete burying' track. You can almost _feel_ the radiation through that music. Invisible bastard. *goosebumps* I love the soundtracks so much.
> 
> Thanks for the reading!


	13. Old Ironsides part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission of Andrea and Danse continues, and bonding happens.

“You two, be careful. I don't want to hear I sent both of you into your deaths with my request to investigate the USS Constitution,” Haylen said. Scribe sounded tired, full of worry. “Maybe I should— ”

“No, you stay here, Haylen. You keep rest of the boys in check, while I am away. I will return soon.”

Scribe stayed quiet for a moment but nodded eventually. Danse told others to keep Police Station in safe and sound before the duo continued their journey to Fort Hagen the next morning.

They had been on the road for almost four hours when the duo heard the sound of thunder. Andrea grunted again as she saw radstorm coming from Glowing Sea and fixed her combat helmet. Those storms just appeared in the middle of a sunny, beautiful day. Reminding them about the existence of Glowing Sea.

“Let’s head inside and wait for the storm to pass,” Paladin suggested as he glared green storm, and they decided to wait for the storm to pass at the old trailer estate. “People lived like this? In trailers?”

“Unlike some people think, the pre-war world wasn’t the most glamorous and optimal place to live and raise children. At some point, after the 21st century began, the world became overpopulated. We didn't have enough food and jobs. Not even homes,” Andrea said, gazing rusty trailers and ferals sleeping on the ground. “Rich got richer; the poor become poorer. The U.S. Military was the only way to get a proper job and get money for your family. Sometimes it wasn’t enough. Hell, we weren’t so different from the people of the Wasteland. No proper homes or jobs, barely any food.”

“Somehow, I am not surprised,” Danse commented on her story and unholstered his laser rifle, _Fortune_. The first feral heard them, and a man shot it before the creature was able to get up. “Let’s kill these abominations before the storm reaches us. You do not have your power armour, Adams.”

xxxxx

After taking care of ferals, the duo retreated to the main building of the estate just before the storm filled the skies. Andrea sat down to the old couch, taking Rad-X and unholstered her pistol from the tight holster. Danse gazed her as she dismantled it and started to clean it with a ramrod. They were quiet until Danse opened his mouth.

“Adams, about our conversation at the Prydwen,” he started adding sigh. “I just wanted to know that you’re okay. You’re under my supervision and sponsorship. If something happens to you— ”

“Paladin, I know. That’s why I did talk with Cade. Because I don’t want to let you down, and I know what it is like to be superior,” Andrea stared man in power armour with her brown eyes. “I’ve coped with Survivors Guilt and PTSD before. I’ve had this same conversation with my superiors before. I’ve reason to live, Danse. I don’t want to die.”

“Very well,” Paladin stated, finally sat down next to a woman. His suit and hers Pip-Boy’s Geiger counter still beeping.

“How it is like there? At the Capital Wasteland?” The woman asked while peeping inside the pistol.

“It’s mostly rubble and ruins; it’s not probably surprising that it was hit hardest during the Great War, as being a capital city. Landmarks, perhaps due to their more precise building technique, remain in the area. It’s home of inbred cannibals, super mutants, Chinese remnants, humans, raiders, wastelanders, hunters, merchants and scavengers. Home of East Coast Brotherhood of Steel,” Danse answered, and Andrea stopped her doing for a while listening to him. “It was your hometown?”

“Yes. I moved to Washington at the age of twenty-two. How’s the White House?”

“A big radioactive crater.” Danse gave a woman a confused look when he heard her snickering.

“Serves them right. Though staff probably fled to the safety of…” Andrea coughed a few times. Too much information. “How about Arlington?”

“Cemetery survived. Chinese remnants occupied it.”

“Well, that’s… ironic. I mean, I’m genuinely relieved that Arlington is fine, but Chinese occupied it? Funny, how our former enemies are living in our military cemetery. The Pentagon?”

“It’s a Citadel. Our headquarters,” Danse said, and Andrea’s eyes widened a little.

“You guys live in the Pentagon!?” Andrea exclaimed surprised, her voice echoing inside the old building. ”Wow. It survived a bombing?”

“Mostly destroyed; however, it’s sub-levels had remained intact and contained enough Pre-War technology and weaponry to keep our forces going indefinitely. Elder Lyons founded and built the Citadel. At this moment, it’s under Star Paladin Prince’s command as we are here.”

“Stefanie told he is her father,” Andrea recalled. “To me, it looks like the military has finally gained the upper hand from the government.” That was good news though she didn't approve everything that Brotherhood did. “How did you end up there? To Brotherhood?”

“My parents died when I was eight, and I ended up scavenging the ruins of DC alone through my childhood, so I know a lot about that area. When I was old enough, I did open my junk stand in Rivet City. I met my friend, Cutler, during my trader career there and befriended with him. We joined together to Brotherhood of Steel.”

“Rivet City?” Wasn't that the place from where Brotherhood...

“It was a town located inside an old pre-war beached aircraft carrier.”

Andrea tilted her head a little bit. Unbelievable. _“Was?”_

“It is abandoned nowadays. Still located in the US Naval Yard.”

 _‘Abandoned, huh? Whom should we blame about it?’_ Andrea assembled guns parts after cleaning her second pistol.

“The USS Enterprise,” Andrea said suddenly, “I recall it was docked into Naval Yard for repair and amendment before the war. It was also the most significant aircraft carrier in the Navy’s history. Addition to the USS Constitution.”

“It could be it, according to old documents inside it, so I have _read_ about it,” Danse said amused as emphasising the word read. Andrea snorted as it had become kind of an inside joke between them. Twiddling 10mm pistol in her hands, checking every inch of it, she gathered her courage to ask something from Danse.

“What happened to Cutler, Danse?” Scolding herself about it afterwards as she saw his gloomy scowl. A scowl which worked on her. “I’m sorry, Da-”

“Let’s continue our mission,” Danse announced as he stood up before dressing his helmet and left. Rubbing her face, Andrea murmured and thought about hitting her head against the wall. Without her combat helmet.

_’Well done, Andrea, well done.’_

xxxxx

“So you have been here before?” Danse asked as he gazed smashed turrets on the Fort Hagen’s roof. Andrea nodded and reached stands right next to Fort Hagen's walls.

“We tracked a killer of Nate here with my friend and Dogmeat. Ended up facing turrets, Institute synths and their mercenary,” Andrea said as they climbed to the roof and gestured Paladin to follow her while opening an iron hatch on the roof, remaining quiet for a while as she listened if there was someone down there. Fort Hagen was completely quiet. Andrea dropped herself down from the hatch and unholstered her pistol, just in case, checking their surroundings. Still no sounds or movement. The woman avoided Paladin as he dropped down with a loud thump. 

_’Power Armors,’_ she thought. “So, where this turbopump bearing could be?”

“Inside machine or stock room,” Paladin pondered. Andrea showed him a picture of technology, and the duo started their looting. The first floor was utterly empty, from turbopump bearings anyway. Only synths and turrets. Andrea called floor’s elevator and hummed as it was still operational.

“Did you got him?”

“We did,” she answered shortly and stepped into the elevator as it reached the first floor. Danse noticed even more synths on the ground as they went deeper into the building, picking up fusion cells along the way.

“Look at this. Scribes would love to examine this building someday. It’s probably full of documents, blueprints and technology. This place has endured the war and two centuries pretty well,” Danse said taking few technical documents from shelves. Andrea shook her head, amused and warned him about possible traps. Near the sleeping area, they found armoury behind a lock. To Andrea, it was a piece of cake.

“Here. You may need this someday.” Danse threw a stimpak to her. Smiling a little bit, Andrea stared pre-filled syringe for a moment and put it to her backpack while Paladin continued his looting. He was right; she might need it, or maybe he would need it eventually.

Andrea felt a little amount of anxiety as she remembered her last visit here — or what she could remember. She had been so furious about Kellogg’s presence during that time, that she barely remembered anything about it. As if she had walked there with blurred tunnel vision, ignoring everything else. Paladin examined strange, futuristic-looking equipment on the table, taking equipment with them and bypassed a metal door and double-checked the hallway ahead of them, Andrea following him quietly.

As they were closing the command centre of the Fort Hagen, she could smell the scent of the body. Kellogg’s body. It seems Danse did too as he stopped for a moment, thinking out loud what smelled so horrible. The woman sniffed and tried to ignore the scent, tried to ignore his rotten body or mutated rats running around his swollen corpse. _’You have seen worse. He was the biggest asshole of all of them.’_

Andrea went to search bearing, humming with satisfaction as she found it from trunks. “Danse, I found— ”

“Was Kellogg the one who killed your childhood friend and kidnapped your godson?” Danse sounded surprised.

Packing up the technology, Andrea returned to him, seeing mercenary’s blistered and eaten body. It was hard to recognise him anymore because of putrefaction. “Yes, he was.”

“I used to hear stories about him. He had travelled all way from West Coast to here, made a reputation as a deadly mercenary and worked with many principal’s and organisations. We encountered him a few times at the Capital Wasteland, but he wasn’t a threat to Brotherhood as we moved in groups, but if any of us had been alone, it would have been a different story. I’m just surprised that you managed to kill him. I heard he was pretty strong and skilled in combat.”

“As one of Baldwin’s quotes says the most dangerous creation of any society is the man who has nothing to lose,” Andrea said as she watched Kellogg’s body. It did fit him. He didn't have anything to lose. “However, I think the most dangerous person is someone who has something to lose — something to protect. That kept us fighting during the Sino-American War. That keeps you fighting. Against the Enclave, the Institute, super mutants. A will to protect something.” Pair of brown eyes stared back at her. After sighing, he put his exoskeleton hand on her shoulder.

“I have to admit it; I’m very impressed. You surprised me again. In a good way,” Danse started. “Now let’s get the hell out of here. Ironsides won’t wait for us forever.”

Andrea smiled a little bit, but then noticed something that she had missed last time. Something on the floor, covered by dry blood and brain tissue. Andrea crouched down and took a piece of technology from the floor, glaring it. It had been inside Kellogg’s head. Knight stared his rotting body and sighed, taking technology and his .44 pistol with her. Maybe they could use it.

xxxxx

Andrea stared at the sky as they reached outside, gazing Fort Hagen’s military area and then a sky.

“This was the place where I first time saw Prydwen coming to Boston,” the woman said and gestured towards west. “A vertibirds escorting her. Sun rising from the east. I had to admit it; she looked majestic.”

“Because she is majestic.” Andrea snorted little bit and continued staring old military installation. “Andrea?”

Paladin called her after a moment of silence. Noticing that he called her by the first name, Andrea looked him questioningly. Only Stefanie, Haylen and Fox called her by her first name. Paladin inhaled deeply and rubbed his neck. Like thinking what to say. “When you asked about Cutler...”

“Danse, you don’t have to tell me.”

“I need to. I have to,” Danse stated persistently. “This isn’t going to be a formal conversation. After Cutler and I joined to Brotherhood, we watched each other’s back and earned our ranks with each other support. We were sponsored even by the same Paladin. Paladin Krieg. About a year after we were posted to the Prydwen, Cutler vanished during scouting op. It took some convincing, but I was able to persuade my superiors to let me assemble a squad and search for him. It took almost three weeks, and we tracked his team to a Super Mutant hive. Those abominations had slaughtered everyone else but not Cutler. Bastards used their FEV to change him into one of their kind. He wasn’t Cutler anymore. I had to… it was my duty to put him down. As a soldier, as a friend and...”

He didn’t tell everything, Andrea knew it. She could feel and hear it from his voice. However, a woman felt guiltiness after asking about Cutler in the first place, reminding Danse about him. Danse noticed her ashamed look. Of course, he did. She was scratching her tip of the nose again.

“I’m not saying that I did the right or the wrong thing because I’m not so sure about it myself. I keep telling myself every day that it was something I had to do, that it was the right thing to do. Then again, it haunts me. It is something I don’t want to feel again, that’s why I haven’t gotten very close with my subordinates. Not even with my superiors, since I lost Krieg during a war with Enclave,” Danse continued and sighed between sentences. “When Elder placed you under my sponsorship, I had some serious reservations about it. Maybe it was because of Cutler or Paladin Krieg. I was concerned about how you might embrace the standards of the Brotherhood or how I might succeed in teaching them. And given that you’ve adjusted so well to our beliefs, I think I worried for nothing.”

Andrea smiled little. Those words were the best thing that she had heard after joining into Brotherhood. Danse was the only reason why she was still there. “I’m… I'm out of words, sir.”

“Just… I trust you’ll keep this in confidence between us. Some of that information was a personal nature, and well, I’d like to keep it that way,” Danse said nervously, which made Andrea grin.

“Don’t worry, Paladin. I won’t say anything. Hell, I told you some of my secrets.”

As they left from the military installation, Andrea looked at his side profile while the duo walked down the road. ”You called me by my first name, Danse. Back at the Fort Hagen.”

“As I said, it wasn’t a formal conversation,” the man said defensively. Andrea shook her head and grinned at the same time.

“What’s your first name then, sir?” 

“Not today, Adams.”

xxxxx

Andrea grunted with frustration as they finally reached the USS Constitution after walking all way from Fort Hagen to East Boston. She took FLL3 turbopump bearings from her backpack and installed it into machinery in Captain's Quarters with Danse's help. Bosun explained it could deliver fuel to an enormously powerful engine. Andrea thought that it could be useful at Prydwen but still remembered MacCready telling about how Brotherhood took power core from old aircraft. Inside her, she didn’t want to give them another powerful device. It belonged to the USS Constitution.

“Captain Ironsides...”

_“Trim the power on the starboard bow. Steady as she goes, Mr Navigator. Luck willing, at long last we’ll set sail. And our hero of the hour is to thank. You’ve earned a double share, ma’am. Well done.”_

“Set sail?”

_“On the eve of our voyage, the need for secrecy is long past. Our twin NX-42 rockets will alight an unmoor us from this dreaded Savings and Loan. The Constitution will launch into the heavens and after gently land in the ocean. Then we take our rightful place as a defenders of the Atlantic.”_

“You’re going to what?” Danse asked, confused.

 _“A thing of brilliance, is it not? Mr Navigator put her through her paces. We need to—”_ An explosion cut-off the Captain’s sentence.

“Scavengers!” Danse shouted and unholstered _Fortune_. Andrea picked up _Righteous Authority_ in turn. _’Really? A thousand caps weren’t enough, guys?’_

“Those motherless curs. Prepare to broadside. Defend the Constitution until our last breath!” Ironsides commanded. Scavengers must have planned the attack carefully and called a backup since there were so many of them. Lookout and Mr Navigator went down with other Mister Handies as Andrea and Danse remained at the bridge with Ironsides. Sound of their gunfight probably wafted all way to Bunker Hill.

At some point of the gunfight, Andrea switched her laser rifle to dual pistols, avoiding .38 round.

“It’s calling shooting straight, rookie!” Someone shouted from a distance, waving pipe pistol.

“Rookie? Do they even know whom they’re talking to?”

“Apparently not,” Danse answered to Andrea. “They’re the ones who don’t know how to shoot.” Andrea wanted to throw grenades, but since there was too many Ironside’s ‘people’ down there, she couldn’t. Nor to fire the cannons, which was a shame. Pistols had to manage this time from this range.

xxxxx

Voices of the battle died quickly, and the duo heard Ironside hissing as it cooled down itself — meaning that fight was over. Andrea grunted a little bit as she noticed abrasion on her calf. Hoping that Paladin wouldn't see it. It wasn’t a big deal.

 _“This task, of many years, hinges upon those Turbopump Bearings. The boarders are repelled. All hands, prepare the ship to launch,”_ Ironsides stated victoriously, talking to his crew.

“Congratulations, Captain,” Andrea said.

_“Thank you. May I ask our heroes names?”_

“Paladin Danse and Knight Adams, sir.”

 _“Very good. I shall give both of you a title of honorary Lieutenant of the USS Constitution for your service for us,”_ Ironsides said, and Andrea raised her eyebrows. She wasn't expecting that. 

_“There is one thing, however. We need power from the auxiliary generator to commence our voyage. I fear I must call upon you one last time.”_

There was always that ’one thing’ left done. Andrea nodded politely. “Where’s the generator?”

 _“On the top deck of the Royal Arms Apartments. Scavengers may yet remain, so have a care. Here is your amply deserved reward. Godspeed to you, lieutenants,”_ Ironsides wished, and Mr Navigator gave her a huge and heavy bag. Just what she had requested.

“Semper Fortis, Captain,” Andrea said back, and soldiers made their way to fishing boat, which took them to the ground and duo climbed to the roof of the ruined apartment. Pulling another circuit break lid attached to a small generator, Andrea watched a ship with Danse.

_“Commencing a final countdown. 3...2...1...Mr Navigator, light up the engines.”_

Andrea’s eyes widened in surprise as she saw the twin rocket’s lightening up and ship crushing its way out of the building. She had expected it to fall into the ocean after it got off from building, but instead, five hundred years old ship flew through the skies. For duo amazement, it crashed into a skyscraper and was caught in it. Andrea was speechless, as Danse were too. It didn't happen every day.

_“Yes, yes. We did it. Victory at last! We are a quarter-fathom closer to the Atlantic, and with my calculations, it will take us a mere century to finally reach the ocean. Well done!”_

“...Mere century?” Andrea whispered.

“Someone needs to teach that ship’s navigator a few lessons,” Danse murmured, looking a ship in the skyscraper.

“Someone should give flying lessons to our pilots, sir. You know, it doesn’t look that bad, Danse. I bet Haylen wanted to see this.”

“Come to think; the view was pretty clear to Prydwen see it too,” the man pondered as he watched airship. Andrea snickered by herself as she imagined look on their superiors faces when the USS Constitution flew and crashed into a skyscraper.

“Despite all that, this turned out to be a rewarding experience… for both of us,” Paladin said pleased.

“Let’s do this again sometime, Paladin,” Andrea smiled warmly.

xxxxx

Seven hours after this odd phenomenon, Paladin Danse and Knight Adams returned to Prydwen. They called Elder in unison after saluting as they stopped at the doorway of Observation Deck. Elder looked them with his famous scowl.

“Where have you been?” He asked immediately; someone wasn’t on the good mood today. Paladin sighed almost noiselessly.

“We went to the USS Constitution as Proctor Quinlan suggested. Radstorm slowed us down, but we managed to investigate the USS Constitution and Fort Hagen thoroughly,” Paladin explained.

“And all of that took two, almost three days to complete?” Duo noticed his irritability and Andrea thought was this right time to report to him. _‘Wait, Danse send him a report a few hours ago...’_

“No, Elder. We received another task which we handled too.”

“Received? By whom? Also, why the ship, which you two went to investigate, ended up into skyscraper?” Elder asked again sternly, meaning view behind him. Danse remained quiet for a while, and Andrea felt herself being responsible for this situation. “Paladin, you know precisely, what our mission here is—”

“It was me, Elder,” Andrea spoke suddenly, Elder moving his gaze at her. She talked over him, and he didn’t like it, but she had to defend Danse. “Captain of the USS Constitution chose me to carry out their mission—”

“Knight,” Paladin stressed her title quietly.

“But I was the one—”

“Knight! Enough!” This time Danse raised his voice. Andrea interpreted his reaction as a ’shut your mouth and talk only when I give you permission’. She tightened her jaw and nodded after that.

“Yes, sir,” Andrea apologised, Paladin still staring daggers at her. He was about to say something until Elder spoke before him.

“Knight, go talk with Cade.” Elder stared both of them first, then a woman. “That’s an order.”

“Yes, sir.” Andrea saluted both of them and exchanged looks with Paladin before climbing the stairs to the Main Deck.

xxxxx

After a long discussion with Cade, Andrea decided to read Codex at the mess hall. During the night, it was one of the quietest places at the _Prydwen_ — the perfect place to read. Andrea took a sip from her Nuka-Cola and continued gazing pages of the book. _‘They named a state after you, Rog? Oh, dear lord, you would be proud.’_

Her Pip-Boy peeped abruptly, reminding her about the clock being 2300. She hadn’t seen Danse since their arrival back to Prydwen, wondering where he went — worrying if he was all right. It was odd. How didn’t Elder know where they were? She stood right next to him with Haylen when Paladin sent his mission status from Cambridge via terminal. Grunting quietly, she stood up and thought about what she should do now. Stefanie was at the forecastle doing her sniping shift, and others were sleeping already. Even Fox who had brought her Nuka-Cola after stealing it from mess hall storage. Sneaky bastard. Andrea thought about Dogmeat and pondered if she could give a visit to the Airport with him, but his leg was still sore. However, Knight found herself staring stairs down to Command Deck, and then a door between two Brotherhood flags.

Andrea dropped empty Nuka-Cola to the trash bin. _’What did you think about saying to him? Put Danse into the worse situation?’_

Out of nowhere, she felt someone behind her back and evaded a person’s movement; someone tried to take the Codex from her. Andrea resisted the urge to roll her eyes as recognised a blondie. “Ah, you’re back. How was the trip, Paladin’s first choice?”

“The first choice? I’m his protegee. And there aren’t soldiers like that; everyone is equal.”

“It seems we do have one now. _You_ ,” the woman bitched and glanced a book on her hand. “You don’t deserve to read that book. Neither does the one who gave it to you.”

“Why not? I thought every soldier needed to read it.” She had asked about this Knight from others. The question made others scowl.

_’Originally from the West, Knight DeShannon was sent here not long after Elder Maxson. She was once part of Paladin Campbell’s team at Capital Wasteland. However, she made a mistake during the mission, and one of us got severely injured because DeShannon was sloppy. The previous Elder before Maxson ordered her into Logistics, and she isn't allowed to return to Ground Forces. Now embittered about the fact that she's still at the Logistics, she needles others because of it. Although she should be grateful that Elder assigned her into the Commonwealth.’_

Andrea also remembered Fox telling about West Coast strict rule not to recruit outsiders into Brotherhood ranks because it was risky. That was one reason why DeShannon didn’t like Andrea or Fox. Hell, this blonde should be at West Coast and not here.

“For a soldier, yes.” 

“Then you should act as a soldier does,” Andrea walked in the front of her, gazing a few inches taller woman. “I remember Paladin Danse saying that we aren’t soldiers of fortune. We’re an army, and we have dedicated our lives to uphold a strict code of ethics. That includes showing honesty and respect to everyone, no matter who is superior and who is subordinate.”

“Keep talking. You should know your place and it ain’t here, _bitch_ ,” a blondie hissed, walking towards her threateningly. Andrea hoped that blondie would give her a reason to kick her ass. But she couldn’t fall so low. Maybe in the Goodneighbor, but not here.

“Hey! That’s enough, DeShannon,” Ingram shouted from the other side of the mess hall. DeShannon continued watching Andrea but finally turned around, nodding respectfully. Andrea bridled as she watched Knight leaving.

_’This is what I needed today.’_

“Don’t mind her, Knight. She’s sometimes a nuisance.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve dealt with tougher ones before,” Andrea recalled. “Toughest one was a girl named Cara in the kinder garden. She was a pain in the ass to other kids and me,” she said while watching blonde walking away and glanced redhead.

“How did you deal with her?”

“Kicked her ass. In the end, I was the one who got scolded.” Ingram snorted lightly at her answer. “It doesn’t work in the military. Kicking their asses, I mean.”

“Nope. We throw troublemakers down from here,” Proctor scowled, and Andrea’s eyes widened a little in horror. “Just a joke. They end up scrubbing Prydwen’s walls from outside or end up into guardhouse. However, if it is about treason, then it is a different story. Hey, I needed to talk with you about your pow—”

A sound of someone clearing his throat behind them interrupted their conversation, and the duo moved their attention to figure close to them: someone with a scowl and the battlecoat. Andrea felt her heart skipping a beat when she recognised him. _’Oh my god, what am I? A teenager? What are you doing?'_

“May I have a word with you, Knight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: omg, I love Andrea and Danse. They're so flawless and easy to write, haha, unlike someone else ¬_¬ yes, I mean _you_ , my grumpy husbando. This chapter was one of those that didn't need much editing. I just add a few scenes here and there. And yes, this time word count is under 5K :D yay! Hopefully not too long tho.
> 
> Like I have mentioned before, in my fanon univ, Brotherhood knew Kellogg (or his reputation, more likely). He wasn't a small fry in the first place, so why not! And omg, finally she found that implant. What took you so long. Only Brandis is missing now.
> 
> My favourite 'roast' part was _'Someone should give flying lessons to our pilots, sir.'_ because it is true. Someone should teach them. My poor fellas are falling from the sky 24/7. ~~Bethesda made them so weak -_- thank you modders tho!~~ Can't wait to post next chapter. *grins*
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	14. Peace Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea plays another round of chess with Elder, after making sure that Danse isn't in trouble after the USS Constitution. Without even realising it, she approaches him this time.
> 
> But what happens when he questions her well-being and mental state?

Andrea stepped inside Elder’s quarters and heard him closing a door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she thought how to explain her point of view about their adventure for USS Constitution’s crew, and how to defend Danse. She glanced his room quickly, noticing that nothing hadn’t changed. He hadn’t even touched the chessboard after their game. Their pieces were in the same place where they left them.

“Knight?”

The woman stared board for a few seconds before speaking. “I would like to defend Paladin Danse as it was me who accepted Ironside’s request to help them, not him. Of course, Paladin could have prevented me from accepting it, but he didn’t do it.”

“No, he didn’t, and that’s why he made a mistake.”

“I’m solely responsible for what happened, Elder.” She hoped Danse wasn’t in trouble. “Don’t punish Paladin because of this; they pointed out that task to me. However, I asked if Ironsides and his group could give us pre-war documents and technology as a payment—”

 _“His?”_ Elder raised his voice a little bit, and Andrea wanted to facepalm herself. “According to Danse’s report, the ship was full of robots, not people, Knight. Yet still you two helped them and now the rockets, which Proctor Quinlan stated could be useful to us, are in the skyscraper. Could you explain why you let it happen, Knight?”

“Rivet City,” Andrea answered without hesitation. It had bothered her. “I know what Brotherhood’s mission here is, but I don’t think that taking every piece of technology from the wastelanders isn’t going to help them. Scavengers wanted to loot and scrap the whole ship into pieces, for the caps. So I installed bearings and sent it to the skies, out of anyone reach. It doesn’t belong to us.”

“It isn’t your decision to decide what belongs to us—”

“Neither it isn’t yours. _Sir_ ,” Andrea fired back immediately. Somehow it felt familiar — their arguing. 

For her amaze, a man didn’t explode like he usually did. This time Elder relaxed his shoulders and let out a sigh. “We aren’t the Minutemen, Knight. Charity isn’t our task. Our task is to protect civilians, prevent the wrong usage of technology. Like happened with Rivet City.” 

Andrea wanted to hear his excuse for their actions. 

“I don’t know what you have heard and from whom, but they didn’t know the whole truth. I wasn’t Elder yet when they took the core. I didn’t like it, but it had to be done.”

_“Why?”_

“The core was unstable. They didn’t have people who could fix it, so it was a ticking time bomb. It was a miracle that it hadn’t blown up before we got it. In the hands of our Scribes, it will be stable.”

It made sense, but Andrea wasn’t sure did she like it. Now the core was part of the Prydwen. They were flying time bomb. “But what about the civilians of Rivet City?”

“Transferred to other towns. Capital isn’t as dangerous as it was ten years ago. Enclave is gone, and super mutants are retreating. We keep the city safe.”

 _‘And still, people fear us.’_ Knight though as the man walked in front of her, smelling his signature odour. A mixed scent of cigar, leather and sweet. Whiskey.

“You shouldn’t believe rumours, Adams. You aren’t that naive,” the man almost whispered. 

“Last time I trusted someone, they used me,” Andrea stated in disbelief, giving him a blank look.

“We won’t. Give way your suspicious to the wisdom of thine Elder. Where he shows trust, so shall you. I want you to remember that,” Elder pointed out, glancing a book on her hand and then her brown eyes before returning to his terminal desk.

“I hope Danse isn’t in trouble, sir. He sent a mission report before we went to Constitution and before Fort Hagen at the next morning. I stood right next to him when that happened.”

“That’s what he said too, but those reports never reached my terminal. However, he isn’t in trouble, Knight, and neither are you. I gave him advice however to think twice before taking indiscriminate missions.”

“I’m still a soldier of the U.S. Army, Elder. My task is to protect civilians and the last ship of the Navy. Even you can’t prevent me from doing it.” Andrea swore that she saw a faint smile on his lips as he walked to his bar cabinet. For a brief moment.

“You remind me of someone, and I bet he would have liked you.” The man took a whiskey bottle from the cabinet. “When you talked about dead speaking to you through your conscience, I realised that I am in the same situation... I can still hear Lyons talking to me. You just verbalised that feeling.”

“Owyn?” Andrea asked.

“And his daughter. Against the suggestion of others, I continued his tradition to recruit wastelanders into our ranks. I continued sending patrols to the Wasteland, instead of locking ourselves into a bunker, as old-world Maxson’s did. Sometimes, I’m torn apart between the teachings of my mentor and my ancestors. I don’t know into what direction I should lead—” Elder rubbed his bridge of the nose. “I don’t know why I am talking about this with you.”

He was tired and lonely; she could see it from his eyes. If someone could see them as Andrea did, someone could understand him. However, they didn’t. They only saw the eyes of the supreme commander, not a person behind it. Nobody shouldn’t carry so much weight on their shoulders, not even him.

“It’s okay. I don’t still know why I did open to you a few days ago, but,” Andrea hummed, thinking their conversation at the Flight Deck. “You can talk to me if you want, instead of your cat,” the woman added and gestured towards empty basked under his terminal. This time a man snorted a little bit, which confirmed it. He talked to his cat.

“But if you don’t want to talk about it now, we can start a new game instead, and I might tell more about our trip to the Constitution.”

Elder glanced the chessboard on the table and then her. “As you wish. Drink?”

“Sure. I would like to have that.” She pointed a blue bottle inside his cabinet. Nuka Quantum.

“Not a fan of alcohol?”

“Maybe too much,” Andrea wrinkled her freckled nose. “But, fizzy drink is fine.”

The man sat down to the chair after bringing the bottle while Andrea glanced his bookshelf before sitting down to the chair.

“So that’s where this ship got her name from,” the woman said, seeing _the Book of Taliesin_. “You can’t expect to wield supreme power just because some watery tart threw a sword at you.” Andrea sniggered by herself after her citation and looked at confused Elder. “What?” 

“Nothing,” he said.

xxxxx

“After returning to USS Constitution and installing a Turbopump Bearings, we fought against a herd of scavengers who wanted to loot the ship. My first thought was like ’Oh no you don’t, you’re not going scavenge the last ship of U.S. Navy, so get the hell of out my sight.’ After fighting against them, last of scavengers retreated, and you saw the rest. Five hundred years old ship flying through skies, straight to the skyscraper. That’s that,” Andrea finished her report and stared chessboard, calculating her chances to win the game but moved her piece into the wrong direction.

“Paladin also told about Fort Hagen. How did you find him? Kellogg?” If Danse knew him, it wasn’t surprising to hear that Elder knew him too.

“My friend knew him or more explicitly saying his reputation. We ended up searching his apartment for clues, and with Dogmeat’s help, we managed to track him down,” Andrea explained as she thought about her trip there. “I have never killed someone like that way before. In the war, I have killed people, but when your vindictiveness drives you to kill someone, it’s not the same thing.”

“As old saying goes; _‘Human beings lose their logic in their vindictiveness’.”_

“You’re right, but I would do it again,” Andrea whispered those last words while staring an empty bottle in front of her. Elder crossed his arms, leaning against his chair and observed her with his icy blue eyes for a moment.

“What happened with Knight DeShannon?”

It seems he heard their conversation. “I think... it was nothing, she just wanted to find someone whom to nag. I don’t mind about people like her.”

“But others will mind. Moreover, DeShannon called you...”

 _“Bitch?”_ Andrea raised her eyebrow. “It’s not the first time I heard that or the last.” Thinking how many times she heard it during her time in the army or while travelling with MacCready.

“I didn’t like it,” Arthur stated as he gazed her.

“Elder, as I said, I don’t mind someone saying something like that to me.”

“But I do, and the way she spoke to you—” a younger man ended his sentence suddenly. “It’s not how a soldier is supposed to talk to fellow soldiers. As soldiers, you are supposed to trust your brothers and sisters, not to destroy that trust with bullying.”

“She will learn it someday,” Andrea stated, thinking what he almost said.

“I hope you’re right,” Elder said before moving his gaze back to the chessboard, grinning little. “Checkmate.”

“Not bad, not bad.” Andrea smiled while staring the chessboard and collected chess pieces from the table, seeing how a man in front of her switched his position, leaning a little bit towards her.

“You let me win.” Elder stated, and Andrea fought against the urge to grin. “And don’t look me like that, I can re-memorise our moves. You moved your knight in the wrong direction.”

“You didn’t notice it before the game was over. I don’t wanna get thrown down from here if I best you.”

“No, you won’t be thrown. Put those pieces back again, Knight. Let’s take another round and don’t lose purposely this time.” It came out as order this time.

_’Anything you want, Maxson.’_

xxxxx

Andrea noticed how Elder concentrated entirely into the game this time. He barely talked during it, only gazed her while she made her move. Like he would have tried to read her thoughts. The woman, however, knew that he tried to predict her movements. It wasn’t easy. They both were tacticians and good at planning strategies. They could visualise their moves in their mind before making moves in the board. Andrea didn’t know how long they had been playing as it took a tremendous amount of time to think and plan the next step. The game felt like a World Chess Championship without a ticking clock. She found it quite amusing to see a man scowling at the chess pieces. It looked like he was in trouble. However, he smirked when he found a piece to move. Andrea leaned against her chin with her hand and smiled a little. Like a child during a Christmas. He thought he could win this game.

 _’In your dreams.’_ The sound of beeping Pip-Boy intervened their game. 

“What it is?”

“It’s my alarm clock. It is 0500 already?” Andrea frowned. “We have been playing for the whole night.”

“I didn’t notice,” the man answered quietly. Andrea exhaled profoundly and moved her gaze from Pip-Boy to him.

“I think we should quit for this time. We have our tasks to do, sir. And I’m not going to let myself to win you.”

“What I said about losing purposely?”

“I wasn’t. The game is few steps away from the draw, sir. If correctly played.” Andrea gestured the board and grinned little while walking to the door. “And I’m not going to let you win me, Elder. I have my pride too,” she teased, which made him smile faintly. Andrea felt butterflies in her stomach when seeing it. _‘Stop it.’_

The man dressed his battlecoat while standing up and walked to her. Everyone else could see and feel him as an intimidating and scary person as he approached them with his scowl, battlecoat and massive, muscular appearance. However, she didn’t. She had a hard to time concentrate on the game after he undressed his coat in the middle of the game. Elder grabbed from the door handle, sighing.

“You accepted Lancer Captain mission to find a missing recon team?” Andrea nodded to his question. “You probably heard about Knight Harrison?”

“You won’t let anyone go to Wasteland without a partner or team,” Andrea recalled what Anderson had told her. Knight Harrison, a soldier who was attacked by unknown hostile, was now lying at the Infirmary in a coma. The only witness of the attack.

“Don’t worry. I won’t go there alone.” Hoping she sounded confident enough. Sometimes she missed solo missions. Recalling how she acted last time when they were together, Andrea lifted her hand to touch his scar on his cheek softly, feeling his dry skin and prickly beard against her fingers. “It would be best if you went to sleep, Elder. I’ve kept you awake long enough.”

Andrea pulled her hand back, but the man grabbed it and stared at her wedding ring. “Do you miss him?”

“Every day,” she answered shortly after thinking what to say, feeling dishonesty again knocking her conscience. One moment of silence and man let go of her hand.

“Be careful out there, and thanks for the game, Adams.”

“You’re welcome, and it’s Andrea when we’re like this.” Maybe it was some kind of peace offering after she had tormented him enough. “And if you want to talk about your thoughts someday… I’m here.”

Shit, she faltered.

“Arthur,” he introduced himself. That was a good sign. They stared each other for a while, like getting lost in each other eyes. When she gazed those tired and lonely looking eyes, Andrea could see kindness and concern behind the firm look. Without even realising, she dropped her gaze down to his lips and then looked back to his eyes. However, when he started to lean toward her, she backed away a little bit and cleared her throat.

“I apologise,” Arthur opened the door for her, sounding ashamed. Andrea wanted to tell him it wasn’t his fault but couldn’t speak out loud.

xxxxx

“Fuck,” Andrea whispered by herself when she reached Quarters, thinking about last night, and sat down to her bed — thinking a look on his face when she touched his scar. He almost dropped his guard. Nobody hadn’t touched him like that in a long time. If not ever. “What I am going to do with you?”

“Do with who?” Stefanie asked as she jumped to the top of Knight Lee’s bed. Typical Stefanie. She was able to do something like that, even make fun of Proctors, especially Teagan, and they didn’t even blink their eyes. The girl wasn’t the princess of Brotherhood for nothing.

Andrea rubbed her temples. “Forget it.”

“Where were you?” The girl asked, narrowing her eyes. “Did you sleep again at the storage room or the Flight Deck? You know, I don’t mind about it if you see nightmares.”

“Others will mind about it. I’ll sleep for a few hours now. Goodnight.”

“Huh? We are leaving in two hours—”

“Goodnight, Stef,” Andrea stated, hearing Stefanie grunting and leaving from the quarters. Two other Knights sighed with relief as she left. _’In another hand, this place would be little monotonous without Stefanie.’_

xxxxx

Before heading into their destination, Paladin-Commander changed a few words with Elder at Observation Deck as Andrea, Ortiz, Fox and Stefanie waited for him a little further. Andrea continued gazing Arthur and thought about their conversation.

“Where are we headed?”

“West Everett Estates. Town swallowed up by the Super Mutants,” Ortiz answered Fox question.

“Ah, muties,” Stefanie said excited, rubbing her power armour hands together. “We can take care of those mutants.”

Andrea and Ortiz exchanged glances while the man with heterochromic eyes rubbed his forehead. “When was the last time you were in the field?”

“When we arrived here,” Stefanie answered.

“And before that?”

“Um… Four weeks before Prydwen left from Adams Air Force Base? That doesn’t matter. Me and my baby here,” Stefanie gestured her anti-materiel rifle. “We are locked and loaded and ready to fire Behemoths!”

Two oldest Knights rubbed their foreheads again as the girl continued smiling until she remembered they had an audience at the Observation Deck.

“It’s good to know that you’re eager about going to the field, Knight Prince, but I would appreciate that we could get there and come back in one piece. So no cowboying around,” Anderson stated firmly from the Observation Deck. Stefanie put her helmet on, murmuring something at the same time and went outside.

“We’ll be shot down before we can even leave from the Prydwen. Even Gunners of the Quincy can hear her voice.” Andrea gave Fox motherly scolding look, who apologised from their ’mom’.

xxxxx

And yet again, Andrea was relieved to have power armour, even if she didn’t like them very much. Also announcing to herself how much she hated Super Mutants. These motherfuckers had armours and freaking turrets — and freaking missile launchers.

 _“Shit!”_ Fox swore as he heard launcher’s noise.

“Did you guys see where it came from? Prince?” Ortiz asked as he and Andrea approached the pre-war suburb from north, Fox and Anderson coming from the south. Stefanie had remained at higher grounds, sniping enemies from a distance. Thanks to her sniping skills and anti-material rifle, the super mutant’s dropped one by one.

_“It came from that light blue coloured house. At the right from you.”_

_“Is a mutant inside the house, Prince?”_ Anderson asked from scouter.

 _“Yes, sir. Wish I could have X-Ray vision so that I could shoot it from here,”_ Stefanie murmured the last sentence by herself, killing a mutant hound running towards Andrea and Ortiz with a single bullet.

Hearing noises from next to them, Andrea saw another mutant with the missile launcher. Andrea pushed Ortiz away from the line of fire. Just nick in time, as a missile flew past them. “Stef!” 

One loud gunshot from .50 calibre rifle and mutant fell to the ground.

“Thanks, Adams.”

“Yeah, about that… run!” Ortiz noticed the forewarn and the duo rushed behind cover before the missile hit the area where they were. During moment like these, she understood why Brotherhood collected the technology and weapons. “Give me an assaultron or herd of glowing ones any day,” Andrea spoke frustrated, which made Ortiz chuckle. “Super mutant with a missile launcher is… at the kitchen, Prince.”

 _“Prince, what’s your location?”_ Anderson asked, and they heard a faint bump. Andrea concluded that sniper had laid down on the ground after switching position.

_“At the position, sir. I have clear sight outside the house.”_

_“We need to lure it outside. You don’t see into the kitchen?”_

_“Shanty fence blocks my sight.”_

Andrea gazed a mutant which Stefanie had shot a moment ago, humming lightly. Ortiz asked what she had on mind.

“How about shooting it with a missile?” Ortiz turned his head direction, where Andrea was pointing. Both of them seeing launcher on the ground. Before he could say anything, they heard something small and hard falling to the ground near them — a grenade. Knights dived a little further from their position before the grenade exploded. Power armours protecting them from worst harm.

“This is the stupidest idea ever,” Ortiz stated as he thought the same thing what Andrea did while they stared launcher in front of them.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll cover you.” Andrea stood up and attached super mutants attention to herself while Ortiz picked up missile launcher. As missile flew inside the house, Andrea heard a scream and saw an armoured Super Mutant coming outside. It was able only to finish its angry threat as Stefanie shot it from a distance.

_“Yas!”_

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” An angry Paladin-Commander approached the duo, Fox staying little further as he heard his tone.

“We were doing our task, sir,” Andrea started. “However, we were forced to act in a moment of impulse, and it was reckless. I’ll surrender myself for disciplinary actions, sir.”

After all, they should have waited for his orders. However, the timing was too critical.

“So will I, sir.” Ortiz also stated, still holding launcher on his shoulder.

“That was a genuinely adventurous and impulsive act, Knights. It will be noted,” the higher-ranked soldier said sternly, staring the duo, especially his protegee. “Search the area, soldiers. Now!”

xxxxx

“You two destroyed half of this room with that missile,” Fox stated, and Andrea huffed annoyed. “Look. It must have been fate that this survived,” the man added, showing her Nuka Quantum which he picked from the table. This time Andrea snorted lightly. _’Moron.’_

“The house is clear, sir.”

_“Is there anything valuable?”_

“No, sir. Just pre-war clothes, baseball bat, trunks, empty milk bottles, meatbags,” she reported — typical Super Mutants. Fox examined trunks while Andrea smiled a little as she saw another Nuka Quantum on the table, next to the chessboard at the dining room. That was a sign, wasn’t it?

“Hey, look what I found.” Fox interrupted her thoughts. “Walkie-talkies. I hope these are functional. These could be useful when someone isn’t wearing power armour.”

“Like telephones, huh? You know, I have always wanted to keep in touch with you and Stef when I am outside of the Prydwen.”

“I knew you missed us,” Fox said, amused. “The range of these are pretty good too.”

“Up to 25 miles,” Andrea stated while reading manuals.

Fox took his helmet off and hummed. “Hm. Do you think these will work when one of us is inside someone’s quarters?”

Andrea turned her head slowly at him. _“What?”_

“I have ears of a fox and eyes of the eagle, Andie,” the man whispered. For her luck, he had removed his helmet, preventing others from hearing their conversation. “And I’ve seen how he stares you when you’re not looking. Nice catch, mom.”

Knight put his helmet back and walked out, leaving her alone inside the house with Quantum and chessboard. Objects reminding her of that _nice catch_. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks, and yet again, she was grateful for a helmet.

“Fuck.”

xxxxx

Andrea was lucky to be alone in the shower quarters. Sometimes she wanted to be alone for a while. Even for five minutes. Something that wasn’t possible at the airship. There was always someone nearby. Sighing deeply, she picked up her old tags and gazed Roger’s own, tampering it while thinking the owner of the tag. His jokes, how he talked his way out of the trouble with his charisma, his elegant roman type nose, scars which he had got at the Anchorage and those beautiful icy blue eyes. She thought about his voice, which had been smooth when he talked to her. How she missed him.

_’I should have flown to California when I thought about it. I should have told Secretary of Defense to fuck off with his PSB agents when they came to pick me up.’_

But then Shaun wouldn’t be alive and _he_ wouldn't be here. _’Nate, if you can hear me, give me any sign if your son is still alive.’_

Knight stumbled to Squire Ortiz after leaving from showers. “Knight Adams, Elder Maxson wishes to speak with you. He is at the Command Deck.”

Andrea thanked him and told the boy that he did an excellent job. She was always cheering up Squires. They needed it. But why Arthur wanted to speak with her? Knight felt anxiety as she walked towards the Command Deck. Was it nervousness or butterflies? Both? For some reason, she tried to fix her wet hair and correct her flight suit. _’I’m so screwed.’_

“You wanted to talk to me, sir?” Arthur turned around after she appeared to Observation Deck and glanced a guard on the doorway. Maybe it was her time to be thrown from here.

“Knight Hawkins, I would like to speak with Knight Adams in private. Remain close by.”

“Yes, sir,” Hawkins acknowledged and left her post. Andrea waited until she was gone and then moved her gaze back to Elder, _Arthur_ , who walked in front of her — looking her with his basic scowl. That famous Maxson glare.

“As you are aware, I’m concerned about the well-being of my soldiers, Knight. Do you have something on your mind, soldier?”

Andrea frowned. “No. Why?”

“I heard from Paladin-Commander that you used yourself as bait during a mission, to keep Knight Ortiz safe. Is that true?”

“Yes, sir,” Andrea admitted.“I was keeping super mutant’s attention on me, while Knight Ortiz prepared to fire the missile.”

“Did you talked about this with Cade?” Andrea answered with a single nod and heard a man inhaling. “I want a straight answer. Do you still have suicidal thoughts, Knight?”

This time a man got under her skin _again_. How he even knew about it? She had only mentioned her thoughts about killing herself to Cade, _before_ she came to her senses and remembered Shaun. They didn’t have or knew about the duty of secrecy.

Moreover, that information didn’t belong to anyone. Not even _him_. Unawares, Andrea raised her arm and pointed him with her finger, staring him with her own Maxson glare.

“With all respect, sir, what I almost did or said before, I’m not going to kill myself. I have to find my godson. So, _no_. I do not have suicidal thoughts anymore, and my personal thoughts, they aren’t your goddamn business!”

Maybe her behaviour and voice of tone were too threatening because Arthur grabbed her arm. Feeling her heart beating faster, and her body tensing up because of the anger, Andrea lost the sense of what she was doing. She managed to cut herself loose from his grip and without thinking twice, Andrea hit him once to face with her fist and kicked a man down with a single takedown. Slamming the Elder of Brotherhood against the steel floor of Observation Deck.

When Hawkins returned in a rush and ordered her to get down, probably pointing her with a laser rifle, Andrea realised what she had done.

_’Oh, shit...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That escalated quickly. Any last words, Drea? :D What did you expect? Kiss? Real peace offering? Someone dying? Nothing? Not today, at least! Nothing isn't easy with these two. I seriously do have a love-hate relationship with these two, haha.
> 
> This chapter wasn't in the first draft that I wrote (like most of the chapters are), but this is one of my favourites. I had so much fun while writing the incident, because, I can reveal it now; it's an initiator for their relationship.
> 
> And no, Andrea isn't typical _'I'll belittle Elder because I can'_ character because she genuinely respects him as a soldier and she knows her place, ~~(she also fears him)~~ , but as she has a problem with a specific disorder, she can do a stunt like this without having a control over herself.
> 
> Also now as I am finally reached the point where she is creating a bond with Danse and Arthur; who are most important persons in her _new life_ , I can't wait for what happens after Glowing Sea. ~~What do I want? Action! When do I want it? Now!~~
> 
> And once again, thanks for reading and don't fear to leave feedback! ^^


	15. Lost Patrol part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea and Danse are sent to find a missing recon team, but they are surprised by a predator.

_“Your orders, sir?”_

_“Take her to the guardhouse, Knight.”_

Being in a locked, uninviting cell wasn’t anything new to Andrea. Though she was raised by military and respected people around her, she had been kind of troublemaker during her teenage years. Being accused because of assault and drunk driving, not forgetting how many times she sneaked outside from the military base, drove her to deal with military police and Boston Department more than once. However, after joining into Army, she hadn’t raised voice or acted threateningly towards her superiors, or maybe once, but she didn’t count it.

But this? Andrea had a flashback of Elder lying on the floor, with a surprised look on his face which had turned into a scowl after he realised what happened. Somehow it felt wrong, and she felt terrible about it. Doing something like that to Arthur. Andrea bridled at her thoughts.

A piece of shit. That’s what he was. 

Instead of thinking what would happen next or what her judgment would be, Andrea continued reading a book which security guard had brought her. Hearing footsteps coming closer to her cell, she lowered a book down and glanced the cell door.

Fox and Stefanie.

“How in the hell you guys did get in here?”

The girl glanced around her “Knight Sergeant is an old friend of my brothers, so we got here with connections. Of course, we can’t be here long.” Andrea shook her head. Princes and Adams's were the same. “How did you do it?”

“”What?”

“You hit and tossed Elder Maxson. You’re actually the first one who succeeded on that or more precisely dared to do it. He’s massive. I mean, you’re massive too but...”

“Martial arts aren’t about speed or strength; it’s about timing. I got him off guard.” While turning the page, she thought what could be the income of their actual fight. Men were physically stronger, so she could be in trouble. _Maybe_. She heard duo snickering, and lifted her eyebrow.

“Elder has a bruise on his cheek, his beard barely covering it. He does look so defeated,” Fox stated. ”It has created discussion and astonishment among the crew.”

“Wow. It will create more discussion and astonishment when I am thrown down from here. I should break his nose or jaw before that,” Andrea remarked dryly. The duo at the hallway ended up snickering again as the older woman rolled her eyes. Kids.

“If he had wanted to throw you down, I think he would have done it immediately instead of ordering Knight Hawkins take you—” Fox wasn’t able to finish his line as they heard someone clearing their throat. The duo stood up quickly, calling someone ’sir’ and gave ’good luck’ stare to Knight inside the cell. Andrea knew who it was as she recognised the voice and his footsteps. At this moment, she wished that visitor would have been the executioner or Deathclaw Elder himself. But not the owner of those light brown eyes who stared her right now, upbraiding her.

_‘Mierda.’_

Danse wasn’t wearing his power armour this time, and it was odd. It was probably the first time when Andrea saw him without it. What wasn’t unexpected was his athletic appearance and the fact he was the almost same height as Ortiz was, whom in another hand, almost hit his head into the door frame when walking in power armour. Andrea put the book away and stood up from bed, sighing defeated. This could be bad.

“I don’t have excuses for what I did, sir,” Andrea said and lifted her gaze to his eyes — looking little submissive probably. “I’ll accept and deserve whatever punishment Elder and Lancer Captain see fit. And, um, I’ll emphasise during a hearing that I am solely responsible for what I did.”

“I hope you do remember what I said about—”

“That if I go down, we go down together. I do remember it, Danse. Crystal clearly. I, uh, understand if you want to quit your sponsorship with me. Especially if it can save your career, then I suggest you do it. I won’t hold a grudge about it,” Andrea added assuredly. “I’m genuinely sorry about this.”

Maybe she has tormented him enough. Danse crossed his arms, still scowling, but seemingly, he became less tense.

“I went to see Elder Maxson immediately after hearing about this. Talk to him. Not only because my career was on stake, but because I didn’t want to see your life going waste. You’re good soldier, and even a better person, Adams. I was relieved to hear that Elder Maxson didn’t discharge you from Brotherhood. Instead, he sent you here,” Paladin explained, keeping his firm stare on his protegee. “Why did you do it? You don’t seem to be that kind of person who could do something like this.” 

The woman touched the bars gently, holding her hand against one of them while thinking about what happened ten years ago. Ten years ago, in her timeline, at least.

“Only time when I did hit my superior… was,” Andrea smiled a little bit to memory and leaned against bars. ”When one certain lieutenant did get on my nerve, annoyed me on purpose and, um, I did hit him in the middle of the Pentagon’s hallways. I didn’t know that he was my superior, so it mitigated my sentence, and finally, they let it be because my husband didn’t press charges against me and thanks to my family at the Congress. However, after that, I haven’t raised my voice at my superiors...”

_‘I am not a tool of government... or yours! I’m not going to perform missions because you or some fucking four-star generals orders me to. I’m not a weapon! I have feelings!’_

“Then why you did it now?” Danse asked, disrupting her flashbacks. This time he sounded less firm.

“You know my opinion about the military. I don’t say Elder isn’t trustworthy, but when he started to question me about my suicidal thoughts, something just snapped inside me. What I think or what I almost did… it just… Whatever I have here,” she pointed her head, meaning her memories and thoughts. “They aren’t his business.”

 _‘And you’re the one who said ‘you can talk to me.’’_ Maybe she just feared him enough not to tell about her past. “I wouldn’t mind about sleeping now, Paladin. I’m tired.”

“Well, as you did bring it up, I came to release you from here. You have a bed in the quarters. Also, we have a mission tomorrow, so I need you to be prepared.” Andrea turned around to look at him, meeting his confident looking eyes. Rubbing her forehead, she smiled and glanced bed at the cell.

“So, you’re still up to our mission, Danse? However, honestly speaking, I wouldn’t mind sleeping here. This bed is harder than my own at the quarters. Also, this place is quieter, Stefanie isn’t here. She snores.” Andrea smiled before sitting down to the bed. “Goodnight, Danse.”

“Good night.”

After Paladin left, Andrea sighed and rubbed her temples. _‘For now on, count to ten before doing something stupid again, Andrea. Do it for Danse.’_

xxxxx

_‘Do I really have to wear this again?’_ Andrea thought while staring her repaired power armour and touched its chest plate gently, its painted insignia of Brotherhood.

“I had time to fix it since you were somewhere else.” She heard Ingram’s voice from further. “You should do those stunts of yours more often at the Command Deck; it gave me more time to repair yours and Ortiz’s power armours,” Ingram hummed amused while a few scribes sniggered at the background.

Ortiz had ended up to do little tasks for Proctors as a punishment for their actions at the Everett Estates. Andrea would have too, before ending up into a guardhouse. “Don’t break it radically.”

“No, I won’t.” Hoping she wouldn’t have to wear it. Knight heard a few soldiers walking on the catwalks above her, those two staring her like a hawk staring its prey.

“While few of us found your stunt amusing, some of us didn’t,” Ingram added while eyeing soldiers with her.

“I'm not surprised, after what I did,” Andrea murmured, thinking should she talk about her aggressiveness with Cade before something terrible happens. “I wonder how I am still alive?”

“Maybe Maxson was just confused since this was the first time in our history when someone has guts to hit Elder of Brotherhood, or maybe Danse persuaded him to spare you. He’s fond of you.”

That feeling was mutual.

xxxxx

“Paladin. Knight, welcome back to duty,” Kells spoke firmly as he gaped Andrea. Knight nodded politely, holding her blank military look on her face. Maybe she should keep a low profile for now on. “Has Paladin Danse informed you about the upcoming mission, Knight?”

“A little. He told me we are going to search missing recon team Artemis.” 

“The Brotherhood has been monitoring the Commonwealth for some time now, ever since we learned of the synth threat. We’ve dispatched several reconnaissance teams. Paladin Danse’s squad was far from the first. The previous unit before them was dispatched three years ago. They never reported back. Officially, they’re missing, presumed dead,” Kells said, observing the duo front of him. Mostly Andrea. It wasn’t surprising after what happened yesterday.

“The recon teams at the field have to rely on their skills and training to survive. They know the risks. However, we honour those who give their lives in the line of duty. I want you two to find what happened to them. Their insertion point was in the hills near Malden. Survey the area and see if you can pick up their trail from there. Monitor your radio for distress signals. All recon teams are issued distress pulsers that put out a short-range homing beacon. Is that clear, soldiers?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Lancer Knight will drop you two to Malden. Be careful out there,” Lancer Captain wished them good luck and answered to salute. The duo walked towards the front door of Command Deck when someone called them. Elder, more precisely.

“Yes, Elder?” Paladin asked, and Andrea walked next to Paladin. It was the first time when Andrea saw him after their little accident. It seems bruise on his cheek wasn’t big as she had imagined, but it was still there.

_‘Maybe it was good I didn’t hit him too hard...’_

“Report to Lancer-Captain Kells about your progress if you find something. I’m not a fan of sending you two there alone, but if someone from Recon Squad Artemis is still alive somehow, we don’t want them to get startled by huge Brotherhood army. However, I’m not overly confident that someone is alive after three years.”

“We will bring them home, sir.” Andrea knew what Danse meant. If not bodies, they would return with their story and holotags.

“I know you will. You two,” Arthur said and gazed both soldiers. ”...return here safely.” 

After turning around and putting on her helmet, Andrea felt someone staring her. Knowing who it was, Andrea turned to look over her shoulder. Arthur wasn’t scowling anymore; instead, he watched her little concerned, like back at the Flight Deck. Exhaling, she nodded politely and followed Danse.

He wasn’t even mad.

xxxxx

The duo continued their way after drop off, avoiding a few hostiles successfully, Andrea noticed the old Med-Tek research building in front of them and declared they were at the Malden.

“I was born there,” Andrea stated and nodded towards Medford Memorial Hospital, thinking about her past again. “And so was Nate.”

“Where did you meet him?”

“I think I was three years old when his parents introduced him to us, or so I have heard. His father always thought we could end up becoming a couple someday, but I just got the fifth brother,” she answered, thinking now Shaun, and glanced building next to them.

“That’s the research building of Med-Tek, pre-war medical and pharmaceutical facility. I believe there might be a good amount of technology or documents for our scribes,” Andrea stated, and Paladin shook his head. “What?”

“You do sound like a soldier of Brotherhood.”

“I am one, Danse,” Andrea said before resuming walking. “Yeah, the signal is stronger there. We’re near. Let’s move quietly; I can hear feral ghouls nearby.”

By following the signal, they arrived at their destination, seeing a massive crater inside remnants of the house and destroyed power armours lying on the ground. Paladin snarled a little bit and walked to the house, gazing around before walking next to isolated power armour.

“This soldier is a source of the distress signal. Knight Nick Varham. He was one of Paladin Brandis’ subordinates, part of Recon Squad Artemis,” Paladin said as he took holotags from a skeleton. Body of the soldier had been eaten by creatures or insects as bones still had a little amount of hard tissue left. Danse shut down the soldier’s distress signal and found a holotape from his body. “Can you play this?”

“I have to get out from power armour, though.” She felt a little better after getting out — damn claustrophobia.

_“...ambushed on the road. We’re outnumbered five to one! Varham, report.”_

_“Core’s down to 5%.”_

_“We will have to scuttle the armour. We can’t let them have it-”_ An explosion.

_“Varham!”_

_“Dammit. Astlin, Faris, fall back. I’ll set up the self-destructs. We will head for the old military base, then try to make it to our holdout. The code will be our callsign. All right, move! Move! Move!”_

“What a choice. With no armour and no supplies, their odds of survival were low. However, it was the right decision. Technology must be protected. No matter the cost,” Danse told and gazed a crater next to them while Andrea took her radiophone from her belt.

“Here. Make contact with Prydwen with this.”

“Is that one of those radiophone’s which you guys found from Everetts?”

“Yes. Fox, Stefanie and B.J. have their own. The good thing is we don’t need to worry about being too far away, so we’re able to make contact with Prydwen probably from anywhere in the Commonwealth, and calling a vertibird is cheaper this way. Since vertibird signal grenades aren’t cheap.”

Paladin hummed, stating it was clever. While Paladin gave his report to Kells about their findings and success, Andrea browsed her Pip-Boy’s map.

“Adams,” Paladin called her, and she looked up to him. “Lancer Captain asked, do you know where this old military base is?”

“National Guard’s training yard, located southeast of our position. It will take about sixty minutes to reach it.” Paladin nodded and continued talking with Kells. Andrea browsed a ruined house for supplies, noticing a little amount of radiation coming from the crater as her Pip-Boy’s Geiger counter beeped. She took a pill of Rad-X just in case. Invisible bastard.

xxxxx

“Pip-Boy found another distress signal,” Andrea stated, gazing National Guard’s training yard. Signal got stronger as they approached the building.

“Turrets,” Paladin gestured towards the roof.

“There is also National Guards sentry bot.” Andrea looked at the concrete shack. “Hopefully, it’s not anymore active. How many turrets you do see, Danse?”

“Three. Why I do have a feeling that there are more of those things?”

“Aren’t there always more of them, Paladin? This was U.S. Military’s building, thus heavily guarded. During a Sino-American war, they deployed soldiers of National Guard to front-line alongside with us to Alaska and Canada border, then straightly back to the mainland to look for spies after the war.”

“There are still widespread traces of National Guard in Capital Wasteland. Checkpoints around the area, guarded by pre-war U.S. Army robots. I managed to explore some of them during my childhood and learned something,” Danse explained as he shot another turret in his turn and woman looked at him.

“They sent National Guard detachment to Georgetown right after the Great War. They still tried to evacuate civilians, but it failed. Civilians were too sick from radiation, and without the proper chain of command, the National Guard and rest of the U.S. Army effectively ceased to exist.”

Andrea didn’t answer anything while thinking about what people she knew had to go through. Her friends from West Point, Montgomery, Dr Adami and General Chase. “How’s Georgetown nowadays?”

“Full of Super Mutants,” Danse answered, and Andrea bridled. “You lived there?”

“My husband and I had a townhouse, built in the 1800s. Two floors, _my_ dressing room, a huge kitchen, a library with a fireplace, two bedrooms and a swimming pool at the backyard. A garden with green grass, red roses, tulips and lilies. I still can remember the sound of birds and the smell of recently cropped grass. When the winter came, we had to keep that goddamn pool covered, in the summer we had to keep it clean. It was a pain in the ass,” Andrea explained but realised that she had fallen into her thoughts. “Yeah, I lived there. Shall we continue?”

“Adams,” Danse called her suddenly after a silence. “You’re the most complex person I have ever met. Sad and little lost, but still, you managed to keep going after all of _this_.” Paladin meant what was around them. Death and radiation.

“I’m not here alone, Danse. I might say that dead talk to me behind their graves, but I keep going because of the living.”

A remind for herself. Do not dwell in the past when she had to look after those who were still alive. It was harder day by day.

xxxxx

After Andrea took care of the mines, the duo opened the front doors of the building and double-checked the entrance hall for mines and hostiles. Signal was getting stronger, but they also heard noises from the second floor. Ferals. One of them dropped down from the second floor, and others crawled out behind desks, rooms and stairways. This time feral ghouls were the weak ones, so it wasn’t a problem. Expect if there would be an army of them. Like at Cambridge back when Andrea found struggling Recon Squad Gladius.

Andrea remained in her place and listened to their surroundings after a gunfight, hearing Paladin walking around the main hall and random noises coming from the second floor. Right after opening a door into a smaller office, she saw two dead feral ghouls, but also someone's corpse. This one wasn’t fully skeleton, but more like mummified.

She noticed even the bite marks on the body, feeling her stomach turning around. Eaten and attacked by feral ghouls. This soldier shared the same fate with Lucy. Andrea thought about MacCready again, then this soldier’s family. Nobody knew what happened to them; even this unlucky squad didn’t know if anyone would come looking for them. Away from home. Alone. Without back up. 

_’This is our life. We take risks like this every day. Even I could end up alone, away from home, without back up…. Too soon.’_

“I found someone.” Andrea took a holotags from the corpse. ”Knight Tara Astlin.”

“She was in my company years ago. Second best marksman after Knight Prince. Damn it,” Paladin sighed as Andrea turned off a distress signal, noticing a broken holoplayer next to the body. Holotape inside, it was still intact. “A withered feral ghoul. One tough bastard and she got it.”

Andrea went to the window, pulling the shredded curtain from the rod and she put it top of a deceased Knight, covering a corpse.

“I hope we will retrieve their bodies,” Andrea said as she came out of her power armour and put a holotape into her Pip-Boy.

“We will.”

_“This is Knight Tara Astlin. Brotherhood of Steel Recon Team 429- Alpha. Serial number 3431. It’s been five hours since Brandis and Faris left. Three hours ago, I set my distress pulser. There’s been no word from Paladin or Faris. Their objective was a satellite array on the coast. They may be out of range; I don’t know. My orders were to hold this position at all costs. The entire site has been overrun. The door won’t last much longer. Paladin Brandis, sir. It’s been an honour, sir.”_

“A soldier to the end. Well done, Knight.” Paladin said as he saluted.

“They went probably to Revere Satellite Array. It’s not far away. My guess is they tried to make contact with Citadel from there. The army used it to communicate with other Commonwealths,” Andrea stated and entered into her power armour.

After exiting from the building, Danse stated he wanted to speak with Kells. Andrea gave him walkie-talkie and saw Paladin taking his helmet off. Grunting while doing so. If Andrea would be interested in him _that way_ he would be pretty hot with that sweaty skin and messy hair.

Alternatively, _if_ he would be interested in her… Andrea snorted a little bit and took the T-60's helmet off. Finally, she able to breathe _fresh_ air. Radioactive air.

 _’I hate this suit,’_ she thought.

“Affirmative, sir. We found remnants of Knight Astlin at the National Guard building. She mentioned in her holotape Brandis had gone to Satellite Array with Faris, while she remained here to keep holdout safe. Paladin Brandis probably tried to get contact with us through satellite array.”

 _“Is it far?”_ Andrea heard Lancer-Captain asking.

“About 30 minutes by walking,” she answered, looking at Paladin’s light brown eyes. He nodded.

“30 minutes. We will continue our mission.”

_“Proceed. Anything else?”_

“No, sir. Paladin out,” Danse said and shut down a radiophone. “That thing is pretty useful.”

“It’s not for sale, sir,” Andrea replied amused.

xxxxx

“Super Mutants.” Andrea narrowed her eyes as she stared an old array and bridled. Those things were everywhere. Did Gunners and Raiders disappear into thin air? Not forgetting those synths, which had disappeared too.

“They even have mutant hounds and Suicider,” Danse pointed out.

“Well, it doesn’t help that two of them have missile launchers,” Andrea stated and swore in Spanish after it. Her Pip-Boy began to beep again as they approached the area.

“It located another distress sign—” Andrea whispered, but the noise behind her interrupted her thoughts. Turning around quickly as she could, she witnessed a radscorpion surfacing from the underground. There it was, staring her with those ugly eyes of its, screeching loudly and prepared to attack. Like in slow motion, Andrea saw it striking as she stood up to evade the attack. She could make it, but Danse didn’t know it. He pushed her away, stinger hitting his bend of the arm, breaking a fabric of power armour in progress — striking stinger into the most vulnerable place in the power armour.

Then she remembered it. The poison. If pre-war scorpions had a lethal dose of poison inside their stingers, how about this thing? Danse grunted in pain and cussed when he fell to his knees. While creature kept its attention on Danse, Andrea stood up quickly as she could from the ground and hit a radscorpion with her exoskeleton fist. A radscorpion backed away, protecting its head with pincers.

_’It should hurt, you piece of shit.’_

A whoosh.

The missile hit the ground next to the radscorpion. A loud shrieking had attached the attention of super mutants. The creature flew into the air and retreated under the ground after landing, severely injured.

“Fuck.” Super Mutants and those damn launchers. “Danse, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he answered quietly. Andrea glanced his arm.

“We have to get away from here. Can you walk?”

“Yes, Knight. I can.” 

_’Good. He is still trying to act tough. Walking will probably fasten poisoning,’_ Andrea thought as she put his another hand over her shoulder. Again she heard a noise of the missile launcher. This time it was poorly aimed. Andrea shot down two approaching mutant hounds and soldiers managed to get into the shoreline, behind a hill. They were safe from a missile launcher, for now.

“Paladin?” Andrea called him when Danse fell to the ground — heavily panting. Andrea took his helmet off and gasped when she saw him. White as a sheet, sweating and probably falling unconscious soon. Andrea bridled and took her radiophone. He didn’t have time. The poison was affecting faster than she assumed. _’Why it didn’t hit me with its stinger?’_

“B.J!” Andrea called out Ortiz via her walkie-talkie as he was the only one who was undoubtedly at the Prydwen. “Respóndeme!”

_“Qué está pasando?”_

“We need immediate evacuation. The super mutants attacked us—” Andrea explained and shot another mutant hound, only to realise that she had a bigger problem.

Sound of beeping got stronger, and she noticed blinking, red light at a distance — the mini-nuke. 

_’Fuck.’_

Andrea took her helmet off and leaned against the ground while concentrating her attention into approaching suicider, and peered through sight of 10mm pistol. No time for panicking. She tried to forget everything else for a moment: Danse, noises coming from her walkie-talkie and sound of the battle. Calming her breath and shaking hands, she relaxed her shoulders and closed her another eye. Andrea took a few deep breaths and pulled the trigger. She grunted frustrated and relieved when she heard a loud explosion.

Thank god or something like that for Ortiz’s weapon modding and RJ’s sniping lessons.

_“Adams, are you okay?”_

“Yeah. It was just that stupid Super Mutant Suicider,” Knight responded after picking up her walkie-talkie from the sand and heard after-explosions. “I hate this place. Listen, Paladin doesn’t have time.”

 _“What do you mean by time?”_ This time she heard Arthur’s, _Elder’s_ voice.

“We were surprised by a radscorpion, and it hit Paladin about five minutes ago. He’s already fallen unconscious. Also, these Super Mutants at the Revere Satellite Array have two missile launchers, sir. We need an evacuation, but a vertibird can’t land close...”

Andrea hissed once again when the missile hit the ground near them. The super mutants were closing them. If Danse were okay, this wouldn’t be a problem. Andrea glanced Paladin next to her.

_’He doesn’t have time. We don’t have time. If they get to him...’_

She heard via radiophone Elder ordering an evacuation. Andrea exhaled deeply and reloaded her twins and _Righteous Authority_.

 _’Guardhouse, here I come.’_

Well, it wouldn’t matter. Only Danse’s safety did matter now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, thank you higher powers that I have a few chapters pre-written. When you're working 10-12 hours per day, you don't have much time for yourself or your own stuff >.> I can't even remember when I last time did play games. I'm just mostly sleeping and working nowadays.
> 
> But here's another Danse/Andrea chapter for you guys because I can't hit Elder all the time haha. Tho I want. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace offering? Finally?

“There! Knight Adams used one of Paladin’s vertibird signals!” The pilot reported. Anderson looked at the satellite array area. The signal was coming from the shoreline.

“She marked Paladin location with a signal,” Anderson stated. “Adams herself is there,” he pointed towards little further, where soldiers could see a laser show going on. However, her power armour wasn’t in a prime condition either.

“She’s using herself as bait, again, keeping Super Mutants away from Paladin Danse. Lancer-Knight, drop Knight Ortiz and me closer to her and go to Paladin with Knight Jenkins and Knight-Sergeant Gerrard. Once you get Paladin to vertibird, leave immediately. Understood?” Anderson ordered, and soldiers nodded.

xxxxx

Andrea noticed vertibird named _Valkyrie_ landing near the shoreline and focused her fire to super mutants with a missile launcher. They had sent Elder’s vertibird here, and it made sense. It was the fastest vertibird in their Air Force. Sound of miniguns interrupted her thoughts, and few super mutants dropped quickly. Andrea switched her laser rifle to 10mm pistols and threw a grenade to an upper stance of a satellite.

“You okay, Adams?”

“I have been in a worse situation,” she said to Ortiz and shot bullets towards furthest satellites. “You didn’t bring Stefanie’s anti-materiel rifle with you?”

“Nope. She was sleeping.”

“Figures. Let’s keep those creatures attention on us.”

Anderson had taken down the first mutant with a missile launcher, and he kicked another down from the higher platform. Valkyrie departed quickly, disappearing behind the highway.

 _’They will be at the Airport at any minute now,’_ Andrea thought. Danse was now safe, safe as he could be, and they just needed to clear this place from these disgusting creatures. There weren’t many super mutants left. One heavily armoured super mutant was stationed top of one satellite and kept soldiers busy with missile launcher and an assault rifle, while a few weaker ones were on the ground.

“I don’t get it. How many missiles this thing has?” Ortiz pondered as he and Andrea took cover from gunshots.

“Four left. Armoured one is a menace.”

“It has a higher ground advance, heavy guns, and we have a terrible angle. How about climbing those stairs and taking it down close range?” Andrea suggested.

“It was my thought too,” Paladin-Commander said. ”Adams, I want you to stay here. Ortiz and I will go up. You have done enough. That’s an order, Knight,” the man added after sensing her hesitation. As men left, and Andrea took _Righteous Authority_ in turn, taking down two super mutants as Paladin-Commander and Knight went up. She bridled as last super mutant tried to flank her behind.

“Not twice today,” she said and hit it with her elbow to stomach, kicked it to the leg and shot a bullet to its head. Not soon after it, Andrea heard the super mutant at the top of the satellite dish screaming something about ’stupid tin can men’ as the duo finally reached the top. Sound of spinning minigun and then silence. Andrea picked up a few fusion cells from the ground and stared at her surroundings. It seems they won. Only distant noises of feral mongrels echoed through the air.

“Knight, why you and Paladin Danse were here?” Anderson asked her as they came to her.

“Kells gave us a mission to find out what happened to Paladin Brandis and his team. According to Knight Astlin’s holotape, Paladin and Faris came to here. Probably tried to make contact with Citadel,” Andrea answered, still hearing a distress signal beeping.

“Where is Knight Astlin?”

”Dead. Her body is inside the National Guard’s building. We followed another distress signal here. The signal is strongest at the southeast satellite array tower.”

“Let’s check it out,” Paladin-Commander said, and men followed Andrea to satellite tower.

xxxxx

Andrea followed rapid beeping and finally found another mummified corpse. It still had the same kind clothes as Haylen, and other scribes did, or what was left of it. Holotags stated body belonged Scribe Faris. Andrea also found an holotape and distress signal device. Andrea stared a mummified corpse and late soldier’s holotags. “That leaves only Paladin Brandis.”

Anderson said mourning, “What about others?”

”Dead. They lost Knight Varham and four others at Malden. Brandis is the only one whom we haven’t found yet.”

“He was always a survivor, but after three years,” Anderson murmured sounding bitter and sombre at the same time. Andrea stayed quiet for a while until hers and Ortiz radiophones made a sound of static noises.

 _“Ortiz? Adams? How are things out there?”_ Fox.

“We’re fine. The place is secured. What about Paladin?” Andrea asked.

 _“He was taken to the infirmary right after we landed down to Airport. He’s under Cade’s treatment now. More, I don’t know,”_ Fox explained. _“Elder Maxson ordered all of you to return here immediately.”_

Andrea grunted as she took her helmet off, after climbing into a vertibird and breathed the air through her nostrils. They were on their way towards Prydwen, flying above an East Boston Preparatory school. Staring Boston from the sky, she thought that sniper at the Memorial Bridge again. If someone wanted her dead, they were doing a lousy job.

xxxxx

Knights followed Anderson to Command Deck. During that moment, Andrea just wanted to walk straight to the infirmary to see if Danse was truly okay, but she had to first explain to Elder and Kells what happened.

“We are relieved that all of you came back alive from this mission,” Kells said confidently, looking at the three soldiers front of him and Elder. ”Especially Paladin Danse and you, Knight Adams.”

Andrea noticed Elder observing her. She had light bruises and cuts on her face as power armour’s helmet hadn’t protected her fully after taking too much damage. Not forgetting that her T-60 wasn’t either in the best shape; full of dents, caused by bullets. Ingram would kill her after this.

“What happened, Knight?”

“After we discovered that Paladin Brandis and Scribe Faris had gone to Revere Satellite Array, leaving Knight Astlin behind, we went to check out the old array. We assumed that survivors of recon squad wanted to make contact with Citadel from there as it had the ability for long-range transmissions. However, Paladin Danse and I found out that place was occupied by Super Mutants, distress signal still coming from there. Before we were able to plan the approach method, we were ambushed by Radscorpion which managed to hit Paladin with its stinger.”

“I managed to drive the creature away from us, but it attracted the attention of super mutants and radscorpion fled from the scene after being hit by a missile. We walked to shoreline, safe from missiles range, but Paladin lost his conscious after. As you are aware, I made contact after that with Knight Ortiz, requesting evacuation. However, Paladin wasn’t able to defend himself in his state, and Super Mutants were getting closer. I threw a vertibird signal grenade next to him and went to face Super Mutants by myself. I kept their attention on me while others went help Paladin. Next, Paladin-Commander and Knight came to my aid. We cleared the area from Super Mutants and found a body of Scribe Faris. No trace of Paladin Brandis, sir.”

“This was what I feared. It will be a miracle if we find Brandis alive,” Kells said firmly.

“But I’ll return there to find—” Andrea started confidently but got a grim look from others. “But not today, of course. Do you want their holotags, sir?”

“Thank you. I’ll see that they make it to their next of kin.”

“This wasn’t easy a mission, Knight, and I assume that battle at the satellite array wasn’t any easier,” Elder spoke this time.

“No, sir. However, I did what I had to; it was necessary,” a woman said evenly, and pair of icy blue eyes stared her back.

“Admirable act, soldier,” Elder said confidently. “I suggest that you'll talk to Knight-Captain, Adams. Today. Dismissed, Knights.”

xxxxx

“What I told you when you left from here in the morning, Knight?” Ingram asked irritated as she saw broken T-60, and her scribes fled from the scene. There was another person whom personnel of Prydwen feared when they were pissed off, in addition to Elder, and it was Ingram.

“Don’t break it radically.”

“And you did it anyway? Like I had no other jobs on my to-do-list?”

“I’m sorry, Proctor,” Andrea apologised. “If it eases your burden, I can fix it myself—”

“How about no? I hope they won’t send you to the battlefield as this may take time,” Ingram hissed sternly, gazing both Knight. “Now, get the hell out of my sight.”

“I know her irritableness is caused by her insomnia but don’t ask her out now,” Andrea whispered to Ortiz, and a man rolled his eyes in turn. “Or you can ask if Emilio could help her. She likes him.”

“I’m not going close to her or send my son to her if she’s pissed off. That woman’s like a lion in a cage.”

xxxxx

For her relief, Dogmeat healed quickly, and Andrea decided to take him down to Airport. The dog needed fresh air and rehabilitation, and so did she. She walked down to Command Deck with Dogmeat, seeing Elder reading something at the Observation Deck. Andrea greeted power armoured soldier, still feeling how guard stared her back. They were on the alert after what she did. Figures.

Dogmeat barked loudly once after Andrea called a man by his title, like trying to call him too. “Where are your manners, boy?”

A dog waved his tail, giving her a puppy eyes look. Andrea moved her gaze to Elder, who stared her questioningly. “I would like to go to the Airport to see how Paladin Danse is doing.”

“Permission to leave Prydwen granted.”

xxxxx

The Infirmary was built inside a smaller waiting room of the Airport, and the place was heavily protected from the enemies, but it was also protected from the forces of nature. While most of the roof of the building had collapsed and did not provide proper shelter, this place had an intact roof. Andrea remembered how it had been once full of coffee shops, fast food restaurants and gift shops.

But now it was full of beds, partitions, medical tools and equipment. Andrea heard babbling around her and saw scribes rushing around as nurses did back in her days, always in a hurry.

“Excuse me, Knight Adams? Bringing dogs to the infirmary is forbidden.”

Senior Scribe Gregson called her and looked Dogmeat behind her red glasses. Her dark, brunette hair was tied up, and she wore the same outfit as scribes did. However, the woman was well known for her strict attitude and look. She wasn’t kind like Haylen, or scribes were.

“I’m sorry, Senior Scribe. Dogmeat, go outside and wait for me.”

Gregson glanced her firmly after the dog left and returned to her duties. Andrea walked, looking around infirmary and finally found Danse. He was lying on his bed, cannula in his hand and an intravenous drip next to him. Andrea padded next to him, took a chair and sat down. The man had already gotten his colour back.

“Moron,” she whispered.

“Calling your superior ’moron’ is one way to get an insubordination note and end up back to the guardhouse,” Danse said suddenly, still keeping his eyes closed.

Andrea smiled little. “You feeling all right?”

“Lot better, if you don’t count that serum sickness.” Andrea noticed text ’antivenom’ written on I.V bag. She rubbed her forehead and got a concerned look from Paladin. “What happened to you, soldier?”

“I gave those Super Mutants something to think about, and Ingram another set of power armour to fix,” she said, clearing her throat. “After you lost your consciousness, I requested evacuation from Prydwen via radiophone and kept those super mutants away from you. After Valkyrie arrived, Paladin-Commander and Knight Ortiz came to my aid, and we finished that satellite array. We found Scribe Faris body.”

“You kept those super mutants away from me, all by yourself?” Danse asked firmly but grunted as he tried to get up.

“What else could I have done, Danse? Stay with you, and they would have found you. You could not defend yourself.”

“So you exposed yourself—” he said sternly, but Andrea spoke over him.

“Risks are part of our lives. As a soldier, Paladin. I would risk my life for any fellow soldier or civilian. And by the way, you were a one who saved me in the first place.” They were both silent for a moment. “I should thank you for that, sir. Thank you, Danse.”

“You’re welcome,” he said while observing roof. “And thank you for what you did for me. But don’t—”

“I would do it again in a heartbeat,” Andrea stated and squeezed his hand. “I’ve got your back. Subordinates are here to watch also their superiors back, not only vice versa. Something I learned the hard way.” Suddenly woman clashed her hand together, starling Danse while doing so, and took holotape from her pocket.

“I found holotape from Scribe Faris’s belongings.”

_“It’s been… two hours since the Paladin left. My leg… I can’t stanch the bleeding. The bullet must have hit an artery. Brandis… if you get this… I hope you make it back to Astlin in time. There was nothing you could do for me. Get to the bunker up north. You’ll survive. That’s all that… all that matters… Ad victoriam, Paladin.”_

“Brandis broke the first rule of small-group tactics. Stick always together. Always. He should have known better,” Paladin said, criticising fellow soldier's decision. “They all end up alone. And they all got killed. Dammit.”

“You’re still bothering him, Knight?”

“I just keep him up to date about our mission before we continue it, Dwight,” Andrea explained and then hummed. “When you’ll let him go?”

“Thinking about continuing a mission already? How about that order to talk with me today?” Cade asked. “And Paladin isn’t yet leaving anywhere either. I’m giving you antihistamines, pain killers and steroids to treat your serum sickness. You still have a fever and polyarthralgia to deal with it. And my order stands, Paladin.”

Danse murmured something by himself, which made Andrea grin a little bit.

“And you’re no exception, Knight. When you’re done, return to my office,” Cade said as he fled from the scene.

“And don’t leave without me anywhere, Knight,” Danse commanded, and Andrea raised her hands.

“I won’t. I got already a scowl from higher-ups after even mentioning about returning there. And this is our mission, Danse. I would not do this without you watching my back.” Andrea claimed cheerfully, and Paladin smiled. “We continue our mission after you’re healed up, sir.”

xxxxx

It was easy to focus on a book in the silent brig. No ballyhoo or people talking close by. The only quiet humming of Prydwen’s machinery and muffled sounds coming from the outside the brig. Too bad, Andrea’s mind too tumbled to read a book. She didn’t feel well and didn’t even mention it to Cade.

_‘No leisure time, I’ll go crazy without a gym and fights.’_

With a sigh, she switched a page and continued reading a book, but eventually, her excellent hearing picked up a conversation at the door of the guardhouse. Andrea bridled when she recognised the voice. Rubbing her forehead, she continued reading a text and glanced figure as it appeared in front of her cell.

“You don’t need to be here anymore,” Arthur declared, staring her firmly and hold his hands behind his back. Andrea glanced him and moved her gaze back to book.

“No, I don’t. The door isn’t even closed. The guardhouse is just a perfect place to be alone and read a book,” the woman stated, showing her book and returned her attention to it. “What do you want, sir?” 

“I wanted to talk about your and Paladin’s mission. I wasn’t thrilled about your stunt at the satellite array.”

“Well, you don’t need to order someone to bring me here now as I am sitting inside my very own cell.”

It seems her dry answer didn’t entertain him. Andrea grunted and put her book away before getting up. “I already told Danse that I would do that stunt again without hesitation. And no, I didn’t do it because I had suicidal thoughts; it was because it was my duty. Duty to protect others.”

“So you can’t hear how deceased speak to you? From behind their graves?”

Was he begging for another hit?

“You know, I’ll say this one more time. What is inside my head, that isn’t your business. If I once had an idea about shooting my brains out, it isn’t your concern,” Knight stated, closing the door of a cell between them before turning around. She sighed deeply while a hearing door opening again and man stepping inside the cell. “Listen—”

The way he looked at her made the woman stop her sentence. He didn’t have his basic scowl anymore, but the same look which he gave her before she left to Malden. The man walked in front of her, a look of concern on his face as his eyes examined her face.

“You’re right. What you did or thought before? They aren’t my business,” Arthur whispered while touching her bruised chin. “But I’m still worried that you have suicidal thoughts. That’s why I asked about it from Knight Captain and after what you said at the Flight Deck...”

“Why?” Andrea asked quietly. “Why do _you_ care?”

“Because I care about y— because I care about what happens to my soldiers, Knight. I almost lost two of my best there.”

What he almost said, didn’t go unnoticed by her. He was a fool. “And without me, you would have lost your best man there, but that’s the risk we take.”

“I know.”

“Me, Danse, anyone… we are soldiers.”

“I know.”

“And there isn’t anything you can do about it.”

“I know.” His voice lowered every time he repeated those words.

“Good, because we take those risks, even without suicidal thoughts,” Andrea stated, hearing him inhaling. “I am not going to kill myself, but if I die while protecting someone, then it’s the way I wanna go. I will not die, not until I have found my godson.”

“Then it is settled,” Arthur stated evenly, without breaking their eye contact. “Return to your quarters, Knight. This isn’t a public place.”

“Yes, sir,” Andrea acknowledged as a man turned on his heels. “Why DeShannon was here at the same time when I was too? Did she do something?”

It wasn’t her business, but it bothered her. Arthur stopped at the doorway and glanced her over his shoulder.

“Yes, she did. She called you _‘bitch’_ ,” he answered. “Nobody talks to you like that.”

Andrea hoped her freckles covered blush on her cheeks. Hearing Arthur leaving, she leaned against the washbasin and stared herself from a mirror, seeing a difference in herself, thinking about what he saw in her. Her hair wasn’t groomed as it had been before the Great War. It was messy, outgrown from her angled bob style. Looking ten years older than she truly was, with dark circles under her eyes and wrinkles. She looked more tired than before, looking precisely the same as she did at the Anchorage.

War was what she missed. War was what she got. Now she was in an eternal war with Wasteland, her enemies and with herself. With her dishonesty. Maybe she belonged there. After all, the war had been her only purpose after… Andrea leaned against the mirror with her forehead. She felt how the room spun around her and tried to maintain her balance. She wasn’t going to…

xxxxx

_‘You have been given an order, Captain. Kill him!’_

_‘He’s just a three years old kid, Colonel!’_

_‘Kill him, or you will be prosecuted for treason, Maxson. We have been given an order to kill every Red.’_

_‘Red? He’s just a boy. A child.’_

_‘Sergeant! Escort Captain Maxson out. Keep an eye on her until military police arrive.’_

Andrea heard the sound of the gunshot before she flinched awake. The first thing she noticed was a steel wall and I.V. pole next to her bed after she opened her eyes. Hospital bed. The mixed smell of disinfectant and steel filled her nose, and she finally recognised the room — the Clinic.

The last thing that she remembered was the mirror and washbasin of a cell. Next, complete darkness.

“Adams?” Cade. Andrea turned around on the bed to look behind her. “How are you feeling?”

“Um,” Andrea murmured and touched her head. “For some reason, I have a minor headache, um, do I have a lump in my head?”

“Well, you presumably hit your head into washbasin or steel floor after collapsing, so that explains your symptoms.”

Andrea nodded once while glaring around. “How did I end up here?”

“Elder Maxson brought you here.”  


He did what? Andrea scratched her tip of the nose, to hide her blush while imagining him carrying her. With those arms of his. _‘Oh shit, I probably weighed as much as a walrus.’_

“Have you slept enough, Knight? As much as I recommend you to?”

“You know the answer, Cap. No, I haven’t.”

“Do nightmares still keep you awake?”

A nod from a woman while a doctor walked to the medicine cabinet and returned to her. “I recommend some sleeping pills for you too. Do not use alcohol before taking one of the pills. Actually, it would be best if you didn't use alcohol at all. It is messing up your sleeping rhythm, quality of sleep, and it causes insomnia. Your tiredness is one of the reasons why you fainted in the first place.”

“That’s what I thought too. Alcohol is just too good.” She rolled her eyes after the doctor gave her a scolding look. “Fine.”

“Also, no gym or missions for a few days, Knight. And that’s an order.”

Andrea raised her hands as a sign of giving up and dropped down from the bed. What the hell she was supposed to do now? If Dogmeat was getting restless there, then how about her? The woman examined the sleeping pill packet on her hands, thinking her nightmare. “Has Brotherhood ever killed a child?”

The question suspended Cade’s doing, and he gave her a questioning look. “Not in our Chapter. Why?”

“It’s just... I saw a dream about what happened before the Great War. Sort of flashback. I was sent to clear a small stronghold of Reds, to gain intel in advance before the real strike team came in. When we cleared most of the area, I found a small boy from the office room. Hiding under a desk. I concluded he was a son of high ranking Chinese officer, but I don’t know why he was there. All I know that he was scared as hell.”  


Twiddling the small, fragile packet on her hands, Andrea thought about the boy. The horror in his eyes. Higher ranking officers said he was just a Red. To her, and some others, he was only a child. Not an enemy. 

“We were given an order to kill every Red we met. I don’t mind about killing adults, but for the first time in my life, I refused to carry out my orders. After the strike team came in, Colonel told it was my mission and that I would be prosecuted if I didn’t perform my task. I didn’t, and I was escorted back to headquarters by MP. For the first time in my life, I realised how fucked up our world and government were.”

“Did they raise charges?”

“No. My family saved my sorry ass. While any other soldier would have been executed for treason or something, I was allowed to continue. That gunshot which I heard before military police came, it has haunted me ever since. Reminding me of why I don’t trust the military, reminding me about unfairness toward others and how little human life meant...”

Also, once again, she wasn’t prosecuted after hitting her commanding officer. DeShannon was sent to the guardhouse after she called her a bitch. Andrea instead was there only a few hours after punching Elder. Special treatment. It wasn’t what she asked for.

She wasn't going to tell anybody about Roger.

Andrea hoped that a certain _boy_ would come to his senses. That he would stop giving a damn about her. Even though, that thought hurt her a little bit: she and her stupid feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You're losing this fight, sorry Drea. ~~I'm losing it too when it comes to Arthur, haha~~
> 
> How are you doing, people? I'm doing fine, maybe. Not great, not terrible. I hope you guys saw my latest note on the main summary. Due to my personal life, I will be posting more chapters than usual. So take time reading them! ^^
> 
> Also, the next chapter is going to be _filler_ so it has nothing to do with the main plot, but mostly used create a bond between the certain duo. Skip it if you're not a fan of badly written fluff and stuff. XD


	17. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter! The title tells everything. Wonder how it goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: _Badly written fluff incoming._

A leisure time. Andrea grunted frustratedly while watching Ortiz and Jenkins going to field with others. Feral hunting missions, cleaning streets from Super Mutants and raiders. Synth tracking. For some unknown reason, the Institute had retreat almost completely from Commonwealth. Quinlan’s scribes didn’t detect any more odd energy readings. Only a few here and there.

No gym or missions. Andrea murmured something by herself and left from the Flight Deck. What the hell she was supposed to now? Help Ingram with her tasks as she wasn’t good repairman, compared to Danse? Go to Airport help Lucia at the Logistic while DeShannon was there? Andrea thought about giving a visit to Goodneighbor, but Brotherhood saw its citizen as unstable and dangerous.

“Morning!”

“Morning, Stef,” Andrea murmured as she leaned against the railing of catwalk and glared soldiers at the gym. 

“How are you feeling today?”

“How so?”

“I was thinking… Are you busy this night?”

“No, I am not. I’m probably helping Ingram, and I will give a visit to Infirmary with Dogmeat.”

“Still rebelling against order not to bring dogs to Infirmary, hm? You might end up back to guardhouse because of that.”

“I’m better there than doing nothing here,” Andrea gestured Prydwen.

“Well, that’s good, because... don’t plan anything else,” the sniper stated and walked away, rubbing her hands together mischievously. The older woman watched after her, thinking about what was in sniper’s mind.

xxxxx

Yet another sleepless night behind. Arthur had spent his whole night reading reports and sending messages all way to Citadel, but still, his workload piled up. Without Star Paladin or Sentinel sharing duties with him, he had to manage by himself. Arthur had thought about giving the rank of Sentinel to someone after this war, but now, more than ever, he wanted to give it—

“Good morning, sir. Requesting permission to leave from Prydwen.”

Arthur closed a report folder in his hand and glared Knight Prince at the doorway. “What for?”

“It’s my leisure time, sir and I thought about going to see Knight-Sergeant Kershaw because she’s a solution to my problem and I have a surprise for Andr… Knight Adams!”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, his stare freezing girl this time. _“Prince.”_

“It’s not a surprise if I say it out loud—”

“Prince,” Arthur called her by surname. ”I don’t have to remind you about a promise which I gave to your father. I’ll send you straight back to Citadel if you don’t follow my orders to the letter.”

“I know. I was thinking about going to hunting mission with Knight-Sergeant, sir,” Knight answered finally. “Radstags.”

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, but only a little. She wasn’t a big fan of hunting missions, not even when her girlfriend participated in them. “Why would you go hunting Radstags?”

“We are on low on radstag’s meat and since your birthday is coming soon and you like the meat of radstag...” the sniper faltered as she tried, seemingly, to figure out excuses.

“My birthday is next month, Knight.”

He knew when someone spoke bullshit, especially when she did. Arthur had known her almost his whole life. When other soldiers at the Citadel treated him like an adult when he was still Squire, Stefanie and that vault dweller treated him like a child. Pinching his cheeks every time they bypassed him and brought him comic books and toys when they returned to Citadel from missions. Both of them were like siblings to him — siblings he never had. “Do I have to remind you that I am concerned about you, Knight?”

“No, you don’t, sir. I thought about surprising Knight Adams somehow. Um, she has seen nightmares lately, more than usual,” the girl stated. “She says those dreams don’t bother her, but she wakes up many times at night and sleeps somewhere else than in her bed. So I thought that you—” Stefanie looked behind her insidiously.

“… you could surprise or cheer her up somehow?”

Arthur stared her more intensity and approached her, seeing the girl tensing up a little bit. It made him somehow uncomfortable when people close to him feared him. But that’s what being Elder was. What came with that role.

“I think she likes you… sir.”

Hazel eyes stared icy blue eyes.

“How many others know, Prince?”

“Instead of me? Jenkins, Ortiz and Knight-Sergeant Kershaw. I told them to keep their mouth shut. Um, if you want to punish someone from this, I’ll volunteer. Others don’t have anything to do with this, sir. Especially not her. Even if she’s fierce and brave, Andrea is somewhat timid and confused, especially when it comes to this...” the sniper explained. Arthur resisted the urge to smirk but managed to hold his scowl and walked back to his usual spot at the windows.

“That was all. Dismissed, Knight. Take Kershaw with you. You have one hour.”

“Yes, sir. Don’t worry; I won’t go further than another side of the river.” the girl with ponytail stated lustily and turned around.

“Knight.”

The sniper turned around immediately after hearing a younger man calling her. “Sir?”

“Be careful,” Arthur reminded, and Stefanie performed a salute.

xxxxx

After discussing with Proctor about helping her with power armours, as she didn’t have anything else to do during her leisure time, Andrea began to repair her own helmet’s visor. It wasn’t her speciality, but it was better than being at the kitchen with Reyes or at the Logistics with DeShannon.

_’Maybe I should take this with me to Infirmary and fix this whole thing with Danse. He’s losing his sanity down there. Bedridden.’_

Andrea was focusing on replacing the glass when she heard a faint voice next to her — beeping more likely. Squire Hales.

“Knight Adams, ma’am.”

“Yes, Hales?” She asked, kindly.

“Elder Maxson is requesting your immediate presence at his quarters, ma’am,” Squire said clearly and confidently. Andrea inhaled inaudibly and nodded, telling kid once again she did a great job. Thinking what Arthur wanted now. They hadn’t talked much after their conversation at the guardhouse. Instead of exchanging glances every time they met, like teenagers at the hallways of high school.

She walked straight to Elder’s door and knocked it, waiting for a call to come in but ended up witnessing Arthur opening his door. Knight frowned at the gesture and stepped inside after he gave her space.

“Is there something wrong, sir?” She asked, confused, but froze when she saw candles, two meals, Nuka-Cola Quantum and bottle of his favourite whiskey on his table. Andrea put a strand of her hair behind her ear, resisting urge to scratch her nose. “Um, what’s this?”

“A dinner,” Arthur answered. Knight almost lifted her hand to scratch the tip of her nose but managed to keep her hand under control. Though she fought against her feelings, this melted her heart. The man was showing a new side of himself. He surprised her every day.

“I’m... honoured about this. Or are you going to eat that all by yourself?” Andrea smiled little.

“No, I’m not. Sit down.”

Somehow it sounded like an order, but Andrea assumed he didn’t notice it himself. The man mostly talked with that kind of tone of voice. Andrea sat down to her assumed side, where Nuka-Cola Quantum was. She looked around as Arthur sat down on his side. “What?”

“Nothing. You know, something is missing,” she said suddenly. Arthur gave her a confused look as she took her Pip-Boy and browsed the screen. “It sucks that there are only two radio stations. I could give this Pip-Boy to someone in return for one holotape of old rock songs, but Diamond City radio has to manage. So what are we celebrating? Or more importantly, what do we have here?”

“A grilled radstag, carrots, tatos, InstaMash...”

“Best what mess hall can probably offer. You told someone to bring here two separate meals, and no one blinked an eye?”

“No. I told them that I’m eating a double meal tonight.” Arthur took a sip from his whiskey and Andrea chuckled a little bit. His men probably believed him. Hell, who would protest against him.

“Your men would retrieve the moon from the sky for you. I don’t know if there has ever been a person like you. You give an order, and they do it,” Andrea said, little wistfully.

“It’s better to be feared than loved if you cannot be both. Niccolo Machiavelli.”

“Those who love to be feared, fear to be loved. Saint Francis de Sales,” she tilted her head and was about to open her bottle with her teeth, but a man stopped her, giving her ’don’t’ look and took his bottle opener. “You know it’s easy…”

“Next time I will open that beforehand,” Arthur said firmly. Andrea narrowed her eyes.

“Oh, is there gonna be a next time?” She asked, amused and ended up snickering as she saw his scowl. Maybe she had teased him enough.

xxxxx

They talked about their childhood, sharing their view of lives as a military brat, Arthur’s famous fight with Deathclaw, how he had protected his escorts. Danse being one of them. Andrea was amazed at how thirteen years old Knight could kill a Deathclaw with a knife. She barely survived with her pistols and power armour. But she found out that Proctor Quinlan’s text was just propaganda.

Andrea asked. “How did you finally killed it?”

“With Danse and another Paladins help. Their primary purpose was to keep me safe and sound, so they distracted Deathclaw away from me. Against Danse’s order, I took my hunting knife, climbed the top of Deathclaw and struck the knife on its head. It didn’t die right away, so it threw me onto the ground but died after that, as others finished it with guns. That’s how I got this,” he explained and pointed his scar. “So unlike Quinlan says, I didn’t do it alone.” 

Andrea hummed and leaned little over the table, looking him into his eyes.

“Did I just heard that you, our Elder Arthur Maxson, what was the word, ah, _disobeyed_ the orders of his superiors? Huh?” Andrea asked, playfully and snorted as the man almost rolled his eyes. “How about that Super Mutant? Shepard was its name?”

“After Brotherhood destroyed Enclave and ended a long war between us, we found out that Shepard had started to assemble all of its fellow brethren under his authority. Gain the upper hand against civilians and us, to take control of Capital Wasteland. His plans, however, failed after I organised an attack to their stronghold, lead a strike squad there and put it down along with other Super Mutants.”

“And I wondered for nothing, why they gave a rank of Elder to sixteen-year-old teenager,” Andrea said, smiling. “It’s so unbelievable how sixteen years old teenager could reunite two factions back together,” she added as she remembered a text about his and Protector Casdin’s debate.

“It wasn’t easy. Protector isn’t the easiest person to persuade.”

“With that charisma, it was probably an easy task.” Knight grinned after saying it, seeing the extremely light blush on his cheeks. “It worked on me...” she added quietly and got a thoughtful stare from a man. It seems either her flirt did go over his head or he hasn't got used to it.

“My biggest problem at the age of sixteen was how to get into the army,” Andrea said as she changed the subject and gazed around his room. “And how to sneak outside without your father realising it and go to a baseball game with Nate.”

“Nate?” Arthur asked. “He was the one who was shot in the Vault?”

“He was,” Andrea was quiet for a while. ”...my childhood friend, brother-in-arms or brother from another mother, Shaun’s father,” Andrea listed. ”We even enlisted to army together.”

“At the age of sixteen?”

“Hah, I wish I could have. At the age of seventeen,” Andrea said. “More importantly, he was my best friend. We did do everything together. Homeworks, nasty tricks to our neighbours, we even drove soldiers of installation nuts with our tricks. We managed to sneak outside to watch baseball games, but my father sent a police patrol after us, and we ended up in house arrest. More than once,” Andrea snorted and stared a bottle in her hand.

“He saved my life once I almost drowned into Misty Lake as a kid, but I couldn’t save his life when that time came.”

She hadn’t forgotten things what happened at the Alaska, or Fort Marleen, but Vault? It had been personal.

“What’s your most significant achievement, sir?” Andrea asked suddenly and pointed Elder with her empty bottle. She wasn’t going to ruin this night with her shit. “If we don’t count being promoted with the rank of Elder, killing a deathclaw at the age of thirteen, killing a Super Mutant leader and truce arrangement with Outcasts?”

“I wrote a book.” Arthur thought for a moment, and Andrea raised her eyebrows.

“Can I read it?”

“No.”

“Please?” Andrea begged.

“No.”

“Keep your secrets then, Maxson,” she said, grinning but made a mental note to shut her mouth. “Sorry, sir.”

“What for?”

“For familiarity,” she answered, clearing her throat and put the bottle down to the table. “It wasn’t polite.”

“You don’t need to worry about formality when we’re alone, Andrea.”

“You don’t mind if I do call you stubborn?”

“I am stubborn,” Arthur stated and Andrea smiled little. It was obvious.

“Yeah, I have noticed that,” she said and stroked his hand with her own. Thinking once again, how it came to this and how she could… How in the hell could she leave after this? She wasn’t going to raise Shaun with Brotherhood, Nate didn’t want him to become a soldier. However, it was coming harder and harder, to even think about leaving from here.

A sudden movement of Arthur woke her from thoughts as he walked next to her, and a woman gave him a pondering look.

“Would you like to, uh, dance with me?” 

Andrea stared him more confused as she tried to process in her mind what he just asked but ended up smiling. Shaking her head, she stood up and let him place his hand on her left hip. Andrea felt shivers as he touched her while being so close to her. Andrea shook her head, blushing a little and put her left hand on his shoulder. She recalled that they hadn’t been this close to each other since their conversation at the guardhouse. Suddenly woman chuckled as she realised something.

“What is this? Intimidating and feared military leader know how to dance?”

“We’re not savages; we have galas and reunions. Even if I’m not a big fan of them,” a man said, and Andrea chuckled again. Maybe he was introvert after all.

“What?” She heard him asking.

“I just think that people out there say that you’re warmonger, but they haven’t seen this side of you. I do not believe this either myself.”

“Not even half of this Chapter hasn't seen this side of me,” Arthur said with a low voice. “Maybe nobody...”

“So you don’t dance in Brotherhood’s galas and reunions?”

“No,” he said.

Andrea stared him wistfully. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t like dancing.”

Andrea smiled a little bit but then continued staring him thoughtfully. “Then why we are dancing, sir?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because you mentioned it in your interview with Cade. You said dancing and riding motorbikes helps you to forgot your flashbacks.”

Andrea shook her head. That’s why he knew about her suicidal thoughts. “Did you _stole_ or _borrowed_ that holotape from Knight-Captain?”

“Both. Everything in this ship is technically mine.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, no. You don’t own my dog or my twins,” Andrea narrowed her eyes, saying it with an amused tone. “Why did you borrow it? You do that often?”

“Only when I am worried. I did the same thing after Danse killed Cutler. I was worried about you.”

“Why?”

“If it hasn’t been too obvious, I do care about you more than as a soldier.”

Andrea didn’t know should she cry or jump around because of what he said. Pair stared each other, and both of them got a lost flow of the time, _Strangers in the Night_ playing at the background. Andrea glanced his lips once again, touching his cheek and raised her chin a little bit higher, giving him a little hint as seemingly he was unsure what to do next. No wonder why, after how she backed away last time. Or whenever he tried to approach her.

“You drive me off the edge, Andrea.”

“Well, that was my intention from the beginning,” she whispered while his hoarse voice and brawny body, which she felt against hers, drove her mad instead. As a man leaned slowly towards her, they stopped their dancing, still keeping their gaze on each other, almost forgetting everything around them. Andrea hoped that no one wouldn’t interrupt them by knocking his door, that her Pip-Boy or radiophone wouldn’t interrupt them with beeping. She resisted the urge to chuckle as she realised how tense a man was, though he tried to hide it. He couldn’t hide his nervousness. _’Cute.’_

However, his intense stare broke her amusement. Once again, he was showing a new side of himself. Andrea let out an almost inaudible sigh, like as she was the one who was nervous here. Feeling her heart beating faster as their faces were only a few inches away, and she finally closed her eyes. Yeah, she was the nervous one.

Finally, Arthur made his move as he clashed his mouth against hers. It surprised her, but only a little bit. His lips were on hers, and she tasted the whiskey on his charred lips. How long she had waited for this. Andrea placed her arms around his neck while answering to kiss — feeling his massive neck muscles through his flight suit. Stroking her freckled cheeks and giving no break to her between their intense kiss, Arthur pushed her slowly against the bathroom door behind her. Andrea let out a faint moan against their kiss and let her hands wander around his chest, which seemingly made him wilder. 

And her too, but...

“Arthur… We should stop,” she said, breaking their kiss and tried to balance her voice and ability to breath. She hated to say it, but she wasn’t ready for this. Arthur looked her confused, maybe a little disappointed, which was obvious.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No. It’s just, I’m sorry,” her voice faltered, feeling that lump again in her throat.

“Do you fear me?” Arthur asked.

Andrea took a few deep breaths, as he did and glanced a floor underneath them. “No… _And yes._ ”

Arthur sighed after hearing her answer, running his hand through his hair, pulling it back and turned around.

“You don’t need to worry about it,” he said suddenly after a silence. “I have been Elder now... four years. There hasn’t been anything in my life in those four years expect my duty as a supreme commander. And I can tell you, being promoted to Elder at the age of sixteen was too much, even for me.”

Andrea glanced at his side profile, listening to him carefully. 

“There has been nothing else in my life in those years, expect the burden of being a commander and burden of responsibility. My soldiers trust me that I’m making the right choices. Sometimes I doubt my choices. Especially when soldiers I send to field, return dead or not at all. As an Elder, I can’t participate in activities as other soldiers do. Elder Council, my parents, my whole family tree has made that choice for me. All of them, all way from Roger Maxson to my parents.”

Andrea bit her lip and switched her stance nervously when he said that name.

“Sometimes it feels like a curse to be born into this family,” Arthur stated quietly, sounding little melancholy. “For the last four years, maybe ever, I couldn't have been myself. Arthur. Only Maxson. Distant and firm. Until you came around,” he added and stroked her cheek.  


“You make people around you relax. Is the reason behind it in your compassion or jokes, I don’t know. I just like being around you. You do make me smile and believe me; it’s not something that I often do. With you, I can be Arthur, a normal person, not a symbol of Brotherhood. I can’t get you out of my head, Andrea. That’s why you’re distracting me so much sometimes that I’m thinking about sending you to Citadel so I can finish this war with the Institute.” He put his forehead against her own. 

Andrea chuckled a little bit but turned serious after it. Knowing something that he didn’.t “Maybe you should send me....”

“What do you mean?” He looked her piercingly, maybe little worried as she walked once again little further from him. “Why you won’t talk to me?”

“You can always order or force me to talk.”

“I’m not going to force you to talk to me—”

“Good. I guess I did beat some sense into your thick skull when I smashed you against that steel floor,” Andrea stated. ”I’m sorry...” Apologising how she spoke to him and dropped her gaze down. Andrea felt him touching her scarred chin with his finger, lifting her gaze back to his eyes.

“Whenever you’re ready, you can talk to me. My door is open to you.”

Andrea felt bang of warmth after seeing his smile and felt him kissing her cheek. “I’ll give you all the time you need, Andrea.”

The woman resisted the urge to scratch her nose and smiled widely. “Thank you, _Arthur._ ”

The look he gave her told her more than thousands of words. He didn’t hear something like that often. It wasn’t a scowl or Maxson glare what he was showing, but something that he did hide behind that firm stare. Arthur. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of a terminal which woke up even Emmett, Arthur’s cat.

“Maybe I should let you finish your duties. I’ve already held you awake one night. Thanks for the dinner and dance,” Andrea said, thinking how she ruined the whole date in the first place. However, she glanced his whiskey glass on the table, falling into her thoughts. Why the hell not. Knight took a glass, drinking its content at one go.

_’Like he wouldn’t have done enough his Elder duties for the last four years.’_

“What if I stay here overnight?” She asked after drinking the liquid and put the glass down to the table. The man at the terminal gave her a confused look. Hell, she hadn't ever seen him so confused. Expect when she smashed him against the steel floor. “Um, too soon?”

“No. You can stay if you want.” He even smiled a little — an answer what she wanted to hear.

“If you try anything, I will kick your ass once again. You should answer to that message of yours, it might be important,” the woman nodded towards the terminal and poured herself a glass of whiskey. “After that, I want to know how good a dancer you are.”

She raised her eyebrows in wonderment, as Arthur stared his terminal for a moment and pulled off its power cable before he walked to her, taking a glass from her. “I think they can manage without me one night.”

“They should put you to the guardhouse. You’re showing me a bad example, Elder,” Andrea teased while Arthur slid his hand through her hair and leaned against her forehead with his own.

“Who keeps company with wolves, will learn to howl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaand you guys don't know how much I hate and love this chapter, but I had fun when I wrote it down. How much I love and hate those two. They are a pain in the ass to write.
> 
> _Kiss! Now kiss! No, no punching Andrea! What are you doing! Yes, they finally did it!...No, don't screw this up, Andrea, don't..._
> 
> Ah, if someone spots a specific spelling mistake, inform me. I have a terrible habit of writing 'dance' as 'danse' :D


	18. Lost Patrol part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea, Fox and Danse find someone who has been missing three years and returns to home - but they also find traces of someone who has been gone for ten years.

“It has to be here, somewhere,” Paladin Danse stated.

After being a few days under medical observation, Cade had finally let Danse out of infirmary after a debate with him. After having even longer debate with Elder, he got permission to continue the mission with Andrea. However, Elder had ordered a third companion with them, mostly because Andrea didn’t have her power armour.

“Are you sure that bunker is here, sir?” Fox asked Paladin.

“It was part of my original mission brief, Knight Jenkins. It was said to be near Lake Quannapowitt, up north,” Paladin told as they continued their way to the northeast. Andrea noticed Fox taking his helmet off and leaning a little bit towards her.

“I saw you leaving his quarters last night,” Fox grinned, and Andrea rolled her eyes. This man was the only one who could sneak and surprise her. Infiltrator-in-arms. “Did something happen? Like the birds and the bees?” Andrea gave him motherly scowl and whispered ’no’.

“Are you both done with talking?” Paladin asked sternly, suddenly turning around.

xxxxx

“My Pip-Boy doesn’t pick up the distress signal,” Andrea stated as she browsed her radio stations. The only thing they could see was rock hills, dead trees and sand. “What are you thinking, Danse?”

“It has to be here. Let’s move out.”

Knights followed him, and Andrea gazed her Pip-Boy just in case if the signal would appear. However, she heard something else instead and frowned.

“Radscorpions!” Andrea witnessed two radscorpions jumping out and screeching loudly. “Not you guys again!” She bawled and avoided creatures sting by jumping further.

“Send them back to hell!” Paladin said and was about to suggest Andrea pick up higher ground, but she had already climbed up. Like reading his thoughts in advance. Trio emptied their magazines at the creatures, and their screeching echoed between rocky hills. Ordinary radscorpion did drop quickly; however, glowing green one, which Andrea concluded being a Glowing Radscorpion, didn’t care about their effort.

“Knight, it spreads radiation damage. Stay there!” Paladin ordered, and Andrea nodded as she remained a higher ground, hearing beeping the noise of Pip-Boys Geiger counter. Fox and Danse kept their distance as they shot it with laser weapons.

_’Damn, it has a hard exoskeleton.’_

Laser weapons were a probably worse choice against it. Suddenly, she heard the third sound of a laser rifle and gazed up to the hill, seeing a man standing there, next to concrete wall. The man had combat armour, the same black officer suit which Arthur had, grey beard and long, messy hair. After killing creature, Andrea jumped down from the rock and walked to Fox and Danse, who were eyeing the older man.

“Brandis? Is it really you?”

“Who knows.” Andrea noticed how exhausted and dirty he was. “I didn't think I'd see Brotherhood soldiers anymore. How did you get in here? Why you are here?”

“We followed the distress beacons left by your team. Their holotapes led us here,” Andrea explained evenly as she walked to the other two. “My Pip-Boy picked up the signals; we followed them. However, it didn’t pick up yours, sir.”

“It’s inactive. I thought no one would come looking for me. I’ve been all alone, all those years,” an older man said sadly but looked back to the trio, like realising something. “The others. What happened to them?”

“They’re dead, Paladin. I’m sorry.”

Brandis looked now even sadder after hearing the news and murmured something sorrowfully. Andrea felt already bang of sympathy towards him. A sole survivor, just like she was.

“I thought so. I tried to go back for them, you know, but there was nothing I could do, not alone,” Brandis explained faltering, thinking his team.

“What happened, Brandis?” Danse asked.

“Our mission failed. Six hours after insertion, my company was ambushed. We lost five Knights and exhausted our Power Armor reverses. We dismantled the armour, then retreated under fire, abandoning our supplies. I was separated from my team within a week. I hoped they would find a way here, but no one came,” the older man explained, and this time Danse felt bang of sympathy towards him, considering his own team’s fate.

“I have their holotapes which they left behind. You want them, sir?” Andrea asked after a moment of silence. Brandis nodded, and Andrea took Astlins and Faris’s holotapes from her pocket, slowly walking to him and gave them to him. Fox and Danse remained little further. After all, Brandis was still a little frightened about their presence.

“Thank you; this means a lot to me. Do you have their holotags too?”

“Their tags are already at the Prydwen. I gave them to Lancer-Captain Kells.”

“A Prydwen? Is she here too?” Brandis looked surprised; Andrea nodding this time. “Why is she here?”

“Institute,” Paladin said shortly. “We are here to find and destroy the Institute, along with synths.”

“So you found it? From the Commonwealth?”

“My recon team found odd energy readings from here when we arrived. We contacted Citadel and not soon after that, Prydwen showed up with cavalry. However, we haven't had luck with the Institute. It’s always a dead end,” Danse exhaled before giving a little smile to Brandis. “Come back with us. You’re still a member of the Brotherhood, Paladin. You deserve a chance to return home.”

“What? No, no. I could not. Not after everything that has happened. What happened to my team.” 

“We need your knowledge on this, sir.” Andrea stared and got questioningly look from old Paladin. “Brotherhood needs you, Paladin. No one knows the Commonwealth better than you. We need your help, your knowledge and your skills.”

“I’ve been here too long. Three years… all alone. I’m not myself. Would they still take me?”

“That’s why we have Cade. He will help you. Like he did help me. And the Brotherhood will honour the memory of your team. Shouldn’t you be the one to tell their story?” She added and gave a little smile to him. Brandis sighed deeply, but his look in his eyes cleared a little bit.

“Unless I go back, their sacrifices, everything we went through. It’ll be forgotten. I can’t let that happen. I’ll do it. For them.” He sounded now more confident. “All right. I’ll… I’ll get my things, wait for me.”

xxxxx

On their way back, Danse suggested a pilot land down for a while at the Poseidon Reservoir facility. Others looked him questioningly as Paladin jumped down from the vertibird, walked to the pre-war truck and examined its side, murmuring something by himself. Andrea frowned and walked to him.

“What it is?”

“Nothing. Return to vertibird, Knight,” Danse said sternly. Andrea backed away as Paladin walked to the rear of the truck, trying to open the door and murmured by himself. “Knight. Do I have to remind you about the order which I gave you a few seconds ago?”

“No. But to open that door, I have an easier solution, sir,” the woman answered as walking to him and took bobby pin from her belongings. Instead of prying it open, they could pick the lock. Danse didn’t answer but took a few steps back. They opened the door, noticing that the truck was full of boxes and metal barrels. Andrea jumped inside the truck.

_“Knight.”_

“You’re looking for that bullet which sniper shot? Do not worry, I’ll find it.” Andrea crawled over boxes, finally informing Paladin about her discovery. Andrea glared bullet closely as she returned to him.

“Bullet has letters U, and S engraved into it.”

 _“What?”_ Andrea glanced serious-looking Danse as he literally tore bullet from her hand. “Give me your radiophone.”

Andrea frowned at the sudden stern and strict tone but gave the machine to him.

“This is Paladin Danse, does Prydwen copy?”

_“Knight Prince here. What is it, sir?”_

“Give your radiophone to Elder Maxson and Lancer-Captain immediately. It's urgent.”

 _“Yes, sir.”_ They heard girl walking through steel hallways and cleared her throat before calling Elder. _“It’s Paladin Danse; he has an urgent message.”_

_“Paladin?”_

“Elder, we have a problem. We were bypassing spot where a sniper shot us. Sir… It has letters U, and S engraved into it.”

 _“Return here immediately and give bullet to be examined by the research team,”_ Elder ordered after few seconds silence and Danse agreed.

“What does this US mean, sir?” Andrea asked Danse who glared a bullet in his hand when they flew back to Prydwen.

“Unknown Soldier. It’s the title, given by Enclave to their assassin. The only one who is good enough to hold that title.”

“I thought Enclave was defeated ten years ago? Enclave Remnants?”

“We are not sure, but I think that this assassin is the same who worked for them ten years ago. No one hasn’t ever seen them as the only thing what assassin leaves behind are dead bodies. They can kill even entire squads, and nobody survives. Dead doesn’t tell facts. Nobody survives the encounter with this assassin. They appear out of nowhere and disappears without a trace. Brotherhood kept Enclave’s assassin more dangerous than Kellogg. Enclave trained them. To kill civilians and soldiers, without mercy,” Paladin explained.

One mercenary dies, another appears.

xxxxx

Andrea noticed how nervous Paladin Brandis was when they approached a door to Command Deck though she tried to encourage him. The man sighed again before stepping inside, murmured something about ’was this wise’ behind his beard. Paladin Danse went first to greet Elder and Lancer Captain who were waiting for them. Fox and Andrea followed him, latter one looking behind her, to make sure Brandis followed them. However, for her surprise, Brandis had straightened his back and looked now more confident. Still messy and weary, but more confident when he walked to line with others.

“Paladin Brandis, reporting for duty, sir.”

For a little brief moment, Arthur and Lancer-Captain looked surprised, when they saw Paladin returning to Command Deck. Paladin who had been missing three years and was presumed dead along with his team.

“This is… unbelievable,” Arthur said, somehow firmly. However, he looked still surprised. “Where have you been, Paladin?

“After I lost contact with my team I... I explored part of Commonwealth all by myself, but it was too dangerous. I was alone, so I decided to return to Recon Bunker Theta, where I spend all these years. I kept my distress signal active for a while, but after no one came to me I decided to give up,” Brandis tried to explain his last mission firmly, but he faltered when he continued his story.

“What happened here?”

“After our arrival to Commonwealth, we were ambushed by Gunners near the Malden. They shot our vertibird down and attacked us, wanting our power armours and supplies. I lost five Knights during that fight. I had never seen such a fierce group of Gunners before,” Brandis said, sounding bitter.

Gunners were probably the only faction in Commonwealth who were a threat to Brotherhood. They were organised, had access to good weaponry, equipment and had many strongholds. The only thing what they didn’t have was air superiority and a large amount of T-60 power armours. It was a miracle that they hadn’t attacked to Airport yet.

“We scuffled the power armours so that they couldn’t loot them. We left our supplies and retreated. Me, Knight Astlin and Scribe Faris tried to turn an old military base to our holdout. The place was pretty quiet at that time. It was sturdy and had a large amount of ammunition and weapons. Scribe Faris informed me about his finding, satellite array. Long-ranged and effective enough to make contact with Citadel. Knight Astlin remained at the military base as I gave her order to hold a position at any cost. We managed to reach a satellite array, but we were attacked by raiders who had a stronghold near the array. Faris was wounded, and at the same time, Knight Astlin set up her distress signal. We agreed to use the signal if we were in trouble,” Brandis said. He remembered every moment like it would have happened yesterday.

“I was torn apart between Faris and Knight Astlin. I left Scribe Faris alone and went to military base, only to find that ferals had overrun the base. I broke the first rule of small teams tactics. I tried to return to the satellite array, but there wasn’t anything I could do for Faris. Not anymore. However, I hoped they would have survived and waited for them at Recon Bunker Theta. But none of them returned. They all died alone there,” Brandis said, sounding apologetic, sadness exuding from his entire presence, body and soul due to the lack of self-confidence. Paladin was torn apart because he couldn’t protect his subordinates nor save them. He felt that he was a disappointment to Brotherhood because he had failed his mission.

“I kept my distress signal active for a while, but I wasn’t surprised that Brotherhood didn’t send a rescue team.”

“And still you survived there, alone, three years?” Kells asked this time.

“I tried my best to avoid other people, everyone, everything. These three were probably my first human contact for a long time. I did hear their gunshots but didn’t bother to come out, but then I heard a familiar voice who shout word _Knight_ ,” Brandis glanced Danse. “They told me that they had found my dead team and that Prydwen had arrived here because of Institute. I’m not even sure should I know about those things since I am ex-Paladin already.”

“What changed your mind? You returned.”

Brandis hummed after Kells question and looked someone next to him.

“This young lady persuaded me back. So, thanks belong to her,” he stated, and Andrea smiled warmly, though she snorted mentally.

_’A young lady, huh?’_

xxxxx

After writing the report about their successful mission, Danse found himself standing at the second’s floor catwalk and watching down to Armor Bay. Seeing Ingram bossing her scribes, soldiers modding their weapons and Andrea fixing her power armour. Or more precisely, Fox and Andrea fixed it. Danse grunted as he felt a slight pain in his body. He hadn’t told anybody about his mild nausea and pain after treatment to serum sickness, expect to Cade.

’You’re not leaving this infirmary before you tell me what symptoms you still have, Paladin.’

And Knight-Captain had authority over him there. Cade had warned him about high fever and rashes, but it seemed he had avoided them. After spending three long days at the infirmary, he was happy to return to the field. Mostly he was surprised by Andrea as she had smuggled Dogmeat to Infirmary against Senior Scribe’s orders. He still didn’t how she did it.

_‘You’ll end up back to guardhouse after this,’ Danse said as he patted Dogmeat. Knight snorted as she sat down to the chair next to his bed._

_‘If someone will blab about this, I know it was you, Paladin. You know, pre-war studies pointed out that petting dogs, cats and other animals lowered blood pressure and eased the pain. So I did bring my own medicine here.’ Dogmeat leaned against his bed with his head and poked Paladin’s hand with his wet nose._

_‘Most comfortable medicine, soldier.’_

_‘Yeah, he doesn’t stick needles into your vein. However, those teeth are pretty sharp. So don’t piss him off, Danse.’_

“Danse?” It was a Paladin Brandis. The older man had taken off his combat armour and had now his grey hair in a ponytail, still looking little bewildered. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m fine. I should be asking that from you, Alan,” Danse stated friendly. “What Knight-Captain said?”

“Nothing yet. He will discuss with higher-ups about my situation, and Elder will make the final decision,” Brandis explained, and both of them glanced down to Armor Bay. “He mentioned that you were sent to Commonwealth after our recon team?”

Danse told him about Gladius team’s fate, how they arrived there, how he lost half of his team because of this godforsaken land.

“I don’t blame you for your decisions which you made three years ago. Hell, I didn’t do myself even decent decisions. That’s probably why over half of them are dead now,” Danse said mourning, knowing that Brandis knew how he felt.

“What happened then?”

“Someone picked up our distress call and came to our aid. It wasn’t,” Danse said, smiling. “What I expected. A most uncommon person saved us. I expected a local Minuteman arrive or mercenaries, but what I got was vault dweller with her German Shepherd,” Danse said gratefully but narrowed his eyes as he watched Fox and Andrea punching each other for some reason. Fox’s _’ouch’_ echoed through Armor Bay as Andrea hit him harder. Sometimes she acted like a kid.

“I know you have spoken with Knight-Captain Cade already, but you should speak with her too. About being a sole survivor. I’m not a proper person to speak for her, but Knight Adams has undergone the same kind of incident. Friendly advice,” Paladin added reassuring and got a little smile from the older man. They were startled little by a sudden shout from Proctor Ingram who commanded her scribes, sounding little irritated. Danse hoped they wouldn’t mess up their most important project. They needed that big guy.

xxxxx

_’Give way your suspicions to the wisdom of thine Elder. Where he shows trust, so shall you.’_

Andrea sighed defeated, closing Codex in her hands and rubbed her bridge of the nose. Those exact words he had said to her when they last time discussed her secrecy.

 _’How I am supposed to tell him?’_ Andrea thought, staring book in her hand. Andrea leaned against railing off the second-floor catwalk, watching people at the gym and saw someone walking to her. It was Danse. Andrea was relieved it wasn’t Arthur this time. Kind of.

“You’re still up, Danse?” The man looked less tremendous without his T-60. Again, he reminded Andrea of a teddy bear when he didn’t stare daggers at her.

“I talked with Paladin Brandis and tried to fix my power armour,” he said and showed his greased hands. “This stuff doesn’t wash away easily.”

“That’s the point, Paladin. So rain wouldn’t flush grease from power armours. How is Paladin?”

“He’s little confused, and it's going to take a while before he's fit for duty again. But even now, he should be an asset to us. I’m glad to have him back,” Danse said confidently.

“He’ll recover. I’m sure about that. Give him time.”

“You’re talking about the experience?” Danse asked little concerned.

“Did _you_ talk to him about your experience?” Danse raised another eyebrow after her question and rubbed his neck. Andrea tilted her head and crossed her hands. She knew he wanted to say something.

“Maybe,” Paladin said shortly and looked back to her brown eyes. “I feel empathy towards him because of his team’s fate. Hell, my team faced almost the same fate as his team did. I don’t know if I would have survived alone three years after losing my team. He is strong, even without realising it himself.”

“Anderson said that Brandis has always been a survivor.”

“He is. He is just like you are. That’s why you two are still here. The way you talked to him back and convinced him to return to Brotherhood. You gained his trust. I suggested him to talk with you. I believe it’s one way to recover from his grieve. Talk with professionals, like Cade, but also with someone who has the same kind of experience. You don’t lack compassion, Andrea,” Danse said, sounding confident.

The woman grinned as she heard him calling her Andrea. She thought to mention it, but the man would probably fell into confusion after that.

“At this point, honestly, I don't feel like there's anything else I could teach you about being a Brotherhood soldier that you don't already know.”

Andrea smiled again, but sober up after it. Gathering courage to ask something that bothered her. “Are you sure there wasn't anything that you could have done for him? Cutler I mean.”

Danse looked at her with a scowl, but his expression softened a little bit. “The FEV effect is irreversible. No one could have done anything.”

Andrea let out light exhale and touched his arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Ever since Cutler died, I've seen other soldiers come and go. Some were brave; some were honest, hell, some were even downright heroic. But I'd never considered any of them to be a friend, a friend like Cutler was until now.” Danse said, and Andrea tilted her head like Dogmeat usually did. “It's a good feeling, but it frightens me all the same. Having a bond with someone then losing them. It changes you. I don't want to go through that again.”

“Danse...”

“I just thought you deserved to know how I felt.” He touched her shoulders gently.

“That's why I kept you safe at the satellite array, Danse. I know how you feel. And it is called bonding. I still expect you to command me around,” Andrea stated and gave him a friendly hit to the arm.

xxxxx

After Danse had left, Andrea remained at the spot and stared soldiers on the second floor underneath her. Suddenly, someone hit her back, and a woman jumped a few feet away from, whoever hit her. And of course, it was Fox.

“Are you okay, Andie?”

“I’m fine, Fox. It just, ah, nothing. Just babbling like an old woman.”

“Should we go down to the Airport? I think Dogmeat needs his walking and you need some fresh air. You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Andrea snorted and resisted the urge to hit him again. “I will get Dogmeat.”

For Andrea’s please, under the excellent care of Scribe Connor, Dogmeat had healed nicely. He was feed regularly and brushed by Squires. It melted Andrea’s heart how Arthur had permitted Squires to help Connor with dogs. Knights and Dogmeat went to the destroyed waiting room at the other side of the Airport, which still was full of benches, receptions and carpets on the ground. The view was beautiful, though Andrea didn't like the ocean, she had always loved _North End_ , it's historical meaning and landmarks. She had lots of memories of her time there. 

“We are actually outside of the Airport at the moment,” Andrea declared after she sat down to the bench. “Should we get permission for this?”

“Nah. Knight-Sergeant Kershaw saw us leaving the perimeter so that it will do,” Fox said, waving his hand.

“You’re such a criminal, you know.” Andrea shook her head and watched Boston. “Can I ask you something?”

“Now this might be personal,” Fox stated but shrugged. “Fire it.”

“It concerns Lyons. How Sarah Lyons died?”

“We don’t know. Her whole team, expect one Paladin, was killed not long after she was promoted to Elder.”

“How Brotherhood let an Elder die? What happened to this one Paladin?”

“It beats me. Sarah was one of the best soldiers we had, and her team was our strike team. Paladin who survived disappeared into thin air after her death. Some of us think he was behind it, but I don’t think so. Paladin Cole was loyal to Lyons, and even Elder Maxson looked up to him. That man was a legend among us. He almost single handily took Enclave down, Brotherhood as a back-up. Damn, he was a freaking vault dweller, like you.”

“Arthur, _Elder Maxson_ — stop looking at me like that, Fox,” Andrea murmured as she noticed how Fox resisted the urge to laugh. “He has Sarah Lyons holotag among his own... Are you serious? Okay, fine. I have seen his holotags because I was sleeping with—”

“Oooh!” 

“No! Not like that, you know, you can sleep with someone without having...”

“Sex?” Fox filled her sentence.

“Yes. You haven’t slept with someone without having sex?” Andrea asked, and Fox shook his head. “Of course, you haven’t. Forget that.”

“If you’re pondering, our Elder looked up to her. Someone said Maxson had a crush on her. After her and Lyons death, Elder turned into more distant. He still carries on Owyn's will. Lyons wanted to protect people of Capital more than collect technology, and that’s how Outcasts were born, and of course, West Coast cut their ties with him—”

While listening to him, Andrea stared Knight but frowned as she had once again feeling that someone was watching them, hearing something or someone moving at the shoreline. Then she heard screeching of Molerats.

“Dogmeat!” The dog returned to them, his snout covered in blood. “Are you done, killer? Come on if you’re done—”

Out of nowhere, she felt how Fox pushed her down the ground and heard a distant sound of the rifle. Both of them hurried behind a concrete wall before the sniper would shoot again.

“What the hell just happened?”

“You had a laser sight aligned to your chest,” Fox answered and noticed few guards approaching them as the sound of the gunshot had probably lifted alert inside the Airport. Andrea stared at the bench the bullet had hit.

_’If it’s that same assassin, this was the second time when they attacked Brotherhood. No, both times they tried to kill me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally, something happens! Yay.
> 
> I like Brandis. He's one of my favourite characters in Fallout 4. But I started to like him more after I wrote about him, how he shares the same struggle with Survivor's Guilt like Andrea and Danse does. What a trio.
> 
> And if someone ponders, this story won't be fully about Brotherhood and Andrea's life at the Prydwen, what it has been last million chapters - one of the reasons why I am posting more chapters now - speeding up the story! There will be new characters, and old ones will return too, like Nick and MacCready. They play an essential part in this story.


	19. Stay With Me

Right after the incident, Airport contacted the Prydwen via power armour communication system, which rarely happened when it came to highly important and confidential cases even though it was the fastest way to inform someone. It was clear that someone, or some groups, listened to radio frequencies, even Brotherhoods.

This time contact interrupted the meeting of higher-ups. Anderson woke up to the sound that came from his helmet and frowned. Arthur, on the other hand, stopped browsing the file, which Ingram had just given to him.

“What it is, Paladin?” Kells and Arthur stared Paladin-Commander questioningly. “What kind of incident? Affirmative. I’ll contact you soon. Anderson out.”

“What it is?” Kells questioned. 

“It was Unknown Soldier,” Anderson said and took his helmet off. “Tried to kill one of us. Paladin Russell found a bullet and reported it had it usual engravings. Knight Jenkins said that Custom House Tower could have been a place from where assassin shot. However, he wasn’t sure. All happened too fast.”

They were too close. Too close to Airport.

“How many casualties?”

“Zero. Knight Jenkins pushed Knight Adams down just in time. He said assassin used a laser sight, which helped him to save her before lethal shot. Without it—”

Arthur held his scowl even though he felt his heart missing a beat when he heard that Andrea had been there too. For a moment, he thought what could have happened if Fox wouldn't have been there. She could have... No, that didn't happen, and she survived.

“So this is the second time when he attacks against us,” Kells stated.

“We must inform the personnel about the danger. Assassin is getting too close Airport. Captain, send an information message to all staff. Paladin-Commander, gather a search team and investigate a Custom House Tower. Though I highly doubt assassin isn’t there anymore.”

“Yes, Elder,” Kells affirmed and left from the scene. Anderson hummed, pondering something.

“Paladin-Commander?”

“If I remember correctly, the last time when assassin attacked, they tried to kill Knight Adams. There must be a reason for it,” Anderson stated. “Something tells me that she’s hiding something. We should question her.”

“When Knights return here, order them both into my quarters for the report,” Arthur said and dismissed others. Ten years and now assassin appeared once again, not single shot or traces of them during the past the decade. They were more dangerous than single hostile they had encountered. Arthur wasn't prepared for this. 

xxxxx

_‘Something tells me that she’s hiding something. We should question her.’_

Arthur wasn’t a fan of the idea, because of his feelings, but he had noticed it too. Her secrecy. The woman had been mysterious since the day she arrived at Prydwen, avoiding telling too much about her past. Maybe she didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe for a stake of his crew, he should do it anyway. It was his job to make sure everyone was safe. 

“Come on in. Close the door, Jenkins,” the man said as he heard a knock on the door and Knights stepped inside his quarters. They both called him by title while the man continued staring them with his icy blue eyes. Usually, both of them were lively and noisy, but times like this, they both were silent. “What happened, Knights?”

“We headed outside to the Airport because Dogmeat needed to get out. During our conversation, Knight Jenkins noticed a sniper’s laser sight, and he pushed me out of the way just nick of time. We went to behind cover after that, just in case, if sniper would try to reshoot us but we never heard a second gunshot,” Andrea reported, and Jenkins continued.

“I concluded bullet was shot from Custom House Tower, judging from its angle. But I’m not hundred per cent sure where it came from, sir.”

Arthur observed them closely. They had survived barely from the assassination attempt, but they were calm as possible. Sometimes he was amazed how hardened one vault dweller and wastelander could be.

“Paladin Russell told bullet had U and S engraved into it. This was the second time when assassin attacked us, or more precisely, tried to kill you, Knight Adams.”

Arthur moved his gaze to woman, and Jenkins glanced her.

“I’m well aware of that, sir,” Andrea said assuredly. “Is there a chance that this assassin is working for Institute now after Enclave is gone?”

“What do you mean?”

“Institute might see me as a threat as I killed their associate, Kellogg. Maybe they believe that Kellogg told me something and I’m getting too close to finding them, so they send an assassin after me,” Andrea reasoned. “I don’t have other explanations for these incidents, sir.”

To Arthur, it sounded reasonable. She was able to take down Kellogg, and they send a more skilled assassin after her, but why? Arthur started pacing around his room while thinking and Knights remained quiet, letting him think in peace. But why the Institute would use assassin of Enclave? Didn’t they have more people like Kellogg at their disposal? And how this assassin found Institute?

_’You don’t find Institute, Institute finds you, and that’s how people end up there.’_

Arthur narrowed his eyes as he remembered Andrea's report about Kellogg and looked both Knights, who quietly waited for his order or question.

“That’s all, Knights. You’re dismissed.”

Arthur stared Andrea while Knights left from his quarters. She looked back to him, soothingly before stepping outside, telling him that she was fine and there wasn’t anything to worry about. This time, however, it didn’t work. Elder feared for her, no, not just for her, for all his soldiers. Working for Institute or not, Unknown Soldier was highly dangerous even by itself. More dangerous than Kellogg.

xxxxx

_‘Fr: Lancer-Captain Kells KS-390LC_  


 _To: Entire Crew_  


_This is a priority alert. During and after our arrival to Commonwealth, we have faced many hostiles forms, but lately, we have encountered even more dangerous enemies. What happened to Knight Harrison and who attacked at him is still unclear. It is still under investigation._

_For entire crews notice, Unknown Soldier is now in Commonwealth and is behind yesterday’s attack. Luckily assassin’s attempt ended up in failure, and we survived without casualties. However, after yesterday’s incident at the Airport and superiors meeting, Elder Maxson declared martial law in Airport, Fort Strong and Cambridge Police Station and from now on, East Coast Brotherhood is under a state of war in Commonwealth. All personnel have permission to carry weapons all the time. Order not to leave from Airport without a partner or team holds. Any suspicious activity must be reported to a superior officer. Ad Victoriam, brothers and sisters.’_

A state of war. Andrea still remembered when the government declared it before the Great War. Now it was Brotherhood’s turn. Andrea sat down next to Stefanie on the mess hall and cursed her dual pistols and holsters as they always bumped into something when she sat down — still favouring her twins over laser rifles. They were her trademarks.

“Morning.”

“It’s 1100, Stef.”

“I know. You know, I had a night shift.”

“I know. You know, I slept at Knight’s quarters,” Andrea whispered. Stefanie raised her eyebrows and glanced Arthur who sat on another table with Paladin Danse and Russell.

“Say, have the birds and the bees happened?” Stefanie asked whispering and grinned after it.

“No.” Andrea took a sip from her coffee. The brunette frowned at her and then checked again that nobody wasn’t listening to them.

“What’s wrong with you?” Andrea shrugged to Stefanie's question, and sniper grunted. “You need help, Andrea.”

“No, you need. What’s the rush?”

“Are you kidding me? There is airship full of female soldiers, probably men too, who would have been with him like that already dozens time, hell, they would have married him already. But no, you,” Stefanie whispered and rubbed her temples. ”You are one piece of work, Andrea. Are you sure he’s gonna wait for you—”

“He said that he would wait as long as it takes,” Andrea said evenly and continued her lunch. Stefanie’s jaw dropped.

“Uh, are we talking about the same man?” The girl asked baffled and turned her head to look at another table.

“What kind of gossip club have you set up here? Whispering and babbling like old ladies,” Haylen asked as she sat down next to Andrea. 

“Well, we have an old lady here,” Stefanie said amused, and Andrea kicked her under the table. “Ouch! Crabby like an old lady.” 

The girl moved her legs under the table, lifting them on a chair, avoiding her next kick which never happened. Andrea remained calm and continued her eating while Stefanie realised that she was the one whom everyone watched. She chuckled nervously and glared Andrea behind her eyelashes. 

Haylen sniggered. “You never change. Have you heard how things are at Citadel?”

“Dean answered to my message yesterday. He told me that things are there pretty quiet. Quieter than here. Reputedly dad is pretty anxious.”

“Why?”

“Well, dad is there, and we are here. After Elder declared a state of war in the Commonwealth overall, dad has been pretty ruffled.”

“I bet Star Paladin wants to come here?”

“He said something like ’I don’t like Prydwen being in Commonwealth as it’s probably most dangerous place in East Coast now. And now under a state of war?’” Stefanie imitated her father with a deep voice. “Which means that he’s uncomfortable with that Elder Maxson is here, and he isn’t. Dean made a joke that maybe he will come here and he sends me back to Citadel in turn. A legend says that Prydwen can contain only one Prince at the time.”

“I would like to see you as a first-in-command there,” Haylen joked. Andrea snorted.

“And you shut up. We Princes are natural leaders,” the sniper said smugly and pointed herself with thumbs.

“Well, I think that trait stepped over one family member. Maybe they should let Paladin-Commander Prince take care of leadership,” Haylen taunted. Stefanie grunted which make others chuckle. Andrea smirked as Stefanie finally quieted down, defeated but frowned when Squire Ortiz walked pass them.

“Emilio, where are your carrots?” Andrea asked while looking behind her and glanced Squire’s dish.

“I don’t want to eat them,” the boy murmured.

“I know you dislike vegetables, but as a soldier, you should be ready to eat whatever you can find from the Wasteland,” Andrea pointed out, thinking what kind of things they had to eat back in the old days and hummed. “Also, you don’t need to give a visit to Cade that often. There was once saying _an apple a day keeps the doctor away’._

Squire grunted frustratedly while thinking doctor. He disliked Cade and needles. “You can also take care of Dogmeat and other dogs if needed; all you need to do is eat more vegetables. I can talk to Scribe Connor about it.”

The boy grunted once more grudgingly but turned around to pick up his carrots. Andrea smiled smugly. Bribery always worked when it came to kids. 

“You know, Andrea, you would become a good mother someday,” Haylen smiled.

Stefanie grinned mischievously, leaning a little bit towards the older woman. “Yeah, I can’t wait to see if next generation of Maxson has freckles too.”

Andrea stopped her eating, losing her appetite. While glaring sniper in front of her, she gave her sombre stare and thanked them for the company before leaving.

xxxxx

_”... to keep you at the battlefield, so only the mission and war would matter.”_

Andrea sighed while thinking those words before taking another drag from the cigarette and stared Atlantic. It looked majestic; she had to admit it. Even though she still hated the ocean. Taking Grey Tortoise cigarette from her lips, she blew smoke out. Damn how she loved nicotine.

“Walking without power armour, or with it, I can tell who’s coming, sir,” Andrea stated, and after taking last drag from the cigarette, she tossed it over the edge. Danse sat down in front of her.

“I heard you talking with others at the mess hall.”

“Who wouldn’t hear that ballyhoo?”

“That what Scribe Haylen said about...”

“Let it be, Danse,” Andrea said quickly, maybe too quickly, as it raised Danse’s concern. He stared her, lightly narrowing his eyes and sighed.

“Did you have kids before the war?”

“No,” Andrea answered shortly. They both were quiet for a moment. Silent moments between them weren’t oppressive. Finally, Andrea opened her mouth. “I… I can’t have kids, Danse,” she revealed without moving her gaze from the ocean.  


“What Haylen said… it just reminded me of that I’m incapable of getting children of my own. Sometimes I’m dealing with it, and yet sometimes I’m not.”

“May I ask what is causing that?” Danse asked carefully. Andrea gave him a sad little smile and shrugged.

“I believe it has something to do with my ovaries. I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry, Andrea. That I asked about it.” Andrea stared him, smiling faintly. “Apology accepted, sir. I won’t hold a grudge about it. You didn’t know, but it’s my burden, Danse. I have to live with it.”

“You should not keep everything inside you.”

“I’ll try to remember that.”

And of course, unintentionally Danse had reminded her of her dishonesty. It was what bothered her most. “You did love Cutler, didn’t you?”

This time silence felt a little bit distressing, but Andrea understood why. Instead of giving Danse apologising look, she gave him understanding and sympathetic stare, telling how she understood his feelings. To love someone who has been dead for a long time. To hear people talking about them occasionally. They both carried a dogtags of their loved ones. Danse did have Cutler’s tag within his own.

“Yes, I did. I still do,” Danse dropped his gaze to his hands. Andrea stood up and sat down next to Danse, giving him a friendly hug, holding her head on his shoulder. She used to comfort Nate like this when something bothered him.

“I’m here for you, Danse.”

“I know.”

xxxxx

Andrea sat at Power Armor Bay, fixing her Power Armor's leg and pondered what happened. Thinking assassin, her friends around her and Shaun. She hadn’t progressed with the mission. Not at all. Shaun was still out there, somewhere. Andrea cursed Kellogg and the Institute in her mind. Hopefully, Kellogg was right about a loving home which Shaun had now. How could the Institute possibly give him a loving home? How could they find anything about Institute now with Kellogg gone? Her thoughts were interrupted as Squire Hales came to her.

“Elder Maxson wants to speak with you, Andrea.”

The woman resisted the urge to smile as the child called her by the first name but ended up frowning little. Why did he want to see her? After thanking Squire, Knight put away tools and rubbed her greased hands into the towel as she walked towards Command Deck. The woman noticed that man wasn’t in his usual spot, so she walked straightly to his door and knocked it. Arthur opened his door this time.

“How are you feeling, Knight?” He asked while bypassing her and walked to his terminal. Andrea inhaled silently, keeping her military stance. He wasn’t Arthur at this time.

“Fine, sir,” Andrea answered briefly, sounding little unsure. She even heard it from her voice herself. And so did Arthur. Pair of icy blue eyes stared her, observing her every muscle movement.

“Why that doesn’t convince me?” Andrea exhaled and bit her lip a little bit. She glanced around a room and crossed her arms, finally letting her guard down. Again this, ’tell me about your thoughts or else...’

“What do you want me to say?”

“Something is bothering you, and I want you to tell me what it is.”

“Yes, something is bothering me — my nightmares about war and Vault 111. Lately, as I have been here, I have seen this scene in my head where Kellogg kills Nate and kidnaps Shaun. Over and over again. I haven’t progressed with my mission to find him. It’s just— I don’t want even to know what they have done to him, or why they took him. What if he is just a human test subject to them? Not forgetting that some fucking asshole tries to kill me and probably would have killed Fox in progress too. Danse was with me at the Malden when assassin attacked the first time. Fuck, why that asshole doesn't try to kill me when I’m alone? And speaking of which, I’m frustrated because I’m locked up in here after Cade ordered me to keep leisure time when others are out there in danger also! Where is equality on that, _Elder?!_ ”

There. There was her answer. Some part of it. Half of the truth. Andrea rubbed her face with her hands and sat down to the chair next to her. Her back towards Arthur.

“I wish that whomever that asshole is, they would be here just for me and nobody else, Arthur,” she added with a low voice as she leaned against her both hands with the forehead. She didn’t feel proud after yelling without reason to him, though the man was the one who wanted answers.

Andrea heard sounds of his combat boots as he move towards her, and felt his strong hand grabbing her muscular arm. The woman raised her gaze to him as he almost literally lifted her, staring her wistfully. Again, like many times before, Andrea’s feet felt like jelly, feeling those fluttering butterflies in her stomach when the man slowly leaned towards her. She parted her lips as she knew what he was up to, closing her eyes simultaneously.

A man wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to kiss, touching her chapped lips with his own. No matter how much Andrea enjoyed it, wanted to stay in this moment, she broke the kiss, albeit hesitantly. He didn't move when she broke the kiss, only stood there, looking somewhat confused when Andrea gasped and sniffed quietly.

“Andrea? What...” the man asked bewildered.

“It’s nothing. Just my mood changes,” Andrea stated, wiping tears and give him a flustered smile. “Typical middle-aged woman and her problems.”

Arthur observed her little uneasy. “If there is anything you want to talk about, just tell me. I’ll listen.”

“I’m just trying to cope with this, with all of this—,” Andrea faltered. “I, um, I should go, sir.”

“Stay with me, Andrea,” he said, and the woman lifted her gaze to him as he stopped her. “I want to be near you.”

“You want me to be overnight?” The man stroked her cheek and kissed her lips softly. Guess that was an answer. The woman tilted her head little to the left, moving her attention to the scar on his cheek, the one he got from a fight with Deathclaw and touched it. “Is this ever sore?”

“When someone punches my face or touches it with greasy fingers, yes,” he answered scowling.

“Ah, shit,” Andrea bridled as she realised that her hands were still greasy. “Don’t tell my face is...” Andrea stated horrified as she remembered that she had rubbed her face more than once after coming to the room and scratched her nose unawares.

“Why am I...” Andrea asked as she realised she tarnished her face more. “And you didn’t say anything.”

“Didn’t care,” Arthur said and raised his arm to wipe out grease from her nose with his sleeve. Andrea's cheeks flushed red when the man gave a kiss to her freckled nose.

She had fought against her feelings, and she was losing that fight. He had no future with her — not the future he wanted. Extraordinary men were always most tempted by most ordinary things. The same dream had been her deepest wish a long time ago, but she wasn’t sure was that life meant for her. Andrea sighed defeated and leaned against his chest with her forehead, feeling the softness of his coat's collar and smelled scent of leather. _’Why I am doing this to him?’_

“Can I wash this war paint?” She asked suddenly and pointed her greasy face.

“You can use my bathroom.”

“Thanks,” she smiled little. “For your information, this is the face of someone who works on their leisure day. Next time, I’ll head to Diamond City before Ingram turns me into Scribe,” Andrea joked while going his bathroom. Once again, her joke made him smile.

Whenever she saw him smile, her stomach felt all fluttery inside, pack of butterflies flying around inside her. Yeah, she was once again 15 years old Andrea.

xxxxx

Andrea tossed her flight suit to the floor after taking them off and put on his t-shirt. Arthur still sat on his computer reading messages while she climbed into his bed. She put her Pip-Boy at night table and pulled the blanket over her, noticing how the man closed his terminal.

“You’re going to sleep while wearing that?” Andrea asked a little confused as the man climbed next to her, still having his flight suit on.

“I can do whatever on my airship,” the man said and gave a kiss to her freckled shoulder.

“Technically, this is Kells’ airship.”

“She’s mine. I named her," the man pointed out, and embraced her tightly.

“Where is cachet ’Maxson’s property’? I didn’t see it next to Prydwen name on the wall.”

“It’s that Brotherhood insignia.”

“Unbelievable. You’re one overconfident Maxson,” Andrea chuckled. Maybe she was too familiar, but he didn’t mind it obviously as the man smiled a little bit. Andrea closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, feeling man moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. Before she fell to sleep, she heard how Arthur called her by name, and woman hummed faintly as a response.

“Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh yes, technically everything which has a logo of Brotherhood is owned by Maxson XD Damn those Machos.
> 
> A little background information about Andrea, one of the reasons why she is so reluctant about having feelings for Arthur. ._.


	20. Anchorage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the Anchorage? And Andrea finally realises something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter contains mostly dream/flashback.

_Sometimes mornings at the Anchorage were beautiful. When the sun rose up from the east, rays of the sunshine made snow and nearby ocean glitter. It gave soldiers hope. Hope for the new day. It was a sign that night was over. The dawn always came after night. The nights were coldest as the wind blew from the North Pole and froze everything. Even winterised combat armours weren’t enough to protect soldiers from freezing wind and snow. The sun and campfire warmed up soldiers little during the daytime. Sometimes, however, it wasn’t enough. Not as long as the war continued, they weren’t able to return to their families._

__

_Andrea was eating breakfast and sat in front of the large campfire when an angry shout from U.S. Army field headquarters’ command tent, which startled many soldiers, interrupted her thoughts._

__

_“Commie sons-of-bitches,” General Chase exclaimed loudly and cursed even more after that. Andrea raised her eyebrow as she moved her gaze from campfire to tent. Others followed her gesture as they glanced a tent too._

__

__

_“Someone woke up with the wrong foot.”_

_“Shut up, Ray. If he hears you, he shoves that combat boot of his into your ass,” Sergeant Wynn said while staring a tent too. “Whatever happened, he isn’t pleased.”_

__

__

_“Sergeant Montgomery failed to get inside the Cave. He lost several men when Chimeras showed up,” Sergeant-Major Grazer answered and took a bite from his meal._

__

__

_“Goddammit, those tanks. Did they return already?”_

__

__

_“About an hour ago. Sergeant Montgomery, Lieutenant Morgan and Major Maxson are in the tent too now.”_

__

__

_“Why they didn’t ask us to go with them?” Jones asked from further._

__

__

_“Jarheads,” Whitney said with a mocking voice. “Why to ask help from Army when Marines can obviously ’handle’ assaults themselves, " he added but apologised as he got annoyed look from others._

__

__

_“We are all hungry, tired and annoyed. Don’t take it personally, Whit,” Lieutenant Lowman reassured. The crew continued eating their breakfast and listened the to sounds of war coming from trenches. Lowman glanced at his best friend's wife. “Do you know what they are talking about, Captain?”_

__

__

__

__

_“Probably about Chimera Armor Depot,” Andrea answered, staring towards trenches where most soldiers were fighting at the moment. Days and nights._

__

__

_“There are Ice Camp, plus many others, between us and Armor Depot. We have tried that before.”_

__

__

_Andrea put her coffee cup down to the ground. She wasn’t hungry. “Chase knows it. However, we have to do something to Chimeras. If they are on our way, we can’t get close to artillery guns.”_

__

__

_“Easier said than done,” Wynn murmured, and they saw a group of soldiers returning to headquarters. Nate being among them. He was walking with a severely wounded soldier, helping him to get into the infirmary. Andrea sighed as she stood up and walked to them._

__

__

_“Nate, what happened?” Andrea asked the Sergeant. Nate gave her cheerful look even though he was dead tired, wounded and full of mud. His winterised combat armour and helmet were almost broken too._

__

__

_“Reds just surprised us. Nothing serious,” he said, sounding confident. Andrea stared at her childhood friend and grabbed his hand, hearing how he grunted. Probably because of pain. She glared bloody bandage around his arm and moved her gaze back to him. “I’m alive, Andy._

__

__

_“Go to Dr Adami.”_

__

__

_“C’ mon Andy, this isn’t that serious...”_

__

__

_“Now, First Sergeant,” Andrea raised her voice, looking fiercely at him. “Please, Nate...”_

__

__

_“Okay, ma’am, I will go,” he said before nodding but peeked over her shoulder. “Well, someone isn’t happy either.”  
_

_After he said it, Andrea turned her head and saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring at her. And their owner didn’t look happy._

__

__

_“It seems I have to go. And you...”_

__

__

_“I’ll go to see Dr Adami.”_

_Andrea gestured with her fingers that she would watch him like a hawk. Nate saluted to her as she turned around._

__

__

_“General wants to talk with you,” Roger said firmly and gazed her, scowling._

__

__

_“Morning, Major.” And he didn’t answer, and Andrea knew he was pissed off. She stepped inside a command tent and saw General Chase, Lieutenant Morgan of Intelligence Corps and Gunnery Sergeant Montgomery of Marines standing next to the substantial computer-controlled map. General Chase had his usual white overcoat, which was probably the warmest cloth in Anchorage at the moment._

__

__

_“Morning, General. Sergeant. Lieutenant,” Andrea greeted them by nodding, staying neutral. “You wanted to talk to me, sir?”_

__

__

_“Yes. What do you know about our last mission?”_

__

__

_“Only what I’ve heard. That our attempt to occupy the Caves didn’t achieve success because of Chimeras, my condolences about your losses, Sergeant,” Andrea answered, and during the last sentence, she turned to look at the Marine, who nodded to her politely.  
_

_“I believe we have to do something to this Chimera problem and that’s probably a reason why I am here, sir? We have to destroy Armor Depot?”  
_

_Roger changed his stance nervously next to her. Jackpot. That's why he was pissed off. Chase wanted her to gain intel. General bridled and began to pace around the room, but Andrea saw the little smirk on his face._

__

__

_“Yes, we need to do something. As long as Chimeras are moving around Anchorage and protecting those commie strongholds, we can’t do anything. Our tanks can’t fight against Chimera's laser cannon. Our only weapon against them is locked down in Pentagon’s basement,” General Chase explained, pausing to light his cigar. Andrea had heard that Liberty Prime wasn’t combat-ready. Its weapons systems were offline. Pentagon hadn’t even figured how to get the robot to work. They couldn’t find enough small and powerful power source for it. “That’s why you are here.”_

__

__

_“You want me to infiltrate Chimera Armor Depot, sir?”_

__

__

_“It’s what you do best, Captain.”_

__

__

_“Do we have intel about the base, lieutenant?” Andrea asked and moved her gaze to Lieutenant Morgan. The man was part of counter-intelligence corps, so he knew everything about the area and Chinese troops._

__

__

_“We don’t have a full intel about it, nothing about the size, layout... We only know that Chimeras are repaired and refuelled there. There are probably approximately thirty soldiers. The last troop which did go near the base got shot by laser cannons.”_

__

__

_“I assume we have to destroy their main tanks and Chimeras along with facility too?”_

__

__

_“Yes. What do you suggest, Captain?” Andrea bit her lip. Someone, or a few people in this room, would not like her idea._

__

__

_“I volunteer to go there alone first, sir. Gain intel before we plan our attack.”_

_And of course, she got a look of daggers from someone with icy blue eyes. Chase almost dropped his cigar but held his stance._

__

__

_“Andrea—”_

__

__

_“Major Maxson,” Chase said firmly, and the younger man shut his mouth._

__

__

_“I don’t want to send anyone there before we know more about that base, General,” Andrea stated confidently. “If I go there with others and we’ll be caught either at the Ice Camp or at the Depot. We’ve heard about their interrogation methods. An average soldier can’t stand up it, but I can. Solo infiltration is the best choice for this mission at the moment, sir,” Andrea explained and stared General, who rubbed his chin and walked around the map for a while, thinking._

__

__

_“When do you think you can commence your mission?”_

__

__

_“By afternoon. I should reach Chimera Armor Depot by night. Easier for me.”_

__

__

_“Admitted. However, only to gain intel, Captain. If someone sees you, get the hell out of there. Do not engage with hostile,” Chase said finally, addressing his last order. Agreeing with him, Andrea saluted before leaving and exhaled when she heard someone following her, walking pretty damn quickly in the snow._

__

__

_“You’re not seriously thinking about going there alone?” Roger seethed at her when she walked towards the personnel’s tent, the man following her._

__

__

_“You know, Roger, that decision was made with General Chase. End of the story.”_

__

__

_“Without asking my opinion!”_

__

__

_“Your opinion? Or do you mean your ’permission’? Do I need your opinion or permissions for my missions? Chain-of-Command, Major. General’s order.”  
_

_A few soldiers avoided arguing couple. They knew they had to avoid Maxson’s when they had daggers drawn, barking to each like dogs, or arguing like an old, married couple._

__

__

_“Yes, but I have an opinion about that should we sent you to die, or not.”_

__

__

_“Die? Jesus, Roger, why you are so dramatic? It was my own decision, and General approved it. And I won’t send anyone else in my place. We do know the risks, Major. You won’t change my mind,” Andrea stated as she finally reached the personnel's tent. Corporal Spencer was sleeping in a tent along with few others, waking up because of their argument._

__

__

_“Major, what—” He murmured baffled but startled little bit when a pair of angry icy blue eyes stared daggers at him too._

__

__

_“Get out.”  
_

_Corporal nodded a little frightened and disappeared quickly from the scene. So did two other soldiers. Speedily and quietly as mouses. Roger watched them leaving and then returned his icy blue eyes to Andrea, who's attention was now on her pistols, and he took the gun from her hand._

__

__

_“You’re not serious?” Andrea asked irritated._

__

__

_“I’m talking to you, Captain.”_

__

__

_“Yes, I can hear you, Major, but there isn’t anything you can do at the moment. I’m leaving. End of fucking debate."_

__

__

_“Why are you so goddamn stubborn?”_

__

__

_“Oh, what are you then?” Andrea spatted as she finally turned around to face him, seeing his angry face glaring back at her. “Am I complaining about your missions when they order you to battlefield trenches? No, I don’t.”_

__

__

_“Because you’re always there too.”_

__

__

_“Because we have jobs to do and this is my job,” Andrea stated and gave a stink eye to another soldier who tried to enter the tent. The soldier made U-turn immediately, returning to where he came from, without saying anything. Taking her guns from the table, she made her way towards the tent’s door, but the man stopped her by grabbing her hand. Andrea felt how he pulled her back, pushing her against the wall behind her._

__

__

_“That's what I mean. You’re always putting others ahead of your well being. Like now, you don’t want to take others with you because the risk of getting caught is high. I don’t care if General approved or not. You are not leaving,” Roger scoffed, but Andrea expressed her frustration through grunting. “You have been like this after Lucas—”_

_Andrea snapped immediately. “Don't bring him into this. He has nothing to do with this!”_

_“Do you think it didn't hurt me too? We both felt the same loss.” Andrea swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to keep her emotions still. “And I almost lost you last time when you infiltrated—”_

__

__

_“You can’t always protect me, Roger. I’m soldier, superior, and I have my duties. This is my fucking job! I’m not only your wife here,” Andrea said, hearing artillery guns of Chinese firing at a distance. Roger hit the wall behind her and stared her with his icy blue eyes, his eyes penetrating hers._

__

__

_“I don’t care if you are Captain or General, Andrea. You’re my wife.”_

__

__

_“But I am a soldier here too.” The man seemed to calm down a little bit after his outburst. “And I have duties as you do,” Andrea continued staring him, and Roger sighed while rubbing his bridge of the nose. Finally, they calmed down._

__

__

_“If,” Andrea stressed word and cupped his face with her hands. “If Chase’s nuke tossing robot would be here, in working order, we wouldn’t even have to be here. Hell, this war would have been over years ago. I wasn't sent here to stand aside and watch when others die out there.”_

__

__

_“Andrea, you’re nothing else to your uncle but a tool, like rest of us are,” Roger said now with a more calmer voice. Calmly, but strongly._

__

__

_“I’m not doing this for him, Roger. Fuck him,” Andrea hissed. “I’m doing this for us, for us who are here. For us, who are fighting days and nights to keep those Reds out of our homeland. Every soldier here are in danger, and we can’t take down those artillery guns as long as Chimeras are protecting The Caves,” Andrea reasoned and stroked his cheek gently.  
_

_“And I’m not going there alone. I’m going there to gain intel so we can take care of that place later. They won’t even know that I was there. I’ll be fine.”  
_

_She made it sound so simple. Roger kissed her hand and stared at her wistfully._

__

__

_“Maybe I should...”_

__

__

_“Your squad can assault the factory after I’ve returned with the intel, okay? I’ll be back by tomorrow morning.”_

__

__

_“If you don’t come back, I’ll personally knock the door of Depot and kill everyone there.”_

__

__

_“I'll be back. Remember, I still have a promise to fulfil,” Andrea reminded. “I think Dr Amadi said that those Aurora Borealis are visible tomorrow night.”_

__

__

_Roger smiled little in turn. “Just come back safely.”_

__

__

_Andrea pressed a light kiss on his lips and felt how the man rested his forehead on hers. “They can’t catch the silver bullet that easily.”_

__

__

__

__

xxxxx

_“Are you two done, sir?” Lowman asked, keeping his eyes in the book as Roger returned to the campfire. “Half of the camp ran away. It’s dangerous to keep you guys together,” Lowman said dryly while switching page._

_“Yeah, like you wouldn’t know anything about marriage.”_

__

_“At least I’m not under wife's thumb.” Lowman tried to keep his straight face while Roger took the book from him and hit his second-in-command with it._

__

__

_“Who said you could read my books, Brian? I should give you a note because of stealing.”_

__

__

_“Hah. Who’s misusing his authority,” Lowman stated with a mocking tone and was ready to get another hit. Roger shook his head and gave the book back to him._

__

__

_“It’s a good book. I want it back in one piece, Brian,” Roger said as he left and saw Nate sitting at the chair next to the medical tent, staring to further. Roger noticed he stared Andrea, who was now discussing with Sergeant Morgan._

__

__

_Nate asked about her when Roger approached him. “She’s going there, isn’t she, sir?”_

__

__

_“I tried to talk to her but...”_

__

__

_She had already changed her winterised combat armour and clothes under it to her black infiltration suit. It protected her from hypothermia and had high-level ballistic polymer weave. All courtesy of those top-ranking equipment went to Pentagon. Though Roger despited Pentagon after Fort Marleen, he was somehow grateful that they gave her best equipment what they had in their hands. He knew that was selfish. All the soldiers should have the best equipment they had. But she was Secretary of Defense’s pride._

__

__

_And most importantly, she was his wife._

__

_“Well, she is like… She is Taurus, sir. Stubborn, smart, trustworthy, honest.”_

__

__

_“It seems you have fallen for your wife’s zodiacism too, First Sergeant,” Roger stated, raising his eyebrow in wonderment._

__

__

_“I heard her talking with Andrea about zodiacism on the phone. Be careful that she doesn't fall for it too. You know, soon she starts practising palm reading, uses mood rings and other stuff like that,” Nate said but stopped when he saw Major's baffled look. “Just kidding, sir.”_

__

__

_“Don’t give me a heart attack, Nate,” the older man stated but frowned when he heard General talking to someone through the radio. Seeing how Andrea stood at the doorway too, listening to it._

__

__

_“What it is?” Roger asked her when he reached the doorway. Trio saw General with Montogomery standing next to the radio station and heard sounds of gunshots from another side of the line. General ordered another soldier to make contact with higher-ups._

__

__

_Two of their squads called for help. Captain Hadfield and Lieutenant Bringmann. They had been sent to occupy nearby abandoned mining town, close to enemy lines, but seemingly it didn't go well. Not even two squads weren't strong enough._

__

__

_A soldier turned to look over his shoulder, lowering the phone slightly as he spoke. “Pentagon says it’s too dangerous—”_

__

__

_“Give me that,” Chase said, taking a phone. “This is General Chase; two of our best are there. We can’t lose—” he continued, but seemingly someone spoke over him at the phone. Judging by the look on his face, the outcome wasn’t good as his pale face looked almost white now. He clenched his teeth together, looking angry and smashed the phone back down._

__

__

_“We didn’t get clearance, sir? To help them?” Montogomery asked. General didn’t answer anything which told everyone that Sergeant’s guess was right. “Like they would know anything that’s happening here.”_

__

__

_“Sir, the backup?”_

__

__

_It was Captain Hadfield question through radio, and the man sounded broken and given up. No wonder. They were on their own._

__

__

_“Captain, you’re on your own. Pentagon said there are too many Chimera’s at the mine, and you’re behind enemy lines; we can’t send backup—”_

__

__

_Roger couldn’t believe it, but the mining area was swarming with Chimera’s and Reds. It would be a suicide mission without backup from the Air Force, but airstrike could kill the rest of the survivors. But they couldn’t leave them there. Then he noticed that someone didn’t stand next to him anymore, turning around quickly as he could._

__

__

_“Andrea, no! Don’t!” Roger shouted in terror before her, but she was already gone._

__

__

xxxxx

_Forests of Anchorage were almost destroyed after ten years of war. Not many trees or hills to protect the soldiers. But there was something that even war couldn't destroy or change — the snow. More snow fell from the sky, covering everything with a white blanket. Andrea ran through snowy forests towards the mining area, stumbling onto hidden roots of a tree a few times. She didn’t know could she be there in time or too late. Only knowing that man who led the whole U.S. military didn’t care about those who fought and gave their lives for this country. General Chase and Roger wouldn’t be thrilled about her decision, Roger specifically._

__

_Finally, after running whole way to the mining area, she reached the cliffs next to it and saw two Red soldiers standing near the edge of the cliff. After catching her breath, she made her move before they were able to see her. Kicking first unaware soldier down from the cliff, she took down another with her knife, stabbing him to death. Andrea saw Captain Hadfield and Lieutenant Bringmann fighting at the bottom of the mining area, facing a herd of Reds. There were only a handful of their squad members alive, trying to make their way back to the entrance of the mining area. However, the gate was already re-occupied by Reds. Andrea cussed a little and climbed down from the cliff. This could end up badly, but she couldn’t just stand at the headquarters._

__

__

_“What’s the situation of the entrance?” Bringmann yelled after killing one of the hostiles and looked at Hadfield. Captain was the only one with working T-45 power armour._

__

__

_“It’s full— ” He witnessed how one of his own got shot by the enemy, right next to him. “Fuck! Entrance is nearby, but it is full of Reds, hiding inside the building,” Hadfield answered and got a few bullets hit to his power armour._

__

__

_“There is too many of them!” Second Lieutenant Hines exclaimed._

__

__

_“We’ll never make it to the entrance if it’s—”_

 _This time none of Hadfield’s subordinates weren’t shot, but the sound of 10mm pistols surprised him. The Reds did not use them._

__

__

_Andrea shot two hostile soldiers with pistols, knocking down two more with hand to hand. Hearing hostiles above her on the roof, she opened a window, and with one easy movement, she climbed on top of the perimeter effortlessly and kicked hostile with a flying kick. Landing back on her feet, she hit another man with her elbow and threw him down from the perimeter._

__

__

_She glanced remaining U.S. Soldiers, how they were doing, and barely avoided surprise attack of the Red herself. She engaged in hand-to-hand combat with two soldiers, who tried to get to her within close range — disarming another soldier from his weapons, using him as a balance point as she kicked another soldier down from the roof. Despite her effort, disarmed enemy soldier smashed her down, and Andrea hit her head and back against the hard steel surface. The enemy unholstered his second gun from his boot, and Andrea saw how he pointed it with her and fired a bullet into her chest._

__

__

_If it weren’t for her suit’s ballistic polymer weave, she would be dead by now. Ignoring the feeling of ‘like being hit with a sledgehammer’ Andrea kicked the man down and instantly unholstered her 10mm pistol, shooting two bullets into his head._

__

__

_The woman breathed heavily for a moment, grunting as she felt pain lingering on her chest. She had possibly more than two broken ribs. Her body told her to stand down, take it slow as it trembled like a leaf in the wind. But she couldn’t. Others needed help. However, the sound of the P-80 fighter jets echoed through the skies, and she listened to skies for a few seconds. Thinking was she hearing her own._

__

__

_Explosion, however, cut off her thoughts, and she realised that Reds were shooting other U.S. soldiers with grenade launchers. Andrea witnessed them killing Bringmann while he protected his Corporal, who got still got hit. They were outnumbered, and yet, so close the perimeter. Andrea ran towards them after jumping down from perimeter, ignoring her pain and took assault rifle from the ground. Other soldiers tried to deal with incoming Reds while aiding severely wounded Corporal. Andrea saw hostile soldier reloading his grenade launcher, raising it towards injured soldiers and Second Lieutenant Hines who tried to help them._

__

__

_As she failed to shoot a man with an assault rifle, Andrea called soldiers by their ranks. Noises coming from the sky dampened her voice, and at the same time, the Red pulled from the trigger of the grenade launcher.  
_

_“No!”_

__

__

xxxxx

Once again Andrea woke up before explosion, gasping, waking up others with her scream. Yet again, she apologised from others and left from the quarters. Swearing mentally, she collected her stuff and walked away from the sleeping area. The airship was quiet as usual during midnight. Maybe patrolling soldiers and those who couldn’t sleep either were awake. Like Brandis. He sat in the Mess Hall, reading the old book when Andrea appeared there.

“Morning, sir.”Brandis gave her calm and friendly smile. He had shaved off his beard and cut his hair. He looked brighter and younger, but an only a little bit.

“Here as usual. Nightmares?” Brandis stated and gave her a knowing look. He faced the same problems as she did. Nightmares.

“Again,” Andrea said, rubbing her face. “I’m so full of them. Why our conscience has to remind us about our failures and problems, instead of leaving us alone?”

“Hmm. I think because we try to bury them deep inside us, and therefore, our conscience can bring them back up. Reminding us of something that we are trying to forget. That’s why I am sitting here, with this book and you. Once again,” Brandis stated and gestured the book.

Andrea snorted. “Stupid conscience doesn’t have a sleeping schedule, huh? Have you slept any at all?”

“Few hours. Not much. Maybe it is good that Cade doesn’t let me go down there.”

“At this rate, he will deny field from me too,” Andrea murmured. They were both probably losing their mind and having more nightmares because of their time up there. They both belonged to the battlefield, not up here.

“Well, we can’t block our memories. We wanted to remember them or not. They are there. They’re like saved into our minds. Like we do save something into our terminal’s hard drive,” Brandis said while changing the page of his book.

_’Memories… Saved into our minds. Like into hard drive.’_

Andrea gasped and hit her forehead. Paladin gave her a confused look. “I have been so stupid.”

“What?”

“I have to go,” Andrea said suddenly and stood up. Before she left, she squeezed his hand and thanked him, leaving perplexed Paladin there as she disappeared from the Mess Hall.

xxxxx

Arthur was at the Observation Deck, reading reports. As usual. One of those who couldn’t sleep. He turned around as Andrea came down the stairs.

“Elder. I would like to change a few words with you if I may?” Andrea said politely after nodding. Arthur stared her and then nodded back without saying a word. “I think I have found a way to learn something about the Institute. Maybe.”

Andrea didn’t keep her hopes up.

“What do you mean, Knight?”

“Kellogg. I took a piece of artificial brain from his head. Maybe there is someone who can read or examine it. Like holotape and terminal,” Andrea explained. “I think… my friends would be able to help us. Maybe. They know this city better than I do.”

“I suggest that you gather your equipment and head there,” Arthur said finally, and Andrea nodded.

“I have everything I need, sir.”

“Not now, Knight. At the morning." After a sigh, he walked to her, closing folder in his hand. “I order you to go to sleep immediately.”

“I can’t sleep. When I am only dreaming about failures and horrors.”

“I do know what you are going through. Ask Cade sleeping pills if needed. But I need my soldiers to be at their best when I am sending them down there.”

Andrea looked at him.

“Do you use those sleeping pills yourself, sir?” Andrea asked, without moving her gaze from his.

“Return here at the 0800, soldier,” Arthur commanded, evading her question and Andrea nodded finally. She gave him a little smile, wanting to kiss him, but that wasn’t possible where they stood.

“I just sleep better next to you,” Knight whispered and was about to leave from the Command Deck. 

“Likewise.” Arthur stared her but cleared his throat. “Andrea.” 

She gave him a pondering look and saw him taking something from his pocket, telling her to open her hand. The woman did as he suggested and felt him putting there something small and light. However, she scratched the tip of her nose once again when she realised what it was — a key.

“If it helps, you can sleep in my room,” Arthur stated while glancing behind her, making sure there wasn't anyone at the Command Deck with them. Andrea smiled before thanking him. 

Moron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 1. This chapter is the writer's own personal favourite. I have to admit it, I fell for Roger _before_ Fallout 76 was out, or when we even knew about it (?) just by simply writing out about him, giving him a character and persona, but after the game was out and I heard his holotapes, my mind just blew up. It was like 'what, did Bethesda read my mind and .doc-documents because this is exactly what I imagined him being like.' 
> 
> And I fell him so hard that he's now my #1 Brotherhood man lmao. 
> 
> ~~If someone noticed, he's a Major here...shh~~  
>     
> 2\. If you noticed, I posted five chapters in a row. I apologise. I did it to speed up my story and plot, as you can see, _Dangerous Minds_ missions happens now, after twenty chapters. I'm deeply sorry about the delay, but I had to create a strong bond between my Sole and Danse/Arthur before I can unleash my angsty story. Let's just say, fillers are over now. If you're still there, thank you! ^^ 
> 
> 3\. There will be for now multiple POV in the story, I'm sorry about that too if it's confusing. I can't tell everything from Andrea's perspective.
> 
> Thank you for reading (all these five chapters haha)!


	21. The Memory Cocoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea and Danse visit Diamond City and Goodneighbor, hoping they could gain intel about the Institute, but they end up gaining intel about someone else too.
> 
> _Dangerous Minds_ -mission.

Fenway Park. Full of shanty homes and stands. Working lights. Clean water. The same place which had given Andrea so much entertainment and happiness was now home of Commonwealth’s people. However, this time, Andrea felt peace while looking at the view. Paladin gazed city for a moment, sighing deeply, stating it was sad how they had to live inside the old stadium, fearing rest of the world around it. Well, they were survivors. Andrea snorted as she heard a name _Blue_ and saw Piper standing at the end of stairs. No hiding from her now.

“You’re not going anywhere before you give me that interview! You have escaped now like five times after— And what the hell happened to your vault suit?” Piper added a little annoyed while soldiers and Dogmeat reached her.

“What if you interview me right away, while we eat at the Power Noodle? The bill is on me, Piper. Oh, this is Paladin Danse, my sponsor and superior. Piper Wright, reporter of Publick Occurrences,” Andrea introduced Danse to Piper and vice versa.

“Care to give an interview about Brotherhood, Paladin?” Piper asked while greeting Dogmeat.

“I’m not a fan of press, civilian.” 

“Too bad. Hey, are there other good-looking soldiers like you who could—” Andrea rubbed the bridge of her nose, and Piper hummed, thinking. “Sorry. I didn’t know you two were together. Nice catch, Blue.” 

_“Piper,”_ Andrea started, and reporter laughed mischievously.

“So, MacCready didn’t fool around. You did join the Brotherhood, huh? Have you given up your own free will for your Elder?” Piper asked and looked back to Andrea as they walked towards Power Noodles.

“No, I haven’t. I’ll walk my path.” 

“Wow. I thought you soldiers were all full of rules and orders?” 

“I meant by walking my path that I can still make my own decisions. Also, they respect them,” Andrea said while Danse approached the Power Noodle and it’s bartender faster than they did, pondering what those strange noises coming from old Protectron were.

_“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?”_

“Robot. Identify yourself.”

_“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?”_

“Sounds like an Asian language... wait for a second... maybe it’s Chinese!” Danse exclaimed. Andrea sighed and whispered that it wasn’t Chinese, but Paladin didn’t hear her.

“All right, robot, you can drop the act. Whom are you working for? What’s your mission here?” 

“Danse...”

“You might think you’re smart, but if you step out of line, I’ll melt you into slag. I’ve got my eyes on you,” Danse said finally.

“This is what I meant by _giving up your own free will_. Do you want to end up like that? Do they shout to the toaster too?” Piper asked. Andrea rubbed her combat helmet and lifted it again as it almost covered half of her face. She needed to find smaller helmet.

“Piper, it’s not like that. He’s just cautious on the foreign ground.” 

“No. It’s just like that. You should leave before something happens,” Piper gave a bit of advice before walking to the bar and ordered three noodle cups. 

_‘You don't even know….’_

xxxxx

“So like we agreed back then, your life story in print. You ready?” Piper took out her notebook and pen. They had just finished their lunch at the Power Noodles. “So, I know you’re from Vault and time before the war. How did you survive there two centuries?”

“We were frozen. The Vault-Tec told us that pods were there for decontamination, but they wanted to do experiments. Effects of long-term cryogenic suspended animation on unsuspecting test subjects.” 

“That’s horrifying and little interesting, but not unexpected. Typical Vault-Tec and their experiments,” Piper stated. It seems she knew things. More than Andrea did. “What did you do before the War?” 

“I was in another war. I was a soldier.” 

“Why I’m not surprised? Tell me. What happened? ”

“What happened? We fought, we won, or we thought we won, but we lost anyway when bombs fell. I thought we did it for our freedom, the United States and her people, our culture and history. The American way of life, but that hardly matters anymore,” Andrea bridled.

“From where you’re standing, I guess it doesn’t,” Piper said. “Tell me. The world back then. What was it like?” 

“Skies without radstorms, changing four seasons, clean streets, signing birds, picnics at the park, ice cream trucks, baseball, American football, airshows in the Air Bases, homes with a bunch of silly appliances, friendly neighbours… or mostly friendly, sometimes older women stalked my husband and I, gossiping about us at the cafe.” Andrea chuckled while explaining her view of pre-war life. Pre-war life, her life before Fort Marleen. “My marriage was the most important thing in my life.” 

“Do you know what happened to your husband?” 

“I think he died shortly after the Great War,” Andrea said quickly, staring into space. Thinking her now-deceased spouse. “He was my greatest love, but now he is just a memory.” 

Last words came out as a whisper as she tried to hold her tears. Dogmeat poked Andrea’s arm with his snout, like trying to comfort her. He was the only one who sensed her feelings. He has comforted her since the day they met. 

“But even if he’s gone… I’ll carry on. When I was fighting with my cancer, I told him he should keep on living even if I would die. It was my wish, and he did it. Maybe it’s my turn now,” the woman sniffed and exhaled. “I miss him terribly.” 

“I’m sorry, Blue if I asked about him. Sometimes I’m too enthusiastic with these interviews,” the reporter apologised. Andrea sniffed and tried to stop the tears which rushed into her eyes. Danse didn’t need to see this.

_“What is this? A soldier crying in public?”_

Women realised who it was, gazing each other horrified when they remembered that Paladin was with them, and they had no idea what would be his reaction — knowing Brotherhood, not good. Like in slow motion, both women jumped from their chair, Piper running to Nick and Andrea, just in the nick of time, caught Paladin’s arm before he took a gun from his hip.

“Paladin...”

“What are you doing, soldier? That is a synth!” Paladin snarled and tried to take his weapon, but Andrea held his hand still.

“Good point,” Nick said behind Piper, staring them with his yellow eyes. Andrea was about to say something to Danse but noticed that people had gathered around them, including Diamond City Security.

“Um, Paladin?” The security had gathered around soldiers, guards now aiming them with their weapons. “I think we are outnumbered here, sir.” 

Danse scoffed as he realised what happened and moved his attention to Piper. “Why are you protecting _it_?”

“He’s a resident of Diamond City.” 

“He? It’s a synth! Institute’s handiwork.” 

“Nick Valentine is a resident of Diamond City, like miss Wright said,” one of the guards spoke this time. “And we have a privilege to protect residents of this city.” 

Danse gave them a disbelief stare and then moved his gaze to Knight in front of him. “Did you knew?” 

“Nick was the one who helped me to find Kellogg. He’s a detective of Diamond City I told about.” 

“That is… _a detective?_ ”

“Hm, I thought my fedora and trench coat would be enough to give someone a hint but obviously not,” Nick said, and Andrea scowled this time, giving detective ‘don’t’-look.

“Have you all lost your mind?” Danse yelled at the guards.

“Diamond City Security has shot every animal who has come here, either the first generation or third generation synths. Everyone expect Nick. We trust him, and he lives here. You and Brotherhood wanted it or not,” Piper answered.

“Unbelievable. You know what Institute can do—” 

“Yes, _we_ do! Unlike you, who came here from Capital Wasteland, we have a first-hand experience what the Institute can do! So don’t come here to tell us what they can—” 

“Enough!” Andrea shouted suddenly. “Piper, we know that you, and all people of Commonwealth, fear Institute more than nobody does in this country. Danse, Nick has been here over a hundred years. He’s a detective of this city and Brotherhood can’t do anything about it.” 

Rubbing his bridge of the nose with his exoskeleton hand, thinking, Danse raised his hand as a sign of giving up. Finally, thinking for a while, security lowered their weapons too.

“I think we are good now,” Nick stated. “So why were you crying, doll?” 

“I thought someone,” Andrea looked at reporter. “Should we continue that interview? I hope you won’t write about what just happened.” 

“I believe whole Diamond City knows about that by now, but maybe, krmh.” Piper cleared her throat. “Let’s see. You have seen Boston before the war and after it. Have things changed a lot?” 

“Well, I can blow up old highways anytime I want,” Andrea chuckled. “Leave that out. But honestly, after seeing how everyone tries to survive and tries to rebuild the world? It gives me hope, and I think people have a chance to be now happier than before the war.” 

“That’s surprisingly inspired, Blue. We’re quoting that. For the last part of our interview, I did like to do something different. I was hoping you could make a statement to Diamond City directly. I know you’re looking for your godson. What would you say to someone out there who’s lost a loved one, but might be too scared, or too numb to the world, to look for them?” 

Andrea thought for a moment what to say. “No matter how much you want to give up, don’t. You have to have hope. That you’ll see them again, or at least, that you’ll know the truth.” 

“Thanks, Blue. That’s everything. It’s going to take some time to put this all together, but I think your story is going to give Commonwealth plenty to talk about,” Piper hummed pleased. “Can I ask, what did bring you here, Blue? We haven’t seen you here in weeks.” 

“Oh, wait,” Andrea stated while searching a specific object from her pockets and gave implant to Nick. “I found this from Kellogg’s body after re-visiting Fort Hagen. Do you have an idea who could help us?” 

“Yes,” Nick said immediately. “I have an idea, or more precisely, I know someone who can do something about this. Doctor Amari.” 

Andrea grunted as she facepalmed herself. Of course. Scientist of Goodneighbor. Oh, thank goodness, they had Nick.

“To Goodneighbor then,” Andrea declared. Nick kept his stern face, his artificial lips staying straight. “Or...?” 

”No, no. I should go there first before you guys. It would be better for you to travel without a synth by your side,” the detective stated and stood up.

He was right. Andrea pondered something for a moment and glanced a dog next to her. “Take Dogmeat with you.” 

“You’re not seriously considering that? Kid, I have survived out there over one hundred years. I think I can manage without Dogmeat.” 

“You said that you have worked with him before. Right, boy?” Andrea asked the dog. “Take him with you, Nick. He’s like one of those boys of _Baker Street Irregulars.”_

A synth rolled his yellow eyes as Andrea said ‘please’. Finally, he gave up and called Dogmeat before leaving. Andrea heard how reporter sighed.

“You know, Blue. If one of your new friends finds out that you have synth as a friend, well, you still have a small chance to run,” Piper suggested as Nick and Dogmeat left and glared Danse.

“It would be treason more likely. Well, I could be killed for that, but I did what was necessary to find Shaun, and I will continue doing so,” Andrea stated, turning around on bar chair. “Hm, while we wait, I’ll give a little visit to the barber,” she added and walked toward barbershop.

Piper watched after her, seeing her walking to John and greeting him friendly. Then the reporter moved her gaze to Paladin. “If Blue gets into trouble because of this, I’ll give a little visit to the Airport. I have connections.” 

“I’m not going to hurt her, civilian.” 

“You better don’t.”

xxxxx

“Safeties off. I don’t like the look of this place one bit,” Danse said immediately after seeing the Goodneighbor and glared the residents.

_‘Exactly what I thought he would say...’_

“Danse, just let me do the talking. I know these people.” Andrea touched his exoskeleton arm and grinned as she saw MacCready walking towards Daisy’s Discount. She suggested Danse follow her and walked to shop with him, town’s guardians staring Paladin steadily. Before she was able to call RJ, she heard another voice.

“Auntie!” 

That was the voice which Andrea wanted to hear. She crouched down to hug a boy who ran to her. “Did you come here to pick up dad? Are you going to blow up more places of the bad guys? Where have you been? What are you wearing?” 

“Slow down, kid. No, I’m not going to blow up things today. Though I still kicked asses of Gunners on our way here,” Andrea explained, and Duncan gasped. Andrea realised what she said.

“A bad word!”

“Hey, boss. Nice to see you too. And _ass_ isn’t a bad word.” MacCready stated as he appeared into the street and glared Danse. “Oh look, the first tin can has arrived here.” 

“Butt. I kicked their butts,” Andrea corrected, ignoring scowling Danse and RJ, who kept the staring contest going.

_“Butts!”_ Duncan said again to his father and Andrea giggled. How much she had missed those two. “Where have you been, auntie?” 

“Uh,” Andrea thought a few seconds. “I have been inside of that flying, big airship.” 

“That which flew through the skies? Awesome,” Duncan said excitedly. “Did it eat you?” 

“Yes, it did, like that whale from Pinocchio did. I have been inside that whale for almost one month and then, _buff_ , I came out.” 

“Did _Monstro_ sneeze you out?” The boy pondered. Andrea let out a loud laugh.

“Yes, literally. This big and strong fella lives there too.” Andrea gestured towards Danse. “But it is a friendly whale.” 

“I hope that the whale doesn’t cause harm.” Someone with a rough voice said. Andrea looked towards the figure and recognised it as a Hancock, Nick standing behind him with Dogmeat.

“I assume Nick told you what we are doing here?” Andrea asked from a ghoul while MacCready told Duncan to return to his room.

“Yeah, he did. Look, I’m always happy to help you, sis, but I’m not a fan of assisting Brotherhood, but I do know we share the same enemy. The Institute. If this helps you guys get closer them, closer to bring them down, then it’s my benefit to help you guys with your problem,” Hancock said. “I know you can handle yourself, sunshine, but I’m not sure about that tin can.” 

Andrea heard how Danse almost growled behind her. _‘Oh, boy...’_

“What took you so long? I thought walking from Diamond City to here would take less than four hours. Well, _except_ if there was trouble.” Nick stared wound on Andrea’s leg. “That wasn’t there when I last time saw you, kid.” 

“Gunners. However, let’s talk about that other time. Next stop, Memory Den,” Andrea stated evenly. She smiled at Duncan and waved at him before leaving, feeling warmth and love for him when he ran to her, hugging her leg and told she was his hero.

For a moment, Andrea thought someone who would be his age now — still feeling a deep feeling of sadness in her heart. The grief which revived whenever she thought about him. The feeling that would never go away.

The feeling every mother was afraid of.

xxxxx

Before the Great War, Memory Den had been once a small theatre, but a popular one as it was next to the old hotel. Andrea gazed those so-called _cocoons_ in the lounge and touched one of them, thinking should she use one of them someday. Maybe not. Knight shook her head as she noticed familiar-looking man inside the machine. Wearing sunglasses and farmer clothes this time. _‘Yeah, I see you.’_

“Well, well. Mister Valentine. I thought you had forgotten about little ole’ me,” a blond woman in her forties said, resting in her red rococo-chair and gazed at her visitors.

“May have walked out from Den, Irma, but I’d never walk out on you.” 

“Hm. Amari’s downstairs, you big flirt.” Irma winked at Nick who gestured others to follow him downstairs. Danse seemed to be little suspicious about this but kept his calm, even though he wasn’t a fan of synth, mercenary and ghoul being with them.

“Doctor Amari,” Hancock called the woman as they reached downstairs and the woman turned around.

“Mayor.” Amari glanced other people with him. “I take this isn’t a social call?” 

“We need a memory dig, Amari, but it’s not gonna be easy. The perp, Kellogg, is already cold on the floor,” Nick explained, and the woman huffed.

“Are you all mad or do you keep me as some kind of sorcerer? Putting aside the fact that you’re asking me to defile a corpse, you do realise that the memory simulators require intact, LIVING brains to function?” 

“This dead brain had inside knowledge of the Institute. The most significant scientific secret of the Commonwealth. You need this, and so do we, Amari.” 

“Fine, if it’s about the Institute... I’ll take a look, but no guarantees. Do you have it with you?” 

Andrea took an implant from her pocket and gave it to the doctor.

“What is this? This thing isn’t a brain! It is, wait, that’s the hippocampus. And thing attached to it. A neural interface?” 

“Kellogg mentioned that the Institute created mechanical augmentations at some point,” Andrea recalled.

“I’m not surprised. This is made by the Institute. From what I’ve seen, all Institute technology has similar architecture. Even third generations synths. A synth component, for example. Metallic implant in their neck,” Amari explained and pointed her own back of the neck. “If we’re lucky, Nick could be compatible. But even if this works, mister Valentine would be taking on a tremendous amount of risk. We’re talking about wiring something to his brain.” 

“Don’t worry about me, Amari. Let’s do it,” Nick said confidently, and Andrea moved her gaze to him. “We got your godson on the line, Andrea. That’s worth of the risk. I’m just an old garbage synth.” 

Stiff-necked synth. Amari gestured Nick to sit down and began to attach the implant into him. “Let’s see here. I need you to keep talking to me, mister Valentine. Any slight change in your cognitive functions could be dire. Are you feeling any different?” 

“There is a lot of flashes… static… I can’t make sense of any it, doctor.” 

“That’s what I was afraid of. It appears the Institute has one last failsafe. There’s a lock on the memories in the implant,” Amari said after finishing her task. “The implant encoding all the mnemonic activity in the hippocampus. Think of it as computer encryption. And we don’t need a password. Let’s see. A single mind wouldn’t be able to crack it, but what if we used two?” The woman suggested and pointed another cocoon.

Andrea knew what she meant and glanced over her shoulder, seeing Danse’s firm and concerned look. “If we want to find the Institute, Paladin, then we do what we have to do. It includes this, sir. I’m ready.” 

“We load both you and mister Valentine into memory cocoons. Run your cognitive functions in parallel. He will act as host, and your consciousness drives through whatever memories we can find.”

Amari walked to her terminal after Andrea nodded before she sat down inside memory cocoon.

“ _Knight_ ,” Danse called her. Andrea gave him a little smile.

“Don’t worry, sir. This isn’t my first time as a lab rat.” 

“See you on the other side, Sherlock,” Nick said as he sat down to another machine.

“I’ve always wanted to stay in everlasting limbo with a synth.” 

“We could keep it up until an end of the world, icicle. Though, maybe we missed it already.” 

“Sun hasn’t exploded yet,” Andrea smirked while Amari put some kind headband to her head, explaining something about it but Andrea did not understand. Science wasn’t her strongest area of expertise. 

After the memory cocoon’s cover had lowered down, Amari spoke, “Initiating brain-wave migration between the transplant and the host. Mnemonic activity coming from the transplant. We’re going to load you into strongest memories we can find. Just hold on!” 

xxxxx

_The first memory which Andrea experienced as a Kellogg, was a moment from his childhood. He was sitting on his bed, reading old comic books as he listened to the radio with his… mother? Kellogg’s mother praised him for being the only a man in the house and gave him .44 revolver. Saying it was the only thing that would protect him in this cruel world and how he needed to learn how to use it. Kellogg promised that he wouldn’t let his mom down as Andrea stared familiar-looking magnum in his hands. Still trying to get used to the feeling of living someone else’s memories._  
 _In the second memory, Kellogg was already an adult. He was with his wife and daughter, discussing with his spouse about their new life in the city, the latter one being little unsure about it. Andrea noticed Kellogg taking his pistol and showing it to his wife, stating it would keep them alive. Part of her felt sadness, and maybe regret when she watched Kellogg picking up his baby girl. How he tickled her and laughed with her._

_After seeing Kellogg’s third memory, where someone’s voice inside his head told he was a loser, how he fucked up things, caused his family’s death by that, part of Andrea felt relief. At least he was with them now. Maybe she rescued him after all by killing him._

_The fourth memory was situated in an old pub. Kellogg sat on the red chair, drinking his liquor. Two wastelanders were standing in front of him, asking for his services. He was now mercenary. No wife or child in his life. Nothing to protect. Nothing about the Institute either._

_The fifth memory, however, had something. They were getting closer. Kellogg was in a room with a woman and first generations synths. According to their discussion, Kellogg wanted to work for them, but they weren’t interested as he had messed up their ground operations before and a woman ordered synths to kill him. However, Kellogg shot the first-generation synths easily, and the woman was left alone with a man and his gun. She welcomed him to the Institute, stating that they had been interested in him after what happened at the Capital. Whatever that meant._

_Andrea shivered as she recognised the place in the next memory. Vault 111. Kellogg was there with two Institute scientist, a few first generations synths with them. One of scientist hacked Vault’s terminal while Kellogg walked towards Nate and Andrea._

_“Open it,” Kellogg commanded. As the pod opened, Nate coughed few times, holding Shaun in his arms. Andrea felt her stomach twist. The one she had tried so hard—and failed—to save was about to die once again. This was not the same thing as seeing dreams, or flashbacks, about this moment; she had to relive it through Kellogg. Nate asked ‘where they save now’. They weren’t. A scientist offered her help, wanting to take the baby from him._

_“Go to hell. I’m not giving you Shaun!”_  


_Andrea tried to stop Kellogg from lifting his pistol, but she had no control over his body in the memory. All that she was able to do was to watch as Kellogg, and she, shot Nate coldblooded. No, Kellogg shot him, she didn’t. Kellogg ordered a woman to take Shaun and turned towards Andrea._

_“At least we have a backup. Freeze her.”_

_The memory altered suddenly, and Andrea noticed herself, or Kellogg most likely, being in his apartment and heard Travis speaking on the radio. The man cleaned his gun while the boy— A dark-haired boy sat on the floor and played with the toys. Shaun? Could it be? He looked like Nate when he was a child. Suddenly Kellogg pointed his pistol toward the doorway as a man in long leather coat appeared from his front door. Somehow figure looked familiar. Andrea had seen that coat somewhere before._

_“Kellogg.” This man’s voice was stoic and cold. Like he wouldn’t have any feelings._

_“It’s okay, Shaun,” Kellogg said to the boy as he got little startled. “One of these days you’re going to get your head blown off, X6. Just bargain in here like that.”_

_“Minimising my exposure to civilians is a priority—”_

_“Forget I said anything. So, what’s the big crisis this time?” Kellogg asked as he stood up._

_“New orders for you. One of our scientists has left the Institute. He’s gone rogue. Doctor Brian Virgil. We know he’s hiding in the Glowing Sea. Here’s his file.”_

_“Wow. Some heads are going to roll for this. Capture and return or just elimination?”_

_“Your only mission is to locate and eliminate Virgil. He was working on a highly classified program.”_

_“No, kidding. One of the top BioSciense boys. Damn. So, I guess you’re taking the kid back with you,” Kellogg stated as he browsed files and another man nodded. Through his eyes, Andrea recognised one word on the paper — F.E.V._

_“You’re taking me home to my father?” Shaun asked while he stood up. Father? What did he mean by that?_

_“Yes. Stand next to me and hold still,” the man commanded. “Kellogg, there is one thing. Vault 111 opened again.”_

_“The mother?”_

_“No. Someone else. You have to leave from Diamond City. Immediately. She’s coming after you and believe me; you don’t want that. X6-88, ready to Relay with Shaun.”_

_Shaun said goodbyes to Kellogg before he and a man in leather coat disappeared from the scene into thin air with two blue flashes._

“Teleportation. Now it all makes sense. Nobody’s found the entrance to Institute because there IS no entrance. Let me pull you out of there. Wait,” the doctor stated, sounding surprised. “There are memories left.” 

_Andrea witnessed herself being in Fort Hagen’s command centre. Before she and Nick arrived there. Kellogg was staring her and Nick through Fort Hagen’s security camera as they made their way toward his whereabouts._

_’I knew it was a mistake to leave her alive. We were fool to assume that she was Shaun’s mother as her pod’s information stated she was ’Nora Jensen.’ We kept her alive all these years while Nora Jensen died with the others. She was in the wrong pod. We left someone else alive. Someone more dangerous. Andrea Maxson. A war hero. Pentagon’s favourite soldier. Wife of Roger Maxson, a man who founded Brotherhood of Steel. I was cocky enough to assume that Wasteland and its dangers could handle some kind pre-war war veteran. And now, she’s knocking my door. Coursers can’t do much to her but he can.” _

_Kellogg continued staring the duo through the monitor._

_’At least I know those Institute bastards will soon get what’s coming to them, too. If she found me, they won’t be able to hide from her for long. I understand that kind of vindictiveness.’_

_Next and the last memory was about Kellogg’s final moments. After a few minutes close-quarter-combat fight with Andrea, Kellogg tried to take a pistol from her holster. Woman hit his head with her own and flip kicked him into the chest. It sent him flying and crashing against the workshop._

_“Your kick broke something inside me… One hell of a kick, silver bullet. You kicked me to the heart, same place where I shot—”_

His last memory was a view of vault dweller, who stared him with her stoic, yet bloodthirsty eyes before she unholstered her gun and shot him without hesitation.

They were nothing alike, but yet they were the same.

After the memory program ended, the only person who Andrea could think about was Nora. She should have been inside that pod instead of her. Only because of the Vault’s mistake, Andrea was there instead of her. It was unfair.

Knight opened the cocoon’s door by force and left, though Amari tried to calm her. They had done something that Amari hadn’t tested before; she was unsure what kind of side-effects this could cause. Andrea wrenched herself free of her grip and power walked out of the building, not listening to Paladin, nor Nick. Was it too much asked to be left alone just for a moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hola! You guys doing okay? I'm okay, I think...
> 
> Yeah, say goodbyes to your secret, Andrea. Damn you, Kellogg. :D
> 
> About the mission itself, back in days when Fallout 4 was released, I had no intention to buy it. But a few months after it, I ended up watching a playthrough for some reason, and after seeing Kellogg's memories, I had to buy it. I like Kellogg; he's one of the most interesting characters in the game. Though the story of the game itself wasn't anything special, I never regretted buying it. Well, except today. Damn, mods and crashing game. Yes, I still play it, after all these years haha. Also, X6-88 is one of the most misunderstood characters in the game, hands down, addition to Cait and Arthur.
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you later! ^^


	22. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POV's.

On their way back to Airport, Andrea thought about what they learned about the Institute. They used teleportation to move around the Commonwealth without having an exact front door. No wonder why Gladius picked up those signals or why Institute’s synths had a habit of appearing out of nowhere. But where they were? Underground? In the space? They could be anywhere, and the only person who knew more about the Institute was somewhere in the Glowing Sea. In the most dangerous place in the East, according to the Danse and RJ. A green, invisible devil. An excellent place for suicide if you wanted to die painfully and quickly.

Sitting on the bench of the vertibird, Knight stared the glowing beast at a distance and listened to the sound of the rotor. Now her thoughts wandering to a person who should be here instead of her. 

_‘Nora Jensen died with the others. She was in the wrong pod.’_

Nora should be there, looking for her own son. Thinking now ten-years-old Shaun’s future, it would have been the best opinion. Nora wasn’t soldier, but lawyer, capable of raising a child without the need to be on the field. However, would she have survived long enough? Survived from a duel with Deathclaw or Kellogg? Andrea herself almost died. But Nora, on the other hand, had incredible luck. Andrea always doubted that she had carried amulets or four-leaf clover with her.

Knight was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Paladin calling her. “Adams? Are you all right?” 

“Just… Little dizzy. Maybe it is because of that experiment,” the woman answered, still glaring Glowing Sea, seeing in the corner of her eye how Danse gaped her and took off his T-60’s helmet. _“What?”_

“What Kellogg said about your friends... I’m so sorry.” 

Danse didn’t know how much she appreciated his words, or him being there with her. “Me too.” 

“Knowing you, I know what you’re thinking. If I had been given a chance to choose, I would have died for Cutler or Krieg. In a matter of fact, I could die for anyone who is under my command. I won’t say ‘don’t blame yourself’ because that’s what I do too, but what happened at the Vault, it wasn’t your fault, Andrea. Only Vault-Tec’s.” 

Andrea knew he was right. Moving her gaze from Glowing Sea to Dogmeat next to her, she exhaled and scratched a dog’s head. 

“Sometimes I think what would have happened if Nate or Nora would have survived instead of me. Would they have done things differently? Unlike me, Nora had supernatural luck, and Nate just had his positive nature, which helped him through the hard times.” 

Until Vault 111.

“Nate would have probably joined Minutemen instead of Brotherhood,” Andrea said while stroking Dogmeat who kept his attention on them. As usual, he watched after Danse and Andrea. “After all, Nate was a history nerd. He used to drive me crazy with Rog—” 

Andrea bridled, insulting mentally certain mercenary. Fuck. How in the hell he even knew about her?

“Why you didn’t tell us about your marriage?”

“Because it doesn’t matter.”

“You were the wife of our founder? You’re Maxson—” 

No, she wasn’t. That surname and family belonged to someone else.

“No, I _was_ his wife. Two hundred years ago. Now I am— just me. I’m not even sure was he the same man I knew after the war. He changed after—” Andrea kept a break, thinking about should she tell them about everything. “People keep him as a holy figure or something like that, and to me, he was just a son of farmer and teacher.” 

“After what? Andrea, what happened?” 

“Nothing. It’s ancient history. So is my marriage. Now I am just Adams. A nobody. And that’s what I want to be. I didn’t tell anyone, because I want to stay like this,” Knight answered, evading his question. “Maybe, I didn’t want to talk about him because it hurts me. You know how I feel.” 

Danse turned around to face landscape, keeping his stare at South Boston. Andrea hated it, hated the sorrowful look on his eyes. If anything, she didn’t want to see him miserable. “Danse, I’m sorry, I didn’t...” 

“No, you’re right. I do know how you feel. It just—” 

A distant sound of loud blast disrupted their conversation, and the duo moved their attention to South Boston. Andrea pondered what it could have been, but this was the Wasteland. Anything was possible there. Danse informed Prydwen and patrols about the explosion and continued their conversation, staring Andrea determinedly. 

“I hope you understand that I have to write, everything that Kellogg said, into my report, and I have to report about the detective too.” 

“Give way your suspicions to the wisdom of thine Elder. Where he shows trust, so shall you? That’s so you, Danse.” Andrea smiled little while glaring Prydwen, sighing silently.

She had made up her mind. She had to be the one who tells about _it_ to him. 

__

__

xxxxx

“Welcome back, soldiers,” Arthur greeted them as the duo and Dogmeat returned. The man with a scowl glanced Andrea, who lowered her gaze down immediately.

“Reporting in.”

Andrea remained quiet as Paladin gave his report about their journey. He told them about Diamond City and their trip to Goodneighbor, not mentioning about the encounter with Nick and Diamond City’s guards, for Andrea surprise’s. Once again, Andrea found herself thinking Nora and Nate.

“How was the town?” Arthur asked.

“Full of criminals and other dregs, but the mayor of that town took us in with caution. He was with us even at the Memory Den, stating he didn’t trust us but wanted to help because we share a common enemy, the Institute. Residents itself didn’t cause any trouble.” 

“What about this Memory Den? Did you find anything about Institute?”

Icy blue eyes glanced woman next to Paladin. It seems he noticed her low-spiritedness as he narrowed his eyes, but only a little. She used to be good at hiding her feelings, or then those two could read her like open a book.

“Knight Adams experienced Kellogg’s memories using Doctor Amari’s memory cocoon. I saw them through the screen. We saw Kellogg’s life from the day when NCR was voted into existence to the day when he died. The Institute used him as some kind field operative, and they infiltrated a Vault 111, but we don’t know exactly when or why,” Danse explained. “However, we learned from his memories that the Institute uses teleportation. There is no entrance.” 

“What? Teleportation?”

“His memories showed how one of their _synths_ used it. A blue flash. Out of nowhere. It mentioned something about relaying; I assume the Institute calls it by that,” Danse answered.

“Inform Proctor Quinlan about this. Did you find anything else?” 

“A synth gave a mission to Kellogg. To eliminate a rogue scientist who has escaped from the Institute. Did he succeed on it, it is unclear.” 

“Did they mention where this scientist was or went to?” 

“Glowing Sea, sir,” Danse answered.

“From all the places,” a younger man whispered, running his hand through his hair and thought for a moment. “We have to send someone to the Glowing Sea. It is our only lead.” 

Arthur stared outside through the windows of Observation Deck, keeping his gaze at The Glowing Sea. The place which can kill a man in seconds.

“I’ll go, sir,” Andrea spoke finally, keeping her gaze at their commanding officer. “This has been my mission from the start, sir. I won’t quit now.” 

Suddenly Arthur moved his gaze to Danse and then back to her. No. He wasn’t going to dismiss her now so that he could talk with Danse.

“And there is something I want to tell you, sir.” 

Danse glanced her as Andrea opened her mouth, but she couldn’t say anything first. Rest of the words came out faltering. “I knew... the founders of Brotherhood personally. They were with me at the Anchorage, and most of them were my friends. I knew them, because… I was married to one of them.” 

A deep breath.

“I was married to your ancestor.” 

For a moment, the fragile, faint sound coming from a dropping needle could have broken the silence between them. She had no idea what would be his reaction. Arthur gave her a mix of stunned and surprised look. No, he doubted her. But after he glimpsed Danse, he knew she was telling the truth — speaking honestly this time.

Opening her flight suit a little bit, Andrea took her pre-war dogtags, considering should she look at those icy blue eyes when giving them to him. As Andrea walked to Arthur, he narrowed his eyes little. The woman gave him her old dogtags and said she was sorry that she hadn’t told sooner before returning to Paladin. Arthur examined them closely and looked back at her. 

“Maxson, Andrea B. What? Where did you get _this_?” Arthur asked, meaning the third steel plate attached to her own.

“Roger gave his second tag to me before leaving to Mariposa. Stating he would come back for it,” the woman smiled faintly, but it faded quickly. “As a promise to return—” 

“Dismissed, Knight,” Arthur ordered, showing no emotions, only his scowl. Knight stared him thinking what he thought about all of this and nodded politely before leaving from Command Deck with Dogmeat.

This time, she couldn’t read him — or didn’t want to.

xxxxx

Arthur had disappeared from the Command Deck after her revelation and sealed himself to his quarters. Andrea grunted and rubbed her forehead while staring the door between two Brotherhood flags, wondering if she should talk to him about this or leave it. No. She couldn’t sleep without talking to him; she couldn’t stall this any longer.

Knight walked to the door but hesitated to knock it. She sighed and walked around a few times, thinking about what would happen next. Thinking should she leave now and let it be. No. She _had_ to talk about this with him. Arthur deserved it after all of this. For the first time in her life, she wasn’t thrilled about seeing him.

As nothing happened, Andrea thought maybe he wasn’t there or didn’t want to be bothered. Maybe little relieved _and_ disappointed, she turned around slowly to leave. However, her heart bounced almost off her chest when Arthur finally opened his door, glaring her blankly as she turned around. Instead of ordering her to leave, he let her inside. The first thing that she saw was alcohol bottles on his terminal desk and Danse’s written report along with other reports. There was a possibility that Arthur knew about Nick at this point…

“What do _you_ want?” Arthur asked as he walked to his whiskey glass.

“I’m, uh, I’m here to apologise, sir.” 

Arthur took a sip from his glass and put it back to the terminal desk. “Apology accepted.” 

Andrea wasn’t convinced about his words as his voice of tone was irascible. And he was a little drunk. Maybe she shouldn’t have come here. “Arthur—” 

“It’s Elder, _Knight_ ,” Arthur hissed. “And you have permission to leave.”

“I didn’t—”

“Did you just use me as you knew I was his descendant? Was I just a substitute?” Arthur spatted, finally turning around. His body language telling her that he was mad as he smashed glass against his table. The way he looked at her. For the first time in her life, Andrea felt real fear because of him.

She stared him confused in turn and shook her head as she couldn’t believe what he was talking about. “What? Do you think I was with you only because of _that?”_

“What else then? I have got used to my soldiers are interested in me just because of my title and surname, but I didn’t expect you to be one of them.” 

“Now you’re ridiculous. I wasn’t with you because of you’re Elder or whatever West Coast want you to be. I wouldn’t do that to _you_.”

“Then why you didn’t tell me?” 

“Because I didn’t know how to tell about it. Do you think this was easy for me?” Andrea reasoned.” I tried, yes—” 

“But you didn’t.”

“Because I’m afraid of you, _Elder_.”

The man bridled and leaned against his desk as Andrea remained quiet. “You’re dismissed, Knight.” 

Andrea felt her heart skipping a beat. No, they weren’t done. “But—”

“What I just said, Knight?” He asked strictly while looking at her fiercely as he could. Andrea stiffened a little and clenched her teeth together.

“Do you know why I didn’t tell you about him? I do fear you, sir. It was one of the reasons, but in reality, I’m between a fire and a hard place. So I thought maybe I should let it be. I do have a new life here, and I wanted to have a fresh start. But it wasn’t that easy. If I despise something, it is _dishonesty_. And dishonesty was exactly what I felt during all this time—” 

“Knight—”

“But after all this time, I couldn’t lie or keep secrets from you anymore—” 

“Knight!” 

This time man took a few steps towards her, but Andrea didn’t move. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her. Possibly. She wouldn’t hurt him. That was sure.

“Do you know it feels like? The fact that I love a man who died two centuries ago and that I’m falling in love with you? With you, Arthur! Not with your title and surname. With _you_!” She spatted out frustrated, getting little winded about talking too much.

Arthur tightened his jaw, little surprised. He hadn’t expected something like that from her. But it seemed, it wasn’t enough at this moment, considering what he said next. “I gave you an order to leave. We’re done, Knight. Now get the hell out of here.” 

Andrea swallowed and closed her eyes as tears sprang into her eyes, trying to keep them off. She nodded politely, stating she understood. Trying to say it firmly as she could but it came out as a whine. She bridled and turned around to leave from the room as he had ordered.

xxxxx

Andrea powerwalked straight to Flight Deck and storage room at the end of it. Falling next to wooden boxes, she buried her face against her knees and arms as she hugged her legs. Squeezing her fists into tight balls as she finally let her tears come down. Last time she had cried like this was when she realised that Roger was dead. Somehow she coped with it and continued her life in this new world.

_’And after that beyond, I want you to go on. No matter what happens to me.’_

As Roger promised, he continued his life and so did she, finding a place to call home, finding friends and family. She was falling for Maxson, and again, she was crying for one.

“What I should do, Roger?” Andrea asked and waited for any sign as an answer. Nothing.

xxxxx

“Give me your caps, kids,” Stefanie stated and waved her fingers at Fox and Rhys, knowing she was winning this card game. Both men grunted frustratedly.

“Kids? Excuse me; I’m older than you. And Leroy here is, five years older than I am?” Fox pondered, trying to find his caps and frowned while thinking Rhys age.

“Do I look that old? My age isn’t open information.” 

“Rhys is in his thirties,” the sniper whispered grinning. “I know everything.” 

“Listen to me, Prince. That was insiders information. This _wastelander_ doesn’t have to know about anything that isn’t his business,” Rhys murmured, pointing Fox next to him.

“What? I can’t hear you. I think my rifle has made my right ear a little deaf. What were you saying, _Leroy_?” Stefanie raised her voice little, so rest of the mess hall could hear her, and it made Rhys more annoyed.

“You’re getting on my nerve, Stefanie. And don’t call me Le—” 

_“Knight Rhys.”_

Only Stefanie looked little excited when they heard the voice, while the other two got a little frightened. “As it seems you’re done with the game, Knight Rhys and Jenkins may return to their duties. On the double, soldiers.” 

Speaker was Scott Prince, Star Paladin of East Coast Chapter. Second-in-command of East Coast and closest lieutenant to Elder. A brunette girl with ponytail collected the caps as male Knights left from the scene after politely greeting Star Paladin. Stefanie power walked to an older man, seeing the scar on his left eye first as she looked up to him. Which he got while trying to save his wife from ambush.

“You have more grey hair and wrinkles than last time I saw you, hmm. What are you doing here, dad? Leaving Citadel under Alex’s command? You think our headquarters will be standing after his leadership?” 

“Mind your brothers, Knight. Paladin-Commander can handle Citadel with Rothchild. You have a long way before you can carry the weight of such responsibility. I’m more worried about what is happening here. Citadel is safe.” 

“Pfft. A long way? More like never. Mom never did want to become Proctor. She was just like me, wanted to do something, instead of giving orders to others,” Stefanie smirked.

“And talked too much,” Star Paladin stated, and Stefanie rolled her eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes on me. I have to return to Command Deck now. Now, you have your duties, Knight. Don’t disappoint me,” the man said strictly, and sniper saluted.

“I won’t.”

xxxxx

_’Now get the hell out of here.’ ___

__Shit. Did he have to say that to her? Arthur rubbed his bridge of the nose while gazing city from his usual spot. Still unsure what to feel about all of this. Sound of someone clearing their throat behind him brought Arthur back to reality. Star Paladin and Quinlan. They had something to report. He glanced Star Paladin first._ _

__“Proctor Ingram and her scribes have gathered the pieces of the subject into the storage room of Airport. They’re building gantry as we speak.”_ _

__That was what Arthur wanted to hear. Next, he looked the Proctor of the Quill, head of the archives, research and development. “Is there something wrong, Proctor?”_ _

__“Prime wasn’t only thing what Star Paladin brought here, sir. And this matter is also the reason why I am standing here,” Proctor said while holding the folder in his hands. “When I first time met Knight Adams, I had a feeling I had seen her somewhere. It took me a while, but I was finally able to convince Head Scribe to send me a few documents.”_ _

__Arthur glanced him questioningly as the older man gave old folder to him. “Not many people have seen those pictures. Originals are still at the Lost Hills, but Council has sent us copies, in case if someone might occupy the place.”_ _

__The folder was full of old pictures. Not originals like Proctor stated, but copies. Images of places which Arthur hadn’t seen before, pictures of people whom he didn’t know, images from pre-war and post-war life. Arthur frowned as he recognised a picture of the bunker. Lost Hills, but bunker and area around it was deserted. This picture had been taken a long time ago. Arthur raised his gaze back to men. “These pictures were… taken after the war?”_ _

__Proctor nodded, and the younger man continued examining pictures, stopping when he found a lightly damaged picture. A picture of a large group of soldiers, standing in the snow, inside the middle of some kind military headquarters._ _

And there _she_ was. Wearing winterised combat armour and helmet, holding assault rifle in her hand and her trademarks, dual pistols attached to her leg holsters. If Arthur looked closely, he could see his surname written on Andrea’s label. Arthur moved his gaze to the man next to her, recognising surname again on his label. It was him. Roger Maxson. When Arthur heard about their marriage, he thought that Andrea was with him because he reminded her of her spouse, but they weren’t anything alike. The only things what they shared were the surname, and maybe those eyes were similar too. 

__

__

__Taking a deep breath, Arthur examined the rest of the pictures, finding another one which got his attention. It seemed to be a picture taken from the graduation ceremony. She was wearing a white military hat and, seemingly, a greyish uniform decorated with dozens of buttons and cotton sword shoulder belt. The woman held her thin sword in the picture, laughing at someone who took a photo._ _

He had seen it. A really long time ago.

_‘That’s why she looked familiar.’_

“I recognised Knight Adams from that picture. She has changed a little bit, as I assume, the photo was taken when she was possibly in her 20’s.”

__No wonder. Her hair was longer, and her face was full of acne-scars, covering even freckles she had, and the woman had them a lot back then. However, she looked younger, happier and healthier. Her smile in the picture was genuine as if she had smiled from the bottom of her heart. Someone who took the picture made her happy.__

____

____

__And her appearance was fragile and small. Much feminine, compared to what she was now._ _

__An original picture itself must be fragile too. Not after centuries, but because someone repeatedly unfolded and folded it. So many times that picture had started to rupture from the centre. Arthur knew right away by whom.__

____

____

__One small thing what did catch his attention was a dark spot in the corner of the original picture. It was small but visible. And it looked like someone would have dropped something on it. Why? Everything that belonged to the archives of Lost Hills was sacred. Nobody wouldn’t tarnish them. Bu to Arthur, it looked like a drop of blood. But he wasn’t sure. The picture was black and white._ _

__“Elder?” Arthur heard Quinlan calling him. Shit. He had stared her picture for too long. Clearing his throat, the man closed the folder and gave it back to Proctor._ _

__“See if you can find something else from those pictures.”_ _

__“Yes, sir. I would like to interview Knight Adams about this, with your permission. Knight has, after all, inside information about our founders and I would be glad to learn more about them. About her,” Proctor suggested._ _

__“Very well. However, only if she wants to talk,” Arthur commanded. At the same time, Danse returned to Command Deck, no, back to Prydwen. “I thought you returned to Cambridge, Paladin?”_ _

__“No, I didn’t,” Danse reported and greeted Star Paladin politely. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows together. Something wasn’t right. Andrea wasn’t the only one whom he could read like an open book. “I’m assembling team, Elder. I am going to Glowing Sea.”_ _

__“Paladin, we talked about this. Not before Senior Scribe Neriah has developed her new compound and as Proctor Ingram has her hands full already, she has to add lead lining into Glowing Sea team’s power armours. And it is going to take a while—”_ _

__“She’s there already.”_ _

__Arthur stopped as Danse spoke over him. For a microsecond, he was little irritated that he dared to talk over him, but then he realised what Paladin said._ _

_“What?”_ He growled, seeing Danse inhaling, looking worried.

__“Adams went there two days ago. Others were worried as they hadn’t seen her for a while, thinking something might have happened as she wasn’t here. So, I went to Diamond City to look for her, ask about her. Her friends told she took her T-51 from Goodneighbor, bought every Rad-X and Radaway from traders and merchants. One of her friends followed her to the edge of the Glowing Sea, but Adams told them to stay behind.”_ _

_’Now get the hell out of here.’_

Arthur stared a man in front of him and turned around slowly to walk back to his usual spot. And tried to calm himself. _’You’re Elder, goddammit.’_

__

__

__He had sent people into the worst places of wasteland before, some of them returning and some of them not. It always did hurt him. To send his soldiers to the battlefield, only to lose them.__

But this… this was fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ...Or was this full truth? Well, if this was something, it was quite a predictable outcome. I am a drama queen myself so, I am sorry about this haha :D
> 
> It's my day off today, so now I must go downtown and buy something nice. No gaming and PC for today. Yeah, sure, _lies_...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Next few chapters will be mostly about Glowing Sea and stuff like that! Maybe Andrea says her goodbyes too... somehow... to someone.


	23. The Glowing Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea wanders deeper into Glowing Sea, without even knowing how much someone worries because of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POV's and flashbacks.

Glowing Sea was more horrible than Andrea could have imagined. Radiation cloak was thick, thus making the field of vision bad, she barely saw in front of her. Getting lost and walking circles happened to her many times. More than she could count. She saw only dust, dead trees, skeletons, fallen antennas, highways, destroyed buildings and wrecked vehicles around her, using them as a landmark and marking them somehow, so she could see if she had been there already.

All memories about the pre-war life were utterly destroyed. Schools, towns and homes. Nothing left from suburb which had been there a long time ago. Ripped up and reshaped by atom bomb which hit the area two hundred years ago. Andrea scolded herself again about dwelling in the past.

_’It makes you only feel worse. Stop it.’_

T-51’s and Pip-Boy’s Geiger counters made wheeling noises non-stop. First, it had been nothing when she entered into Glowing Sea, but as ticking became rapid and even more rapid, it had started to horrify her. She thought will she turn into ghoul at some point. However, power armour’s statics told radiation being minimal inside the suit — so she was safe, as long as she stayed inside. Power armour and hazmat suit were doing their job. Hopefully.

But she needed to get out at some point.

The only creatures she encountered were radscorpions and feral ghouls, for now. The latter ones being easiest to deal with a machete, but radscorpions were a more significant menace — no place to hide from them. Buildings were buried entirely under dust or whatever was under her, giving creatures a chance to surprise her more than a few times. And it was harder to find a place where she could sleep.

Andrea wasn’t even able to tell what day of time it was. She couldn’t see the sun or moon through the radiation cloak.

xxxxx

Night had fallen to the Commonwealth, covering the whole city with darkness. The people of the city, even raiders, retreated to their homes and towns, in fear of Institute and creatures. During nights, ferals began to wander around, and Deathclaws began their hunting. Anything could happen to anyone.

Danse found himself standing at the platform of Flight Deck, staring a green light at a distance. Glowing Sea. It was, addition to Diamond City, the only place what was visible during nights due to lights or high levels of radiation.

No matter if there would be dozens of super mutants, deadly radiation or anything else between him and Andrea, Danse had to find her. She saved his life once. No, twice.

He had his power armour ready. He knew how to fly vertibird. It only would take one start off and fly to the edge of the Glowing Sea. Last time he let someone, he cared about, to disappear and didn’t go after them immediately, he lost Cutler forever. No, he killed him. And now, Danse was in the same situation. He couldn’t let that happen; he had to find her.

_‘No, don’t kill me...’_

Danse shook his head and put his helmet on. Before the man was able to climb into vertibird, someone called him. 

“What are you doing here, soldiers?” Danse asked firmly, little surprised too as he saw Ortiz, Jenkins and Prince.

“We’re coming with you, sir. Nobody leaves from the Airport without a partner or team. If I find her myself, I’ll beat that fact into her thick skull,” a girl growled and waved her fist towards Glowing Sea.

“No,” Paladin stated. “Absolutely not. You’re not leaving, and that’s—” 

“Soldiers!” 

Danse saw Scott Prince standing in front of Prydwen’s door, hearing Stefanie hissing little bit after she realised who it was.

A longer Danse waited, the harder it was to find Andrea. He glanced Glowing Sea quickly and then vertibird. Hearing senior officer calling him, he hesitated. Leave now, or regret it later. But when Star Paladin called him once more, stating Elder wanted to talk with him, Danse stopped.

He was between a rock and a hard place .

xxxxx

_Two people, wearing pieces of denim and leather jackets, stood in front of Adams house after parking their car to the side of the road. Glancing around her, not hearing a single thing from inside the large brick house, Andrea sighed before pushing the doorbell again, thinking where her parents were. No answer. Their car wasn’t in the garage, and they didn’t answer their phones. The sound of a thump disrupted her thoughts, and she gasped. What the hell he was doing?_

_“You’re breaking your parent-in-laws door,” Andrea said and looked around. Neighbours had a bad habit of stalking and would call military police if someone broke the rules or did something unusual. Though it was understandable. “They’ll call security here.”_

_“I’m hungry,” Roger stated. “Maybe your mother forgot that ginger again and forced your father to drive them downtown?”_

_“You can find that goddamn ginger from Concord. Maybe it was that fennel pollen,” Andrea stated, rubbing her chin while the man walked back to the car._

_“What pollen?”_

_“Spice. I haven’t tasted it before. Mom talked about adding it into the stew and roasted chicken.”_

_“Pollen,” Roger murmured confusedly. Superfood was the thing, once again. Of course, someone who came from the farm didn’t understand it or someone who couldn’t afford it. Andrea snorted again and patted his cheek._

_“Now, I’ll go see their neighbours. After you have restored from sudden pollen attack, you can come there too,” Andrea said and walked towards Nate’s house, cursing her ankle boots and asked herself why she didn’t put more comfortable shoes as she marched across a street. Like sneakers. She startled little bit when Volkswagen Corrado G60 appeared out of nowhere, driver honking the horn._

_“Hey, lady! The pedestrian crossing is not there,” a young man in military uniform yelled after opening the window._

_“Hey jackass, this whole street is a pedestrian mall, and we do have speed limits here! We do have kids here!” Andrea barked back, pointing a sign which warned about playing children and speed limit. She didn’t recognise the face of man or name on uniform’s plate and concluded him being a new resident at the installation. The young soldier almost said something back but noticed Roger. Swearing, soldier switched gears drove away. Andrea frowned at his fast depart. “He left in a hurry. Did you know him?”_

_“I’ve met him once.”_

_“Hm, this world is small, after all. What did he do? Ate your sandwich?” Andrea raised her eyebrows at scowling man._

_“I was his instructor a long time ago. He would not be alive anymore if he would have eaten my sandwich.”_

_“Ah, scary Maxson,” Andrea hummed pleased. “I feel sorry for future boyfriend of our daughter when he comes to pick her up for prom.”_

_“Dead boyfriend,” Roger stressed word dead, which made Andrea giggle._

_“Those icy blue eyes of yours could kill someone with one glance. Expect me. I’m immune to it,” Andrea added and walked to Jensen’s house, knocking their front door with a certain rhythm. They knew who was behind the door because of that. Andrea heard sounds of power walking, knowing who it was._

_“Oh my gosh. Look who we have here. Nate!” Nora exclaimed and jumped outside to hug Andrea. The shorter woman smiled widely at Nora’s outgoing persona, and Nora glanced Andrea quickly. “Look at you; they didn’t joke about woman blooming when they’re pregnant. And look at your little tummy. It’s so cute.”_

_“Well, her face is blooming. If that is what you mean,” Nate said amused when he came to the scene and leaned against the doorway. Andrea scoffed and showed him the middle finger. Her acne wasn’t that bad after teenage years but bothered still her. “Very adult-like.”_

_“Nate! Behave yourself!” Nora exclaimed. “How many weeks? Fifteen?”_

_“Sixteen.”_

_“Soon halfway, girl. How’s handsome soon-to-be father doing?” Nora asked Roger and Andrea made ‘ooh’ sound, looking at Nate._

_“Nora called him handsome,” she grinned mischievously._

_“He is,” Nate stated, grinning back. Typical. Andrea waved her hand at him, giving up._

_“I’m fine. Just… nervous about it.”_

_Andrea resisted the urge to kiss him right there. He was so different when it came to family life and children. Very different than he was when..._

_“The man can lead a platoon of soldiers into the battlefield, but then one baby comes to household, and everything changes. Leading a platoon becomes easier than taking care of the baby,” Nora stated._

_“That was deep, dear. Why you didn’t become a poet?” Nate asked as he walked next to his fiancee._

_“Isn’t a lawyer like a poet? More effective, though,” Nora added and touched Andrea’s tummy and let out the sound of ’aw.’ Nate greeted Roger formally and congratulated because of promotion._

_“Come on, Nate. We are in civilian now, but thank you,” Roger said._

_“Must be odd. First touring Anchorage and then being at home.”_

_“It isn’t that odd. Chase is bossing me around there, and here, it is Andrea’s turn.”_

_“Soon this little fella is going to be General in your household,” Nora stated._

_“Yeah, what do you say about that, Captain?” Andrea smirked at Roger. “Hey, do you know where my parents are? Mom said she was making Thanksgiving dinner, but they aren’t home.”_

_“Oh, Natasha talked something about fennel pollen,” Nora recalled after thinking a few seconds, humming while she pondered._

_Nate looked them confused. “Pollen? What the hell she is feeding to you, Andrea?”_

_“Hey, baby can hear every word soon, and I don’t want to him learn curse words from you,” his fiancee retorted. “Or she? Which one it is?”_

_Andrea shrugged to her question. “Are you going somewhere for Thanksgiving?”_

_“No, we are waiting for my parents and sister. They’re coming from Washington too,” the lawyer answered, seeing big red Mercury Mountaineer coming through gates of installation. Andrea recognised it as her mother’s car. For Andrea’s surprise, they brought more visitors._

_“Sam! Frank!” Andrea exclaimed, seeing identical twin brothers coming out from the car and ran over the street. Roger complained something about crossing the street carefully, but the woman was already at another side of the road. Hugging her brothers and mother._

_“Hey, girl. Are you okay?” Her mother observed Andrea strictly after hug._

_“My back pain has been excruciating few months. I read that back pain usually starts around six months,” Andrea answered shrugging, gazing her mother and telling her that she was fine. Though Roger had been overly worried about her pain. Sometimes it kept her awake nights; sometimes, she wasn’t even able to pick something from the floor without feeling it. Natasha gazed her piercingly, using her ‘officer’ and ‘mother’ stare. Sometimes Andrea feared little those dark brown eyes of hers. It seems the people with Spanish heritage had the most intense stare. Like they could see through people, into people’s souls. Discovering every secret with one glance._

_“You seem to have lost some weight too,” her mother pondered, narrowing her eyes little as she observed a young woman in front of her whom swallowed. “Now, go to help your brothers, I’ll take rest goods from a car.”_

_“Did you find that pollen?”_

_“We had to hunt it a few hours, and your father almost lost his nerve with me. Not the first or last time, though.”_

_“You’re such a rebel, mom.”_

_“You got a trait from me. Right, Roger?” Natasha grinned at her son-in-law, which made Andrea roll her eyes and told them both to shove it before walking to the kitchen. Only to witness her brothers eating from the pot and not taking care of the table. And those two were goddamn captains, acting like twelve years old kids._

_“Hey! It’s not dinner time yet.”_

_“We will leave something for you too. You are eating for two, Bo Peep,” Frank said. “And don’t roll your eyes on me, young girl,” he added, imitating their father._

_“And it is rude to eat before others,” Jonathan said as he came to the kitchen. “If you don’t have anything else to do, go to set the table, please.”_

_“Yes, sir,” twins said in unison and saluted before taking a few more chicken leg from the pot._

_“What I did just said?”_

_“It is rude to eat before others—”_

_“And if we don’t have anything else to do, we can go to set the table, sir,” Frank continued his brother sentence. Typical twins._

_“Permission to leave kitchen granted,” General said again, seeing twins retaking more chicken legs and rushed out of the kitchen when their father gave them ’last warning’-look. Andrea chuckled. Once mischievous, always mischievous._

_“Jackasses,” Andrea stated while smiling and moved gaze to her father. “What?”_

_“You look skinnier than before.”_

_“Dad, I know what I am doing. I eat all the time,” Andrea reassured as the man continued staring her, like trying to get a confession from her. “Urgh, now I know why they said ’you will end up marrying a man who is just like your father.’ Dad, it’s enough that Roger is breathing behind my neck. I’m fine, and he’s taking care of me now.”_

_“When I walked you down the aisle, it didn’t mean that I’m altogether abandoning you. Father’s job is never done, Andrea. And you’re my only daughter. It is still my job to look after you.”_

_“I know, Sergeant,” Andrea replied, smiling little and felt man giving her kiss on the forehead._

xxxxx

_“So you did completely fucked up a fighter jet which cost 150 million dollars per unit?” Natasha asked from Sam after he told about test piloting their newest fighter jets with Marines._

_“No, mom. It’s still operational. The reason why landing went wrong was because of breakdown, and it’s horrible when you curse like that. It’s like getting scolded,” Sam explained while eating his stew._

_“Did you two learn anything from your mentors?” Natasha asked twins._

_“Everything. That’s why we were test piloting it.”_

_“Oh, overconfident. Why Air Force test pilots uncompleted fighter jets in the real situation before checking it thoroughly?” Natasha asked from them, moving gaze to her husband. Assuming he knew about it._

_“Duh, you can’t fly prototypes in simulation, they have to know how aircraft work in the air. And we do have ejection seats,” Frank snorted a little bit. It was usual for them, arguing over something meaningless. Natasha frowned at him and then pointed him with her finger._

_“Don’t you ’duh’ on me, captain, and you two are more precious to me than fighter jets! You could have died!”_

_“What about ‘duh’? I cannot hear what Major of U.S. Army is babbling about,” Sam said amused, defending his twin brother and directed his ear towards their mom. “We are not under your command-of -chain, Major.”_

_“You still have to show respect to superiors of Armed Forces, hijo.”_

_“There are six officers of U.S. Military in this table, and only one has authority to command us,” Frank said, pointing his father next to him. Jonathan rubbed his eyes while listening to the conversation. He wanted to eat in peace._

_“And I am a Commander-In-Chief in this household—” Natasha announced, ending her sentence suddenly as Andrea let out a painful whine. Others stopped their conversation and eating, moving their gaze to Andrea, who held her back. The man next to her put his cutlery down._

_“Andrea, what it is?”_

_“I’ll go to bed. I have to lie down,” Andrea stood up, shaking a little bit and left. Roger looked after her, thanked his parent-in-law for dinner and apologised as he left from the dining room. He followed Andrea to her old room, seeing a woman lying down to her bed._

_“Andrea?”_

_“I don’t know what is wrong with my back,” Andrea said, sobbing, wiping her tears on the pillow. “Roger, I’m scared that something is wrong with the baby.”_

_“Make an ultrasound appointment after we return to DC,” the man said calmly and kissed her scarred cheek. “I love you both,” he whispered, and Andrea chuckled little as his beard tickled her._

xxxxx

Andrea woke up suddenly, hitting her helmet to cave’s wall when she heard something and grabbed her machete. Sound of bloatflies. She sighed, wanting to rub her eyes but couldn’t do it without removing the helmet. And that would be a bad idea.

Seeing those dreams made her feel homesickness. Seeing dreams about her life, her family, Roger, Nate and Nora and pre-war world. She had to return to reality. Back to Glowing Sea, radiation hazard sea. Back to the mission. Virgil was still out there. Somewhere.

As she walked through hazard and deadly land, she thought about things what made her feel better. Dogmeat. Trying to imagine the touch of his tongue on her cheek as he greeted her and his welcoming barking. Imagining ballyhoo of A-Team. She thought about Squires and Duncan.

She thought about Danse and asked forgiveness from him. That she left without telling him, but she did it to protect him. After Cutler, he would have followed her. Danse was one of them who turned out to be ‘a man of her life’ in addition to her father, Nate, Roger and…

Sometimes her thoughts wandered to Observation Deck. No, more like all the time. She could almost feel the fabric of his flight suit and battlecoat. Smell his odour and feel his touch as he cupped her cheeks before kissing her. She could hear Arthur’s voice when he whispered something to her ear. How much she missed him. Him and his scowl.

_’We’re done, Knight.’_

Days passed on. Andrea spend those days trying to avoid creatures and survive in this godforsaken land. The only to find one scientist and mark locations on her map. She was still getting lost between times. For her luck, she had found an abandoned shack day ago, which had led to an underground pre-war surveillance centre used by the U.S. Government. The place had been already full of synths, probably trying to find Virgil too. After destroying them, she was finally able to exit from her power armour as there wasn’t any sign of radiation inside an underground bunker.

Spending the night there, eating what she could find, she saved the food which she had in her backpack and continued her journey. She took pills of Rad-X and Radaway every time she could — still feeling herself weak. Gosh, she missed Reyes’s food. Andrea didn’t want to be there, but she had to find Shaun. Thinking Nate and his positive view of life. She encouraged herself to stay strong and told herself that she had gone through worse. But she hadn’t.

But Shaun was somewhere there. She couldn’t lose her mind. Not now.

Glowing Sea was worse when radstorm hit. Visibility was total zero. While waiting for the storm to pass by, she sat on the floor of old Red Rocket, twiddling her only remaining holotape with her fingers. If she would die out there, and if someone would find her body, they would know the truth. Hoping that somebody would be someone from Brotherhood or Nick.

xxxxx

“—Paladin-Commander cleared Natick a few days ago with Paladin Lynn and her team. It is the best to place to enter into Glowing Sea. Your mission is to locate rogue Institute scientist, Brian Virgil. We have no idea where he is or is he even alive at this moment. However, that scientist might be our only way into Institute,” Star Paladin explained to Glowing Sea team, staring four soldiers in front of him. Paladin Danse and Lynn, Knight Ortiz and Knight-Captain Matthews. All of them experienced soldiers. The latter one had experience as a medic too, so his skills were helpful. “Drop off is in thirty minutes. Get ready.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ortiz glanced Star Paladin and Elder. “What about Knight Adams?” 

“Knight left from Airport without permission, so she can be everywhere or dead… Institute is our concern, not the safety of one soldier,” a stern woman with buzz cut hairstyle and blue eyes, Paladin Lynn more precisely, stated. “We are not going to search whole ’suicide land’ for one missing soldier—” 

“She’s right,” Arthur spoke suddenly, gazing outside from his windows while listening to their conversation. “Finding a rogue scientist is our primary mission; everything else is secondary. Now, if you do not have questions anymore, I suggest that you get your modded power armours from Power Armor Bay.” 

The team agreed and left from Deck after saluting. Though Danse remained at his spot, keeping his stare at Elder. Arthur exchanged glances with him and told Star Paladin to give them a minute.

“What are you doing?” Paladin asked after Scott left. “One of our own is out there.” 

“She left there without permission and informing us. Knight is on her own.” 

Danse blinked his eyes baffled, not believing his ears. “What… she’s under my supervision, sir. We have responsibility for our subordinates! This—” 

“Then how it is possible, if she is under your supervision, that she left without nobody noticing, not telling to anybody?” 

“She is skilled in stealth, so there’s the possibility she sneaked out of here. And knowing her, she wouldn’t risk someone else life by taking them with her to the Glowing Sea.” It sounded like her. “Elder, give me time. I’ll find her.” 

“Danse—”

“You know what happened last time. I can’t lose her.” 

Finding a person, who was indeed skilled in stealth, from that land of death would be like searching a needle from the hayfield. It was a suicide mission, even without trying to find her.

“Danse. You’ll leave with the team to search for this scientist. It is your main objective. Understood?” 

“This isn’t like you, Arthur. You don’t usually abandon someone like this. She may be the only soldier, but to me, she’s a friend—”

He couldn’t finish his sentence as Arthur grabbed the collar of his flight suit, pulling Danse closer to himself.

“If I could get a chance, I would come with you,” the shorter man whispered with low tone, talking between his teeth. “You aren’t the only who is worried, Danse. I haven’t slept for three days because I only think where she is and how I could help her. But I have to stay calm and keep my feelings neutral because we have Institute to deal with.”

Finally, Arthur let go of his collar and turned around. “You’re dismissed.”

Danse exhaled sharply, nodding. His reaction confirmed Danse’s suspicion about those two. 

“If you find her,” the younger man spoke again, without moving his gaze from windows. Arthur’s voice was soft, almost fragile, and it was something that Danse hadn’t heard before. “Please, bring her home...” 

Danse knew what he meant. Either dead or alive.

“I will.”

He had to. Danse’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a crack of glass and distant noise from outside, turning his head instantly to see what happened. Gunshot. For his luck, Arthur was unharmed and gazed towards the direction of the sound. Knight next to doorway ran from his position to ask if he was okay.

“This isn’t my first time for being an assassination target,” Arthur said confidently to Knight and Danse walked to scene, hearing Kells arriving at Command Deck.

The bulletproof glass had stopped the bullet. It had squashed into a lump, but Danse recognised it as .308 calibre and noticed small detail - engraving on it. The bullet was meant for Arthur. Assassin probably didn’t know that he was protected by bulletproof glass.

Again, Danse found himself standing between a rock and a hard place. Should he stay here, to protect Arthur or go look for Andrea? The latter would suggest the first option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How are you doing, guys? I'm going crazy with this story >.> I thought I was done with plotholes and I planned to post more than two chapters today, but it seems I was wrong. Urgh. I might have to re-write a few chapters again and maybe, add a new one. _Maybe._
> 
> And, I'm going crazy with tenses! I know tense mistakes are a common problem among non-English speakers but _argh_. Stupid translators and Grammarly aren't helping me haha. No seriously, I'm not good with Finnish tenses either, and we have more them. But hey, I'm here to improve my skills and writing! Who said this would be easy.
> 
> But thanks again for reading! ^^


	24. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glowing Sea Team fails the mission. Andrea tells about her past.

**Andrea**

Maybe it was too much. To be alone in a place like this. Not because of danger, but because of loneliness and isolation. After being trained for solo missions, Andrea had got used to them. She loved them. But not in a place like this. She wished that someone would be with her, _wanted_ someone next to her. Someone who could talk to her and keep her mind occupied because only things what she could see and hear were flashbacks and ghosts. She had been too long by herself, too long with only her thoughts.

How much she missed Stefanie’s and Fox ballyhoo. Shit, she should have taken Nick with her.

One thing was good; she had done a great job with avoiding hostiles. Deathclaws were big enough to be noticed from a distance, expect that certain one, but Andrea had managed to escape from its mother. And she hadn’t encountered any hostile super mutants. The only menace being those feral ghouls, bugs and radscorpions. 

And radiation. The most dangerous enemy in the whole place. Something that you can’t kill, but it can kill you.

After finding a good place to rest, she went to sit down to the ground and closed her eyes. She was tired; she had to sleep. She tried to forget this hideous and brutal place where she was now, tried to think her past. Dwell in the past, and you won’t survive long, they said.

But it gave her strength.

Or took it away. Like that specific traumatic experience, which had changed her life. Transformed her into a woman who she was now. A life-altering experience, overwhelming pain, that no parent should go through.

xxxxx

_“Let the little children come to me and do not hinder them, for to such belongs the kingdom of heaven.”_

_That’s what Andrea’s mother said after the funeral of their boy. For the first and last time in her life, Andrea bashed the text of the Bible, telling her mother that she didn’t need it anymore. Abandoning God, the church and her religion after funerals. Parents should not bury their children. She should have died instead of him. No. She was going to die, and Roger would be left alone, after burying her next to their son. That was wrong._

_Andrea sat on the windowsill, looking outside from the window and hold sky-blue crochet octopus in her hand. The purpose of those octopuses was to promote comfort and development for the preemies. And now, it was the only thing what was left of him. Andrea smacked her lips, still tasting it — a horrible taste of pain killers. The back pain had stopped for a while as strongest drugs affected her body and mind, keeping the pain away. Chordoma. It was killing her, just like it caused the death of her preemie._

_She felt tears rolling down on her scarred cheeks, wiping them off and leaned against the cold window with her forehead. After quitting radiotherapy, her hair had begun to grow again, but she still covered her head with a scarf. Though she heard someone climbing the stairs, Andrea didn’t move her gaze from outside and continued glaring water drops and their pool at the backyard. As usual, it was raining. It was typical at Washington D.C. Depressing view. This grey and dull city._

_At first, Roger didn’t say anything, but eventually walked to her, sitting down to windowsill in front of her. He examined her with his eyes and tried to get eye contact without success._

_“I made soup if you’re hungry.”_

_“Only if I could eat.”_

_Andrea hadn’t talked much since yesterday, so her voice was low-pitched and her mouth dry. A side effect of pain killers._

_“Honey, you need to eat. At least something.”_

_“Doctor said that I might die in six months. Does it matter if I eat or not?” Andrea whispered, blaming God, herself and everything for this. Everyone expect the man in front of her. She resisted the urge to burst into tears, which could happen at any second. “I can only think... him. You and our son was a light of hope what I needed. You saved me from my family. The boy was everything that you wanted. You deserved him. And now he is gone.”_

_“Drea—”_

_“Because of this stupid tumour. What we did to deserve this… what you have done to deserve this?” Andrea mourned, staring a toy in her hand. The crocheted toy looked back at her, smiling. Suddenly, man cupped her scarred and teary cheeks, making their eyes meet._

_“What happened to our son… It wasn’t your fault. I’ll never blame you for that. And even if you have days or months left, I will be with you, Andrea, to the last moment and beyond that.” Roger leaned against her forehead with his own while stroking her cheeks, drying them from tears. Andrea stared him for a moment, observing his icy blue eyes and touched his nose gently._

_“And after that beyond, I want you to go on. Keep on living. No matter what happens to me.”_

_“Baby—”_

_“Promise me,” Andrea spoke over him, still sniffing but this time she gave him a determined and sharp look. The Maxson glare. He was the only thing she had left. They stared each other for a while and finally man smiled a little._

_“I promise.”_

xxxxx

Maybe Roger tried to remind her about their promise. That she couldn’t die, not yet. But Andrea missed him terribly, perhaps more than anything. Death had been in her mind during her time in the Glowing Sea. Thinking about…

_“But I’m still worried that you have suicidal thoughts.”_

Knight thought, would Arthur, _Elder Maxson_ , even miss her.

Andrea passed ruins of an old building, noticing markings on the dead trees. Her markings, so that was a good sign. She was close to Federal supply cache and area started to look little familiar. Familiar as it could in a place like this. Andrea bridled as she detected a storm approaching. 

_’I just want out of here.’_

Her stomach growled, and the woman stopped her walking. She needed nutrition and water, needed to clean herself. Otherwise, she might faint at any moment. That old bunker had to the job.

xxxxx

**Danse**

“It’s a radstorm,” Matthews affirmed while he peeked through the scope of his sniper rifle. “It’s coming this way.” 

“We haven’t even entered to Glowing Sea, and now even nature is slowing us? There’s old pre-war bunker near here. Let’s go, soldiers,” perfectionist Lynn murmured frustrated. Danse wanted to continue their way but knew radstorm would only slow them down. They could get lost after entering into a Glowing Sea, and then, they would be doomed.

“I’m going to miss this view,” Lynn stated as she gazed blue sky.

“Don’t worry, after we’re done, I can take you to picnic as you love the outside world so much,” Matthews responded sarcastically. Just before border where Naticks ended, and Glowing Sea began, Danse heard something. The sound which came behind a nearby hill wasn’t welcomed, and the one who made that noise appeared out of nowhere. Fast. Devil with horns and claws.

Everything happened in seconds. The beast attacked Lynn immediately as she was far away from others. Most vulnerable. The woman was able to avoid its first strike, but it ended up breaking her power armour’s left leg with its claw and penetrated power armour frame. These creatures weren’t the most dangerous animals in Wasteland for nothing. Their claws pierced and ripped everything. Lynn’s scream got others attention. 

Deathclaw roared in turn and caused a shockwave. Danse called Lynn, told her to get out of there and ordered others to shoot Deathclaw. But Deathclaw was too close to her. Lynn tried to roll away from it. Her leg was severely wounded and rolling in power armour wasn’t the fastest way to move around.

The monster roared again, preparing to attack, and Paladin grabbed her gun, reaching it just in the nick of time.

However, she didn’t felt a second, finishing hit. Someone ran to the scene, fast as they could in T-51, between Lynn and Deathclaw. Danse was stunned by how she was able to hold its arm, _dared_ to face that monster close range, stare it right into its eyes, but when Knight fell on her knee, arms trembling, Danse knew Deathclaw was winning this arm wrestling. Nobody or nothing couldn’t match its strength. Not even a combination of power armour and good luck.

Danse turned around to give a command to the sniper. “Shoot it, Matthews. Now!” 

Furious Deathclaw roared now even louder when it got hit by the bullet, and for a second, it raised its both arms in the air. Andrea catch hold of its broken horn and thrust her machete deep into Deathclaw’s eye. It let out its last cry, which sounded more like lament before dropping to the ground with a loud thump. Andrea let out heavy gasps and tried to stay upright and to clean her power armour’s helmet from the blood of deathclaw.

“Adams, are you okay?” 

“I’m… I’m fine…”

Her voice was so weak that he barely heard her, and Danse knew she wasn’t okay when Knight fell to her knees.

“Andrea!” The voice belonged to Ortiz, foreseeing something that others didn’t. Rest of the group moved their gaze behind them as they heard yet another growl. Danse heard Andrea swearing when she saw Matriarch.

_‘It’s a good feeling, but it frightens me all the same. Having a bond with someone then losing them, it changes you. I don’t want to go through that again.’_

Those were his words when he told about Cutler to Andrea. Danse remembered those exact words when Matriarch Deathclaw came out of nowhere and attacked Andrea, who avoided first hit and moved away. Like luring it away from wounded Paladin. And succeeding on it. For some reason, it was angry at her. It didn’t even care about others. With a roar, mother deathclaw threw an old wrecked car at Andrea, but Knight avoided it by going down. Danse shot it again, but too late. Deathclaw lifted her while Knight was getting up and smashed powerless soldier to the ground with force. Like they usually did.

_‘I don't want to go through that again.’_

Those were his thoughts when Danse heard her scream. Another round from Matthew’s rifle moved its attention away from Adams. Backup arrived from Natick at the same time, and it took a lot of effort to get Matriarch down, losing few of their own during the fight. The creatures living in the Glowing Sea were a lot stronger than animals living outside it. Before going to girls, Danse ordered Ortiz to call vertibird.

“Knight-Captain, get Paladin Lynn. We return to Airport,” Danse ordered and went to his protegee.

“I’m sorry if I let you down,” Andrea whispered and grunted as Danse kneeled next to her.

“No, you didn’t. You have never let me down.” Danse took off his helmet, removing her own after it. It terrified him to see her in such a horrible condition. So weak. As if she hadn’t slept, eaten, or drank for days. It was a miracle that she was able to walk or fight against Deathclaw.

“Tell Elder… I’m sorry about leaving like that… against his orders...” 

“No, you’ll tell report about your mission to him yourself, soldier. You’re going to be okay.” Andrea smiled faintly and closed her eyes. “No. Open your eyes, soldier. That’s an order!” Danse commanded, but her head slumped down as she lost her consciousness.

“Fuck!”

“Let’s remove her from power armour, Paladin,” Knight Ortiz suggested while he came to the scene after calling vertibird, and pushed Andrea to her side. Ortiz caught her after opening the suit, putting her down to the ground slowly. Knight needed treatment. Fast. Danse stared her, thinking about how he could explain this to Arthur or how he could live with himself after this. First Cutler, and now her. It was part of their life, but they had feelings. Losing someone changed people.

One of their Senior Scribe arrived there with backup, ordering her subordinate go to check Lynn.

“Paladin, I need you to move.” 

Danse stood up, giving her space. Scribe examined Andrea but didn’t find visible wounds, suspecting internal bleeding.

“Cold and pale skin, weak pulse… She needs emergency medical attention immediately. She has lost too much blood, and she’s in horrible condition anyway,” Scribe spoke and took something from her First Aid backpack and begun to insert IV into her vein. Radaway. “I can’t do anything else here. A knight needs to be treated at the Airport. We have to leave now.” 

Danse agreed. He heard Lynn crying when they tried to climb into a bird. She collapsed down to the floor of vertibird, breathing heavily. Knight-Captain attempted to examine the wound, but not succeeding on it — due to power armour frame.

“Don’t touch it, Matthews! Shit!” 

“It’s bleeding, Paladin! I have to minimise blood loss somehow. It’s hard when your leg is inside a power armour frame.” 

“Yeah? No shit! That fucking monster pierced it, and power armour like it was nothing!” After her burst, she screamed and grunted again as Matthews stabbed stimpak through her power armour frames holes. The leg wasn’t looking good, but either was Andrea. Ortiz carried her to bird and put her down to the floor while Scribe climbed to vertibird herself, Danse following them.

“Let’s go,” Danse commanded, and the pilot started his vertibird, lifting it to air.

xxxxx

Aircraft landed down to Airport’s helipad, and Cade came to them with his medical team. “How’s your leg, Paladin?”

Lynn climbed down with the help of Knight-Captain and grunted as they came down. “I’m fine. It’s just a flesh wound, doc.” 

“It feels like it after getting those pain killers. She’s bleeding badly,” Matthews murmured as they walked down from helipad.

“Scribe, take Paladin Lynn with you and prepare her for surgery. Senior Scribe Gregson will—” 

“Knight-Captain! Knight Adams isn’t breathing,” Senior Scribe shouted after they had moved Knight to transfer trolley with Knight Ortiz. Danse felt his heart beating rapidly. This wasn’t happening.

“Get her to the operating room immediately! Start cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Knight-Captain comes with me after taking Paladin Lynn. Gregson, take care of Paladin Lynn’s wound.” 

“But, Knight-Captain—”

“That was an order, Gregson! You’re best in surgery. I’ll take care of Knight Adams,” Cade ordered sternly. “Rest of the team, let Scribes to check you and return to Prydwen. Elder wants a report.” 

“Shit,” Ortiz said. Danse remained quiet and followed the medical team. He wouldn’t go to Prydwen before he knew those two were fine.

xxxxx

After making sure that Andrea survived from her heart failure and they didn’t amputate Lynn’s leg, not forgetting a fight with Cade about blood donation in the middle of Infirmary, Danse returned to Prydwen. It was time for his… report. About mission. What mission? It was a failure. They hadn’t even left from Natick when Deathclaw attacked, tearing two of their own almost into pieces. Paladin noticed Elder, Lancer-Captain and Star Paladin at Observation Deck and walked there with Knight Ortiz. _Trinity_ giving them a questioning stare as they returned.

“We have a report, sir,” Danse stated huskily. “There isn’t much to report but… After being dropped at the Natick, we headed towards the edge of the Glowing Sea as we planned. We, we weren’t even able to enter into Glowing Sea when Deathclaw appeared. The creature attacked Paladin Lynn, piercing her power armour leg and wounded her. Everything happened so quickly. Deathclaw was about to attack again when Knight Adams appeared into the scene just nick of time, going between her and Deathclaw, saving Lynn from the second hit. Matthews shot it with his rifle and Knight was given an opening to tuck her machete into Deathclaw’s eye. It died after it,” Danse told. Ortiz gave him a distressed look.

“After that, Matriarch Deathclaw came out of nowhere, attacking only Knight Adams for some reason. She lured it away from Paladin Lynn, dodging a wrecked car which Matriarch threw at her but before she was able to get up,” Danse kept a break, trying to forget her scream. “It lifted her and slammed her to ground. Rest of us took it down and called help. Knight-Captain sent Paladin Lynn to surgery and Adams to the operational room after her heart stopped, but they were able to restart it. To save both of them,” Danse continued, seeing how the youngest man stiffened his whole body and squeezed his hands into a fist.

“Knight-Captain stayed there to help Cade and Scribes. But our mission failed. We have no information or intel about a rogue scientist or the Institute. Elder, I’m asking permission to—” 

“No, Paladin. We will send another team to the Glowing Sea. You two,” Arthur looked both of them. “Go rest immediately. Is that clear?” 

A nod from both of them.

“Send a message to Infirmary and tell Knight Captain to do same. You’re dismissed.” 

xxxxx

**Arthur**

Arthur went to his quarters after discussing with Kells and Star Paladin about sending a new team there. Walking straightly at his bar cabinet, he took a bottle of whiskey and thought about how this all happened. He almost lost his best soldiers there, and now he had to send another team? To meet the same fate? While taking a sip from his drink, Arthur saw a bottle of Quantum inside his bar cabinet. When Danse told about _her_ heart failure, Arthur had resisted the urge to ran immediately to Infirmary.

A knock on his door brought him back to reality. One of their Knight’s brought him few holotapes, telling Cade found them inside Knight Adams’s bag. Arthur examined them for a while and put the first one into his holoplayer.

First it sounded like she would have tried to figure out how to use Pip-Boy’s records function, without realising it was already recording. Arthur smiled a little bit when she cursed every terminal, holotape and Pip-Boy — stating how she hated technology and murmured how it was already recording.

_"...piece of shit. This is a personal record of Knight Andrea Adams, Brotherhood of Steel, or maybe ex-Knight, who knows. Anyway, I’ve been at the Glowing Sea for about seven hours; I’m not sure. According to Pip-Boy, it’s noonday, but it doesn’t feel like it. It’s so dark here. I did find old coffeehouse, buried under, whatever that dust is. There isn’t that much radiation, so it was safe to exit from power armour. I don’t know where I am. Somewhere at the Milton, maybe? No landmarks, no buildings, nothing to remind me about the pre-war suburb. Everything is dead. Wrecked cars, crashed buildings and highways, skeletons… This whole place is... There isn’t anything here. Expect death and radiation.”_

She had also recorded a few other holotapes, where she told about her progress and locations which she had found. The deeper she went into that sea of death, the more depressed she did sound, talking about death and loneliness, like almost forgetting everything good in her life. That place had got into her. But nothing about Institute or scientist.

Soon, there was just only holotape left. Arthur inserted it to the player, pushing the play button. After hearing her voice, he knew how tired she was — given up. No sound of happiness or joy in her voice, like usually there was when she talked. Especially with him. It made him think twice about sending someone into that place. If Andrea, strong-minded and hard person, fell into despair in that place...

_“...Knight Andrea Adams of the Brotherhood of Steel. Whoever finds this, please, bring it to Airport of Boston or Nick Valentine, detective of Diamond City. I’m not sure if someone is going to find this holotape in time, or at all, who the fuck would come here and explore old Red Rocket gas station. Maybe after another two hundred years? Anyway, I just wanted to give my statement. To ease my dishonesty. Maybe someone will find this._

_My life hasn’t always been easy. When your family trains you to become soldier and leader since the day you were able to walk, it’s… not easy. Just because of family. When you’re descendant of former presidents, military officers, member of Congress, a daughter of Enclave officers. They expect you to become someone important. I tried to fight against my family but eventually gave up. Just for the sake of my dad. Just for the sake of his dignity and honour. Until...”_

Andrea let out a faint snort.

_“I still remember the day when I met Roger for the first time. After he annoyed me enough and asked me out, I did hit him, in the middle of the hallway of Pentagon. It didn’t take long before we started to date, got married and bought our house from D.C. In a few years, after trying so long, I got pregnant with our son, Lucas. Roger was so happy… Son was everything we had hoped. Our light of hope.”_

The woman stayed quiet for a while.

_“But then I was diagnosed with a tumour in my spine. Chordoma. It caused our son premature birth at week twenty and… he died at the age of one day. He was just too weak to survive. During the same time, the doctors gave me one year._

_Sometimes I can hear Lucas. I have always imagined his voice and crying. Here especially. I think I’m losing my mind here, in this silence._

_I’m sorry Cade because I lied to you. About being seriously sick and never being exposed to a high amount of radiation. Radiation therapy. After it and chemotherapy made me feel more nauseous than the tumour itself, I did quit it. I gave up.”_

Taking deep breaths and sniffing once for a while, she tried to calm herself and told herself not to cry. Trying to sober up.

_“Every time the pain kept me awake, I went to sleep somewhere else so Roger could at least sleep…. and he just followed me. Saying he would be with me until the end. Sometimes I was so high because of pain killers, that I barely remember anything. However, at some point, my uncle came to visit us. He was Secretary of the Defense back then, so he had connections.”_

Andrea bridled, sounding disgusted and huffed.

_“What connections? He was one of those who founded pre-war Enclave. This time he was offering help and possible cure. The Pentagon and Fort Marleen, United States Army Medical Research Institute, had created a treatment. It was still under development, but he told that they had had successful results with it. I accepted it. I was already dying. Fuck, I was so naive.”_

A sigh.

_“It worked. My tumour went to remission, and slowly, cancer cells began to vanish. It was a miracle. Finally, science had done something which could save millions. Cancer, AIDS, leukaemia… everything would have been history. Now I think about it, we wanted to play God, and we got what we deserved. But back then, I was so happy. It gave me a second chance. I did cheat death._

_But it wasn’t all. Pentagon didn’t tell me everything. Eventually, I found out; it was just another experiment. They never expected me to survive. And when I did, the Company wanted to recruit me. CIA._

_The experiment was created to test a new generation of steroids. They were more effective against diseases, didn’t cause side effects, were ‘natural’ and permanent. Tsk, that thing gave me exceptional strength and endurance. Everything that any soldier would have needed — everything they wanted us to have._

_But it was incomplete; they expected that side effects wouldn’t appear. They were wrong. I turned from a naive, loving and happy woman into someone else. First, we didn’t even notice anything, but eventually, I began to lost my nerve over little things, get mad over stupid things, it frightened even Roger and my friends. Including myself. I didn’t recognise myself. I couldn’t sleep; I was restless. The only way to ease that feeling was to do something. Fight, run or even training helped me. War helped me. Killing helped..._

_But PTSD and Survivor’s guilt made it worse. It was never-ending circle._

_CIA and U.S. Army trained me at the Camp Peary almost a whole year before they sent me to Anchorage. Martial arts, strength training, infiltration… CIA was there to taught me how to interrogate someone and how to withstand torture. I spent six months underground with them. I still have nightmares about those months; I can’t even describe what they did there. They were, after all, training me to become one of U.S. Army’s operative._

_I did handle infiltration missions as my main strength was in stealth and close-quarters combat — infiltrated enemy bases to gain intel, sabotage or attack from inside. Chinese called me the White Death. Allies nicknamed me Silver Bullet as a metaphor for a simple solution to a difficult problem. However, after I saw how the Pentagon treated our soldiers, I picked up T-45 once for a while and went to battle trenches. I had the biggest fight with Roger about the whole thing. He didn’t want me to stay there, and I did. Devoting my life for my country and its people. Not for the government, not for Enclave._

_Budget. Money. Oil. Resources. War was only business, and we thought we had privilege over the world’s oil resources. The Pentagon delayed backup and airstrikes because of it. What made me mad, wasn’t that I almost died myself during the rescue mission, but Secretary sent airstrike as a backup only after I went there. Like I would have been more important than those two squads whom I went to save.”_

It seemed she changed her position and inhaled, stating to herself that she was tired.

_“After the war, we returned home for a while. Our home had never been so empty. We survived from our struggle against my tumour and three years together at Alaska. When I closed my eyes, I saw snow. I still see it. It wasn’t our home anymore. Something was missing. We tried to have kids without success. It raised my suspicious, so I infiltrated Fort Marleen to find answers. What did I found, it broke my last pieces of faith in the Pentagon._

_Their experiment had been on-going over sixty years. Government tested it on soldiers because we were the best target group. Using our naivety because we wanted to be healed. Sixty years — you don’t even know how many died during those years. Either they died after an operation, or they were executed due to failed expectations. I was the only one who survived from it, and after me, they tried again and again, failing every time. Pentagon told their families that they died due to natural reasons. And no one suspected them, or if they did, they never questioned them because of fear. Fear. Oldest and strongest tool of power. That controlled our world and U.S. Military. It still controls this world and an organisation that my husband founded._

_I told Danse and Cade that I am unable to have children. Steroids… they practically destroyed my fertility. And I wondered why I didn’t get pregnant during those years. I went straight to Secretary of Defense’s office to berate that asshole without mercy. I hoped he would have kicked me out from Special Forces. He just laughed and stated that he knew what I was doing. That he would never let me go. Because war, mission and army were my priority. Not my husband, family, children or anything else. And he knew that he had succeeded in it. That I had found my home. Battlefield. Sirens and gunshots were a cure against that silence. A soldier who couldn’t live without a war. That’s a perfect soldier. That’s what they tried to achieve with their experiments. I missed it; I missed the war. Civilian life wasn’t meant for me anymore._

_But I was so angry. I wanted a child. Maybe the child would have saved me from the battlefield, from them. Christopher Adams demoted Roger because of my insubordination. Saying if I ever slander against or disobey his orders, he would kill Roger. Roger was the only thing I had left after my family betrayed me. He was the one who saved me from that family._

_I warned Roger and told him to leave me; I didn’t want him to be killed by that ruthless government. By my family. Roger refused, saying he would die rather than leave me._

_In the end, I was able to leave the U.S. Military after General Chase’s pharmaceutical company diagnosed me with PTSD, Survivor’s Guilt and Intermittent Explosive Disorder. I had connections too, you fucking asshole. Doctors suspended my operations because I was incapable and dangerous due to my medical condition and Pentagon couldn’t do anything about it. Roger begged another leave, and we travelled around the United States by motorbikes._

_We tried to restore our relationship and succeeded on it moderately. Our relationship wasn’t the same what it used to be. Something changed. We turned distant, and we both lived in the time before Fort Marleen. Maybe it was just the war what changed us. But those were happiest months in my life after everything. Until his duty continued, and they commanded him to Mariposa. Security team. Pfft. I knew the Secretary planned it to keep Roger away from me.”_

A long silence and when she continued, her voice almost broke during those last sentences.

_“Maybe it was time for us to become separated. I guess stories can’t have a happy ending. Others live together until death do them apart, or they die together. Others are separated, without knowing what happened to another: three thousand miles and two hundred years between them.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another long chapter but an important one. Posted this one early, I'm going to see my mom, so I won’t be at home to edit and post this.
> 
> So here’s a reason why Andrea is so angry all the time and runs around like Duracell Bunny haha. And loves killing, she can’t help it. I got the idea from The X-Files. The show heavily inspired me as I was planning this story while I re-watched it. Scully had cancer, was infertile due to government's experiment... So here I was, thinking, what could save my Sole from cancer? Looked up to treatments and found my answer: steroids. "Yeah, that's it. Next idea!?" Government conspiracy? Check. Name three characters after actors? Check. Aliens? No comments XD
> 
> Also, a re-writing scene with Rog and Andrea was a painful one. After learning about those crochet octopus and seeing pictures of preemies with them, I burst into tears and writing about it – thinking how Andrea felt, didn’t help. No, I am not a mother myself, so I don’t know how it feels, but I’m an empathic person. I love my Sole, and I share her pain, she’s part of me. Secondly, when our _dog_ died, I often hold her stuffed animals and cried.
> 
> I can't even imagine what it feels like... To lose a child.


	25. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her dishonesty and ghost of the past are history, Andrea can commit to a whole new life and love.
> 
> But for how long?

As things calmed down, Arthur visited Infirmary next night after Natick Incident, getting away from his duties as Elder and met Senior Scribe Gregson doing her night shift. She moved her firm look to figure, probably about to tell them that it wasn’t time for visitors but blinked her eyes little puzzled as she recognised him. ”Uh… What brings you here, Elder?”

”I just came to check how Paladin and Knight are doing,” Arthur replied with a scowl, seeing how Gregson sighed and took off her eyeglasses. ”What it is?”

”Frankly speaking, I’m just exhausted. Those two were giving us troubles, especially Paladin. She wasn’t the easiest patient to treat. Condition of her leg was terrible — a bone fracture in the tibia, deep bleeding wound. I don’t blame her for swearing and yelling as we tried to put the bone back to place,” Gregson explained.

”We managed, however, to put her bone back to place, clean and stitch the wound. Paladin is at seventh.”

”How long she has to be at sickbay?”

"At sickbay? As long as she learns not to put weight to the leg. She has to use crutches; if not, she will be here whole next year.”

”I’ll talk to her.”

”Thank you, sir. I’m sure she’ll listen to you. What comes to Knight Adams, her condition isn’t life-threatening, but she hasn’t woke up yet. Knight-Captain ordered her to be put into a private room as he wants to monitor her vitals. We have given her pain killers, antibiotics, Radway and stimpaks after getting her back to living.”

”Good work, Senior Scribe. I’ll talk with Paladin Lynn,” Arthur stated, and Gregson nodded to him.

”She’s under drugs so she might not be herself...” she warned, and a man walked away after a nod, walking to partition with number seven. He pushed curtain away and eyed Paladin with a buzzcut.

”Ayyyy… Oh, sorry. I thought you were Matthews. Sorry, sir,” Lynn said airily. ”It is just these... drugs.”

”Senior Scribe Gregson told that you’re not willingly using crutches.”

”I’m not going to use those. I do look like an older woman. Which I am not.” Gregson had been right; she wasn’t herself. She wasn’t like this even while being drunk.

”I want you to use them, Paladin.” 

”Sir. I-”

”It’s an order, Paladin. I want you to be healed completely, soldier. I need my best soldiers on the battlefield,” Arthur scowled.

”Fine. Hey, how’s supergirl doing?”

”Senior Scribe said she’s sleeping,” Arthur answered as he realised who she meant. Lynn nodded.

”Fearless. Stared a death himself straight to the eyes. I’ve been pondering how she did it. I know power armour gives strength boost, but Deathclaws aren’t weak either. Anyway, I think I’m going to sleep.”

While leaving, Arthur made a mental note to himself talk with Paladin tomorrow again. Just in case.

He made his way to private rooms, opening the second door and heard beeping coming from medical equipment. Andrea lay on the bed, cannula inserted into her hand, it delivering fluid replacements into her. Or what man could tell, he did know a little bit about medicines. Arthur closed a door behind him and walked next to the bed. He moved strands of her bangs away from her face, seeing how weary she was. Even more tired than usual.

”Andrea?”

No reaction. Sighing, Arthur sat down to the chair next to bed and grasped by her hand.

Arthur knew she could give her life for someone else. Without her, one of them would have ended up dead. Maybe more than one, two deathclaws could have killed the whole team in mere minutes. He witnessed the funeral of one woman he loved once; he couldn’t allow that to happen again. But he couldn’t stop her from commencing her missions. Andrea was a soldier, and she lived for it. No, she couldn’t live without it. He moved his gaze back to her when she grunted. Steel, as Elder, he was the most powerful man in the East Coast, and he couldn’t ease the pain of his soldiers, ease the pain of his loved ones.

Arthur shook his head. She was alive. They all survived. Ignoring the fact they had no intel about the Institute, the team’s safety was one of those things that mattered. While staring her, Arthur thought nothing. For the first time in a long, long time, his head was empty as he left his problems and duty behind that door. Just living in this moment, forgetting his duty. Then he heard someone opening the door behind. Arthur got up fast as he could, knocking a chair down with bump a and turned around. Shit. Cade. Arthur put on his famous scowl and glared the doctor. But it didn’t help now as doctor snorted little at his sudden behaviour.

”You’re acting for nothing, Elder. I’ve had my suspicions.”

”Suspicious about what?”

”The way you have been gazing her is a dead giveaway,” the doctor said as he walked to monitor to check her vitals. Arthur stared man blankly and bridled little. ”Gotcha.”

”How is she?”

”After being slammed by deathclaw, losing a lot of blood, suffering from dehydration and being lifeless for a while? She is alive. Her pure will to survive and power armour might be reasons why she survived — prevented attack breaking her whole body. We managed to stop internal bleeding and received a blood donor from other soldiers. It saved her and Paladin Lynn from blood loss.”

”What about their situation now?”

”We immobilised Paladin Lynn’s shin with fibreglass cast, and I recommend her to be out of the field as long as possible. I know it will be hard for her, but if she wants to return to the battlefield, she should start rehabilitation immediately. I’ve given her enough pain killers because of wound and fracture. Problem is her usage of crutches.”

”I talked to her already about them. However, I will speak with her again as she was now under the influence of drugs and seemed to be little dizzy,” Arthur stated.

”It eases her pain. It’s my job, Elder. Ease our soldier's pain. Thought she, or _they both_ , are stubborn enough not to care about it probably.” Cade looked Knight and heard younger man sighing. ”You seem to know her very well.” 

No answer from Elder. ”You know that she can’t-”

”I know.” Arthur knew what the doctor was about to say. ”I just-”

He was out of words and looked at her wistfully, thinking what she told in her holotapes. ”She’s the one who reminded me about that there’s… Arthur in there somewhere. She has made me feel the joy of living.”

No, the doctor didn’t have to hear that — too much information. ”I’ll return to Prydwen. Inform me if something comes up,” the younger man added. The doctor nodded to him as Arthur turned on his heels and exited from room.

xxxxx

_Andrea had heard stories about this place. Different kind of stories. Some people said the place was filled first with a bright white light when they arrived there, light dissipating soon, showing a city made from glass and water, an infinite sunflower field, their childhood home or families. Or they just left their bodies after death, seeing things what happened around them. As a soul. Either they were brought back to life, to tell those stories themselves or they were set free. Free from the war. Seeing the eternal peace._

_That’s how some soldiers described near-death experiences when they went to another side. To the place between two worlds. Before returning to life. Some of them were grateful for it. Some of them wanted to stay there. Leave this world behind._

_This time Andrea was ready for it. To see eternal peace as she found herself standing in the snow, in the middle of the Anchorage’s battle trenches. It was where everything started, and everything ended. No, she lost part of herself there. She died and was reborn there, turned into someone else — a place which she called home. Andrea found herself staring exact same scene when Roger walked toward military aircraft before leaving to California — seeing him walking away from her in snowfall. Andrea called him, but he didn’t hear him. Saying ’don’t go’, she went closer to him. Still no answer. Andrea took a few more steps towards him._

_”I wanna come with you.”_

_That was all she could say. If this was a place between two worlds, she was ready. She was ready to join him. He was so close to her now. She wouldn’t get this closer him ever again after this._

_”I’m ready, Roger. Please, let me come with you...”_

_”Don’t follow me.”_

_Andrea stopped her walking, Roger doing so too. Without turning around._

_”What we talked about going beyond? What we promised to each other about keep going?”_

_”This isn’t the same thing. I miss you. More than anything.”_

_After a moment of silence which felt like an eternity to Andrea, Roger finally turned around. Andrea began to cry as she saw his icy blue eyes, knowing she couldn't see him ever again if she left now. Taking a few steps without hesitation, she waded towards him in the snow, but Roger shook his head sharply. Andrea frowned, still sniffing and breathing brokenly after crying ._

_”Don’t follow me where you don’t belong.”_

_”Don’t stop me for following you where I can follow you now.”_

_He smiled at her stubborn, commanding voice tone. His smile was one of those things she missed, one of those things which gave her strength and comfort. The most sincere and purest emotion that he could show her. Reminding what they had together a long time ago._

_”I want you to return to them, and I know you want too. I want you to keep going. Be happy again, fall in love and grow older. Like I did. I waited this moment so long, but I can wait for you another eternity. I’m waiting for you here, but you don’t belong here, Andrea. Not yet.”_

_Andrea closed her eyes and let her tears fall. She squeezed her hands into a fist, sniffing and looked at him last time. How much she wanted to run to him and be with him. And all that suffering and pain would be over. But she backed away, when faces of two persons flashed into her mind, walking backwards, just like he did when he left from Adams Air Force Base. Remembering a song which she heard after his departure, Andrea flashed him a smile, thing which he loved in her a most and didn't see it often after Fort Marleen._

_”I can wait forever if you say you'll be there too.”_

_She was free._

xxxxx

Last perfect image Andrea had was Matriarch Deathclaw grabbing her before she was able to get up. Remembering agonising pain in her body after it slammed her to ground. Hearing yells of Danse and Ortiz and remembering how she talked to someone before losing her consciousness.

As woman slightly opened her eyes, she thought she died after all. Seeing nothing else than a blur and bright white light. But after a few minutes, the blur disappeared from her eyes, and she was able to see the lamp above her and the roof of Infirmary, finally realising where she was. She was at Airport, inside the old doughnut shop. She was alive.

Glancing around the room as her eyes got used to soft light, Andrea felt something on her hand. No, felt someone holding her hand and turned her head. While shaking her head, a smile appeared on her face. 

_’Fool.’_

Danse slept on the chair, in a most uncomfortable position which Andrea had ever seen. His head hung on, and it almost looked like he would fall any minute. Squeezing from her hand, like not wanting to let go. Like making sure she wouldn’t leave. Andrea continued staring him, thinking about what he has gone through and heard the door opening. Cade stepped inside, staying quiet as he saw Paladin.

”And yet, he still holds your hand though he is sleeping," Cade whispered. "Paladin even fought with me about blood donation. He wanted to donate more blood than recommended, stating you and Lynn needed it more than he did. That's what he does when he is overly worried. I told him 'no', and Paladin agreed as he wasn’t in charge here. Jenkins, on another hand, donated blood two times by cheating and passed out in the middle of Infirmary.”

Andrea snorted quietly, not wanting to wake up Danse. A second fool. ”How are you feeling?”

Knight cleared her throat and tried to speak. Though her mouth was dry and her first sentences came out hoarse rasp. As if she had been smoking a cigar and drinking whiskey her whole life. Making a mental note herself to drink a bottle of Putnam New England Single Malt and smoke a packet of cigarettes after this. ”Decent. No, I’m better now than I was at the Glowing Sea. What happened?”

”They brought you and Lynn to Airport after Matriach attacked. You lost your consciousness, and for a moment, your heart gave up, but due to blood donors and fast treatment, we brought you back to the land of living quickly. In a matter of fact, you were in more horrible condition because of lack of sleeping, dehydration and minor radiation poisoning than internal bleeding.”

”You can’t eat or sleep in a place like that. Only wait for death. How’s Lynn?”

”Survived. Thanks to you. We did lose a few soldiers to Matriach who came to the team's aid. According to Paladin’s report, mother deathclaw was pretty pissed at you?”

”I killed one of her kids. Though I understand why she followed me all way to another side of the Sea,” Andrea answered, still gazing sleeping Danse, hoping they wouldn’t wake him.

”He has stayed by your side since you arrived here, only leaving when ordered but returned when he had a chance. Sleeping three nights on that chair.”

”I have been out cold three days?” Andrea frowned, sounding sceptical. That was a new record for her.

”As I said, lack of sleep and eating has done more damage to you than radiation or physical injury,” the doctor pointed out and crossed his arms. ”Do you want to talk about your holotapes?”

Andrea closed her eyes, sighing. At least, they knew the truth now. ”Not right now.”

”How about what happened at the Glowing Sea? Any intel would be great before the second team-”

”I found Virgil,” Andrea said quickly. ”No need to send anyone into that… Sea of Death.”

The doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise. ”Are you ready to give your report?”

A nod.

”Okay, but I suggest you rest now. It’s midnight. I’ll inform Elder.”

Andrea scoffed mentally, thinking Elder probably didn’t want to see her in the first place. After the doctor left, Andrea turned on her flank, still holding Danse’s hand and continued staring him as he slept like a log. This time he snored a little bit, and Andrea smiled.

_’I want you to return to them, and I know you want too.’_

xxxxx

”What did you found, Knight?”

Andrea cleared her throat after Arthur’s question, staring him and Anderson. She couldn’t read the younger man. _’No, it isn’t time for that.’_

”After travelling quite a long time in the Glowing Sea, I managed to mark important places and landmarks on my map, with coordinates, in case if someone has to return there. The radiation level was high as expected, and the number of hostiles was more significant than outside of the Sea. But I was able to find Virgil,” Andrea reported.

”Where is he now?”

”Still in the cave.”

”How he survived out there? That place can kill anyone in hours," Andreson pondered.

”He turned himself into Super Mutant after he escaped from the Institute. It was the only way to ensure his survival there,” Andrea recalled what Virgil had told her.

_”What?”_ Paladin-Commander, Danse and Arthur asked in unison.

”Institute has its own strain. Virgil told they had created their own after learning about West strain. They used and tested it on people of the Commonwealth through decades. Most of the Super Mutants in this area are former residents. They are smarter than their brothers of the West, so that might explain why they are capable of using weapons, turrets, mines and creating their armours. Virgil also said that he created a cure for FEV, but it’s still inside his lab.”

”There is a cure for…” Danse faltered a little bit, failing to keep his stiff posture. ”For FEV?”

Andrea gazed him for a moment, knowing what he thought. ”Virgil was willing to help us to get inside the Institute, only if I promised to bring a cure to him.”

It could save the world. A world without FEV. _’Yeah, sound familiar, huh?’_

”The only way to get inside the Institute is to use Molecular Relay, that’s how they do call their teleportation technique. De-materializes you in one place, re-materializes you in another. Virgil promised to give us blueprint of the Relay, but before we can use it, we have to kill Courser.”

”Courser?”

”Elite assassins and hunters. Institute created them to hunt down escaped synths and uses them on surface missions. The synth wearing a long leather coat, which we saw in Kellogg’s memories,” Andrea looked Danse once again. ”...was one of them. They are highly skilled and deadly. According to Virgil, every Courser has special hardware that gives them a direct connection to the Relay in the Institute. We need one if we want to get inside.”

Arthur, or Elder, narrowed his eyes. ”Do you trust _it_?”

”No, but it’s only lead we have, sir. We kill Courser, Virgil gives us the blueprint, and we can start building the Relay.”

”Why you didn’t get it immediately?” Anderson questioned her this time. ”By interrogating?”

”With all respect, sir, I was trained to interrogate humans, not super mutants. I threatened to question Virgil, but it stated he could smash my skull with its bare hands if I tried anything. I believe that. And the blueprint is inside his head, not in the paper.”

Moment of silence before Arthur spoke again. ”Anything else?”

”No, Elder.”

”Very well, Paladin-Commander, return to Prydwen and tell Star Paladin to start to gather men for Courser hunting. Paladin Danse, leave us,” Arthur glanced Danse.

Anderson frowned this time. ”Elder, is that wise? She’s-”

”If she wanted me dead, she would have killed me many times already. You have your orders, Anderson,” Arthur commanded, and his fourth-in-command nodded. Danse glanced Andrea and Arthur as he bypassed the latter.

Andrea sat down back to the hospital bed and put a strand of her hair behind the ear. She had no idea what could be his reaction. As the door closed after Danse, Arthur exhaled inaudibly and walked to her. ”It took me for a while to convince other higher-ups that you aren’t a threat to us or our operations. Do you know how many rules and laws of Brotherhood you just broke by fraternising with the enemy, hiding your past with Enclave and leaving your post and this base without permission?”

”A dozen,” Andrea answered firmly and lifted her eyes to look into his eyes.

”Do you have an explanation for what you did?”

”What comes to the detective, I wasn’t your soldier when I met him. I did-”

” _Him?_ As far as I am concerned, it is a synth and should be fired upon when seeing it.”

”Go ahead and kill detective of Diamond City, and his closest allies will fire you, like they almost shot us in Diamond City. We are on the foreign ground, and this is their home. Do you want to kill civilians, Elder? Do you want them to hate us more than they already do? Is that what you want? I don't like that those people call you lunatic and warmonger because you aren't one, but don't give them a reason. They don't know you. And what comes to my family, I didn’t ask to be born into it. Into a family of real warmongers.” Andrea stood up with temperament, standing only a few inches away from him, noticing how the body of man tensed up. ”Why did I left my post and this base without permission? Everything I do, I do for the young boy, who’s now my responsibility and only link to my past. And nothing will not stop me from finding him. Not _you_ , not Glowing Sea, not hundred Coursers, Unknown Soldier or goddamn Institute. Shall it be my last act, I'll find Shaun.”

Realising she had raised her voice once again, Andrea backed a few steps and kicked chest of drawers to ease her anger before something might happen. Again.

Holding her hand on her hips, she stared corner of the old doughnut shop and counted to ten, feeling someone staring her back. Andrea exhaled after calming down and turned around, her eyes meeting Arthur’s own. Eyes didn't lie. Maybe for a moment, he prepared himself for her outburst, but he relaxed as she did.

”I’m sorry, Elder,” her voice was now little calmer than a moment ago. ”I didn’t want to leave without your permission, but I didn’t want to take anyone with me… that place, nobody shouldn’t go there.”

”But it isn’t up to you. I'm in charge here, and I decide who stays in the Airport and who leaves.”

”I know,” Andrea assured. ”What.. what happens now?”

”I’ll send patrols to find one of those Coursers and assemble new Glowing Sea team. What comes to you, Adams, you’ll continue serving under Paladin Danse, but due to your insubordination and desertion, we decided to demote your rank. I suppose you should thank your husband for that we won’t throw you out,” Arthur addressed, his voice not even breaking or faltering. A true Elder. ”Do you understand, _Initiate?_ ”

”Yes, sir.” Andrea wanted to say something else, too, but words didn’t come out. Hell, she didn't know what to say.

”Good. Night, Adams,” Arthur added blankly, exiting the room.

The way he behaved and talked, it felt bad. He totally ignored her, acting like a superior. Andrea rubbed her face, avoiding bruises on her face and sat, once again, to the hospital bed. Well, karma stroke back. Her family demoted Roger’s rank; maybe it’s his family turn now. It didn’t bother her. What bothered her was that they 'were done'. They were just superior and subordinate.

Andrea swore as she sniffed, trying not to cry. At least, they will keep her there so she could stay close to Arthur. Watch over him. Keep him safe. She could still do anything for him. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe this way he could have a future which he wanted secretly.

_’You just lie to yourself, Andrea.’_

Honestly, she wanted to be with him. The woman exhaled and was about to lay down to a bed when the door opened again. ”Elder?”

”I-,” Arthur hesitated, and Andrea stood up quickly as she could, trying not to slip on the cold stone floor. The man didn’t finish his sentence but kept staring her. This time he hadn’t that deadpan, expressionless look on his face which he had a moment ago but that sad and almost puppy eyes look. Something that he didn't show others. Just like that, he was once again Arthur, not Elder. Arthur huffed, his shoulders slumping down as he finally gave up and power walked to her, cupping her face with his hands and pulled her to kiss – before she was able to react.

Andrea was so dumbfounded about his sudden reaction that she couldn’t answer it. The man noticed it and moved his face only a few inches from hers, still gazing her eyes and whispered his next words. Still sounding firm, words coming out like an order, but the message was different.

”Don’t ever leave from Airport before telling me. Ever.”

“Arthur-”

“You could have died there. Alone. And no one would have found you there.”

“That’s the risk we take as a soldier,” Andrea reminded.

“You’re more than a soldier to me.”

“I do remember you saying ‘we’re done, Knight’. Telling me to get the fuck out of here.”

"That's not what I meant!" Arthur took a deep breath, staring floor underneath them and then her. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I said those things. I didn’t mean them, but… I felt myself used.”

“I never used you.” Andrea shook her head and touched his scar gently on the cheek. “I haven’t compared you to him. You’re not him, and he wasn’t you. You’re just _Arthur_. A lonely, book-loving nerd.”

His look softened a little bit as he leaned against her palm. Arthur held his eyes closed for a moment and then grabbed by her hand, stroking it and stared at her wedding ring. A woman doing the same.

“When I found out about your lineage, I, um, tried to stay away from you and your family. I caused enough problems for your family. But eventually, it was too late, I fell for that stubborn and lonely man inside you,” Andrea faltered. “The real reason why I left alone was, I knew someone would have come with me. I didn’t want to risk anyone else. I’ve enough those who speak to me behind their graves. Sometimes I hope… that it would end. Maybe Kellogg was right about death being only escape,” she spoke with low tone and hugged herself.

_‘...but you don’t belong here, Andrea. Not yet.’_

Feeling a man touching her hip caused more shivers and he pulled her closer to himself.

”No, it’s not only escape,” Arthur stated, embracing her tightly. Andrea flashed her smile to him and nuzzled against his collar, knowing he was rarely hugged. Touch starved man. Touching his chin and scratching his beard gently, she moved his gaze to herself and kissed him. 

How she had missed him. Arthur. His kisses and touch, though he admitted their first kiss being his first. He wasn't that bad. Now as her dishonesty was past and she said her goodbyes, Andrea could give herself to Arthur.

She was his now.

Biting his chapped bottom lip, she grinned a little bit, and it made Arthur tighten his grip of her, breaking their kiss. It surprised him.

“You shouldn’t smoke when you’re convalescent. Actually, smoking is forbidden here,” Arthur whispered. He meant probably taste of cigarette on her lips.

“Don’t tell me what to do, when your kiss tastes like whiskey.” The woman wrapped her arms around him, and Arthur brushed his lips against hers, his hands wandering towards her bottom. Andrea giggled as he lifted her in his arms, carrying her to bed behind her and put her down. Feeling his hand under her scrubs and his tongue touching her own (albeit clumsily, but that didn't bother her, he was practising), Andrea let out a soft moan as he climbed the top of her. To catch their breath, they kept a break and stared at each other. “You want to do it here?” 

“Maybe...”

Andrea grabbed by his holotags, pulling him back to kiss. No, she couldn't let him lose _it_ here, but this moment was perfect in every way.

“Andrea, Fox stole Quantum for you and-” Stefanie entered into the room, but froze after seeing those two. “Yeah, never mind. Sorry. I’ll be going.”

“I’ll kill those two,” Arthur swore and stood up.

Andrea burst into laughter. Something that she hadn’t done in a while. “Don’t. I like them.”

“If Cade gives you permission, return to airship soon as you can,” Arthur said as he fixed his hair and thought something for a moment. “I’m sorry about your son and husband. About what happened to you before the war. Nobody should have to go through all that, especially not you.”

His apologies, or subject of it, made her sad and relieved at the same time. Maybe it was his way to offer an apology, considering his behaviour before she left. Though somehow his reaction was justified. They both hurt each other. “Me too. And I’m sorry too that I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay,” the man said calmly and gave her something from his pocket. Her pre-war tags, including Roger’s own. Andrea was so stunned about his gesture that she didn’t even notice Arthur kissing the corner of her mouth. “I’ll help you find your godson.”

“Thank you,” Andrea whispered. Arthur said good nights to her, kissing her knuckles and left. Feeling butterflies fluttering inside her, Andrea realised something; Arthur didn’t hate her after all. But how she could advocate herself as others saw her possible threat? She and Arthur weren’t responsible for the sins of their fathers. Nobody wasn’t. Andrea rubbed her hair and sighed.

The woman snorted when the door opened again, and those two surprise guests returned, Stefanie telling her how Elder almost killed them with his death stare. How Andrea had missed this ballyhoo after a week of silence.

“I smuggled this here. Gregson isn’t a fan of these, but after what you did, you deserve this, mom,” Fox offered her ice-cold Nuka-Cola Quantum. 

No matter what Kellogg said about death being only escape, she belonged there. Now.

“I appreciate this, though what you did with Danse was enough. So thank you, Fox,” Andrea smiled softly, talking about their blood donors and lifted her hand.

But for her shock, she noticed something on her palm as she reached out the fizzy drink and felt her heart missing a beat. Ignoring what other two Knights said, she kept staring those strands of hair on her palm and felt tightening feeling on her chest; fear and anxiety taking over as butterflies disappeared.

That fucking radiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ;_______; Damn that one scene. But they were goodbyes, and she's ready to move on and knows what she wants.
> 
> Yes, I know there is rank Aspirant between Knight and Initiate, but I don't know... It didn't sound good with her surname :D Btw, how many OC's have been demoted in fics? Usually, Sole is given the rank of Paladin after one specific *beep* mission.
> 
> But that mission isn't important here haha. I'm a nice person, and I love my babies. _*rubs her hands mischievously, evil laughter*_
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


	26. Knight In Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea returns back to Prydwen and decides to leave with Danse to Cambridge - until something happens.

”I suggest you take easy for now. No fights, no gym, only resting,” Cade said while taking his rubber gloves off, and Andrea nodded. As long as she could leave Infirmary. Prydwen was better than a hospital. Funny. Usually, she wanted to leave that place once for a while. But after Glowing Sea, it was only place where she wanted to be.  


”Is Lynn still here?”

”She was transferred to the Prydwen after finally accepting crutches. Elder gave her little lecture about it. I guess it was enough.”

”Well, he does what he wants, and people do what he wants.”

”All of them, expect you,” the doctor stated with a specific tone. Andrea found herself scratching her freckled nose.

”Someone has to fight back,” she shrugged her shoulders. Cade stood up, shaking his head as walking to his work desk.

”I’m sorry if I told him about your suicidal thoughts, or let him take those holotapes. He was worried about you. Maybe as an exchange, I can reveal something about him,” the doctor pondered, which made Andrea interested. “I did notice him being interested in you before, but do you know what made him fall for you completely? The exact time you did hit him and smashed him down to the ground. Nobody hasn’t done that before.”

Andrea smiled little at the memory. Remembering his baffled gaze as he, king of the castle, was lying on the floor, tackled down by Knight. Thought man was pissed off after it, ordering another Knight to escort Andrea to the brig. She noticed the concerned look on Cade’s face and asked was something wrong.

“Elder also played your holotape to me… about what happened before the war. Do you want to talk about it?”

Andrea shook her head. “It’s part of past now, Dwight. It doesn’t matter what I think about it. They’re my memories, but I just wanted Elder to know. I hope it doesn’t change anything. About me being the first wife of High Elder.”

“No, it doesn’t. I’m not sure about Elder Council, but to us, you’re still the same woman whom we recruited. I assume you still want to continue using your maiden name?” 

“Yes. I can’t do it to Elder and his family. It’s not mine.”

“Understandable. Can I ask you something? Did you get treatment for your disorder?”

“You fear I might attack someone? No, it doesn’t work like that. By seeing a psychologist and getting cognitive-behavioural therapy helped. But if someone is in danger, like Dogmeat at the Fort Strong or someone whom I deeply hate, has done something wrong, like Kellogg, I turn into someone else in order to protect or kill. I don’t even recognise myself if that happens.”

“What do you mean?”

“Something just snaps. After that, it is like walking in the dark tunnel with blurred vision, and in worst cases, I don’t even remember what happened. Like I don’t remember attacking that raider after he hurt Dogmeat.”

Moment of silence before the doctor spoke. “You should continue talking about your disorder with me. We might continue counselling. You remember what I said-”

“You feel the mental state of the crew being just as important as the physical. I know,” Andrea continued his sentence, like knowing what he was about to say. Cade shook his head.

“Did you ask about your godson from this Virgil?”

Andrea froze, lowering her gaze down to the floor. “I did. He… just only said that Shaun would not be what I expect. Now I fear even more.”

“More than for yourself?”

Did he know about her symptoms? Of course, he did. He was a doctor. Andrea opened her mouth, but someone opened the door in a hurry. Senior Scribe Gregson.

”I’m sorry to disturb, Knight-Captain, but Knight Harrison... he has awakened.”

Andrea immediately thought Knight, who had been in a coma for a while now. And now he was awake? Before leaving Cade reminded her about week leave of absence and closed-door behind him. Andrea sighed and stood up. It was her time to return to Prydwen.

xxxxx

”Welcome back!” sniper exclaimed as she embraced Andrea as latter reached Flight Deck. Andrea smiled and added ’ouch’ as a girl hugged her tightly. ”I didn’t say this yesterday, but… Don’t ever do something like that again! Like, leave without telling us!”

The older woman startled little bit brunette, staring scowling girl in front of her. Andrea swore, she heard sniper growling a little bit. Fox told her to calm down as Knight at the guard duty stared them.

”I’m sorry, Stef. I won’t do it again. Has anything happened here?” Calling sniper by name as she noticed her silence. Finally, the girl sighed.  


”Assassin tried to shoot Elder Maxson through Observation Deck’s glass. Not probably knowing about bulletproof glass,” Fox answered and crossed his arms. Andrea felt her heart skipping a beat.

_”I wish that whomever that asshole is, they would be here just after me and nobody else, Arthur.”_

And now, they tried to kill him too? That fucking asshole. If that assassin even dared to touch him...

”How are you doing, mom?” Fox asked finally and smiled a little bit. ”You know, my blood flows in your veins. You should be in the best shape ever.”

”I feel more super. Maybe I’ll turn into Jenkins. We need another one,” Andrea stated dryly.

The group walked to Command Deck, and Andrea was relieved to see Arthur at Observation Deck. Talking with Kells and Prince. They moved their gaze to soldiers as usual Fox and Stefanie were creating ballyhoo while talking about their yesterday’s mission.

_”Initiate Adams.”_

Arthur called her. Andrea told duo behind her; she would come soon and greeted superiors politely before speaking. ”First and foremost, I do apologise for breaching the rules and orders about leaving Airport without permission or a partner. I’ve no excuses for my actions.”

”How are you feeling, Initiate?” Kells asked suddenly. His question confused Andrea little, but she kept her military stance and cleared her throat.

”Pretty good. Still a little sore, but I can handle the pain, sir,” Andrea said confidently. It was nothing compared to the pain caused by the tumour. ”Hunger is bothering me more. Haven’t eaten a good meal for a very long time.”

Now she saw a slight smile on Arthur’s lips who rarely smiled at Observation Deck. Or at all. Maybe that was best he could show there.

”We wanted to thank you for what you did back there. We could have lost good soldiers during that fight, and gratefully, all of you came back home alive. Not many soldiers would have been brave enough to face death itself in hand-to-hand combat and kill a creature with a machete only. Not so far from what Elder Maxson has done. You surprise us again, soldier,” Kells said with reverence.

”But considering what happened before it-”

Andrea already had a mental image of her staying at the brig next two weeks, or being transferred to Logistics. DeShannon was waiting for her there and according to others, mocking her because of demotion.

”Finding Virgil all by yourself, surviving out there and learning more about Institute, learning how to find these Coursers. For that, we decided to overlook your most recent violation of the rules. We won’t exile you from Brotherhood, but as you know, we demoted your rank. However, I stress, next time we won't be generous. Remember that.”

”Yes, sir,” Andrea stated politely to Lancer Captain. Frankly speaking, she didn’t care about rank. As long as she could stay here. Close to her friends, Danse and Arthur.

”Now, I think you've earned your meal. You’re dismissed,” Arthur said firmly. Andrea saluted and thanked superiors before leaving from Command Deck.

xxxxx

After eating Infirmary’s food for a few days (and eat nothing at the Glowing Sea), it was good to eat Reyes’s cooking at the Mess Hall and drink Nuka-Cola. And to be finally able to smoke cigarettes without Gregson nagging about it. Mostly, Andrea had missed a certain man. Because of his duty, he wasn’t able to visit Infirmary often. Actually, he visited her only once, according to Danse.

Now, Andrea was finally standing behind his door and knocked it politely. Fixing her hair a little bit, trying not to rub it and checking did her breath stink. Arthur opened the door, and the woman noticed him wearing his pyjamas and his battlecoat. He looked intimidating with it. To Andrea, the view was arousing. The woman stepped inside his quarters, after getting permission for it and the man closed the door.

”I hope… I didn’t interrupt anything,” Andrea rubbed her back of the neck while seeing reports on his desk and dropped her bag.

”No, you didn’t,” Arthur stated, wrapping his arms around her and woman smiled widely. Feeling him kissing her neck and stroking her upper body with his hands. It sent shivers through her spine.

“Arthur...” she whispered. The man turned her around, slowly lifting his hand to put errant of her black hair behind her ear. “I need to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Before you heard it somewhere else, or steal his whole terminal,” Andrea begun, meaning good doctor. “I’ll get straight to the point. It seems, no matter how often and how precisely I used Radway, or even though I used hazmat suit and power armour, uh-”

“What?” Arthur raised his voice.

“I think it is because of radiation. I think so.” Andrea sighed. “Yesterday I noticed fistful of hair on my palm after rubbing my hair and last night I got nosebleed. Maybe it is because of stress and what happened at Natick...” Andrea saw Arthur running his hand through his hair and leaning against his table. “Maybe it's nothing.”

“Maybe...” Arthur whispered. She had a hard time to heard him. 

“Otherwise, I’m fine. Maybe I’m just overreacting.” Andrea sat down to the chair next to the table, staring cigar box and glope map on his desk. “I wanted to tell you. I won’t keep secrets from you anymore.”

The man let out a sigh and sat in front of her, touching her hand, squeezing it. “Talk to Cade. I can’t lose you.”

”Arthur...”

”I won’t send you to Glowing Sea when it is time to retrieve those blueprints from _this Virgil_. You should avoid radiation from now on. You don’t have a natural resistance against it as we post-war people do.”

“Affirmative.” This time she didn’t fight back against his suggestion, or decision, more likely. She didn’t want to return to that place. Expect if she had to. Andrea smiled at him, wrinkling her freckled nose. “But if I turn into Glowing One, just put me into the flight tower of Airport. It would be a good lighthouse.”

“You would glow blue light instead of green because of that Quantum of yours,” Arthur joked. The woman tried to hold her laugh but eventually gave up. That surprised her.

“ _Wow_ ,” Andrea sniggered, resisting urge to burst into a laugh and cleared her throat.

“You’re full of surprises, Elder.”

“I just wanted to hear your laugh. You to feel joy, after what you have gone through,” he said and stroked her cheek. ”However, don’t call me Elder when we are together like this,” the man stated firmly and stood up. It seems he didn’t want to remember who he truly was, but without even noticing, he acted like Elder. Andrea nodded but recalled why she came here. To ask a request from him.

“Do you have envelopes?” Arthur gave her questioning look as he bypassed her. “And paper and pencil. I thought about writing a letter to Piper, telling them I’m fine. But also, I want to write a letter to Shaun. If… for some reason I won’t be here when we reach Institute, and you find him...”

“Andrea...” Arthur pinched his bridge of the nose.

“I’m not talking about possible radiation poisoning, but… my heart can fail at any minute, or someone might shoot me. Shaun deserves to know about his parents, and I’m the only one who can tell about them.” Standing up, she went to her backpack and took an object from there, Arthur tilting his head while trying to see what she picked up.

“Early birthday present,” Andrea said gazing heavy object in her hand and gave him Magnum .44 pistol. “I modded it with Ortiz and Teagan, adding that Brotherhood logo into the grip,” she added, gaping Arthur as he checked every inch of it, testing every inch of it.

“I thought about selling it but after I heard that… the assassin tried to kill you…” Arthur looked back at her. ”I decided to give this to you. I’m not always here but swear to God; I’m not going to lose you because your current sidearm sucks,” Andrea stated dryly, seeing how faint smile appeared on his face.

“I recommend you to keep this. I have-”

“Keep it,” Andrea commanded, giving him ‘this isn't negotiable’ look. “I don’t want to say my goodbyes to you after-” she stopped and swallowed. ”When my heart stopped, as Cade told me about it, I went to… place between two worlds. Like my grandmother described. This world and afterlife.” Andrea crossed her arms, like hugging herself.

”Soldiers told that their between was always different. Some of them said that they found themselves from different places and others just disengaged from their bodies. I found myself standing in the snow. At the Anchorage. I... I met Roger there, walking away from me, just like when he left to Mariposa. When I started to follow him, he told me not to and reminded me about our agreement about keep going. I was- I was just mere steps away from him and our time together at the afterlife. I wanted to go. I was ready. But-”

The woman cast her gaze towards the floor.

”He told me that it wasn’t my time. That I have my life ahead of me. He told me to grow old, fall in love, keep on living as he did. And I left. When I did, I was thinking you and Shaun. You two did bring me back here. I said my goodbyes to him right there. I don’t want to say goodbyes to you anytime soon,” Andrea said decisively and cupped his cheeks this time, staring straightly into his eyes. 

Arthur remained quiet whole time, letting her speak. Listening every word she said. Maybe he knew that she needed to talk out loud.

”I’ll never stop loving him. Never. But I said my goodbyes to him, and I left him behind — his ghost. For now, I’m here because of you. Because I’m yours, Arthur Maxson, not his,” Andrea finished, dropped her hands and gazed ring on her left hand. Removing her wedding was her intention as she grabbed by it, but Arthur stopped her and pushed it back.

”Keep it,” he whispered, repeating what she just said to him minutes ago. ”He was important to you, and I don’t have the right to be mad about it.”

Andrea shook her head while closing her eyes.

”You’re weird man, Maxson.” This time he smiled too, best as he could. Turning around to open his drawer and taking a pencil from his table, Arthur gave her two envelopes and papers.

”You will see your godson again, and I’ll make sure of it. You’re not going to die on my watch.”

”Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Taking materials from him, she kissed him and gave him a warm smile. ”See you later.”

On her way to his door, Andrea turned around. ”Uh, what about my power armour and flight suit as I’m now an Initiate?”

”During the state of war, they are allowed to use power armours too.”

”Shame, I don’t wanna use it as my claustrophobia has gotten worse after Glowing Sea. Should I buy fatigues?”

”No.”

”Most of our Initiates use them?” Andrea frowned. The man walked to her after attaching his new pistol onto his hip and grabbed her by hip, pulling her little bit closer to himself. Andrea raised her thick eyebrows in wonderment, thought she liked his gesture. Loved being this close to him. Him and his brawny body.

”I wanna see this whenever you walk past me,” Arthur whispered as he touched her butt and Andrea chuckled. ”And orange suits you better.”

”Ah, now I remember that I’m talking with a twenty-year-old boy. Well, it’s understandable that my ass is getting all the attention as I don’t have boobs to show as they’re almost gone.” Andrea glanced at her flat chest. ”Though I realised you were ass type when we slept in spoon last time.”  
This time man looked a little bit confused, frowned and let out ’what?’

”You were sleeping; of course, you didn’t notice it. _Morning wood_ ,” Andrea said, whispering the hint, leaving a man standing perplexed inside his quarters as she left.

xxxxx

Staring others at the gym and writing her letter, Andrea sighed and leaned against the railing of the catwalk – taking a break and thinking about how she could spend her leisure time, once again. Sincerely wishing she could be with others at the Courser hunt mission. But how they could find one? Institute wasn’t stupid. At this moment, the Institute knew 100% that Brotherhood knew about Virgil and Coursers, thus about Relay and Courser Chip. So they would not send them to the ground. And just awaked Harrison didn’t remember anything about the attack. Expect dead Squire.

_’What the hell? Institute has been less active for weeks.’_

Andrea sighed and found herself thinking what Virgil said about Shaun. Andrea would find him, but she would not like what he has become. Become what? He was just ten-years-old boy.  
But it confirmed that Shaun was alive. That was enough for her.

Seeing how Knight Lucia knocked Fox down at the boxing ring, Andrea grinned. Fox let her win. Damn womaniser.

_‘Or maybe not? Lucia doesn’t belong to Logistic; she should be at ground force-’_

Suddenly, someone pushed Andrea with their shoulder, trying to make her fall. That didn’t work. They needed someone stronger for that. Andrea glared figure walking away from her, seeing familiar Knight with a ponytail. DeShannon.

First thing Andrea noticed was the fact that woman bypassed her without saying anything, without even mocking her. Without laughing mischievously or glaring behind her. Higher-ups demoted Andrea. DeShannon should be thrilled and pleased about it. She had now the power to nag her as a superior. And there wasn’t anyone else with them at the catwalk.

Andrea stared after DeShannon, wondering what was wrong with her but moved her attention back to the letter. She should send it as soon as possible, before one specific reporter appears to the Airport, demanding answers.

xxxxx

Before giving the letter to the trader, Andrea checked every sentence on the paper — checking she didn’t reveal too much about what Virgil told. Piper was smart enough to read her cryptogram, but Institute was also. So she couldn’t tell too much when giving that letter to Trashcan Carla. Andrea raised her gaze to Danse, who sat down in front of her, putting his tray to the table.

“Hey,” Andrea said quietly and stuffed both letters into envelopes. Closing important one. That, what was written there, was only for Shaun’s eyes. “Are you leaving today?”

“Yes, I’m,” Danse answered. “I was hoping if you could come with me.”

“Why? What, are you afraid that I might leave again?” Andrea tried to lighten the mood. For some reason, some officers had been pretty severe and rigorous. Elder and Star Paladin mostly.

“No, I’m afraid that something happens to you.”

Something had happened. Andrea frowned, but a man continued his eating, saying nothing.  
“Danse,” Andrea sighed. “I can take care of myself. Though… leaving this flying submarine and being at somewhere else for a while might be a good choice.”

“You can come with me. Dogmeat would appreciate Cambridge, and if you’re lonely, you can always return here...” Paladin stated hint of amusement in his voice. Andrea resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she realised what he meant.

“True,” Andrea snorted. “Well, I can’t wait to see Knight Rhys. He’ll be excited about bossing me around.”

_“Initiate.”_

A voice called her. Andrea hadn’t got used to that rank, but maybe it was time. It still sounded better than Captain. The woman gave a questioning look to Squire Ortiz. “A package for you.”

“Thank you, Emil,” Andrea called him by the nickname, taking the light packet from the boy, noticing that someone had opened it. Shaking her head, she turned to face Danse. “My new holotags, it seems."

Opening already opened the packet, she took her new tags and palpated them with her fingers. Shiny and new looking. Even the blue glow was slightly brighter. She had no idea how it was made or why. Grabbing from steel plates, she gazed her new rank… and her ‘new’ name.

 _“What?!”_

Whole Mess Hall echoed after her scream, starling other soldiers as few of them dropped their cutleries, including Danse. Andrea dropped tags into the packet and buried her face into her hands. Swearing quietly in Spanish. She heard Danse calling her, asking ‘what?’

 _“Quinlan,”_ Andrea murmured.

“What about him?” Danse asked, confusion in his voice. Andrea lowered her hands and offered her new tags to Paladin. “Oh.”

“Unbelievable. I told Proctor that I would like to keep my maiden name, even though, inside me, I still want to be...” Another sigh as she realised now why DeShannon acted the way she did. “Every packet coming from Citadel goes through Logistics?”

“Yes. Why?”

“DeShannon jostled me today, without saying a word. I thought it was strange. Usually, she nags me but this time… Well, if she opened this packet and saw surname of...” Andrea concluded. So that’s why Knight didn’t mock her. “I have to talk with Elder,” the woman stated and stood up.

“Don’t,” Danse said suddenly. “He and Star Paladin shouldn’t be disturbed. And don’t ask questions, Initiate.”

One stern glance from a man with brown eyes was enough. It was something that shouldn’t be brought up. Something that should be kept as a secret. Andrea knew that much about secrets. Still remembering how Arthur and Scott walked to the brig yesterday, the sternest scowl on their faces.

“Yes, sir. I'm going to pack my bag.”

xxxxx

“Can we land to the Airport? I’ve to give this to Carla before she leaves. Before Piper appears here,” Andrea said while showing closed envelope to Paladin.

“Affirmative.” Sound of vertibird hooking into Prydwen dampened his answer, and the duo gazed as one of their teams arrived back.

“Danse,” one of their Paladin called his colleague. “I informed Cambridge...” Paladin glanced Andrea, who stood next to her sponsor. Initiate stated she would wait for Danse further, knowing they wanted to talk privately. Them not knowing that she would hear them anyway. It had to be something about the Institute. That team was sent to find Coursers. 

Danse continued. “What it is?”

“We lost Paladin Campbell.”

“How’s that possible?”

“We don’t know. Campbell and one of his team members are missing, and rest of team... they’re dead.”

“What happened?”

“That we don’t know either. Their distress call let through only one sentence, before it was cut off and,” Paladin kept a break. “We found two Knights killed with .50 cal and one of them had their neck snapped around.”

“They wore power armours,” Danse stated disbelief. “What was their message?”

“ _’Target can’t be fired’_ … then we lost connection.”

Andrea frowned. What the hell that meant? She gazed Dogmeat next to her while Danse suggested Paladin to report Elder, that he can be found from his quarters with Star Paladin, and came to her. 

“Let’s go,” he said sternly.

xxxxx

“I'll take this letter to miss Wright personally,” Carla promised, putting the envelope into her pocket.

“Charming woman, isn’t she?”

“Yeah. Charming woman with temperament,” Andrea snorted. “Anyway, travel safely,” she added, but something had bothered her for a while. “Do you know how Sanctuary is doing?”

“Last time I visited the place, it was doing great, being home of over thirty settlers. Colonel and General have built successful trader route there,” trader answered and left.

Andrea hummed, remembering Preston talking about their General back at the Concord. She survived her trip after all. Initiate walked to Paladin with Dogmeat, stating she was ready to leave.  
On their way back to the helipad, Danse greeted someone and told him it was good to have him back. Andrea peeked behind Danse to see who it was but didn’t recognise him, but Medic Scribe next to him and his scrubs gave it away. Knight Harrison. A man who returned to the land of the living. Or he was technically alive whole time but in a coma. Scribe told them that they went for a walk to see old friends. Andrea walked to the scene and greeted a taller man politely, offering her hand. Knight flashed her a smile, dimples appearing to his cheeks.

“Nice to meet you. And welcome back,” Andrea stated. 

“Thank you,” a man with short, fair coloured hair and skin said. Danse stated they should go now and gestured Andrea and Dogmeat to follow him. Andrea nodded to Knight and Scribe before following Paladin. Continuing thinking about what happened to Campbell’s team. 

However, the sound of groaning brought her back to reality; realising were sound came. Before she was able to turn around, she felt someone grabbing her from the shoulder, taking her into the hold and pressed sharp object against her throat. She heard instantly Dogmeat snarling, his teeth visible and Danse pointing Fortune at them, telling Knight to let her go. Andrea acted immediately, pulling Knight’s knife arm slightly to athwart while holding from his wrist, so the knife wasn’t anymore in a critical place. She threw him over her shoulder quickly and backed a few steps, taking her pistol. Martial arts were all about the timing. While backing away, she almost stumbled onto something on the floor and noticed herself standing in a pool of blood. Glancing onto her feet, she saw Scribe laying on the floor, his throat cut wide open.

_‘Fuck.’_

Danse’s angry order moved her attention back to Knight, who stood up and walked towards her. Andrea lifted her pistol, telling him to stop. He didn’t stop; he didn’t even flinch when a dozen other soldiers appeared into the hallway. For Andrea surprise, Danse opened fire, killing Knight.

“Stay back,” Paladin Russell said to others as he approached Knight with Danse. “He withstood more fusion cell rounds than the average person without flight suit and armours.”

“I noticed it too,” Danse stated and picked up his knife. Andrea watched as he stuck his knife into the deceased man's back of the neck, cutting it open and bridled. “A synth component. We brought back a synth.”

“So real Harrison died with Squire,” Russell stated, and Danse stood up, staring now his protegee.

“Are you okay?”

Andrea nodded to his question, still holding her 10mm pistol. While Russell and Danse continued their talk about this case, how they should check every soldier in their base, Andrea kept staring “Harrison” and dead Scribe behind her. How many other sleeper agents they had inside the base? Inside the Prydwen? Andrea bit her lip when she thought Arthur. She couldn’t leave. She couldn’t go to Cambridge. She couldn’t leave him. Not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, DeShannon. Suck it.
> 
> Also, Arthur knew what term morning wood meant, but he was just out of words XD Cute.
> 
> Published more than a few chapters once again, I explained the reason in chapter 29 notes!


	27. General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Airport gets visitors, who have a proposal for Elder and news from Sanctuary.

Examinations started right away. They were testing every soldier, even higher-ups, with X-Ray and stud finders. Finding a total of six synths. They didn't even know that they were ones. They had no idea. Even though Andrea knew what for Brotherhood was there and knew that anyone in Goodneighbor or Diamond City would have done the same thing as they did, she couldn't get rid of the memory of that scared child under the table. A boy who was shot because of what he was and who he could have become.

Andrea didn't share hatred toward synths, or ghouls like people around her did. Ghouls might turn into feral without notice, radiation finally destroying their brains. Synths were either freed by the Railroad, or they were programmed with a task by Institute. Andrea herself might lose her nerve in seconds, turning into… feral. She wasn't any different from ghouls or synths.

And none of them didn't ask to be made.

Walking back to Flight Deck after smoking her last cigarette, she glanced Arthur at the Observation Deck. After what happened with 'Knight Harrison' and whatever happened before it, Andrea had given him enough space to handle these problems inside the Brotherhood. Though few nights during the past week, he had called her to his quarters and… they just slept. After reading his books. Andrea snorted by herself. Book-loving nerd. She still had no idea what book was written by him.

"Hey." Walking slowly next to him, she touched his hand with her own, bringing him back to reality. "Did you talk to Quinlan about… my surname?"

"Yes, I did. I suggested we should use your maiden name instead for now, but they will keep Maxson name on your records…"

After his answer, Andrea grunted. "It's not right…"

"I thought you wanted to keep it."

"It's your surname, your family, not mine… I should be given that surname through marriage, not inherited."

"Its name which keeps you protected here, but outside Brotherhood puts you into danger," Arthur stated, continued reading reports.

Andrea frowned, staring his side profile. What the hell he meant by that? "Are you okay?"  
"I should ask the same from you."

Andrea resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Evading her question once again. "I'm fine. I'm more worry about you. You have been little off lately."

"I've had… It's nothing," Arthur belittled. "Just migraine and insomnia. Don't worry."

"Easier said than done." Andrea sighed and glanced to see if anyone was at the Command Deck with them. Grinning a little bit, she moved his attention back to her from reports and kissed his cheek. "If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"I know," the man said, giving her a soft smile.

xxxxx

"How about the battlefield, Dwight?" Now if not ever, she was ready for fighting. Feeling her body trembling and muscles tightening time by time as if it were on fire. She had tried to ease that feeling at the gym and shooting range. It wasn't enough. She needed something else – adrenaline and feeling of heights and depths of war. Need to kill.

The hardest part was to hide that feeling from Arthur. Secretly, Andrea had started to fear that Arthur disliked her because of it. Just like his ancestor did. She wasn't a woman anymore, only a soldier. Maybe that's why Arthur had been so distant when it came to.. sex.

The doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead with his pencil. "If you promise not to start a fight with Deathclaw, maybe I can give you permission to continue your missions."

"I promise," Andrea smiled.

Walking straightly to Mess Hall and Power Armor Bay, Andrea tried to find Paladin-Commander if he was going to the mission with Ortiz today - if she was ready to return inside power armour.

Having no luck with him, Andrea walked to her T-51 power armour and gazed it. After seeing the condition of her T-51, she understood what kind of damage stronger and faster Deathclaw, like Matriarch, could do. She had cleaned it, repaired it and now it was shining like a new car. Almost smelled like one. Almost. It smelled more like blood and radiation. Not forgetting her claustrophobia which had become even worse after Glowing Sea mission. Still, it had saved her and Paladin Lynn.

"Admiring work of your hands?"

Voice belonged to Danse. Andrea turned her head to look over her shoulder and smiled little.

"If it could have been work of my hands, it would be darker like yours, Paladin. Maybe matt black or navy blue. Though it is mine, not Brotherhood's, I can paint it if I want. What brings you here? I thought you were supposed to stay at Cambridge longer?"

"Elder Maxson asked me to come here, and I wanted to check on you," Danse stated, and Andrea nodded.

"Did you got my present?"

"Yes, I did _after_ it was eaten fifty-fifty by Haylen and Rhys. I came back from ArcJet only to find an empty box of Fancy Lads Snacks with a note 'I _read_ that you like these'. I knew it was you."

"Next time, I'll write 'property of Paladin Danse, don't touch," Andrea murmured.

"But, you made those two happy. They had been eating noodles and Pork'n'Beans last few weeks so… Variety is the spice of life," Danse said little happier. "How about you? How are you holding up?"

"Cade gave me finally a green light to return down there. I was trying to find Paladin-Commander if he would have another feral or super mutant-hunting mission. Or Courser hunting..." Andrea said pondering and got a concerned look from Paladin.

"I know you miss the battlefield. But after what happened at Natick…"

"I'm fine, Paladin. I know my limits, but I'm losing my mind here," Andrea reassured, staring him with 'I can do this'- look. Assuming from his look, Danse considered 'can she'.

"Very well. If Knight-Captain is sure about that then it is settled," Danse said firmly, and Andrea nodded politely. "Just… be careful out there, _Adams_."

"I'll, don't worry," Andrea said confidently and got another concerned look from man. He wasn't sure about it. She could handle herself, but still, he did worry. And Andrea understood it. Paladin sighed and looked like he tried to find the right words.

"I… I'm proud of you," he said finally.

"Really? After smashing Elder down to the floor, leaving base without permission and getting demotion?" Andrea asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't care about those."

" _Initiate! Paladin!_ " Squire Ortiz came to them running. "Elder is requesting your presence. There is somebody who wants to see you, ma'am."

xxxxx

First thing Andrea saw at the perimeter was brahim and trader. Usual quest of the Airport. But something else was different. Mercenaries didn't accompany this time trader, but… Minutemen and MacCready. Andrea smiled as she saw sniper and Preston. They were both alive. Her gaze moved from Preston to the middle-aged woman with long, curly red hair and deep green coloured eyes. Her face was narrow, nose small, and her lips were red as her hair. Andrea thought maybe she used lipstick. She was wearing dark blue overcoat with four gold stars on each side of the collar, worn over a white shirt and combat armour, with Minuteman emblem on it. The hat, which she had, was a typical tricorn hat. The redhead pushed it higher as she saw trio coming at them. Like it would be too big for her.

"Gillian Elenora Pierret, General of Minuteman," the woman introduced herself when the trio reached them. Greeting the first Elder. "This is Colonel Preston Garvey."

"Elder Arthur Maxson," Arthur said firmly. Introducing Danse and Andrea after him.  


"Ah, latter one doesn't need introductions — a woman out of time. You saved Garvey and his group at the Concord. Shot deathclaw with 10mm?" General Pierret asked, smiling at her.

"Got lucky with those things, ma'am," Andrea answered politely but heard Arthur clearing his throat.

"General, may I ask what it is your business here?" Arthur asked from his equivalent leader. Brotherhood wasn't a big fan of them, but if their General was standing in front of their gate, he couldn't send them away.

"Friendly visit, Elder. We settled down next to you, so we thought about giving a little visit to our neighbours and decided to secure our traders trip here."

"Next to us?"

"The Castle. Old Fort Independence. We took it back and killed Mirelurk Queen there a few weeks back," General answered. "I have a proposal for you, Elder. If you're interested." 

"And what it is?"

"I know your main purpose here isn't to protect the people of the Commonwealth, on the same way we do, but I do know you need rations to feed your soldiers on your war against the Institute and hostile creatures, which... hopefully, excludes non-feral ghouls." General sounded more firm suddenly. Andrea noticed immediately it. The same way she and Arthur did it, this redhead changed from a friendly person into a leader in seconds.

"We don't attack non-feral ghouls."

"Good," redhead sounded more pleased. Then she glanced soldiers around them. "Is there a place where we might speak privately?"

Arthur changed glances with Andrea and Danse. Latter one then looking at ruins of Airport. "Follow me, General."

"Is that _Monstro_!?"

Someone with a high voice shouted, and Andrea froze when she recognised the voice. A sudden scream startled all of them and brahim, which was carrying stowaway. Brahim moo'ed and tried to see who was on it's back. Duncan called her 'auntie' as he came out under blanket and grinned widely as seeing her. 

"Du… What I said to you about staying in Goodneighbor?" MacCready bluster out when he realised that Duncan had sneaked with them there. The boy stood up on brahim's back.

"Hey auntie, have you kicked more butts of Gunners?!"

"Hey, I talked to you, kid- " MacCready started, but the boy jumped down from Brahim's back and ran to Andrea bypassing General and Colonel, leaping into her arms and hugged her. Andrea grinned while MacCready murmured something by himself.

"You should listen to your father," Andrea said to the boy. "Though he doesn't listen to anyone either. Right, RJ?"

"Shut up," MacCready murmured. 

"Wow, so many power armours," the boy said, gazing perimeter while leaning over her shoulder. Andrea had a hard time to hold her laugh as she felt the body of Duncan slightly tensing up as he noticed scowling Arthur. Duncan tightened his grip of her, hiding behind her shoulder and stared Danse instead. Probably found him less intimidating. "It did eat you again in that power armour, mister?"

Danse stared boy confused. "It.. it _is_ omnivorous."

For some reason, Andrea wanted to hug Danse. Thinking, inside that officer and soldier, lied a father figure. Duncan nodded and gazed Andrea. "Did you really shot Deathclaw with 10mm pistol?"

"Yes, I did."

"Dad says you're crazy."

"She is," MacCready said, and Andrea narrowed eyes. Lies. He was the one who missed their crazy time together. Andrea did too.

"But I think you can handle anything dangerous, auntie. You're the best!"

"I eat danger for breakfast. Tastes like a chicken," Andrea said with a playful tone, it making Duncan snigger as Andrea put him down. Ruffling his ash-blond hair, she told she would come back soon.

xxxxx

"So, what kind of proposal you did have in mind? I assume it has something to do with your farmers as you spoke about rations?" Arthur started as they finally reached one of their meeting rooms at the Airport, and they had sat down to the front of the table. Danse and Andrea next to him and General with Preston at the others side. "We aren't here to protect every farmer, General. It is your job."

"We can handle the protection of farmers. However, there are little different levelled enemies here than raiders and feral ghouls. We need help with them. Institute is a good example, and you need food… I can arrange a better supply between the Airport and the biggest settlements. More food, more supplies."

"We don't need your help, General."

"No, you don't. But Commonwealth does. Both of ours. This city can't survive if the biggest factions like the Institute and Gunners are threatening her. As I said, we can handle the protection of the farmers, but this place needs better collaboration."

"We aren't a company of the charity, General. We are military. Like yourself said, our cause is a little different than yours-"

"Military? Does your military threaten farmers over the rations instead of helping Commonwealth to get the food?" General said gloomily. "And you people think why Commonwealth looks down at you. I'm offering you a better option instead of stealing crops from our people, Elder."

Arthur frowned. _"What?"_

"You didn't know?" General asked, staring Arthur. "Colonel?"

"There are farms which have faced problems with Brotherhood. They have reported about soldiers, who have either bribed or threatened them over of the food what our farms reduce. There haven't been casualties, yet, as farmers have been pretty powerless against power-armoured soldiers... when they have marched to, if I may, steal their food," Preston explained.

Andrea's jaw literally dropped, and she gave a criticising look to Arthur, not believing her ears. Did they do something like that? Thinking again how U.S Military ended up shooting civilians when it came to protests. The Army taking over food rations. She didn't want to go through that again.

She had more than a few selected words to Arthur if that was the case. But after seeing his face, she knew that Arthur wasn't aware of this either. Nor was Danse. Arthur sighed and tightened his jaw.

"I'm deeply sorry about what people of the Commonwealth have suffered because of our actions. I'll make sure that what you told ends immediately and stolen property will be returned back to their owners. Whoever is behind this, I'll make sure he or she will be prosecuted."

"We don't want anyone dead, Elder. I'll be pleased if you return those crops back to their owners. But I would like to suggest you consider what I proposed. You may have skilled hunters with you and working supply line now, but it will be harder to get food if Institute starts to burn down more settlements as they have done already," Pierret said calmly, glancing Andrea. "Institute attacked and burned Sanctuary down a few days ago."

"Wh-what?"

"We're surprised by the Institute. We both were at the Castle when it happened," General meant herself and Preston. "Survivors told about how synths attacked settlement and killed over half of the population. And what I did mean by different levelled enemies - Coursers. Yes, we know about them too. They killed even our best guards wearing T-45 and T-51's, and they were equipped with machine guns. They are fast and strong."

"How they got out from there?" Danse asked.

"Through our radio, I did order my men to make sure settlers would get out from there first. I don't know how many people I did lost before," General frowned. "...we got help."

Andrea saw the redhead glancing her. "He was from Vault. I assume it from his Pip-Boy."

"He was pretty good and knew what he was doing. Took down a few Courser by himself, more than few, maybe four. I thought he had military history. Reminded me of you, Andrea," Preston explained by turn. "Thanks to him, our people managed to escape there without losing any more people."

"Which Vault he was from?" Danse asked again.

"We don't know, but his laser rifle was unique," Preston pondered. "It was like someone might have modded it with the best equipment they had and taken good care of it. It was like yours, Paladin. Its white paint had waded, but a golden lion on it-" Colonel's answer was interrupted when Arthur stood up suddenly, starling rest of them.

"Where is he?!"

"Elder… We don't know if it is him." Danse gestured him to sit down. Andrea thought Paladin, who had disappeared after the death of Sarah Lyons. Lyon's Pride emblem had lion on it. Finally, Arthur sat down.

"We don't know. He disappeared after helping us," General stated, speaking directly to Arthur, continuing telling them about what happened next when Andrea's Pip-Boy started to beep. She opened the machine to browse the tabs and find a reason why it beeped. Slowly, she glanced in front of her and then around the room. Ignoring conversation between Elder and General entirely while trying to survey their surroundings. Not moving too fast or suspiciously. 

"Preston, Danse… take General and Elder into safety," Andrea started, interrupting the conversation of two leaders. Colonel and Paladin moved their gaze to her. "Courser signal is 100% strong."

_"Targets located, sir."_

Andrea glanced corner of the room and grabbed her 10mm pistol, opening fire towards it. Following silhouette of an intruder with her gun. Hitting Courser few times as it left blood trail after it. Andrea saw the second silhouette at the corner of her eyes and kicked a chair at the figure - possibly breaking Stealth Boy which it carried.

Courser glanced her angrily with it's cold looking eyes, and in the blink of an eye, Andrea attacked it before it was able to pull out its laser rifle. One strong hit to face didn't make it fall. It was more durable than Kellogg. Courser answered to her hand-to-hand combat immediately. The woman blocked and avoided hunters strike, allowing them to make a few hits on each other. It was faster than Kellogg. It was stronger than Kellogg. No surprise if one of those things broke Knight Harrison's power armour. She saw quickly from blood trial how the second Courser came towards her. Andrea performed quick takedown which brought visible Courser down to the floor and kicked the one with Stealth Boy away from them. One of these was enough.

Andrea kicked Courser to stomach after it got up (without even caring her previous takedown) and move made it stumble little bit backwards. Another hit it to head with a high kick. Another stumble back. Finally, Andrea was able to hit it with a hand-to-hand combo into different places as it's concentration was disturbed little. However, it had more endurance than Kellogg had. No wonder why he didn't want to mess with them. It stopped one of her attacks and hit her to head. Andrea headbutted it immediately as a counter-attack, pushing it further, saw a small opening and lastly kicked Courser down, hitting its head with her leg before landing down herself. Courser murmured something, probably trying to use teleportation. Andrea kicked it to head once again, making it fall into the unconscious. Sound of old laser musket brought her attention to others and heard Preston calling her. Too late. 

Someone pushed her against the concrete wall and hit her before throwing her down to the ground. Andrea grunted as she hit the floor, but avoided incoming attack by rolling to the side and tried to bring hostile down with low round kick - Courser foreseeing her move and dodged it. It was about to attack her but avoided firing coming from _Fortune_ \- Danse's weapon. Initiate's dark brown eyes glared ocean blue eyes of Courser when they both pulled out their weapons. Andrea could only hear her own breath as she stood up and other soldiers approaching their whereabouts, Paladin and Colonel closing Courser slowly. Courser glanced Danse and Preston at the door.

"You can't protect them, silver bullet. Not them or Commonwealth," it said with cold, stoic voice. It fled from the scene finally when back up came. With blue flash. Andrea took deep breaths and touched her sore forehead, only to see blood on her hand after it. More wounds.

"Goddammit," one of the Paladin's stated when he appeared behind Danse and Preston. Andrea wiped blood coming from her mouth and walked to fallen Courser, taking her knife from the holster and stick it to its neck. Preston snuffled little bit while watching Andrea opening synth's back of the neck. Blood streaming from its body. Even Coursers were full of blood.

"Why you are doing that?"

"They have a chip which helps us to get inside the Institute," Andrea answered while searching it and sighed. "It's not here."

Moving her gaze to its head.

"Uh… This is all yours, Andrea," Preston said, raising his eyebrow and turned around as General and Elder returned back to the room. Colonel asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Colonel," Pierret stated confidently and gazed Andrea who stuck now her knife to Courser's skull — cracking it. Like it would be a piece of wood. "Well, you have taken down Deathclaw."

"Frankly speaking, ma'am, I'm trained to kill humans, not mutated chameleons. This was more like my field of experience," Andrea said as handling brains of… this Courser. They had even brains like normal humans. Finally, she let out 'ha'.

"Here."

"Let me see," Danse said and took an object from her bloody hand. "This must be a courser chip. Are you alright?"

"Not my first fight, sir. Did someone follow you… or did someone else know that you were coming here?"

"No. Only our own crew. Why?" Preston answered to Andrea's question.

"They appeared here after we came into this room, stating _targets_ were here. They took a huge risk of coming here. Middle of our headquarters."

"What would be better place to attack when leaders of two factions, who are enemies of Institute, sits on the same room? Even risking two of their own," Danse murmured gloomily. Andrea glanced quickly Arthur, who seemed to be unharmed.

Andrea was grateful that Preston and Danse had taken those two into safety immediately after the fight started. The fight which didn't take more than minutes. Institute knew that they followed their radiofrequency. They were sent to a suicide mission.

Before leaving, General Pierret stated she would like to talk with Knight Adams privately. Danse glanced red head sternly but told them to stay inside the perimeter.

"I just wanted you to know," General sighed. "We went to Vault 111 and buried residents, after cremating them - including your friends. It's better that way than letting them be inside their cryo-coffins until another Judgement Day, or until someone else founds them, " she added and took something from her pocket, giving objects to Andrea. Nate's dogtags and Nora's golden cross, their wedding rings attached into the chain. Initiate took a deep breath and nodded politely.

"Thank you," she said quietly and put them around her neck. "I'll… give these to their son when I find him."

General touched her shoulder gently, giving her a friendly smile and returned to her troops. Andrea waved to Duncan and RJ while watching them leaving. But out of nowhere, she felt the world spinning around her, hearing Danse calling her and tried to stabilise her balance. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Danse asked while being sceptical about her answer. "Go to see Knight-Captain. That's an order."

xxxxx

"Now we should find someone who can analyse this somehow," Andrea suggested while showing Courser Chip to leader trio. "Proctor Ingram stated that she couldn't do anything about it. My next opinion is Doctor Amari, a scientist who helped us to examine Kellogg's memories."

"Wasn't she from Goodneighbour? Is it good to trust those people?" Kells asked.

"Yes, sir. She is. Like to rest of the Commonwealth, Institute is also enemy of Goodneighbour. A mayor of town himself stated last time we visited there that he will help us if we will bring down the Institute. Unlike the mayor of Diamond City, who seems to less care about it." Andrea narrowed her eyes lightly when she remembered stout mayor. The man seemed to be little… odd.

"However, I volunteer to go to Goodneighbour and ask if Doctor Amari can help us, sir," Andrea added and looked Elder, Star Paladin and Lancer-Captain confidently.

"Very well. Continue your mission tomorrow, Initiate. You're dismissed."

xxxxx

After giving a visit to Cade, Andrea stared door of Arthur and knocked it, waiting until the man opened it. Arthur gave her a little smile and let her inside. Sometimes his quarters were more familiar than personnel's own.

"I… um… Cade ordered me to sleep more, and your bed is only, which is stony compared to other beds," she said and scratched a tip of her nose.

"I can share it with you," Arthur said after closing the door after her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine — just dizziness and headache after the fight. I'm just… thankful that you are fine. They probably meant you and General Pierret by targets," Andrea answered after a sigh.

"That is what we thought. We planned to build units to block the Institute's Relay around Airport's area. If more of those Coursers infiltrate this base, we will be in trouble. You seem to be skilled in tracking down Stealth Boy users."

Andrea snorted. "China's own operation forces used stealth armour - _Crimson Dragoons_. They gave me real trouble in Alaska; I have to give them that. Most of my scars are from them and their swords. When you don't want to get stabbed by a sword, you have to learn to track them down. Even when they're idle," she said. "When you don't see your enemy, either because they're hiding in the shadows or behind sniper rifle, fear is real. I've been both sides."

She kept a break. "My first thought was just to get you and Danse out of there. I didn't want to lose you two to them. Institute has taken enough important people from me. Because I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Because I don't care what happens to me-"

Arthur cupped her cheeks, lifting her gaze up.

"But I do," he said shortly and gave her wistful look. Andrea closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around him. Andrea stared steel wall while holding her head against Arthur's chest, hearing his heartbeat. She exhaled lightly and felt man playing with her hair. Andrea closed her eyes and snuggled against him.

"I like being this close to you. Though I still fear you…"

"You're the last person who should fear me," Arthur said, stroking her cheek. Andrea gave him a kiss to his thumb. "Maybe I should fear you after what you did at the Airport."

Andrea grinned a little bit while snuggling against him. "Mess with my Elder and face my wrath."

xxxxx

After changing her clothes to his... or _her_ t-shirt, she exited from the bathroom and heard Emmett purring under the table and imagined Dogmeat sleeping next to the cat. Maybe she could bring him here someday. Though Dogmeat would probably sleep on the bed with them, he had a habit to sleep next to her. That would be problematic. Andrea wrinkled her nose amused and gazed a man for a while as he was reading something. _The poetry of Edgar Allan Poe_. If someone would know that this _lunatic_ and _warmonger_ read poetry... Andrea snorted mentally, smiling little as she noticed how peaceful Arthur was. The man was so focused on his book, not even realising that she was there. Like thinking and reading every poem with thought.

Andrea walked next to his bed, after shutting down other lights except for the one on his night table. Arthur moved his gaze to her as she drank last of his whiskey and took his book. The woman put it down to the night table next to the glass and climbed the top of him.

"What-" Arthur asked, but a woman put her finger on his lips, like gesturing him to shut up. Removing her finger, she smiled and kissed him. Arthur seemed to be baffled and surprised about her gesture first, but answered her kiss and pulled her body closer to his. Wrapping herself around him tightly as he did in her case, she stroked his upper body gently through his shirt, moving her hand slowly under it – feeling his toned body and furry chest, even few scars. Damn radiation if the twenty-year-old man had this much hair.

"Andrea."

"Yeah?" She looked him with pondering stare as he broke their kiss, albeit reluctantly. Did she do something wrong?

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur asked. "Your heart is beating quickly."

Andrea stared at him and then smiled while tilting her head playfully. Feeling his chest thudding as much as her did. "I'm ready. If… you want me…"

The man pulled her back to kiss, giving his answer. "I share this bed only with one person, and it's you."

Andrea felt bang of warmth inside her, as she heard his words.

"Let's be slow at first, so no need to be nervous," she whispered, grinning. They had to be quiet because of his neighbours. "I try to be gentle. Though it's not a promise."

The man answered her grin with a sly smile. "Can't wait to feel that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So much stuff happened here haha. Introducing new character and yes, even older ones are still alive. 
> 
> Most importantly, Andrea wanted to see Duncan. She loves that kid.
> 
> Aaand, you won't find smut in here. I really suck at writing it, I have tried, so it was better to give hints what will happen and in the next chapter, what happened ;D How Arthur 'failed' lmao.
> 
> Also, this chapter has a few foreshadowing moments. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	28. Follow the Freedom Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing an intense night and discussion with Arthur, Andrea is relieved about being able to Goodneighbor once for a while. But only shortly, for her dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mostly post/pre-smut (what the hell is that term, haha) and giving a visit to Goodneighbor.

After sharing the intense night, though it was still midnight, they decided to keep a break. Andrea and Arthur continued their cuddling and pillow talk, talking about their lives outside of the war. Only to realise that they hadn't much anything outside the military. Both were military brats.

"Where did you get this?" Andrea asked, touching the scar on his flank, which seemed to be caused by the bullet. "Someone shot you?"

"One of the mercenaries of Talon Company tried to assassinate me. Failing doing so," Arthur answered and smiled faintly as she kissed it.

”Obviously. What about this?" 

Arthur moved his gaze to burn scar on his arm.

"A centaur. A small amount of acid corroded through power armour frame. But not much." Seeing how confused Andrea looked, Arthur continued. "We don't have mutant hounds at the Capital. We have Centaurs instead. Combination of human and various kinds of animals – tall as an adult human, three tentacles acting as their tongues and instead of legs, they have multiple human arms that they use to move around. They are capable of attacking with radioactive spit."

Andrea frowned. "Disgusting. I don't want to see them. And I thought about giving a visit to D.C. Hmm, that's why some soldiers say Commonwealth isn't anything compared to Capital. But how spit went through your power armour frame?"

"At some point, they developed the ability to produce radioactive acid instead. Of course, it was me who got the honour to be the first test subject. Happened when we attacked to Shepard's stronghold. I don't know who freaked out more, other soldiers or me."

"I bet they did. I would."

"My turn. How did you get this?" The man asked while touching her chin, looking at her scar there.

"I didn't get it on the battlefield. It's older than that," Andrea stated." I got into a fight. I was quite a troublemaker in my youth, so I end up into fisticuffs with few assholes."

"That hasn't changed," Arthur stated dryly. Andrea loved this side of him. Though sometimes he had dry humour, he was capable of being funny sometimes. Or maybe Andrea just found him funny when others didn't – he didn't show that side to others.

"Haha, Goodneighbor Watch didn't care. Anyway, it was a typical way to ruin someone's birthday party. When those assholes got more backup, my twin brothers came to my aid. I got this," Andrea pointed a large scar on her chin. "...after asshole's girlfriend hit me with a wine bottle. Police took us into brig after someone called them. So being in the brig here wasn't my first time either," she giggled, seeing him smiling too. Knowing what he thought. Their showdown at the Command Deck.

"Scar on your left eyebrow? Seems to be oldest."

"It is a little bit older than a scar on chin. I got it after training for my gymnastics championship at our backyard, performing move called double front, but I quite lost my control. I hit my head to dad's grill after I lost my balance on the balance beam. It was pure luck that I didn't lose my eye."

"I can't imagine you being acrobat, but I can imagine you with one eye."

Andrea smiled, stroking his chest with her finger. Moving it top of scar, close to his heart. "This?"

"I got it after I was given the rank of Elder. One of our, back at that time, worked for someone else and managed to stab me. After that, others were more district when it came to recruiting outsiders."

"Then why do you continue it?" Andrea asked. After Paladin Cole and this soldier who stabbed Arthur… No wonder why others were so sceptical about her. An outsider from Enclave family. An outsider with aggressive behaviour. They feared she would kill him.

Andrea would instead take away her own life than let him die. By her own hands or someone else. If someone wanted him dead, they had to kill her first.

“I don't want to become like Elders of the West..."

"But be someone like Lyons?"

Arthur nodded, stroking her hair gently. "And not all wastelanders aren't that bad. You're a good example."

The woman smiled at him and leaned to kiss him passionately. A slight moan escaped her lips as a man wrapped his strong arm around her, touching her sensitive areas with another. If she had engraved something over sex, it was touches like that. Andrea was first nervous about her body, especially because of her flat chest, but Arthur didn't mind about it. That had eased her feeling; he wanted her though her body wasn't feminine as it used to be. 

During this moment, this place was safest for her, and she didn't want to be anywhere else. In his arms, she was safe. That's how it felt. That is what she had missed. 

They both were touch starved.

Andrea let out a chuckle when the man turned her around by surprise, climbing the top of her — feeling and seeing his crotch getting hard. "Do you want to do it again? What's this? The fourth time?"

"I'm getting the hang of this. You're a good teacher."

"Says someone who almost choked me with-"

He stopped her sentence with a kiss and stared her after it. Andrea took a deep breath and bit her lip when she saw look on his eyes. Full of the sparkles of lust and desire. A shiver went down Andrea's spine as she heard his low, hoarse voice next to her ear. "Your fault. You were supposed to keep it slow."

"Can't hold myself when I see someone enjoying my handling," Andrea smirked. "Bring it on."

xxxxx

Sound of scratching woke Andrea from her dream. Rubbing her eyes, she lifted her head and saw Emmett coming out from the bathroom, walking back to her bed. A cat curled up to the small furry ball and purred. Faintly smiling, Andrea put her head back the top of Arthur's chest and closed her eyes. While listening to his heartbeat, she snuggled against him and tried to sleep. Only to wake up when her Pip-Boy's alarm turned on, it waking up Arthur too.

"Sorry, continue your sleeping. I have to go before someone starts to suspect something," Andrea whispered, kissing him before she sat up.

"I sleep better when you're here."

"Of course," Andrea smirked." No, seriously, introvert like you needs to be alone once for a while."

"I have been alone enough," a man said, his voice sounding hollow and Andrea stared him before giving a kiss on his corner of the eye.

"I know. But I want you to sleep. Okay? I'm worried about you."

After turning off Pip-Boy and rubbing her eyes, she felt a man touching her body. Her back. "Arthur..."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked, turning her head to look over her shoulder.

"You didn't enjoy it?" The woman frowned. "You didn't..."

Andrea sighed as she realised what he pondered.

"That experiment didn't only destroy my ability to have children, but also… my libido and ability to have orgasms. So nothing wouldn't come to between mission and I. Not family, friends, children or even sex. War is my top priority. I'm an only soldier, Arthur, not even woman anymore. Not a good girlfriend… nor a wife..." Andrea lifted her eyebrows for a few seconds when stressing word _wife_ and picked up her flight suit. 

"At first, it was a problem, but after talking with a sex therapist, I came to realise that I don't need an orgasm to enjoy sex. I enjoy closeness and touches, giving pleasure to someone I care. So you didn't do nothing wrong, Arthur," Andrea reassured, cupping his cheek. "I did enjoy it. And I will do it again, hopefully soon."

He smiled first, but it faded quickly while Andrea dressed up her sports bra. "What did he do?"

The woman let go of her flight suit, her shoulder slumping after his question, and she let out a deep sigh – staying quiet for a moment. "He cheated me, but..."

"Son of-"

"Arthur, don't. It happened before I became one with myself and my problems. It was just too hard after everything, and especially when I was sexually active before my cancer, so of course it had an impact on him when the woman he loved turned into someone else-"

"That doesn't still justify cheating," Arthur snarled.

"Perfect couples only exist in the movies and books," Andrea pointed out. "But we got over it. We continued. I forgave him."

Arthur kept staring her for a few seconds and leaned to give kisses her neck. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"That's why you're not him," Andrea whispered. "Can we not talk about him?"

"If it is what you want." Arthur took her flight suit from her and dropped it back to the floor. "Stay."

"I have a mission..."

"That was an order."

"Who is misusing his authority?" Andrea wrinkled her nose. "Fine," she answered, climbing back to his bed, snuggling against him as he once again wrapped his arms around her.

Once again, Andrea didn't want to be anywhere else.

xxxxx

After finally buying a new flight suit and combat armour from Teagan, Andrea asked if A-Team was interested in coming with her to Goodneighbor. Stefanie was sleeping after sniper shift, Ortiz was at the field with his sponsor, and only one who was available was Fox. Andrea shook her head while staring a man in front of her.

"What?" Fox grinned. 

"I'm just looking at my saviour. Let's go get Dogmeat."

After picking up their favourite boy, Dogmeat took a few running steps on catwalks like he'd have got a scent of something. Andrea glanced it running ahead of them and disappearing into Prydwen's corridors, having a mental image about him sniffing Emmett. Her fright turned out to be something else as she noticed Dogmeat running down to Command Deck and greeted someone wearing power armour. As they went down, Andrea noticed Dogmeat had got a scent of Danse as the dog leaned against him with his pawns and tail waiving once again. Barking few times to Paladin with a playful tone. It wasn't new that German Sheperd barked once for a while there. At least Knights guarding a doorway didn't startle it anymore.

"Dogmeat, rude boy," Initiate scolded. Dogmeat whined a little bit, but Andrea kept gazing him still upbraiding. Then Dogmeat whined more and walked to her little submitted.

"It was all right…" Danse said. "Where's your power armour?"

"I left it to Power Armor Bay. I'm… I'm not a fan of it. Not after Glowing Sea," Andrea answered to Paladin's question. Danse stared her thinking probably should he order her to get it but came into seconds thoughts. “Request to leave from Prydwen, Elder?"

"Granted. Ad victoriam," Arthur said sternly and saluted as she gestured back salute to him.

xxxxx

"Auntie!"

It was the first thing which she heard when they entered into Goodneighbor. Andrea noticed immediately blond-haired boy running to her from Daisy's shop. "You're back!" 

"Yes, I am," Andrea said and hugged boy in turn after crouching down. "Monstro sneezed me out again, with these two fellas."

“Where is yours power armour, auntie?" the boy tilted his little head, and Andrea stroked her chin while thinking her answer.

"Because I don't need one. I can kick _butts_ of bad guys without it."

"True that!"

"Okay, what is this ballyhoo here?" MacCready asked, but hummed after seeing Andrea and two power-armoured soldiers, plus Dogmeat with her. "Boss and her bodyguards. After fighting with Coursers, I thought you would need a full army to look after you."

"No, that's why I hired you for that job," Andrea said smiling.

"Hm? Heard that, tin can. She still appreciates my help too," MacCready murmured to Danse as he recognised his power armour. Danse just bridled under his helmet.

"What happened to your head, auntie?" Duncan asked, and Andrea moved her gaze to a boy in front of her before crouching back down. “You have a big red blob in your forehead."

"I got it after fighting with a bad person, and that person managed to hit me once to head. Well, I took care of it after that."

"Was that bad person that guy with a brown jacket and grumpy face?" Duncan pondered. Andrea blinked her eyes a few times confused, hearing Fox sniggering behind her.

"No, it wasn't him. I wouldn't fight with my boss. Unlike your dad does. Right, RJ?" A sniper rolled his eyes. “Duncan, I have to talk to your father and Amari. I'll come to see you after that. Might you want to show your room? I haven't seen it after restructuring."

"Yeah!" The boy exclaimed, and MacCready told him to return to his games.

"For your information, we got a chip from Courser and thought about showing it to Amari if she could do something to them," Andrea explained to sniper whom nodded and gestured them to follow him. They still got a few glares from the town's security and residents. Few of them still murmuring why they were here and why mayor let them come. 

"Oh. You're back! How was the Glowing Sea?" It was Amari's first question when she saw soldiers returning to Irma's place.

"Full of death, creatures, Children of Atoms, deathclaws, radiation… Anyway, I managed to find Virgil and got clues about this teleporter of theirs. The scientist suggested me to find Courser as they have this hardwire attached to their heads, which allows them to use this teleportation."

"You fought with Courser? Oh my god. They're extremely dangerous," Amari said surprised, her eyes widening a little.

"Yes, I did. We thought if you could help us with them. Get the code." Andrea showed her Courser Chip, but Amari shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I can't help you. I've worked on a lot of Synths, but never a Courser. I don't know what that chip does, let alone how to decode it," Amari said, sounding apologetic. "But some people might. I work with a group that, well, they're the only ones I know that even have a chance at cracking Institute security. They're called the Railroad."

"They can't be the only people who can crack a damn code," Fox murmured behind her.

"Maybe you could find someone else, but the Institute is far more advanced than what I can manage. They built the Synths for god's sake," Amari said and then moved her gaze back to Andrea. "The Railroad's the only group with people who even understand Institute security protocol at the most basic level. Trust me. You need to talk to them. You'll need a code phrase to find them. _’Follow the Freedom Trail.’_ I'm afraid that's all I have."

"What kind of code phrase is that?" Fox asked.

"Freedom Trail goes from Boston's Central Pond to Old North Chruch," Andrea told him. "It connected, or still does, historical locations within Boston, and it used to be a tourist attraction. Roger usually-" Andrea gazed a floor for a moment and bit her bottom lip while remembering how many times she had to endurance their trip through Trail. Either together or with Nate. Memories of it made her again feel herself homesick. After a long sigh, she moved her gaze to Amari. “We will find them."

Amari nodded to her and wished them good luck. On their way to the entrance area, they noticed Mayor Hancock talking to his guards at the front of Old State House, ghoul turning towards them.

"It seems you survived from Glowing Sea, duel with Deathclaws and Coursers?"

"Well, that's a short version of the story."

"Maybe I should hire you to my Neighborhood Watch, or become my second bodyguard. You did a good job as a mercenary," Hancock said amused, and Andrea smiled little. 

"No, don't do that. Troubles will double here," MacCready stated, and Andrea narrowed her eyes at him. Sniper answering with the same kind of look after Andrea reminded he was the real troublemaker here.

"What is this town without troubles?" Hancock said. Andrea smiled to them and then remembered something after glancing Old State House.

"I asked Duncan if he would be interested in showing his new room to me. Assuming his room is still there?"

"Hm. If Duncan wants to, but I'm not a fan of letting your company there." Hancock glared power armoured soldiers firmly with his black eyes.

"She isn't going anywhere without us," Danse said, and Andrea sighed. Somehow she wasn't surprised.

"Danse, I am just going to see Duncan's room. I'm taking Dogmeat and MacCready with me. I can take care of myself," the woman gave him a reassuring look and noticed man glancing her bruise quickly on the forehead. “I have been there before."

"Fine. Don't take long. Call us if something happens," Danse murmured. Andrea nodded to him and went to pick up Duncan from Daisy's.

"Pst. Duncan, do you want to show your room now?" The boy nodded before grabbing her hand. Andrea smiled as the boy dragged her towards Old State House. “Is this how you teach your son to treat women?"

"Maybe. I usually drag women towards my bed," MacCready dropped. Fox gave him a little punch with his exoskeleton hand.

"Nice one."

"Don't touch me," a sniper stated, glaring both men in power armours and marched to Old State Building with Andrea and Duncan.

xxxxx

"That's where I sleep," Duncan told Andrea and pointed a little bed on the corner after showing her his toys and books. Next to it, there was a night table, picture of woman top of it. Andrea tilted her head and walked to the image.

"Who is this?" She asked, pointing a picture of a young woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples. The photo was a little skewed which indicated that someone who took it, didn't fully know how to use a camera and was probably the reason why woman laughed in the picture.

"My mother," Duncan said. Andrea nodded to him and tried not to look MacCready who was gazing them further. “Do you have a husband, auntie?"

"I had," Andrea answered.

"Where is he? In the _Monstro_?" Duncan asked, tilting his head in turn. Andrea smiled a little bit.

"He is… in the same place where your mother is now." It was obvious that the boy knew where as he looked a little sad and lowered his gaze to the floor. Andrea crouched down and touched his cheek. “Do you know anything about your mother?"

"She was taller than dad! And… she was bad at cooking but good at woodwork. She also sang beautifully," Duncan thought, exclaiming between times as he remembered something. Andrea heard RJ snorting a little bit.

"It seems that you inherited your hair colour from her," Andrea said as she stroked gently boys blonde hair. And then ruffled them playfully before getting up. “Do you think you could find water for Dogmeat? You know this building better than me."

The boy nodded before calling Dogmeat to follow him.

"You wanted to talk?" MacCready knew that she wanted to talk as she left her fellow soldiers outside and send Duncan to find water for the dog.

"Have you seen Nick?"

"He disappeared after you retrieved Kellogg memories," MacCready answered, seeing Andrea shivering and biting her lip. “What it is?"

"I hope we haven't got him after… after our Elder ordered us to shoot him if Nick isn't inside settlements of Commonwealth or close to them. And after General Pierret gave us a visit, Elder has been more nervous. "

"Ellie told that Nick mentioned something about a long trip before disappearing. He could be out of town," If Nick were somewhere out there, he was alive. “Andrea, why you are with them?"

"It is complicated, RJ. I," Andrea faltered. “It's... sort of family business."

"Are you with them because of your husband?"

"It's one of the reasons," Andrea looked at him and grabbed his hand. “If Nick returns, do me a favour. Tell him to avoid me and others. Tell him I'm sorry..."

"We are done!" Duncan exclaimed when he ran to the scene with the dog. That was quick.

xxxxx

Andrea opened a door of Old State House and glanced her fellow soldiers who waited for her at the entrance of town. Smiling a little bit, she turned her gaze to MacCready.

"Take care of Duncan, RJ. And don't let him play too long with that Pip-Boy."

MacCready nodded to her before returning Daisy's Discount, and Andrea walked back to duo with Dogmeat.

"So, next to _Boston Pond_ , sir?"

"I think it is up to you. This is your mission, isn't it?" Danse reminded, and Andrea raised her eyebrow.

"From this moment on, you can start ordering us around. Though you had done it nonetheless anyway," Fox stated humming. “I'll follow you to sewers, A."

"I should put you there to find that Railroad while we others try to find them up here, Jenkins," Andrea grinned.

"If you don't mind, boss, I might come with you." Andrea turned her head and looked sniper questioningly. “There has not been many contracts after… Uh, I am trying to quit mercenary jobs. I'm _trying_ for Duncan and promise which I made to Lucy. Sometimes just good amount of caps is... irresistible if you know what I mean. And Daisy is driving me crazy with her loan books."

"I heard that kid," Daisy shouted to him from her shop." Hey, Silver Shroud. Could you look after him for me? He is a good kid. Even though sometimes a little stubborn."

"You got it, Daisy."

"Wait a second. You hired me to watch after your sorry ass, not the other way around, " MacCready stated.

"And I wouldn't replace you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little shorter chapter here. 
> 
> Yes, her marriage wasn't a perfect one. They went through a lot of shit because she changed as a person and a woman. But now, Arthur cares about her as she is! So, no need to worry, Andrea! ^^
> 
> Their journey continues in the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	29. One If By Land, Two If By Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey to Railroad continues.

”So we might start from here,” Andrea said as they exited town which, yet again, made Danse little relieved. ”It is not trail’s beginning, but as we are here, we might just… there.” Andrea walked little further from the door, pointing a bronze seal on the ground with text _The Freedom Trail_ with letter O and a red arrow pointing towards number six.

”So where to next?” Fox asked after putting his helmet back.

”We might start from the Boston Pond, the trail begins officially from there. It’s not far from here.”

Downtown might have changed little, but there were still many notable places standing, which she remembered. They came to the fountain, located next to a large pond and park. Andrea noticed Brotherhood patrol bypassing Massachusetts State House and continuing their way to towards south before reaching the fountain. A piece of plywood leaned against it, a text written to it.

_"At Journey's End. Follow Freedom's Lantern.”_

”There is number seven and letter A marked with an arrow,” MacCready stated. Andrea gazed park, recalling how many times she had been here before. Last time she stood right there with Roger, Nora and Nate. Remembering men’s babbling about the Revolutionary War. Now, she missed it more than anything. This time it made her feel nostalgic. Sad. 

_”Swaaan!”_

Her thoughts were cut-off when something got up from the pond behind the fountain. Something big as Behemoth. Andrea peeked behind the fountain and saw huge super mutant-like looking creature attacking walking patrol at the other side of the park.

”Let’s go!” Andrea exclaimed and went to another side of the pond, others following her. This strange Behemoth used the anchor as a melee weapon in its hand and boat as a shield, additionally to that it was wearing a plastic swan boat parts as an armour.

 _’Just I thought I had seen everything,’_ Andrea thought when she saw its slamming anchor on the ground next to the troop and told sniper and Dogmeat to stay further. _’And of course, I do not have my power armour during times like these.’_

Behemoth or whatever it was, swung its anchor around and hit one soldier with it. The soldier screamed in pain as anchor hit her hand and literally rip it off. At the exact moment, Andrea heard the sound of rifle and bullet hitting Behemoths back.

”It’s more vulnerable against ballistic weapons. Continue your firing, RJ!”

She heard again Knight crying after losing her arm and Knight-Captain with her calling Initiate who presumably was also medic. Behemoth, however, heard a scream and moved its attention from Fox and Danse to Initiate who was running towards wounded Knight. The creature picked up a massive rock from the ground with its bare hands. They needed to move its attention away from others. Suddenly Andrea had a bad idea. She still had her machete. Bridling, she grabbed it and ran towards the creature.

Against Danse’s orders, she climbed the top of it, sticking her machete to its back of the neck. No effect. It made it stop attacking patrol, but the blade of machete broke in pieces. Andrea grunted as she jumped down with backflip before it grabbed her instead. By the time when Andrea landed on the ground, it had turned towards her. 

_’Good. At least it forgot wounded Knight and Initiate.’_

Another gunshot from sniper as Danse told mercenary to shoot, hitting it’s neck this time again. Behemoth growled and swung its melee weapon toward her. This time Andrea thanked she didn’t wear that power armour. The creature might be big and strong, but it was slow. On the other hand, Andrea’s agility was the trump card here. Avoiding its attack by leaping backwards, she thanked her now probably a deceased gymnastic teacher. The creature kept its attention on her and Andrea backed away. Behemoth following her.

”RJ, shoot it to the neck again!”

The sniper nodded and this time laid down to the ground, gazing creature through his scope while others shot it with their laser rifles. Andrea backed away more while others kept shooting at it. It was about to take another rock from the ground, but MacCready shot it to the neck, exact same place where the tip of the machete was. This time it did more damage. The creature turned furious too, every time they hurt it, swinging anchor at Andrea again but the beast got another shot from RJ's rifle — a bullet killing it finally. Street dust flew into the air as the monster hit the ground and anchor bumped against the tarmac. Soldiers stared it doubtfully, but Fox walked to it, taking his machete. 

”Fox…” Andrea said firmly to man, who stuck his machete to its head.

”I just wanted to be sure-” Fox said, but as he heard the sound of a crack, he stopped talking and pulled out a weapon, humming as he watched broken machete in his hand. ”Thick skull, I assume. You know I made a joke… Okay, sorry, mom,” the man apologised as Andrea gave him a firm, motherly scolding look.

After making sure everyone were alright, they went to patrol. Knight-Captain sighed deeply while watching Knight, Danse calling him.

”Knight Gilliam didn’t make it,” Knight-Captain said and looked at Initiate. ”I know you tried your best, Derrick.”

”I wish I could have done more than that,” Initiate said wistfully.

”My sincerest thanks from the help, sir. I never thought about waking up something like that by just walking by. I guess this place is full of surprises.”

”Return to Prydwen with Knight Gilliam,” Danse said, and Knight-Captain saluted. ”And you,” Paladin continued, pointing Andrea with his exoskeleton finger.

”Don’t ever do something like that. Understood?”

”Yes, sir.” Andrea glanced Behemoth at the further and MacCready. ”Never saw anything like that here before?”

”This was only one of their kind. They always told us to avoid Boston Common as there was something dangerous. Of course, there are those signs too and bodies around the place,” MacCready said and gestured ’danger’ written on plywoods. ”But no, Andrea Maxson...Adams…. or which one of you are now, is here to find some troubles and kick some asses. How I am still alive?” MacCready corrected his words, and Andrea raised her eyebrow.

”Because I’m keeping you alive,” Andrea snorted. ”But I think we have to find Railroad.”

xxxxx

On their way to Faneuil Hall, the team found another bronze seal in front of an old bookstore, which had number three written on it and arrow pointing letter I. Andrea gestured others to move quietly as she and Dogmeat spotted raiders close to the bookstore. Soldiers avoided their attention successfully while continuing following the red brick line, but met a more problematic situation at Faneuil Hall.

”And another important place of history is stained by those... things,” Andrea murmured while seeing Super Mutants. Nate would have had a heart attack after seeing this.

”And of course, they have a missile launcher. Again,” Fox murmured after her, as he remembered Everett Estates.

”RJ, stay behind with Dogmeat and try to shoot them from here.”

”Sure thing, boss, but aren’t you vulnerable too? Not that taking down huge creatures would be different but.. they do have a missile launcher.”

”Well, I haven’t tested could my speed keep me safe from the missile,” Andrea said dryly, and Danse glared her under a helmet, probably staring staggers at her. Especially after what happened at the Pond. Then she heard the sound of beeping coming from behind the building.

Andrea told Fox to take mutant down, and he shot it down with two shots. Andrea praised his quick action skills and told RJ to draw his attention to the super mutant with the launcher.

”Four left,” Andrea said, counting mutants. Her pistols were powerful enough to take down mutant hound which approached them, and MacCready was able to take down mutant with launcher while other two power armoured soldiers jumped down behind their covers. Andrea following them downstairs and avoided few bullets which closest super mutant shot at her.

"The Commonwealth is OURS!"

”Not today,” Andrea said and ran towards it, slithering under its feet and got up immediately before it was able to react to her movement and shot it few times with her pistols. The super mutant yelled in pain and Andrea jumped away from it as it tried to hit her with a sledgehammer. Then she heard a gunshot coming from RJ’s sniper rifle, his .308 bullet killing a mutant and Andrea did show him a thumb. Damn, she had forgotten how good team they were.

”Five and R,” Fox said as she and MacCready came down from stairs and reached bronze seal.

”Good, only a few left. Next is Paul Revere’s home.”

xxxxx

”This one is six hundred years old building, still somehow standing after all this. What seal says?” Andrea explained as she stared Revere’s house and then Fox, who was standing next to seal.

”Number eight and letter D.”

”Old church is the last one,” Andrea said and moved her gaze to the clocktower. ”Clocktower was used by the advice of Paul Revere to alarm Patriots about incoming British by lighting lanterns. _’One by if by land, two if by sea.’_ British marched with 700 soldiers to Concord to take down rebels but thanks to this church they were ready; thus, the battle of Concord and Lexington begin, Revolution War following them.”

”Where do you know all this stuff? You know more than Preston does,” MacCready stated, lifting his cigarette on his lips.

”They didn’t only teach us English, foreign languages, leadership and warfare tactics and combat in West Point. If you wanted to become an officer of the U.S. Military, you had to know your country’s history. Not forgetting that Roger and Nate were to ones who were history freaks,” Andrea explained and walked to bronze seal, seeing final number and letter. She glared a painted lantern on the church's wall. They were in the right place.

After MacCready had finished his break, they entered and unholstered their weapons when Andrea heard movement and Dogmeat began to growl. Church had a large main floor consisting of the atrium with broken collectors and balconies. When soldiers came to the atrium, a few feral ghouls stood up after hearing them. Dogmeat barked a few times, running towards them.

”Good we did bring him with us here,” Danse said as he remembered the same event as Andrea did. Cambridge.

Fox noticed a white lantern painted into fallen floor balcony and they went downstairs to long basement tunnel, which reminded them of the crypt with tombs and skeletons. And it was full of feral ghouls.

”Why there are so many feral ghouls? Maybe Railroad turned into them?”

”Maybe they kept them as a diversion or as some sort of defence,” Paladin pondered. After fairly long walking in tunnels, they reached the end of it and found golden Freedom Trail seal on the wall. 

”Maybe those letters which we gathered will give us code?” Fox asked by himself, taking his notes and bridled.

”It is ’railroad, isn’t it?” Andrea asked, moving her gaze to Knight, who nodded. ”It isn’t sturdy enough either. A good hit with explosives and it would fall like a card house. Let’s try it.”

Andrea activated seal by turning it around, to match letters in order by numbers. When Andrea pushed the wheel gently after the last letter, the brick wall opened.

”I don’t like this,” Danse said behind Andrea when soldiers found themselves staring the darkness.

”Neither do I, but do we have a choice, sir? RJ, you know what to do,” Andrea said to the man.

”Stay behind you guys with Dogmeat, boss.”

”Just in case if there will be a gunfight,” Andrea said evenly to him, and sniper nodded. She was watching after him too. Unholstering her pistol, she entered into darkness, but after a few steps, she gestured others to stop with hand sign and glared darkness. There was someone in there.

”I know you’re there, so stop screwing around and turn on the lights,” Andrea commanded sharply and narrowed her eyes. Dogmeat growled next to her as he had smelled something too. Then like she had asked, someone turned lights on, and Andrea glanced persons who were standing in front of them. A dark-skinned woman with a minigun, redhead next to her and young man with pipe pistol.

”Stop right there. Who the hell are you?” The redhead said with a stern voice and glared Andrea.

”My question is same,” Andrea said. ”Why don't you tell me who you are first?”

”If you wanted to see us... So that means you're playing by our rules. So answer my question.”

”Put down your weapons first. ”

”Until I determine you're not a threat, we'll point our weapons wherever we damned well please. What does the hell Brotherhood want? Who told you how to contact us?” The redhead continued. Andrea stared her with her ’Maxson glare’.

”Doctor Amari did.”

”Interesting. But still, you haven’t told us who you are? Why are you here?”

”Andrea _Adams_. And that’s all you need to know about that,” Andrea answered after a silence. ”Amari told you’re the only one who can break code of Courser Chip. I have it right here.”

”You have what? This is not a joking matter,” the redhead asked first surprised, but sounded still little irritated. Andrea was about to answer her, but then she recognised the man behind the trio. Bald man, wearing sunglasses and a white skirt.

”I didn't know we're having a party. What gives with my invitation? Oh, I see you invited the Courser-killer. Nice,” the man said cheerily and grinned a little bit.

”Deacon, you're late. Are you saying this intruder killed a Courser? Single-handedly? That'd give even Glory a run for her money.”

”Wow. News flash, boss, this lady is kind of a legend out there.”

”Oh, it’s you,” Andrea stated firmly, recognising the man. Seen him there and here, following her or someone else like a shadow.

”You know, you're practically famous. A lot of people know about you. There are lots of people after you.” Andrea narrowed her eyes at him after hearing him talking about presumably about Unknown Soldier. And Gunners. Triggermen. The list did go on. The redhead called him by his name, and bald man snorted.

”Nick Valentine was in a jam, as usual. But the word is she bailed him out. And talked her way past Skinny Malone. You're the good Samaritan too. Helping out Trudy and Patrick with his addiction. Not many people would do that for strangers. And everyone saw that ship, the USS Constitution, fly into the Baxter building. Craziest thing. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?” Deacon announced impressed. ”Or killing Deathclaw with a machete. Blowing up Gunners stronghold while saving MacCready’s son, how is he by the way?”

”None of your business,” MacCready murmured.

”Ah, same as usual. And as if that wasn't enough... The Railroad owes you a crate, hell a truckload, of Nuka-Cola for what you did to Kellogg. He was our public enemy number uno. She also took down Courser single handily. How’s the bruise?” No answer. ”She has left a trail of destruction in her wake. Gone places no sane person would go alone.”

”Sounds like her,” MacCready said dryly which made Andrea smile a little bit.

”She's the one that cleared Fort Strong and other places for the Brotherhood. She's one of their main knights or something,” Deacon explained. ”And she was one of Pentagon's favourite soldiers. _Silver Bullet_. Cool nickname, huh? Where did you get it?”

No answer.

”Ah don’t look at me like that. I did get some of that pre-war information from DIA’s archives by the way. Interesting missions. Did you know they followed you all way to Moscow-”

”If you’re done, I might want to continue this conversation about Courser Chip instead of talking about what I have done. We are here to find Institute, not to chat about insignificant things. So, are you done?” Andrea stated sternly and looked at four Railroad agents in front of her.

”I don't know if I like your attitude,” the redhead stated irritated.

”Dez, she has an intact Courser Chip, for god's sake.”

”Well, hopefully, nobody else crashes this party. We're letting you into our headquarters. You're the first outsider ever to be given that possibility.” This Dez stated. ”Follow me. Now. I suggest you come alone...”

”She’s not going anywhere _alone_ ,” Danse said suddenly. ”And it isn’t a suggestion.”

”We will return soon,” Andrea said to the duo behind them. Dogmeat whined at her and woman scratched dog’s head, kissing his nose before facing agents of Railroad. ”I’m taking Paladin with me.”

”Fine,” Dez said. Andrea put her pistols back to holsters, and Danse put his _Fortune_ away. Their leader led them to wooden door and stairs down — a first scent which Andrea smelled was fug and maybe mould.

In the middle of the catacombs, there was a big circular table, made from stone and large map on top of it, with pictures and written text, along with few lanterns and cigarette cartons. Andrea bridled mentally as she finally realised that she might have gotten that damn nicotine addiction as she thought about smoking after this.

Catacomb was full of weird equipment, terminal desks and chairs, but also old tombs. What got Andrea's attention was their blackboard; it was full of names of places and possibly the names of agents. Andrea recognised one name under ’safe house’ list. So that’s how Deacon knew about her. Agents glared them angrily, some of them murmured ’why Brotherhood soldiers were inside their headquarters’ and ’was Desdemona out of her mind?’

”Decoding a Courser Chip is a very delicate operation. A million things can go wrong - the least of which is losing the data. Fortunately, we have the right man for the job,” a woman in front of them explained and walked with them to meet a dark-skinned man, who wore an odd outfit. Though it reminded Andrea of Sturges.

”Hey, Dez. You need something?” A man glanced her visitors quickly after turning around, and his eyes widened little.

”Tom, we got a Courser Chip.”

”Whoa? For real? Oh, man, it's been ages. You found it?” This Tom asked from the duo. Andrea nodded to him but didn’t say a word.

”Hand over the chip. Let's see what's on it,” Desdemona said.

”What can we get off the Courser Chip?” Andrea asked in turn.

”Those chips have more than just codes on them. Everything from how it's made to what it's made from tells us something about our enemy. One minor detail could mean the difference between life and death for our agents and the synths we're trying to save. Some ground rules, first thought. Tom can get you the code, but once he's done, we get the Courser Chip.”

Andrea exchanged glances with Danse. ”Fine.”

The redhead looked her little surprised; she had probably waited for resistance about giving it to them.

”All right, little Courser Chip. Let's have the circuit analyser take a crack at you. We're in. Chip accessed. Just poke the analogue connectors a little. What? Oh, man. Don't crash. Hold it together. Come on, baby, show me that pattern. Where is it? Wait... They're using the same logarithmic function as the key generator. Oh, man, we got lucky. I got you, you Institute bastard. I got you. Solve for N. Come on, show me that sweet base number. And we got it! We got the code! Hahaha. Let me load that onto a holotape for ya,” the man said excited and clapped his hands together.

”Good work, Tom. ”

”Not sure our luck will hold up next time, Dez,” the man said little gloomily.

”Start working on the rest of the chip,” Desdemona suggested and moved her gaze back to Andrea and Danse. Both of them glaring her blankly as the woman gave Andrea holotape. ”It might be best if you kept your distance from us. Not for our sake, but for yours. The Institute wouldn't hesitate to torture and kill you for what you know.”

”Wouldn’t be the first time. The Reds weren’t any better. Thanks anyway for your concern,” Andrea said as she took holotape from a woman. A leader of Railroad glared her sternly.

”Deacon can show you out.”

xxxxx

Deacon escorted them out of the church but stopped before they reached Knight and mercenary and turned his head. ”Hope you didn't mind the reception. When you tango with the Institute, you got to be careful when someone new arrives on the dance floor.”

”Your leader was just cautious. But if you greet all newcomers like that no one's ever going to help you,” Andrea said as she put her hands on her hips.

”Don't be too hard on the old girl. She's just looking after her wayward children.”

”So am I.”

”But it's all good now. Nobody got shot. Still, I would consider it close personal favour if you didn't sell us out to the Institute.”

”Do we look like we are friends with Institute?” Danse asked suddenly.

”No. Probably their biggest enemy at the moment. You’re probably closer to get inside that place than nobody has been since they went underground. Don't worry; I'll keep your secret,” Deacon stated. ”He’s not my type but a man like that with beard, authority and battlecoat… I can’t blame you. See you later.”

”Hopefully not,” Andrea said irritated and went to boys, seeing sniper backing his stuff.

”What are you doing?”

”I am leaving. Assuming you guys are returning there, and I won’t come near that place again,” MacCready stated and pointed airship at the other side of the river.

”Are you sure? Don't you need someone with you? RJ….”

”Nah, don’t worry about this, boss. This isn’t my first time on the road. If we are more precisely, I have been here longer than you, so I’m an expert.” The sniper lifted his hat little higher and gazed around. ”Argh. Stop giving me that worried look, Andrea. It makes me feel bad.”

”That’s why we call her ’mom’,” Fox stated, and Andrea rubbed her forehead.

”Just… be careful.”

”I will. I might find few caps on my way,” a sniper hinted while walking away and grinned, which made Andrea sigh.

”You really do care about him, don’t you?” Danse asked her.

”As I care about every friend I have… or had,” Andrea pondered quietly and stared younger man walking at a distance. ”Let’s go, sir.”

xxxxx

Instead of going straightly to the airship, they decided to give a visit to Cambridge. Trio and Dogmeat walked towards the police station and surveyed their surroundings as raiders still tried to occupy the whole area and attacked people whenever possible. Danse murmured how more raiders did just pop out of nowhere. This time they saw none.

Andrea smiled when a few radstags ran over the street where they walked on. They reminded her of Arthur and their first ’date’. Dogmeat barked before running after them, and Andrea called the dog by name as he scampered off when his hunting instincts took over, trio following him to Campus Law Offices.

”Dogmeat. Get back here, it is Kershaw’s and-” Andrea’s line was cut short when she noticed Dogmeat growling and barking at someone. Andrea pulled out her pistol, lifted it and ordered Dogmeat return to her. The dog did what she suggested and ran to her, still growling at the man. ”Who are you!?”

A bald hostile wearing leather boots, dark pants, a black tactical vest under a grey leather jacket walked towards them. The way he walked, his appearance, how calm he was… He wasn’t typical raider or gunner. For some reason, Andrea thought Kellogg; thinking was it him. And she couldn't tell. The man had covered his face with a scarf and road goggles. 

”Tell me who you are, or I’ll shoot!” Andrea yelled at him and heard the other two soldiers coming to her. Duo lifted their laser rifles when they saw an unidentified person approaching them. Danse ordered them to shoot as hostile didn’t listen to them, and the trio opened their fire. Andrea noticed immediately how the man didn’t even try to avoid the fire and continued his walking. What troubled her most was that her bullets and other two’s laser fusion cells didn’t hit him.

Bullets stopped in front of him and dropped down; fusion cells round disappeared into thin air around him. Like they would have hit some kind field in front of him.

_“’Target can’t be fired’… then we lost connection.”_

”The fuck?” Fox asked disbelieved. Hostile put his hand under a leather jacket, pulling out a pistol and Andrea felt immediately how Danse pushed her behind him. Despite numerous attempts of Fox and Danse, their bullets didn’t reach him. Andrea recognised the sound of his gun. .50 calibre pistol, semi-automatic. This was bad. .50 calibre was capable of piercing power armours plates. Andrea ordered Dogmeat to stay by the side, standing herself behind Danse. Then she heard how the man stopped his shooting and started running towards them. 

”Jenkins, call back up now!”

Hostile was quick. Before she was able to react, the man jumped onto her, ignoring the other two and entered into hand-to-hand combat. It surprised her, how skilled hostile was, way more experienced than Kellogg or Coursers. She had no chance to perform counter-attacks, got hit to the face and fell on the ground. Hit almost knocking her out cold. 

Danse came to between them, saving her life while trying to punch him with his exoskeleton arm. Andrea saw how man avoided his attack by jumping quickly to the side, grabbed his arm, twisting it and made Paladin groan in pain. Fox tried to shoot him with his laser rifle, without success. Hostile threw Danse the ground and moved his attention to Knight, knocking him down with a few hits. Danse grabbed hostile's leg with his healthy arm, but man loosened himself from Paladin’s grip and kicked his power armour’s helmet. He took his pistol and pointed Danse’s head with it, who was unable to defend himself.

However, Andrea stopped his action before he was able to pull the trigger and kicked him away from Paladin. Hostile stumbled a little bit, and Andrea engaged him once more with close-quarters combat. She had to protect those two; she couldn't lose them.

Coming to her aid, Dogmeat bit hostile’s hand, holding his firm grip, and it made a hole in his defence. Thanks to her friend, Andrea was able to hit hostile this time, hard. The man grunted, recovering quickly from attack, faster than Kellogg, and threw her further before kicking Dogmeat. The man turned his attention back to Andrea as she attacked him again after jumping back up and answered to her fast-paced hand-to-hand combat, gaining the upper hand quickly and disarmed her pistols.

Finally, she heard voices and the sounds of power armours. Noticing them too, hostile grabbed her knife from the holster and stuck it into her shoulder, which made Andrea scream in pain. As he pushed himself away from her, the man pulled out his pistol, but Andrea threw a knife at him, preventing his next act. Ignoring stabbing pain in her shoulder when she pulled the knife out, she told herself, it was only physical pain, nothing more. Hostile missed his shots while evading the knife and disappeared using Relay. Arriving backup only seeing three soldiers on the ground and blue flash. 

While pressing her shoulder, Andrea looked around. He was gone. Fast as he had appeared. After taking down the whole team in less than two minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whooosh. What happened? I don't even know myself :o Did you expect this?
> 
> There will be a lot of feelings in the next chapter.
> 
> _BUT_
> 
> A reason why I am posting now, once again, more chapters than usual is...
> 
> I got hit with **writer's burnout.**
> 
> Yes, it is possible. I realised it now. After posting chapter 25, I noticed how much I disliked my own fanfiction, and I had no motivation for it. I don't enjoy writing at the moment. When hobby, something that is supposed to be fun, turns into a job, into something what I HAVE to do, not what I WANT to do, it eats the motivation. I'm tired. There is, after all a human behind this screen.
> 
> So to save upcoming chapters from sloppy writing, as they're most important, I am taking a break. A week. A month. As long as it takes.
> 
> But don't be disappointed. I won't abandon this story; I won't leave things undone, but... I don't have a love for this story and writing at the moment - hopefully this helps. 
> 
> I hope you understand.
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more when I'm done with my _summer vacation_! I'm waiting for it! ^^


	30. Dogmeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team recovers after a surprise attack and someone needs Andrea’s presence.

_“’Target can’t be fired’… then we lost connection.”_

Andrea kept staring a wall in front of her while palpating Nora’s golden cross on her neck. Thinking how they survived a duel not a while ago. How the man was able to take down the whole team in minutes. A power and skill difference between assassin and Coursers were notable.

No wonder why Paladin Campbell’s team lost to him, or more precisely, half of them disappeared. Was Institute behind it too? After all, Unknown used Relay in front of her.

A small part of her hoped that he would have taken her with him there. So she could have kicked his ass without worrying about the safety of Danse and Fox...

A sudden whine of adult German Shephard brought Andrea back to reality. Initiate moved her gaze to Scribe Haylen, who tried to calm down struggling dog. Dogmeat whimpered and growled every time Scribe moved him. Haylen sighed and let go off him, which calmed a dog a little bit.

”This isn’t easy without the right equipment. All I can give him Stimpak, Initiate. Cade has to look his hind leg with X-Ray. I can only say that it doesn’t look or sound good,” Haylen said while sticking Dogmeat with Stimpak. Andrea nodded to her, telling the dog to lay down after scratching his neck and heard Danse bawling as one of the Senior Scribes set his shoulder back to its place. Fox, on the other hand...

”Ouch!” Knight exclaimed when a scribe tried to fix his broken nose. Shoulder dislocation, stabbing wound, broken ribs and nose. The outcome could have been worse. Andrea had done everything to keep hostile’s attention on her, knowing what happened to Campbell and his team.

”Hold this against your wound. Otherwise, it’s going to swell. Your forehead didn’t look good before this, and it’s not going to look good after either,” Haylen said, and Andrea sighed, putting icepack against her forehead. Man’s hit had made another large wound at her face. Like her current healing bruise wasn’t enough. The knife hadn’t fully sunken into her shoulder as Andrea had fought against his attempt to stab her, but it was sore as hell. She couldn’t use her left arm without feeling stabbing pain. Andrea exited from the infirmary, still holding icepack against her head, and went to lobby of Police Station to check the condition of power armours. Full of dents and cracks.

”Did you find anything, Knights?” Knight Commander Gibbs, second to Paladin Danse, asked from Gillan and Rhys who returned from scouting.

”No, sir. Only shells of 10mm rounds and. 50 calibre ammo.”

”Adams, you said hostile used. 50 calibre gun?” Gibbs moved his gaze to Andrea who was examining helmet of Danse’s T-60.

”More precisely semi-automatic Desert Eagle, with. 50 AE calibre, sir.” Andrea reported.

”Damn. If one well shot. 50 round can take down Yao Guai and Deathclaw, then how about our T-60’s? It was pure luck he didn’t kill those two with that gun.” Knight Gillan stated while Andrea touched Danse’s helmet, more precisely, dent on it. If she was able to kick heavy objects and make them move, this man…

_’He doesn’t need his gun. He was trained to kill without it. As- ’_

” Knight Commander! _Valkyrie_ is approaching Cambridge.”

A soldier informed, and Andrea frowned. Only officers like Star Paladin and Elder used that vertibird.

_’Is he crazy?’_

”I’ll inform Paladin,” Andrea left from the scene, walking back to the infirmary. Dogmeat was still lying on the blanket, gazing people around him and kept staring Andrea as she appeared into the room. Like watching after her closely. Andrea gave him a smile before walking to Danse, who had now bandage on his forehead and shoulder sling. Sturdy T-60 helmet had saved his head, thought Senior Scribe suspected he might have a concussion. Like Andrea probably had, considering her headache.

”How are you feeling?”

Paladin grunted as he tried to put on his flight suit with one hand. ”After getting pain killers, the pain has eased for now.”

”Was it just a shoulder dislocation?”

”Reportedly hard to say. Knight-Captain will take X-Ray’s at the Prydwen, sir.” Andrea moved her gaze to the senior scribe who spoke for him. ”Until that, I suggest to take it calmly.”

”Yeah about that. Valkyrie is approaching Cambridge…. Or has arrived here already,” Andrea stated after a sigh and lifted her gaze as they heard vertibird landing down on the roof.

Danse frowned little. ”Elder?”

”Or Star Paladin.”

”I think… no, I have to come there.” Danse stood up from the edge of the bed, saying he was fine, and Andrea glanced scribe next to them.

”Don’t look at me. I would suggest him to lay down, but he is the _stubborn_ boss here,” the older scribe smirked. They noticed power-armoured Elder _and_ Star Paladin standing at the lobby after duo arrived there.

”Sir,” they said in unison after saluting. This was the first time when she saw both of them at Cambridge. Rest of the soldiers where standing politely further away. Star Paladin turned his head to look duo in front of them.

”Where is Knight Jenkins?”

”He is still under treatment, sir,” Danse spoke as a senior officer.

”What about you two?”

”Shoulder dislocation and stab wound, sir.”

”What did precisely happen, soldiers? I want a full report. _Now_ ,” Arthur asked after he stopped examining power armours. 

”We were at the Kendall hospital when unidentified hostile approached us. We tried to take him down, without success. He knocked us down, one by one and used the Institute’s relay to vanish when Knight Commander and his team came to the scene.”

”Did you have your radio on, Paladin?”

”Yes, sir. But it didn’t pick up a Courser signal. Which indicates that he wasn’t Courser.”

”How one _man_ was able to take down three Brotherhood soldiers? Two in power armour!” Arthur asked, raising his voice. While other soldiers glanced each other, looking little horrified, Andrea, Danse and Scott Prince didn’t even flinch. Andrea was more worried. Arthur wasn’t the only one who could read someone like a book.

Something had happened — in addition to this.

”I’m sorry, Elder. This man was something that we haven’t encountered before.”

”Why you didn’t shoot him?”

”Bullets didn’t hit him.”

”What? Why do you mean that bullets didn’t hit him?” This time superiors looked little confused, both of them frowning.

”They stopped in front of him. Like there would have been an invisible field around him. Protecting him,” Danse explained. ”We tried to take him down by close range, but he overpowered us.”

Arthur pointed two power armours behind him, still staring Danse. ”Did that one man cause _this_?”

Andrea heard Fox coming to the scene as Arthur finished his question. Knight's nose was now covered up with stitches and bandage too. Andrea could see huge red bruise underneath the bandage.

”And your wounds too, soldiers? Even though you were wearing power armours?”

”It didn’t matter, sir,” Andrea said suddenly, and others moved their gaze to her. ”He wasn’t anything like Kellogg or Coursers. We couldn’t hit him with bullets, and he overpowered us within close quarters range. Knocked down power-armoured Knight and dislodged Paladin’s shoulder even if he was wearing power armour. I could barely keep up with him. We weren’t prepared for it, Elder.”

Arthur tightened his jaw. ”What else do you remember about him?”

”Dark clothes, boots and leather jacket, covered his face with scarf and goggles. Muscular, about 5,9 feet, bald. He had a soldier's essence. Carried .50 calibre DE with him. Military-grade.”

”Could he be him?” Danse asked, and others moved their gaze to him.

”Unknown Soldier?” Star Paladin repeated.

”Yes. He seemed to be skilled enough to be Enclave's assassin. Considering his skills and equipment. It might be a reason why there haven’t been witnesses after his attacks. Expect now… It reminded me of also what Kellogg said in his memories,” Danse said while staring Initiate and Andrea pondered few seconds.

”Coursers can’t do much to her but Soldier will,” Andrea recalled his line. “He _did_ appear after Kellogg died and Coursers failed.”

_’They send him here to take me down. I’m an obstacle. That’s why he attacked me first.’_

That’s why she was able to protect those two. Assassin tried to kill her; it was his main objective. He would have killed Danse and Fox with ease, but he kept his attention on her.

_’You can’t protect them.’_

That what female Courser said to her. Did it mean situation while she protected the Elder and General or whole situation generally? They knew about the Unknown Soldier. He used Relay of Institute. Is he working _with_ or _for_ them? Enclave she knew would never have worked for the second party without...

”Initiate?”

She blinked a few times and stared Arthur. ” Yes, sir?”

”We are leaving. Grab your gear,” he said sternly, and Andrea nodded.

”How about Dogmeat, sir?” Andrea asked. “Scribe Haylen said that she isn’t able to help him here. Scribe Connor is more experienced.”

”Take him with us. Star Paladin,” Arthur said firmly and moved his gaze to an older man who nodded politely. They put on their helmets as Fox returned to his power armour. Andrea looked at Paladin’s T-60 and then him.

”What about your own?”

”Someone will bring it to Prydwen later,” Danse said while gazing it. Andrea nodded to him and walked to Infirmary where Dogmeat was, telling the dog they needed to go now and tried to lift him but dog whined loudly. It was horrifying to hear him crying like that. 

”Give this to him and on your way into Infirmary,” Haylen suggested while giving Initiate few Stimpaks. Andrea thanked her and stuck the first needle into the dog. Now she was able to lift him without worrying him getting hurt and walked to _Valkyrie_.

”How is he?” Fox asked from her while occupying minigun of the bird.

”I don’t know,” Andrea said. Feeling someone’s eyes on her, Andrea glanced at power-armoured Arthur. Like knowing he was staring them but moved her gaze back to the dog while scratching her canine companion.

xxxxx

The dog whined again as Andrea tried to lift him after they landed into Airports helipad. The whole Airport probably heard his whine. Giving him another Stimpak, she lifted the dog and carried him to Infirmary. Stimpaks weren’t enough. Andrea could feel how Dogmeat’s body trembled. Star Paladin told the pilot to continue his way back to Prydwen.

”What the hell happened to you? Again?” Gregson asked when she saw the trio coming. ”And Initiate, what have we talked about your dog?”

”He got hurt during the mission, ma'am. I wanted to propose if Knight-Captain could take a look-”

”With all respect, Initiate, this infirmary is for soldiers, not...” Gregson murmured but Cade, who walked to the scene, stopped her.

”And Brotherhood’s dogs are soldiers too,” he said evenly, which made Andrea smile little. ”But first, I’m going to check all of you.”

xxxxx

Andrea’s smile vanished instantly after Dogmeat’s examination. Danse survived with a shoulder dislocation, and Fox’s nose and ribs weren’t that bad it looked. Cade implied that power armours saved them from worse harm. Andrea’s wound from stab wasn’t deep enough to cause severe damage, though Cade ordered her to keep a few resting days. Danse got one-week sick leave. But Dogmeat…

”His _what?_ ” Andrea asked Cade, her voice almost disappearing from her throat. This wasn’t happening. Not now.

”His left hind leg and bottom backbone have broken into pieces.” Andrea moved her shocked gaze from doctor to Scribe Connor, who had come down to Airport to see how Dogmeat was doing. ”We can’t cure this, Adams...”

”There isn’t _nothing_ what we can do?”

”Ossification would be extremely slow; maybe it wouldn’t even happen. And possibilities that hostile’s kick broke Dogmeat's inner organs along with… Andrea, his backside is paralysed. The spine is fracted, and it is excruciating. It would be painful even for a human.”

Andrea closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ”Does this mean we have to-”

”I know it isn’t an easy decision, but it will end his suffering.”

”Do... we have even ingredients for..? I’m not going to shoot him...” Andrea faltered and tried to fight back her tears. Which yet again came out easier than usually.

”No, you don’t have to. We usually give strong anaesthesia dose to our canine soldiers, in cases like this.”

”Can... I cremate him?”

”I think it’s possible. Andrea, he won’t feel anything,” Cade reassured. ”Say your goodbyes to him. We will give you all the time you need.”

Another nod from her and woman walked to the room where the dog was with Scribe Connor.

”I can leave if you want, Adams.”

”No. I know he wants you to stay here too, Connor,” she said while smiling wistfully, and sat down next to a bed where German Shepard was. ”He knows.”

”He can sense our feelings,” Connor said as he scratched dog too.

”I’m sorry, Dogmeat. I should have left you here,” Andrea said while resisting the urge to cry. Dogmeat licked her hand and stared her with those brown, calm eyes of his. It didn’t help.

”He was the first one whom I met after I woke up from that Vault. And ever since, he had been with me. He was with me when we saved Reconnaissance Squad Gladius from those feral. That’s why everyone calls him a feral killer. He helped us to find Kellogg. Saved MacCready and me more than once.”

”That’s the reason why he earns proper soldier burial. I’ll talk with Elder if needed,” Connor reassured, and Andrea stroked Dogmeat’s head, remembering Mama Murphy’s words.

_’Dogmeat does not belong to anybody. He stays and helps those who deserve it and now, he is staying with you. He is a good dog, try to take care of him.’_

A small part of her, yet again, scolded herself about being unable to protect others. She had ordered Dogmeat to stay further, but dogs were loyal and protective. Dogmeat helped her when she needed it in his opinion. Dogmeat didn’t belong to her, but he stayed and helped her. No matter who was against her. Ferals, mutants, synths or mercenaries.

After long minutes which should have last little longer in Andrea’s opinion, Cade came to a room with a single needle. He didn’t say anything, only nodded politely to both of them. Andrea crouched down next to bed, so she could face the dog, feeling tears coming down from her eyes. No need to fight back.

”Say hello to my husband and family. Tell them I miss them,” Andrea said and smiled at the dog. Now it was her time to feel that calming stare from someone.” I love you, Dogmeat. I will see you again.” Andrea added and kissed him to snout.

After Connor injected him with dose, she hugged Dogmeat until he fell asleep and stopped breathing.

xxxxx

”So what about the Glowing Sea team? What is your decision?”

”Knight-Captain Matthews and Knight Ortiz are going with Paladin Janet’s team. Their power armours are lead-lined, and they are willing to go. I’m not sending you there, considering your current situation, Danse. I’m sorry,” Arthur said, and Danse nodded to him.

”Affirmative.”

”Do we know anything new about that attack?” Anderson asked from Danse.

”No, sir. I have been trying to write report down, but as my right hand is out of action, writing is little slow,” Danse said dryly. ”I’m waiting for Adams to return here so we can put our reports together.”

”Where is she?”

”Still at the Airport. Cade is checking Dogmeat after treating Knight Jenkins. I requested Knight Commander to send my power armour from Cambridge here to be repaired.”

”Good. Sooner as we get you and Paladin Lynn back to the field, we can continue...” Arthur started, but when he saw something, he stopped his line. Anderson frowned little and moved his gaze into the same direction. Danse turned his head.

”Oh, no...” Anderson said when they saw Andrea carrying something inside sheet when walking towards stairs. Danse called out her, and Andrea lifted her broody gaze to him.

”Sir.” It was the only word she could say before continuing her way towards cremation.

”What happened?”

”What I saw was Dogmeat attacking hostile and holding assassin steady while Adams hit him in turn. After that, hostile took her down and kicked Dogmeat. If… if he can make dents into power armour helmet, I don’t want to know how dog suffered.”

xxxxx

While Knight, who was answerable from cremation, gathered Dogmeat’s ashes into a little jar, Andrea thought about scattering his ashes at Sanctuary. Place where they met the first time. But then she realised that after today’s attack, they wouldn’t give her permission to go there.

Instead, she walked to the forecastle. They usually performed funerals for soldiers there, so it was fitting. Andrea didn’t know how long she stood on the platform, holding a steel jar in her arms and moved her gaze to the Castle and thought about Mama Murphy. Then she thought about Nate, Nora and other people she had lost. Lifting her gaze to the sky, she tried to find stars behind the cloud curtain. Like Roger believed, souls resided inside those billion years old stars. Maybe now Dogmeat was there too. They were watching her from the sky. Now, once again, part of her wanted to join them. 

But not yet.

Andrea touched jar’s steel cork, but her thoughts were interrupted after she heard someone opening the door. Paladin.

”If you don’t mind I… would like to say goodbyes to him,” Danse said carefully, and Andrea shook her head and gestured him to come at her. ”Are you okay?”

”I am,” Andrea answered while holding jar on her arms and looked down to the steel floor.” I’m sorry I wasn’t… able to keep you both safe.”

”It’s not your job, Andrea.” Danse let out a sigh. ”We have to remember that soldiers are willing to take risks, and they know that time will come someday. Either today or tomorrow. Dogmeat knew it. It’s something that I learned after losing Cutler and…. half of my team.”

”Remember that same thing concerns me too.”

Meaning she could die today or tomorrow. Andrea moved her gaze to the jar and opened cork slowly, stopping as she heard something. Maybe it was her imagination; she swore that she heard his barking.

”To the memory of a dog who saved Gladius from feral ghouls,” Danse said, and woman snorted little. It was time.

”To the memory of my most loyal follower, friend and… bodyguard.” Andrea started to sob while opening cork and turned the jar upside down — not minding anymore about crying when someone was near. Especially if it was Danse.

Ashes flew towards the Castle right after she let him go. Dogmeat wanted to say his goodbyes to them too. Andrea secretly hoped it would reach Mama Murphy (she probably sensed already what had happened) and wiped her tears while staring old Castle. Andrea heard how Danse walked to her and hugged her from behind. Telling her, he was there. Andrea kept staring at the Castle and grabbed from his hand.

“Don’t ever leave me, Danse.”

”That’s something that I cannot promise.”

”Then I’ll make sure that I’m not going to lose any of you. I can’t lose you, Arthur or A-Team,” Andrea said determinedly, finally turning towards him and give him a piercing look. ”I have to get stronger if I want to take him down.”

”Andrea...”

”I won’t let him get you, or anyone else.”

”You think that’s what I want you to do? It’s not your burden. He is _our_ enemy.”

It was her burden. He wanted her dead. And he was a soldier of Enclave. This was personal.

”I’ll make it. But he won’t,” Initiate said gloomily before bypassing Danse, but the man stopped her walking with his healthy arm. Pair stared at each other without exchanging words. They were more than friends, lovers or comrades to share thoughts between stare. Danse wanted to keep her safe; Andrea wanted to protect her family. But they both knew they had their duties as soldiers. Finally, Danse let go of her. Andrea sighed while Danse moved his gaze down to railing and kissed his cheek softly before leaving.

xxxxx

After collecting herself, Andrea went to buy a new flight suit from Proctor Teagan but for her surprise and confuse, good Proctor wasn’t there. Knight-Captain Lewitt, from Logistics, was in his place in one-man-zoo. Andrea frowned as she reached the shop.

”Where is Proctor Teagan?” Andrea asked with a confused voice. Teagan practically lived in that zoo. The man with the moustache and buzz cut moved his gaze to the woman from papers. ”Has something happened to him?”

”Oh, Adams. Well, he is… at the guardhouse,” the man said after sigh between his line. Andrea’s eyes widened, and she let out quiet _what_. ”There was a conflict between him and Elder Maxson at the Command Deck, which led Elder to throw him to the guardhouse. Rumours stated that Paladin-Commander and Star Paladin were kicked from Observation Deck too after they questioned Elder’s order. Rumours, huh? Elder yelled to both of them. The whole airship heard it,” he added, and Andrea blinked her eyes. Not believing her ears.

Sending Proctor to the guardhouse and kicking his best lieutenants from Deck weren't just rumours. Something had happened. Maybe that's why Arthur was so furious at Cambridge. Andrea thought immediately what General Pierret had told about settlers.

Andrea walked to Arthur’s door, knocking it politely. No answer. She grabbed gently from the handle and realised it was locked. He wasn’t at the Command Deck or anywhere at the airship. Andrea glanced around her, took the key from her pockets and opened the door.

”Arthur?”

Andrea called him again after seeing a man sitting on the chair and staring something in his hand. A photo. A woman walked to him, without making noise with her ’stealth steps’, glancing photo quickly as she reached him. There was a man, woman and little boy in the picture. The woman had brown hair in a bun, and she was wearing something which looked like the clothing of scribe. However, it was different what their scribes had now. The man in the photo had black hair and boldface with a short beard, wearing a strange uniform which Andrea didn’t recognise. The only thing which she noticed was their proud look and boy’s icy blue eyes.

It was a picture of his parents.

Then Andrea noticed empty alcohol bottles on his desk and half-empty whiskey glass. He was drunk. Again. Locked himself inside his room.

Arthur didn’t move when Andrea crouched next to him and called him by his first name. No answer. Andrea touched his hand and moved his gaze to her slowly with her hand. He looked melancholy and downhearted. It broke her heart, seeing him like that.

”They don’t respect me...”

”What?”

”It was Proctor Teagan,” Arthur said while staring picture of his family again. ”He acted behind my back, ordering soldiers to take or bride food from farmers. Ensure we would have enough food. And I have been thinking why… civilians don’t like us. I ordered him and his _minions_ to return food to farmers immediately. He said we wouldn’t have enough food. That we would become hungry. That it would be Elder Lyons-era again. ’What good we can do if our soldiers are starving?’ he asked. I answered what good we could do when the civilians hate us or are dead because we are eating their food. Then Proctor said that I was just like Lyons, not like Maxson,” he babbled and smashed his whiskey glass against the table while saying his surname.

”After that, I snapped. I told him that nobody … _nobody_ talks to me like that if they don’t want to be thrown down from here. That I am the one whom makes those goddamn decisions here and nobody will not act behind my back. Nobody. I did throw him to the guardhouse and got complaints from Prince and Anderson,” Arthur snarled.

”What does it tell about me when my soldiers act behind my back? Against my orders? When they question the choices which I make? Like choices which I do every day aren’t hard for me? When it’s hard to concentrate on our original task, which my ancestors left me, while Elder Lyons talks to me behind his grave. When I am trying to do things which he taught me. When I am trying to do what-”

Long sigh. Andrea gazed him and touched his cheek as he again stared picture of his family. He needed to let it out.

”It… Feels like I am letting both of them down - Lyons and my family. I’m trying my best to live up to both of them but if my subordinates don’t respect me… I always imagined that I would lead small battalions like my father did, not the whole army. That I would be a normal child and man. Not… what I am now,” Arthur said and let go of the picture, to rub his eyes.

”I wish… I wish I could be someone else. I’m tired, Andrea. I’m just so fucking tired.”

Sighing quietly, Andrea stood up and went to his arms, to sat down on his lap backwards and hugged him, not saying a word. Burying her face to his hair and smoothed it carefully. The man embraced her tightly, burying his face against her shoulder. Andrea wondered how many times he had been like this and nobody hadn’t been there for him. How many times twenty years old _boy_ had drunk himself to sleep with thoughts like these. Deceased speaking behind graves. The burden of family crushing him.

”You’re more than Elder. Your legacy is more than steel limb on the sky, almost abandoned bunker at the Lost Hills or pentagon-shaped building at the DC,” Andrea whispered. “We can never abandon or ran away what our ancestors created and taught us. I can’t and neither can’t you. But what defines us is what we do, not our families. If you want to protect people of Wasteland, do it. Your family would never be disappointed because of that. Not Lyons, not Roger or me,” she added confidently while staring his icy blue eyes. ”I’ll stand right beside you no matter what happens.”

Elder and Arthur were part of the same coin but shared different sides. Both of them loving two different things. The man closed his eyes as Andrea kissed his forehead and then his temple.

”I love you,” he let out. Andrea smiled again, more widely this time as she felt a warm bang inside her, lifting his chin and kissed his lips, tasting the alcohol. Andrea pushed whiskey glass away and looked at him.

”I love you back.”

Arthur smiled in turn, and Andrea told him to forget everything else. That she was there now with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So much has happened since I last saw you. ~~I lost my hammer like yesterday...~~
> 
> I moved onto a new apartment, and most importantly, I met someone. Someone... special. *giggles*
> 
> And because of that, I totally forgot this story and fanfic XD After that someone special begun to talk about Fallout 76, I returned back to reality. ”What? Fallout? Why that sounds so familiar? Omfg, that story. OMFG he has played Fallout 4 too!? I hope he will never find about... _this!_ ” 
> 
> Well, let’s say something about the chapter, this isn’t one of my favourites, but it has its reasons. I wrote this back in days when I lost my dog, so it was one way to cope with that struggle. ;_; Fcking US. I hope someone kicks your ass for this.
> 
> And, I think my burnout is gone now (maybe) but I don’t have the concentration for this now. Well, you know what I mean :D I got a few new ideas so I might have to write rest of the chapters again, but not shortly. What? Fictional men? Pfft… What are those?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	31. Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea, Danse and Arthur get intel from Minutemen's surprise acquaintance, and they learn something new along the way.
> 
> Vindictiveness leads Andrea to ignore her orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A long chapter ahead. Andrea / Arthur POV.

Arthur woke up to headache after a series of nightmares, noticing he was still in his bed. A slight ache poking his head, behind his eyes, reminding him about what happened yesterday. He didn't admit it, but he saw nightmares more than he wanted, mostly seeing them after drinking heavily. And headache didn't surely help.

Arthur rubbed his eyes and temples, trying to massage away the headache. A fight with Proctor and his little breakdown with his dignity and burden caused all of that.

But then, someone came to his aid without knowing what to find and stayed with him. All that he needed was Andrea's closeness and compassion, not alcohol. She was still sleeping next to him and snuffling as she had a habit of doing. Arthur stood up slowly, not wanting to wake her, taking his battlecoat off and covered her with it.

While combing his hair to its usual style after a shower, he heard Andrea walking to the bathroom, his coat on her shoulders.

”Feeling any better?” Andrea asked and gave him a concerned look. The man sighed again and nodded little, which meant ’yes’. Andrea relaxed her shoulders before undressing coat and gave it to him. ”If you feel downhearted, don’t be afraid to call me. You have me, no matter what...”

”I’m not a big fan of letting others see me so down...”

”Am _I_ one of those others?” Andrea asked, raising her eyebrow, amusement in her voice. Arthur snorted a little bit after she smirked.

”No, you’re not,” Arthur answered and took his coat, glancing her shoulder and forehead, which didn’t go unnoticed by her.

”I’m okay. Unknown just surprised me, but next time I'll be ready. I lost Dogmeat, I’m not going to lose nobody else,” Andrea told while leaning against the sink behind her. ”Even if I know that… nobody can’t be truly safe.”

”I’m sorry about Dogmeat.”

”Me too. The silly dog decided to stick with me, and now he's gone,” Andrea whispered and stared steel floor underneath them. Arthur touched her scarred chin, avoiding her healing wound and stared down into her eyes.

”I would not give away a single second I've spent with you.”

”You’re a fool, Maxson.”

Arthur grabbed her by hand, feeling the dryness of them and saw cuts on her fists. Signs of fights. Old and new ones. A true troublemaker.

”I would do anything for you, Andrea,” Arthur said evenly as he kissed her knuckles. Initiate blushed a little bit and ended up scratching her nose. ”You’re the most important person in my life. I don’t fight against that feeling anymore. Elder in me is scolding me about it. But your smile, compassion and your love for others are the reasons why I did fell for you.”

”You have that compassion too. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here saying those things,” Andrea smiled and put her arms around his half-naked body. Without this sweet talk that was going on, Arthur would have taken her right there, right now. But another time. He didn't want to ruin this moment. ”I wish others could see that sensitive man behind that Elder.”

”I would not be so convincing after that.”

Andrea giggled at his macho answer, snuffling against him, and Arthur kissed her forehead, avoiding her wounds once again. He had no idea where he should kiss or touch without hurting her. ”Thank you for being with me last night.”

”You didn’t give me the key into your quarters for nothing, right?” Initiate smiled, but then Arthur noticed how her gloom deepened, and her smile disappeared. She had something on her mind.

”What?”

”You know after the team returns from the Glowing Sea with blueprints for teleporter or whatever it is… we can send only one soldier there...”

She wanted to go there. After everything that happened, she wanted to enter into the unknown, without backup. Into suicide trap. Arthur felt how his whole body tensed up at her suggestion, a woman noticing it, and she lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. ”I’m not going to send you there.”

”Arthur, I might be the only one who has a chance against those things...” Andrea reminded evenly. ”I have to find Shaun.”

”I’m sending someone else there when that time comes. Is that clear, Initiate!?”

Andrea let go of him immediately and stepped a few steps back like she would have frightened his tone of voice. Realising what he did, Arthur regretted it already. She wasn't supposed to fear him. ”I'm sorry, I...”

”Understood, Elder. Anything else?”

Arthur stared a woman in front of him, who in the other hand, had taken her 'officer mode'. The same stance which he saw when they first time met. Hiding her feelings behind it. ”No.”

”Affirmative. I'll be at Power Armour Bay, if you need me, sir,” Andrea responded and turned on her heels, leaving his quarters after nodding politely.

” Andr-” Arthur began, but she had already left before he was able to exit from his bathroom. So much for that sweet talk-moment. A word ’ fuck’ escaped from his lips, and Arthur gazed bar cabinet, thinking about taking a bottle of rum there but had second thoughts. After dressing, he marched straightly to his usual spot on Command Deck. At least sometimes he was able to think things through there. 

His quarter was nowadays too silent and dreary without Andrea.

xxxxx

”Be careful out there, okay?” Andrea said to Ortiz, him being one of Glowing Sea team members. Again.

”Yes, yes, mom. It was hard enough to convince Emilio and Kari that I will return… I mean, Ingram,” Ortiz corrected, and Andrea sniggered.

”Ah, Kari, huh?"

”Oh, shut up,” Ortiz murmured and put his helmet on, just to hide his blush. ”You're the one who calls our commanding officer by his first name.”

”No, BJ, seriously, try not to get in trouble there.”

”What trouble? You're staying here.”

”Haha, gracioso,” Andrea said and walked with him to Command Deck where rest of them were waiting.

”I’ll come with you to Natick, like with the previous team, and stay there until you get back from Glowing Sea. Now, let’s get to the vertibird, soldiers,” Paladin-Commander ordered.

This time they had a bigger team with them, just because of possible Deathclaw ambush. Andrea crossed her arms as she watched them walking towards Flight Deck’s door. She wasn’t a fan of that she was left out from mission, but orders were orders. Of course, she could always sneak out. 

But then Andrea remembered what she went through there.

Shaking her head, Andrea turned around and left from the Command Deck. She had to talk to someone. Again.

xxxxx

Stefanie plaited her ponytail while Andrea tapped her fingers against the mess hall’s dining table and glanced someone surreptitiously who sat at another table. Someone with a scowl. Sniper raised her eyebrows while those two glared each other, beginning their staring contest. Exasperated, Andrea turned her head as she bridled and took a sip from her coffee.

”Stubborn and bossy... What is this? Is someone trying to poison me? Coffee tastes like...” Andrea glanced Reyes and his little kitchen corner little disappointed. All that she wanted was fresh coffee.

Stefanie finished her pigtail and then leaned against her elbows. ”What happened?”

”What do you mean by what happened?”

”This… staring contest, which you two have right now. Something did happen. Elder’s scowling and you’re murmuring something by yourself,” sniper reasoned, and Andrea grunted, rolling her eyes.

She had tried to talk with him about the Institute for days, but it turned into a fight every time. Expect last time they ended up doing something else on his terminal desk, which did calm them both little bit but didn't solve her problem.

”We just disagreed about... nothing,” Andrea faltered, taking a bite from an omelette, seeing how sniper grinned.

”Oh, the honeymoon is over? You two are quite cute. You remind me of Paladin-Commander and his wife. She is kinda spitfire too,” the sniper said, and Andrea raised her eyebrow before lifting her coffee cup. ”When you two are getting married?”

 _'What?'_ Andrea almost choked on her coffee.

”I appreciate it if you would not try to kill old lady, Prince,” Brandis said behind them, and Andrea gave him a confused look. What? _Old lady?_

”Don’t worry, sir. I think there isn’t anything that could kill her,” Stefanie said lustily. ”Well, expect one angry Matriach Deathclaw?”

”Suicide Mutant, Deathclaw, Radscorpion, you name it. Oh, now I heard there are molerats with landmines attached to their backs too. And I have a bounty on me. Gunners and Triggermen aren’t fans of yours truly.”

”A Most wanted woman in this Wild West. Don't worry; Brotherhood got your back,” Stefanie comforted. ”Nobody won't mess with _his_ girlfriend.”

xxxxx

It was true. They had to send someone there — only one soldier. Knowing what there was against them; Coursers, dozens of synths, Unknown himself ... It was a suicide mission. Arthur knew that anyone under his command would sign up as a volunteer if he just asked.

He wasn't a fan of sending someone there, but...

”Elder, sir,” Knight-Sergeant approached Arthur, interrupting his thoughts.

”What it is, Sergeant?”

”We have two Minuteman at the entrance of the Airport, sir. Colonel Garvey and Sergeant Dayton,” the soldier reported, and Arthur frowned a little bit.

”What do they want?”

”They said that they wanted to talk to you, Paladin Danse and Initiate Adams, sir.”

”Tell Paladin Russell to send them here. Call Paladin and Initiate here immediately.”

”Yes, sir,” Knight-Sergeant said and contacted the Airport before going to Main Deck to find Danse and Andrea. Arthur called Squire Ortiz as he seemed to be idle at the Command Deck.

”We’re having guests soon. I need you to go against them, Squire.”

”Yes, sir,” Emilio accepted, but he seemed to think something, glancing Arthur and steel floor underneath them by turns. Like trying to gain encourage to ask something.

”What’s on your mind, Squire?”

”I was thinking, have we yet heard about Glowing Sea team, sir?” Emilio asked after being quiet for a while. He was worried about his dad.

”Nothing yet. But I'll inform you immediately after the team has returned to Natick. Now, you have been given a task, Squire.”

”Yes. Thank you, Elder. ”

This time, the boy sounded happier and scurried off. A single ’thank you’ from Squires cheered Arthur. Sighing, he turned around to look outside of his windows, more precisely, The Castle. Pondering what Minutemen and General wanted now. Like what they agreed before wasn't enough, now they wanted something else too.

Inside him, Arthur wanted to send them off. They were interrupting their operations, but the Brotherhood needed food rations. That woman knew how to play this game.

xxxxx

As Initiate and Paladin reached Command Deck, Andrea saw a familiar figure at the Observation Deck. Someone with colonial duster and hat who greeted them with a smile. That depressed Preston who Andrea knew from Concord was now history.

”Initiate. Paladin.”

”Glad to see you again, Preston,” Andrea said as she reached him. ” And this is..?”

”Oh, Sergeant Dayton, ma’am, sir,” the young sergeant introduced himself as he greeted her and Danse.

”We just got up here, and we're talking with Elder, but he recommended us to wait for you two,” Preston added, gesturing a man at the windows.

”Elder,” Andrea spoke as they stared each other, seeing in the corner of her eye, how Danse glanced both of them and ended up rubbing his bridge of the nose. ”Preston, you said you needed to talk to us?”

”Yes. One of our acquaintance has intel which might interest you.”

”As long as it isn’t Deacon,” Andrea resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

”No, it’s not. I haven’t seen him in three weeks,” Preston hummed.

”What kind of intel?” Arthur asked suddenly, and the whole group moved their gaze to him.

”About this assassin. Unknown Soldier?” Preston frowned, not recognising the name.

”What? What do you know about him?” Andrea asked when she remembered their encounter with him. Stabbing wound on her shoulder still hurting whenever she lifted her hand — reminding her about his existence.

”Me? Nothing. This person didn’t tell us anything. Didn’t want to put us into danger. He just told us to bring a message to our neighbours. And here I am.”

”If this acquaintance of yours has intel but didn’t tell you anything, why he won’t come here himself?” Danse asked in turn.

”He said he wouldn’t come near the Airport. If I may, you still have a…” Preston thought his next words carefully. ”Reputation to live up to.”

”So, he wants to meet us at the Castle?”

”Impartial ground. General's suggestion,” Preston stated. ”His intel concerns Brotherhood too.”

”How?” Arthur asked.

”Something about old Elders. More I don't know,” Preston answered shrugging.

Andrea saw Arthur narrowing his eyes suspiciously. That had made him interested. ”We will leave in ten minutes. Paladin, Initiate, take your gear.”

”Sir?” Danse and Andrea asked in unison.

”Paladin, escort our visitors out and tell the pilot to get ready. Adams, follow me,” Arthur said sternly. Andrea frowned and exchanged looks with Danse. Danse seemed to be baffled too about Arthur's sudden idea, but accepted his orders and told Minutemen to follow him. Arthur informed Kells about their departure, leaving leadership to him and Proctors. Andrea followed him to the armoury and saw him taking his secondary laser rifle, checking it.

”I suggest you take your weapons, Initiate.”

”I hope you still have that 44. which I gave you,” Andrea pondered out loud as she walked to her locker.

”I carry it with me, no matter where I go,” Arthur said and cupped her cheek. ”And I want to talk to you after this.”

Andrea gazed his eyes and nodded softly, seeing a little, gentle smile on his lips before he turned around and commanded her to follow him.

xxxxx

”Remind me next time that I won’t fly in one of those things,” Preston declared as he jumped down from _Valkyrie_.

”Maybe I should take you for a ride and do a spin in the air,” Andrea teased and heard Arthur giving the pilot an order to return to Prydwen, just in case if someone might try to steal it. He didn’t want to lose vertibirds, especially his Valkyrie, to raiders or Gunners as latter one had a habit to stole their birds.

The group walked to the Castle's wooden front gates, and guards on the door greeted Colonel and Sergeant and their quests politely.

”At least we didn't get same kind reception here as we got from Railroad,” Danse remarked dryly.

”Well, I’ll be damned. You made a mess out of this place?” Andrea asked while putting hands on her hips, admiring the view. ”Farmers are doing cultivation work, you have livestock here already, patrols on the higher ground and those artillery guns... Do those five centuries-old guns really work?”

”Yes, they do. General is a master engineer and is currently working on our T-45’s and T-51’s, which we found from the Wasteland. She and Sturges are the reason why we do have working electricity, clean water, watering system and traps around the place. She’s the miracle.”

” _They're_ a miracle. You seem to like her, do you?” Andrea smirked, seeing a baffled look of Colonel. ”Just joking, Preston.” 

”Well, she’s not from a military family like you are and probably not the best choice for being General in your opinion. But she has done so much for Commonwealth and us. Not your typical General, but people do follow and listen to her, even though she’s an original farmer...”

”And that’s enough, Preston,” Andrea walked to him, squeezing his shoulder. ”My husband was from a family of farmers and did a marvellous job as a Major of the U.S. Army. Leadership isn’t only about rank, your family or your training. He was a better leader than I was, and I was raised to become one. A leader is a person who inspires people through their words and actions. A leader can be anyone. Like people used to say, our actions define us, not whom we are.”

” Speaking like a true leader,” Gillian Pierret stated while coming to them, this time not wearing her hat. ”Welcome to the Castle, headquarters of Commonwealth Minuteman. One of the safest settlements around, after one certain Queen, is now chopped into pieces… we still have those Mirelurk Queen Cakes left, if you’re interested. And beer from nearby Gwinnett restaurant,” a redhead said and gave a specific look to Andrea who could almost taste the beer on her lips.

”How did you get her?” Danse asked.

”I shot her with Fat Man. Wounded her enough to be taken down without casualties,” Pierret smirked. That sounded like General. Or how Andrea had imagined her. General, however, cleared her throat. ”I didn’t bring you here for talking. Clint, return to your duty and inform West section guards to reinforce their numbers. As what comes to our quests, follow me.”

General led Brotherhood soldiers into the room with a long table for ten, couches, bookshelves and paintings. Andrea concluded the room being their meeting room while she gazed around them, noticing immediately person sitting on the sofa, holding a glass of beer on his hand.

”I knew you couldn’t live without me.”

”No, I can. However, without money, I cannot,” MacCready fired back but frowned after seeing Danse and Arthur, bridling immediately. ”How are you doing, boss? I heard about what happened.”

”I'm fine. Are you their acquaintance?”

”MacCready is helping us with protection. We'll pay him from keeping creeps away from the Castle if he isn’t doing his... other stuff,” Preston corrected as he gestured others to sat down.

Andrea smiled before sitting down to chairs with others. RJ was doing his best to stop doing _bad_ mercenary stuff, but she knew the reality. He continued doing it anyway. Danse exited from his power armour as a goodwill movement while two Paladins waited outside.

”So, where is your acquaintance?” Andrea asked while crossing her arms, seeing how MacCready resisted the urge to roll his eyes for some reason. Andrea frowned before noticing that Arthur had crossed his arms too. The woman narrowed her eyes and held a staring contest with a sniper.

”First of all, I want to make clear that the Castle is an impartial ground. We don’t want war with anybody except with Institute. We aren’t a fan of this situation either, but my acquaintance walked to Eastern Commonwealth and back to find about this assassin which is after you, Adams, especially. Or so I’ve heard,” Pierret explained. ”So I appreciate if you do respect my proposal. We have people in our ranks which you don’t keep as a humanoid or person, but they’re still human to us. Please, don’t act with hostility.”

They were on foreign ground. The Castle wasn’t their territory. Finally, Arthur said he would act with neutrality. Pierret smiled and then nodded to Colonel.

”MacCready, let him in.”

After MacCready opened the door, a familiar figure wearing a trench coat and fedora walked into the room. Andrea’s eyes widened immediately, and she moved her gaze to Preston, then back to the door. This situation could end up badly. Andrea prayed from higher powers that Arthur wouldn’t lose his temperament. Danse had seen Nick before and seemed to be a little calmer than usual, but Arthur between them breathed in slow snatches, and his body tensed a little bit.

”First and foremost, you don’t want to be with me in the same room, and I sure don't want to share it with you,” Nick said as he gazed Arthur and Danse with his yellow eyes. ”You seem to be little wearier than we last time saw, kid. You okay?”

”Well, there has been my mission on Glowing Sea as your remember, fights with Coursers and with presumably with assassin himself,” Andrea answered. Nick frowned a little bit, but he was interrupted by Arthur.

”Do you think we would listen to this... _thing_?” He snarled, staring General in front of him, ignoring Nick completely. General was about to answer into his question, but Nick spoke before her.

”Because nobody else can’t do the detective’s job, hotshot.”

MacCready sneered by himself after hearing the word 'hotshot', and Andrea narrowed her eyes again, mercenary looking back at her with the same look. ”I don’t know how many do have nerves to walk almost 400 miles through Wasteland and back? To gain intel? For your information, Elder, you aren’t only one here who is working for Commonwealth—”

”For Commonwealth? You’re synth made by Institute-”

”And they didn’t give me a loving home either, like Commonwealth herself did. I’m helping our city so they could take down boogeyman of Commonwealth before the same organisation expands their territory to-”

”Detective, Elder… We are here for the same goal. Could we at least hear detective out?” Andrea asked evenly, seeing how the younger man stared daggers at her, which wasn't new anymore.

Nick raised his artificial eyebrows. ”Secondly, intel which I received came from a reliable source.”

”How reliable?” Andrea asked glancing Arthur as the man seemed to calm down but wasn’t any thrilled about their surprise spokesman.

”From the same man who took down Enclave ten years ago with the help of the Brotherhood.”

Silence fell to the General’s Quarters.

”Mungo? Is he alive?” MacCready asked, surprised. ”Really?”

”Where is he?” Arthur asked. No response. ”Where is he?!”

”Whom we are talking about?” Preston asked. Andrea glanced as Arthur sat back down, glaring synth fiercely.

”Liam Cole. Presumably, he's the one who helped you. Vault dweller from Vault 101. Took down Enclave at Capital Wasteland ten years ago almost single handily, cleared Jefferson Memorial to purify water of Capital Wasteland. After that, he helped Brotherhood take control of old Adams Air Force Base and destroyed rest of Enclave in progress,” Danse explained. ”He disappeared nine years ago. Everybody thought he was dead...”

”Expect now. He was the one who gave me intel about this assassin, everything he had.”

”Where did he get it from?”

”From Enclave database. Mojave. He didn’t get much of it though...” 

”What?” Danse asked.

”There is no Enclave anymore. Cole took rest of the Remnants down,” Nick stated, and MacCready murmured something about ’legend’ by himself. Nick took a holotape from his pocket.

”This might answer to your question…” a synth continued and put holotape to the table, in front of Arthur. Pierret whispered something to Colonel, who stood up and took old holotape player from the shelf before playing the tape.

Andrea heard the unfamiliar voice of a man. But it seemed that sharpshooter and men next to her recognised it.

_”I’ll make this quick. Unlike my father, I was never fond of keeping journals. He said it helped him to keep his thoughts together, but to me, it is more like talking to myself. Hopefully, the old bot is still alive, when you’re playing this record, Elder. Enclave Remnants are gone, most of them were hunted down by NCR or someone else, so their numbers at the Mojave bunker were low. Also, the Institute was interested in Enclave’s database. Someone called Kellogg took most of the data from Mojave before disappearing. Before I was able to download it._

_I could help with them, but not now. I’m not coming close to Capital or Commonwealth. That's why I’m giving data to the detective. If you’re wondering where I am, I can’t tell that. Not until I have found evidence about the ambush… It wasn’t raiders, Arthur. Do you really think they could take down a whole strike team? No. Your East Chapter is rotten as hell, and I'm not even a hundred per cent sure should I tell you about this. I don't know what kind of man you are nowadays._

_And that’s why I can’t come back.”_

Andrea glanced distressed Danse, then Arthur, who had petrified into his place. Anger flashing in his eyes. Andrea wanted to grab his hand, to remind that she was there for him, but couldn't due to where they were. Considering his breakdown not a while ago, this was a bad thing.

_”I loved Sarah, you know. I hope we could give her someday justice what she deserves and judgment to those who were behind the attack. Someone is breaking Codex, Elder. But I'll not return until I have found evidence about those who are responsible for her and Pride’s death. I’ll also give detective holotapes where I did gather information before data was lost. It wasn’t much but at least something… I can’t afford my time for this war as I have someone to hunt down. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect her.”_

Recording ended. Andrea heard Arthur taking a deep breath while rubbing his eyes but stayed utterly silent. She had no idea what he thought or what he would do next. If there was something that he and Roger shared, it was their unpredictability. A trait which she feared most.

”So answer to your question is, I don’t know where he did go and judging by his speech about your organisation, I wouldn't tell anything about him anyway,” Nick announced. ”These holotapes include the data he gathered from Enclave Bunker before the rest of the data was lost to Institute. He said they might be corrupted.”

”Proctor Quinlan,” Danse said as Andrea took holotapes from the detective.

”Cole stated there were old recordings of shadow government inside the pre-war government. Andrea...” Nick began, and their eyes met. ”This might be overwhelming. I did listen to all the records on my way here,” a synth said, and a wave of anxiety seemed to crash over Andrea when synth pointed one specific holotape on the table. With shaking hands, she inserted the tape into a player.

Holotape was full of old recordings, concerning Enclave's operations, their progress with particular serum (which horrified Andrea), radiation levels, records about their personnel. Big time leaps and jammed recordings. Heavily corrupted, as Nick stated.

_”How’s his training?”_

_”For sixteen years old, he’s very dedicated and strong. Took down six officers in mere minutes.”_

_”It’s the steroids, lieutenant. They don’t only affect his physical performance, but intensifies his conviction and will to fight.”_

_”Was it like with your niece?”_

_”She dedicated her life for her brothers-in-arms and country. She is weak… he’s the future. He’s working for us. He has no family, spouse or friends who would get on his way. No compassion, remorse or guilt. And he can control his anger, unlike Andrea did.”_

_”What about the Vault 111?”_

_”We will retrieve her when time is right. When—”_

”Something on your mind?” the detective asked Andrea as she stared holoplayer gloomily. They had continued their work with serum and found someone who survived from it. Andrea stated it wasn't anything and crossed her arms once again. She wasn't a fan of hearing her uncle's voice or hearing things about Enclave. If she were honest, she didn't want to hear anything about them, only to shut down the player or leave the room. But what Nick said a moment ago...

_”Mission report, sir!”_

_”How was his first mission?”_

_”He infiltrated Lost Hills, assassinated Roger Maxson, however… he wasn’t able to kill his second target. Stephen Maxson escaped when guards found Unknown. He took down about seven to ten soldiers before—”_

Others were startled by the sound of the back of Andrea's chair hitting the floor, when she stood up hastily and without warning — still glaring machine, hearing a single sentence in her head.

_’...If you slander against me ever again, Captain, I’ll have your husband killed.’_

_”...Very well. He’s just a teenager, but there’s a chance he will be his father's successor when times come. And we need to get rid of that ridiculous organisation. High Elder’s death was just the beginning of Brotherhood’s downfall. And as his son follows him, it will be over soon.”_

_”What about—”_

_”If she ever wakes up, Roger will be the first one whom she will try to find. I should have killed him when he was at the Mariposa, but my brother stopped me from killing those sergeants when Roger ordered them to pick Andrea from Boston day before bombs fell. Tell Dr Nordlinger to deal with augmentations.”_

_”Yes, sir.”_

Nick stood up slowly, staring her. ”Andrea...”

All that she was able to see was flashbacks about Roger: and then those two. The devil himself who got him killed and his fucking puppet — that fucking asshole who assassinated Roger and killed her best friend. Andrea clenched her hands into fists, knowing she could explode at any minute. Counting from ten to zero didn't help now.

”Andrea, this isn’t like with Kellogg. I know you're angry—”

”Don’t,” Andrea hissed and gestured him to shut up. ”I hope my uncle is in Hell with Kellogg, so I can send his fucking assassin there and kill them all again myself.”

”Andrea, this isn’t you. You aren’t like this. You don't even know if it's the same assassin. Don’t let revenge...”

”What are you doing then, Nick!? Jenny died two hundred years ago! Why are you after Eddie Winter?!”

He knew how she felt. Deep inside her, Andrea regretted saying it. It did hurt Nick, she could see it, but the grief and anger took the control. She couldn't think clearly.

”I know the feeling what you’re going through, kid. You want justice. No. Justice isn’t enough. You want to make them hurt. Anger, despair and grief for your loved ones taking control over you, and you end up hoping they would have never existed,” the detective stated calmly. ”You have your godson; I have no one. That's why I am after Winter.”

”No...” she whispered, shaking her head. ”I wish I would have never met Roger. So he would have seen his son growing up, seeing him becoming Elder, meeting his grandchildren and raising them himself. So he could have been saved from that pain what I, _my family_ , caused him!”

She was outraged, sad, agonised and despairing. Because she couldn’t protect Roger, make him happy and be with him when the world ended. Because she caused his death. Indirectly.

”I don’t want any of _his family_ to meet the same fate because of _us_ ,” Andrea said, taking her twins from the table and left. Nick was about to say something, but Andrea told them to leave her alone. Ignoring her superiors.

She didn't care about if she was kicked out from Brotherhood after this. It was better her to stay away from them so that Arthur would be safe and she could hunt down Unknown. No matter if he were the same assassin or not, she would kill him.

A world didn't need people like him and Kellogg — or someone like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kill her dog and spouse - I will find you, and I will kill you... with a pencil.
> 
> My poor baby ;_; Must be a great feeling. First, say goodbyes to your spouse in the afterlife, decide to move on, start a new life with someone you care about and try to forget your past. And she almost did. Then I am here like, _'Oh, things are going great, huh? TAKE THIS. Yeah, I'm sorry, Andrea, I love drama. Wait, where are you going now? You're supposed to stay... Argh, great. She's gone now. Again. Why is she doing that? Oh, it's because of me lmao.'_
> 
> But yes, her weaknesses are altruism and vindictiveness, latter one clouding her judgement and reasoning in cases like this.
> 
> Also, Lyons Pride's death being inside job is commonly used in fanfiction, but IMO, a team like that couldn't be killed by goddamn raiders? I mean, Bethesda wtf. Killing someone like Sarah off-screen, saying raiders did it? Pfft. Nope. She and her father weren't exactly Brotherhood's favourite (I mean West) and people have done things like that before. Also, I think someone killed her off because they wanted Arthur to be in charge for some reason. Maybe because of West? Idk.
> 
> Btw, I named my LW after Liam Neeson back in days XD So, he is just OP because of that. And what the hell, his father _was_ Liam Neeson haha.


	32. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens. Andrea discovers the truth, one of them at least, but what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Danse/Andrea POV
> 
> A little shorter chapter this time, explained in end notes. No action here, only angst.

”Ah, shit.” 

Danse overheard sniper cursing after Minutemen patrol told them Andrea left from the Castle, heading towards the west.

”Yeah, in that state of mind, just leave by yourself. What the hell you were thinking, boss?”

”She’s going after him,” Danse reasoned. ”Elder, we need to find her,” power armoured man continued, turning towards his commander. Danse knew Arthur wanted to go after her himself.

”See that Initiate returns alive, Danse.” 

”You have my word, Elder,” Danse said confidently. ”I’ll find her.”

”And how are you going to find her? She’s a needle in a haystack,” MacCready spoke while glaring those two.

”Any suggestions, mercenary?”

”If we want to find her quickly before assassin or Gunners, or before she finds more troubles, I suggest we leave immediately. I can track people, but it will be harder if rain washes away marks and footprints. And she is faster than I am. Running like a… rad rabbit while being chased.”

”Why are you doing this?”

”She is my friend,” a sniper stated, glaring now Elder of Brotherhood. Arthur didn’t trust him, but neither did Danse. ”This isn’t about the caps, tin can. Andrea saved my son’s life, and I owe her. And I do know how she feels. When someone kills your spouse, and you can’t do anything about it, for whatever reasons. It leaves you hollow. A wound that won’t heal. Ever. If someone, _human_ , would have killed my wife, I’d have travelled all way to... NCR or even pre-war Mexico to find that asshole. She’s doing the same.”

Danse sighed and glanced city through Fort’s gates.

”Let’s go.”

xxxxx

Before the war, nights of Boston were more dangerous than days. The criminal activity was at its peak during darkest hours. Now it didn’t matter was it day or night. Humans and creatures lurked behind the corner. It didn’t matter, was it night or day. Andrea had realised that.

On her walk towards unknown, she had a chance to clear her thoughts, think clearly as she could. How she had missed the feeling of being alone. Prydwen and Airport weren’t the best places for it. Someone was always close. Now she was alone in this deadly wasteland. But all that she wanted was to be alone and find that fucking killer. 

But he would find her, not vice versa. But she would be ready this time. She killed Kellogg for Nate, and she could definitely kill assassin for Roger and Dogmeat.

After dealing with a bunch of raiders and overtaking their camp, she sat down to a broken chair, staring campfire in front of her. Thinking what she heard from holotape. How they continued experimenting and found someone who survived. After they killed so many people. How the Secretary ordered Roger’s assassination. How that man who executed it, was still out there.

And then what ex-Paladin told. How organisation which her husband created was rotten to the core? Did they kill their own Elder? Could they kill Arthur too just like that?

Andrea inhaled, closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She had sobbed on her way there. Thinking what Roger and his son went through. The fact that he had tried to get her to Mariposa. She would have had a chance to be with him — the future which _her uncle_ stole from her.

_’No. It doesn’t matter anymore. They’re all dead, and you’re here now, Andrea. All you have to do is find that asshole, kill him, and then you’re done with your history. Nobody won’t steal your future with Art— ’_

Sounds of distant, heated debate brought her back to reality. Frowning, Andrea stood up and felt her heart skipping a beat when she finally recognised the voices of three men.

xxxxx

”The rain has stopped,” Danse stated, staring the dusky sky above them. It looked treacherous enough without green storm approaching from the Glowing Sea. Least of all they needed Radstrom — which was possible at any moment.

”Yeah, I noticed.”

”Are we still on her trail, mercenary?”

”No, I've had examined the ground for the half-hour for fun. Yes, we are on her trail. Her footsteps are quite fresh, and it's easy to follow someone when they leave shells of 10mm and bodies behind them. We are close,” the sniper said as he examined leaves and mud. ”Only one person in the Commonwealth is crazy enough to use a semi-automatic 10mm pistol.”

”We should find her and return to the Airport as soon as we can; I'm not a fan of being here.”

”Pfft... Airport,” MacCready murmured while gazing to the distance and continued his way. ”I'm not a fan of her being there in the first place. I shouldn’ t have never let her come to you guys.”

”What do you mean?”

”She was perfectly fine before joining your little military organisation. I told her about people dying or getting killed after joining, but she insisted. Because she thought you could help her with the Institute. And look where we are? Mungo is running for his life because of you and Andrea is who knows where!”

”I can't speak for Cole, but what happened inside Andrea's family, it wasn't our fault. And she was right; we are Commonwealth only hope for getting rid off—”

”Argh! Stop with the bullshit! Only hope!? After a shit what I heard from Cole's holotape about your crew planning inside jobs and killing their leaders, like fuc-freaking raiders, I'm hoping Andrea will abandon you immediately.”

”That was against our—”

”And how exactly you're going to help Commonwealth? Stealing supplies from settlements, killing whoever comes to your way, taking over the cities, or destroying communities for nuclear cores like happened with Rivet City?!” MacCready snapped, turning finally around and stopped right where he stood. 

”You are only helping yourself. But when people really needed you, like my family did, when ferals tore my wife apart in front of my son and me, where were you?”

Danse was at a loss for words. For the first time, he didn't know what to say or do. For the first time, he felt sympathy for the young man in front of him. Where they were when his wife died? Where they were when Cutler...

Finally, MacCready huffed and turned around. ”Or don't answer. I don't care. I don't just understand why she is with you. Andrea has helped us more than—”

He got no further. The sound of mercenary lifting his rifle woke Danse, and both of them startled dark figures next to them. Coursers. They appeared out of nowhere, without making sounds and yet, they were so close. So close, they could touch both of them with their hands. _Kill them_. But they didn't.

”Put those guns down,” Danse snarled and pointed _Fortune_ towards Courser.

”You are no position to give us orders, soldier,” Courser said coldly. ”Now tell me, where she is?”

”I don’t know whom you are talking about.”

”Andrea Maxson. Our intel notified that the target was moving in the area. Alone. Now tell me where she is, or we will kill him,” Courser continued, not moving gaze from Paladin. Danse knew he meant mercenary.

”Hah. You think he cares about what happens to me?” MacCready laughed nervously, his voice quivering. The dark-skinned synth disarmed him of his gun, twisted the barrel and hit the sniper to stomach. The younger man gasped for breath he couldn't seem to catch and fell to the ground. It had beaten air out from him.

”Now tell me where she is, or we'll kill him. And yes, we'll kill you,” the second Courser stated, still glaring Danse.

”I’m not going to tell you anything.”

”Very well,” the synth said. Mercenary was still on the ground, trying to gasp for breath when darker Courser lifted him in the air by grabbing his throat — strangling him, Coursers flat of the hand firmly against his windpipe. Danse stared another Courser in front of him, trying not to care about the sounds of gasps which MacCready let out. They would snap his neck shortly. Knowing Andrea wouldn’t forgive him if he let mercenary die, but he wasn’t going to let Coursers know where she was headed…

_”Stop!”_

Danse moved his gaze slowly towards the voice and shook his head slightly. They had been on her trail whole time. The rain had stopped, and her footprints were more visible. Danse had hoped they would reach her in time and they would return to the safety of the Airport.

And there she stood, her black hair and flight suit soaked after the rain, glaring hostiles firmly with her brown eyes.

”If you want me, I’ll surrender. Just… let them go.”

”Drop your weapons,” Courser commanded with stoic voice. Andrea unholstered her pistols and threw them further, along with her both knives.

”Let him go.”

”You are not in a position to tell us what to do.”

”I’ll come with you without resistance if you let them go. Both of them,” Andrea said smoothly, holding her hands up. The dark-skinned Courser, the one they had seen in Kellogg’s memories, stared her behind his sunglasses and dropped mercenary. Andrea glanced gasping mercenary and then Danse. ”Take him to Diamond City.”

”No… I’m not letting them take you— ”

”It is you two or me. Fairtrade. Please, Danse, get him out of here.”

”No. I promised Elder to bring you back,” Danse said, and the woman shook her head, smiling faintly. ”It is an order, Initiate!”

”Take MacCready to Doctor Sun, do it for Duncan… do it for me.”

He couldn’t believe it. Believe this was happening. Andrea let out a faint, pleading ’please’. Danse clenched his teeth, let out defeated grunt before lowering his gun and picked up the sniper. The younger man was still gasping for breath, trying to release himself from Danse's grip, and Paladin told him to calm down. Hissing, he bypassed Coursers and finally Andrea, carrying mercenary as he headed towards Diamond City.

”Thank you, _Leo_. And tell Arthur, I’m sorry.”

He was supposed to protect her and yet again; she protected him and someone else. Blamed himself again for failing his promise — bring her back.

This wasn’t happening.

Hearing grunting, Danse turned around and saw Courser pushing her down to her knees. They put something around her wrists behind her back and heard them saying something about ’target being captured’, asking permission to use a Relay. The second Courser glared Paladin and sniper, like making sure they wouldn’t try anything. Then they were gone with blue flashes. Danse stiffened his whole body while holding his breath. 

_’See that Initiate returns alive, Danse.’_

_’Please, Danse, get him out of here.’_

xxxxx

”What the hell is this?” the annoying sounding doctor asked as Brotherhood soldier wearing T-60 appeared into his clinic, carrying Goodneighbor’s mercenary. ”What happened to him?”

”He was tortured. Choked. That’s all I can say— ”

A sudden movement from sniper and whisper made him stop his sentence. ”No... I’m fine.”

”What do you mean ’no, I’m fine’?” Danse pondered. This man was getting on his nerve. ”Listen, this doctor has to check you out. We don’t know what kind of damage-”

”I said I’m fine, tin can! I know how to breathe,” MacCready snapped as he tried to stand up, scampering. ”I have to get back to Goodneighbor.”

”No, you stay here and let him check you.” Danse pointed Doctor Sun next to them.

”You can’t order me around,” MacCready stated, but Paladin walked in front of him, stopping him for leaving. ”Get out of my way before I’ll shoot you myself.”

”You’re right. I can’t order you around. But Adams wanted—”

”She’s gone because of you!” MacCready huffed but grunted quietly after it. ”This is all because of you and your—”

”Andrea wanted to keep you safe!” Paladin snarled back to the younger man. ”Believe me, without her and your son; I would have let that Courser kill you. But I couldn’t. Now,” Danse glanced again doctor who observed them from further. ”Let Doctor check you and after that… you can do whatever you want. Just… Do it for her.”

MacCready bridled, as holding his hand on his flank and murmured something about ’damn trouble finder’. ”Fine. I’ll let the good, old doctor check me out. But you… Find her, or I’ll start sniping your friends down from that airship of yours.”

It was a treat. But Danse knew mercenary was hurt and worried. ”I will.”

xxxxx

The only thing what Andrea remembered were yelling of Coursers and burning pain in the back, and also in legs before the Relay activated. Using Relay didn't feel as bad as the first time it did, and the pain in her body drew her attention elsewhere.

But she was out.

One problem behind, but another ahead — anaesthetic. She wouldn't stay awake for more than ten seconds. Andrea wished she had gotten where she wanted to be but wasn't sure. Her consciousness began to dim slowly as her body and mind fell asleep. Despite the sunshine, Andrea's vision blurred slowly, and she couldn't see very far — to ensure the safety of the environment.

No, she couldn't fight back. She had to sleep. The anaesthetic in her body told her to sleep — although the will told her to stay awake.

Before she fell asleep, Andrea saw a hazy, dark silhouette approaching her. However, she was too confused and stupefied to see who it was, even to try to defend herself.

xxxxx

Thum of vertibird hooking into Prydwen woke Danse from his thoughts. Prydwen. He was already there.

Staring minigun in front of him, he thought about how he could explain this to Arthur. Then he thought Cutler. How he disappeared and never returned. As a human at least.

And now Andrea was taken. Into a place where he couldn’t follow her. Danse hit vertibird’s door with his exoskeleton fist, starling a pilot who was still with him. How he let this happen? He was supposed to protect her, watch after her. Not just because of Arthur’s sake, but his own too.

On his way towards Observation Deck, anxiety grew in his mind. How could he let it happen? Put someone important at risk? Not to mention that it could jeopardise the entire Brotherhood and their mission in the Commonwealth. Andrea knew things that a typical soldier didn't know. Things that even a high-ranking soldier like Star Paladin didn't know. And she was close to Elder.

Danse could not even open his mouth because Arthur read him like an open book. He knew something was wrong.

_”What?”_

For the second time today, Danse had no idea what he would say or do. He had to keep his report clear and concise.

”We tracked her to Mass Pike Tunnel when we were surprised by Coursers. The Institute was also after her, so they took the mercenary hostage, tortured him while another one interrogated me. They wanted to know where she was. I didn't tell them, but... ”

”But what?” The younger man snarled his question.

”It seems we were so close to her whereabouts, as she... She appeared out of nowhere and made a trade with Coursers.”

”No...” Arthur whispered, running his both hands through his hair. It seems he couldn't find words first. ”How did you let this happen?”

”Arthur...”

”You promised to find—!” Arthur closed his mouth before turning around and went to his usual spot. And so he stayed quiet, deathly quiet and completely still, gazing only the handrail on which he leaned on, even when Danse called him.

”I'll go look for her.”

”No. We have no idea where Institute is, or even how to get in there. We can't do anything,” Arthur commanded, then his voice halted for a moment, his icy blue eyes again staring into space. ”She's... on her own. Once again. There isn't anything we can do.”

Danse knew Arthur wanted to send patrols to find their way to Institute — go there himself — but their resources were limited. It would be dangerous. It was not worth risking many others because of one soldier, Arthur thought as an Elder. Nodding, Danse told he understood, not being able to hide the hesitation in his voice and Arthur stopped him before he left.

”Danse, don't even think about leaving like you almost did last time.”

No. This time he couldn't hold that order. Even though Arthur gave it to keep him out of harm.

xxxxx

_After seeing horrors of the war; painful screams of wounded and last whispers of dying soldiers, lives of people ending up in seconds, a small, bouncing infant was a sight for sore eyes — and ears. A baby examined adults around his blue cradle, staring one particular woman who stood right next to him and touched his button nose with her finger._

_”Adorable, aren’t you?” Andrea asked, stroking the head of the baby. ”Such soft skin. Where is your hair, little guy? Should babies have some sort of hair after their birth?”_

_”I think this one is going to be bald.”_

_Andrea let out pondering ’hmm’, glancing Nate. ”He looks a little bit Josh who moved Sanctuary Hills not long time ago.”_

_”That Corporal? Pfft. I think Nora would have chosen someone else. There are Abraham and Matthews, who lives next to us. Not forgetting that guard with dimples.”_

_And as usual, he turned everything into a joke. Andrea shook her head and continued staring two months old baby, who tried to fit the blue rattle into his mouth._

_”Where’s Roger, Andy? He should have come with you.”_

_Andrea rubbed her forehead, not moving her eyes from the boy. ”At Washington or on his way here.”_

_”And you’re here? Christenings begin soon. I expected both of you being here.”_

_”Nate, don’t,” Andrea lifted her hand to sign that she didn’t want to talk about this. ”He will be here but comes on a different flight.”_

_’”Did you two fight?”_

_”Something just happened after I returned from the Yangtze.”_

_”You returned from China like a month ago.”_

_’”Stop this third degree. Roger will be here. He won't miss our godson's christening. Can’t we talk about something else?” Andrea wanted to brush aside the whole topic. Nate agreed and walked next to his best friend._

_”Well, if you don’t want to return home after this... You can come with us to Mount Desert Island. We booked a hotel room from Aldersea Day Spa.”_

_”Bar Harbor? Nate, you know I hate the ocean. I’m not going to the middle of the infinite ocean to spent my unpaid holidays with rich and elite. How in the hell did you manage to get a room?”_

_”Well, Nora has connections, and I'm a war veteran with the prosthetic leg. But for some reason, we got a whole holiday packet for free...” Nate pondered, narrowing his eyes when Andrea failed to hold her grin back. ”Fine. Keep your secret then.”_

_”Thank you for the invitation, but I won’t be here tomorrow. I'm leaving overseas.” Andrea knew she could trust him, but didn’ t tell him all. Their conversation was interrupted by hoovering robot, in other words, by Mr Handy. The way it talked and 'gesticulated' with its arms, it horrified Andrea. Not even his sweet and gentle temperament didn't remove Andrea's phobia. They just reminded her too much of Mister Gutsy's. And Nora let Codsworth take care of Shaun._

_”Sir, I’m sorry if I disturbed something, but Mr Maxson has arrived.”_

_”Thank you, Codsworth.”_

_Andrea exhaled and crossed her arms. The situation troubled her. They hadn't been on speaking terms after Roger told about his act of infidelity. Andrea appreciated honesty, but after all, what happened before it, it was too much. Fortunately, Nate sensed her reluctance._

_”I'll go. You can have to honour of carrying Shaun to the backyard. Other guests are already there.”_

_”Shaun, huh? After your great-great-grandfather?”_

_”Yeah.” Nate nodded and touched her shoulder before leaving. ”Try to behave and make amends with Roger. Talk to him.”_

_Talking didn't help. Andrea didn't want to see him now, and she missed what she left to Anchorage. Giggling baby brought her back to reality, and she only could smile again to the infant. He made her feel better._

Shaun made her feel better. He always did. Shaun was the son whom she never had.

_’That you could tell something about my parents. I want to hear about them. I really do.’_

Tell about them what? They couldn't even recognise him. Andrea herself didn't even recognise him first. Accept the fact that he was indeed Shaun. But the resemblance between him and his grandfather gave it away.

After waking up in the unknown room to her, wearing only a t-shirt and loose pants because of burns on her back, she finally recognised the place when she walked outside of the house. Sanctuary. Not even caring how she got there, she walked straightly to Nate's and Nora's home, to their backyard. Place where they hold Shaun's christening. Place where she had a quiet moment with Roger without arguing, only to both to realise what they could have had. A moment, when she realised she loved Shaun, as she loved Lucas.

She fell to the ground, slipping because of mud, soil tarnishing her upper body. Still weak because of unknown reason, the woman dragged herself to top of Shaun's parents grave, leaning against Nate's and Nora's nameless tombstone.

Two hundred ten years ago, she was there with their families, with his parents, holding Shaun in her arms, devoting herself to the role of godmother. And now, she sat there all by herself, everyone she knew, dead, and the person, for whom she fought, killed and almost died for, was somewhere underground — planning something.

Staring her hands full of chafes, wounds and dirt, feeling her backpain, burning feeling left by laser rifles, Andrea closed her eyes, ignoring everything else around her. Asking herself why.

”Why it had to be him, Nate? Why wasn't it someone else?” Andrea asked, talking this time back to the dead. ”Why I didn't die with you? Why I had to... I don't know what to do, Nate. Why it had to be him?”

She was too tired to cry. Hoping, Nate could hear her if she stayed quiet.

”Why aren't you here with me? I need you.”

xxxxx

Betweentimes, settlers and Minutemen came to her, asking if she needed something. Even Preston came to her, pleading her to come inside. Mostly Andrea told them to leave her alone. That she didn't want to see anyone now.

”Adams?” A voice called her, but she didn't care. She cared less about anything now. Someone walked slowly to her, and squatted down at her level, touching her shoulder. Touch was gentle but firm. ”You shouldn't be here. It's midnight. Something might happen.”

No answer.

”Someone has to tend your burns. It will ease your pain. Also, the infection...”

”No.”

”Adams...”

”I said no,” Andrea hissed quietly and glanced General in front of her. ”Leave me alone.”

Last words came out as a begging whisper as Andrea hugged her legs even more tightly, shielding herself from the outside world. She didn't want to be here, but there was no other place for her now. Dropping her head back to her arms, she buried her face against her knees. ”I just want to be with them.”

General let out a faint sigh before she stood up. ”I'll leave this here. Whenever you're ready.”

After the woman left, Andrea lifted her head back up, staring envelope which redhead had left next to her. But she was too apathetic even to reach it. 

Hours, which felt like days, passed by and slowly the new dawn came, but no sun shone. Settlers began their daily routine, fussing around the settlement, rebuilding it, and one of them brought her something to eat. If she only could. Then something got her attention. While still leaning onto tombstone behind her, Andrea heard familiar sounds nearby and thought she heard her own. Thinking was it Nate in his T-45.

Sound of thumps, and then _hiss_.

Andrea raised her gaze to comer, recognising the colour of an orange flight suit, and finally, those light brown eyes. Danse's sad-looking eyes examined her face, and he lifted his hand to clean the dry mud from her face. A muffled sob escaped from her lips, and Andrea burst into tears, tears which she had fought against since she woke up. Without exchanging words with her, Danse sat down next to her, took her into his arms and held her. Not saying a single word while Andrea cried it all out.

And waited until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Forgive me the fast pace of this chapter. All I can say is, everything happened pretty quickly.
> 
>  **Spoilers;** she was there (Institute) for less than 30 min. And due to her shock, she could only think about Shaun and Nate after it. 
> 
> But something happened right? :o Well, she survived, so that's all that we need to know haha. I will tell more soon!
> 
> I thought about re-inventing the whole story, and I did it. Here I am, sailing in uncharted waters. Hopefully, this will not fail the entire plot - but it gives meaning to some upcoming plotholes. And it is more exciting for me :D Try something new.
> 
> Also, fukk I love these two. Aaargh.


	33. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what happened at the Institute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur/Andrea POV

The following day started slightly differently than the previous one, and Andrea was grateful for that. She had been so shocked by what she learned during her visit to Institute, that she ultimately rejected her basic needs and shielded herself from others who tried to help and comfort her. She really didn't know who she could trust. Of course, one of those who was worth her trust came to her aid.

Being able to show her own weakness to another without feeling embarrassment, it eased her malaise. 

But not the pain. Andrea examined her back through the broken mirror, seeing there a few red marks with blisters, and few marks without. For her luck, if it could be called luck, they concentrated their fire on her back and not in her legs. Otherwise, she would not be able to sit.

She heard sounds of T-60 in the old living room and Danse calling her. 

”Feeling any better?”

”A little,” Andrea answered to his question while putting back bandages, failing at it. Someone else had to do it for her. ”I didn't even realise yesterday, or this morning, how sore my back is. And I rejected others who tried to help me.”

”What happened there, it is understandable. You were on shock, Andrea, physically and mentally. That's why you didn't feel the pain.”

”Yeah, I know,” Andrea stated as she dressed her t-shirt back. ”You heard the recorder?”

”General Pierret played it to me before I came to you. Amazingly, the Institute didn't find it.”

”Instead they took my radiophone and letter to Shaun. Danse, how did you find me?” She asked, staring deep into his gaze. ”Did Brotherhood help you? Is Arthur here?”

Danse sighed, staring floor for a moment. ”No, after Elder said you were on your own, I left. Without his approval. I couldn't just sit and wait. I went to Diamond City, but Ms Wright and _the detective_ didn't know anything about you. Latter one went looking for you too, or so I heard. My next destination was Goodneighbor, but they turned me around. I was lost and worried, and The Castle was my next thought when someone, may I say, unexpected person, approached me and told me you were here.”

”Who?”

”That chatterbox, Deacon. First time ever, he was worth listening to.”

Andrea let out a tired laugh as she remembered the bald guy with sunglasses and chancing clothes. Damn magician. ”Of course, if someone knows what is happening in Commonwealth, its that guy,” she wondered and walked to another room to pick up her boots.

”Do you know this house?” Danse asked her, looking around the room. 

”It's my childhood home,” Andrea answered, walking back to him. ”Or what's left of it. Not much. Two centuries has done its job. Even brick house can't stand everything.”

”Oh,” Danse stated, sounding little surprised. ”Feeling homesick again?”

”Nah. I said goodbyes to this place after waking up from the Vault. Now it's just another house. I think,” Andrea kept a break. ”I call a place home if my family lives there too. Otherwise, they are just empty places without heart.”

”Is Prydwen an empty place?”

”No, you and Arthur are there,” Andrea smirked but recalled she had to face that latter one too after this. Knowing him, he would be overly worried by now.

”Do you want to talk about what happened there?” Danse asked carefully; it seems he didn't want to upset her.

Andrea shook her head as an answer. ”I need to think about it. I haven't...”

_'I'm sorry. We need it; we have sick people here. You know it better than anyone.'_

Andrea rubbed her bridge of the nose as the flashback did pop out. ”I'm sorry.”

”No. Don't be sorry,” Paladin smiled and cupped her cheek with his exoskeleton hand, lifting her gaze to him. ”Whenever you're ready.”

Andrea smiled this time and nodded, touching his hand with her own.

”Uh, Paladin Danse?” A voice called Paladin. Andrea had another flashback from her time at Concord. Peeking behind power armour, she recognised the speaker finally. Sturges. ”Could you lend me a hand? There are few bigger logs on our way, and we need someone strong to move them.”

”Go on, Herkules,” Andrea encouraged confused Danse by punching his arm friendly. ”I'll wait here.”

Paladin nodded, saying his usual 'affirmative' and left with Sturges, still little confused as handyman begun to ask questions about his T-60. Andrea leaned against front door's doorframe, watching those two and smiled little. They could get along, considering how both loved engineering and had excellent knowledge of machinery. And didn't shun oil and grease.

Looking across the road, she sighed as memories passed through her when she saw the house of Nate and Nora, thus thinking Shaun. Andrea swore silently and turned around, only to hit her sore, healing shoulder onto the doorframe. ”Fuck!”

Hissing, she sat down to the bed and rubbed her shoulder gently. It was a great idea to dislocate her shoulder in order to escape; it wasn't the first time she did it but hurt like hell.

_'Guess this is better than...'_

And once again, the face of Shaun returned to her mind. However, her eyes caught something, and she had another flashback from yesterday. The letter which General left to her. Andrea had forgotten it totally. 

_'It has my name on it.'_

Frowning, she opened it and read the paper inside. Feeling her heart jumping madly in her chest, Andrea sat down to the bed. ”W-what?”

xxxxx

Unlike to someone else, to Arthur, the Wastes didn't look different from the sky. The Commonwealth was, however, in better condition than Capital Wasteland. It had taken more nuclear bomb hits than other cities of the United States. Most of the buildings of Boston were still standing and landscapes identifiable. Even old military base, Sanctuary, with its brick fence and thirty houses.

A previous attack of Institute had cluttered whole base, but farmers did their best to rebuild it, even most of them had probably given hope after bad times. However, the place couldn't stand another attack; Arthur could see it with one glance. Not by Institute, or even raiders. They needed someone to plan better protection.

And from all the places, she went there.

Noticing a good landing spot, Arthur rose up, bending towards the pilot. ”Land on that helipad.”

The first one he saw at the Sanctuary's helipad was Danse. Jumping down from _Valkyrie_ , his power armour clanking loudly, Arthur made a mental note to inform Ingram about the poor condition of his T-60, his second thought being berating Danse for not following his orders to the letter. At least in front of others. Otherwise, he would thank him for finding Andrea in time. Arthur gestured his guards to wait further while he spoke with Danse.

”Elder.”

”Danse, where is she?”

”At her childhood home,” Danse answered and gestured two-storied house not far from where they stood. ”She is okay, and has returned to herself after sleeping, and... She's fine, Arthur. General Pierret wants to talk with you first.”

”I want to see Andrea. Now.”

”Elder, it's better to hear what happened before talking to her. I'm not sure does she want to talk about it.” Danse's tone was steady and calm, but Arthur could sense the seriousness in his voice. He knew something that he didn't, yet, and probably knew Andrea better than he did. It has always made him little jealous, even though Arthur knew those two could never be lovers. But she opened up to Danse, not to him. She feared him, not Danse, which saddened him a little; he genuinely wanted himself to be worthy of her trust.

But her distrust for leaders of the past still bothered her, eating away her capability to trust him. And every time they crossed the swords, Andrea retreated, pushing him away.

”Elder Maxson,” General called him, walking towards them with Colonel Garvey and addressed equal leader first. ”I assume Paladin Danse told you about what happened.”

”Not really. He said I needed to talk with you first,” Arthur corrected, staring Paladin in front of him. Pierret gestured him to walk with her, their soldiers following them behind. ”Any signs of Institute around here?”

”No. According to our informants, Institute is on alert, but no activity here, but we increased security,” the woman replied, glancing two Paladins, Danse and Preston behind them. First two following Elder like guard dogs. ”May I speak with you? Privately?”

Arthur nodded and ordered two Paladin to stay on guard, including Danse. Staring his best friend, before accompanying General, Arthur muttered. ”We will speak later.”

”Yes, sir.” 

Arthur followed General into the stone house, closing the door after him. Like it would matter. Windows were all broken, and settlers worked right under them. Pierret took off her hat and put it on the table. ”I have to say; I dislike this hat. I would be better without it.”

”You had something?”

”Not a fan of small talk?”

”I don't have time for it,” Arthur stated. ”Especially now.”

”I understand,” the woman answered and took something from her pocket and showed the object to Elder. A voice recorder. ”I found this from her belongings. Hidden well. She recorded everything that happened in the Institute.” 

”Play it,” Arthur spoke. He just wanted to know if Andrea was okay. And more importantly, what happened.

For some reason, he feared the worst. Thought has crossed in his mind. Did they send synth back? Brushing aside his growing anxiety as a churning feeling in his stomach became stronger, he took a deep breath when General pushed the button and put recorder down to the table next to her hat.

First thing what they heard was sound of rustle, as she seemingly hid the recorder and walked in a hurry.

_”Stop! If you want me, I’ll surrender myself. Just… let them go.”_

_”Drop your weapons.”_ A voice belonged to someone whom Arthur didn't know, and Andrea followed its order, tossing away her guns and knives.

_”Let him go.”_

_”You are not in a position to tell us what to do.”_

_”I’ll come with you… without resistance, if you let them go. Both of them. Take him to Diamond City.”_

_”No… I’m not letting them take you—”_

_”It is you two or me. Fairtrade. Please, Danse, get him out of here.”_

_”No. I promised Elder to bring you back. It is an order, Initiate!”_

_”Take MacCready to Doctor Sun, do it for Duncan… do it for me,_ ” she said softly. ”Please...”

Silence and they heard Danse letting out a grunt and putting his gun away. Power armour stomps following it and Danse picking up painfully grunting and gasping mercenary before he left.

_”Thank you, Leo. And tell Arthur I’m sorry.”_

Arthur's hand clenched into a fist. Why didn't he stop her before she left from the Castle? Why Danse let her do it? Coursers pushed Andrea down to the ground.

_”Target number two captured. X6-88 ready to use Relay.”_

Next thing what they heard was the sound of relaying, the same sound what people heard when synths appeared out of nowhere. Andrea let out a sound of puking and spat something from her mouth before swearing. Sounds of clothes rasping and Courser saying ’get up’. 

Walking and then again, she fell to the ground, taking deep inhales and breathe slowly — like trying to calm herself. Coursers told her to move, before dragging her with them.

 _”How deep this place is? That was the second elevator.”_ She tried to gain intel. _”Are we underground?”_

No answer and they heard her huffing as she was pushed down to the ground again. Then record caught Andrea letting out a shocked gasp.  
_”Shaun...”_

Did she found him? 

_”Who...who are you? Who is she?”_ A voice belonged to a young child. Was it him?

_”Shaun, are you okay? Shaun, please, look at me.”_

_”I don’t know you! Who she is?”_

_”Shaun, I’m your godmother. I’m here to save you. Your father...”_ Someone hit her to the head, and Andrea groaned but continued talking. _”Shaun...”_

_”I don’t know you! Go away! Father! Father! There’s someone here! Help me!”_

_”Shaun, your father...”_

A door opened, interrupting her sentence and recorder caught sounds of footsteps. Someone walked towards her, and let out an exhausted sigh.

_”Shaun... S9-23 Recall Code Cirrus.”_

_”W-what did you do to him?!”_ Andrea yelled, and this time, by the sound of it, someone hit her hard enough to make her hit the floor.

_”That's enough, X6.”_

_”You son of… What did you do to Shaun?”_

_”Fascinating.... but disappointing. The child’s responses were not at all what I anticipated. He’s a prototype, you understand. We’re only just now beginning to explore the effects of extreme emotional stimuli.”_

_”A prototype of what?”_

_”Next-generation of synth. But it seems they need more adjustments.”_

_”Jesus Christ... Give me Shaun. The real Shaun. Right now!”_

_”Please try and keep an open mind. I recognise that you are emotional and that your journey here has been fraught with challenges. Let’s start anew. Welcome to the Institute. I am a Father. It’s what I’ve come to mean to the people of the Institute. But I need you to realise that this situation is far more complicated than you could have imagined. You have travelled very far and suffered a great deal, to find your godson. And I am grateful for what you have done for me. As a substitute parent as my parents died. It’s good to meet you, after all this time. It’s me. I am Shaun.”_

_”What? H-he was a ten years old boy when this motherfucker picked him from Kellogg's apartment?”_

_”And you didn't see your own, but think about it. In the Vault, you had no concept of the passage of time. You were released from your pod and went searching for the only person who you had left after the war started, and other 'residents' died. But then you learned that he was no longer an infant. You believed that ten years had passed. Is it so hard to accept that it was not ten, but sixty years?” A voice explained. ”You have thought about it, haven't you? You're a smart woman. That is the reality. And here I am. Raised by the Institute, and now its leader.”_

_”But why? Why they wanted a child? Why take him... Shaun?”_

_”Why me? At that time, the year 2227, the Institute had made great strides in synth production. But it was never enough. Scientific curiosity and the goal of perfection drove them ever onward. What they wanted was the perfect machine._

_The most logical starting point was human DNA. Plenty of that was available, of course, but it had all become corrupted. In this wasteland, radiation affected everyone. Another source was necessary. Then the Institute found me, after discovering records of the old military vault. An infant, frozen in time, protected from the radiation-induced mutations that had crept into every other human cell in the Commonwealth. I was what they needed. And so it was my DNA that became the basis of the synthetic organics used to create every human-like synth you see today. I am their Father. Through science, we are family. The synths, me...”_

No answer. The recorder caught only Andrea's soft sniffle before she spoke again, her voice breaking at last.

_”Then why Kellogg killed everyone? They were all free from radiation!”_

_”Orders. The backup. After my father died, my mother was the only one who would have been a substitute to me if something would have happened to me during...”_

_”So they would have used Nora as test subject!? And you are okay with that?!”_

_”Leaders before me didn’t have compassion for people from the ground. But they took me in and raised me as one of their own. There wasn’t need for my mother after it. But they kept pod up and running. When I was—”_

A long silence.

_”After thinking about ’what if’s’ for decades, I decided to … reunite with my family. With my mother. To see would she seek her lost son. I opened her pod remotely. I wanted to meet her.”_

_”Nora asked me to take you to Vault when agents of PTSB came to pick me up. Your parents didn’t care about themselves; they wanted you to be safe. She would have done everything to find you.”_

_”That’s what I hoped. And I’m glad to hear it. That my mother loved me. But… instead of releasing her, you came out from the Vault. I didn’t know who you were, so I did send Coursers after you. But after what you did and said at the Concord, it got me interested. We went through the files of the Enclave database and found data about you. I ordered Coursers whom I send after you to stand by and watch you from a distance. Report every movement. I sent the prototype to the ground. See would you seek for me...”_

_”You tricked me with your... synth child so that you could test would I try to find you!?”_

_”Yes, yes, I did. And I’m happy that you tried to find me. But… you are an obstacle to our operations. To Institute’s missions. Instead of killing you, I ordered them to take you with them. Before he could take you down. Unknown doesn’t work for us, loosely yes, but his loyalty belongs to those who raised and trained him. He has only his missions which Enclave gave him.”_

_”Take me? Why would you capture me instead of killing me? If I’m an obstacle to your operations, would it be easier to shoot me in the head right now?”_

_”Yes, but… I wanted to speak with you. I hoped you could see things in our way. You have seen how unstable things are at the ground, its war-ravaged quagmire, full of murderers, rapists and savages, and here, we don't have to worry about that. But after what science did to you and others before the war, what happened at the Mariposa, I highly doubted...”_

_”Mariposa?”_

Arthur frowned. How in the world they knew what happened there.

_”Hm? Didn't he tell you about it? Your Elder hides secrets from you, while way down underneath I'm honest. The organisation, built with lies and blood. Are they any different from the U.S. Army? Is Elder any different than the man you called once uncle?”_

_”Stop....”_

_”You doubt it yourself, godmother. After what Pentagon— ”_

_”Enough!”_

_”At least, I could tell you the truth about...”_

_”I'm done listening to you. You're not him.”_

_”Very well. Doctor Holdren, could you please come to my Quarters immediately? He's head of our the Bioscience Lab. A doctor.”_

_”Why do you need a doctor? What are you doing?”_

_”Unknown is harder to capture and seize down. In truth, you are our only source for the serum. I'm sorry. We need it; we have sick people here. You know it better than anyone.”_

_”I could kill you. Right here, right now.”_

_”Yes. Yes, you could. And I would be powerless to stop you. That’s why those two are here with us, and you’re chained. I’m sorry, but this is what I have to do - for our organisation and future generations. I hope you will survive from the operation and we could… you could tell me something about my parents. I want to hear from them. I really do.”_

_”I'll tell you one thing; they would never forgive you for what you have done, or what you will do. Your mother defended justice, and your father fought at the war so you and your mother would have a future! Even it would mean his death! Like it did! He died protecting you! And this is how you will remember them?!”_ Andrea yelled at him, and someone entered the room.

_”Please, don’t fight back. It’s just anaesthetic. It will be over in a moment.”_

They heard the sound of heavy thuds, someone yelling in pain, and recorder captured the sound of running and elevator door shutting down. Andrea had escaped. After the elevator stopped, she walked again, heavily breathing and grunting before slumping down to the ground. She was once again in elevator, swearing quietly as she seemingly tried to break away from manacles, or move her hands front. That would be the first thing what anyone would try to do.

 _”I’m sorry, Cade,”_ she said before they heard the sound of bone cracking and her crying. Andrea let out deep, relieved exhale after whimpering and grunting as she finally succeeded in moving her hands. She apologised again from the doctor as she set the shoulder back to place. There was a few seconds silence before she growled frustrated and hit the glass behind her. _”Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep...”_

After the elevator ride ended, they heard sounds of laser rifles as Andrea ran towards and by the sound of it, she typed a keyboard. She bemoaned because of pain caused by laser rifle shots and fell, standing up quickly and seemed to push something. Andrea collapsed down to ground and recorder caught the sound of relaying, Coursers yelling to shut it down. 

General closed the recorder and gave it to Elder, approaching him warily. He could explode at any minute. Like Andrea back at the Castle, he could kill someone with his bare hands now. Damn them even touching her.

”She appeared at the entrance of Vault 111, still hands tied with rigid handcuffs, falling into sleep immediately after it. One of our own brought her here. Due to potent anaesthetic, which we found from her bloodstream, she slept almost two days. It seems they weren't able to inject a full dose as she fought her way here but lost to it eventually. Courser's shots during her escape caused her second-degree burns on her back and legs, and the shoulder pain could be caused by her attempt to move her hands, not forgetting her still healing stabbing wound,” Pierret explained and glanced Danse at the outside. ”Paladin came here not long after she woke up, and made contact with you.”

”Why _you_ didn't call me, General? After hearing recorder yourself?” Arthur asked, gesturing voice recorder in his hand. ”If they would know where she is, they would have come here with full force without sparing anyone.”

”But they didn't, and I'm sure they know where she is. And don't underestimate us, Elder. We have fought against the Institute long before you came to the Commonwealth,” the redhead stroke back, her green eyes drilling into his own, showing no fear. ”And I decided not to contact before she wakes up.”

”She is my soldier, General. I'm her superior, and I have responsibility for my soldiers. And as an equal leader, you would be thankful to know where your soldiers are—”

”Adams didn't want you to know where she was.”

Those words hit Arthur like a ton of bricks.

”She wanted to be left alone, and we gave that opportunity to her. You're right, Elder. She isn't my soldier, so I don't have authority over her, but after what she went through there, I understand why she didn't want to be looked after. Adams is an adult and has the right to decide herself. Self-determination is something that we cherish.”

Andrea didn't want him to know where she was? Did that man, who claimed to be Shaun, truly get under her skin? No, it wasn't time for this. He wanted to know where she was now and get her back to Airport as soon as possible. Especially if Institute was after her.

”Where is Initiate Adams?” Arthur collected himself. 

A redhead stared his icy blue eyes for a moment and then called one of her guards. ”Sergeant, bring Adams here.”

”Bring her to our vertibird. We are leaving,” Arthur stated before thanking General and put on his T-60's helmet on his way to the door. Sergeant went as fast as he appeared, disappearing into the old military base.

”What about our arrangement, Elder? I haven't got your answer.”

Arthur stopped walking and stared at the slender woman in the navy blue Revolutionary War-stylish jacket. ”We will talk about the details later.”

Then his eyes caught something interesting.

”Out of sheer curiosity, where did you got that vertibird?” Arthur asked, glaring blue painted vertibird on the street. It was an older model compared to theirs, but seemingly serviceable. Now they had to share skies with farmers too? Whoever taught them to fly. But once again, skies of the Commonwealth wasn't theirs like in Capital.

”From Minute Man Air Field. Yes, a place like that exists, not so far from here. Fitting, huh?” General hummed. ”May I ask something, Elder? It might be personal, but what's your relationship with Initiate Adams?”

”Professional, and as far as I am concerned, it's not your business. This conversation is over,” Arthur responded, staring returning sergeant, who arrived into the house without someone, which should have been with him. Both leaders stared stuttering sergeant while his eyes studied Elder's helmet, trying to find the right words.

”Spencer?” Pierret called her soldier.

”Um, I couldn't find her from the house. And then, um,” Sergeant cleared his throat while gaping T-60 in front of him. ”A guard told Adams left to Vault 111.”

 _”What?”_ Arthur snapped and rushed out from the house, Sergeant jumping out of this way in the nick of time, before the man in heavy exoskeleton would crush him. Arthur heard General calling him by his rank, but ignored this and ordered his men, including Danse, into _Valkyrie._

xxxxx

Holding an envelope in her hand, staring the name on it and handwriting, Andrea thought, could it be true?

Looking around her, she realised last time she walked on the same road where she stood now, was when she left Vault. A day, when her new life did begin. Or, so she thought so. However, seeing old skeletons, rusty cars, dead trees and dilapidated suitcases didn't shock her much as it did once. Maybe she had gotten used to it now.

On her way to the top of the hill, Andrea paid her attention to the letter. Opening and reading it once again, Andrea thought what the odds were. At this moment she could believe anything. After everything that has happened. 

_'Your Elder hides secrets from you, while way down underneath I'm honest.'_

Pausing her walk, Andrea closed her eyes and let out a faint sigh, still hearing his voice in her head. Maybe for a moment, Shaun was able to shake her faith on Arthur. Perhaps way down underneath herself, she didn't fully trust him. The ghosts of her past, demons more likely now, demanded attention once again.

Shaking her head, Andrea brushed aside the whole conversation with Shaun and continued her way, climbing over a view rusty cars and almost stumbled onto something. Glaring her feet, she recognised the helmet of T-45, half-buried into the dirt. She was close to the Vault.

Despite Sanctuary being ten-minute walk away from Vault, she heard distant, familiar sounds of vertibird. ”Oh, fuck,” Andrea swore quietly. ”Danse...”

Though she understood why he made contact with the Airport; it was his responsibility, and Arthur wanted to know where they were after Danse left without notifying him. But Andrea wasn't ready to face him. Not after Institute. Not when this matter was unresolved.

The entrance of Vault hasn't changed after she last time saw it. Or what she could remember. Hideous and dull landscape with remnants of civilisation inside mesh fence. Same shit what she saw every day in Wastes. Slowly approaching Vault's lift, Andrea stared faded, yellow number on it. Vault One-Eleven. Where everything ended and started. Hearing cries of civilians, commanding voice of soldiers holding them back, preventing them from entering into Vault, Andrea could still feel her worry over Nate and his family. Making sure they would be with her all way to the Vault when bomb did go off, and Vault-Tec sent them underground.

Sent them to their graves.

Sound of someone coughing brought her back to presence, and Andrea turned around to see where the sound came from. Seeing someone sitting on the chair in front of the campfire, back towards her, Andrea felt tension thrumming through her body. Thinking twice, should she go to him, ask if he was the one who wrote the letter on her hand, or was this all just misunderstanding. Was he truly someone who she thought he was.

She took a few steps towards a person wearing a typical wastelanders outfit; scarf, pants and leather jacket. But his navy blue beret didn't go unnoticed by Andrea. Biting her lower lip, she palpated envelope on her hands and forced herself to walk forward. She had to solve this.

Slowing down just before reaching him, Andrea took a deep breath and gathered her courage. However, before she was able to call him, the man spoke, asking her something which made her convinced of who he was.

”I told you to be careful, didn't I?”

One simple word crossed her mind, and it came out as a weak, girlish and quivering whisper. Like from a child's mouth.

”Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promised to tell you what happened. Not anything super shocking, but everything has its reasons, and someone will explain those reasons soon enough.
> 
> But instead of letting Andrea suffer more, I think she needs someone she can trust and a moment of peace. ^^
> 
> And why I do have a feeling that someone will not like it? :D ~~No, I'm not done with the angst, not yet!~~
> 
> Oh, little facts. Andrea dislocating her shoulder in order to escape and move her hands? I got idea from Lethal Weapon 2 where Martin Riggs dislocated his shoulder to escape from a straight-jacket. He was one of my inspiration sources when I created Andrea, and yes, she was originally far more suicidal than now. Her appearance Andrea got from Underworld's Selene, the resemblance is remarkable minus freckles, muscular body and vampire's teeth haha.
> 
> But how it is going, guys?
> 
> I'm doing fairly well, I guess... That's all. I hope you're doing better than I am, reader.
> 
> To escape from the reality of this cruel and unfair world, I brought myself to play more games. Haven't done that in a long time. Started Fallout 3 once again (this time with a better computer and with all the add ons), fought against Enclave, sending them greetings from Vault 111 when Raven Rock blew. :D
> 
> But I noticed something when I visited Citadel, B-Ring most likely? Squire Maxson stole a freaking whiskey from Elder Lyon's quarters. It was something new to me. I have a video as a piece of evidence. First I laughed, someone got caught red-handed, but then he just sat down and began to drink. My poor baby ;_; He is breaking my heart. He will die due to cirrhosis of the liver, not glorious and honourable death in the battlefield.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And reading my babbling too! :D


	34. Starspeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea feels she lost Shaun but got someone back instead. But is she ready to lose someone else from her own free will? Andrea ponders her choices.

“I told you to be careful, didn’t I?”

“Dad?” Instantly, Andrea recalled those two words which her father said to her before she left to a baseball game with Nate and his family — when she last time saw him. “Is it really you?”

A ghoul stood up, turning around to face her but kept his distance, avoiding quick movements. It seems he noticed her cautiousness. He was a little taller than she and somehow bulky. Just like her father had been once. But those typical black eyes of ghouls didn’t help her to recognise him.

“Your name is Andrea Brandy Maxson, born April, 22nd day in 2046. Your social security number ends with numbers 6 and 4 and your serial number of U.S. Army with numbers 5 and 4. We named you after my great-great-grandmother and the song which your mother loved. Natasha was the one who gave a hint to Roger use it the day when he returned from Alaska, when he proposed you. Of course, I couldn’t resist the glass of sweet brandy and cigar every night myself. So, brandy was a fitting name.”

Andrea could smell the scent of _Davidoff_ and _Calvados_ , remember how her father sat on his leather chair, reading newest magazine of _the Boston Globe_. How she hated the smell of his cigar, brandy and chair when she was a child, but eventually noticed how much she missed it when his father was on secondment to overseas. Maybe for a moment, an microsecond, she thought someone else, who used leather coat, cigars and brandy.

“Aside from the fact that you claimed to hate superfood, you mixed bee pollen into your morning yoghurt all your life, hiding it even from us. You were just too proud to admit that you fell for your mother’s craze with superfood.”

A ghoul walked to her, removing something from his neck and gave her the object — pre-war dog tags.

In her heart, Andrea knew to answer to her own question after reading the letter but wanted to be absolutely sure. Holding them by a ball chain, Andrea examined the steel plates.

“Adams, Jonathan S,” she whispered. “But how...”

She couldn’t believe it was him. She couldn’t believe she was standing beside the man whom she thought she lost — the one who had, or has now, always been the man of her life.

“As you can see, the war didn’t kill me, instead of, it—”

Not even hearing his voice, or ignoring it entirely because of her mixed feelings of rage and misery, Andrea dropped the dog tags and pushed him hard against the shoulders, though he didn’t move. It confirmed it too. She was able to surprise Arthur with her sudden movements, but not the ghoul. It was like he knew what would be her reaction, and let her do it.

“Why didn’t you came to pick me up when the war began!? Why you weren’t there, dad?! With us when they send us to the Vault?! Why didn’t you came to rescue us when Vault-Tec fucking froze us?!”

Pushing him roughly again, and again, and again, Andrea let out her anger out which she had held inside since the Castle, until it turned out yet again, into tears. Not being able to control her emotions, she broke down in tears, crying like a brokenhearted child as she watched her father leaning forward — hugging her. “Why did you left me, dad?”

“I never left you, Andrea,” Jonathan said, gently grabbing her shoulders, attempting to calm her. “I was there with you whole time until...” A few seconds of silence. “Until a hundred years had passed, and I thought you were gone. I stood here, in the same place where we are now, so many times, staring elevator and thought, what kind of life you had there.”

“A life?” Andrea laughed cynically, drying her tears. “I don’t call being an experiment of Vault-Tec and staring a frosted window in front of me for two hundred years a life. Did you know about it? About what was down there?” Andrea asked, glaring black-eyed ghoul in front of her. She had so many questions. “Or about the war..?”

Jonathan gestured her to sat down to the chair before he sat down on his own. “Where to begin...”

“Let’s just start from ‘Be careful, Andrea.’ I did memorise those words. I thought about them every day. Did you know about the Great War?”

“I had my suspicions. White House, the Capitol building and Pentagon evacuated its members in silence, but most importantly, when members of Cabinet left to California, Poseidon oil rig more likely, I knew. You had your suspicions about it too, as the rest of the army did. I told you to be careful because I realised it was the last time I could see you before... “

“The A-bombs were dropped?”

“Yes.”

“But why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I arranged a place for you from the Vault, Andrea. You need to understand that I wanted you to be safe. If I had told you about the war, you would have gone to California...”

Andrea moved uneasily in her chair. “Of course, I would have gone. Roger was there, dad!”

“But Mariposa wasn’t a safe place, compared to the Vault...”

“Sure. What would have been better than being an icicle? Did you know about it? About what they planned to do down there?”

“No. After you left with Jensens to a baseball game, I got a disturbing call from a friend of mine. One of those who stayed in the Pentagon. They got a message from Mariposa: Roger and his team declared themselves in full desertion from the Army. Christopher told them to ignore their messages. Still, when one of West-Tek’s plane appeared into air space of Massachusetts, he ordered personnel inside the aircraft to be executed for treason. I called him and talked him over, went to Airport myself to see that Wynn and Jones were escorted back to the plane, thus leaving without you.”

Rubbing her face, Andrea tried to ignore the fact they almost succeeded on it — how different would their lives have been? “What then?”

“As you remember, I didn’t come home. I planned to go to our cabin, but eventually, I drove around Boston. Thinking, it would be the last time. I tried to make contact with boys, but phone lines and internet were down, and of course, twins and Benjamin were still on the field. 23rd October, I found myself at the _Sleepy Hollow Cemetery_ , visiting your mother, hoping I would soon join her when...” A hoarse voice broke with emotion, and ghoul seemed to fell into his own thoughts. “You saw what I saw. Thank God, not for long. After recovering from the shock, I ran back to our home. You weren’t there, and neither were Jensens. Instead, I saw... our neighbours. Some of them were dead, and some of... barely living.” 

His eyes came back into the present. “Andrea, whatever you saw at the Anchorage or what I saw the Middle East... It was nothing compared to horrors what happened right after the nuclear war. Children couldn’t stand the radiation and heat; they were first who gave up, petrified parents trying to save them, people seeking safety and shelter from underground...”

They both glanced entrance of the Vault, but only a ghoul continued staring it as he spoke.

“Like others, I came here. People tried to get inside, but it was already too late. One of our neighbours was on guard duty at the hill, and he told me you were escorted to Vault by agents, along with Jensens. Send to the underground just before the shock wave reached Hills. I never knew about Vault 111. What was really down there. At that moment, my only concern was you, and you were there.”

“You had a place there. One of the employees stated that one pod belonged to you,” Andrea said, touching his burned chin, moving his gaze back to her. “Why you didn’t come?”

“I had to find boys. Knowing you were alright, I travelled to Washington, to find George and possibly twins. With no luck. Eventually, I discovered the note your brother left, that he and his family had been sent to Raven Rock. At that point, I had started to transform into a ghoul, and it saved me from radiation poisoning. Washington took more nukes than any other city in the U.S., so the area was highly radioactive. Sam and Frank another hand, I never found them. Inside my heart, I knew they were on the skies when NORAD confirmed those nukes — trying to do something.”

“What about Benjamin? Did you find him?”

A single nod.

“From the Canada-U.S. border, Air Force military base. Destroyed to the pieces. No living survivors, expect kindred of yours truly, turned into ferals. Ben never attacked me because I was already ghoulified back at that point. I knew how much Ben despised zombie movies and anything like that, and I knew he would never live in the same condition as me... He didn’t feel anything.”

Brushing away her tears with her hand, Andrea gaped into space for a moment. They had been gone for a long time, but somehow it was a relief to have a conclusion for their stories. What happened to them.

“I came to Boston after that, spend God knows how many days here, on this hill, thinking you were somewhere underneath me. Then it hit me. There was the only person whos safety I wanted to check.”

“Roger...”

“It was one hell of the trip, to walk all way from here to California. In the post-apocalyptic world. I found Mariposa, but too late. Radiation had contaminated the area over time, and it was dangerous for humans. I thought he was gone but never found the bodies. Eventually a few years later, someone in the local bar close to old Sacramento, told they heard a satellite radio call, saying his name.”

“I recognised his voice. I knew it was him. The way he talked about how leaders failed our people; generals, senators and presidents, how they brought this damnation to civilisation, how people still kept fighting... It reminded me of you. You two were more alike than you realised,” Jonathan stated, taking another wooden log from the pile next to him and threw it to the campfire.

“How different Brotherhood was when he was in charge,” he said suddenly. “Roger wanted to help people, but after his death, they just sealed themselves into bunkers. Roger’s team was from a time before the war; they had seen people before all of this; saw goodness in people and fought for them. But corruption and horrors of uncontrolled wasteland turned people into what most of them are now — not all of them, but most.”

Staring at the wedding ring on her left hand, Andrea smiled little as she remembered her talk with Arthur a few days ago. Someone worried for nothing.

“My pod was empty, because I left my place to him, Drea. Hoping, he would have come here himself after Wynn and Jones failed to bring you to California.”

“Dad...”

“After everything you went through, what you two went through, all that regret, loss and hurt, you deserved a chance to be with him.”

“But he didn’t come,” Andrea said and leaned towards him, this time grabbing by his hands. “Did you see him, dad? You were there. At North California. If you heard his messages then...”

“Yes. Once. Before the construction of walls of the Lost Hills were done. He was outside of the bunker, staring at the night sky. Not having his uniform on, or power armour, enemies didn’t know who he was so he was safe from snipers.”

“Souls reside in stars...” Andrea whispered.

“I could have approached him and Lost Hills, but guards would have probably shot me before I could have introduced myself. Ghouls weren’t favoured back then. People hated us more than nowadays. But I would have risked my life to let him know that,” a ghoul faltered. “...tell him that you were alive.”

Lifting her eyes back to his, Andrea realised; he never told him.

“Wasteland was more dangerous than it is now. There weren’t creatures that exist now, but radiation levels were lethal just after a few years of war. Only Super Mutants and Ghouls were able to survive out there. Knowing him, he would have left here to find you, only to die on his way here — or back there. I couldn’t. I couldn’t do that to him or you, so I retreated. Observed and protected him as best as I could. Gave them anonymous intel about Enclave.”

“What about after his... death?” She still hadn’t forgotten what happened to him, but that had to wait.

“I left. There wasn’t a point for me to stay. As I said, Brotherhood locked themselves underground as Enclave did, and barely did anything for outsiders. I spent the rest of my days, decades, century, wandering around the wasteland, trying to survive. There wasn’t really point for me to stay alive, but I couldn’t kill myself either. It was against His teachings. And I am glad that I didn’t.”

Ghoul dug his bag, taking some kind of magazine from there and offered it to Andrea. “I got this in my hands at Indiana. This article brought me here.”

“ _‘View from the vault’_ ,” Andrea whispered. “Piper...”

 _“Publick Occurrences Both Foreign and Domestick_. A friend of mine from Goodneighbour sends me a copy whenever she can. When I got this in my hands... I couldn’t believe it. I came here, only to hear it was true. Goodneighbour did know you and Minutemen too.”

Jonathan touched her arm, and Andrea’s attention moved from the magazine to him.

“I haven’t been here long, but I have been closer to you than you think — at the place which once belonged to our family. I was there when you learned the truth about what happened to your husband.”

Andrea frowned. Fort Adams. “The Castle?”

“I would have stayed at the Goodneighbour, but unlike you, I can’t stand the crime, mercenaries, smell of urine and thugs fighting over cigarettes and drugs. Mayor is tolerable, but we had our disagreements. I still live in a time before all of this.”

“Spit it out. Like me, you couldn’t live without it. The military,” Andrea chuckled a little bit.

“True. General Pierret wasn’t crazy enough to let almost 300 years old Air Force General slip through her fingers. She took me into her ranks and made me a flight instructor, gave me a chance to do something where I am good at and stay close to the only person whom I have left,” Jonathan continued and stared her for a moment. “I know wasn’t home when you and boys needed me most. I don’t know if I was a good father or husband. But I want to fix it now. It is still my job to look after you. Father’s job is never done. You have no idea how many times I have stood at the Castle’s wall, gazing over the bay, that hideous rust bucket which has disgraced entire memory of Air Force...”

First, Andrea had to fight against her tears, but his sudden mutter about Prydwen caused an opposite reaction on her, and she was unable to contain herself any longer, bursting into laughter, which seemed to brighten up her father too. “Dad, I like that hideous rust bucket. And it is something that people couldn’t have built back in our days.”

“... It’s still ugly, but you were always like that. Reached out the skies, sought comfort from flying and high places, whether it was about climbing into the tallest tree of Concord, flying around the world or taking a vertibird ride once for a while. You cannot live without the battlefield, but you also have to return to the skies to forget things or drive around the country by motorbike. I tried to fix your bike, but so far it has been fruitless.”

For a moment, excitement about possibly riding her Harley Davidson Street overwhelmed Andrea. How she had missed it. Feeling the brassy engine under her, seeing the endless road ahead and forgetting everything around her. 

“But mostly I was surprised that you returned there. To the military. You were so tired and mentally exhausted after what Pentagon did — lost your faith in leaders even before Roger did. And still, you joined?”

Now he sounded more like her father — questioning, stern and suspicious. Sceptical about their intentions. And with his experience, considering Enclave and his time at the Wasteland, she couldn’t criticise him about it.

“I did it for Shaun. I did everything for him. I don’t know was it mere coincidence or fate that I found Brotherhood. I’m drawn in two directions, dad. I want to stay there, but at the same time... I don’t want to.... Because eventually, I have to decide. Decide what to do with Shaun. Brotherhood wants to destroy Institute. But so far, I haven’t done my part to find and destroy the Institute for Brotherhood. But for the people of Boston. So they could sleep nights without fear of Institute, synth attacks and kidnappings. But what I saw there; families, children, Shaun...”

Which one was worthy of saving? Which one could be saved, Commonwealth or the Institute? Could they both be saved?

_‘If the synths reached the point where they outnumbered mankind… How long would it take for them to decide we were no longer necessary? They certainly possess the capability to make more of their own kind, so we’d become expendable. And with Institute technology on their side… nothing could stop them. Taking over coast after coast.’_

“Maybe I’m sentimental. Perhaps I’m like Roger. We thought war turned us into demons, but inside... We were still that normal couple who met before we even stepped into the battlefield. We were able to experience a normal life. Maybe that is what I saw there. Shaun said his people don’t have to worry about things what happens here, but... they don’t have to suffer horrors what people here go through because of them.”

Palpating the magazine on her hand, she gazed the campfire and then her father next to her.

“My heart tells me to _stay_ , but my head says _leave_. My heart tells me to _save Shaun_ ; my head says _don’t_.”

“I’m sure you will know what to do when time is right. When its time to do what is necessary, not what is right or wrong. Like you have always done,” Jonathan said, cupping her chin and tilting her face up. “You have always been a shepherdess.”

“Except now there isn’t time for shepherding, I have been busy to protect the herd. I’m a cowboy now, Jessie more likely,” Andrea said with a smile.

“You’ve been, and you always will be Bo Peep to me, Drea.”

“Yes, Sergeant.”

An unexpected — and yet, not that surprising — the sound of aircraft rotor blades made Andrea let out a frustrated grunt.

“That is one fast vertibird,” a ghoul pointed out when certain vertibird rose up above the forest and headed towards them, reaching the hill in no time.

“Its called _Valkyrie_ — personal bird of Elder,” Andrea explained, gazing fast approaching aircraft.

“A weird name for aircraft. Then again, that ugly zeppelin is called _Prydwen_ ,” Jonathan murmured with criticism in his voice.

“Elder just loves books and mythologies.”

“You seem to know him well.”

Again that stern, military scowl and narrowed eyes.

“Hm. Maybe I’m just a typical daughter who falls for men like her father,” Andrea shrugged, thinking Arthur’s scowl. “And he’s not Roger.”

“I’m not anything like _that man_ ,” a ghoul gestured towards the vertibird. “And he isn’t certainly anything like Roger.”

“You don’t know him, dad. He has his soft side too.”

“No, I don’t. And personally, I don’t want to know him. His kind of man isn’t a fan of people like me.”

A heavy thud drew their attention to vertibird as it landed above the entrance of Vault 111, power armoured soldiers jumping down by turns. Andrea noticed Danse glancing yellow number on the elevator and then her.

“Hopefully... He won’t force you to choose. I don’t want to lose you the second time,” Jonathan continued while power armour with three diamond-shaped symbols on its sleeve approached them. Still, no matter what Shaun said about Arthur, Andrea wanted to run to his arms.

“Initiate!”

And even if he barked at her now, she was more than grateful to hear his voice.

“Sir.”

“May I ask what are you doing here, soldier?”

“I received a personal letter and came here to find the source of it.”

“And you found a ghoul? Is that your best explanation? You just escaped from the Institute, and it has been a miracle that they haven’t come here. Do you know what risk we have taken by coming here?”

Andrea opened her mouth to reply, but her father spoke before her.

“I called her here.”

Helmet of T-60 whirled toward ghoul and Arthur walked to him intimidatingly, snarling his next questions. It took a tremendous amount of will power from Andrea not to run between them. “And what for? What do _you_ want from her?”

“A second,” a ghoul answered. “When you become a father, Maxson, you will realise every medal, achieved victory and promotion are nothing compared to the time you can spend with your child. Even if that moment would last only a single second.”

Saying his surname with a specific tone and responding into his snarl with father’s point of view, told Arthur who he was. Even without introducing themselves to each other. Maybe for a moment, he was taken aback. However, abruptly, odd feeling overwhelmed Andrea, and she gazed around them. Staring warily dark forest around them.

“Adams?” Danse noticed her alertness. “You see something?”

Andrea could hear her father calling her by the first name as she stared into the forest. Something told they weren’t alone. Like during that day at the Tucker Memorial Bridge.

“You’re right, Elder. We shouldn’t be here,” Andrea stated, still glaring the forest. “Dad, return to Sanctuary. We will talk later,” she added, squeezing his hand before following Arthur to vertibird.

“Bo Peep,” a ghoul called her after pilot started an engine of the bird. “Early Christmas present. You can open it. You might need them.”

He gave her a huge, massive package, wrapped in gift wrapping paper. “Be careful.”

“I will.” 

Starling little bit when Arthur called her by rank, she climbed onto aircraft and hissed once again because of shoulder pain. After making sure her father left from the Vault, Andrea closed the door of vertibird and looked the packet on her hands. Ignoring others with her, she opened it and unabashed, Andrea grinned widely.

“Holy shit, dad.”

xxxxx

Though sometimes Andrea disliked being there, she was relieved to see it after all of this — the Prydwen. That flying, ugly rusty bucket. Her home. Right after they arrived at the Airport, Arthur ordered her to Clinic to be examined. For wounds and synth components.

“So, no synth components?”

“No. You’re clear from Institute technology, so it means, you’re our very own Adams. Considering your old wounds, and new ones, you truly are her,” Cade declared relieved after his examination. “When you stop tormenting yourself, Initiate?”

“Huh?”

“Your body has its limits, Adams, like everyone else,” Cade stated, taking off his rubber gloves and scowled at her. “A week.” 

Andrea stared him open-mouthed. “W-what? No, Cap. _A week?_ My sanity has its limits, not my body.” 

“A week or you’re transferred into Logistics. It is your choice.”

Giving up, Andrea lifted her hands and told she understood. He was the boss. Closing the Clinics door behind her, she hit back of her against the door on purpose. Maybe she had now time to think what do with all of this. Seeing Danse approaching her, she moved her gaze from the roof of the hallway to him.

“Bad news?”

“A week. But that is okay with you too.”

“After this, yes. But you have to understand. You’re partially Maxson now, and convalescent.”

“Can’t wait to see Cade’s reaction to Arthur’s flu. Bed rest, using bed restraints and forced feeding of antibiotics so he wouldn’t continue his work and drinking?” Andrea asked dryly. “Where Elder put you?”

“Just to Cambridge. And it is fine. Time for me to see how things are going there,” Danse answered, staring halfhearted Andrea. “Go see Jenkins and Prince. They have missed you.”

“Makes you think how many Quantum’s Fox has stolen now...”

“What?” Danse asked.

“What?” Andrea repeated. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

Seeing Danse rubbing his bridge of the nose, Andrea told him she would go to see others in no time. “Goodnight, Danse. And thanks for everything you did for me.”

“Don’t worry about it. You know I can’t stand here and do nothing. Goodnight,” he answered before leaving. Andrea sighed, staring how he disappeared into the structure of the airship. Now she had to find one of the Squires.

xxxxx

Sitting once again on the rail of Flight Deck, staring the Atlantic, Andrea took a sip from her icy cold Gwinnett stout and waited. Hopefully, Squire was able to find Arthur. Hearing someone walking behind her, recognising the sound of his combat boots and smell of familiar odour, Andrea didn’t bother to turn around.

“Get down,” a gruff voice ordered, and Andrea resisted the urge to chuckle before dropping down to Flight Deck’s floor. “I don’t like it when you sit there.”

“Have you ever thought about the stars, Elder? What are they?” Andrea asked, keeping her attention on the starry sky, on blinking lights against the black curtain. Hoping a little she could see a shooting star. Wishing to see it so that she could hope more after it.

Arthur walked right next to her, the scene reminding them of their first conversation together at the same place. Expect this time, Arthur didn’t have to worry about her jumping down from the railing. Hopefully. “Luminous spheroid of plasma kept together by its own gravity.”

Andrea snorted with laughter. “You’re cute when you wise off.”

Arthur huffed, glancing the Atlantic. Andrea stared at his side profile, admiring it and took once again a sip from the beer bottle.

“I like to think souls reside in the stars,” she began, gesturing stars with bottleneck and got his attention. “That is what Roger believed. That people who are long gone, are watching us from above. The only thing what hasn’t changed after the war. The night sky. They are outside of our reach — the dead. And yet, there they are. Guiding us through the darkness, until after billions of years, the light fades, and the star dies. So the new one can take its place.

And when the sun finally burns out and fuses with Mercury, Venus, and with the Earth too, those stars, those souls are proof that mankind once existed.”

He let her talk, waiting for her to continue. And it was something that she respected.

“Roger would be proud of you. Even without any proof what my father told about his speech he gave right after forming Brotherhood, I believe it was his intention. It sounded like him. He was always like that. It is what he wanted the U.S. Army to be, but leaders... complicated things,” Andrea said, put empty beer bottle to the top of the wooden box and move closer to him.

“Without even knowing about it, or anyone else either, you and Lyons followed his footsteps, did what Roger wanted Brotherhood to do. What West and rest of us ignored, leaving that will out from Codex — to be forgotten. When they mock your will to protect civilians as Lyons did, they mock him too. But most importantly...” She grabbed by his hand with her own and laced her fingers with his own. “You worry for nothing — the way how you handled the collaboration with Minutemen. I am proud of you. No matter how others will respond when you tell them. Those two would be proud of you too.”

Arthur drew her closer to him in a tight embrace, and their lips met in a soft, emotional kiss. Just what Andrea had missed. Arthur held the kiss as long as he could until they had to take break, only to witness that something wasn’t right. Andrea scowled at him. She wasn’t here for coquetry but honesty.

“But at the same time, I am disappointed. You think why I can’t trust you. Like any leaders before you, you swore in the name of honesty and trust, expecting same back from others. And yet, I have to hear a truth about Mariposa from Shaun and Danse. From our enemy and your subordinate.”

Arthur sighed wearily before answering. “It is highly classified information.”

“Yeah? Only for eyes of high ranking officers? Why does West want to keep it as a secret? Why do you want to keep it as a secret? Was Shaun right? About blood and lies? We can forgive the blood; we are doing the same thing here. I don’t accept what Roger did to scientists; they were just following orders.”

They weren't to blame. Those who gave the orders were. Experiments of West-Tek weren’t different from tests of Vault-Tec and Pentagon. People died. Scientists followed orders. Maybe they did it because they were bat shit crazy or they feared death sentence. Perhaps it was that naive pre-Fort Marleen Andrea talking in her who believed once in peace and humanity. That there was goodness in every person.

“Even Roger himself realised what he did when he buried them, guilty following him rest of his life. But lies? Lies destroy things more than nuclear bombs. Lies caused _this_ ,” Andrea gestured wasteland. “Our soldiers deserve to know why we are standing here.”

“With all respect, Andrea, don’t start telling me how to run this organisation. I’m not the only one who is pulling from strings here.”

“But at least, you should have told me about it. I had the right known. Roger was my family, _our_ family. I wanted to hear it from _you_.”

When he didn’t comment anything, which disheartened Andrea, she said, “If you don’t want to talk, thanks though for listening to me out.” 

Finishing her sentence, Andrea turned on her heels, only to be stopped by the man when he grasped her wrist.

“Andrea—”

“I love you, Arthur. More than anything,” she said before he could say anything, and moved once again closer to him, closing the distance between their faces to only a few inches. “But I cannot trust Elder in you. Because sometimes I see it. A similarity between you and my uncle.”

“I—”

Andrea gestured him to shut his mouth by putting her finger on his lips, still staring him intensely into those weary, icy blue eyes of his. Smiling faintly, which disappeared from her face quickly as it has appeared, she dropped her hand and kissed him once again. The kiss wasn’t punishing or rough. It wasn’t teasing or exploratory, but one swift, soft kiss to his lips.

When their lips broke apart, Andrea stroke his scar on his cheek and slowly, moving her hand to his chest, grabbing his holotags and stared the name on steel plate before looking back to his eyes.

“Sometimes, I wish I could stop loving you.” Her voice started to break. She caught herself before bursting into tears, but her lower lip quivered a little as she continued. “Otherwise, everything — my choices — would be crystal clear. But they are not.”

With a sniff, she turned around, leaving from the Flight Deck as fast as she could. Reaching the Command Deck, Andrea stopped after closing the door behind her and leaned against the door, avoiding her sore back.

_’Well, boss… You’re an adult, and you can do whatever you please. Just… Please don’t turn into one of them, though I would like to keep you with me.’_

_’I only need the Brotherhood to find Institute for me. After finding Shaun, I can leave. I’m good at disappearing. I’ve done it already once. I can do it again.’_

And now when that moment was closing, she couldn’t. She couldn’t leave Arthur. She came here and fell in love. What a fool. Andrea’s eyes filled with tears that spilt over and ran down her freckled cheeks.

_’Idiot.’_

A distant voice of Kells reminded her where she was, and she forced to take hold of herself. Andrea wiped her tears, even snot from her nose.

However, she noticed blood on the sleeve and touched her philtrum — nosebleed. Again. Andrea grunted with frustration. She had no time for this; she needed the beer now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Andrea, what are you doing? I'm ordering you to stop this shit. 
> 
> It's so lovely to read old chapters only to find a million grammar mistakes. Gah, thank you untrustworthy Grammarly. Guess I have to fix some typos someday.
> 
> Has anyone else a habit to listen to a song on repeat while writing a chapter? I tried to write without it and meh. And now I have a hard time to read my chapters without that music, feels pretty meh, haha. It is like a movie. You need a piece of background music.
> 
> Plus, I hate writing chapters like this. I'm shedding tears like a child for my own story. Like, calm down, woman. ~~It's the music.~~
> 
> Thanks for reading. And sorry about those typos if you saw them in my older chapters, or newest D: *shame on me*
> 
> Ps. Do you know how much I "hate" watching Toy Story; I see Danse whenever Buzz Lightyear is on the screen XD Oh btw! I'm playing with the thought but if someone spotted a little DreaxDanse hint, if I am proud of you.


	35. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glowing Sea team returns and Arthur plans to hold a meeting with a small group. Andrea isn't the only who struggles with choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur/Shaun POV
> 
> A/N: Long chapter ahead.

They had not spoken since their last conversation, not before Andrea and Danse left to Cambridge, nor after the duo returned from there. Only a few, formal sentence, when she requested his permission to go with Danse to Cambridge or teach Squires survival skills as their presence at the field was forbidden. Otherwise, she kept herself busy by modding her new pistols. Arthur thought it was her way to cope with what she went through, distracting her thoughts, but she avoided his company.

Because one man said, he wasn't worthy of her trust. And she believed it.

He couldn't understand it.

How Andrea could believe someone, _their enemy_ , and not him. How one man was able to turn her upside down in a few minutes. Just like that. Elder inside him wanted to question her loyalty.

But when he saw her sitting on the empty Power Armour Bay, staring blue, old baby rattle on her hand — trying to suppress her tears — Arthur somehow predicted it was about her inner struggle. She was broken. She was not herself.

He just wanted her to be the same as she had been. Protect her from further damage. He missed her. Her smile and jokes.

Eventually the day came when she finally let her guard down and spoke to him, telling where her loyalty truly belonged. It proved she put her duty as a soldier ahead of her personal feelings.

Arthur noticed her walking down the stairs, seeing her reflection from the windows in front of him. For a moment, when their gaze met, the vulnerable look in her eyes halt him. It reminded Arthur of their first meeting. When she first time walked to Command Deck, staring him with her determined and unyielding stare. Like she would have been sure about every choice she made. Like she would have been ready to take on whatever the future would bring.

But not anymore. Now more than ever, she looked exhausted and frail with dark rings around her eyes, with a defeated look on them — almost like she had given up. Arthur wanted to chase that emotion away. Show her, tell her that the world didn't end (again) when she _lost_ someone. That she shouldn't give up so easily.

Maybe she had always been like that. Sad and fragile. Hiding her true self behind soldier's role, like Arthur hid that timid and lonely boy behind the role of Elder. 

Her pre-war picture, which he still kept in his pocket, and their previous discussion spoke for it. Inside, she was a more innocent person than she implied, even naive maybe. Maybe that vulnerable look which now disappeared and changed into firm one — into Maxson glare — belonged to Andrea who died with her son. 

And yet still, she tried bravely to fight against whatever the future, or the past, would bring to her. But with what cost?

This woman was a total mystery to him. Had been since he met her, and still was.

Andrea put a cigarette to her lips and looked away from him, her expression unchanged and continued her way towards the Flight Deck, seemingly digging her pocket to find her lighter — disappearing without saying a word.

Right after she closed the door, it opened once again, and familiar power armour walked inside. Star Paladin had returned from the Citadel. Maybe it was a good thing, Arthur could think something else than his own life for a moment. Ironic, now he wanted to forget the life he finally had, which he wanted so badly.

Giving the younger man a small nod, Scott Prince talked, "Elder Maxson.” 

“Star Paladin. Any news from Capital Wasteland?”

“An enemy we don't know is approaching the town. In spite of the enemy’s vicious attack at outskirts of the city, we stood our ground and eventually they had to flee. Informants say they have connections to Talon Company, but this group acts like military, but aren't a threat to us. We will keep an eye on them.”

“Very well. Anything else?”

“Paladin-Commander contacted. The Glowing Sea team has returned. They will be here in thirty minutes.”

Finally, a sign of hope. 

“How's the team?”

“Tired and hungry.”

“Casualties?”

“Three dead. Two Knights killed by sizeable feral ghoul pack and Knight-Sergeant Wilson's power armour broke in the middle of the hazard radiation spot; thus, he had to continue without it." Arthur froze, only thinking what a man had to go through. "He died in less than 24 hours, due to radiation poisoning. The team stayed with him the whole time.”

“I assume they couldn't bring their bodies.”

“Only their holotags. We will hold funerals later.”

“No. We will hold funerals as soon as possible," Arthur corrected. "They deserve it. They fought and died bravely for our cause, for the greater good, for—”

He turned to see someone walking down the stairs, whistling while doing so. If something, Arthur disliked whistling sounds intensely. It seems Knight Prince had heard about her fathers return and came to see him. All what Arthur's growing, sharp headache needed was ballyhoo.

“I want every Paladin-rank officer into my quarters in sixty minutes, including Proctors, Lancer-Captain and Knight-Captain,” Arthur added. "Dismissed.”

Star Paladin nodded, and the sniper started speaking right away as her father bypassed her. Arthur rubbed his bridge of the nose, thinking about sending her to Citadel, but they needed their sharpest pair of eyes on the field. No matter how annoying she was.

“Did you brought me what I asked?”

“No.”

“How about—”

“No.”

“You brought here the last parts of Prime, but not my favourite headband!” 

One glance from Arthur was enough, and the girl fled, hurrying. Sighing, he dug his pocket, picking up a pill bottle and took the painkiller. According to Cade, it was harmful to use strong medicine like that, considering his usage of alcohol, but he needed to be at his best. Especially when they were at war.

xxxxx

”Paladin Janet and Burrell. You returned today from Glowing Sea. Tell rest of us about your mission,” Arthur said and moved his gaze to the duo, who still wore their power armours. They looked weary and a little pale. But they were fine.

Burrell cleared his throat. “Yes, sir. Our trip to this exact location, to the Cave, took us a few days. We lost Knight Burke and Heaton, not so far away from Ground Zero. It seems the closer we got to the crater, the stronger the enemies were compared to Edge of the Glowing Sea.”

“A Super Mutant, which introduced himself as a Virgil, told us about a device which should take us to Institute using Courser’s code if built correctly by overriding the signal from Institute’s Relay. More simple explanation, we need to develop a device that will hijack the signal the Institute uses to teleport Coursers, and sents one of us instead. According to notes, it takes four components to complete the Signal Interceptor,” a fair-haired Paladin continued, “On our way back, Knight-Sergeant's power armour malfunctioned. Despite the repair, it was beyond saving. Knight Ortiz concluded that radiation ate power armours power, which hasn't happened before. Wilson decided to continue without it, but... We stayed with Wilson until he passed away. His body is still at the Federal Surveillance Center.”

After a moment's silence, Arthur talked, ”You did your best. They died honourably and courageously, serving the Brotherhood, not fearing to face horrors of the Glowing Sea. They completed their task, to make sure the mission wouldn't fail, and their fellow brothers would return home. We will hold their funerals, not after the war, but as soon as possible.” But this wasn't time for it. ”Proctor Ingram.”

“May I see the notes?” Ingram asked, and Janet gave her papers.

“Mutant stated the Classical Radio station is the carrier signal for the Relay,” Janet added. 

“So they have been using classical music to teleport around the Commonwealth? And I used my time in the Bunker listening to that radio station. Huh, who would have known,” Brandis frowned.

“Molecular transmission via encrypted RF waves? Okay, even I have to admit... that’s genius,” Ingram stated while studying papers. ”This explains why we’ve been picking up anomalous energy readings all across the Commonwealth. Not to mention how they get their synths to come out of the damn walls, or out of thin air. And that code which we got from Courser helps us to hijack signal. Instead of grabbing the intended target, it grabs you instead. Impressive.”

“I think there’s not anything _impressive_ on that, Proctor,” Arthur said sternly.

“Of course not, Elder. As a scientist, I’m just admiring how advanced their technology is — thinking what else we would learn from them. It’s difficult to make out all the details from this handwriting, but I’m thinking we can start from building this… stabilised reflector platform. It’s going to take a cargo hold full of high-grade metal, but I’m sure we have plenty of it right here at the airport,” Ingram reassured. ”How about a giant? Did you get last parts for it from Citadel, Star Paladin?”

“Yes, I did. We left parts to the Airport as you asked.”

“How about our other objective, Paladin?” Kells asked from Janet and Burrell.

“This Virgil isn’t our problem anymore,” Burrell stated. To which Kells nodded, looking satisfied. Danse glanced Arthur, who stared him back and then others.

“There is something that has happened here while you were on the Glowing Sea and at the Citadel.” Icy blue eyes gazed Glowing Sea team and Star Paladin. The latter one was staring him with wonderment.

“As someone of you knows, Proctor Teagan visited the brig but has returned to duty.” And Proctor was not even unaffected by it. He returned to duty like as if nothing had happened. Just like a soldier should do. ”Because of those ridiculous ops of stealing food from farms. Brotherhood of Steel is a military organisation, not the U.S. Military. We aren’t raiders who steal crops from defenceless families. We aren’t a mob who threaten civilians over their crops with violence. That’s sickening. That isn’t how Brotherhood operates. We may be neutral towards civilians and continue doing so. However, I won’t allow us to turn into raiders in their eyes,” Arthur upbraided and looked his subordinates.

“I managed to talk with General of Minuteman about this. She requested us to take care of Gunners, super mutants and highly equipped raiders so their caravans might travel without interruption. I emphasise; we need food. Our soldiers need food. Our _Squires_ need food. But General promised to double the amount of food comparing what we stoled if caravan’s route is secured. I accepted her offer. Minutemen will handle the protection of farms; we only take care of those who have been our original targets in the first place. We won’t intervene with their missions, and they promised to stay out of our way. What comes to Citadel, we exchange goods for food,” Arthur reasoned, but then his tone changed back to gloomily.

“This applies to everyone. Let it be last time when you are conducting missions behind my back. If I ever catch one of you acting behind Elder, culprits are arrested and prosecuted. Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good. Next case, Enclave,” Arthur stated, and others looked him baffled, some of them letting out confused 'what', expect Danse and Quinlan. Arthur told them shortly about Minutemen’s acquaintance and holotape which he left to them — not mentioning anything about ex-Paladin. ”What did you find from holotape, Proctor Quinlan?”

“Analysis is still ongoing — random files. Like you stated, Elder, it was heavily damaged. Old data about former Enclave officers, their equipment, former strongholds, records...”

“Anything about the assassin?” Danse asked suddenly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Very little. No given name. He was born after the Great War, raised and trained by Enclave. Most of his files were erased or corrupted so I couldn’t read files thoroughly,” Quinlan explained. ”There were a few things what got my attention.”

“Which were?”

“You said bullets couldn't hit him? One of the files mentioned a device called D3-APT. Developed by Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency, agency under the United States Department of Defense responsible for the development of emerging technologies. D3-APT worked by creating some kind field around the user, strong enough to deflect any man-made weapons.”

“Enclave had something like that?” Anderson pondered while staring Quinlan.

“That would explain why he stayed unharmed. The only way to fight him was close-quarters combat, and he’s deadly at close range,” Danse pondered.

“There's also another thing which might explain his abilities,” Quinlan continued. ”His lifespan is expanded with augmentations. With his experience, assassin might be the most skilled fighter in the Wasteland. He's specialised in close quarters combat, infiltration and assassination. Like Initiate is.”

Danse frowned this time. ”Adams?” 

“Adams and Unknown are taught by the same organisation. They are both Unknowns,” Quinlan answered.

“And she is here with us?”

“That does not mean anything yet, Burrell,” Danse said, frustrated.

“I know she's your protege. Maybe she's just waiting for the right moment— ”

“Enough!” Star Paladin shouted, and the whole room quieted down. ”You're talking about a member of Maxson family, Paladin.”

Proctor of Order of Quill stayed quiet for a moment; then he gave somehow an apologetic look to Elder.

“He was behind dozens of assassinations; our high ranking soldiers and leaders of NCR all around the wasteland. Including assassination of Roger Maxson, and... your parents, sir.”

Arthur felt already slowly burning anger inflame within him. Hearing Unknown killing his ancestor had awakened feeling, but killing his parents? That was personal. But Arthur fought against the rage. There was no time for that now.

“There is a high probability that he's after you too. But we have no idea why he is with the Institute.”

There wasn't time for that either. Somebody constantly tried to kill him.

“What it comes to the Institute... We have to re-think how to approach the Institute. Using the Relay isn’t anymore safest option,” Arthur looked confused soldiers. 

“What do you mean?” Ingram asked, still holding a copy of Molecular Relay on her hand.

“ _Paladin Danse?_ ” Arthur called his best friend and stared him with Maxson glare. Danse sighed and looked at his superiors.

“After Initiate Adams heard the truth about her family being behind the death of her husband, she left from the Castle, presumably to find assassin herself. I went after her with mercenary as he was skilled in tracking people. We were likely a few miles behind her when… Coursers and synths surrounded us. Demanding us to tell where she was as they seemingly tried to find her. Courser began to torture mercenary and ordered me to give her location. I didn’t, but—”

“She did,” Arthur finished his line and took an object from his pocket. “Adams recorded it all. Including what happened at the Institute.”

He played the same recorder which General Pierret had given to him. Others needed to know.

“Unbelievable.”

“How did they know about Mariposa?” Paladin-Commander Anderson frowned. “There's no way that Knight Harrison knew about it. Wait—”

“Campbell,” Danse stated. “He and one of his Knights disappeared a while ago. Which means the Institute knows everything about us. About our tactics, strongholds, personnel, security and most importantly, about the Prime.”

“We need to make significant changes to security. Including build those goddamn electromagnetic generators so they can't teleport here,” Anderson listed. “This is bad.”

“Security risk has been taken into account,” Kells informed. Of course, he was the first one whom Arthur told about the case.

“Could Initiate be synth?” Burrell asked a doctor who shook his head. ”A spy?”

“I did run scans immediately after getting her to the infirmary. No sign of metallic implants or components. Of course, she was at the Institute less than fifteen minutes—”

“I don’t want to be rude, Knight-Captain, but due to yours and Initiate Adams friendship, I think you have forgotten—”

“Burrell. That’s enough,” Star Paladin said. “We run the same test every day when a soldiers return from the field; no one isn't an exception. We will catch a synth if one of them tries to infiltrate our base second time.”

“I think I can handle my patients equally, Paladin. The well-being of all of our soldier is my concern, not only hers,” Cade finished. Arthur ordered both men to quiet down and spoke to change the subject.

“Due to this incident, this also means that the Institute is on high alert. Infiltration isn’t choice,” Arthur said as he glared all of them. ”It means we have to re-think how to approach the Institute without knowing what is inside. We can send only one soldier there. It is a suicide mission, but it will be meaningless if we don't get information about the Institute.”

Attacking there without knowing what was ahead of them was a significant risk — a huge risk. But so was sending one of them there. It was a one-way trip. Quinlan stared table in front of him and then lifted his gaze to Elder.

“I have a suggestion, sir.”

”Speak.”

“Initiate has visited the place before,” Proctor noted. “She might have seen or heard something which could help us. Even a little.”

“How she could share it with us, Proctor? It is just a memory. And considering her shock and anaesthetic, she barely remembers anything from her way back to... whatever brought her back,” Cade shrugged his shoulders as thinking how she got back. 

The conversation brought Danse back to reality. “Memory Den. They have the technology to re-live memories.”

“Do you think she can live through it again?” Arthur noticed how protective he sounded over her. Cursing himself, or Arthur more likely, once again in his mind. Of course, they had to do it.

“I don’t know. But she is soldier, Elder,” Proctor reminded. “If we want to bring down the Institute, this might be our only way. Do we have other options?”

“I will talk to her. Proctor Ingram, start to build those generators and this teleporter _inside_ the Airport, Liberty has to wait. Prince, double the security at the Airport, checkpoints and strongholds.” Arthur moved his gaze to Danse. “Paladin Danse, take a small team with you and go to Goodneighbor. They are… familiar with you already. If the mayor of that town is ready to help us with the Institute, he should seize the opportunity. But I want to talk to you before you go. Others are permitted to leave.”

The duo waited for the others to leave the room. After Kells close the door behind him, Danse relaxed his stance. It was the first time they were able to talk privately.

“Arthur...”

Arthur bridled and walked to Paladin, staring him furiously. “Why did you let her do it? Do you know what might have happened?”

“I do know, Arthur. I heard the same conversation from voice recorder as you did.”

“Then why you let it happen?”

“She asked.”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Leonard? You’re the commanding officer. You should have told her to stay aside or fight instead to be taken.”

“I know!” Danse rasped. “And I should have. But with the mercenary...”’

“Why you do care about him? He’s not one of us.”

“But she does care,” Danse said. “Andrea would never have forgiven me if I had let him die. Not forgetting his son. She cares about Duncan, more than we know…” With a sigh, Danse kept a break. “Andrea told her son would be Duncan’s age now.” 

Arthur ran his hand through his hair and paced around the room. He knew she would die either for both of them. It did sound like her. It was what she was.

“But if the second time comes, I won't let her, or anyone else, do it,” Danse paused and looked him little wistfully. “I have to choose, Arthur. Between my friends and Brotherhood… between her and my loyalty to you. Disloyalty. Andrea hates it and dishonesty more than everything.”

Arthur snorted. Still hearing Andrea saying how she cannot trust him because of that dishonesty. “Yeah, I have noticed.”

“What you are going to do with her?” Danse asked after being silent for a moment. ”A whole airship knows about you two; rumours have been spreading like wildfire. It won’t take long before news reaches West. What do you think what will happen when they hear you have a relationship with the widow of Roger Maxson, a woman who had connections with Enclave and woman who can’t...”

And it was precisely what Arthur had feared. He didn’t care about could she have kids or not.. or did but it wasn’t a problem for him. It was a problem to West.

“That’s not our primary concern. We still have Institute and assassin to deal with. Everything else is secondary now.”

“Yes, sir.”

xxxxx

“Have you seen Ortiz after the team returned? I need help with my gun modding,” Andrea pondered out loud and picked up a new card. Humming, she tried to hide her smirk. Maybe she got now a chance against Teagan.

“He went straightly to his son and then to sleep. The team didn't look good," Fox answered. "You heard what happened?”

“Yeah, that place kills people. Hopefully, we don't have to send anyone there anymore.”

“I agree." Knight looked around. "Where is your Quantum? The one I bought for you.”

“I already drank it. It tastes good when mixed with Vodka."

“What? You're on duty.”

“No, I am not," Initiate stated, taking a sip from Gwinnout Stout and threw her last cards on the table. Full house. "I have too much leisure time, thanks to Cap. I won, Teagan.”

Proctor smirked smugly and showed his cards to Initiate and Knight. “I don't think so.”

“A royal flush? A, K, Q, J, 10, all the same suit. Damn. Sorry, mom, you lost this one too.”

Andrea raised her hands once again as a sign of giving up and threw her last bag of caps to Proctor. 

“It's just... you don't usually drink stuff like that,” Fox pondered, meaning beer on her hand. “Do you think about him? Your godson?”

Andrea muttered. “Every damn minute...”

“Initiate Adams,” Arthur called her as he bypassed them at the Mess hall. He had seen enough. “Follow me.”

And as usual, Andrea did what superior asked and followed him to third-floor catwalks. Fewer soldiers, more privacy.

“Elder?” 

Unusually, she continued her formal behaviour, even though they were now alone. Arthur leaned against the rail of the catwalk, gazing others underneath them, doing their daily routine.

“Due to what has happened, the Institute is on high alert. We can't send anyone there without knowing what is ahead.”

“I can go there.”

“No,” Arthur denied. Persistent woman. “The mission is suspended until we have found a solution.”

“Have you, sir?”

“Quinlan suggested Memory Den. I assume you know what I am talking about.”

“Using my memories to find about what is down there?" Andrea guessed, still holding her firm posture and her gaze at front. “I will do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I got nothing to hide, sir. I will tell Proctor Quinlan about my decision," Initiate continued formally, nodding to him. “Permission to leave, sir?”

“What did you mean by your choices?” 

He had to ask about it. It bothered him. When he didn't get his answer, Arthur grasped her wrist; this time gesture made a woman move her gaze to him.

“Andrea...”

“That should I kill or save a man, whom I once kept as my own son, whose mother wanted nothing more, but me to save him when the world ended?”

Arthur could smell alcohol on her breath. It worried him. She had been against drinking on duty since he met her. Maybe Cade was wrong after all. This struggle has affected her more than they imagined.

“But I shouldn't save him. I am not a woman or a mother; I'm just a soldier. I have only my mission. And my mission is to protect people of the United States, from all enemies, foreign and domestic. Until my duty ends, or death takes me.”

Arthur pulled her closer to himself, hearing her fast, indrawn breath as their bodies met and both glanced each other lips, considering the same thing. 

“You have me. Whatever you're planning, don't do it.” It came out as soft beg, but as there weren't others close by, Arthur didn't care. “I can't lose you.”

“As I said, it's not crystal clear,” Andrea pointed, her voice wavering. Keeping her gaze on his, she asked. “Permission to leave, sir?”

Arthur let go of her and put his hands behind his back. “Granted. Departure to Goodneighbor follows tomorrow. Be ready and no alcohol. We will send a larger team there, in case if Unknown comes.”

“Let him come. I'll do what I do best. I'll kill him myself,” Andrea declared as she walked down the stairs back to lower catwalks.

Or Arthur would do it himself.

xxxxx

Underneath the war zone of Super Mutants, raiders and other factions, Institute shone on its prime. Pure, radiation-free water was available to everyone, healthy, green trees producing oxygen they needed, in addition to the technology they used for it and a clean, safe environment for future generations. Free from mutants, ghouls, wars, untrustworthy wastelanders and most importantly, radiation.

According to reports, BioSciene had succeeded re-creating more sunflowers. Extinct on the ground, now growing from the seed in their laboratory. It was just an experiment, but they had found a way to use them - as a food, but as decor too. Children loved them.

Sunflowers were just one experiment where the Institute had succeeded. A chirping sound of black-capped chickadees and other birds filled the main lounge of Institute. For two centuries they had kept animal species alive. Their proudest achievement was Allen's hummingbird, nowadays called Allie's hummingbird, named after one of their scientist, Allie Filmore. Thought it was hard to keep alive, few of them still flew on personnel's balconies, drinking nectar from flowers.

Institute was able to create what magnificent and stunning results with science. Flowers, food, animals and even synths.

But when it came to lethal illnesses and cure - it was always a setback.

Sound of cheery chirping brought Shaun back to presence, and he noticed one of their chickadees sitting on his balcony handrail, as usual, waiting for food. They knew Shaun carried sunflowers seeds in his pockets, he ate them himself, sometimes thinking why he was so fond of them. Taking a handful of seeds from his pocket, a bird flew to him, recognising his hand movement and land down to his palm.

Admiring birds trust and beauty, Shaun once again fell into his world. For decades he had thought about what-ifs. Thought about the moment when he could reunite with his mother. He had had dreams about her. He didn't even know how did she look like, but the fair, brown-haired woman, with brown eyes and wide smile in his dreams was so familiar and... caring. 

He had to admit it, when someone else woke up instead of her, he was furious. Without even thinking twice, he ordered the Synth Retention Bureau to take care of the woman. But the concern which this strange woman gave for him, it changed his mind. Everything this woman did was to find him. A boy she didn't even know. She travelled into the most dangerous place in Commonwealth; somewhere even Coursers wouldn't go, to find her godson.

And when they brought her in front of him, Shaun wanted her to survive. Even if the experiment would have possibly killed her, he wanted her survival. To Shaun, she was the only link to his parents. 

A sudden hand movement spooked bird, and Shaun heard sunflower seeds falling to the floor. Realising what happened, he stared his shaking hand, and remember why he needed this vault dweller. She was the only link to his cure. 

“Another seizure?” Clayton Holdren asked as he arrived at Director's quarters. 

“Yes, but weaker this time."

While staring returning chickadee, which returned to seeds, Shaun saw from the corner of his eyes how doctor draw the medicine into a syringe. “Take your hand off your sleeve, and roll up your... Oh, you have done it already."

Getting no answer or any word from Director, Holdren injected medicine into his muscle, glancing Shaun's side-profile and hand which he closed into a fist and reopened continually. 

“I don't have to remind you about the importance of...” 

“I do know very well the importance of this matter, Clayton,” Shaun spoke over him, still staring bird on the floor who got now company.

“Did you saw a dream about her?” 

Shaun had talked about his dreams to Clayton. How he, like any other orphan, wanted to know something about his parents. Tumour in his head caused him weird dreams, but sometimes, Shaun almost hallucinated his mother, seeing her in the hallways of Institute or standing inside his office. Turning around, just to smile at him. Sometimes he heard her calling him — if it was her. If those fools wouldn't have cremated his parents, he would at least know what they looked like.

“Father?”

“Last time right before our surprise guest arrived.”

“I know it must be hard but...” 

“Hard?” Shaun asked, confused, scowling at his doctor. “I might die in a few months without the cure. And it was so close, Clayton. And I let it slip through my fingers,” he snarled, but let out a weary sigh. He was tired of being angry.

“But on the other hand, if my godmother hadn't survived, I never would have known anything about my parents. What should I do, Clayton? Keep her alive, so I could finally learn something about my parents, get to know them before dying?" He kept a break. “Or should I kill her, to save myself, and spent the rest of my life alone, without knowing anything about them. About her.”

“You could put her into memory transferer.”

“And kill her by doing so? I know, but it's not that simple... Ayo doubts my capability to run this place. He said I was too emotional to keep her here. That I let her go.” 

“How Ayo dares? He wasn't there when she knocked me, and two Coursers down before escaping. You couldn't have done anything.” 

“He still cannot believe someone is besting his Coursers on the field. Now he is driven to train and create more powerful units. And he was right, Clayton, I was too emotional myself to stop her. I could have told her the truth about Unknown so she would have stayed here.”

“Would that have been wise, Father? Unknown murdered her spouse; he tried to kill her. Your godmother would have killed him, or vice versa.”

“No matter how horrifying things son does, no matter whom he kills, or what he is, a mother is the one who forgives.”

Unlike his godmother said, he believed Nora would forgive him. He knew she would.

“My godmother might be a soldier in steroids, but she isn't ferocious like everyone else are up there. She could never kill her own son. Don't underestimate mother's love, Clayton; it's unconditional and eternal — and it surpasses any other love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: He's... What?! Oh dear... 
> 
> *insert Dramatic Chipmunk music here*
> 
> The revelation was pretty obvious, huh? Or was it? The identity of Unknown was my biggest secret, haha. No, this wasn't a full truth ;)
> 
> This is getting interesting. 
> 
> I'm thinking about taking a little break from writing now — I'm a bit tired. So-called, 'winter depression' and shift work are to blame like every year. I'll be back, in any case! Don't worry. *drives a car through the front door of the police station*
> 
> Also, no matter how big fan of Brotherhood I am, I never hated Shaun. It did hurt me inside to blow up the Institute (the place is impressive) and leave him behind every time I did it. Why can't you all live in peace? I don't want to kill anyone! Had to complete Tactical Thinking with Console Commands. Argh! My inner pacifist can't stand war. I'm not like my OC lmao.
> 
> And Shaun, like Andrea, they're both struggling with the same choices for different reasons — to kill or save. And yet, the end result is not up to them. There might be other hostile forces around.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


	36. The D-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea is ready to give up everything but accepts her flaws through those she was willing to abandon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N EDIT: A long chapter with heavy angst. W: A minor character mentions past r/n-c.

_‘Goddamn it, sir! How long do we have to wait?!’_

_‘Andrea, no!’_

_‘Get up, corporal! It’s an order!’_

Once again, the sound of a grenade launcher and shock wave woke Andrea from the nightmare. This time, however, she didn’t wake up others within her at the Quarters. Calming her breath and wiping drops of sweat from her forehead, she sat down to the edge of the bed, cursing her haunting demons into oblivion. 

Not for her surprise, Stefanie wasn’t in her bed. She was usually at least the one who woke up every time Andrea saw nightmares. Sniper instincts or something like that. At this moment, Andrea had not another place to go than her. Because of what had happened or what Shaun told her, Andrea wasn’t thrilled about the thought of seeing Arthur. Not after they executed one of their own. For some reason. Treachery? Synth? Defection? 

Somehow Andrea knew things like that had to be done, even back in her time they killed their own, but thought about killing one of their own? It caused a heavy feeling in her chest – a feeling of anxiety. Reminding her once again why she disliked the military. Because of fear.

Andrea sighed, stood up, taking her snacks and made her way to the door of Forecastle. While walking on a deserted catwalk, her gaze on the floor, she thought again what to do, she suddenly stumbled onto someone, and their papers spread all around the catwalk. 

“I’m sorry, I—” Andrea blubbered, but when she recognised a person’s leather coat, she crouched down to collect _reports_ quickly as she could, and gave them to Arthur. She called him by the rank, and bypassed him, not even looking at his eyes. She couldn't look at him.

Andrea wrenched the door open, feeling fresh, cold night air filling her lungs and saw a girl with a ponytail at the end of the Forecastle, scouting surroundings of Airport through her sniper rifle’s scope. When Andrea reached her, the girl offered her something. 

“I thought about proposing Paige,” she said, giving Andrea a silver ring. “What do you think? After dad didn’t bring my original rings with him, I had to ask patrol to bring me two rings from Boston. Thank steel Brandis found at least one.”

Andrea hummed and took the ring to explore it. A white gold ring with 3 round cut diamonds. “I don’t think Knight-Sergeant likes diamonds.”

“Pfft. That’s mine; I haven’t found a ring for her. Paige doesn’t like diamonds.”

“Diamonds are forever, for when love’s gone, they’ll lustre on,” Andrea murmured, quoting an old song and sniper frowning at her statement. “What stops you for proposing her?”

“This war. I know Paige’s answer will be ’we should talk about this after Institute is down.’ So maybe later. Dad gave his ring to Alexander when he got married. Can I get yours? It has no diamonds. ”

“Over my dead body.”

“Nah. I won’t touch Maxson family ring,” Stefanie pondered. “And don’t give me that look. After DeShannon found your holotags, everybody knew. First, they thought you and Elder got married, but it would not have happened without concealing it from others. So people counted one plus one. Why you didn’t tell us?”

“I don’t want special treatment. I got it enough before the war. I already talked with Quinlan and Arthur about this. I’m Adams, end of the story.”

“Unofficially. You know, people would die for happiness if they could be part of that family.”

“No, they wouldn’t,” Andrea murmured. People thought Arthur was next to God and enjoyed it, but in reality, it was killing him. “Would you abandon your surname after marriage?”

“Absolutely, but I think dad has something to say about it.”

“What was his… reaction when he heard about you and your girl?” Andrea sat down next to the sniper, taking her Funnel Cake package and opened it. To stop drinking and smoking, she tried to find an alternative way to stop doing drugs — eating. Secretly, she had put another box of cakes to Arthur’s dining table, maybe it was her way to apologise from him, and send a box of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes to Cambridge for Danse, with his name on note this time.

“Silent treatment. We fought. A lot. Eventually, he just gave up, especially after—”

“After what?” Andrea asked again, this time cautiously before taking another piece from the cake. Stefanie sighed after her question, which got Andrea’s attention. “Stef?”

“Not many people know why one of ours was executed. I do because of our little inner circle inside the Brotherhood,” sniper started, leaning against her anti-materiel rifle. “It happened to me three years ago. It was one of our Paladin. Used his superiority to commit it and… asshole ran after dad found out. I swear, it was the first time I have seen dad so furious. He combed whole Capital Wasteland until he found fugitive from Warrington trainyard. Paladin was a wastelander, he knew the area, and he’s one reason why some of us are against recruiting them. Dad killed Paladin right there. It was the first time when he disobeyed Elder’s orders, who ordered him to be brought back to Citadel.”

Even without telling exactly what happened, Andrea could count one plus one. Same shit happened in the U.S. Military. Same shit happens in the Wasteland every day.

“After it, I asked why he did it. Why he, the last man in Brotherhood who would never disobey Elder’s orders, did it? He said that he put his family first. It was him or one of my brothers. He rather took the blame of killing Paladin Martins than letting one of his sons to do it. And they would have done it.”

Andrea could see her father making the same choice for her brothers. “Stef, I’m sorry if I asked...”

“Come on, mom, you didn’t know. And you’re good friend enough to hear it. It’s… it’s easy to talk to you. You’re compassionate.” Andrea smiled little and crawled towards her and gave her a friendly hug.

“Paige helped me to get over it. It wasn’t my fault. I owe her,” the brunette explained, and Andrea put her head against her shoulder.” Thanks, A.”

“No problem,” Andrea said and squeezed her, but a sound of door opening interrupted their moment, and Andrea gazed comer. Squire Ortiz. “You should be sleeping, Emilio.”

“I know, but Elder Maxson said he wants to speak with you.”

Andrea bridled and stood up, leaving her snacks to the sniper. She had lost her appetite. Now more than ever, she wanted to lit up a cigarette. “He’s at the Command Deck, ma’am.”

"Go to sleep, Squire," Andrea ordered as Squires were put under her care. 

Overhearing Danse talking with Arthur at the Command Deck, Andrea assumed things didn't go well with Hancock, considering their tone of voice. 

“Paladin?” Andrea asked, seeing Danse and his team standing at the Command Deck. Judging by his expression, Andrea had guessed right. He didn’t have good news. “What Goodneighbor said?”

“Mayor’s only answer was ‘piss off’, but the words he used were stronger.”

Andrea suppressed her laugh, but _Elder_ wasn’t a fan of it. “Something funny, Initiate?”

“No, it’s just… what Hancock is,” Andrea said. “He has probably heard about Brotherhood’s food-stealing; he’s one of the leading contractors for Minutemen’s caravan routes, so he might be mad. I can go there and talk to him.”

If a stare could kill, she would be probably dead by now. 

“Goodneighbor is a place for outlaws, for outcasts, Elder. We can go to Diamond City because it’s under the protection of law and authorities, because they hate synths and ghouls as much as Brotherhood does. But a place like Goodneighbor isn’t a fan of places like Diamond City. If we sent there a platoon of T-60’s without asking permission, they see red. I can talk to the mayor. If we want to destroy the Institute…” Flashback about Shaun interrupted her line, but Andrea shook her head and continued. “We have to do whatever it takes.”

Arthur glanced Danse. “Go with her.”

“I thought about Knight Jenkins, he's—”

“ _I_ said, Paladin Danse goes with you. Period,” Arthur snarled, raising his voice. Andrea swallowed her pride, knowing her place and agreed. He was stressed and cranky, and she didn’t want to piss him off.

“We should change our clothes, sir. Regular clothes are not that truculent,” Andrea continued, talking to Danse. "Hancock might be more merciful after it. ”

xxxxx

“Absolutely not, sister,” Hancock refused their offer. “The Institute is our enemy, but I’m no fan of yours truly either. Do you know how many settlers, and _our town_ , suffered because of actions of that lunatic?”

Andrea made a mental note herself not to combine the name Hancock with the word merciful.

“Arthur wasn't—” She realised she called him by the first name, which caused a ghoul to narrow his eyes. It wasn't a good sign. “Elder re-organised the routes with General Pierret. Against the will of others, he arranged a collaboration with Minutemen. Please, Hancock, just this once. Only this one time, and after that, you won’t see soldiers of Brotherhood in your town. And hopefully not even synths.”

A captious look filled Hancock’s black eyes, but he stayed quiet. Fahrenheit and Danse stood at the doorway of The Third Rail’s V.I.P. room, glaring both of them, but only the latter one grabbed his laser rifle when a sudden fight began at the bar, followed by gales of laughter. 

“I suggest you let go of it,” Fahrenheit stated, calmly, not even looking Paladin in front of her. "You're not in control here." 

Andrea leaned closer to the Hancock. “Mayor, if I've your respect and trust, I would like to trade them for this. The Commonwealth needs this.”

“If someone else from your fancy circus would come to tell me that, I'd laugh my ass off. Fine. But not a single soldier will not enter into my town after it,” Hancock said suddenly, and Andrea had to hide her happiness about his decision. “And you will not either. Never again.”

Words hit her stomach like a punch. She just lost her second home. Along with it, her familiar pattern of living, her apartment and friends. She was scared, fearing that she would never see Duncan or Daisy again but made sure not to show it. “Understood.”

“Good. You're welcomed to stay as long as you like, but after stepping out, you're one of them to me, thus unwelcomed here,” Hancock stated, walking out from VIP-room, his bodyguard following his tail. The ghoul scowled Paladin at the doorway, but both of them stayed silent. 

Andrea hid her face to her hands, thinking about how it came to this. A jigsaw puzzle of her life was breaking piece by piece.

“Adams...” 

“You should make contact with Prydwen, sir. We shouldn't stall this any longer.”

“Are you okay?” Danse asked, concerned.

“Yeah I am,” Andrea murmured, disregarding what Hancock just said (or tried to) and lifted her gaze to Paladin. Who looked little bit orphan without his usual suit. Though somehow regular clothes did fit him. “You feel naked without all that horsepower and flight suit, don’t you, sir?”

“It has been a long time when I last time wore one of these,” Danse stated, meaning his leather jacket and jeans, and smiled little. “Reminds me of...”

Andrea kept staring him as Danse quieted down, feeling bang of sympathy inside her, knowing whom he meant. She dropped her gaze down to her wedding ring and looked back to him. “I’m sorry, Danse. About everything.”

The man frowned slightly as she stood up, not telling him why she apologised. Maybe because of everything, perhaps because of what she was about to do. If she wanted truly to apologise from someone, it was Danse.

xxxxx

“I know you’re already familiar with this technology, but I must warn you, Adams, this is slightly different than exploring Kellogg's memories. Someone else acted as a host, and you were the one who explored them as Kellogg. However, these are your owns memories. It might take a few tries before you can find specific memory you’re looking for and we might see random memories as this is a new experience to you.” Amari stated, and Andrea nodded as watching _cocoon_.

“Let’s do this. I’m not a fan of my superiors being exposed like this,” Andrea stated firmly, agreeing with Scott Prince. Arthur should have stayed at the Prydwen, but he came anyway. Amari gestured her to sit down into the cocoon and attached wires into her headband. Hearing hatch closing, Andrea tried to forget her claustrophobia. Amari told her to relax and counted down from ten. 

At first, she couldn't get a grip on any of the memories, but slowly she saw glimpses of flashbacks which became more clear and precise: sounds, feelings and even smell. 

First thing what she saw was Sanctuary Hills and Misty Lake, densely covered by snow. It was a memory from her childhood. She was playing king of the hill with other kids. However, their play was interrupted by a scared sound of a bird. 10-years old Andrea moved her gaze to the frozen lake and noticed a swan stuck in the ice, its spouse standing right next to it. Andrea sighed sharply, told others to wait and ran to their house through the installation and checkpoint. Soldiers of checkpoint staring her as she bypassed them few times, asking if she needed something. Nate asked what was she doing, when Andrea took her mittens off and walked to birds, holding a knife in her hand. She had never been so close to swan. It was beautiful. Swan watched her nervously as Andrea reached entrapped animal and begun to break the ice underneath it. She spoke to it with the soothing voice of tone, telling it to stay calm and promising it would be soon to be able to fly away with its spouse. It did take a few minutes to break the ice, and finally, the bird was free. It stared Andrea few seconds, spreading its white wings and flew away. Like an angel. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of cracking, and her fall down to ice-cold water moved her into next memory.

She saw a few memories about fighting with her father about time to come home and about bringing boyfriends to a military installation. Memories about being teased by her twin brothers or defending bullied at the school and ending up into fistfight with bullies. Getting out from detention and ending up fighting with them again. Hitting Roger when they first met. Her mind started to wander around her time with him. Unawares about it. She just wanted to see him again. Seeing memory about their marriage and the moment when she found that she was pregnant with the boy. Lucas.

But soon it was over. Andrea stared herself from the mirror after getting a morphine dose from a nurse who came to their house every day. Underweight, no hair and black circles under her eyes. Pale as snow. Dying, languishing away, slowly because of cancer.

Memory about Secretary of Defense himself telling her about the serum. How it saved her, curing her cancer and gave her a second chance. The U.S. had found cure into sickness. How she believed serum could save millions. The truth was nothing more than a lie. Initially created to fight against diseases like the Blue Flu, but the ambition of mankind drove them to try to create something else - more powerful steroids. More potent against sicknesses, more powerful soldiers. Just what they needed in the war against the Reds. Eventually, it was replaced by a new project, F.E.V — showing better results in animals... And humans. 

Andrea saw the memory when she failed to save squads at the mining area. It still haunted her in her dreams. Feeling herself laying in the snow, feeling the coldness of it and pain caused by wounds, hearing the ringing in her ears due to explosion which almost killed her, seeing snowflakes falling to the ground slowly around her - disappearing into blood-coloured snow. Not so far away from her lie lifeless bodies of Corporal Barnes and Second Lieutenant Hines, latter one staring her with empty, lifeless eyes. Lieutenant's lower body had exploded into pieces after the grenade attack. Andrea saw fighter jets flying over them, still not hearing them, and felt the ground shaking when someone picked her up. Someone who wore T-45.

_‘Roger, I can take care of myself.’_

_‘Like you did at the mining? What the hell were you thinking, Captain? Without your suit, you would have been blown into pieces like Barnes and Hines were!’_

_‘What else I could have done? Secretary wasn’t going to do anything about it, he and his safe ass sitting inside the Pentagon. I am not going to stand by and let our soldiers die.’_

_‘Stop it! You can't save everyone! Risks are part of—’_

_‘My life isn’t anything compared to the lives of others.’_

_‘But you’re everything to me, Andrea. If I lose you, I’m halfway through to Hell.’_

Eventually, victory was theirs for a while. 

After the war, Andrea infiltrated Fort Marleen and found the truth about the experiment. That dozens of soldiers had died under the authority of Pentagon. That steroids had made her infertile. Destroyed what she was once and made her something... What she hated. She ended up scolding her uncle at the Pentagon, where security guards had to remove her.

_‘You survived because of me. You should be grateful.’_

_‘Survived? I wanted my old life back; I wanted a chance to have family, not to become operative for the CIA.’_

_‘You're Adams; you aren't supposed to have a normal life. As I said, you belong to me, to us, because WE saved your life.’_

_‘I am not a tool of government... or yours! I’m not going to perform missions because you or some fucking four-star generals orders me to. I’m not a weapon! I have feelings!’_

_‘You are a soldier! And soldier’s only job is to follow orders. If you ever slander against me or disobey my order, Captain, I’ll have your husband killed. And nobody won’t suspect anything… That’s right. You continue working for me, or Roger dies.’_

After she changed as a person and a woman, became cynical and aggressive because of her new "self", her friends abandoned her – almost so did Roger. After leaving divorce papers, telling him to go that slut of his, Andrea left to overseas. To work for a private army as a mercenary. At Anchorage, they were able to, mostly, minimise civilian casualties but the Middle East was even worse, feeding her PTSD even more. Nations used civilians — children — as a human shield.

When she finally returned home, after being kicked out from the mercenary group due to her erratic behaviour, she saw someone whom she didn't expect to see again. It was easy to spot Roger from the empty airport, as the martial law had come into effect. He told he tore divorce papers and waited for her. Because he knew she would return and wanted to be with her. They settled their dispute, though it took a long time and progress to gain trust again. 

The memory of Roger giving her his dog tag as a promise to return to her, was the last one she saw about him. He turned around to leave, walking towards the military aircraft backwards, smiling at her. He hesitated to get on the plane, but Andrea encouraged him to do it with a single nod. In a few weeks, they would be together under the heating sun of California, the coldness of Alaska and D.C. only as a memory in their minds. 

_If I lose you, I’m halfway through to Hell._

And Hell was what they got.

After making sure that Nate, Nora and Shaun were with her at the platform, Andrea heard the sound of the enormous boom. Slowly, like in a slowed film, she turned around and saw that same mushroom-shaped nuclear cloud, which created the Glowing Sea.

She witnessed again Kellogg shooting Nate and taking Shaun, before _that Shaun_ let her out six decades later. Seeing herself holding 10mm pistol against her chin when she found that two centuries had passed, trying to find an easy way out.

No. That wasn’t what others were supposed to see. Andrea clenched her hands into a fist and tried to evade memories. About Nick and MacCready. Avoiding her memories of Arthur. About the holotape which Liam Cole recorded. Those were her personal memories. And there was still traitor inside the Brotherhood.

She finally got a hold of memory what they were looking for, seeing Coursers pointing their guns at Danse while another one strangled MacCready. Andrea trade herself for their lives and Coursers took her to Institute. Now it was time to remember every detail of between trip from Relay room to Shaun and back. Everything she saw or heard. Hallways were utterly normal, someone calling Coursers through speakers. Codenames. She tried to remember clearly the moment when she saw Institute through the glass elevator. Every fact. The singing of birds, leaves on trees, clean water, hospitalist and futurist look of the structure. People and Coursers walking on the catwalks and lounge. Concentrating her memory into doors at the lounge; S.R.B., BioScience and Advanced Systems.

She remembered clearly synth-Shaun and the real one. Talking to her about how and why he ended up there, why she was there and what they planned. A blonde man with scientist suit came from another door with a needle. As she remembered, the man wasn’t able to inject her with full dose before she hit him to the head and escaped from the Coursers. Now she was able to see everything clearly because she didn’t need to remember the pain or run for her own life.

Andrea was able to memorise the hallway back to the Relay room and what she saw when she tried to start the teleporter. The terminal was connected into Institute's mainframe, and next to the terminal, there was a place for holotape. After she barely escaped from Coursers, diving into the Relay, she noticed something that she missed — Unknown Soldier. Courser tried to stop him, but the man grabbed from Courser’s collar and smashed it against the floor.

That was enough. By her own will, Andrea quit a stream of her memories. They had seen enough.

“Miss Adams?” Doctor Amari called her as the program ended and the hatch opened with a squeaky sound. Andrea fluttered her eyes open, seeing first nothing than a blur. “How are you feeling? Headache? Blurred vision?”

“Urg… I think I’m about to gag,” Andrea grimaced, tasting a bad taste inside her mouth. 

“Well, that’s new symptom after—” Amari stated, but she startled little as Andrea stood up quickly and ran to upstairs. “She wasn’t kidding.”

Andrea ran to quest bathroom and straight to the toilet. After puking, which she hasn’t done often, she cleaned her face and rinsed her mouth with her only purified water. Seeing her own memories was a slightly different experience than sharing Kellogg’s memories with Nick.

Leaning against the sink, she thought did they learn anything about the Institute? 

“Are you all right?”

Danse.

Andrea nodded. “Yeah. Using one of those things wasn’t that comfortable. Are we leaving?”

“Star Paladin wants us out before something happens. I do agree with him,” Danse stated. Andrea thanked Amari and Hancock for letting them do this. Partly said her goodbyes to them.

Outside the Memory Den, Andrea saw MacCready further, staring platoon of soldiers confused. It seemed he was fine, except he had neck support and two fingers in some kind plaster. But he was alive, and Andrea was grateful for it. A woman ignored her companions and walked to the surprised sniper, hugging him tightly.

“Are you okay, kid?”

“I should ask the same thing from you, boss,” MacCready answered, and Andrea let go of him.

“As long as you are fine, I am too,” she said with a smile. “Where’s Duncan?”

“Taking a nap. After making me crazy with that Pip-Boy of yours.”

Andrea smiled little. “He can keep it. Tell him hi from me.”

“I… I’m grateful what you did back then when those two… What you said about Duncan...”

“I would do anything for you and Duncan.”

Mercenary smiled little after her answer and then looked Danse behind her. “And thanks to… _Paladin_ too.”

“Initiate Adams.”

Star Paladin. Andrea nodded, and MacCready murmured something about he understood the hint while glaring soldiers. Andrea smiled little and kissed his cheek. “Stay out of the trouble, R.J.”

“You’re the trouble bringer, boss,” the mercenary smirked, but then his face turned serious. “Have you made your choice?”

Andrea pressed her lips into a thin line as she thought about her answer. “I have.”

xxxxx

Debriefing after a visit to Memory Den created disagreement. The only thing what superiors had noticed from her memories (Arthur didn't mind about seeing more of her memories) was a machine in front of the Relay room. It was exactly what they needed.

“It is a suicide mission,” Anderson stated. ”If they see us building Relay, they will ambush our soldier immediately. Thought they would notice them anyway. Hell, they might attack this base in any second.”

“We have no idea where the Institute is, or how to get in. We need to know where to attack and layout of the building. It can be only obtained by downloading their mainframe,” Scott Prince pointed out and gave Anderson firm look. Arthur stayed entirely in the silence between them, staring the downtown.

“What happens if they deactivate this relay room somehow? The soldier will be trapped there. And god’s know what they do to people there… What about the intel, sir? What if the soldier is tortured and they will gather any new information about what they can possibly find? They have some kind of technique to collect memories. Somehow they will create synths and implant memories into them.” 

“What do you expect us to do, Anderson? Destroying Institute is our job,” Star Paladin asked, and Anderson sighed before rubbing his eyes. "We have to do this now. There are plenty of men who are ready to perform this mission—" 

“I'll go.”

Arthur, including two other men with him, lifted their gaze to the speaker. Inside him, Arthur wanted to tell him _'no'_ but he couldn't. 

From all the people in the world, he wanted to go.

xxxxx

This was it.

The D-Day.

Brotherhood had found a way how to get intel from the Institute, and maybe a way to bring them down. They didn’t need her anymore. She didn’t need Brotherhood anymore.

Putting on her wool coat, Andrea picked up her prepared backpack and glanced deserted Command Deck. A perfect moment to sneak out. For a moment, she held her gaze on Observation Deck, trying to memorise those large windows, reddish light and couches brought from the Airport. Memorise a smell of steel and power armour grease which lingered in the air. Staring at Arthur’s favourite spot on the room, Andrea swallowed her emotionalism and turned around. The longer she waited, the harder it became.

As predicted, one of Logistic’s vertibird was docked into Platform Four. Soundlessly, she walked to it and opened the door, closing it after climbing inside. For a few seconds, she gazed door of Command Deck but collected herself. She didn’t deserve Arthur. She didn't want to be part of the military anymore. 

Looking for keys, Andrea searched every possible place in the dashboard, under the papers and inside the lockets. She frowned when she didn’t find them. Usually, they were in plain sight... "Where the pilot put those damn keys..." 

“Looking for these?” A voice asked, waving the keys in her field of vision and Andrea's heart thudded noisily within her. “I’ve found her.”

“Jesus, Fox,” Andrea startled, hearing him closing his walkie-talkie. “How did you...”

“Figure out what were you are planning?” The man with heterochromic eyes frowned. “It was obvious. You haven’t been yourself since the Institute. You have avoided our company, Elder’s, Cade’s... The list goes on. You are drinking, spending time by yourself and following schedules of Lancers without nobody seeing, except me. I've eyes of the fox. Then I saw you packing your bag... You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

Andrea squeezed vertibird’s cyclic pitch control and let go of it. “Yeah...”

“Why?” Fox asked with a voice that didn’t entirely sound like his own. “What happened? After everything what we have been through or what you have accomplished here, you want to leave? Just like that. In the middle of the war. Knowing that Institute is after you—”

“What I have accomplished?” Andrea asked this time, turning around on the pilot’s seat, unable to keep the huffy note from her tone. “I have almost ruined Danse’s career with my demotion. Not forgetting that half of this base keeps me as a synth, or spy of Enclave, and they fear I might kill Arthur thought I would die for him without hesitation. Because I seemingly inherited the sins of my fathers, but they can’t do anything because I am Maxson. I am above the others, safe from their judgement, which is wrong. We should all be here on the same line. I didn’t want special treatment, and here I am.”

She laid her head back on the seat and concentrated on calming herself. “Maybe mostly I just want Arthur to be happy. And he can't get what he wants with me...”

Someone walked to the platform with quick steps and opened the sliding door of aircraft. Stefanie literally tore the door open, sat down to co-pilot seat, making no attempt to hide her pissed-off look.

Andrea hadn't ever seen this joyous girl mad. Her fierce look and those hazel coloured eyes, flashing because of anger, they stunned Andrea. She couldn’t find words for it.

Next gesture surprised her, and afterwards, Andrea thought she deserved it. The younger girl slapped her once across the face. Slap leaving a mix of hot fury and shame lingering on her skin.

“You’re one selfish _bitch!_ ” the girl snarled. “Do you believe that you’re thinking the best of others by leaving this place, without telling anyone? Disappearing like a coward in the middle of the night? With all respect, Andrea, you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Do you really think that you’re the only one who has suffered? Think again. Life and war have taken from all of us. Raiders killed Fox's entire family in front of him, and he was only six years old. B.J. lost his wife to Deathclaw, who was shredded into pieces in front of their son. I was raped, and my mother was killed in an ambush when I was three, leaving our family to be torn apart before dad came back to his senses and moved on with his life — because of his duty and children,” Stefanie huffed and continued.

“Danse lost his best friend and lover, a most important person in his life, who was turned into a super mutant in front of him and he had to pull the trigger, even though Cutler begged him not to. Causing him to distance himself from the people around him because he didn't want to experience the same again.”

The girl leaned closer to Andrea, battling the tears which glittered on her eyes.

“You weren’t there to see how sweet, the timid and shy boy turned into cold, distant and lonely Elder, when Owyn and Sarah died, leaving him alone for ten years. Ten years, Andrea. Ten _fucking_ years I had to watch Arthur inside him dying until you came aboard! And I care about him more than as Elder.”

“You only think yourself if you leave, protecting yourself from sorrow. How about us? The only thing what you'll leave behind after your departure is grief. Have you thought about _us_!? Have you thought about what Squires, Fox, B.J or I would feel about that? Danse? Or Arthur?!” Stefanie yelled their names and irritatedly, pushed Andrea once. “Maybe it is his own decision! That Arthur is with you! His own! You can't make decisions for him!”

The sniper snatched the aircraft keys from broody-looking Fox and threw them to Andrea. “But if you want to go, here, take those keys and get the fuck out of here. But for your information, Paladin Danse has volunteered to go to the Institute. Go ahead and leave him when he needs you most.”

_‘What?’_

Saying nothing more, the sniper dropped down from the vertibird and called Fox by his name. Male Knight glanced petrified Andrea and followed his childhood friend back to Airship. 

An hour-long minute passed by as Andrea tried to process what Stefanie had just told her. But soon, confusion turned into grief in a few seconds. Andrea hit the dashboard of aircraft, to release her frustration on herself and the loss of control of her life — for letting a jigsaw puzzle of her life to break into pieces by her own free will. She pressed her hand to her mouth, dampening her bawls and resisted tears, but sometimes tears had their own free will.

It had been a total shock to her to hear those words — nothing at all that she had expected. Coming from someone who always fooled around, didn’t care about her gagger imago and acted like fifteen years old. Stefanie was more mature than Andrea believed she was. And Stefanie was right. Her words brought her back to reality.

Everything wasn’t about her. Andrea hadn’t think about how others might feel. Danse was the one who always came after her, last time against orders and would be most brokenhearted if she left. Arthur spent sleepless nights whenever she was in trouble and would probably lose himself forever. Stefanie scouted her return from Glowing Sea, spending her time at the Forecastle, doing extra sniping shifts. Fox and B.J. volunteered to go Glowing Sea, trying to find her because they worried. And she was stupid enough to even think about leaving. 

Andrea hated herself for being such an awful, selfish and weak person. For not appreciating the friends she had, a second chance which was given to her or the life she had there. For not appreciating a love which she found there.

Only because one man told her they weren’t worthy of her trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't do this to them, Andrea >:/ Maybe that slap was enough her to realise it and stop that ‘angsting’.
> 
> And, holy shit, 5789 words. Maybe the longest chapter in my story. I am genuinely sorry about it. Almost lost my nerve while editing this. I have to complain, every time I try to take a break from writing, inspiration strikes out of nowhere, and it's like my head is flooded with million ideas. I should be grateful for it, but now it is frustrating. I just want to have a goddamn break. :D
> 
> Oh, I forgot to tell you why I gave Danse name ‘Leonard’. Leonard = “lion strength”, “lion-strong”, or “lion-hearted”. And lions are symbols of courage. Got the idea after hearing his in-game line years ago when he sees lion statues of the Boston Public Library, “The lion was such a noble and majestic creature. It's a shame they're extinct.”
> 
> Me: “And you're noble and majestic too. ♡ Therefore, I shall call you... Leonard.”
> 
> Sorry, Arthur, you‘re not the only one with a royal name, hah.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	37. Souls and Love, Shining Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea and Arthur share a moment in the least expected, unusual place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Warning: Chapter includes smut thus it is E-ranked. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. ~~like it would bother anyone lol~~

“Father?” 

Shaun turned around to see the speaker. Justin Ayo, an acting director of S.R.B., as Zimmer was still at the field, looking for escaped synths. Though it was sure and agreed on their meetings, Zimmer couldn’t return to the Institute, not after being on the surface for so long. Still, a leading director of S.R.B. did his job despite everything. 

“Come in,” Shaun replied, again staring the Institute’s lounge through windows of his quarters. “Any news from the ground?”

“The Brotherhood gave a visit to Goodneighbor, more precisely, to the Memory Den. Your godmother among them.”

Shaun narrowed his eyes, glaring Coursers walking into S.R.B facilities and then a man who came next to him. “They wanted to see her memories...”

“Brotherhood is getting closer, Father, too close. They are building the gantry as we speak. Doctor Li stated it has something to do with this Liberty Prime. Addition to that, they have built some kind of generators around the Airport which prevents us using the Relay in the area.”

“They are preparing for war. What about the Minutemen and Railroad?”

“I don’t think the Minutemen are a threat to us, but we will keep them under the surveillance. The Railroad, on the other, has intervened with our missions, so we need to take care of them. I send a team to the Old North Chruch, but Railroad has abandoned it. We are currently trying to find their new hideout,” Ayo reported. “What we are going to do with Brotherhood?”

“They’re too big a threat to us.” Shaun eyed his colleague next to him and then a figure behind them, hiding in shadows. “You know what to do.”

A figure left, without saying a word.

“Father, I’m not a fan of using outsider.” 

“I’m not either. But do we have a choice? If he succeeds, assign your men to destination.”

“What about...”

“She will not be there. _He_ will make sure of it. And she will be _here_ in no time if we succeed,” Shaun stated, getting a confused look from Ayo. “Psychological warfare. It is the most effective method against those whose mental well-being vacillates between sanity and berserk. You will see.”

xxxxx

“Stefanie?” Andrea called out the girl, and took off her wool coat, placing it top of her bed. Walking quietly to the bed next to hers, Andrea looked at a brunette more closely, to see if the sniper was still awake. “Stef?”

“Go away.”

“I just wanted to say I am sorry—” 

“I said, go away.” 

She was still angry with her and Andrea didn’t blame her. She had been unfair to others. Digging her backpack, Andrea took an object from there. It wasn’t enough, but she had thought about giving it to sniper since she found it from her childhood home.

“I, uh,... found this from my home. It belonged to my mother,” Andrea explained, palpating red headband on her hands. “You’ve been complaining about the hair in front of your eyes for as long as I can remember. And Star Paladin didn’t remember to bring your headband from the Citadel. So I brought you this.”

No answer. Andrea dropped her backpack to the floor, next to her unused bed and let out a deep exhale.

“I’ll leave this here,” she said, putting a headband on the table next to her bed. “I won’t go anywhere, Stef. Expect to the guardhouse.” 

Still no answer. Andrea gave up, relaxing her shoulders while sighing.

“Goodnight,” she said and made her way towards the holding area.

xxxxx

Like usual, a quiet guardhouse was the perfect place for Andrea to listen to her thoughts and conscience. Sitting inside her very own cell, on her very own bed, Andrea plucked her cuticles and stared a steel wall in front of her. How fool she had been. Thinking that she thought the best of others by leaving them, but in the end, she only thought herself, her problems and past, completely ignoring what others went through or would feel about it.

Maybe it was what happened when she left overseas, leaving Roger and her family without telling them. 

Selfish bitch, Andrea thought. 

Sound of the door opening brought her back to earth, and she heard the familiar sound of combat boots. A person wearing a battlecoat, an expected one, appeared in front of her cell door, which, as usual, wasn’t locked. Arthur dropped his hands down, which he held behind his back and touched barred of the door to slide it open.

She had no idea how long they were silent and was little surprised about the fact he didn’t start to question her immediately. Maybe he was just polite and waited for her to start the conversation. 

“How did you find me?” It was the first thing which came to her mind. Her question echoed inside guardhouse, breaking the silence. 

“Prince told me,” Arthur answered, staring her firmly and walked in front of her, blocking her view. She had no other choice but to stare at him instead. “And knowing you, you have something on your mind because you’re sitting here.”

Andrea leaned against her knees with elbows, pondering how to tell him about the whole thing and finally dig her vault suits pocket, taking the keys.

“I tried to leave. Like I originally planned. Use the military to find Shaun for me, and leave after it. Like the military used me before the war.” Andrea gave keys of Logistic’s vertibird to Arthur, before continuing. “But I couldn’t...”

_“Why?”_

“Because of you.” Lifting her gaze to his, she continued. “And others. I had to be slapped and berated by Stefanie, to realise it. That this, what happens around us or what has happened, isn’t my fault or isn’t about me. It is war. That I have been selfish all this time, though it wasn’t my intention.”

His firm stare didn’t turn into a raging one. “But you knew this already?”

“Knight Prince told me that too. I would have sent you here anyway, but you found your way here. I am disappointed in you, Initiate. You’re more naive than I thought.”

When the person she loved most told, they’re disappointed because she was a failure of expectations and hopes, it did hurt. And she could hear it from his voice. 

“My apologies, Elder,” Andrea responded, standing up. “Whatever punishment you see fit, I accept it.”

“No. You didn’t commit a crime. Almost, but you didn’t. I assume I don’t have to worry about you sneaking out in the middle of the night, abandoning your duty as a soldier and going AWOL?” 

“No, sir. I came here to find Shaun, and I did it. I did it for myself. Now I want to save the Commonwealth. It is my duty for others.”

“Good,” Arthur nodded. “Otherwise, I have to take precautions and, you know what sentence is for a deserter. And believe me, I don’t want that, but as a—” 

“...Elder, you have to be an example for others. A role model,” Andrea continued his line. “We live and die by your orders.”

Once again, she recalled why Arthur hated being Elder. He had to send his soldiers into places where he couldn’t go with them. Sending consoles to families of fallen brothers did hurt him. And most importantly, _hopefully_ killing their own probably hurt him too. Seeing him getting little hurt by her words, Andrea apologised. “I’m sorry, I didn’t...” 

“No, it’s okay.” Arthur’s expression softened. “I just hate when you talk like that about death.”

“I know you’re thinking as an Elder and I respect that. Don’t undermine your position here for me.”

“I already have,” Arthur whispered and tucked her bangs behind her ear, his thumb stroking her cheek with slow, feather-light stroke. He hadn’t touched her in days, and Andrea had missed the warmness of his touch. As he cupped her face with his hand, Andrea closed her eyes and felt him pulling her closer to himself. And she followed his gesture out of trust, stepping closer to him. “But we can’t choose who we fall in love with.”

She opened her eyes slowly and stared back at him, still feeling his palm on her freckled cheek, stroking the corner of her lips gently.

“No, we can’t,” she said quietly, kissing his thumb and smiled. “But I’m not going to give up my freedom of speech for Elder.”

A smile appeared on his lips, and though it was a small one, it was notable. 

Andrea tilted her head in wonderment after she noticed it. “What?” 

“I’ve missed that.”

“My cheeky personality?” 

“Your smile.” His voice was sincere, and his icy blue eyes were once again focused only on her eyes.

Andrea scratched the tip of her nose, feeling the blush heating her cheeks. Why in the world was she blushing? She was a hardened soldier, not pre-Fort Marleen Andrea. They had been lovers since their first date, and now she acted like this would be new to them.

This time Arthur snorted, lifting her gaze back to him and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the corner of her lips, still gazing her with those sympathetic eyes of his. Only she had the privilege to see that stare. 

“I’ve missed you, Drea,” he whispered, calling her by a nickname. “Your smile and jokes. Those two things give me the strength to wake up into a new day. I wake up every morning to see you minding Squires, walking past me, helping other Initiates with their tasks. I don’t know what I would do if I couldn’t wake up every morning to see your face.”

He pulled her even closer, an act which Andrea appreciated, leaving only a few inches between them, his forehead touching hers.

“You’re my everything.”

The feeling passed between them, as they stared into one another’s eyes, only their breath breaking the silence. 

“So don’t leave me, please.”

He feared loneliness. Arthur did.

“I won’t,” Andrea comforted. “But do you remember what I said, in this very exact place, about the risks of being soldier, that we take risks even without suicidal thoughts?”

“I do. I won’t deny missions from you. But be sure that you will return.”

“I will,” Andrea promised, and touched his scar on the cheek, feeling rough and dry skin against her fingers. It seems once again, a loving touch drove away battle-hardened Elder, leaving there only soft and shy boy. “Could you promise me something?” 

“Anything.”

“No more secrets.”

“I promise,” he whispered as he ran his fingers through her black bob hair, pulling her face little closer.

His breath warmed her face, and this time she kissed him, letting her impulses, or fool’s love, control her. Her arms went around his neck, and he pressed her against him, to deepen their kiss. She kissed as if no time had passed since their last kiss at the forecastle, his beard tickling her skin. What surprised her this time was the fact she didn’t taste any alcohol on his lips.

She let him explore every inch of her body thoroughly with his wandering hands, but still, when he grabbed her ass, pinching it, squeak escaped from her throat and Andrea had no choice but to bit his lower lip as a retaliation.

She let out a faint, surprised sound, a mix of giggle and moan when Arthur lifted her and carried her over to the bed, but she didn’t complain. She had missed the feel of his strength in bed. 

When Arthur pushed her slowly down on the bed, Andrea deepened the kiss, slipping her soft tongue into his mouth, letting out a soft moan within his mouth. 

Feeling him pressing her against the mattress, his mouth on hers, Andrea pulled off his coat, not breaking their kiss while the man took it off. That coat was impressive, but she wanted to see something that wasn’t meant for other peoples eyes. Unzipping his flight suit’s zipper, pulling the zip down to his hips, Andrea exposed the bare flesh of his abdomen and rested her hand on his chest, breaking their kiss to speak for the first time. 

“What if someone comes?” 

“We can be at peace here. I want to enjoy this moment before you start picking up fights with me.”

Andrea let out a giggle, suppressing it because of the warden. “Excuse me, Mr Stubborn and Bossy, you’re the one who starts the fights.”

“No, you’re the one, so now shut up.”

Arthur kissed her again, but Andrea managed to ask a question about the warden. “What about the Knight-Sergeant?” 

“He is not there. I locked the door.”

“You have appropriated the whole guardhouse?” 

“So I could talk to you. I can do whatever I want on my ship.” 

“She is Kells’s.” 

“No, Prydwen is Brotherhoods. So she is mine. And anyone who comes through that door gets thrown down from here,” Arthur intimidated, kissing her once again, so she couldn’t talk. Andrea smiled mentally, and moved her hand on his chest, slowly approaching his crotch. The man to let out a half-suppressed moan as her hand grabbed his crotch. “You—”

Andrea felt how a man wrenched her arm away from his crotch and pressed it against the mattress above her head. “I’m in charge here.”

“Ah, a few weeks back you didn’t know where to put that...” Andrea glanced his crotch before looking back to him. “...joystick.”

“As I said, I have a good teacher.”

“Keep talking; you have a lot to learn.” 

Arthur’s hold tightened because she was contumacious, and he pressed his lips to her mouth, then trailed kisses down her chin until he reached her neck and begun to undress her vault suit. “Keep your hands above your head.” 

The way he ordered her around, it turned her on. Or if she could be _turned on_. Still, even if she didn’t get pleasure from actions like usually, people did during sex, emotion stimulated her. Like seeing how he admired her body as he opened her suit’s zipper, gazing her muscular, scarred body with his eyes full of desire, touching every scar on her body like she used to with his own. Even though she almost had no breast; he still admired it. Your body is secondary, he said, he loved more her personality and loyalty. It was what turned her on. 

Andrea flinched a little bit when Arthur wrenched her clothes and boots off, unbuckling her holsters and stood up to take rest of his clothes, kicking off his shoes. Climbing up on to the top of her, Andrea herself admired a bump inside his boxers. She might not be able to enjoy sex itself anymore as she used to, but the imagination of giving pleasure to him with her mouth, it drove her off the edge. 

Moving her gaze from his crotch to his eyes, Arthur brushed his lips against hers, making his way down her neck, the space between her breasts and lifted her sports bra to reveal her small breasts. Arthur cupped one of them, caressing it gently, trapping the nipple between two fingers, while sucking at another. He trailed his tongue on her sensitive areas to tease her. Taking a deep breath, she let him do his tricks. 

With him, she wasn’t ashamed because of the loss of her breasts, which had shrunk due to steroids and training. Arthur loved her as she was. And she loved every touch of his.

Arthur pulled off her sports bra and told her to go down to the mattress. There she was, naked, between the sheets, at his mercy but she didn’t protest. She wanted him as he wanted her and Andrea pulled him back to kiss. 

He didn’t kiss her passionately this time; it was a gentle, lingering brush of the lips, before he went down, towards her thighs, kissing every exposed area. Andrea ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes as the man kissed her lower abdomen, approaching her bottom. God she loved the touch of his beard. He accidentally tickled her with it, which made her let out a giggle. For a moment, he stopped to admire her joyful personality, kissed once her abdomen and continued his way down. 

Arthur pushed her legs apart gently and slipped his hand between her thighs, under her panties, touching the most sensitive area in her body. Andrea dampened her sudden moan with her arm, which surprised her. It happened between times. Arthur told her not to dampen her moans and leaned to kiss the base of her neck. Feeling him touching the entrance of her crotch, sliding one of his finger inside her, Andrea grunted closing her eyes. “Everything okay?” 

“Do it,” Andrea muttered. 

Slowly, he began to move finger back and forth inside her, every inch of her graving secretly more. Andrea arched her hips and moaned seductively next to his ear. Moving her hips within his movement, Andrea pulled his hair, which made him even crazier. Feeling him shoving yet another finger, pushing them deep inside her, she writhed and gasped. “Arthur...”

The man stopped kissing her neck, to stare her while she enjoyed his handling. Their gaze met, and in seconds Andrea wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him to kiss, their holotags clashing together, her lips guiding him to open his mouth. 

Andrea felt how man pulled his fingers out, feeling her juice dripping down to sheets. Knowing which would make him even crazier, she grasped his wrist this time and guided his hand towards her face, sinking those two fingers inside her mouth, sucking every drop of her juice while staring him seductively. The woman wrinkled her freckled nose when his body tensed up and his eyes locked onto her mouth — a jackpot. 

She wasn’t surprised when Arthur took off her fingers and clashed his mouth to hers — both of them tasting her fluid — and pushed her against the mattress with his body, his erection pressing against her thigh. Andrea’s hands moved restlessly across his chest, his hard nipples, toned sixpack, feeling his chest fur against her fingers. The lower she went, the less hair there was. But his hair wasn’t her object of interest (though she liked it) but something else down there. She touched a bump gently, sliding her hand under the white boxers, but Arthur stopped her and kissed her once before standing up. He lowered his underwear, revealing his peak. 

His erection stood straight out, and Andrea stared at it, in spellbound, licking her lips as she almost tasted it. That sweaty, musty taste of salty skin. 

Before he was able to do anything, Andrea rushed on all fours on the bed in front of him. She wanted to taste it and see the stare in his eyes when she kept the eye contact during the blowjob. She took his erection in her hand and caressed up and down, giving the head a soft kiss. Her name burst from his lips as the soft touch of her hand, and lips smoothed the base and glans of his manhood simultaneously.

“I want to taste you, too.” 

With a groan, Arthur gave up and let her do as she pleased. Andrea smiled cunningly while stroking him and put his manhood deep in her mouth. Yes, she loved the taste of it and loved to feel it inside her mouth. But more importantly, Andrea loved the devoured look on Arthur’s face as she swallowed his whole manhood and pulled it out. He liked being worshipped as any man did.

Slowly, still caressing his length with her hand, she ran her tongue in circles around glans, then continued her way towards the base, using her mouth to tease him, reaching his balls. Nibbling gently another one, Arthur grunted, letting out a deep moan, which he had suppressed until this point. Andrea grinned mentally while keeping her attention on his base of manhood, still jerking his foreskin, slow and fast, alternately. Hearing his moans, she was encouraged to continue and returned to glans, kissing and licking it teasingly.

She felt Arthur running his fingers through her hair, stroking them and gently pushed her against his head. Andrea had to resist the urge to chuckle, realising what he wanted.

“Shit.”

It was the only word he could come out with when Andrea once again took his full erection entirely into her mouth and begun to suck it. Arthur couldn’t take off his eyes of hers and slowly pumped his hips against her mouth.

Andrea pulled her head back, caressing his manhood with her mouth and hand while doing so, and let out a little smack within her lips as she reached the end of his length, smiling after it.

“What?” Andrea asked and wiped her lips.

“I adore your smile.”

The woman raised her eyebrows. He was kidding. “I’m giving you a blowjob, and you adore my smile?”

“I’m prioritising things.”

“You’re weird man, Arthur,” Andrea stated, and a man touched her chin, guiding her to come higher, cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

“I adore only you.”

Again, heat flushed her cheeks, which were on fire anyway due to their little action on a public place. 

“Where do you want me?” The woman whispered, letting him know he was in charge.

“On the bed. All fours.” 

Andrea went down to the bed on all fours, feeling him climbing behind her, but frowned when Arthur touched her back instead of her ass or hips as he usually did. Andrea turned to look over her shoulder and realised he thought about the burn scars on her back. 

“They are no longer sore,” Andrea said. Arthur looked back to her, bending slowly against her back and whispered something to her ear. 

“If someone wants to hurt you again, they have to come through me first.”

Andrea gazed him, not knowing what to say, but it seems he didn’t expect her to say anything as he kissed her. Sharing a passionate, but soft kiss with her, Arthur returned to his object of interest and touched her soaking entrance once, sliding his finger there like making sure she was still ready. Andrea flinched once as finger went inside her and then out. A sudden feel of a soft, sharp slap on her ass made Andrea let out a chuckle. These twenty years old boys.

She felt how he guided his hard manhood against her slippery wetness and bent to kiss her base of neck softly, causing shivers to go through her body. Those shivers multiplied when he slowly thrust himself inside her, feeling him filling every inch of her. Arthur let out a faint, but animalish groan when he reached the end of her, groan making her body shiver even more. He leaned against her back, holding his head against her shoulder as he slowly began to move back and worth.

Thrusting herself against him, Andrea squeezed the sheets and grunted. Knowing she tried to please him by her movement, Arthur wrapped his strong arms around her upper body, pressing her against his body and moaned next to her ear. They both knew how to arouse each other. 

He asked if she was alright and that he wasn’t hurting her. Andrea begging him only to continue. 

Their heavy breathing filled the empty guardhouse and their bodies bathed in each other’s sweat. Encouraged by her whimpers, Arthur put on more power and speed onto his thrusts. 

Andrea closed her eyes, feeling man using his strength to thrust himself deeper inside her, his hard manhood milking everything inside her and their crotches slamming each other during every push. She enjoyed hearing his deep and low groans next to her ear before he kissed her, feeling his strong hands massaging her small breasts or squeezing her ass. 

He was hers.

Secretly Andrea hoped someone would walk into the guardhouse to hear their intense sounds of lovemaking, so everyone would know he was hers. Selfish but arousing. Andrea knew she would never otherwise thought, or hope, things like that, but when she was full of need, she was wild.

“Oh, fuck....” Andrea let out a loud moan, squeezing sheets with her hands, when Arthur grasped harder from her hip, pulling her against him every time he went back inside, like he would have tried to go deeper. He kissed her back gently, sometimes even moving her gaze to his, to roughly kiss her, dampening their moans against it.

She was his.

And it aroused her.

Feeling that he might be close to cum, Andrea begged him to go faster, just to please him. 

“Arthur, faster...” 

“Repeat it,” he whispered, Andrea barely hearing him from squeaking bed. 

“Faster...”

“As you wish, my lady...” 

A lady, huh? Andrea smirked at his choice of words and groaned when he did as she told.

Soon both of them were sure he was approaching his climax as his muscles tightened, and Arthur leaned forward, whispering his question. “Can I come inside you?”

A thought aroused her and by this time he had fired so much pre-cum inside her that it wasn’t an issue. And on the other hand, it didn’t matter at all. “Yes.”

During the last thrusts, Arthur tightened his hold around her and came inside her with a growl. Andrea grinned when she felt him filling her and let out a pleased moan. As usual, it felt so damn good.

But, Andrea yet again hoped she could feel the orgasm too.

Still, though she had learned to enjoy her emotions, partners pleasure and the closeness of their bodies, she missed a mind exploding feeling, uncontrollable emotion, which took control of the whole body. Like a warm sensation crawling all over the body.

And it happened to Arthur now. Shaking, he collapsed top of her out of breath, probably knowing she could take the weight of his upper body. Andrea heard how he tried to focus into breathing, still holding his arms around her and his head against her shoulder, his fallen hair and beard tickling her skin.

“Are you okay?” Andrea asked, kissing him on the cheek and snuffled his scent as she waited for his answer.

“Perfect.”

Feeling him kissing her temple softly, Andrea hummed. Arthur pulled himself out and went down next to her. The woman glanced his manhood, covered by their fluid. “One thing...”

Andrea went down, putting her hair behind her ear, and sucked him clean from their juice, avoiding now most sensitive area on it, glans. After it, she left semi-erect manhood to its peace and smiled at Arthur, before licking her lips. 

Andrea got the warmest smile back from him, and it melted her heart. Climbing next to him, she went to his arms, burrowing her face against his neck after kissing him once, feeling his heart beating still fast. Exhausted, they lay on the bed, middle of tarnished sheets, which now smelled like sex and sweat, their hot bodies brushing against each other.

Andrea closed her eyes, wrapping her leg around his, listening to his calming breath and felt him playing with her hair, giving soft kisses on her forehead.

“I wish I could please you.” 

She gazed up at him, seeing how he stared roof of the guardhouse, before staring at her. Andrea gave him a sad shake of the head. “This is enough.”

“Somehow, it still feels frustrating that I can’t make you...”

“Now you’re picking up the fight, dear,” Andrea reminded him about their conversation and put her finger on his lips. “We have been through this. All I need is intimacy and closeness. What is wrong with my body, it isn’t your fault. It is what I am now, and I am okay with that. You please me by being with me.”

At first, he looked sad, his icy blue eyes scanning her still sweaty face all over, but then Arthur smiled a little. Whenever he smiled, he looked his age. 

“No one hasn’t ever called me dear.”

_"Eres muy querido para mí.”_

“What does that mean?” 

“That you’re dear to me.” Andrea flashed him a smile, before kissing his cheek and snuggled against him, resting her cheek on his bare chest. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the moment. “What are we going to do, Arthur?”

“With what?”

“With us.”

Arthur exhaled deeply. “I don’t know.”

Andrea sighed, stroking his hairy chest with her finger, lingering it above his chest, every scar he had on the area, collarbone, his holotag and Adam’s apple. She fell into her thoughts, thinking about the future, only to wake up when Arthur grabbed her hand to play with her fingers.

He gazed her left hand, exploring it thoroughly, interlacing his fingers together with hers, and tilted his head. “You have taken off your wedding ring?”

“I belong only to one man,” Andrea stated. Though she felt naked without it, it didn’t belong there anymore. “And I love you.”

It was like time would have stopped. Andrea first thought something was wrong when Arthur closed his eyes and stayed silent until he turned to look at her. Thousands of new questions crashed into her mind as her gaze locked with his icy blue eyes.

Then his expression completely softened, and he cupped her cheek before moving the weight of his body against hers, kissing her tenderly. Her heart ached for his next words and the look in his eyes after he made eye contact with her, resting his forehead on her own — it made her feel unique and beautiful. 

“Love shouldn’t fade with time; love is, like a polar star, “ever-fixed” and lasts forever,” he said. “Stars are unaffected by the times, unlike the lovers who change over time. They are proof that love existed once.”

Recalling their last conversation about the stars, Andrea felt her eyes filling with tears. She realised how she loved this literature-loving, romantic and poetic man named Arthur so much that it hurt her, even more now than ever, to think about leaving this place.

As if she could. Arthur was her everything. The love she felt for him was all that mattered.

Arthur frowned in trouble as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

“Did I—” 

“No, no...” Andrea sniffed. “I just... loved what you said,” she continued, wrapping her arms around his upper body and cuddled against him.

“I just thought I did something wrong. I’m not, uh, experienced with crying women.”

“You still have a lot to learn. But deep inside, you’re a romantic person so you can always talk your way out of the bad situation.”

“A romantic person? I made you cry, and I should have taken you somewhere else, like a beach, and made love with you under the moon and stars, not in dreary and dullest place in Prydwen, where we usually hold our soldiers in custody...”

Andrea burst into laughter. “A beach would be so cliché, Arthur.” 

“Maybe you cried because we did it here...” 

“Now shut up. The guardhouse is the best place in the whole airship for a trouble bringer. And honours to me for luring an Elder of Brotherhood of Steel here too.” Andrea chuckled again, making a note that even he shared her emotion. “Maybe next time, we should do this somewhere... more public.”

“Oh, you do have a kink for an act like that?” 

“Next time, I will give you a blowjob at the Command Deck. And knowing you can’t resist it, it will be hard for you to stay quiet. What do you say about that?” 

“Don’t you know what our rules say about having sex in public places?” 

“Ah, excuse me. You don’t even know where your soldiers have sex, evading superiors overseeing stares. Fox and...”

“I don’t want to know. As long as it doesn’t happen in my bed, it is fine by me,” the man pondered, making a woman snort a little bit. “You should sleep.”

“You should too,” Andrea said, wrapping her arms around him, gesturing him to stay with her there. “Can we order breakfast to here in the morning?” 

Arthur smiled at her. “If you want.”

Smiling faintly back at him, Andrea shut down her eyes, forgetting the whole place and focused onto his heartbeats. Feeling herself little exhausted, but safe, she fell quickly to sleep, drifting into the dream world of hers, not even waking up when Arthur pulled the blanket over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Porn with romance or romance with porn? This chapter was quite fun to write — for being my first time, and it shows. But I’m okay with this. Props and thank you’s to my friend who helped me! 
> 
> And I’d like to thank every one of you for reading these chapters. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Ps. As Arthur is a history nerd and writes poems himself; I made him quote Shakespeare’s _Sonnet 116_. I love it myself. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
